


50 Shades of Choi

by yffismydrug



Series: 50 Shades WonKyu [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 211,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to just be an interview. Nothing more, nothing less. Little did Kyuhyun know, his life would forever change once he entered Room 11 to interview a Mr. Choi. </p><p> </p><p>This is based off the story 50 Shades of Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room 11

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 50 Shades of Grey with the main pairing as WonKyu. The story has been changed around so that events are not happening in the same order as in the book, and different aspects have been left out, but the plot remains the same. Different scenes have also been added that are not from the original book. I made these changes because I didn't want to exactly copy the book and some of the added scenes just had to be added!
> 
> None these characters, people, or plot are mine (but I added a few things of my own that are not a part of the original plot). Do not repost, translate, or claim it as your own, please! This fic is being cross-posted from my account on asianfanfics (Aff).

It was a usual Friday morning at Kyung Hee University, peaceful and quiet. Students unfortunate enough to have early morning classes were roaming from their dorm rooms to the bathroom. Light talking could be heard behind doors, and some students were already trudging down the hallway to go to their classes or early group meetings. But the normal morning was soon interrupted by the yelling from dorm room 214.

“Eunhyuk! Ya! Eunhyuk get up already!” Kyuhyun shouted to his blonde haired roommate as he shuffled around the room half dazed. “You said you’d be up by the time I was back!”

“I don’t feel good, leave me alone…” a grouchy Eunhyuk replied, turning to bury his face in his pillow.

Letting out a large sigh, Kyuhyun picked up a pillow from his bed, looked at the sleeping Eunhyuk, back at the pillow, back at the boy, and then chucked the pillow at him. The pillow collided right with the blonde’s head, making quite a loud thump sound.

“Ya! What was that fo-”

“I said get up! You have an interview today that you’ve been gloating about for WEEKS now! You’re not skipping this interview for the school paper!” Kyuhyun shouted at him, stomping his foot on the floor in frustration that his friend was practically acting dead.

“I told you, I’m not feeling well,” Eunhyuk continued to complain as he let out a groan. He then grabbed the pillow Kyuhyun had thrown at him and tossed it onto their floor, which needed to be washed badly. “Why don’t you go for me? Besides, you want to get some more information about business anyways. He could be your ticket to get in if you play your cards right.”

Staring at Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pulled back his chair and plopped down. Running his fingers through his freshly washed hair he said, “I can’t just show up…heck…I don’t even know the guy you’re supposed to be meeting with.”

“Choi Siwon,” the blonde grumbled while opening his eyes slightly.

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, not having been paying much attention to what his friend had just muttered out.

“That’s his name, Choi Siwon. I can give you the directions if you don’t know where the building is,” Eunhyuk explained while coughing slightly and pulling his covers up closer around his neck. “The meeting is at 11:50am. I know you don’t have class at that time so you don’t have an excuse not to go. Go, talk to him, ask him the questions I’ve prepared, and come back with answers.”

Kyuhyun remained sitting as he let out a huge sigh, “Okay fine. But only because you say you are not feeling well!” Grabbing paper and a pen he tossed them towards Eunhyuk who was barely conscious. “Write the address down...I’ll go, but you owe me!”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks, Kyuhyun. The questions I need should be in the top drawer inside the green binder,” Eunhyuk explained, lazily motioning towards his desk where he remembered putting the questions.

Collecting the address from Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun wandered over to his desk and pulled open the drawer. Quickly, he collected the paper with all the questions on it and shoved them in his backpack along with everything else that was already in there. He didn’t bother looking at the questions, knowing he had to finish getting ready for his first class. Looking at the clock he saw it read 9:10am.

“Damn it! Class starts in 10 minutes!” Running around the room, Kyuhyun tossed everything else he needed into his backpack all while hopping around the room in an attempt to dry his hair and pull his pants and shoes on. “Feel better! See ya later! DON’T DIE!” he shouted as he ran out of the room only four minutes later. I’m going to get in such huge trouble if I’m late again. Why couldn’t he just call and plan another day to do the damn interview!?

Thanks to his long legs, Kyuhyun made it just in time across campus. His professor was the mean kind who always closed and locked the classroom door as soon as class began. Kyuhyun had just managed to make it through the door before his professor stepped out into hallway, checked to see if anyone else was coming, and closed the door behind him.

Throughout the whole class, Kyuhyun sat there thinking about the questions he had taken from Eunhyuk. Should he had looked them over and asked any questions if they were unclear? Eh, no time for thinking about that now, his task seemed simple enough he was sure he could wing it and be fine. After all, it was just asking questions and taking down answers. How much simpler could it get?

As the class slowly dragged on, Kyuhyun pulled his laptop from his backpack so he could take notes and frowned when he remembered he couldn’t connect to Wi-Fi in this room. He had wanted to try and find more about this Choi Siwon he was going to be interviewing, but now that was out of the question. Kyuhyun had heard of the man but had never actually seen a picture of him. How would he know who he was talking to? He wasn’t going to be wearing a nametag or anything, not in a business setting surely. Closing out of the internet browser, Kyuhyun decided it might be a good idea to try and focus on the last half hour of his class.

Feeling like he was being watched, Kyuhyun looked up to see ZhouMi, another one of his close friends, staring at him. ZhouMi pulled out his phone, showed it to Kyuhyun, and sent him a quick text. Even though Kyuhyun had already been scolded by his professor for texting during class, he kept an eye on his phone and waited to receive ZhouMi’s text.

A couple of seconds later the screen of his phone lit up and Kyuhyun pulled the phone under his desk to see what his friend had sent him. He took a quick glance up at the board where the professor was writing something down and not paying attention to anything behind him.

You seem to be really tense, Kyuhyun. Why don’t you, me and Eunhyuk go out drinking Tuesday? You said you had the day off and Wednesday too.  
-ZhouMi

Kyuhyun thought for a moment, and at the time that sounded like a great idea. Clicking in the text box Kyuhyun responded.

That sounds great, I could use a good drink. Send Eunhyuk a text as well and see if he’s up for it. He’s annoying me too much right now.  
-Kyu

A couple of seconds later his phone lit up again with another message from ZhouMi. Thankfully, their professor was still not paying attention.

You’re going to have to fill me in about what happened later. I’m going to be in the library all weekend so just let me know on Tuesday. Mind if we do drinks around 3:00pm or so? I was going to go take photos for my portfolio and then I have a photo shoot after that.  
-ZhouMi

Kyuhyun had completely forgotten that ZhouMi had his fourth year portfolio for photography due at the end of this year. He was so proud of his friend for coming so far from where he was his freshman year and didn’t mind moving plans around to accommodate him. Smiling he started typing out his next response.

I will definitely fill you in, it’s nothing big so don’t get too excited. And that works fine, 3:00pm it is! See you Tuesday!  
-Kyu

After he sent his text, Kyuhyun placed his phone in his backpack and decided that now he was actually going to try and pay attention. For all he knew this information was going to be on his final. Now that he thought about it...finals were close enough that this stuff most likely was going to be on the final.

The end of class finally came and Kyuhyun was glad to be able to stretch himself out. Even though he could sit for hours playing video games, he could never manage the seventy minute class period.

It was now 10:30am, meaning he would have enough time to run and grab something to eat, and then drive to the interview. He didn’t have much time, so he ordered a small pizza, something to eat on the go, from one of the dining halls. By the time he had his food it was already 10:51am, giving him just enough time to drive and be a couple minutes early if traffic was good.

Fishing around in his backpack, Kyuhyun pulled out a pair of keys to his car. He was embarrassed to be driving a VW Beetle, but it had been a cheap and affordable car his father had decided to buy for him. Reaching his car, he tossed his backpack into the passenger seat and opened up the small pizza box to begin eating. Backing out of his parking space, he received a yell from an angry student who had almost been hit by him. Turning around with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth Kyuhyun made the motion for the student to get out of his way so he could leave. People really had to watch where they were walking in parking lots.

It was 11:43am when Kyuhyun finally arrived at the correct building; he was going to have to nag at Eunhyuk for having such terrible handwriting. Thankfully he had sort of knew the area so he wasn’t going around completely blind and confused.

He entered the building and followed Eunhyuk’s directions about how to find the correct office. Kyuhyun stood nervously at the elevator after pressing the button with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Once the elevator arrived, he stepped in and pressed the button to take him to the 14th floor, which felt like the longest ride of his life. As he rode up, he repeatedly wiped his hands off on his pants to make sure there was no more grease from the pizza on them. He also wiped his mouth on a part of his sleeve to make sure he did not go into the office looking like a complete mess. Now that he thought about it...maybe pizza hadn’t been the best choice for lunch.

Coming to a steady stop a couple of seconds later, the elevator doors opened to reveal two massive glass doors which had the company’s name and logo sprawled across them. Nervously, he pushed one of the doors open and stood at the front desk waiting for the secretary to notice him.

“May I help you, sir?” she said cheerfully.

“Oh…um…yes. I am here to interview Mr. Choi Siwon,” Kyuhyun mumbled, getting more nervous by the second.

“Name?” the woman asked, clearly bored after having done this countless times.

“Well, I’m Cho Kyuhyun, my friend Lee Eunhyuk was supposed to come but he was sick this morning. I’m here to take his place,” he said with a little more confidence this time while trying not to get intimidated by the woman behind the desk, who by this time was giving him a quizzical look.

“You may have a seat,” she responded coldly as she typed away at the computer in front of her.

Clearly she was not impressed with the lack of professionalism he was showing. Perhaps he should have called ahead of time and alerted them about the change in interview. For all Kyuhyun knew, he could be asked to leave and come back another day. That surely would not go over well with Eunhyuk if it happened.

Kyuhyun turned around and walked over to the seating area. There were many magazines laid out carefully on the glass tables about all different kinds of businesses. On the cover of all of them were men dressed in expensive looking suits and stern, yet friendly, expressions on their faces. That was enough to start intimidating Kyuhyun. What if this Siwon person was just like them? Not knowing what to do, Kyuhyun sat down in a random chair and waited. With his backpack sitting in his lap, his arms wound around it like someone was going to snatch it away from him, he bobbed his legs up and down slightly in a nervous manner. As he looked up he saw the woman at the front desk talk into her headset. She smiled and laughed for a moment and then looked up.

“Mr. Cho, you may go back to see Mr. Choi now. Room 11,” she called as she went back to her normal days work.

“Th-thanks…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he got up, almost dropping his backpack in the process. He tried not to look nervous as he approached yet another set of glass doors before him. “Room 11?” he asked once more before pushing one of the doors open. The woman behind the desk simply nodded her head, not looking away from the computer monitor as she continued clacking away at the keyboard. “Right…” Kyuhyun mumbled once more as he pushed the heavy door open. “Room 11...right after Room 10...but before Room 12…” he said to try and calm himself down more.

As Kyuhyun passed multiple doors, he looked inside to see people, all dressed professional either talking on the phone, to one another, or typing away at their computer with stern looks on their faces. All the doors were glass as well, and as he continued to pass them he noted the numbers. Before he knew it, he reached Room 11. Only, this office had a solid wooden door. There was no possible way for him to see inside to get a glance at the man sitting on the other side.

“Wonder why the sudden change,” Kyuhyun wondered as he raised his hand to knock.


	2. The Body of a Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens when Kyuhyun interviews Siwon.

Kyuhyun knocked four times on the door before he heard a voice inside calling for him to enter. Nervously, Kyuhyun twisted the knob and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a blast of cold air from the AC right above the door. Still standing in the doorway, he watched as a tall man wearing a grey business suit stood up from behind his desk and began to walk over to him.

 

“ Ah, so you must be Cho Kyuhyun, ” Siwon said as he continued to walk forward. Kyuhyun didn't know what to think of the man standing before him. He had neat, brown hair and deep, overpowering brown eyes that could make you lose control. The suit he was wearing, while professional, still managed to show how muscular the man was. Just the sight of him was enough to intimidate anyone, Kyuhyun was a bit scared of being in the same room as him to be honest.

 

“ Yes it is nice to-ack! ” Kyuhyun yelled as he tripped over his own feet before even getting a foot inside the office. He was expecting his face to meet the floor, but was surprised when he felt a hand grasping his arm and an arm supporting him. Opening his eyes, he saw Siwon, standing in front of him and holding him.  “ Th-th-thanks, ” Kyuhyun finally muttered as he corrected himself, trying to hide his blush.  _ Shit, how could I be so clumsy to fall within the first ten seconds of meeting this guy!? How can he take me seriously after that!? _

 

When Kyuhyun looked up, he saw Siwon fixing his suit and tie and then motioned to the two chairs and a couch, which were in the middle of his office. Kyuhyun got the hint that Siwon wanted him to sit down, and quickly made his way over to the couch. Once he got there, he sat down and placed his backpack next to him.

 

“ As you may have heard, I ’ m here for my friend Lee Eunhyuk. Um … I have some questions I would like to ask you, ” Kyuhyun stuttered out while Siwon reluctantly took a seat in one of the leather chairs across from him after closing the door.

 

“ Yes, ask me whatever you need to, ” Siwon said with a smile on his face.

 

“ Okay, ” Kyuhyun replied as he began digging into his backpack to search for his questions.  “ Sorry, ” he said,  “ I should have been more organized, I don ’ t want to waste your time. " What he didn't want to admit was that he was being completely intimidated by the man sitting across from him right now. 

 

“ Take as much as you need, ” Siwon replied as he watched the boy fumble around, searching for the questions, a notebook, and a pen. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s eyes on him, it kind of unnerved him for some reason but he ignored it.

 

Kyuhyun raised his head, ready to begin asking questions, when he saw Siwon staring at him with a gentle look in his eyes. Blushing, Kyuhyun lowered his head and twirled the pen in his hand a couple of times trying to regain his composure. Why was Siwon ’ s stare getting to him like this? He felt like the man was looking into his soul with those powerful eyes of his.

 

“ Everything alright? ” Siwon asked, tilting his head to get a better look at Kyuhyun ’ s still blushing face.

 

“ Yeah! Let ’ s get started, ” Kyuhyun practically shouted as he kept his face down.  “ How did you become interested in owning all of these dancing and singing companies? ”

 

“ Everyone has to have a passion, these just happen to be some of mine, ” he replied easily.

 

“ Why? ” Kyuhyun asked inquisitively.

 

“ The way dancers get lost while performing, they become a moving piece of art. Something truly beautiful. ”

 

“ What about singers? ” Kyuhyun asked, as he drifted his eyes up to glance through his hair, so that Siwon would not be able to tell he was looking at him.

 

“ They … are something completely different. A voice that can tell so many stories. Changing from something carefree and joyful in one moment, to something tragic and depressing the next. The facial expressions of love and pain, gorgeous, ” Siwon said with a smirk on his lips.

 

This got Kyuhyun ’ s attention fully, as he lifted his head up all the way to look at the man sitting across from him. The smirk was still on Siwon’s lips as he watched the boy shied away from their eye contact and quickly returned to nervously writing his notes. Kyuhyun still wanted to make sure to get thorough answers, but the man sitting across from him was very distracting.

 

“ Did … did you use to dance or sing? ” Kyuhyun croaked out as he cleared his throat.

 

“ Yes, I use to. Still do for fun nowadays. But, I’m more for the business scene these days. ”

 

“ Ah I see, ” Kyuhyun responded to acknowledge that he was actually paying attention. Without thinking, he then blurted out a question that wasn't even written down. "What are your hobbies besides dancing and singing?"

“Now, Mr. Cho, I believe that I have the right to keep my personal life well...personal. What I enjoy doing outside of my business is not necessarily important to know,” Siwon told him with a stern, almost angered, look on his face. 

 

“Okay, sorry for asking...do you mind if I put that you’d like to keep it private?” Kyuhyun asked as he tapped his pen on his notebook.

 

“I guess that would be fine, this isn’t going to any large publishing companies anyways.”

 

“Okay...” Kyuhyun felt bad for asking about Siwon’s personal life but jotted down his answer. As he finished taking that down he skimmed the next question and without thinking twice blurted out,  “ Are you straight, bi, or gay? ” Once he read it out loud he realized what he had said.  “ I am  _ so  _ sorry! I haven ’ t looked at these questions yet, they were written by my friend! I am soooo sor- ”

 

“ No need, ” Siwon replied, stopping Kyuhyun midway.  “ Gay, ” he answered with no problem.  “ But …” Siwon trailed as he rose predatorily out of the chair,  “ I wonder why your friend was so curious. ” 

 

“ I-I-I have no idea. I ’ m sorry I didn ’ t pay closer attention before reading the question. ” As if Kyuhyun wasn ’ t blushing hard enough before, he sure was now.  “ If we could just keep going, ” he said quickly to try and change the subject. But as he looked up he noticed Siwon trailing closer to the couch, loosening his tie.  “ Ah yes, the next questions is …”

 

“ What about you? ” Siwon questioned as he stopped in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“ What about me? ” Kyuhyun asked as he turned his face away from Siwon ’ s.

 

“ Do you dance or sing? ” he asked innocently.

 

“ Both, ” answered Kyuhyun, still refusing to look up, not sure if the man was beginning to tease him since his blush was now covering his face and running down his neck.

 

Seeing that the boy wasn ’ t going to look at him, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun ’ s backpack and placed it on the floor next to the couch and sat in its place. Kyuhyun felt the couch sink a bit with the new added weight and shifted to move further from Siwon.

 

“ Both you say, ” Siwon continued as he moved closer to Kyuhyun.  “ Well, you definitely have the body of a dancer, ” he said lightly as he placed one hand on Kyuhyun ’ s hip.

 

Kyuhyun jumped at the sudden light touch and turned his face away once more to avoid Siwon ’ s eyes. He was blushing even harder now, if that was even possible, and did not want Siwon to see. Even though he wanted to move farther away to be relieved from this mans touch, he had nowhere left to go unless he was going to stand up.

 

“ Uh … well … I guess, ” Kyuhyun finally muttered out as Siwon inched even closer.

 

“ I can sense you have a nice body, ” he said as he ran his fingers up Kyuhyun ’ s side and back down again.

“ Mmn! ” Kyuhyun moaned while Siwon touched him.

 

“ Oohhh? ” Siwon questioned with an evil glint in his eyes. “What did you just say?”

 

Kyuhyun clasped one of his hands over his mouth, shocked by the sound he had just made.  He couldn ’ t believe what was happening to him as Siwon continued to run his fingers up and down his side.

 

“ Gay, ” Siwon suddenly said, just as Kyuhyun was contemplating standing up.

 

“ I know … I ’ m sorry about that question, I really am! ” Kyuhyun replied quickly hoping that he would be able to end the interview and leave.

 

“ Not only me, ” he said firmly while grabbing hold of Kyuhyun ’ s arm.

 

Shocked by the sudden fierceness coming from Siwon, Kyuhyun whipped his head around to look at the man. The evil stare was still in his eyes as they met with Kyuhyun ’ s. But, no matter how badly Kyuhyun wanted to rip his eyes away he found that he couldn ’ t. There was something about Siwon’s eyes that made him almost afraid to look away, like something was going to happen if he looked away even for a split second.

 

“ Wh-what are y- “

 

“ You ’ re gay too, aren ’ t you? I can tell, ” Siwon said matter of factly.  “ Especially with the way you responded to me. ”

 

The blush on Kyuhyun ’ s cheeks deepened. He was gay but very few people knew, so how did this man he had only met that day make such a firm statement about his sexuality?

 

“ I have to go! ” Kyuhyun said as he stood up. But as he stood, Siwon pulled his arm back down, causing Kyuhyun to practically fall into his lap.

 

“ Why don ’ t you stay for a bit longer? ”

 

There was nothing Kyuhyun could do but stare into Siwon ’ s eyes once again, lost in their deep, beautiful color. As he was staring, Siwon leaned closer to Kyuhyun ’ s face.

 

“ I have to go. I really do, you know … um … class and all! ” he almost shouted in the man ’ s face as he attempted once again to get up.  “ Yeah, um it was nice getting to talk to you. Mind if I e-mail you the rest of the questions? ” Kyuhyun asked as Siwon released his arm to allow the boy to place his belongings back into his backpack.

 

“ Sure, I ’ ll give you my e-mail address, ” he responded as if nothing had just happened. Walking over to his desk he grabbed a business card and handed it to Kyuhyun.  “ Here ya go, don ’ t lose it. ”

 

“ I-I won ’ t, thanks. ”

 

Kyuhyun turned to begin heading to the door, fumbling with his backpack and he placed the business card away, when he felt a hand on the small of his back. Right away he stopped in his tracks as a shiver ran through his body. Siwon noticed the reaction and with delight leaned in closer to the boy.

 

“ Allow me to see you out, Mr. Cho, ” he whispered into his ear.

 

“ Mmmm … no … you don ’ t … need to, ” Kyuhyun breathed out, trying to keep his composure even though his body was beginning to slightly react to the man ’ s touch.

 

“ Oh no problem at all, I was just about to go on my lunch break anyways. I have some time to kill so allow me to, ” he insisted as he gave Kyuhyun a small push to get his momentum going once again.

 

They both walked towards the solid wood door of Siwon ’ s office, and as Kyuhyun reached for the knob Siwon ’ s hand covered his,  “ Allow me, you are the guest here. ”

 

Immediately, Kyuhyun withdrew his hand and nodded his head slightly. Instead of the opening the door, however, Siwon got closer to him. Kyuhyun moved closer to the door to avoid being touched more than he needed to be by Siwon, but soon found himself pinned between the door and the man. Kyuhyun’s stomach was pressed almost flat against the door, with only his backpack between himself and the door, and he could feel Siwon’s chest pressing up against his back. Desperate to gain some space, Kyuhyun tried to use his hands to push himself off the door, only to have Siwon grab them and with one of his hands and pin them above his head.

 

“ Ouch! ” Kyuhyun protested as he found his wrists tightly clamped in Siwon ’ s hand.

 

“ Such a nice body for a dancer, ” Siwon almost moaned into Kyuhyun ’ s ear.  “ All toned … ready. ”

 

“ Mr. Choi, I really don ’ t think that thi- aahhh! ” he moaned half way through his sentence. Siwon had moved his other hand up the front of the boy’s shirt and was now touching his abs, running his fingers over them.  “ Mr.-Mr. Choi- ”

 

“ Call me Siwon, ” he cut off as he rested his face in Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun stood pinned against the door, unable to move as Siwon ’ s fingers continued to explore his body. As Siwon pressed harder up against him, he could feel something pressing up against his butt, and at that there was a hitch in Siwon’s breath. Kyuhyun had to do something before Siwon completely lost it.

 

Closing his eyes hard he muttered,  “ Can you touch me more? ” Kyuhyun hated himself for saying it, but he needed an escape. He knew that if he could get his hands free, he could be out the door quickly, and that Siwon would not want to cause a commotion out of his office.

 

“ Where? ” Siwon questioned as he pushed up a little harder against Kyuhyun.

 

Swallowing hard, Kyuhyun tried to make his voice as steady as possible, persuasive,  “ An-anywhere. ”

 

Laughing, Siwon paused for a moment and then released Kyuhyun ’ s hands. He was now using his other hand to caress Kyuhyun ’ s butt as he breathed in more of the boy’s scent. Kyuhyun couldn ’ t take much more of this, and he had to admit, he was beginning to get a bit aroused. Kyuhyun knew Siwon would not be able to leave the building with an erection, so he would have to act fast. 

 

As Siwon continued his rhythm of touching his body, Kyuhyun slowly moved his hand closer to the door knob while letting small moans escape his mouth, some intentional and some not.

 

_ It has to be now _ , Kyuhyun thought to himself as his hand hovered right over the knob. 

 

With one swift motion, Kyuhyun had his hand on the knob and twisted it so that the door flung open. It may have been ungraceful, as he practically fell into the hallway, but it got Siwon off of him. Thankfully his backpack had also fallen out, probably the cause of his tripping, so he grabbed it and began to head for the first pair of glass doors that would lead him to the waiting room.

 

As he headed out, he looked back to see Siwon standing in the doorway trying to hide the erection in his pants, but wanting to watch the boy for as long as possible. It wasn ’ t until he passed through the first pair of glass doors that Kyuhyun saw Siwon duck back inside of his office.

 

He stood holding the door open as if waiting to see if Siwon would do anything else to try and come after him.

 

“ Everything alright? ” the woman behind the front desk asked as she stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“ Yeah, everything ’ s fine. I was just … I ’ ll be leaving now, ” mumbled Kyuhyun as he released the door and pushed through the others.

 

Pressing the down arrow for the elevator, Kyuhyun leaned his head up against the wall as he waited, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He had barely gotten five minutes into the interview before asking the man about his sexuality, thanks to Eunhyuk and his strange question. Before he knew it, he had already been in the man ’ s lap and pinned up against a door. The elevator dinged as it signaled its arrival, breaking Kyuhyun from this thought. Thoughtlessly, he stepped in and pressed the button to take him to the ground level.

 

_ Should I tell Eunhyuk about what happened today? He _ _ ’ _ _ s going to be mad that I didn _ _ ’ _ _ t do the full interview, he can _ _ ’ _ _ t only use the answers I have _ _ … _ _ it _ _ ’ _ _ s barely anything! Aish! It _ _ ’ _ _ s his fault anyways for putting such inappropriate questions down! I just need to tell him I _ _ ’ _ _ ll e-mail the questions so he can get his answers.  _ Before he knew it he was on the main floor in the lobby. As he pushed open the doors to leave one thing became clear, he couldn ’ t let Eunhyuk know what Siwon had done. Or at least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far ^-^


	3. Almost Flipped Backwards

The entire ride back to campus, Kyuhyun couldn ’ t stop thinking about what had happened during the interview. It was unsettling to know that a man he did n o t even know had been able to do something like that to him so easily. Sure, Siwon had been taller and slightly, okay a lot, more muscular but Kyuhyun felt like he should have been able to hold his own against him.

 

Sitting at a red light he slammed the palm of his hands onto the steering wheel as cussed under his breath. 

 

“ At least I will never have to see fucking  _ Choi Siwon _ ever again, ” he said in a smug voice.

 

It wasn ’ t too much later that Kyuhyun arrived back on campus. Grabbing his backpack, he slammed the door of his car closed with so much force it caused passing students and professors to stare at him. Startled by the sudden attention he dashed off back to the dorm, happy he did not have another class until later that night. He stared at the ground the whole time he headed towards the dorm and fumbled with his keys once he reached his door.

 

Flinging himself inside, he slammed the door and flopped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

 

“ Hey …” Eunhyuk greeted from his bed with a confused look on his face.  “ Did the interview go alright? ”

 

“ Kind of, he became busy, ” Kyuhyun lied.  “ He said that you can e-mail him the questions and he can answer them later. ” It did not take Kyuhyun a long time to decide that he did not want to give that man his e-mail address. Eunhyuk should finish taking responsibility for his article for the paper.

 

Eunhyuk seemed kind of upset that Kyuhyun hadn ’ t been able to do the whole interview, but shrugged it off and accepted the business card Kyuhyun had pulled out of his backpack, along with the questions and few answers he had managed to get.

 

Looking at the answers he gulped,  “ You actually asked him about his … sexuality? ”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at his friend apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“ Well I didn ’ t mean to but it was a question so I asked it. On accident. ”

 

“ Ha … ha … ha …” Eunhyuk laughed guiltily. 

 

“ What? ” Kyuhyun asked, confused as to why Eunhyuk was acting strangely.

 

“ W-well … I … never intended to … ask that question. It was more of just curiosity on my … part …” he trailed off when he saw Kyuhyun giving him a death glare from across the room.  “ I still don ’ t feel fully better; you can ’ t be mean to me right now! ” Eunhyuk quickly exclaimed hoping to stop Kyuhyun from killing him as he stood up and walked over to his desk to get the e-mail ready.

 

But before Kyuhyun knew what had come over him, he had Eunhyuk bent over his desk and was pinning his hands down from behind. He knew Eunhyuk was also gay but had never pushed the topic with him. He was his best friend after all, and he didn ’ t want to ruin that by doing something stupid. As Kyuhyun continued to pin Eunhyuk down he thought back to earlier that day and what had happened with Siwon. His mind started drifting off thinking about if he was really that bothered by what the older man had done or if it had simply been because of the suddenness.

 

“… hyun … hyun! YA! KYUHYUN! ” Eunhyuk yelled under the boy as he began to struggle to get free.  “ Ouch it hurts! Get of me already! ” he continued to whine.

 

_ Siwon didn _ _ ’ _ _ t listen to me when I asked him to stop or said he was hurting me, _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he loosened his grip and came back to reality. 

 

“You’re heavy!”

 

“ Oh … sorry Eunhyuk. I … don ’ t know what came over me, ” he claimed moving away from Eunhyuk.

 

Getting up from the desk Eunhyuk rubbed his wrists and straightened himself out. He was seriously confused by his friends actions but decided to dismiss them at the moment and sat down to open his laptop and begin the e-mail. Quickly, he typed away and in half an hour had the questions sent and shut his laptop with a sigh,  “ It ’ s alright ya know. You must be stressed, what with only having one more week of class before our finals and then graduation. Besides, I should have warned you about some of the questions before you left. ”

 

Kyuhyun didn ’ t answer but instead went back to reading his textbook he had kept pushing aside. Eunhyuk didn ’ t like the silent treatment he was getting so he got up and sat down next to Kyuhyun on his bed, pouting.

 

“ So … ? ” Eunhyuk pressed as he slid closer to his friend.

 

“ What do you want? Can ’ t you tell I ’ m busy right now? I have to get ready for my class at 6:30pm, ” Kyuhyun replied in an annoyed tone, letting his friend know he really wasn ’ t in the mood to talk.  “ WHAT?! ” Kyuhyun shouted when he noticed his friend still intensely staring at him.

 

“ What did he say when you asked him? ”

 

“ Who? Siwon? ”

 

“ Si-Siwon … you ’ re calling him by his first name!? ” Eunhyuk sputtered out. He had been e-mailing and talking with Choi Siwon for a couple of weeks up till now and had never gotten permission to call him by his first name.  “ But yeah …who else?” he said still a bit dazed that Kyuhyun was on a first name basis with the guy.  “ What did he say when you asked about his sexuality? ”

 

“ Did you get ZhouMi ’ s text about drinks on Tuesday? ” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to change the topic.

 

“ Yeah yeah I got it and it ’ s fine with me too,” he said in a rush. “Now, what did Choi Siwon tell you!? ” Eunhyuk pushed and he got a little closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“ He said he was gay, ” Kyuhyun answered as if it didn ’ t matter. He looked over to Eunhyuk who was smiling big, eyes shimmering.  “ What is that look for? You can ’ t tell me you’re interested in him can you? ”

 

“ Are-are you KIDDING me!? He is SO hot! ” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he hugged Kyuhyun ’ s arm, making the other drop his textbook and lose his place.  “ Oh if only I wasn ’ t feeling sick this morning, maybe something could have happened between us …” he said drifting off, thinking about who knows what.

 

Kyuhyun tugged his arm away from Eunhyuk ’ s grasp and pushed the boy away. Eunhyuk gave him a hurt look a pouted again, but Kyuhyun only continued to shove the boy. 

 

“ I want to take a nap before my class so get off,” Kyuhyun said as a yawn escaped his mouth. He was just beginning to realize how tired the whole situation with Siwon had made him. 

 

Reluctantly, Eunhyuk got off Kyuhyun ’ s bed. Now that he knew Siwon ’ s sexual preference he decided to hop onto his computer again to try and find more information on this guy. As he pulled open his internet browser he got an alert that an e-mail had come in. Clicking on the alert an e-mail from Siwon popped up.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Questions Received

Date: 24 May 2013

To: Lee Eunhyuk

Dear Mr. Lee Eunhyuk,

Thank you for sending me your questions, I will make sure to answer them as fast as I can and with enough detail to explain myself. Sorry they did not all get answered with your friend Mr. Cho Kyuhyun, things got busy. You should receive your answers shortly.

Mr. Choi Siwon

Eunhyuk closed out of the e-mail without responding and continued to search the web for more information on Siwon.

Before Eunhyuk knew it, it was 6:15pm and Kyuhyun was still sleeping soundly on his bed. He almost didn ’ t want to wake his friend but Eunhyuk knew Kyuhyun couldn ’ t miss a class this close to the end of his college life. 

 

Sliding his feet across the tile floor of their room, Eunhyuk went over to Kyuhyun and continuously poked his friend on the forehead until he finally opened his eyes.

“ Whaaaaaaaaaat? ” Kyuhyun croaked, still half asleep.

 

“ It ’ s 6:15pm, ” Eunhyuk replied in a bored tone, his eyes half closed with sleepiness. 

“ Shit! Why didn ’ t you wake me up sooner!? ” Kyuhyun yelled as he attempted to flatten his hair out and shoved a binder and a couple of books into his bag.  “ God I ’ m gonna be late! See ya later Eunhyuk! ” he yelled as he dashed out of the room as quickly as he could.

Arriving to class about five minutes late, Kyuhyun quietly entered the classroom and took an open seat near the door. Opening up his backpack, he saw that he had not taken his previous class’s books and binder out of his backpack or his computer … _ that _ _ ’ _ _ s _ why it had been so heavy. But, knowing he could at least get wifi in this building, he pulled out his laptop to use for taking notes. As soon as he turned it on, a familiar alert showed up on his screen letting him know there was an e-mail.

Thinking nothing of it, Kyuhyun clicked on the message and opened the e-mail. He read who the sender was and almost flipped backwards out of his chair, causing a couple of the students to look at him confused.

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Hello Mr. Cho Kyuhyun

Date: 24 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Hello Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

Sorry we had to cut our time short today, a shame really. What do you say we catch up this Sunday at the café that is just down the block from your campus? That way, I will be able to do a bit of explaining. Let me know right away. I will be awaiting your answer. 

Mr. Choi Siwon

 


	4. Directly on his Crotch

For the rest of the class period, Kyuhyun spaced out. He couldn’t stop thinking about the message Siwon had just sent him. He didn ’ t know whether he should say yes, or decline and pretend it never happened. 

 

A couple of times, Kyuhyun tried taking notes but only ended up typing out different ways of accepting or declining Siwon ’ s offer. Not even half way into class, Kyuhyun had several acceptance replies, a couple declination replies and about two bullet points from the professor’s lecture. 

 

“ Gaaahhhh! ” Kyuhyun yelled during the middle of class, as he grabbed fistfulls of his hair before slamming his head down onto the desk.  “ Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch …” he muttered lifting his head. As he looked around, he saw the entire class gawking at him, accompanied by displeased looks from the professor.

 

“ Are you alright, Mr. Cho? ” the professor asked, unenthusiastic about the sudden disturbance during his lecture.

 

“ Yeah … sorry you can continue, ” Kyuhyun said as he waved his professor on, receiving a look of disgust from him.

 

The rest of the class period Kyuhyun barely got any more notes taken down and when they were finally dismissed he couldn ’ t help but run out, wanting to get back to the dorm as fast as possible. 

 

He had never given Siwon his contact information. So how did that bastard get his contact information? Kyuhyun didn’t want to come to this conclusion, but at the moment the only explanation would have to be that Eunhyuk gave it to him.

 

“That lil’ shit!” Kyuhyun hissed under his breath as he raced back across campus.

 

As he walked quickly, there was a student in his math class who attempted to stop him. “Hey, can you tutor me on chapter 10?”

 

“Kind of doing important shit right now!” Kyuhyun yelled back angrily as he continued on his way, ignoring the student as he called out his name again to try and grab his attention. 

 

“ EUNHYUK! ” Kyuhyun yelled as he kicked the door open.  “ How could you give it to him!? ”

 

“ Give who WHAT!? ” Eunhyuk yelled back as he looked up at his friend, completely confused.  “ I seriously have no idea what you are ta- ”

 

“ Siwon contacted me and I never gave him ANYTHING, and I KNOW you e-mailed him. Did he just ask for my e-mail and you just reluctantly gave it to him!? ” Kyuhyun screamed as he slammed the door shut and grabbed the front of Eunhyuk ’ s shirt.

 

“ Hey! Calm down will ya!? I never gave him anything of yours so relax, Kyuhyun! ” Eunhyuk grunted as Kyuhyun continued to raise him out from his seat.  “ Check my e-mail to him. I only sent one with the questions and that ’ s all! ”

 

Giving Eunhyuk an evil glare, Kyuhyun released his friend and leaned against his own desk. He didn ’ t know whether to trust Eunhyuk or not in this instant but decided it was better to trust him for now to avoid any unneeded problems this close to finals and graduation.

 

“ Sorry, ” he grumbled as he pulled everything out of his backpack and tossed them onto his desk. Plugging in his computer he opened it up and stared at the e-mail Siwon had sent him during class.  “ Siwon wants to see me again, something regarding the questions or something I ’ m betting. Want to come with me on Sunday since you’re the one who ’ s writing the column? ”

 

“ Yes! ” Eunhyuk beamed with excitement. He had wanted to meet Siwon for some time now and would take any opportunity he got.

 

Kyuhyun clicked to reply to Siwon ’ s e-mail.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Sunday

Date: 24 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon 

Sunday works fine. I’ll meet you there and I am bringing Eunhyuk who was supposed to interview you originally.

Kyuhyun

Staring at the e-mail momentarily, he felt what he wrote was adequate and closed his computer, not wanting to think about it anymore. Even though it was only around 9:00pm Kyuhyun felt exhausted, so he changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

 

Saturday went by without any excitement, aside for an e-mail from Siwon saying he would be waiting in the caf é around 10:00am to meet with them. He made sure to inform Eunhyuk about the time and then spent the rest of his day in the library studying. He was not about to let the current situation going on between him and Siwon ruin his chance of passing his finals.

Sunday morning came and just as Eunhyuk was waking up around 8:30am, Kyuhyun was striding back into the room from taking his shower. Kyuhyun’s towel fell to the floor as he stepped into his boxer briefs and pulled on his pants. With dripping hair he went over to Eunhyuk and gave his blonde haired friend a shove.

 

“ Wake up, you still need to shower, ” Kyuhyun told him as he let some water from his hair fall onto Eunhyuk ’ s face, even shaking his head a bit so that more water would fall.

 

“ Mhmm...I know. Just a few more minutes, ” Eunhyuk mumbled as he tried to keep his eyes open and wipe the water away as some rolled onto his pillow.

 

“ No, not a few more minutes. That ’ s what you say before heading to class sometimes and that ’ s  _ always  _ when you’re late. We are  _ not  _ going to be late today! It ’ s your fault this interview wasn’t done properly in the first place and if Siwon wants to see us today then he is going to! Now, GET UP! ”

 

“ Alright, geez …” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed before heading off to the shower.

 

Both of them were ready around 9:30am and decided it was better to head out right away and arrive a bit earlier than later. Neither said much on the way to the caf é , mainly because Eunhyuk was flipping through the questions in case he wanted to add anything additional and Kyuhyun because he was still wondering about how Siwon had managed to get his e-mail address.

 

As they arrived at the caf é, however, Kyuhyun saw that Siwon was already sitting at a table along with someone else. Assuming it was a business partner Kyuhyun ignored it and pushed the door to the caf é open, leading Eunhyuk and himself to the table where Siwon was sitting.

 

“ Oh, Mr. Cho, I see you ’ ve made it! ” Siwon exclaimed a little more excitedly than Kyuhyun thought appropriate. He stood up and shook Kyuhyun ’ s hand.  “ So glad you could make it. ”

 

“ Same …” Kyuhyun trailed off as the warmth of Siwon ’ s hand in his sent shivers up his spine. The thought of their first encounter came into his head but he shook that thought away.  “ Mr. Choi, this is Lee Eunhyuk the one who was  _ suppose  _ to interview you originally, ” Kyuhyun said as he glared over at his friend.  “ Eunhyuk, this is Mr. Choi. ”

 

“ Oh, Mr. Lee, I have your answers all printed out and ready for you. Donghae, could you bring them here? ” Siwon asked. The other man sitting at the table stood up and passed the envelope to Eunhyuk with a smile on his face.

 

“ Th-thank you …” Eunhyuk trailed off as he stared at the gorgeous man standing in front of him. No matter how hard Eunhyuk tried, he could not look away from Donghae, with his silky smooth looking hair, his skin, and those deep chocolate brown eyes he could lose himself in.  “ Want to grab something to drink? ” he asked. Eunhyuk felt like he had jumped too quickly into things and began to panic when Donghae didn’t reply right away.

 

“Sure, that sounds great,” Donghae said with a smile and nodded.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to say something to Eunhyuk as he walked off with Donghae but Siwon caught his arm and pulled Kyuhyun in closer saying,  “ Let them go, we need some alone time. ”

 

“ Oh, um … okay. So, what did you want to talk about? ” Kyuhyun asked, still standing close to Siwon, who had not released him.

 

“ I actually don ’ t feel like talking about it here, why don ’ t we go back to my place and we can have a talk there. ”

 

Looking back over at Eunhyuk and Donghae, Kyuhyun thought about what he should do. Siwon ’ s grip got slightly tighter on his arm.

 

“ Ouch … Siwon … could you let me go? ” Kyuhyun asked. He was thrilled when Siwon actually complied this time.  “ I don ’ t know if I should just leave Eunhyuk behind. ”

 

“ Don ’ t worry about that. It looks like the two of them are having a good time together,” Siwon commented, glancing over at the laughing duo. “Besides, Donghae drove his own car, so he can always give Eunhyuk a ride back to the dorms if he needs one. ”

 

Thinking that Eunhyuk really did look happy with Donghae, he decided that it would be okay.  “ Just let me go and tell him, ” Kyuhyun told Siwon and headed over towards the table.

 

Siwon watched Kyuhyun talk to Eunhyuk and Donghae quickly and then walk back over. Grabbing onto Kyuhyun ’ s arm, Siwon pulled him out of the caf é and towards his car. As they neared the car, Kyuhyun noticed that someone was already sitting in the driver ’ s seat and was getting out, opening their door.

 

“ Hello, Hankyung. This is Mr. Cho Kyuhyun. Back home please, ” Siwon said as he slid into the back of the car.

 

“ Hello, Mr. Cho, ” Hankyung said with a smile on his face.

 

“ Hello …” Kyuhyun mumbled back as he slid in and Hankyung closed the door after him.

 

After Hankyung began to drive, Siwon slid closer to Kyuhyun, just like he had in his office. Kyuhyun felt uncomfortable as Siwon placed his hand on his leg but, knowing he couldn ’ t go anywhere, decided to deal with it for the time being. No words were exchanged as Siwon slowly began to slide his hand up Kyuhyun ’ s leg. Not expecting it Kyuhyun let out a sharp breath. Siwon let out a small laugh as he watched the boy stiffen his body and tilt his head away from him. It was amusing for Siwon to watch how Kyuhyun was reacting to him barely touching him.

 

“ Feeling nervous? ” Siwon asked as he moved his hand to the inside of Kyuhyun ’ s thigh.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head a little bit only to see Siwon with a pleased look on his face. To make sure any sounds would not escape his mouth he bit down on his lower lip and nodded his head.  “ St-st-op, ” he stuttered out.

 

“ Stop biting your lip, ” Siwon told him as he kept moving his hand closer and closer to Kyuhyun ’ s crotch. Seeing that Kyuhyun was not stopping, he grabbed the boy’s chin with his free hand and tilted his head up.  “ I told you to stop, or do you want me to get aggravated? ” Siwon asked drawing his face in closer.

 

“ Aahhh, Siwon! ” Kyuhyun moaned as the man placed his hand directly on his crotch.

 

Taking his opportunity while Kyuhyun ’ s mouth was open in shock, Siwon kissed the boy while still holding his head in place. Kyuhyun tried to use his shaking hands to push away from Siwon, but found that he had no energy.

 

The more Kyuhyun fought back, the more Siwon found himself wanting to dominate him. While he had Kyuhyun preoccupied, he took the chance to work on getting the boys pants undone. Kyuhyun gasped when he felt Siwon palm him through his boxers which gave the man a chance to stick his tongue into Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun let out more moans as he received small strokes and caresses on his crotch from the man he barely knew sitting next to him. He wanted to pull away from Siwon but found himself stuck between the man and the seat he was buckled down in. 

 

The more Siwon touched and kissed him, the harder he had to work at trying to suppress an erection from forming. He didn’t want to show Siwon just how aroused he was getting. If he gave in now, he had no idea what would happen once they actually reached their destination.

 

It was also unnerving having another stranger in the same car as they were, able to hear everything that was happening in the back.

 

Siwon suddenly took a firmer grip on Kyuhyun’s cock. A small gasp escaped Kyuhyun’s lips as he tried to move his legs closer together to stop Siwon from touching him more.

 

Kyuhyun was about to let a moan escape his mouth when he heard the man driving the car, Hankyung he thought his name was, call back towards them.  

 

“ We are almost back, ” Hankyung stated as if nothing was happening in the back seat.

 

Siwon withdrew his kiss, and hand from Kyuhyun’s pants and sat up to look at the dazed boy sitting next to him. He gave Kyuhyun ’ s crotch one more squeeze before saying,  “ Guess now ’ s a good place to stop. We can talk once we get inside. ”

 

Kyuhyun curled his body up away from Siwon and gave a shaking nod at the man as he worked on closing up his pants. Was talking really the only thing this man wanted to do with him? Because at this point it sure didn’t seem to be that way.

 

He didn ’ t know what to do; clearly this man was going to be doing whatever he felt like. It ’ s not that he had disliked what had just happened; he just hadn ’ t been expecting it. 

 

Before he knew it, Hankyung was pulling the door open and he and Siwon were getting out.

 


	5. Terms and Conditions

The building where Siwon lived was huge. It looked like it held large condos inside, and from what he could through the windows, they were nice looking ones. 

 

Kyuhyun stared down at the ground while Siwon led him to an elevator and up to where he lived. When the elevator doors closed, Siwon turned towards him and pushed him up against the wall.

 

“ What did you think about the ride? ” Siwon asked as he pushed his face into Kyuhyun ’ s neck.

 

“ I … um … fine …” Kyuhyun managed to say as he bit down on his bottom lip to try not to moan. Siwon’s hot breath on his neck felt so good for some reason. 

 

“ Just fine? ” Siwon questioned as he grasped Kyuhyun ’ s hair and pulled it so that his face was upturned towards his. With his head tilted up towards the man, Kyuhyun released his bottom lip while his mouth remained slightly open.  “ What about this then? ” Right away Siwon smashed his lips against Kyuhyun ’ s and forced his mouth open more so he could slide his tongue inside. 

 

Siwon was being dominant and Kyuhyun had never been happier to be pushed up against a wall, because right now that was the only thing holding him up. As Siwon pressed his tongue further into his mouth, Kyuhyun found himself grabbing onto the back of Siwon ’ s shirt and pulling the man closer to him. The man complied with Kyuhyun’s pulling and pushed himself harder up against the boy, using his hips to pin Kyuhyun against the wall. 

 

Needing air, Siwon pulled back.  “ Was that, just fine? ” he asked, still holding onto Kyuhyun ’ s hair to keep the boys face up.

 

Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon panting and trying to catch his breath again. When Kyuhyun still didn ’ t answer, Siwon leaned in closer and bit him on the ear, causing Kyuhyun to let out a small moan. He couldn’t hold it in. Siwon was beginning to slightly arouse him.

 

“ It was good, I promise, ” he finally answered, while Siwon gave a small tug on his ear with his teeth. 

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s ear but gave it a lick before backing away just as the elevator doors dinged open.

 

Stepping out, Kyuhyun noticed just how big the place Siwon lived was. There was a large living room that flowed right into the kitchen and he also noticed a long hallway that had countless doors going all the way down.

 

“ Welcome back, Mr. Choi! ” greeted a happy man dressed as a butler.

 

“ Hello, Ryeowook, this is Mr. Cho Kyuhyun. We are going to be in my study discussing some things, would you mind preparing some tea and bringing it in? ”

 

“ No problem, Mr. Choi, I ’ ll bring it in right away, ” Ryeowook chimed and bowed.  “ Welcome, Mr. Cho! ” he said with another big smile and turned back to the kitchen.

 

“ This way, ” Siwon said as he placed his hand on the small of Kyuhyun ’ s back and guided him to the room.

 

All Kyuhyun could do now was follow the man wherever he lead him since he had no idea of the floor layout. He didn’t want to run and get himself trapped somewhere. 

 

They arrived at the room and Kyuhyun noticed that there was a large leather sofa in the room, along with a wooden desk. He also noticed that Siwon had left the door open, which he was thankful for. He was still not sure what the man had in mind. Siwon motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa. When he saw Kyuhyun was spacing out, he gave him another nudge to bring him back.

 

Not long after Kyuhyun had taken a seat, Ryeowook entered with a tray with tea and a couple of cookies as well.

 

“ I thought you could use a little treat, ” Ryeowook told him with a smile as he placed the tray down and exited the room.

 

This time, Siwon went to the door to close and lock it. Kyuhyun jumped at the sound of the lock, almost spilling tea all over himself. Siwon made his way back over to the sofa and sat down a good distance from Kyuhyun. The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kyuhyun finally spoke up.

 

“ I thought you would have wanted to talk to Eunhyuk today. ”

 

“ I sent the e-mail to you, didn ’ t I? I only brought Donghae along because you decided you wanted to bring your friend. ”

 

“ Oh I see. Who is Donghae by the way? Business partner? ”

 

“ Brother. ”

 

“ Ah, I see. Seemed like the two of them hit it off. ”

 

“ Yeah, I just hope he doesn ’ t scare your friend away since he prefers men, ” Siwon told Kyuhyun like it was no big deal.  

 

“ So does Eunhyuk, ” Kyuhyun mumbled back, a bit ashamed to be talking about his best friends sexual preferences with a practical stranger.

 

“ You still consider me a stranger? ” Siwon asked as though he could read Kyuhyun ’ s mind.  “ Even after what I did to you? ” he asked once he placed his tea down and scooted closer to Kyuhyun.  “ What are you thinking now? ”

 

Kyuhyun went to take another sip from his cup, but found it was empty. With shaking hands, he placed it down on the table and played with the hem of his shirt as Siwon glided closer and closer.

 

“ I don ’ t understand, ” Kyuhyun said innocently as he remembered what had just happened in the elevator.

 

“ What don ’ t you understand? ”

 

“ What you were doing, why you were doing it. ”

 

“ Ha, Kyuhyun, I don ’ t think it takes much to figure out. I ’ m interested in you and what you have to offer, ” Siwon confessed, as his hand rested once more on Kyuhyun ’ s thigh.  “ But, you have to understand that I am a complicated man. ”

 

“ Complicated? ” Kyuhyun asked as he looked at Siwon ’ s hand on his leg, as the man began moving his thumb back and forth in a soothing rhythm.  “ What do you mean? ”

 

Sighing, Siwon tilted his head in thought, trying to think best how to describe his intentions without scaring the boy. Taking a deep breath he said,  “ I don ’ t like things … normal let ’ s say. ” Only receiving a confused look from Kyuhyun he asked,  “ How do you feel about me? ”

 

Gasping in shock, Kyuhyun shook his head to try and clear it.  “ I mean, you ’ re intimidating to start, but other than that … you ’ re fine I guess. ”

 

“ Fine … there ’ s that word again. What do you mean by fine? There’s different levels of fine. You can say a movie was fine, but never want to see it again. Or you can have a fine wine that has been aged perfectly that you would pay an arm and a leg for to have again.” Siwon took a deep breath before leaning in closer to Kyuhyun. “Do you like me or not? Because you are the cutest thing I ’ ve ever seen and I could do so many things with you, ” Siwon admitted as he ran his hand through the boy ’ s hair and leaned back away.

 

Swallowing hard Kyuhyun turned his head away and quietly said,  “ I guess I  _ kind  _ of like you …”

 

Not being able to hear Kyuhyun fully, Siwon tightened his grip on his thigh causing Kyuhyun to give a small yelp of pain as he grabbed Siwon’s hand to try and remove it. This gave Siwon the chance to grab his hand and pull the boy in closer to him to a point where their faces were only inches apart.

 

“ I couldn ’ t hear you, ” Siwon said with a serious tone in his voice.  “ Do you like me? ” he commanded.

 

“ Y-yes …” Kyuhyun answered as he relaxed his body a bit in Siwon ’ s grasp.

 

Smiling, Siwon gave Kyuhyun a quick peck on the lips, and then released him to get up and move towards the desk. All he needed to know was that Kyuhyun felt a little something for him in order to make things work. As long as Kyuhyun didn’t get extremely attached to him, things should be fine.

 

Fumbling through one of the drawers he said,  “ I don ’ t want to keep you long, so I am going to give you this. I want you to look it over and let me know what you think. When are you free during the week? ”

 

“ Oh um … Tuesday and Wednesday. The professors are giving us off so that we can study for finals, ” Kyuhyun stated as Siwon passed him a rather large stack of papers with a cover page reading,  Terms and Conditions of the Sub.

 

“ Read through this. I want to see you on Tuesday to hear what you have to say. I will have Hankyung drive you back to your dorm now. I ’ ll e-mail you later. ”

 

Without waiting for Kyuhyun to answer, Siwon began to lead Kyuhyun from the room and to the elevator. Once they reached the elevator, Siwon placed a hand over the down arrow button and leaned in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“I can’t wait for you to let me have your answer,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

Kyuhyun spun around to ask Siwon what he was talked about but was only backed into the wall.

 

“Isn’t your butler still around?” Kyuhyun asked nervously as Siwon trailed his nose up his neck. 

 

“Hmm, guess you’re right,” Siwon stated sadly. Kyuhyun thought that was going to mean he was going to be released, but Siwon had other plans. “Ryeowook, can you go clean the bathroom quickly and prepare a bath for me? I’ve had such a long day!”

 

“No problem! It should be ready in 20-30 minutes!” Ryeowook called from a different part of the house. 

 

Kyuhyun stood almost not breathing for a couple of seconds before he heard a door close. Siwon immediately turned his attention back to Kyuhyun and pressed himself closer, but not to the point when the two of them were touching.

 

“What do you mean by my answer?” Looking down at the packet, Kyuhyun had to admit that he was completely confused. But now did not seem like a good idea to ask Siwon everything that was on his mind.

 

“You’ll see what I mean once you look inside.”

 

Intrigued, Kyuhyun went to flip the front cover over, but Siwon stopped him dead in his tracks by grabbing the packet from Kyuhyun’s hands. 

 

Waving the packet in the air Siwon said, “Not here. Look at it when you are alone sometime...even though I guess it would be entertaining for other people to see your expression. Either way, look at it whenever you have free time.”

 

Kyuhyun accepted the closed packet back when Siwon handed it to him and held it down at his side. Siwon was still watching him and once again leaned in closer. 

 

“Siwon...nhh...you’re too close,” Kyuhyun groaned as the man leaned up against him again.

 

“You have no idea how wrong you are. I can become a lot closer.”

 

Kyuhyun shut his eyes and tilted his head down as Siwon leaned forward towards him. He was leaning in to a point where Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s breaths on his parted lips. Siwon bent his neck so that he could stoop down and capture Kyuhyun’s lips again. 

 

Not expecting it, Kyuhyun gasped and once again Siwon gained access to the inside of his mouth. Siwon guided Kyuhyun’s head up so that it was resting against the wall. He then snaked one of his arms behind Kyuhyun and pulled him slightly away from the wall. He then began moving his other arm around Kyuhyun, and the boy thought he was going to be fully pulled into an embrace and devoured. 

 

Shocked when he wasn’t pulled in closer, Kyuhyun opened his eyes a crack to see Siwon semi-looking at him as well. 

 

Since Kyuhyun had been so distracted by Siwon, he had not noticed that the man had pushed the down arrow on the elevator. He soon became aware when the doors opened and Siwon slid him to the side and into the elevator. They were both standing in the elevator when Siwon broke their kiss and backed away slowly. Siwon pressed the ground level button before waving goodbye to the dazed boy standing in the elevator. 

 

Kyuhyun stood half dazed in the elevator and only snapped out of it when the doors closed, cutting his view of Siwon off. The elevator began to move and Kyuhyun had to give his head a small shake to bring himself back to reality. That man was able to control him so easily. Kyuhyun smacked his hand over his eyes and looked through his fingers down at the packet in his hand. 

 

_ Goddamn it...now I’m more curious than ever. I wonder why he didn’t want me looking at this when I was around him. Is there something bad in here? _

 

When the elevator reached the ground level, he stepped out only to be greeted by Hankyung. He was then led to the same car that had brought him here. 

 

Kyuhyun made sure to hide the cover page of the packet Siwon had given him so that Hankyung would not see anything. He didn’t understand what Siwon had given him, and he was not sure if Hankyung would understand and did not want to risk it. 

 

Without a question, Kyuhyun got in when the door was opened for him and stared at the cover of the packet. He was nervous about having to look at it once he got back to his room.

 

The car ride seemed a lot shorter, since he was constantly thinking of everything that had happened in just a short period of time. Looking at the clock in the car it read 1:49pm. Only seven minutes later did Kyuhyun arrive back at his campus. He thanked Hankyung and began his short walk to the dorm. As he arrived at the door, he could hear the ruffling of sheets and laughter. Did Eunhyuk have someone over? Placing the key in the lock Kyuhyun opened the door slowly.

 

“ Eunhyuk? ” he said walking into the room. As he walked a little further in, he saw Eunhyuk lying on his bed with Donghae on top of him.  “ Oh! I ’ m sorry! ” Kyuhyun said and backed away.  “ I can leave and come back later! ”

 

“ Ha ha! It ’ s okay Kyuhyun we were just messing around a little, ” Eunhyuk explained as Donghae lightly bit down on his neck.  “ Aaahhh! Donghae, stop we can ’ t now. Come on … get up. ”

 

“He said he would come back later though,” the man pouted as he looked down at Eunhyuk with a small pout on his lips. 

 

“No, this is his room too. Now come on, get up,” Eunhyuk said as he gave Donghae a gentle shove on his bare chest before lightly running his hands down to the mans abs.

 

Kyuhyun shifted uncomfortably, which snapped Eunhyuk out of his trance. Eunhyuk cleared his throat and Donghae let out a groan of aggravation. 

 

Donghae rested his head on Eunhyuk’s chest before he got up off the bed so that he could pull his shirt on and toss Eunhyuk his. Once they both had their shirts on, Donghae looked at his phone and explained to Eunhyuk how he had to get going anyways. Eunhyuk showed Donghae out of the dorm and hugged him goodbye before he left.

 

For the short time Kyuhyun was alone in the room, he hid the packet Siwon had given him at the bottom of one of his drawers to make sure Eunhyuk wouldn’t accidentally see it. He would get a chance to look at it anyways when Eunhyuk went to class on Monday.

 

When Eunhyuk came back to the room, he was glowing. He quickly moved to his desk and sat down in his chair. Smiling, he looked over at Kyuhyun and happily said,  “ How did it go with Siwon today? ”

 

“ It went good, I am meeting up with him again on Tuesday to talk a bit more, ” he said with a half smile on his face.

 

“ Oooohhhh! Cho Kyuhyun, do you like this man!? ” Eunhyuk asked with an even larger smile on his face.

 

“ Maybe a little...I don ’ t know. You seem to be pretty close already with Donghae though, ” he pointed out as he spotted an already forming hickey on Eunhyuk ’ s neck. “Anyways, didn’t you like Siwon originally? Seems like you gave you gave up on that pretty quickly.”

 

“ Mhmm, Donghae’s a great guy! ” he exclaimed while rocking back and forth on his chair, looking like he was about to fall off. “And how could I not change to prefer Donghae after seeing him today!? I prefer him over Siwon!” Eunhyuk explained as he hugged himself tightly while rocking back and forth even more.  “ Wait, ” he said with question in his voice as he stopped rocking all of the sudden.  “ Didn ’ t we tell ZhouMi that we would go out and get drinks with him Tuesday? You can ’ t meet with Siwon that day! ”

 

“ Aish! I completely forgot about that! I need to send him a quick e-mail letting him know that I can ’ t make it, ” Kyuhyun sighed, not knowing whether it was due to sadness or relief.

 


	6. Sub...A Sub For What?

Kyuhyun had been sitting and staring at a blank e-mail for about 10 minutes now, wondering what he should say to Siwon. Tapping his fingers lightly on the keyboard, he finally came to the conclusion that he had no idea how to communicate with this man. Not thinking of anything to say at the moment, Kyuhyun pulled open the drawer that had the packet in it. He looked at the cover once again while trying to be as subtle as possible, so that Eunhyuk wouldn ’ t question what he was doing.

 

_ Sub _ _ … _ _ a sub for what? _ He asked himself as he glanced at the cover. 

 

Getting over the awkward feeling of e-mailing Siwon about Tuesday, he opened up a new e-mail and quickly typed a message to explain his dilemma.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Tuesday

Date: 26 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

I made plans already for Tuesday at 3:00pm, I don’t think I’ll be able to meet with you on that day. What do you want me to substitute for?

Cho Kyuhyun

Sitting at his desk, he pulled out one of his binders and began flipping through his notes from Friday. There was barely anything written down, however, because he had been thinking about Siwon. He would have to remember to ask someone if he could borrow their notes since he had no idea what the professor had talked about in class.

 

No more than two minutes of looking at his notes did he get an e-mail. It was only once the e-mail arrived that Kyuhyun noticed he had been rereading the same thing the entire time.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: We Will Meet Tuesday

Date: 26 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun,

I told you already, call me Siwon. There is no need to be formal. What are your plans for Tuesday? We can work around them. You might need to Google some things in the packet but Sub means Submissive, not substitute. Look up the definition.

 

Siwon

 

Tilting his head to the side, Kyuhyun wondered why Siwon was so set on meeting him on Tuesday. Hitting the reply button he wrote out another e-mail.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Determined About Tuesday…

Date: 26 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

Siwon,

I am going out for drinks with Eunhyuk and another friend of mine. I will make sure to use Google whenever needed…kind of curious as to what is in this packet. I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Not knowing how long it would take Siwon to reply, Kyuhyun went back to looking at his limited amount of notes. But it was no more than a minute before another e-mail was received.

 

“ Geez, Kyuhyun, what are you and that Siwon guy talking about? ” Eunhyuk asked.

 

“ Nothing important. Why don ’ t you e-mail Donghae if you are so bored, not like you're preparing for finals yet, ” Kyuhyun sniped back.

 

“ Ahh … I didn ’ t get his e-mail address. Can you ask Siwon what it is!? ” he asked excitedly .

 

“ If that will get you off my back sure. ”

 

Opening up the new e-mail Kyuhyun almost gasped when he saw what Siwon had sent back to him.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: We Said Tuesday, So It Will Be Tuesday

Date: 26 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun,

There is only one place to go and drink around your college, I will come and pick you up around 5:00pm and then we can go and talk. I am not taking no for an answer, so be prepared to leave. Bring the packet I gave you along as well. We can talk about it and you can ask whatever questions you may have.

 

Siwon

 

How could this guy think he could just come and pick him up whenever he felt like it? Two hours wasn ’ t nearly enough time to spend getting drunk with his two friends!  However, he hit reply.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Mr. Persistence

Date: 26 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

Siwon,

Two hours doesn’t seem like enough time to get drunk with friends but fine, I’ll bring the packet with. I’ll tell them I have to leave early for something so I’ll be ready. Also…Eunhyuk wants Donghae’s e-mail address…they’re hitting it off alright. See you Tuesday, I guess.

Kyuhyun

 

Almost right away, Kyuhyun got another e-mail confirming Tuesday and then Eunhyuk let out a large squeal as he explained how Siwon had sent him Donghae ’ s e-mail address. Kyuhyun didn ’ t know whether to be glad Eunhyuk had it, or scared because who knew how long he would be talking to Donghae.

 

“ Don ’ t stay up all night, Eunhyuk, ” Kyuhyun warned his friend as he spun around in his chair to face him.  “ You do have an early class tomorrow and finals are almost here. ”

 

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes a Kyuhyun right when he pressed the send button, sending his first e-mail off to Donghae. 

 

“ I know, I know. I swear, Kyuhyun, sometimes you act like my mother. ” Eunhyuk let out a large sigh as he continued staring at his computer screen, anxious to hear back from Donghae.

 

Not feeling like getting in an argument over nothing, Kyuhyun chose to ignore his friend and went back to looking over his notes from the previous week ’ s class. As it grew later, Kyuhyun decided to make some tea in hopes of keeping him awake just long enough to memorize the information he had open before him. While sipping his hot tea, he noticed he was also hungry. He popped in some instant noodles, and waited for them to finish before sitting back down. As he ate his noodles, he kept thinking about the packet Siwon had handed him.

 

_ Submissive _ _ … _ _ what is a submissive? Hmm _ _ … _ _ I guess I could Google it quickly, Eunhyuk is too busy e-mailing Donghae to pay attention anyways so why wait?  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he clicked to open a new tab for Google. 

 

Clicking on the text box, Kyuhyun innocently typed in the word Submissive and clicked on the first link, bringing him to a Wikipedia page. Just what he needed for a simple answer.

 

While waiting for the page to load, Kyuhyun took another sip of his tea and continued to drink once the page was up. Reading the first couple of lines of the definition, Kyuhyun began to choke on his tea. He tried to set it down but ended up missing the desk and spilled it all over his lap. Because it was still scalding hot, he stood up in shock, bumping his desk, managing to knock his noodles all over himself as well.

 

“ Aish! ” he yelled as his bowl fell to the floor, still coughing on his choked tea.

 

“ You okay there, Kyuhyun? ” Eunhyuk asked, looking confused as to why his friend had just caused such a commotion.  “ What did you do? ”

 

“ NOTHING! ” he quickly answered as he looked back over to his computer.

 

“ Sure? ” Eunhyuk asked as he got up and began walking over to Kyuhyun ’ s desk.

 

Not wanting Eunhyuk to see what he had been looking at, he quickly sat down sideways on his chair and closed out of the open tab. His pants were still scalding hot with the liquid that had fallen from his mug and bowl, so he sat with his legs open to try and keep them cooler. Looking away from his computer screen, he saw Eunhyuk kneeling down between his legs.

 

“ Ya! Eunhyuk, what are you doing? ” Kyuhyun shouted as he pushed Eunhyuk ’ s head away as it grew closer to his crotch. Even though he was pushing his head away, Eunhyuk kept inching closer and closer until he took a big sniff.  “ H-hey! ”

 

“ No fair... ” Eunhyuk complained as he got even closer and placed his mouth on the crotch on Kyuhyun ’ s pants. Eunhyuk continued to move his mouth around the crotch of his pants, even licking and biting at it. Then, drawing back, Eunhyuk slurped a noodle into his mouth.  “ You had the good flavored instant noodles! You said you’d save that one for me! ” he complained as he sat back on his heels.

 

Eunhyuk brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped away any liquid that had made its way onto his face. 

 

It was only then that Kyuhyun noticed he had been gripping his desk so tightly that he had white knuckles. He released the desk and flexed his fingers a couple of times to get the blood flowing again.

 

“ What!? A noodle!? ” Kyuhyun said angrily.

 

“ Mhmm, you had one sticking to your pants and I didn ’ t want to take one off the floor, ” explained Eunhyuk while he wiped his mouth again.

 

With wide eyes, Kyuhyun looked at his friend who was still sitting there smiling up at him. Still in shock, he lowered the bowl down towards Eunhyuk’s face. 

 

“ There ’ s still PLENTY in here! Why did you have to do that!? ” he commanded.

 

“ More fun this way! ” Eunhyuk explained.  “ Eating from a bowl is boring. ”

 

Kyuhyun couldn ’ t do anything but stare. Was Eunhyuk being serious right now?

 

“ More … fun … ? ” he questioned angrily. 

 

Now he was becoming angry and before he knew what he was doing he had jumped out of his chair and pinned Eunhyuk to the floor of their room. He was straddling Eunhyuk’s hips, so he couldn ’ t move much no matter how much he struggled.

 

“ Ouch get off! ” Eunhyuk yelled to Kyuhyun.  “ Let ’ s just talk if I really upset you. It was just meant as a joke! ”

 

“ But just normal talking is BORING! ” Kyuhyun replied, mimicking what Eunhyuk had just told him.  “ You can ’ t always get away with what you want, ” Kyuhyun explained as he moved Eunhyuk ’ s hands to be pinned above his head, just like what Siwon had done to him before.  “ And you aren ’ t the only one who gets to tease in this room. ” As he said that he moved his hand down towards Eunhyuk ’ s crotch and began to lightly run his fingers over it.

 

Since Eunhyuk had teased him around his crotch, he only thought it appropriate to tease him back in the same spot. 

 

“ Nhh …” Eunhyuk lightly moaned at the touch.  “ Who taught you to do this? ” he asked. Eunhyuk was genuinely curious considering he had never seen Kyuhyun act out like this. And especially since he has never done anything even semi-sexual towards anyone else before.

 

Ignoring him, Kyuhyun placed his whole palm down on Eunhyuk causing him to slightly buck his hips. Kyuhyun smiled and laughed a bit as he watched Eunhyuk ’ s face begin to turn slightly red. He felt a bulge begin to form beneath his palm as he moved it slightly. 

 

_ Maybe this is why Siwon teases me _ _ … _ _ it _ _ ’ _ _ s kind of entertaining to watch,  _ Kyuhyun admitted to himself.

 

“ You … you better … stop …” Eunhyuk gasped as he tried to gain more control.

“ Hhhmmm? Why? ” Kyuhyun asked while putting more pressure down on Eunhyuk ’ s growing bulge. “What could you do against me right now?”

 

“ I ’ ll tell Donghae on you … that ’ s why. ”

 

“ And I would care about that because … ? ” Kyuhyun trailed off and rolled his eyes at his friend, not really sure how he was going to use Donghae against him.

 

“ He can tell Siwon, ” Eunhyuk whispered as he raised his head slightly off the ground towards Kyuhyun to make sure he would hear him. Eunhyuk slowly rested his head back on the floor and continued, “That’s why. Wouldn’t want Siwon thinking you’re taking advantage of his brothers new interest would you?”

 

Flustered by Eunhyuk ’ s idea, he squeezed him even harder causing him to let out a couple louder moans.  “ Aahh! Kyu-Kyuhyun no … st-stoo-op …”

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kyuhyun firmly planted the hand that had been on Eunhyuk ’ s bulge over his mouth to silence the whining other. There was another knock and both of them stayed as still as possible, until they heard the footsteps moving away from their door. It was only when the light fully shined through the bottom crack again that they were sure the person was gone.

 

Kyuhyun let out a sigh, glad that the person had left. He leaned his head down a bit, his hand still over Eunhyuk ’ s mouth, and took some time to relax. 

 

Seeing his opportunity, Eunhyuk bucked his hips up into Kyuhyun. Now it was Kyuhyun ’ s turn to be the one moaning.

 

“Ahhnn!” Kyuhyun gasped out involuntarily. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he said as his grip on Eunhyuk tightened. 

 

Eunhyuk wretched his head to the side moving Kyuhyun ’ s hand off his mouth just enough to say,  “ Well, based on your reaction I take it you like Choi Siwon. ”

 

“ It ’ s none of your business who I do or do not like, ” Kyuhyun pouted as he kept Eunhyuk ’ s wrists pinned down.

 

“ It ’ s not my fault I can read you like a book. I ’ ve known you too long to not be able to, ” Eunhyuk said with a sly smile growing across his face as he watched Kyuhyun become more flustered.

 

“ You little shit, ” Kyuhyun breathed out as he rolled off of Eunhyuk to lie next to him on the cold floor.

 

“ I should be the one saying that to YOU! ” Eunhyuk sighed as he slowly got up, the bulge in his pants still present.  “ I ’ ll be back, ” he said as he got up and headed out of the room, most likely to the bathroom to take care of his “little” problem.

 

For the rest of the night Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk did not say much to each other. Not necessarily because either was mad, but because Kyuhyun really wanted to review his notes and Eunhyuk REALLY wanted to e-mail Donghae. It wasn ’ t until Kyuhyun had showered and was getting ready to crawl into bed that Eunhyuk spoke up.

 

“ We ’ re cool right? ” he asked as he spun around in his chair and looked at Kyuhyun with squinted eyes. There was a good chance that Kyuhyun would still be mad, he was good at holding grudges.

 

“ Yeah...we ’ re cool,” Kyuhyun breathed out as he ran a hand over his face. “But, wake me up with your compulsive giggling and I will pin you down again and I won ’ t be nice! ” Kyuhyun warned his slightly startled roommate.

 

Too tired to say anything else, Kyuhyun flipped over and fell right asleep to a point where he wasn ’ t sure when Eunhyuk had even decided to go to bed.

 


	7. Submissive Concent

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to an empty room. It was already 10:27am which meant Eunhyuk was already in class. Running his fingers through his hair, Kyuhyun shuffled over to his desk and threw his math book and binder into his backpack for his class later in the day. As he lifted his math book out of the desk, he got a glimpse of the packet Siwon had given him about being a Submissive. After tossing his needed materials into his backpack, he picked up the packet and wondered if he really wanted to take a look at it after reading what a Submissive was last night. Grabbing his laptop, he tossed it onto his bed as he flipped through the first couple of pages of the packet.

 

Kyuhyun kept flipping through until he found the first interesting section, APPENDIX 2, a list of hard limits. As he read through them he thought they seemed reasonable enough for what Siwon seemed to have in mind for him. Things such as, no fire, no cutting, no needles or piercing, no leaving any permanent marks, and no direct contact with electrical currents. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked right below to see APPENDIX 3 which involved soft limits which were to be discussed by both parties, meaning Siwon and him together.

 

The more Kyuhyun looked at this section the more he noticed just what it included.

 

“ What the …” Kyuhyun mumbled as he took a closer look at all the lists in the packet.

 

  * Does the Submissive consent to: masturbation, fellatio, swallowing semen, anal intercourse, anal fisting.



 

  * Does the Submissive consent to the use of: vibrators, butt plugs, dildos, other anal toys.



 

  * Does the Submissive consent to: bondage with rope, bondage with leather cuffs, bondage with handcuffs/shackles/manacles, bondage with tape, bondage with other.



 

  * Does the Submissive consent to be restrained with: hands bound in front/back, ankles bound, elbows bound, knees bound, wrists bound to ankles, binding to fixed items, furniture, etc., binding with spreader-bar, suspension.



 

  * Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?



 

  * Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?



 

  * How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience?



Where 1 is like intensely and 5 dislike intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

 

  * Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishment/discipline: spanking, whipping, biting, hot wax, paddling, caning, nipple clamps, ice, other types/methods of pain.



 

Kyuhyun didn ’ t know what to think as he looked up from the long list of soft terms that he would probably be discussing with Siwon on Tuesday. Was he really okay with going through with this sort of thing? Sure, he had told Siwon that he liked him, and he didn ’ t mind being touched by the man, but this seemed like something very serious that he would need to think about before jumping into. 

 

Flipping open his laptop he thought he might as well Google some of the things that he didn ’ t know about from the many lists. The more he looked into these things the more concerned he got. These did not seem like pleasant things for him to have to endure while Siwon would not be enduring any of them. What if he agreed and couldn ’ t handle what Siwon was doing to him? What would happen then? 

 

He tossed the packet down and it flipped open to another random page which listed SAFEWORDS at the top, something he had missed before.

 

“ Yellow and Red …” Kyuhyun red out loud.  “ Yellow means … Submissive is close to his limit of endurance. ” Swallowing hard Kyuhyun scratched his head. Would Siwon really bring him to the point of having to use a safeword around him? Looking back down he searched for what Red meant,  “ Red … Submissive  cannot tolerate any further demands. Dominant ’ s action will cease completely with immediate effect. ” Reading that made Kyuhyun even more nervous with the thought that he might be pushed all the way to his limit. Then he got to thinking,  “ Dominant … if I ’ m the Submissive … does that make Siwon … the Dominant? Makes sense I guess, ” he said turning slightly pale.

 

He hadn ’ t noticed how much time had passed since he had begun reading the packet and had not even heard Eunhyuk open the door and greet him.

 

“ Hey … Kyuhyun are you alright? ” Eunhyuk asked.

 

“ Oh you ’ re back … what? ”

 

“ You okay? ” he asked again in a concerned voice.

 

“ Yeah I ’ m fine, why? ”

 

“ Have you seen your face? Are you feeling sick? ”

 

“ No I ’ m fine, really, ” Kyuhyun ensured his friend as he flipped the packet closed and flipped it over so the cover couldn ’ t be seen.

 

The secretiveness interested Eunhyuk so he walked over to Kyuhyun ’ s bed. He went to reach down for the packet but Kyuhyun grabbed his wrist before he could get a hold of it. Eunhyuk flinched,  “ Tight grip you have there …” he winced,  “ what is that? ”

 

“ It ’ s nothing, just something for math, ” Kyuhyun lied as he got up and slipped it into his backpack along with his other things.  “ I ’ m going to grab some lunch and head to the library, ” he announced as he also slid his computer into his backpack.

 

“ Sure … see ya later, ” Eunhyuk said as he gave a small wave goodbye to Kyuhyun as the door closed.  “ Something ’ s up. ”

 

Kyuhyun spent the rest of the time before his class picking at his lunch and barely eating anything, because he was thinking about the packet he had stashed away in his backpack. 

 

When class time eventually came, he was still distracted with the thoughts of the packet lying inside his backpack. A couple of times during class, the professor had called on Kyuhyun to answer a problem. Every time, he had been spacing out and was unable to answer the question, something that everyone in the class found shocking considering math was his best subject. Heck, he didn ’ t even have to be taking math right now! He was taking the damn course because he thought it was fun!

 

The class time passed slowly, but Kyuhyun was thankful when it was over knowing that it was his only class for the day and that he could spend the rest of his day relaxing. He had made up his mind that he did not want to look at the packet Siwon had given him any more until he was able to sit down with the man and talk about it face to face.

 

It wasn ’ t until he was walking back to his dorm that he noticed how hungry he really was since his lunch had basically went untouched. Now he was glad that he had taken it with him and could eat once he was back in his room. Upon reaching his room, he could hear loud laughing coming from the other side of the door, this must have meant Eunhyuk was talking with Donghae. He couldn ’ t think of any other reason he would be laughing at a stressful time like this with finals slowly approaching.

 

“ Ah, Kyuhyun, you’re back! ” he exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

 

“ Mhmm … talking with Donghae I take it? ” Kyuhyun asked, already feeling slightly less tense at the boy ’ s cheerful face.

  
  


“ Yeah, he ’ s real fun to talk with … when he isn ’ t busy that is, ” Eunhyuk pouted.

 

“ Well what can you expect? He does have a job after all, ” Kyuhyun reminded his friend as he pulled his leftover lunch from his bag and began to eat.

 

“ But … I want to be entertained …” he complained, clearly missing Donghae and the fun they had experienced Sunday.

 

“ Psst, Eunhyuk, ” Kyuhyun called over to his friend.  “ Want some entertainment? ” he asked with a smirk on his face.

 

Eunhyuk looked over and was genuinely shocked at the sight before him. Sitting in his chair with his legs spread like the other day he had placed a couple pieces of kimchi right on the crotch of his pants.

 

“ You ’ re just gonna yell at me if I do anything, ” Eunhyuk pouted again with a look of disappointment on his face.

 

“ Fine … if you don ’ t want to eat it I guess I’ll have to, ” Kyuhyun said as he used his chopsticks to pick up one of the pieces.  “ And it ’ s soooooo good. You’re missing out here. ”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes to show Eunhyuk how much he was enjoying his kimchi and the next time he opened his eyes Eunhyuk was kneeling down in front of him just like yesterday. Closing his eyes, Eunhyuk bent his head down and ate the other piece of kimchi off of Kyuhyun ’ s pants.

 

“ Always making things more interesting aren ’ t you, ” Eunhyuk commented as he swallowed the kimchi and got up to go back to his desk.

 

“ Well … didn ’ t want you being BORED now! ” Kyuhyun said, purposefully putting emphasis on the word bored to remind Eunhyuk what he had said to get into trouble yesterday.

 

Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing at the memory of what exactly had happened. They could both laugh about it freely now since they knew the chances of something like that ever happening again was pretty slim.

 

After finishing his meal, Kyuhyun pulled his laptop out from his backpack and decided now would be a good time to send an e-mail to Siwon.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: So Much To Think About

Date: 27 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

Siwon,

I looked at the packet, or I should say skimmed it more. There are a lot of things I want to clarify with you tomorrow, it seems like you’re asking a lot of me with all these lists. Plus I still need to go through most of the packet which might be easier with you around.

 

Kyuhyun

Pressing send Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair and waiting for his computer to bing to let him know he had a response. No sooner than five minutes later the bing finally came.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Only The Necessities

Date: 27 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun,

I would be more than glad to go over things with you to make sure you fully understand what I would be asking of you if you chose to accept this offer. Don’t worry, if you accept I will make sure you feel comfortable…to some extent.

 

Siwon

To some extent? Kyuhyun was beginning to feel a bit scared as he reread the e-mail Siwon had sent him. Not knowing how else to respond, he decided to send a simple e-mail to confirm that he would be picked up tomorrow from the bar at 5:00pm. He still hadn ’ t told Eunhyuk or ZhouMi about his early departure tomorrow, but he figured he would just tell them then and apologize.

 

He let out a sigh as he closed his computer and cleared out his backpack since he knew he wouldn ’ t be using it tomorrow. Once everything was put away, he closed his laptop seeing that it was already 9:30pm. Even though he knew he had no need to go to bed early, he felt drained. He decided he would quickly take a shower and then go to bed. After all, he had spent a good portion of his day thinking about what the packet really meant for him if he accepted, and using Google to try and get a better understanding.

 

_ I better remember to clear my history tomorrow,  _ Kyuhyun thought as he grabbed his towel and headed for the shower.

 

Even though he spent only 15 minutes showering, he felt like he had been in there for hours because all he could think about was Siwon. Even as he dressed himself in the room, looking down at himself he could almost feel Siwon ’ s hands running over his body. A shiver went down his spine as he shook his head to try and get it clear again.

 

“ Don ’ t forget, we are doing drinks with ZhouMi tomorrow at 3:00pm, ” Eunhyuk said, breaking the silence in the room just as Kyuhyun finished pulling his pajama bottoms on.

 

“ I remember, ” Kyuhyun replied probably a bit sadder than he should be.

 

“ Not looking forward to it anymore? ”

 

“ No, it ’ s not that. I ’ m just … tired. I ’ m heading to bed. Keep the giggling with Donghae down would ya? I swear I could hear you in the bathroom while I was showering. ”

 

Blushing, Eunhyuk turned back to his computer and feverishly typed away on his keyboard, trying hard to suppress the laughs he so badly wanted to let out.


	8. Nice and Snug

Slowly, Kyuhyun opened his eyes as he heard his phone going off on his desk. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to his phone.

 

“Hey…” Kyuhyun grumbled into the phone.

 

“ _What!? That’s all I get from my son after not seeing him for months!?”_ Jaejoong exclaimed  in disappointment.

 

“Sorry mom, I just woke up,” he complained while he walked back to his bed and sat down again.

 

_“It’s almost graduation time, isn’t it?”_

 

“Mhmm, this is the last week before finals and then graduation comes shortly after.”

 

_“Since you just woke up, I take it you haven’t had a chance to look at your e-mail. I’m sorry sweetie, but...I won’t be able to make it to your graduation. I have to go somewhere…”_ Jaejoong trailed off, knowing this news would break Kyuhyun’s heart.

 

“Somewhere with _him_?”

 

_“Don’t talk about Yunho like that!”_ Jaejoong said fiercely. _“He’s doing the best he can, and the next time you see him I want you to treat him with respect!”_

 

“He’s not my father, Yesung is!” Kyuhyun fired back.

 

_“Yesung isn’t your real father either Kyuhyun, you know that.”_

 

“Pfft, he may as well be, your first husband did a crappy job and Yesung basically raised me.”

 

_“I-I don’t want to talk about this right now. I just wanted to call and wish you luck with everything…not get into another fight. I miss you, Kyuhyun. Come visit me when graduation is done,”_ Jaejoong told Kyuhyun with some hope in his voice that Kyuhyun would actually come home. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll keep in contact. Sorry but I have to go now.”

 

_“Okay, bye honey I lo-“_ Kyuhyun cut off the conversation before Jaejoong could finish talking to him. 

 

He was angry his mom wasn’t coming any more, but now he could see if Yesung wanted to come. Kyuhyun knew his mom and Yesung didn’t exactly get along well after the divorce, so he could only really see them on separate occasions.

 

Punching in the number he knew by heart, Kyuhyun listened on the phone intently hoping that Yesung would pick up. He waited and prayed, until he heard a familiar voice over the other end.

 

_ “Hey there Kyuhyun, what’s up?” _ Yesung asked in a cheerful tone. Clearly he was happy to hear from Kyuhyun.

 

“Hey, Yesung. Not much just talked to Jaejoong…” Kyuhyun said with some hesitation. He didn’t know how Yesung would react.

 

_“What did Jaejoong have to say?”_

 

“Not coming to my graduation any more…do you want to come? I don’t know the exact date but I can give it to you once I look it up.”

 

_“Sure! I would love to see you again Kyuhyun,”_ Yesung replied, glad that he would get to spend some quality time with Kyuhyun again for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

“Okay, I’ll let you know once I find out. Talk to ya later. Bye,” and with that he pressed the end call button and tossed his phone down on his bed.

 

His eyes were still dazed with sleep so he rubbed them to get them clear. Once he removed his hands from his eyes he looked up at the digital clock he had set on the dresser to see that it was already 12:38pm.

 

“Shit…” he mumbled as he got up once again and pulled clean clothes from the dresser. “Why didn’t you wake me up Eunhyuk?” he asked his friend who was sitting at his computer with a large smile on his face.

 

“I did try! I poked you, called your name, I even pulled the covers off of you…TWICE!”

 

“Mmmmm…guess I was tired,” he grumbled rubbing his hand over his face.

 

“Yeah I guess so, and boy can you snore when you are passed out!” Eunhyuk laughed at his friend. “I got an e-mail from my professor, I have today off as well to study for exams. He’s just putting a PowerPoint up so we can look at it on our own time,” he explained excitedly. He knew that meant more time to e-mail and talk to Donghae.

 

“Oh good…are you actually going to look at it or just talk to Donghae?”

 

“It’s not like all I do is talk to Donghae! I’m a good student!” Eunhyuk yelled. “Oh and by the way, ZhouMi called earlier today, he said that he should be done with everything by 2:00pm instead of 3:00pm so we are meeting him at the bar an hour early.”

 

“Okay that’s fine,” _Gives me another hour to get drunk before seeing Siwon today…_ Kyuhyun thought as he pulled on a tight blue shirt followed by skinny jeans.

 

Around 1:45pm Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk headed out to the bar. Before heading out, Kyuhyun had gathered up the packet and a couple other things to make it look like he was going to be busy. 

 

Upon arrival, they saw an excited ZhouMi waving to them by the door. When Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk reached ZhouMi, he threw his arms around the two of them and pulled them in for a large hug. 

 

“Hey guys!” ZhouMi greeted excitedly. “Kyuhyun…what’s up with the bag?” he asked sadly since he expected that they would be hanging out all night getting drunk. 

 

“Oh…um…I actually have to leave early to go and…uh….study with someone from one of my classes,” he lied while staring at the bag he had slung over his shoulder. “He really needs help so...I can’t just let him fail…” Kyuhyun turned his head away, acting as if he was looking over his shoulder at something to try and hide his lying face from his friends.

 

“Aww man! I thought we were going to be drinking all night!” ZhouMi said with disappointment. “Are you sure you can’t get a hold of that guy and cancel your plans? Just study another night!”

 

“I can’t do that, sorry…” Kyuhyun replied as he shifted his bag on his shoulder again uncomfortably. 

 

All three guys looked at each other and shrugged it off. There was nothing they could do about it, so they entered the bar. 

 

There were a lot of college students hanging out there already, either skipping out on class or had the day off just like them. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk and ZhouMi found an open table towards the back of the bar and sat down.

 

“I’ll go get us some beer!” Eunhyuk offered and set off. The whole time he was gone Kyuhyun kept thinking about the strange packet in his bag and just what tonight with Siwon was going to be like, having to discuss all of its contents. He hoped that neither Eunhyuk nor ZhouMi would come up with any reason to go through his bag, or he was going to have to think quickly on his feet. “HERE WE GO! JUST WHAT THE DOCTOR ORDERED!” screamed Eunhyuk when he arrived back at the table holding a tray with nine beers sitting on it.

 

Kyuhyun immediately picked one up and chugged it down before the other two could even get a sip in. Slamming the bottle down, he quickly picked up a second and did the same thing, finishing only half of this one in one go.

 

“Woah, relax Kyuhyun. The beer isn’t going anywhere,” ZhouMi said as he pat his friend on the back who burped is response. “We’ll take turns going up and paying for drinks,” he said and nodded at the other two who nodded back agreeing to the plan.

 

Not long after, Kyuhyun had drunk the three beers that had been placed before him while the other two had just finished their first. It had only been around 45 minutes, but Kyuhyun was already feeling drunk because of how quickly he had been drinking.

 

“I want to go and get more,” Kyuhyun slightly slurred. He got up and clung to the table when he almost toppled over.

 

“Sure you can make it?” Eunhyuk asked his friend while he laughed at how drunk he had already gotten.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he replied and giving a salute to his two friends began to walk away. But as he walked away he noticed he had to go to the bathroom. Slipping inside, he stumbled up to the urinal and released a steady stream. “Aaahhhh that’s much better,” he sighed and zipped up his fly and washed his hands before heading back out. Quickly looking at his watch he saw it was 2:56pm. “I still have an hour before _he_ comes,” Kyuhyun realized as he pushed the bathroom door open.

 

As he was walking up to the counter to order a pitcher of beer, he noticed Siwon and Donghae enter and sit down at a table at the other end of the bar. Kyuhyun quickly gathered up the pitcher and three glasses and brought them back to the table.  

“That took a while, did you get lost Kyuhyun?” ZhouMi asked as he lightly punched the younger boy in the arm.

 

“Hey I got you more beer, be happy!” he snapped as he poured himself a glass and chugged it down. “AAAHHH THAT’S GOOD! Fuck Thirsty Thursday, I’m gonna make it Thirsty TUESDAY!” he exclaimed with his speech more slurred than before.

 

Half an hour later, Kyuhyun was definitely the most drunk out of his friends and stumbled when he got up announcing that he needed to get some fresh air. As he walked past the table Siwon and Donghae had been sitting at, he noticed they were no longer there. 

 

Stumbling out the door, Kyuhyun planted his hand on a wall to steady himself. Whenever he opened his eyes, everything began to spin and a nauseating feeling overwhelmed him.

 

“You feeling okay, Kyuhyun?” ZhouMi asked as he stood next to him.

 

“Yeah, just needed to clear my head a bit, it was getting too loud in there.”

 

“Mhmm, they finally opened up the dance floor,” he pointed out as they looked back inside to see multicolored lights flashing everywhere against the tinted windows. “Hey…” ZhouMi said as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, causing him to plant his back against the wall so that his hands were one either side of his face.

 

“ZhouMi, not so close,” Kyuhyun said planting his hands on ZhouMi’s chest trying to push him away. “Your breath stinks of the alcohol.”

 

“So does yours,” he said while taking a hold of Kyuhyun’s chin so he had to look at him. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Let go.”

 

“No.”

 

“Ah…” Kyuhyun was shocked. Usually, ZhouMi listened to him when he asked him to do something. “Mmmm...ZhouMi stop,” he whined as ZhouMi stooped down and got closer to his face.

 

“What do you say about a kiss?” ZhouMi asked as he got slightly rougher on Kyuhyun. 

 

“No, I said let go!” Kyuhyun said with more force his time, trying to be a convincing drunk. Besides, he was ZhouMi’s friend and he was not about to fuck up a good friendship by making out with him while he was drunk. “Go back to Eunhyuk, you left him all alone,” Kyuhyun said with another failed attempt to shove ZhouMi away with his drunk, weak arms.

“He’s entertaining himself with the dance floor. You should see him going at it in there, I swear he’s turning all the straight guys gay without even trying.”

 

“Please stop,” Kyuhyun begged again in yet another failed attempt. “We can’t…”

 

ZhouMi didn’t listen to him this time either and started to come in for the kiss. Kyuhyun clamped his eyes shut and tried to turn his head away. When the kiss never came, Kyuhyun opened his eyes to see Siwon holding one of ZhouMi’s hands behind his back.

 

“Ouch! What the hell are you doing!?” ZhouMi yelled as he tried to wiggle free.

 

“I could swear that I heard Kyuhyun say that he wanted you to stop,” Siwon said as he tightened his grip on ZhouMi’s wrist. “Now...I want you to tell me why you didn’t want to listen to him!”

 

“Siwon, stop it!” Kyuhyun yelled as he tried to lean off the wall.

 

Siwon glared at Kyuhyun, but released ZhouMi’s wrist and shoved the boy away from them both. ZhouMi regained his composure and stared up at the man who had grabbed him so unexpectedly. He wanted to yell at him, but once he looked at him he felt completely intimidated by the look he was receiving.

 

“I’m…going back inside,” ZhouMi told Kyuhyun as he walked away. He spared one last glance over his shoulder before walking back into the dark, loud bar.

 

After watching the older boy head back inside, Siwon turned his full attention back to Kyuhyun.

 

“Come on we’re leaving,” he told the boy in a firm voice.

 

“I can’t, I have to go and get my bag. It has the…the packet in it…” he stuttered in embarrassment as he said it, looking down at the ground blushing slightly. “And I have to let Eunhyuk and ZhouMi know I’m leaving anyways.”

 

“Gah…fine. Go quickly, I’ll come with to make sure your friend doesn’t try anything else on you.” With that said, they entered the bar again.

 

The bar was a lot noisier now as the music playing for the dance floor and pounded in the background. Kyuhyun didn’t know if it was because the music was too loud or because of the alcohol, but his head was beginning to spin even more now. 

 

As Kyuhyun looked around, he noticed that neither ZhouMi nor Eunhyuk were at the table where his bag remained on the floor. Kyuhyun went and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He hated to leave his friends without saying anything, so he began to look around some more. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Kyuhyun spun around to see Siwon pointing towards the dance floor where he saw Eunhyuk dancing with Donghae…or more so grinding.

 

Eunhyuk had his back up against Donghae with his head leaning back against the man’s shoulder. Donghae was holding Eunhyuk close, as one hand forced the blonde’s head back to expose his neck and the other worked its way down Eunhyuk’s front and into his pants. Eunhyuk was grasping at Donghae as he pushed his butt up against Donghae’s crotch, which was already showing an erection. As the two continued to move together, Eunhyuk’s expression began to change to show more and more pleasure as Donghae’s hand repeatedly moved up and down inside his pants.

 

Startled by what he was watching, Kyuhyun spun around to walk away only to run flat up against Siwon. At the time, Kyuhyun still felt dizzy from all the alcohol and the music, and lights weren’t working in his favor either. Clamping his hand over his mouth, he ran/stumbled to get outside.

 

Siwon followed close behind just in time to see Kyuhyun lean over and puke into the gutter. Grunting in disgust, Siwon walked over and took Kyuhyun’s bag from him and slung it over his own shoulder. Then the man took out a handkerchief and handed it to him.

 

“Wipe your mouth when you’re done,” he instructed Kyuhyun, who took the handkerchief and did as he was told. “Keep it,” Siwon said before Kyuhyun was done. “Do you feel better now?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he looked up at Siwon with sweat glistening on his forehead. Taking a deep breath of clean air he said, “Feels good to have some of the alcohol out of my system.”

 

“From how much you just threw up I would say the majority of it came out. Now, come on,” Siwon said taking a hold of Kyuhyun’s arm. “We’re going to my place to have our talk. I’ll text Donghae to tell Eunhyuk where you’ve gone and to also inform your other…friend.”

 

“ZhouMi…” Kyuhyun said quietly as he nodded and followed Siwon to his car. “You drive?” he asked as Siwon held open his door.

 

“Yes, I am not an invalid. It’s just nice to have someone else do it. Donghae has his own car and will make sure your friends get home safe. Now get in.”

 

Sliding into the passenger seat, Kyuhyun fumbled with the seat belt until Siwon reached and fastened him in.

 

“Nice and snug,” he said standing up with a smirk on his face before closing the door.

 

Without saying anything else, Siwon got in the driver’s seat and gave Kyuhyun his bag back. The ride went quietly until they got to the building where Siwon lived and he helped Kyuhyun into the elevator.

 

“Who is he to you?” Siwon asked as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

 

“Who? ZhouMi? He’s just a friend I’ve known for a couple of years.”

 

“Seems to me he had more than friendship on his mind. I thought you said you liked me.”

 

“He was drunk…”

 

“Not as much as you,” he said glaring down at the boy. “Why did you get that drunk? You let your guard down.”

 

“I was tired of thinking too much and it just kind of…happened.”

 

Siwon tilted his head to the side, “Thinking of what?”

 

“That-that packet you gave me. I’ve looked at some of the things…I’m confused and kind of scared,” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

Laughing, Siwon guided Kyuhyun into the elevator and pressed the button to bring him to his room. Once the doors closed Siwon turned around and had Kyuhyun up against the wall with their faces only inches apart. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but blush at the man and turn his head away. Siwon grabbed his chin and turned it back so he could kiss him. Kyuhyun was moaning into his mouth as felt Siwon’s leg move between his and press up against his crotch. He was trying to control his hormones so he wouldn’t have an erection by the time they got to Siwon’s apartment...if something that fancy could be called an apartment. This time instead of trying to push Siwon away, Kyuhyun found himself instinctively clinging tightly to him and trying to pull him in closer so he could feel more of him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or not, but he didn’t feel like letting go of the man in front of him.

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, but Siwon kept Kyuhyun against the wall as he continued to dominate the boys mouth.

 

“Welc-” Ryeowook began to greet them, but stopped once he spotted what was taking place in the elevator. Right away he went back to standing by the side of the elevator, pretending that he hadn’t seen what the two men in the elevator had been doing.

 

Slowly, Siwon pulled away from Kyuhyun to see his eyes glazed over as he looked for what the older man was going to do next. To Kyuhyun’s disappointment, however, Siwon pulled him out of the elevator and into the kitchen. Kyuhyun quickly made eye contact with Ryeowook and both blushed bright red and turned away. He knew that Ryeowook must have seen something to be acting so nervous.

 

“Are you hungry?” Siwon asked as he looked at the boy who tasted of alcohol.

 

“No…not really.”

 

“Ryeowook, would you mind preparing something small? We will be in my office, come in when the food is ready,” Siwon instructed him as he dragged Kyuhyun along with him.

 

Kyuhyun kept his bag clutched in his hand as he was pulled quickly along back to Siwon’s office. He still felt slightly drunk, but really wanted some answers about the packet Siwon had given him the other day.

 

“Alright, in you go,” Siwon told him as he flung open the door. “We might as well get started right now.”

 

“O-okay,” mumbled Kyuhyun as he took his familiar seat on the sofa. “Um…so about this,” he said pulling the packet out from his bag. “I-I…um…well…”

 

Chuckling, Siwon walked over to the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be so worried, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Yes I do!” he yelled back on accident. “I do...” he reaffirmed quietly. 

 

“Listen, Kyuh-“ _*Knock knock*_ “Ah, come in Ryeowook, set it on the table and close the door on your way out please.” Ryeowook did as he was told, and left the room without saying a word as he left the two to their business. “It’s no big deal,” he continued once he locked the door. “If you really don’t want to do it, we can drop the contract altogether. But I need to know if you are willing to try or not.”

 

“Co-contract?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

Pointing to what the boy held in his hands, Kyuhyun looked down. He had never known it was a contract. He had thought it had simply been a list of everything Siwon was into and that was it. What was he possibly getting himself into that he would need a contract?

 

“If you do agree to try this out, you also have to agree never to tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about what we do. I am the leader of multiple businesses and I can’t have word get out that I participate in these…activities,” he said with a raise of his eyebrow.

 

“So, if I do agree…what do I have to do?” Kyuhyun asked as he mindlessly leafed through what he now knew was a contract that he could sign his life away on.

 

“Whatever I say,” Siwon stated. He heard Kyuhyun’s breathing hitch and sighed. “That’s the whole Submissive and Dominant part, Kyuhyun. The Dominant, being me, tells the Submissive, which would be you if you choose to accept this contract, what to do. The Submissive should be glad to do whatever it is without a second thought. If I say jump you jump, if I say to be quiet you better be quiet, if I say beg…”

 

“I beg,” Kyuhyun finished for him as he continued nervously staring at the stack of papers in his slightly trembling hands.

 

“Yes…you will beg. Would you like something nice to drink while we wait? Some wine perhaps? I have a feeling you are done with beer,” Siwon offered as he grabbed two glasses and a bottle from his desk.

 

“I’ve never had wine…well maybe once. I don’t know what I like,” he confessed as he watched Siwon pour the two glasses.   

“Don’t worry, I have a feeling you’ll like this. Try it,” he said offering Kyuhyun the glass. Kyuhyun took a small sip and his eyes widened and he took another. “Good choice?” Siwon asked, and Kyuhyun nodded his head while he almost polished off the whole glass. “So what are you so worried about that you would have to get drunk enough to let someone else, you call him a friend, overpower you and basically look like he would want to rape you?”

 

The room fell silent as Kyuhyun stared down at the remaining wine in his glass and swirled it around nervously. He tapped the glass with his fingers and said, “I haven’t done anything like what you mentioned in the contract…there are so many things in there. It was just really overwhelming. And to think that you would do all of them…”

 

“Now, now…I never said that I would do _all_ of them. Those are soft limits, we can cut out anything you do not feel comfortable with and if you want later on we can try them. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Siwon added as he took a seat next to Kyuhyun who continued to tap the side of his wine glass. “Tell me what you don’t like out of those,” he pressed as he took the contract from Kyuhyun and opened it up to the soft limits section.

 

All the lists were laid out before him and Kyuhyun went to pointing the things that didn’t sound either pleasant or safe.

 

“I don’t want to do...anal fisting…” he said shyly. “It sounds like it would hurt a lot.”

 

“Is that all?” Siwon asked as he put an X next to anal fisting.

 

“I don’t like the sound of suspension…I don’t really like heights and I wouldn’t want to fall.”

 

“I would always make sure you are secure, but if you want it off…it’s off,” Siwon explained as he placed an X next to suspension. “Anything else?”

 

“Umm…canning…it sounds really painful. I think I could manage the others but NOT that,” Kyuhyun said with confidence. “Count that out, definitely out!”

 

Placing an X next to canning, Siwon asked once again, “Is that all?” Kyuhyun nodded his head and looked up at the man. “I want to show you something Kyuhyun, follow me.”

 

“Follow you where?” Kyuhyun asked as his grip tightened slightly on his wine glass.

 

“Trust me, Kyuhyun. I’m not going to do anything to you,” Siwon stated in a firm, believable voice. “Now come on, get up.”

 

Siwon stood up from the couch first, grabbing Kyuhyun’s glass and placing both the boys and his down onto the table. Looking up at Siwon, Kyuhyun debated if he should trust the man or not. When Siwon held his hand out towards him, however, Kyuhyun found himself reaching forward and taking it. Pulling Kyuhyun put from the couch, he began leading them out from the room. Siwon lead Kyuhyun out of the room and down the hall to another door that had a heavy lock on it.

 

_ Oh God...what have I gotten myself into?  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself once he saw the massive lock on the door.  _ What’s in there? _

 


	9. Always Prepared Are You?

~~~~

Back at the dorm

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae had ended up back at the dorm after their “dancing” session. ZhouMi had messaged him saying he was heading back, and Donghae had given the message to Eunhyuk about Kyuhyun leaving with Siwon.

 

_So much for going to study with people_ , Eunhyuk had originally thought. He soon forgot about his roommate once he had gotten into Donghae’s car.

 

When they arrived back at the dorm, Eunhyuk had asked Donghae to come up with him. Quickly, he pulled Donghae into his room and latched his arms around his neck. Donghae bent down and devoured Eunhyuk’s lips, as the blonde boy began to grind up against Donghae.

 

“Mmmm…you’re feisty, aren’t you. Don’t you ever get tired?” Donghae asked as an erection began growing in his pants.

 

“Not when I’m around you,” Eunhyuk said as he playfully bit Donghae’s earlobe, earning a pleased moan from the older man. “Want to have some fun? If Kyuhyun is with your brother, that means we have some time to kill,” he said slyly smiling and moving towards his bed.

 

Donghae approached the boy and stood in front of him. Stroking the other’s hair, he looked into his eyes and saw lust in them. Eunhyuk was already fidgeting on the bed and panting harder than when they had first entered the room, clearly aroused just like he was. Bending down for another kiss, Donghae captured Eunhyuk’s lips and pressed hard against them. Eunhyuk leaned back and Donghae followed him onto his bed.

 

“D-Dong-AH! Donghae!” Eunhyuk moaned as he felt the man place his hand on his erection. “Please…” he begged as he bucked his hips up uncontrollably to meet his hand. “I don’t want to wait,” whined Eunhyuk as he reached into his back pocket to remove a condom from his wallet.

 

“Always prepared are you?” Donghae asked as he bit into Eunhyuk’s neck. They both knew a nice sized hickey was going to form there the next day, or even later that night.

 

“Nhh…you never know.”

 

“So I take it this isn’t your first time?” Donghae asked as he sat up and peeled his shirt off to throw aside. “Well?” he asked again as he saw Eunhyuk staring up at his chest in awe.

 

“No, I did it a couple times quite a few years ago,” Eunhyuk confessed as he watched Donghae loosen his belt and peal his pants off so he was in nothing but his boxers. “But I haven’t had sex in a long time, so I’ll be nice and tight for you.”

 

Crawling back onto the bed, Donghae took the bottom of Eunhyuk’s shirt in his hands and slipped it off over the boy’s head. Donghae was impressed with how nice of a body Eunhyuk had, and couldn’t resist the temptation to tease him a bit. Looking in Eunhyuk’s eyes, he bent down and began to lick Eunhyuk’s abs, causing the younger boy to shiver and lightly moan at the sensation. Slowly, he made his way up to Eunhyuk’s chest and began to lightly bite one of his nipples. This time Eunhyuk let out an even louder moan and lifted his body off the bed to get closer to Donghae. Intrigued with the reaction he had gotten, Donghae raised his hand up to play with his other nipple and watched as Eunhyuk arched his back once more and clawed at the pillow behind him.

 

“So cute,” Donghae cooed as he sat back and watched as Eunhyuk tried to gain some composure back. “Don’t think you’re the only one going to be pleasured tonight. How about something for me as well?” he said as he sat down at the opposite side of the bed with his legs open. “You need to do something nice for me now,” he continued as he lightly began to rub the bulge in his boxers.

 

Intrigued, Eunhyuk got up panting and crawled over to the other side of the bed. Through Donghae’s boxers he began to lick the man’s erection and watched as Donghae tilted his head back slightly, still watching him. Wanting to see what was hidden beneath, Eunhyuk began to work the boxers off. Once they were gone, Eunhyuk gasped at the huge erection that stood before him and Donghae couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s expression. Eunhyuk took Donghae’s erection with one hand and slowly began to moving his hand up and down.

 

Quickening his pace, Eunhyuk kneeled down between his legs and began to lick the tip of Donghae’s erection and enjoyed the moan that came from his mouth. He continued doing this until, without warning, he took the erection in his mouth. Donghae bucked his hips up to push his erection farther into Eunhyuk’s mouth, and Eunhyuk opened up taking almost the full thing in his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Eunhyuk, where…where did you learn to do this?” Donghae asked through pants and moans as Eunhyuk continued to use one of his hands to play with him more.

 

Eunhyuk was concentrating so much on pleasing Donghae, that he hadn’t noticed the other move his leg so that it would rub up against his erection. Taken by surprise, Eunhyuk sucked in quickly, making Donghae moan again before continuing to tease him. Lifting his head from Donghae’s erection, he panted and let out a couple of moans before returning to the leaking treasure before him. Continuing to suck and play with Donghae’s erection, Eunhyuk used his other hand to undo his own belt, button, and zipper on his pants and begin to wiggle out of them, and eventually his boxers which allowed his erection to spring up.

 

Almost at his limit, Donghae lifted Eunhyuk’s head up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

 

“Turn around and kneel,” Donghae instructed and he began to sit up more. “But first…we need to get rid of these!” he said and took hold of Eunhyuk’s pants and boxers and yanked them fully off, causing Eunhyuk to fall onto the bed. “Now we can have more fun.” Eunhyuk looked back to see Donghae smiling down at him. “Kneel,” he instructed again, and Eunhyuk was more than happy to oblige.

 

On his hands and knees, Eunhyuk looked down at the pillow he had between his hands. Unexpectedly Donghae began to stroke his entrance, causing Eunhyuk to moan quietly. 

 

“Moan louder for me, Eunhyuk,” Donghae requested as he leaned closer so that his erection was touching the boys entrance now.

 

Eunhyuk was hoping that Donghae wouldn't take him raw, and that he would remember the condom. 

 

Moaning more, Eunhyuk said, “Con-condom…put it on before…”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t forget. Now moan louder for me, I want to hear your voice.”

 

“Nnhhh…but…students…ahhh…they’ll hear. I don’t want them t-” Eunhyuk was interrupted as Donghae stuck three of his fingers into his mouth. 

 

He didn’t have to be told what to do as he began sucking on them and moving his tongue to get the digits wet. While he worked on getting Donghae’s fingers wet, Donghae bent down and began licking his neck and biting his shoulders lightly.

 

“Don’t worry about everyone else,” he said while pushing himself up harder against Eunhyuk’s ass. “You told me it was close to finals time, they should be studying somewhere or at home.”

 

“Mmmhhfff…yeah,” Eunhyuk grumbled through the moving fingers in his mouth. Donghae smiled and removed his fingers from Eunhyuk’s mouth. “But what if they’re passing throu-aaahhhh!” Eunhyuk moaned loudest so far as Donghae stuck two of his fingers into his entrance. “Donghae!” he called as the man began to move his fingers.

 

“What do you want, Eunhyuk?” he asked innocently as he shoved another finger inside and began to scissor Eunhyuk, searching for his prostate.

 

“M-more…nnhhh…I want more Donghae…please…ah-ahhh…give me…more!” Eunhyuk begged as he shifted backwards to bury Donghae’s fingers deeper inside.

 

The only thing Donghae could do was smile at the withering boy beneath him and land kisses along his back as he continued to search for Eunhyuk’s prostate. He knew he had found it when Eunhyuk let out a loud moan and went down to his elbows, unable to support his weight anymore. Encouraged by the response, Donghae kept hitting his prostate, driving Eunhyuk crazy. Eunhyuk kept bucking his hips to meet with the thrust from Donghae’s fingers.

 

Suddenly though, his fingers went missing causing Eunhyuk to whine and call Donghae’s name to beg for more.

 

“Don’t worry,” Donghae said, and there was the sound of ripping foil, which Eunhyuk knew meant he was putting the condom on. “I’ll fill you back up with what you REALLY want,” he announced as he grabbed Eunhyuk’s hips and aligned his erection with his entrance. “Moan for me Eunhyuk, call my name. I want to hear you,” he whispered in his ear right before slamming into him.

 

Eunhyuk gripped the pillow in front of him and bit down hard on it, still worried that someone would hear him. Repeatedly, Donghae pounded into him causing him to moan into the pillow.

 

“Aahhh Donghae…it feels…great…” Eunhyuk moaned out quietly as Donghae buried himself all the way to the hilt and stayed still. “Mmmm don’t stop moving Donghae…I want to feel you moving,” complained Eunhyuk as he began to move and grind up against Donghae while he was still inside of him. He was trying to get Donghae buried even deeper inside.

 

All of the sudden, Donghae pulled out causing Eunhyuk to look behind him with confusion on his face. Before he knew what was happening, Donghae flipped him over so that he was now on his back. Donghae was positioned between his legs with his erection once again aligned with his quivering entrance.

 

“I said…” Donghae trailed off as he slammed back inside, causing Eunhyuk to moan so loud his throat actually hurt, “that I wanted to hear you moan.”

 

“Yes, yes right there Donghae…oh god! Yes!” Eunhyuk screamed as Donghae pounded hard into him causing the bed to bump continuously against his desk. This created a loud banging noise that echoed through the otherwise quiet room.

 

“YA! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!” one of Eunhyuk’s neighbors yelled as he pounded on the wall right next to Eunhyuk’s bed.

 

“Seems we have an unhappy customer. Don’t we?” Donghae asked as he temporarily stopped.

 

“Mhmm…maybe we should be quiet,” suggested Eunhyuk.

 

“Nahh, that would be no fun.” Leaning down to kiss Eunhyuk, he continued to pound faster into him. “Moan even louder for me, let him know how good I make you feel,” Donghae told Eunhyuk as he grinded against him once he was all the way inside. Using all the power he had, he thrust into Eunhyuk over and over again making the banging of the desk and bed even louder and more frequent as his pace quickened. “Oh god you feel so good Eunhyuk,” he panted as he kept going.

 

“Oh…fuck…aahh-ahhhhh…yes Donghae, you’re amazing. Shit so good! Mmmm…please more…I want all of you…nnhhh…ahhh!” Eunhyuk continued to moan as Donghae showed no mercy. “This is so much better...than watching...porn.”

Temporarily, Donghae stopped and looked down at Eunhyuk. “Don’t watch it anymore.”

“Wh-why not?” Eunhyuk gasped as he moved his hips, begging for Donghae to start moving again. 

“Because you have me now...I want to be the only one to give you pleasure,” he pouted while trying to resist the others tempting hip movements. “Call me if you need release. If I can’t come over I’ll talk to you over the phone.”

“Alright,” Eunhyuk agreed. He kept moving his hips, yearning for Donghae’s cock to move again. 

 

“Good.” He smiled down at Eunhyuk and quickly began thrusting again causing Eunhyuk to cry out from under him, who was close to reaching his limit just like he was. “I’m getting close, Eunhyuk,” he panted in the others ear as he sped up even more and his thrusts became more sporadic.

 

“M-me too, Donghae!” moaned Eunhyuk and he placed his arms around the man’s neck and pulled him in closer for a kiss. Soon he threw back his head and stiffened as he came, calling Donghae’s name and thrusting up against Donghae’s pounding erection.

 

“Shi…” Donghae trailed off as he felt the walls of Eunhyuk close in tight around him. “I’m cuming! God, Eunhyuk!” he screamed as he came with a few more thrusts.

 

Eunhyuk released his arms from around Donghae and laid still on the bed. Donghae laid still on top of him, too winded to move, while still inside. Both breathed heavily as they came down from their high, the best orgasms either of them had ever experienced.

 

“That was amazing,” Donghae said as he kissed Eunhyuk who laid there smiling at him.

 

“Yeah…I can see this becoming a regular thing,” Eunhyuk replied as he began to move his hips, still feeling Donghae inside of him.

 

“Mmmm don’t start me up again, Eunhyuk,” he warned as he got up onto his elbows. “Not right now, I don’t want to wear you out too much...this time.” With that said, he got up and pulled his cock out from Eunhyuk, making the boy underneath him whimper. With Donghae’s cock gone from him, there was an empty feeling inside Eunhyuk which he did not particularly like. 

 

Scooting up against the wall, Eunhyuk rolled over to his side as he watched Donghae pull off the condom and tie it before tossing it at the garbage can and missing it.

 

“Don’t worry about that now, I just want you next to me,” Eunhyuk said with a long yawn as Donghae reached down for it.

 

“Okay, okay,” Donghae said with a large smile as he slipped into bed and lay next to his lucky find. “Go to bed Eunhyuk, you must be tired after that.”

 

“You have no idea, but I would do it again in a heartbeat,” he replied as he planted a quick kiss on Donghae’s lips before hugging him and passing out.

 

A small laugh left Donghae’s lips as he looked down and saw that Eunhyuk was already completely out. Working the covers with his feet, he moved them up so he would be able to cover them both. As he was getting ready to sleep, he could have sworn he heard someone yell something but ignored it when he looked down to see the sleeping face of his new boyfriend and lover. With everything done, he soon fell asleep as well feeling more satisfied than he had in a long time.

 

~~~~

The Room Next Door

 

Eunhyuk’s neighbor sat at his desk which was right on the other side of the wall from Eunhyuk. He had been able to hear everything from the banging of the bed on the desk, to Eunhyuk’s orgasmic scream. He couldn’t help himself, he had been locked away in his room for the past couple of weeks getting ready for finals and hadn’t been able to see his own boyfriend. 

 

Ashamed of himself, he looked down at the cum that now stained his hand and the papers laying out on his desk that he was suppose to be reviewing. 

 

“Damn...I can’t believe I just jerked off to those two having sex…” he groaned as he used his clean hand to rub sweat from his forehead. 

 

Suddenly, he tensed up as he heard a sound of the bed lightly hitting against the wall which had been from when Eunhyuk and Donghae had laid down together. He had thought they were going to go for another round.

 

“Why am I looking forward to them having sex again? God! I need to go see my boyfriend soon...I can’t keep jerking off to them.”

 

Getting up, he cleaned himself up and wiped off his papers as best as he could. He knew he would have to rewrite his notes if he was ever going to bring them anywhere. 

 

As he sat down again he couldn’t help but notice the erection between his legs. 

 

“STAY THE FUCK DOWN I AM NOT TURNED ON BY THOSE TWO HAVING SEX! I CAN’T BE! I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!!” he yelled all of the sudden but quickly realizing what he had just done. “Fuck…” he grumbled through the hand he had clamped over his own mouth. 

 

He wasn’t sure if Eunhyuk or the other guy next door had heard but knew he had to be careful. If he could hear them, that meant they could hear him if he was loud. 

 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head down on his desk. 

 

“Fuck those two,” he grumbled before fully pulling up his pants, grabbing his room key and heading for the bathroom. 


	10. We Need to Fix This Problem

Siwon reached his hand out to turn the knob on the door in front of Kyuhyun. There didn’t appear to be any windows in the room, because there was no light whatsoever coming in. Hesitantly, Kyuhyun poked his head in until Siwon give him a gentle push, causing him to stumble in. Kyuhyun could barely make out anything in the room besides for what he thought was a bed towards the back of the room.

 

The lights flickered on and Kyuhyun closed his eyes because of the sudden brightness. Opening them up again, he saw that he was right about the bed, but he had not seen everything the room contained. He also noticed that the room was some sort of maroon color, keeping it dark but not too dark. It almost gave the room the feeling of being trapped somewhere, but almost a good kind of trapped…he couldn’t really figure out this feeling. Sensual maybe? 

 

Was this some place he wanted to be with Siwon?

 

As he looked around he saw a giant X standing off to the side. The X had chains in each corner, meant for shackling someone onto it. Shocked by the sight, Kyuhyun took a couple steps back and walked right into Siwon who looked down at him.

 

“Feel free to look around,” he told Kyuhyun who then continued to look around.

 

There were chains hanging from one wall, and what looked like different whips on the other. Walking up to that wall he gently touched a whip that looked strange to him.

 

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asked curiously.

 

“A flogger,” Siwon said placing one hand on the boys shoulder as he pulled it off the wall. “Want to hold it?” he asked.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and Siwon passed it to him. It wasn’t as heavy as he thought it would have been. Twirling it around he asked, “Will…will you use this on me?”

 

Momentary, Siwon said nothing but then replied, “Eventually, yes. It’s a form of punishment. If you need to be punished I might use it…if you accept to do this with me. Which I’m really hoping you will.”

 

Shocked, Kyuhyun dropped the flogger and slightly backed away. He didn’t know what to think of this whole room. Turning away, he faced a different wall that appeared to have different blindfolds and gags hanging from hooks. Under these was a chest, which he looked to Siwon for to see if he was allowed to open. After Siwon nodded his head, Kyuhyun lifted the lid and gasped. Inside were a variety of different vibrators, dildos, butt plugs and anal beads. Quickly he shut the trunk with a loud bang and walked back over to Siwon.

 

“Have you seen enough?” Siwon asked him without touching the shivering boy whose arms were crossed over one another with his hands placed on his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot in here though…do you use all of it?”

 

“It depends on what soft limits are marked off. Remember you can say yes and no to the things in this room as long as you clarify it in the contract,” he reminded Kyuhyun who had begun to walk over to the big X in the room. “What do you think of that?” he asked quizzically as Kyuhyun ran his hand over one of the shackles.

 

“It’s…interesting,” Kyuhyun replied as he stood facing it.

 

Siwon had to use all his strength to resist pushing the boy up against it and chaining him in at that very moment. Sighing, he walked over to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders causing Kyuhyun to jump.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Siwon confessed. “Why don’t we go and discuss things more now that you’ve seen this room.” He watched Kyuhyun nod his head and nodded back. “Let’s go back to my office.”

 

Kyuhyun exited the room first and watched Siwon as he looked back into the room before flicking the light off and shutting the door. Before moving on, Siwon pulled out a key and locked the door as well, not that there were many people around who would wonder in. They walked back to Siwon’s office in silence and sat back on the couch. Kyuhyun still didn’t know what to think about the room he had just seen.

 

“So, what do you say? Want to give it a shot? We can say for maybe two months and see how you like it, and if you want to keep going we can extend your contract,” Siwon offered as he flipped open to a page where both of them would sign after writing down the appropriate time span of Kyuhyun’s Submission.

 

At first Kyuhyun didn’t know what to say. He now knew what he would be getting himself into if he chose to accept Siwon’s offer, but he didn’t know if he could handle it. Then, without any thought he answered, “Yes, I want to try it.”

 

A bit shocked, Siwon widened his eyes and went to go and get a pen from his desk. While he fumbled at his desk he asked, “So, out of curiosity and to make this more pleasurable for each of us, when was the last time you had sex and how many time have you had sex?” Siwon asked this as calmly as if he was asking for Kyuhyun’s birthday or phone number.

 

“Oh…umm…” Kyuhyun stopped and looked down at his hands, moving his thumbs around.

 

Siwon looked up when he didn’t hear an answer and returned with a black pen. He stared at the boy. “Kyuhyun, I need to know this. I don’t care if you’ve had many partners or only one or if the last time you had sex was two years ago. I just need to know.”

 

“None...never…” he mumbled back while still looking at his hands.

 

“What!?” Siwon said in surprise. “You mean to tell me you’re still a virgin!?” He looked down at Kyuhyun who sat there nodding his head slowly, refusing to make any kind of eye contact. “AISH! Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin!? I even showed you…AH!” Siwon stood up quickly and grabbed hold of Kyuhyun’s wrist.

 

“Wh-where are we going?” he asked in a scared voice as he jerked himself back in an attempt to free himself from Siwon’s grasp.

 

“We need to fix this problem,” Siwon said as he dragged him out of the room and towards another door. “I can’t believe you never told me you were a virgin!” he practically shouted as he opened the door to his room and tossed Kyuhyun inside.

 

“I-I’m sorry Siwon…I didn’t think to tell you. I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized as Siwon approached him slowly as he began to unbutton his pants.

 

“On the bed Kyuhyun,” he told the boy, as he pushed him backwards towards the bed.

_ Shit! No, he can’t be serious! This must be some kind of joke! He can’t really be thinking about having sex with me!  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he stayed in place, only having taken a small step backwards from Siwon’s previous push.

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun another slight push, causing the boy to stumble back more. 

 

“But…I’ve never had sex before. I don’t know what to do!” Kyuhyun stated as he kept backing up until the back of his knees met with the mattress of the bed, causing him to fall backwards. As Siwon kept approaching, Kyuhyun slid himself back so that he was fully on the plush mattress.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that Kyuhyun, I’ll be the one penetrating anyways. You just have to take it. Now just relax a bit, it’s not like I’m going to stand here and rape you.”

 

“You’re…you’re not?” Kyuhyun asked as tears started to prick his eyes. He couldn’t deny that he was completely scared at the moment.

 

Looking at the boy genuinely confused, Siwon crawled up on the bed with him. “No…I would never do that. If you’re really against this then I won’t do it. I have to say, I would like to do it…really badly actually...but if you really don’t want to we won’t. I can always have Hankyung take you home.”

 

Kyuhyun nervously shook his head, “I…I want to. I really do. But…”

 

“I know you’re scared. I would half think you were stupid if you weren’t. You barely know me and I barely know you and I just showed you that room and now on top of that I want to take away your virginity. We can take it a bit slow if you want,” Siwon told him and leaned down to kiss him.

 

New feelings flooded Kyuhyun’s body as he leaned back and let Siwon hover over him and fill his mouth with his prodding tongue. While they were kissing, Siwon moved his hand down and undid Kyuhyun’s pants so that his erection met with some cold air. Siwon rubbed it through the cloth of the boy’s boxers and then sat up and backed away from their kiss.

 

“Show me,” Siwon said as he watched Kyuhyun sit up with some drool running down the side of his mouth.

 

“Show you what?” Kyuhyun asked as he used the back of his hand to wipe the drool away.

 

“Don’t be coy Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in a serious tone. “Show me how you relieve yourself.”

 

“I-I don’t…” he admitted while averting his eyes from Siwon.

 

“Seems like I have someone who can’t follow directions very well,” Siwon said into Kyuhyun’s neck. “You need to learn to do what you’re told if this is going to work.”

 

“But...I am telling the truth…” Kyuhyun mumbled out as he placed one of his hands by the elastic of his boxers.

 

“So, you’re trying to tell me that a boy your age has never masturbated?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and gave the elastic on his boxers a small snap as he waited to see what Siwon would do next. Sure, Kyuhyun knew what masturbation was, he wasn’t  _ that  _ innocent, but he had never done it himself because he had always been focused on his schoolwork and getting good marks. 

 

Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, he was pinned under Siwon with his hands held above his head in one of Siwon’s. Even though he knew he would be unable to break free, he still struggled for the pure fact that he was scared again. He didn’t like the fact that Siwon was being rougher on him than he thought he would be when he knew he had never experienced anything like this before.

 

Not saying a word, Siwon went back to work on Kyuhyun who at this point had closed his eyes and was breathing harder. Siwon gripped Kyuhyun’s wrists harder and watched the boy squirm under him in slight discomfort. Siwon took the bottom of Kyuhyun’s shirt in his hand and began pulling it up. He only temporarily released Kyuhyun’s wrists so that he could fully remove it and toss it away. While Kyuhyun was moving around, Siwon bit down on one of his nipples earning another small moan of delight from the boy. This continued for a bit longer, biting one and then switching to pinching/twisting the other until Siwon noticed Kyuhyun’s breathing picked up and he was becoming slightly stiffer.

 

“I want you to cum just with this,” he said giving another tight twist. “Are you close?”

 

“Nhh…yeah…I think so,” Kyuhyun whined as he bucked his hips up uncontrollably at Siwon’s touch.

 

“Just let it go then,” Siwon instructed him. “Release when you’re ready.”

 

After Siwon said that Kyuhyun didn’t last much longer before he stiffened and bit down on his lower lip, arching his back almost fully off the mattress. As he came, Siwon bit down almost as hard as he could and watched as Kyuhyun struggled to try and get his hands free.

 

While Kyuhyun lay on the bed trying to come down from his high, Siwon went digging through his nightstand drawer and placed a condom and a tube of lube on the top.  

 

“Felt good didn’t it?” Siwon asked as he bent back over the panting boy with sweat glistening all over his body.

 

Still breathing hard, Kyuhyun could only nod his head. He kept his hands sprawled out above his head, scared of what Siwon might do if he moved them again.

 

“Now we get to go to the next step, you know what that is?” Siwon asked as he pulled the lube off of the nightstand. “You can talk,” he said with a chuckle in his voice.

 

“Um…s-s-se-sex…” Kyuhyun stuttered out as he heard the pop of the lid.

 

“Yep, but since you’ve never had sex I need to make sure to prepare you properly. Kneel on the floor with your body bent over the bed and legs spread,” he commanded Kyuhyun as he shifted around the room.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun eased himself off the bed and into the position Siwon had instructed. Once he was kneeling he rested his upper body on the bed and worked on getting his breath fully under control. Just when he thought he was going to be alright, he felt a cold liquid flow over his butt and between the crack.   

“Nnhhh…cold,” Kyuhyun mumbled into the bed sheets and Siwon added more to his fingers as well.

 

“You won’t be cold long,” Siwon told him as he ran two fingers down his crack to his entrance. “Just do as I say. Now relax, I can tell you are getting tense again. I’ll go slowly with you so don’t worry.”

 

Pushing his face into the bed sheets Kyuhyun tried to relax his body as Siwon began to rub small circles into the small of his back. Just as he was becoming relaxed, he felt pressure at his entrance and a finger slipped in. Right away he was tense again and gritting his teeth at the small pain. Siwon slowly moved his finger in and out of the entrance, getting Kyuhyun use to the feeling. Once again, Kyuhyun became relaxed and Siwon pushed another finger in.

 

“Ahh-ahhhh…hurts…Siwon…it hurts,” Kyuhyun whined as a couple of tears formed in his eyes. “No…”

 

“Ssshhhh, Kyuhyun, it will feel better soon, I promise. And it must not hurt too bad because you’re becoming hard again,” he said at the sight of Kyuhyun’s erection coming back to life. Taking his free hand off the small of the other’s back, he placed it on Kyuhyun’s growing erection and began to slowly pump it. “See, soon you’ll be hard again.”

 

With the pumping motion staying constant, Siwon began to scissor Kyuhyun who let out a small moan this time instead of a whimper of pain. Siwon watched as his back began to gather perspiration as he became more use to the ministrations he was experiencing. Feeling that he was ready, Siwon pushed another finger into Kyuhyun’s entrance and was shocked to hear a moan of pleasure instead of pain.

 

Once again he began moving his fingers around inside the boy and was glad when Kyuhyun let out a loud moan of immense pleasure and clenched the bedsheets in his fists. Bingo, Siwon smiled having just found Kyuhyun’s prostate.

 

“Did that feel good?” Siwon asked as he leaned down closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“A-agai-n…please…” Kyuhyun begged as he began to move his hips by himself.

 

“Of course,” Siwon laughed as he found his prostate over and over again, sending loud moans of pleasure from Kyuhyun. Figuring he had been stretched enough, Siwon removed his fingers from his entrance and his hand from Kyuhyun’s erection. Kyuhyun whined at the loss of Siwon. “Don’t worry I’m just getting ready,” he reassured him as he ripped the foil packet open and slid the condom on. Aggressively, he grabbed hold of Kyuhyun’s hips and aligned the tip of his erection with Kyuhyun’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

 

“Mhmm…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he slightly looked back at Siwon, who looked like he could devour him at the moment.

 

“Relax,” he said one last time before beginning to push into Kyuhyun. Right away, Kyuhyun felt more pain than he had when Siwon had been fingering him and he tried to pull away to get back up on the bed and far away from the man. “Don’t move, Kyuhyun,” Siwon ordered in a firm voice as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s hips to keep him in place. “You agreed to do this so bare with the pain for a while. It will get better, I promise.” With that, Siwon plunged deeper and deeper into Kyuhyun until he was all the way in.

 

Face down on the bed, Kyuhyun had tears streaming down his face from the pain he was experiencing. He was thankful that Siwon had entered him slowly but it didn’t lessen the pain any more. Kyuhyun was thankful that there were so many plush covers on the bed because they muffled his sobs. Siwon bent down and gave some encouraging kisses along Kyuhyun’s back, trying to make him feel slightly better.

 

“I’m going to move slowly now, okay?” Kyuhyun nodded his head and Siwon began to pull back out, leaving him feeling empty once more. Being almost all the way out Siwon slowly began to push back in, feeling less resistance than the initial penetration. “Want me to move again?” Siwon asked to make sure Kyuhyun was feeling alright. Kyuhyun nodded his head again and felt Siwon move out and then push back in.

 

This time instead of asking if he could move again, Siwon continued to move at this slow pace to make sure Kyuhyun was getting use to him. It was after a couple more movements that Kyuhyun finally spoke up, “Siwon…go faster…please…”

 

“Alright, there’s no going back now Kyuhyun. I’ve waited patiently so you’d get use to me…I can’t hold back anymore.” With that said, Siwon began to quicken his pace and pumped in and out of Kyuhyun with more force.

 

“Ah Siwon, so good…more…” Kyuhyun moaned as his hips began to move to meet with Siwon’s thrusts. “Yes Siwon, harder!”

 

“You must be feeling really good now, look at your dick. Hard as a rock,” he said as he grabbed it tightly, causing Kyuhyun to clench his butt and tightened around Siwon’s erection inside of him. “Oh shit, Kyuhyun, so tight!” Siwon exclaimed as he kept thrusting harder and faster. Very quickly, Siwon found his prostate again, and with each thrust he made sure to hit it, which caused waves of pleasure rolling through Kyuhyun.

 

Now Siwon worked on pumping Kyuhyun’s erection while still thrusting into him roughly. Kyuhyun was drowning in all of these new sensations as Siwon kept up his pace.

 

“Si-Siwon…I need to…” Kyuhyun trailed off as his body tightened once more.

 

“Need to cum?”

 

“Nhhh…yeah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” he yelled as he pushed back onto Siwon, forcing his thrusts to hit even deeper inside.”I-I’m cuming!” he shouted as he came over Siwon’s hand and onto the the bed. Siwon made sure to pump him until he was dry and then quickened his pace right before cuming as well.  

 

“Damn, Kyuhyun, that felt good,” Siwon panted as he pulled out.

 

With shaking legs, Kyuhyun pulled himself onto the bed and laid on his back trying to catch his breath again. Looking to the side, he saw Siwon take the condom off and throw it in the trash. A small whine escaped his lips as he lay there watching the man.

 

“Hmmm…want something Kyuhyun?” he asked walking over to him.

 

“You…again…” Kyuhyun said as he pulled his legs up and began rubbing his entrance which was dripping, wanting more. “One more time, please? It felt so good,” he complained as he slipped two of his own fingers into his entrance and began to move them around.

 

Siwon stood and watched as the boy, whose virginity he had just taken, began to finger himself. Kyuhyun continued moving his fingers around inside of himself just the way Siwon had. Backing his head into the mattress and arching his back, Kyuhyun continued quickening his pace. Even though he had only experienced sex for his first time, he felt as if he was already addicted to the feeling. It didn’t feel right not to have Siwon inside of him. He wasn’t sure if that was because Siwon had been the only one to have sex with him or because Siwon was just that good. 

 

With his mouth slightly agape, Siwon couldn’t help but continue watching Kyuhyun who was now letting out sporadic moans. 

 

Walking over to the nightstand again, Siwon grabbed out another condom and tore open the pack to roll it on over his erection which had just come back to life after watching Kyuhyun playing with himself.  

 

“Move farther onto the bed,” Siwon ordered as he walked back with his erection ready. Obediently, Kyuhyun slid towards the center of the bed. “Pull your knees up to your chest,” he ordered, giving the boy’s legs a shove. Kyuhyun was now lying on his back holding his knees in place as he arched his neck to see what Siwon was doing.

 

With Kyuhyun in the proper position, Siwon moved to be positioned between his legs. Again, he aligned with Kyuhyun’s entrance. It was taking all of the man’s control not to plunge right back into that tight entrance and fuck the boy silly.

 

Feeling the tip of Siwon’s erection, Kyuhyun moaned with anticipation knowing what he was going to get. Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun with a sinister smile on his face. He knew what the boy wanted oh so badly.

 

“Place your legs over my shoulders, it’ll give me more flexibility with you,” Siwon told him. Kyuhyun immediately placed his legs over Siwon’s shoulders and laid still on the bed. “You want me now?” he asked, slightly pushing into Kyuhyun, but not enough to actually enter him.

 

“Y-yes. Please, Siwon, fill me again…I want to feel you,” he begged as his hips began to move. “Please...fuck me!” 

 

“Then lay perfectly still and DON’T move,” Siwon said with such force that Kyuhyun actually froze in place. “Good boy. You’re voice sounds so nice when you’re begging for me.”

 

Slowly, Siwon put the head of his erection into Kyuhyun’s entrance, and then pulled it out. He did that same thing again, enjoying teasing the boy beneath him. Each time Siwon dipped the head of his erection in, Kyuhyun would let out a small moan and begin to tilt his head back, expecting the man to fully penetrate him. When Siwon pulled out, Kyuhyun would let out a groan and glance up at Siwon in confusion. 

 

“Don’t tease me,” Kyuhyun begged as Siwon kept repeating the same motion. “I want you inside of me again.”

 

Without answering, Siwon plunged all the way inside Kyuhyun causing him to scream out in pleasure as his prostate was hit. After plunging in, Siwon pulled back out almost right away. Just when Kyuhyun thought Siwon was going to keep going, the man went back to only dipping in the head of his cock again.

 

“I can do whatever I want to you, Kyuhyun. I’m the one who’s breaking you in. And if you sign that contract…I’ll be able to keep doing whatever I want to you,” he said with that same sinister smile going across his face.

 

Getting a sudden idea, Siwon began to shift and slightly rearranged himself, bringing Kyuhyun with him so that only Kyuhyun’s middle and upper back was left on the mattress. Glaring down at the boy, Siwon’s smile deepened right before he plunged all the way inside Kyuhyun again. He found he could reach deeper in this position and he could tell Kyuhyun felt the same way by the way he thrashed his head back and let out his loudest moan yet. 

 

Gripping the bed sheets to a point where even Siwon thought he was going to shred them, Kyuhyun pulled on them as his mouth hung open in a silent and pleasured scream. Kyuhyun was panting hard as Siwon continued his thrusts.

 

There was no turning back anymore, Siwon couldn’t hold back a second longer. Repeatedly, he thrust into Kyuhyun until he saw him start to tense up again. As Kyuhyun began to tighten up around him, he had to work harder to keep his pace even though he wanted to cum inside of Kyuhyun right then.

 

“Need to cum soon?” Siwon asked without stopping his thrusts.

 

“Mmmmm…yeah I need to. I need to…c-cum,” Kyuhyun stuttered out. Before he knew it Siwon had one of his hands wrapped around his dick, which was now pointing at his face, and was being stroked quickly. “Nhh…Siwon…no…don’t!”

 

“You don’t get to tell me no,” Siwon told Kyuhyun firmly as he kept his pace. “I’m the one that gets to tell you what to do.”

 

“Ahhh-ah-aaaaahhhhh! I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun yelled as he spurted cum all over his face and Siwon’s hand.

 

“I love how _tight_ you get when you cum,” Siwon grunted out as he continued to pump in and out for a couple more thrusts until he came as well.

 

Pulling out, he moved away and let Kyuhyun’s body drop back onto the bed where he lay covered in sweat and cum, his hair plastered to his forehead. Kyuhyun once again watched as Siwon disposed of the condom but that was about all he was awake for. Cuming three time in quick succession for his first time having sex had tired him out. He could do nothing but pass out right where he was, completely drained of all energy.

 

When Siwon turned back to him, he was shocked to find Kyuhyun fast asleep in the middle of his bed. Kyuhyun was sprawled out with his legs open, one arm resting across his stomach and the other bent by his side. Siwon let out a small laugh and then looked at the clock. It was 9:37pm and he knew Kyuhyun would be spending the night. 

 

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon lightly called to see if the boy could still hear him. “Kyuhyun, are you awake at all?” When there was no reply, Siwon grabbed a cover he threw it over the sleeping boy and walked away to take a shower.

 

“This should indeed be interesting Mr. Cho…very interesting indeed,” he said as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom attached to his room, before stepping in and closing the door. 

 


	11. Good, Really Good...Unexpected Though

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up in a large bed all alone. Confused, he looked around the room trying to remember what had happened. Even though he had thrown up a lot of the alcohol he had drunk, he had still been tipsy last night. Then he remembered that he had accepted even more alcohol from Siwon. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Ryeowook said as he peeked inside the room. Blushing hard, Kyuhyun gathered up the covers on the bed to fully cover himself. “Breakfast is on the table, Siwon is waiting for you there.” With that, he smiled and left the room. 

 

The clock on the nightstand said it was 8:32am. Rubbing his head with one hand, he sat up in bed but quickly went back down. There was a searing pain in his butt and lower back that was almost unbearable. That’s when he remembered what had happened last night.

 

“Shit...” he sighed, “that was better than I thought it would have been.” He made sure to sit up slower this time and slowly got dressed as the pain in his back returned. As he was pulling on his shirt, he smelled the air, “Did Ryeowook really cook this?” 

 

The hallway was brighter than he was ready for so he shielded his eyes as he walked over to the kitchen. There he saw an arrangement of pancakes, waffles, bacon, toast, eggs, and an assortment of fruits. At the other side of the table, Siwon sat calmly reading the newspaper he had held up in front of his face.  

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” he greeted as he placed his paper down. “You look sort of hung over.”

“Yeah a bit maybe.” Shuffling over to the table he sat down and winced at the pain coming from his butt. “Did Ryeowook cook all of this?” he asked eyeing all of the delicious looking food.

 

“He enjoys cooking a lot. We weren’t sure what you liked so I asked him to make a large arrangement.”

 

“Thanks, but...I’m not too hungry right now.”

 

“In too much pain?” Siwon asked, arching his eyebrow. 

 

_ Why did he have to ask that at the table? _ This sent a huge blush covering Kyuhyun’s face. Looking down at his currently empty plate, he nodded. “I can handle it though.”

 

“Ryeowook,” he called after giving Kyuhyun a stern look, “grab Kyuhyun some pain medicine.”

 

“No, it’s alright!”

 

“I told you last night, you don’t get to tell me no. Now eat,” Siwon ordered as he pointed to the food laid out on the table.

 

Grabbing his fork, Kyuhyun stabbed a pancake and began to eat slowly, aware that Siwon was still watching him. As soon as he had finished his pancake, he grabbed some eggs and a couple pieces of fruit. He was hungrier than he had originally thought. Before he could get his first forkful of egg into his mouth, Ryeowook appeared beside him with a couple of pain pills and a glass of orange juice. 

 

“Here you go, Kyuhyun,” he said with a smile as he dropped the pills into his hand and handed him the orange juice. “Hope you feel better soon.”

 

Was Ryeowook talking about his slight hangover or his butt? Without thinking too much, he chucked the pills into his mouth and cringed at the bitter taste before swallowing some orange juice. With a slight bitter taste still left in his mouth, Kyuhyun figured he would get rid of it by eating the rest of his breakfast. 

 

Between chews, Kyuhyun looked up to always find Siwon staring at him with a pleased smirk adorned on his face. He couldn’t stand being watching at the moment, he figured me must look like a cow shoving all that food into his mouth. Putting his fork down he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and thanked Ryeowook for the food. 

 

“You still need to shower,” Siwon said as he took a sip from his coffee mug. “Come on, we’ll take one together.”

 

“To-together!?” Kyuhyun sputtered as Siwon walked over towards him.

 

“Yes, follow me, Kyuhyun.” 

 

Siwon began to walk away and before Kyuhyun knew what he was doing he was following along. When Kyuhyun entered the bathroom, he was almost blinded by how bright it was. Everywhere he looked there was white marble. Siwon walked over to the white marble tub and began to fill it, along with added scented oils which smelled of lavender.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called as he held his hand out to the scared looking boy. “What’s wrong? You still hurt?”

 

“Well...yes but that’s not all. I just have questions about...s-s-sex. I was thinking of maybe asking Eunhyuk somethings.”

 

“You can always ask me any questions you have. Now come here,” he said with a motion of his hand. 

 

“But...if I ask other people...it will only be about the mechanics. I promise I won’t mention your playroom...The Room of Pain.” Kyuhyun had grumbled that last part under his breath but he could tell that Siwon had still heard him. 

 

“The Room of Pain?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow. “It’s more about pleasure, Kyuhyun. Believe me,” he said kindly. “Besides,” he said harsher, “your roommate is having a fun enough time with my brother. I’d rather you didn’t talk about it with him.” 

 

Shuffling his feet against the cold floor he asked, “Does your family know about what you do?”

 

“No need for them to know. Is there anything else you want to know?” he asked as he ran a hand down Kyuhyun’s cheek and under his chin to push his face up.

 

“Nothing specific at the moment,” Kyuhyun whispered. 

 

“Then let me ask you something,” Siwon said as he still forced Kyuhyun to look up at him. “How was last night for you?”

 

“Good,” Kyuhyun mumbled as he moved his eyes to the side. 

 

“Me, too,” Siwon murmured. “I’ve never had vanilla sex before. Maybe it’s because it was with you.” He ran his thumb over Kyuhyun’s lower lip as he licked his own.

 

Kyuhyun inhaled sharply at the slight touch.

 

_ Vanilla sex? _

 

“Come, let’s have a bath.” Siwon leaned down and kissed Kyuhyun before pulling him towards the bath. 

 

Both of them stood next to the tub. Still looking into Kyuhyun’s eyes, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s shirt and pulled it off. Immediately, Kyuhyun moved his arms to cover himself. 

 

“Don’t hide yourself, you have a great body.” Siwon stripped his own shirt off and both of them stood with only their pants on now. “The body of a dancer.”

 

Siwon bent down and worked Kyuhyun out of his pants before standing up to see the boy biting down on his lower lip with a huge blush running across his face.

 

“Kyuhyun, don’t bite your lip. It makes me want to fuck you right now, and I know you’re sore, okay?”

 

Gasping, Kyuhyun releases his lip and quickly ran his tongue over it. He looked down at the floor, well aware that Siwon is staring at him while he was naked.

 

_ I’m naked, why do you keep staring at me?  _

 

“Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun peeked up and see Siwon tilting his head to get a better look at his face. “Don’t hang your head like you’re ashamed. I’ve told you before, you have an amazing body. It’s a real pleasure for me to stand here and gaze at you.” Taking Kyuhyun’s hand, he helped him into the bath. Kyuhyun stood there as the water gently splashed against his body. “You can sit down, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him as he released his hand. 

 

When Kyuhyun sat down, he immediately felt a stinging sensation in his butt, but it also felt so good. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the cold tile behind him and inhaled the lavender scent that flowed into his nose. 

 

“Why don’t you join me?” Kyuhyun asked bravely. 

 

“I think I will. Move forward,” Siwon ordered.

 

Standing outside of the tub he stripped off his pants and climbed in behind Kyuhyun. The water slightly raised as Siwon slipped in behind him and Kyuhyun was pulled up against his chest. Siwon placed his long legs over Kyuhyun’s, his knees bent and his ankles level with Kyuhyun’s, and Siwon pulled his feet apart, opening Kyuhyun’s legs. Siwon buried his nose up against Kyuhyun’s neck and took a deep breath. 

 

“You smell so good, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun slightly shook at the sensation.  _ I am naked in a bath with Choi Siwon. He’s naked.  _ If someone would have told virgin Kyuhyun that he would have been in this situation a couple of weeks ago, he wouldn’t have believed them. 

 

Siwon reached for a bottle of body wash, lathered it up in his hands, and began to massage Kyuhyun’s neck and shoulders with his long firm fingers. Kyuhyun let out a groan. Siwon’s hands felt so good.

 

“Do you like that?” Kyuhyun could almost hear Siwon smiling as he said that.

 

“Hmmmm.”

 

Siwon moved down Kyuhyun’s arms, then beneath them, washing him gently. Next, Siwon’s hands began to move across Kyuhyun’s chest, and Kyuhyun inhaled as Siwon’s fingers began to play with his nipples again. Instinctively, Kyuhyun pushed his chest forward to gain more of Siwon’s touch. Kyuhyun’s nipples were still tender from the less-than-delicate treatment from the previous day. Soon, Siwon was moving his hands down Kyuhyun’s chest to his stomach. Kyuhyun’s breath hitched and his heart began racing. He could feel Siwon’s erection pressing up against his back. 

 

Siwon stopped and reached for a wash cloth. Squirting some soap onto the washcloth he began to wash between Kyuhyun’s legs. Kyuhyun placed his hands on Siwon’s thighs while Siwon worked on stimulating him. Kyuhyun’s hips began to move, the sensations taking over. He tilted his head back onto Siwon’s shoulder, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his mouth slack, and he groaned. The pleasure Siwon was giving his was building slowly. 

 

“Feel it, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered in his ear, and gently bit down on his ear. “Feel it for me.” Kyuhyun’s legs were pinned by Siwon’s to the side of the tub, holding him prisoner and giving Siwon easy access to his most private area. 

 

“Oh...please,” Kyuhyun whispered. He tried to stiffen his legs as his body began to go rigid. He was in a sexual thrall to this man and he wasn’t letting him move. 

 

“I think you’re clean enough now,” Siwon murmured, and he stopped. 

 

_ No! No! No! No!  _ Kyuhyun screamed in his head.

 

Kyuhyun’s breath was ragged with want. 

 

“Why are you stopping?” he gasped.

 

“Because I have other plans for you, Kyuhyun. Now turn around, I need washing too.”

 

Turning around to face Siwon, Kyuhyun was shocked to find Siwon had his erection firmly in his grasp. Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“I want you to get well acquainted with the most cherished part of my body. I’m very attached to this.”

 

It was so big and still growing. Siwon’s erection was above the waterline, the water lapping at his hips. Staring down at Siwon’s erection, Kyuhyun noticed  _ that  _ had been inside of him!

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun reached for the body wash and lathered some up in his hands just as Siwon had done. Not letting his eyes leave Siwon’s, he continued to lather up his hands as he deliberately bit his lower lip, and then licked his lower lip where his teeth had been. Siwon hardened his stare at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun then reached down and took Siwon’s erection in his hand. It was a lot firmer than he thought it was going to be. He gave Siwon’s erection a squeeze, and Siwon placed his hand over Kyuhyun’s. 

 

“Like this,” Siwon whispered, and he began to move Kyuhyun’s hand up and down with a firm grip, as Kyuhyun tightened his own grip. Siwon closed his eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was scorching. 

 

Siwon released his hand from Kyuhyun’s, leaving him to continue by himself, as he closes his eyes as Kyuhyun continued moving his hand up and down. Siwon flexed his hips slightly into Kyuhyun’s hand, and reflexively Kyuhyun tightened his grip. Siwon let out a low moan. Siwon’s mouth dropped open and his breathing increased. Kyuhyun leaned forward, while he still had his eyes closed, and placed his lips around him and tentatively sucked, running his tongue over the tip. 

 

“Whoa…Kyuhyun.” His eyes flew open, and Kyuhyun sucked harder. “Christ,” he groaned, as he closed his eyes again. 

 

Moving down, Kyuhyun pushed Siwon into his mouth. Siwon groaned again.  _ Ha! I can fuck him with my mouth!  _ Kyuhyun twirled his tongue around the tip again, causing Siwon to flex and raise his hips. Siwon’s eyes opened and were blistering with heat. His teeth were clenched as he flexed again, and Kyuhyun pushed him deeper into his mouth, supporting himself on Siwon’s thighs. Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s legs tense under his hands as Siwon reached up and grabbed handfuls of Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“Oh...Kyuhyun...that feels good,” Siwon murmured. Kyuhyun sucked harder, and wrapped his lips around his teeth as he clamped his mouth around Siwon. 

 

“Jesus. How far can you go?” Siwon whispered. 

 

Kyuhyun pulled Siwon deeper into his mouth until he could feel him at the back of his throat and then to the front again. He kept sucking Siwon harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, swirling his tongue around and around. Kyuhyun had no idea giving pleasure could be such a huge turn-on, watching Siwon writhe with so much longing. 

 

“Kyuhyun, I’m going to cum in your mouth,” he breathed out in warning. “If you don’t want me to, stop now.” Siwon thrusted his hips again, his eyes wide, filled with need - the need for Kyuhyun. For Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

Siwon’s hands gripped Kyuhyun’s hair. Kyuhyun knew he could do this and pushed even harder. In a moment of confidence, he bared his teeth. It tipped Siwon over the edge. Siwon cried out and stilled, and Kyuhyun could feel warm, salty liquid oozing down his throat. Kyuhyun swallowed quickly. One look at Siwon, and he didn’t care. He had been able to make Siwon come undone in the tub. Kyuhyun sat back and watched Siwon, a triumphant, gloating smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Siwon’s breath was ragged. Opening his eyes, he glared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Don’t you have a gag reflex?” he asked, astonished. “Christ, Kyuhyun...that was...good, really good. Unexpected though.” 

 

Kyuhyun smiled and consciously bit his lip. Siwon eyed him speculatively. 

 

“Have you done that before?”

 

“No.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help the small tinge of pride. 

 

“Good,” Siwon said complacently, and he thinks relieved. “Yet another first Mr. Cho. Well...you get an A in oral skills. Come, let’s go back to bed, I owe you an orgasm.” 

 

_ Orgasm! Another one!  _ If it was going to be anything like last night, Kyuhyun was more than ready. 

 

Quickly, Siwon got out of the tub. He was standing there naked, drying his hair a bit. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare up at him, noticing his not-too-long-ago wild erection was now tame. Siwon wrapped a small towel around his waist, covering himself, bringing Kyuhyun back to reality. Wiping the drool from his mouth, Kyuhyun noticed Siwon holding out a white fluffy towel to him. Climbing out of the tub, he took Siwon’s offered hand. Siwon wrapped Kyuhyun in the towel, pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard, pulling Kyuhyun’s head back so that he could kiss him more. Kyuhyun wanted to reach up and touch Siwon but his arms were trapped inside of the towel. 

 

Siwon pulled away from Kyuhyun and stared into his eyes. Kyuhyun was slightly embarrassed but didn’t look away this time. 

 

“Say yes,” Siwon whispered. 

 

Kyuhyun frowned, not understanding what Siwon was asking of him.

 

“To what?” he asked as he shifted his weight to be slightly closer to Siwon.

 

“Yes to our arrangement. To be mine. Please, Kyuhyun,” he whispered pleadingly. Siwon kissed Kyuhyun again and pulled away, staring deeply into the younger boys eyes. Next, Siwon took Kyuhyun’s hand and led him back to the bedroom, with Kyuhyun following meekly behind. 

 

“Trust me?” he asks suddenly. Kyuhyun nodded, suddenly realizing that he did trust him. “Good,” he breathed, his thumb brushing against the boys bottom lip. Siwon walked away and went into his closet to come back out with a blue, silk woven tie.

 

“Hold your hands together in front of you,” Siwon ordered as he peeled the towel off Kyuhyun and threw it on the floor.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told, and Siwon bound his wrists together with the tie, knotting it firmly. Siwon’s eyes were bright with excitement as he tugged at the binding. It was secure. What now? Kyuhyun’s pulse was going through the roof, his heart beating in a frantic rhythm. Siwon ran his fingers through Kyuhyun’s wet hair.

 

“You look amazing,” Siwon murmured, and moved forward. Instinctively, Kyuhyun moved back until he felt the bed against the back of his knees. Siwon dropped his towel, but Kyuhyun could not take his eyes of Siwon’s face. 

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun, what shall I do to you?” he whispered as he lowered Kyuhyun onto the bed, laying beside him and raising Kyuhyun’s hands above his head. “Keep your hands up here, don’t move them, understand?” Siwon’s eyes burned into Kyuhyun’s. This was definitely not a man Kyuhyun wanted to cross...ever. 

 

“Answer me,” Siwon demanded, his voice soft. 

 

“I won’t move my hands.” Kyuhyun was breathless. 

 

“Good,” he said licking his lips. “I’m going to kiss you all over, Mr. Cho,” he said softly, and he cupped Kyuhyun’s chin, pushing it up, giving him access to his throat. Siwon’s lips glided down Kyuhyun’s throat, kissing, sucking, and nipping. Kyuhyun’s body leapt to attention...everywhere. The warm bath had made Kyuhyun’s body hypersensitive. Kyuhyun’s heated blood pooled low, between his legs...down  _ there. _ Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a groan. 

 

Kyuhyun wanted to touch Siwon. He moved his hands awkwardly, given his restraints, and felt Siwon’s hair. Siwon stopped kissing Kyuhyun and glared up at him, shaking his head from side to side, tutting at the boy. Siwon reached for Kyuhyun’s hands and placed them above his head again. 

 

“Don’t move your hands, or we just have to start all over again,” Siwon scolded mildly.

 

“I want to touch you.” Kyuhyun’s breathing was all breathy and out of control. 

 

“I know,” Siwon murmured. “Keep your hands above your head,” he ordered, his voice forceful.

 

Cupping Kyuhyun’s chin again, Siwon began just like before. Siwon ran his hands down Kyuhyun’s body and over his nipples as he reached the dip at the base of Kyuhyun’s neck with his lips. Siwon slowly kissed him as he followed the path of his hands, down Kyuhyun’s sternum to his nipples. Siwon kissed each of Kyuhyun’s nipples and gently sucked on them. Kyuhyun’s hips began to move by themselves, grinding to the rhythm of Siwon’s mouth, as he desperately tried to remember to keep his hands above his head. 

 

“Keep still,” Siwon warned, his breath warm against Kyuhyun’s skin. Reaching his navel, Siwon dipped his tongue inside, and then gently grazed his stomach with his teeth. Kyuhyun’s body arched off the bed. 

 

“You’re so sweet, Mr. Cho.” Siwon’s nose glided along the line between Kyuhyun’s stomach and pubic hair, biting him gently, teasing him with his tongue. Sitting up suddenly, Siwon kneeled at Kyuhyun’s feet, grasping both of his ankles and spreading his legs wide.

 

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s left foot, bending his knee, and brought Kyuhyun’s foot up to his mouth. Watching and assessing Kyuhyun’s every reaction, Siwon tenderly kissed each of Kyuhyun’s toes, then bit each one of them softly on the pads. When Siwon reached Kyuhyun’s little toe, he bit down harder, and Kyuhyun convulsed, whimpering. Siwon glided his tongue up Kyuhyun’s instep, Kyuhyun could not longer watch Siwon. It was too erotic. Kyuhyun was going to explode. Kyuhyun squeezed his eyes shut and tried to absorb and manage all the sensations Siwon was creating. Siwon kissed Kyuhyun’s ankles and trailed kisses up his calf to his knee, stopping just above. Siwon then started on Kyuhyun’s right foot, repeating the whole, seductive, mind-blowing process. 

 

“Oh, please,” Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon bit his little toe, the action resonating deep in his stomach. 

 

“All good things, Mr. Cho,” Siwon breathed.  

 

This time Siwon didn’t stop at Kyuhyun’s knee, and continued up the inside of his thigh, pushing them apart as he did. Kyuhyun knew what Siwon was going to do, and part of him wanted to push him off because he was mortified and embarrassed. 

 

_ Siwon’s going to kiss me there!  _ Kyuhyun knew it. 

 

Part of Kyuhyun was relishing the anticipation. Siwon turned to Kyuhyun’s other knee and kissed his way up the thigh, kissing, licking, sucking, and then Siwon’s was between Kyuhyun’s legs, running his nose up and down Kyuhyun’s erection, very soft, very gentle. Kyuhyun writhed. 

 

Siwon stopped, waiting for Kyuhyun to calm down. Kyuhyun did and raised his head to gaze at Siwon. Kyuhyun’s mouth was open and his pounding heart was struggling to calm down.

 

“Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Mr. Cho?” he murmured, and keeping his eyes on Kyuhyun’s, pushed his nose into Kyuhyun’s pubic hair and inhaled. 

 

Kyuhyun flushed scarlet everywhere, feeling faint, and Kyuhyun instantly closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch Siwon do that. 

 

Siwon blew gently on Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

“I like this.” Siwon gently tugged at Kyuhyun’s pubic hair. “Perhaps we’ll keep this.” 

 

“Oh...please,” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“Hmmmm, I like it when you beg, Kyuhyun,”

 

Kyuhyun groaned. 

 

“Rewarding people for making me cum isn’t my usual style, Mr. Cho,” Siwon whispered as he gently blew up and down Kyuhyun’s erection. “But you’ve pleased me today, and you should be rewarded.” Kyuhyun heard the wicked grin in Siwon’s voice, and while his body is tingling from Siwon’s words, Siwon’s tongue starts to slowly move along Kyuhyun’s erection as his hands held down Kyuhyun’s thighs. 

 

“Aargh!” Kyuhyun moaned as his body arched and convulsed at the touch of Siwon’s tongue. 

 

Siwon moved his tongue up and down, again and again, keeping up his torture. Kyuhyun was losing all sense of himself. His legs went rigid, and Siwon slipped a finger into Kyuhyun’s entrance, and he could hear Siwon’s growling groan. 

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun, I love how you’re all ready for me.”

 

Siwon moved his finger in a wide circle, stretching Kyuhyun, pulling at him. Siwon’s tongue continued moving around Kyuhyun’s erection. Kyuhyun groaned. It was too much...Kyuhyun’s body was begging for relief, and he could no longer deny it. Kyuhyun let go, losing all thought as his orgasm seized him, wringing his insides again and again. 

 

“Holy fuck!” Kyuhyun cried out, and the world disappeared from view as the force from his climax rendered everything null and void.

 

Kyuhyun was panting and vaguely heard the ripping of foil. Very slowly, Siwon eased into Kyuhyun and started moving. The feeling was sore, sweet, bold, and gentle all at once. 

 

“How’s this?” he breathed.

 

“Fine. Good.” Kyuhyun panted. 

 

Siwon really started to move fast and hard, thrusting into Kyuhyun over and over, pushing Kyuhyun until he was close to the edge again. Kyuhyun whimpered. 

 

“Cum for me, Kyuhyun.” Siwon’s voice is harsh, hard, raw at his ear, and Kyuhyun exploded around Siwon as he pounded rapidly into Kyuhyun. 

 

“Fuck,” Siwon whispered, and he thrusted hard once more and groaned as he reached his climax, pressing himself into Kyuhyun. Then he stilled, his body rigid. 

 

Collapsing on top of him, Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s full weight forcing him into the mattress. Kyuhyun pulled his tied hands over Siwon’s neck and held him the best he could. Kyuhyun knew at that moment that he would do anything for Siwon. He was Siwon’s. Kyuhyun wanted to take it farther with Siwon, farther than his innocence could even imagine. 

 

Siwon leaned up on his elbows and stared down at Kyuhyun, brown eyes intense. 

 

“See how good we are together?” Siwon murmurs. “If you give yourself to me, it would be so much better. Trust me, Kyuhyun, I can take you places you don’t even know exist.” Siwon’s words echoed in Kyuhyun’s thoughts. He stroked his nose against Kyuhyun’s.

 

Suddenly, both of them become aware of voices in the hall outside his bedroom door. It took a moment for Kyuhyun to process what he was hearing.

 

_ “But if he’s still in bed, then he must be feeling sick. He’s never in bed at this time. Siwon never sleeps in!” _

 

_ “Leeteuk, please.” _

 

_ “Ryeowook. You cannot keep me from seeing my son!” _

 

_ “Leeteuk, he’s not alone.” _

 

_ “What do you mean he’s not alone?” _

 

_ “He has someone with him.” _

 

_ “Oh…”  _ Even Kyuhyun can hear the disbelief in Leeteuk’s voice. 

 

Siwon blinked rapidly, staring down at Kyuhyun, wide-eyed with humored horror.

 

“Shit! It’s my mother.”

 


	12. Toss Me My Pants

Siwon suddenly pulled out of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun winced as he looked up at the man. Siwon sat up on the bed and threw away the used condom in the trashcan. 

 

“We need to get dressed, that’s if you want to meet my mother.” Siwon grinned and got up from the bed, pulling on his jeans.

 

“Siwon...I can’t move…”

 

Siwon grinned and came back over to the bed. Leaning over, he brought his face closer to Kyuhyun and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he undid the tie. With the tie pulled away, Kyuhyun saw that it had left an intricate pattern on his wrists. It was...sexy. Siwon bent down and gave Kyuhyun another kiss, this time on the forehead.

 

“Another first,” Siwon acknowledges, but Kyuhyun had no idea what he is talking about. 

 

“Si-Siwon...I have no clothes in here.” Kyuhyun was filled with a sudden panic. “Maybe I should just stay in here while you go talk to your mother.”

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Siwon threatened. “You can wear something of mine.” Siwon quickly pulled on a white t-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. “Kyuhyun, you could be wearing a sack and you would still look wonderful. Please, don’t worry, I’d like for you to meet my mother. Get dressed. I’ll just go and calm him down.” He looked at Kyuhyun sternly. “I expect you in that room in five minutes, otherwise I’ll come and drag you out of here myself in whatever you’re wearing. My t-shirts are in the drawer.  My dress shirts are in the closet. Help yourself.” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun once more before leaving the room. 

 

Kyuhyun began to panic, he had to go out and meet Siwon’s mother right after they had had sex, and he was sure he looked like a complete mess. The realization set in as he raced to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed and he had terrible sex hair. Kyuhyun walked out of the bathroom trying to fix his hair while he hurried into Siwon’s closet looking for a shirt. There were so many shirts that Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do, so he settled for an oversized t-shirt that he was sure covered his butt well enough. He was also thankful that it was a long sleeved shirt because it his the marks on his wrist, a conversation he was sure Siwon didn’t want brought up with his mother around.

 

Slowly, he exited Siwon’s room and crept down the hallway to the living room. Before turning the corner to enter the living room, Kyuhyun poked his head around. Seeing Siwon talking to Leeteuk, Kyuhyun stepped out with one of the edges of a sleeve in his mouth.

 

“Aahhh, here he is,” Siwon stood up from where he was lounging on the couch. Siwon’s expression was warm and welcoming.

 

There was a sandy blonde haired man who flashed a large friendly smile towards Kyuhyun. He stood up too. He was wearing a comfortable green sweater and black trousers that looked like they had just been ironed. He looked well groomed, and Kyuhyun died a bit inside knowing that he looked like a giant mess. 

 

“Mother, this is Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, this is Kim-Park Leeteuk.”

 

Leeteuk held his hand out to Kyuhyun. 

 

“It is so nice to meet you Kyuhyun,” he murmurs. There was a stunned relief in his voice and a warm glow in his light brown eyes. Kyuhyun can’t help but smile back at Leeteuk with the sleeve still in his mouth. 

 

“Mr. Kim-Park Leeteuk,” Kyuhyun murmured as he took the sleeve out from his mouth. 

 

“Call me, Leeteuk.” He grinned, and Siwon frowned. “So, how did the two of you meet?”

 

“Kyuhyun interviewed me for their school newspaper because I’m going to be giving a speech at their graduation.”

 

_ Is he serious!? I had no idea he was going to be there! _

 

“So you graduate soon?” Leeteuk asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kyuhyun’s bag was still in Siwon’s office and he could hear as his phone went off.

 

“Excuse me, I should check who it is,” Kyuhyun said as he dismissed himself from the conversation and shuffled back down the hallway.

 

Assuming it was Eunhyuk who was calling, he didn’t bother checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” Kyuhyun answered.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Kyuhyun froze as ZhouMi’s voice came over the phone. “Hello? You there Kyuhyun?”

 

“Y-yeah. What do you want?”

 

“Where are you? I’ve called you twice already!” ZhouMi practically shouted.

 

“Sorry I’ve been...busy. Look, now’s not exactly a good time for me to talk okay?”

 

“Are you with him? The guy from the bar?”

 

“Why don’t you ask Eunhyuk what’s going on? Like I said, now’s not a good time!”

 

“He isn’t picking up either.” ZhouMi sounded sad over the phone, probably because his two closest friends weren’t answering his calls. 

 

“ZhouMi, listen, I’ll call you later. I have to go right now.” Kyuhyun paced back and forth around the couch in Siwon’s office, hoping to end this conversation quickly. 

 

“Alright fine,” ZhouMi replied sourly.

 

“Bye,” Kyuhyun said and hung up the phone before tossing it back into his bag and running his hands over his face. 

 

Kyuhyun walked back into the living room where Siwon and Leeteuk are casually carrying on their conversation. 

 

“...Donghae said that he’ll be in contact with us in a couple of days. I haven’t seen him for a couple of weeks now.” Leeteuk stopped when he noticed Kyuhyun had entered back into the room. “Well, I guess I should be heading back now. It was nice to meet you, Kyuhyun. Goodbye, Siwon.” Leeteuk gave a small bow and waited at the elevator, quickly talking to Ryeowook before heading down. 

 

Siwon watched as the elevator doors closed before he walked up to Kyuhyun.

 

“Who was that one the phone?” Siwon questioned.

 

“It was ZhouMi.”

 

“The guy from the bar?”

 

“Yeah, one of my friends.”

 

“A friend who tried to take advantage of you while you were drunk...some friend.” Siwon grumbled the last part, making it hard to understand but Kyuhyun got the gist of what he had said.

 

“ZhouMi is one of my best friends! Everyone messes up every now and then!” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

Siwon looked a bit taken aback, and had to work at relaxing his now tense body. Getting in an argument with Kyuhyun was not what he wanted to do right now. 

 

“We still need to talk,” Siwon said as he began to walk away. “Follow me.”

 

Kyuhyun reluctantly followed Siwon, leaving some room between them as they walked back to his study. Right away he spotted the contract that still lay open on the glass table, which he had completely ignored while on the phone with ZhouMi just a couple of minutes ago. 

 

Slowly lowering himself onto the sofa, Kyuhyun let out small hisses of displeasure. “Ouch,” he softly hissed once he was finally sitting down. The medicine was taking some time to set it, but at least his butt only hurt to sit now and walking wasn’t much of an issue. Plopping down right next to him, Siwon caused Kyuhyun to move more on the couch. “OUCH!” he said firmly and glared up at Siwon.

 

“Sorry sorry, I usually don’t deal with virgins. Fucking you again after you took the medicine might not have been the best idea,” he replied while leaning over to pick up the pen and contract. “So...what do you want to do?”

 

“What do I want to do? You mean...do I want to become your...Submissive? Have you rule over me as my Dominant? Make me beg? Bring me to that Room of Pain?”

 

“Yes. I need to know if you are serious about trying this, Kyuhyun. And like I said before...it’s not a Room of Pain.”

 

“Do we absolutely need to contract?” Kyuhyun asked as he painfully shifted on the couch. 

 

Sighing, Siwon replied, “Yes. As I’ve told you before...I run many businesses. And like I told you during our interview, I like to keep my personal life personal. This contract makes sure that you sign saying that you can’t say anything to anyone about what we do.” As Siwon explained Kyuhyun continued looking at him. “Plus, it lets me give you certain rules to make sure you’re always ready for me.”

 

“Rules?” Like what?” Kyuhyun asked as he shifted his eyes all around Siwon’s face to see if he could tell what the man was thinking.

 

“Did you completely ignore everything in the contract?”

 

“No!” Kyuhyun stated fiercely. “It was just...well…”

 

“I understand,” Siwon interrupted. “Everything was new to you, forget it.”

 

Kyuhyun averted his eyes momentarily before bringing them back to Siwon, who he found was still looking at him.

 

“Rules like what...exactly?”

 

“Nothing outrageous. Just things like requiring you to eat three meals a day, get at least seven hours of sleep a night, and absolutely no bodily harm either accidental or on purpose...even though I don’t think I need to worry about you doing anything to yourself on purpose.”

 

“Wh-what happens if I don’t follow those rules?”

 

“You tell me, Kyuhyun. What happens when you break rules?”

 

“Punishment?” Kyuhyun asked, hoping that he was going to be wrong. He remembered Siwon mentioning punishment before, but he figured breaking a simple rule like one of the one’s Siwon had just listed wouldn’t result in punishment.

 

“Correct. If you break any of these you will be punished.”

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open as he stared up at Siwon in disbelief. This man was going to give him no leeway. 

 

“Can I have a few days to think about this? It was just my first time and I don’t know what to think about all of this.” He couldn’t meet Siwon’s eyes while he said this because he was afraid that Siwon would see just how much he really did want to give this a try, but at the same time was terrified.

 

“I guess we can do that. I know you have class tomorrow so do you want me to send you home now to think?” 

 

Send him home? A part of him wanted to stay with Siwon but the reasonable part of him said that he did need to go back so that he could prepare for finals. “I-I don’t want to go back...but I should.” Frowning he looked up at Siwon. “Can I go home? After I get dressed that is...” Kyuhyun trailed off as he played with the hem of Siwon’s shirt he was wearing.

 

“Yes. I’ll have Hankyung get the car ready and you can head back. I also need to get ready for work today since I took a large part of the day off yesterday. You can go and gather your clothes. Make sure to e-mail me with your answer if you are able to come back this week.” Standing up, he offered Kyuhyun a hand knowing that he was still in some pain. “The medication should kick in fully soon,” Siwon almost laughed as he watched Kyuhyun’s pained face as he struggled to stand up. “Here’s your bag. You’re still taking math?” he questioned.

 

“You looked through my stuff!?” Kyuhyun asked as he snatched his bag out of Siwon’s hands. As he looked into his bag, he also spotted the handkerchief Siwon had lent him. He knew he should at least wash it before giving it back to him. 

 

“Only momentarily. I placed an unmarked contract in there so you can look at it more and send anymore limits you want to talk about,” Siwon pointed out as he held his hands up as a sign that he didn’t want to get into an argument. “And a piano book too? That’s a random combination to bring with you...”

 

“It’s random because I just wanted to throw stuff inside because I told my friends I’d be leaving early to study with someone!” Kyuhyun shouted, slightly mad that Siwon had looked in his bag without his permission. “And yes...I’m still taking math. I enjoy it and I’m good at it,” he said while swinging the bag over his shoulder. “And I’ve been playing piano since I was young. I’ll go change quickly. Don’t follow me.” Kyuhyun walked backwards to make sure Siwon wasn’t following him to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he quickly pulled on his pants and shirt, pausing only momentarily to look at the tub which still had water in it to think about what he had done in it earlier. 

 

Walking over to the tub, Kyuhyun bent down and ran his hands through the now cooling water, swishing it around lightly with his finger tips. 

 

“What is he turning me into?” Kyuhyun asked 

 

As soon as Kyuhyun stepped out of the bathroom, he practically ran into Siwon who he figured must have been standing there the whole time. 

 

“Come, we can go to the elevator,” Siwon instructed as he lead Kyuhyun from the bathroom. “Remember,” he began just as the elevator arrived, “e-mail me as soon as you’ve made up your mind.”

 

“I will...” he lightly said as he stepped inside. “Bye Siwon...BYE RYEOWOOK!” Seeing that Siwon was giving him a strange look, he looked back down. “I only yelled to make sure he would hear me...”

 

“Good bye, Kyuhyun.” The doors closed on Siwon’s smiling face and Kyuhyun had to work hard to try not to throw up his just eaten breakfast. Why did he feel so giddy all of the sudden?

 

When he stepped out of the elevator, Hankyung was standing by the door outside waiting for him. Once he got outside Hankyung greeted him and opened his door. 

 

“Going back to the dorms?” Hankyung questioned as he pulled out onto the street.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

The whole ride back to the dorms was quiet. There was no talking or music playing and Kyuhyun felt extremely awkward. Was Hankyung use to driving strangers around for Siwon? Did he know what these people were to Siwon? Midway through his thoughts the car stopped and he noticed they had arrived back at the dorm. 

 

“Have a good day, Mr. Cho,” Hankyung said as he closed Kyuhyun’s door.

 

“You too,” he managed to smile back at the man. “Thanks, Hankyung.” The older man smiled and opened the drivers side door to get back in. “See you later,” Kyuhyun added without thinking, which welcomed a shocked look from the man.  _ Shit, I basically just admitted that I’ll be coming back for Siwon, _ Kyuhyun thought as he turned around so that wouldn’t have to blush in front of the man. 

 

Thankfully, Hankyung didn’t say anything else before driving away leaving Kyuhyun standing by the curb all alone. Once he was sure the car was gone, he looked back up and covered his face with his hands. Suddenly he remembered that he hadn’t checked his phone since he had left the bar yesterday with Siwon. Pulling it out of his bag he noticed it only had 5% battery left, just enough to check if anyone had called or texted him. 

 

“Shit...” There were two missed calls from ZhouMi and six texts from Eunhyuk.

 

R U coming back tonight?

-Hyukkie 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YA! answer when someone texts you!

-Hyukkie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where R U?

-Hyukkie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R U OK!?

-Hyukkie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun please answer UR phone!

-Hyukkie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me a call if something bad happened between U and Siwon.

-Hyukkie

 

“What do I tell him?” Thinking about it briefly he noticed a strange car he had never seen on campus before. It was way too nice to be a students, and staff never parked by the dorms because they didn’t want their cars getting run into by students speeding across campus to make it to class on time. 

 

A chilling wind blew and Kyuhyun figured it would be better to go and face Eunhyuk now rather than put it off. He climbed the stairs to his floor and kept running his hand over his hair trying to flatten it out. When he reached his door, he saw that the lights were off by looking through the peephole and figured Eunhyuk probably had gone out somewhere with someone on his other day off. 

 

Entering the room, Kyuhyun flipped on the light and heard a light moan come from Eunhyuk’s bed. Kyuhyun closed the door and flipped the switch off.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you wer-” Kyuhyun could not believe what he was seeing. Next to Eunhyuk laid a sleeping Donghae, Siwon’s brother. “Umm...” Even though the lights were off, enough light was shining in through the window that Kyuhyun could make out two sleeping figures in the bed. 

 

“KYUHYUN!” Eunhyuk shouted in shock as he noticed his friend standing next to his bed. “WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!?”

 

“Just now, I just got your texts. Doesn’t look like you were as worried as I thought.”

 

“No, I was...really!” Eunhyuk explained as he sat up against the wall with his legs crossed, a pillow covering his naked crotch. “Don’t wake him up yet,” he said pointing down to Donghae who was lightly snoring. 

 

“Eunhyuk...” Donghae grumbled still half asleep. “Lay back down.” Reaching his hand up he placed it on Eunhyuk’s chest and began to rub it over his exposed nipples.

 

“D-Donghae stop it,” Eunhyuk stuttered out. Obviously Donghae had not heard Kyuhyun talking in the room and had only woken up because of the lack of Eunhyuk’s body heat.

 

“No...I want more of you...” he mumbled again as he opened one of his eyes as he faced Eunhyuk. “If you won’t lay back down...I’ll come to you.” With that said he placed his face up against Eunhyuk’s chest and gave it a lick.

 

“Nnnhhh Donghae don’t...” moaned Eunhyuk as Donghae bit down on one of his nipples. “St-stop it...”

 

“Why?” Donghae whined as he pulled away only to flick one of Eunhyuk’s nipples with his finger. 

 

Kyuhyun took a step back and knocked into one of the belts that were laying on the floor, causing it to make a scraping noise. Shocked, Donghae flipped around to see the boy standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

 

“...that’s why...” Eunhyuk moaned and his his face in his hands. He was embarrassed at what Kyuhyun had just witnessed. 

 

“Oh, the boy my brother’s interested in,” Donghae stated as he pulled the cover over himself more. 

 

“Kyuhyun, do you mind tossing us our clothes please?”

 

“Sure, Eunhyuk...do you um...want me to leave so you guys can get dressed?”

 

“Nahh...you can just turn around or something if you want.” Eunhyuk made the motion with his finger for Kyuhyun to turn around has he pulled a shirt on over his head. “Come on, Donghae, you need to get dressed too.”

 

“Fine fine...” The first thing he pulled on was his boxer briefs and as he stood up he went over to Kyuhyun who wasn’t aware he was standing right behind him. “Good height,” he suddenly said. “I’m sure you’re a perfect height for Siwon.”

 

“Don’t pick on him, Donghae!” Eunhyuk yelled over as he hit Donghae on his back. “Just get dressed, don’t you have work today?”

 

“Fuck...you’re right. Toss me my pants.” 

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae dressed quickly as they passed each other their clothes. Donghae said goodbye to Kyuhyun and then went down with Eunhyuk to leave.

 

Kyuhyun took this time to quickly put the new contract Siwon had given him away him his desk and covered it with his school books again. He also took out the handkerchief and tossed it into his hamper to get washed with everything else. With that done, he laid down on his bed to try to relax. Thankfully, most of the pain in his back and butt had gone down thanks to the pain medication Ryeowook had given to him.

  
  



	13. You Made Me Lay On Your Sex Bed!

It took twenty minutes before Eunhyuk came back up to the room out of breath and looking more disheveled than when he had left. Kyuhyun looked up at the smiling boy who plopped down to bury his face in his bed, which was mixed with the smell of sex and Donghae. 

 

“I take it you had a fun night,” Kyuhyun said with a smile as Eunhyuk looked up at him. “And I mean a REAL good time!”

 

“What would you know?” Eunhyuk was now sitting up in his bed hugging a Donghae scented pillow against his body.

 

“Well...based on the filled condom on the floor...just a hunch.”

 

“What!?” Eunhyuk shouted as he looked beside his bed at the garbage can to notice the condom from last night was still laying there. “Can ya blame a guy?” Eunhyuk asked as he exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes, too tired to argue about it.

 

“No. You haven’t had sex for a while right? I take it Donghae hadn’t either based on the size of that hickey on your neck. Looks like he really attacked you.” Getting up Kyuhyun walked over to Eunhyuk’s bed and gave it a poke.

 

“Hey, don’t do that!” he yelled and grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist. That’s when he spotted it. “Speaking of hickeys...” sooner than he knew what was happening Kyuhyun was laying on his back on Eunhyuk’s bed, “what’s THAT on your neck then!?”

 

“What are you talking about?” As soon as he asked he remembered back to Tuesday night. When Siwon had been playing with his nipples, he had also bit his neck quite a couple of times. “You’re joking me right!?”

 

“What you didn’t notice?” Eunhyuk asked as he straddled his friend and ran his fingers over the hickey again. 

 

“H-hey get off Eunhyuk!”

 

“Wait a second...” he trailed off as he went in for a closer look. “Shit Kyuhyun, Siwon musta really wanted you...I can see traces of teeth marks!” Kyuhyun kept his head tilted away from Eunhyuk as he began to touch the hickey on his neck more, surprised that he’d let anyone close enough to actually do that. Lightly he ran his fingers over the mark repeatedly, causing Kyuhyun to let out a small moan. “Kyu-Kyuhyun...did you just MOAN!?” Eunhyuk asked excitedly.

 

Kyuhyun quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, embarrassed at what he had just done while his friend was touching him. 

 

“It wasn’t a moan...” Kyuhyun replied as he refused to make eye contact with Eunhyuk.

 

“Oh yes it was! Hmm...I wonder...” Squinting his eyes, Eunhyuk looked down at his vulnerable friend.

 

“W-what?” Kyuhyun asked in a shaking voice. He didn’t know what Eunhyuk was planning, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good if he was still in this position.

 

Before either of them said anything else, Eunhyuk pulled Kyuhyun’s shirt up to reveal his chest. He was taken aback by the sight. 

 

“Geez, Kyuhyun, what did you DO last night with that guy!? Look at yourself! It looks like he was trying to eat you!” With that, he began to poke Kyuhyun’s nipples once again admiring the bite marks that surrounded them, along with smaller hickies. 

 

“Nnnhhhgg...get off already, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun lightly moaned and Eunhyuk stopped touching him. His abused nipples still felt overly sensitive and even Eunhyuk’s lightly playing with them was beginning to get him aroused slightly. 

 

“Kyuhyun...did you...do it?” Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and he began to blush as he looked away from Eunhyuk. “OMO...KYUHYUN YOU HAD SEX, DIDN’T YOU!?” Eunhyuk yelled in joy.

 

“Not so loud! We don’t need to let the whole floor know for crying out loud!” Kyuhyun reached his hands up to try and cover Eunhyuk’s mouth so he wouldn’t start yelling again but Eunhyuk leaned back and avoided him.

 

“But...this is big! You’re not a virgin anymore!” Eunhyuk got up off of Kyuhyun and stood in front of him with the biggest smile ever on his face. “I knew you would lose it eventually...but who would have bet it would have been with Choi Siwon the owner of the biggest dancing and singing companies!”

 

“Shut up already, Eunhyuk!”

 

“What was it like!?” he asked excitedly looking as though he was ready to pounce if he didn’t start talking.

 

“Painful...” Kyuhyun complained as he sat up and moved his hand to his butt.

 

“You mean he didn’t prepare you!? Oh no...it wasn’t rape was it!?” his friend asked with the look of concern written all over his face. “Kyuhyun...I swear if he raped you-”

 

“I wasn’t raped, calm down. He did a very...thorough...job preparing me...” he answered with a blush. “But if you’ve never had a dick up your ass I am assuming it would hurt not matter what, now wouldn’t it? Think about the first time you had to do that...I know you don’t top...”

 

“Hey how would you know I don’t top!?” Eunhyuk yelled defensively.

 

Kyuhyun gave his friend a look that said  _ really how could you ever top, especially someone like Donghae.  _ “The day you top someone is the day I’ll top Siwon,” he joked.

 

“HAHAAA! You...topping...Siwon....omo...that is the...funniest...thing you’ve...ever said!” Eunhyuk said between big laughs. He was laughing so hard that tears were starting to pour from his eyes. “Oh! It hurts! My stomach hurts! Kyuhyun, what you said was so funny!” Eunhyuk was now red in the face with both of his hands placed over his abdomen as laughs continued erupting from him. 

 

Kyuhyun grabbed the pillow Eunhyuk had been holding onto and tossed it at his face. It was then that he noticed he had been sitting and laying in the same bed Eunhyuk and Donghae had just had sex on not too long ago. No doubt it was covered in sweat and cum...which was now all over him.

 

“I need to go shower,” Kyuhyun announced as he got up.

 

“Gotta get clean after last night?”Eunhyuk asked as he winked at his friend. 

 

“You don’t smell so good either,” Kyuhyun chimed in as he got up and walked over to grab a pair of fresh clothes. “And you made me lay on your sex bed! Who makes their friend lay on their sex bed!?” 

 

“A good friend!” Eunhyuk stated as he watched Kyuhyun move around the room.

 

Eunhyuk stood still, smiling at the funny thought as Kyuhyun gathered up his towel and other necessities. He was thrilled that his friend had finally lost his virginity, it had been long overdue in his opinion. Without saying anything else, Kyuhyun left the room for the showers.

 

Once in the bathroom, Kyuhyun stepped into one of the stalls to start the water for his shower. He smelled himself and noticed just how badly he smelled of sweat and what he guessed was the aftermath of sex. Beginning to strip once the water had reached right right temperature, he looked down at his body to see that there were indeed small hickies that were going all around his nipples. Knowing he was beginning to blush, he stepped into the shower and splashed water onto his face.

 

_ Stop thinking about it.  _ He knew he didn’t want to spend the whole time thinking about Siwon, but he found that it was easier said than done. The whole time he was washing his hair, he swore he could feel Siwon’s fingers grasping onto it to pull his head back. Washing his body, he began to remember Siwon’s fingers running all over him. Looking down, he saw he had managed to give himself an erection with all the thoughts about Siwon and his fingers.

 

The innocent thoughts were gone as he began to think about how Siwon had handled him down there. His cock suddenly started to ache as he thought more about Siwon’s hand being wrapped around it, pumping up and down. Groaning a bit, Kyuhyun wrapped his hand around his dick and slowly moved it a bit. Pearls of pre-cum already forming.

 

Out of curiosity, he reached his other hand behind him to his butt. His hands were still soapy from washing his body and carefully he tried to push his finger in like Siwon had. To his surprise it went right in, probably because of the soap, and he began to move it a bit. It still stung a bit from yesterday, but he continued to move it around before adding a second. 

 

“It should be somewhere...” Kyuhyun whispered as he searched for his prostate. His other hand was still slowly pumping his dick when he heard the door to the bathroom open and someone enter one of the stalls.

 

The water from the shower continued pouring down on him as he stood completely still while waiting for the person to leave. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, but it felt like forever and he was hoping that the person would soon be done. While he stood there, he continued to slowly move his two fingers inside of himself. 

 

“Aaahhhnnn...” he moaned when he finally found that wonderful spot Siwon had introduced to him last night.  _ Shit did I really just do that with someone else in here? What if they heard?  _

 

Thankfully, the toilet flushed and he heard the guy wash his hands and leave. Sighing, Kyuhyun removed his fingers from his entrance and from around his dick. Closing his eyes he tried to think of things to get himself to calm down. After a couple of minutes, however, he opened his eyes with frustration that he could not manage to calm himself down even a little. Each time he closed his eyes, all he could see were images from last night. 

 

With the water still running, Kyuhyun slid down to sit on the floor of the shower. The water hit the floor just in front of him and he kept moving his foot into and out of the water, contemplating what he should do. His erection was hurting more and more by the second and all because of  _ damn  _ Siwon. 

 

He knew there was nothing else he could do so once again he wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection and began to masturbate in the shower. Beginning to feel good, he slipped a finger into his entrance again, soon followed by a second in an attempt to find his prostate. Second time around was definitely easier and soon he let out another moan of pleasure as he rubbed up against it. 

 

Lost in the growing pleasure, he leaned his head up against the slippery wall as he continued fingering himself and jerking off. While he was doing this, all he could think of was Siwon and what he had done to him. Whenever he thought of Siwon he seemed to feel more pleasure and soon he was getting a familiar feeling of needing to cum. He quickened his pace on his dick and pushed up against his prostate harder than he had been. His breath was getting shorter and shorter until his hips jerked forward and he came long and hard while biting his lip to stop from moaning too loud. 

 

Exhausted, he pulled his fingers out and released his now limp dick. His breathing was still heavy and his legs felt weak. 

 

“Shit...it’s all Siwon’s fault!” Kyuhyun breathed out as he steadied himself and stood up.  _ Better wash up again,  _ he thought as he squeezed more shampoo into his hand. 

 

This time he washed himself quicker to avoid thinking more about Siwon than he needed to. After all, he didn’t want to get another erection at the moment. 

 

All clean, and erection free, Kyuhyun stepped out and dried himself off before securing his towel around his waist, grabbing his things, and heading back to the room. When he got back, to his shock, Eunhyuk was actually working on homework instead of e-mailing Donghae. 

 

Not wanting to disturb Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun quickly and quietly got dressed and sat down at his desk. He looked at the clock on the dresser and saw that it read 3:47pm...still only midday. Sighing a bit, he opened up his laptop and opened a new e-mail. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Thinking About You

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I hope you’d be glad to know that you’ve been haunting my thoughts ever since I left your place.

 

Kyuhyun

 

_ *BAM*  _ He pounded his head against his desk and sat there thinking about what he had just done...stupid. He basically had just begun a conversation with Siwon when all he wanted to do was clear his mind of him so that he could think. 

 

“You okay, Kyuhyun?” Eunhyuk asked looking at his friend.

 

“Mhmm...don’t let me distract you.”

 

“I actually need to tell you something,” Eunhyuk confessed as he looked away from his computer screen. “You know our neighbor?” he asked pointing to the wall his bed was up against. “He came by while you were in the shower.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Kyuhyun asked. 

 

“We need to be quieter…” Eunhyuk told him. 

 

“Quieter?” Kyuhyun really had no idea what Eunhyuk was talking about now. 

 

“Yeah...umm...when Donghae was over before we kind of got yelled at for being too loud. And then...well...he heard you jerking off in the shower or something.” Eunhyuk slightly laughed as he saw Kyuhyun’s face begin to turn bright red. “Oh gosh...did you really...in the bathroom!? And I bet you used the good shower! Man... _ I _ shower there too!” Eunhyuk exclaimed a little peeved. 

 

“Ya! Don’t worry it all washed down,” Kyuhyun told him as he turned away. “And this is mostly your fault that he had to come and talk to you! If you and Donghae hadn’t been so loud he wouldn’t have been bothered by me!” 

 

Kyuhyun dropped the topic and turned away from Eunhyuk. 

 

“I still need to talk to you about something else,” Eunhyuk said before Kyuhyun had the chance to go into his own world. “Where are you planning on living after you graduate?”

 

“Back at my parents house. Why?” Curious as to his friends answer he picked his head up off the desk.

 

“When you were in the shower my parents called. They said they found a nice place that we would be able to rent out. They know the owner of the apartment and said that if we wanted to move in we could and we could even get a little off the rent. What do ya say?”

 

Thinking for a moment, Kyuhyun figured it would be better than moving back at home with Jaejoong and Yunho. “Sure, I’ll do it! My mom has been pestering me to look for a place anyways.”

 

“GREAT! I’ll call my mom tomorrow and let her know. Oh and off topic...have you begun looking for a job yet? My counselor sent me an e-mail saying how I really need to start looking...”

 

“Weren’t you suppose to start looking  _ weeks  _ ago?” Kyuhyun asked as he raised an eyebrow and slouched in his seat.

 

“Yeah...but I forgot! So...have you begun looking?” Eunhyuk pestered as he leaned forward in his seat.

 

“Yeah I’ve done a bi-”  _ *BING*  _ Kyuhyun knew that could only be one person but ignored it for the time being. “A bit. I’m putting my application out a day before graduation but I’ve also e-mailed one company I’m really interested in working for and I have an interview two days after graduation.”

 

“Mind sending me the sites you’re using to put your application out?” Eunhyuk begged as he gave his best puppy dog face while making a whining sound. 

 

“You know that doesn’t work on me, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun said as he faced his computer screen again.

 

“I know...but I look adorable doing it, don’t I!?” he asked as he batted his eyelashes and flashed his gummy smile.

 

“Sure...” Kyuhyun trailed off as he clicked on the e-mail only to have a pillow thrown at him. “Hey! If you do that I won’t send you the websites you need!”

 

Right away, Eunhyuk straightened up and turned back to his open book and class notes. Smiling, Kyuhyun looked at the e-mail he had received.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: My Pleasure

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Haunting? That doesn’t sound too pleasant. But if you’re thinking about me that much, why don’t you make your decision so that we can meet again sooner.

 

Siwon

 

Running his fingers on the keys he pressed the reply button.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Thinking

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m thinking about it. I said I would contact you when I had my answer and I will.

 

Kyuhyun

 

He sat at his desk pouting at his computer screen. Why was Siwon pushing for him to make his decision so quickly!? Just as he was about to pull his math book out there was another  _ *BING* _ .

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Hopes Up

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I’m aware of what you told me. When I saw you had e-mailed me I got excited that you had an answer for me. Don’t e-mail me again until you are able to tell me if you want to give this a try or not. 

 

Siwon

 

After reading his e-mail, Kyuhyun got mad. Why was he being so stingy!? If he wanted an answer so badly, he was going to get one! Without thinking, Kyuhyun hit reply and pounded out his reply on this keyboard. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Fine Here!

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

If you want your answer so badly then here it is! I ACCEPT THE CONTRACT!  

 

Kyuhyun

 

_ Shit! What had he just done to myself?  _ Kyuhyun thought as he thought about the message he had just sent. That e-mail said that he was basically going to turn into Siwon’s own personal sex toy to do whatever he wanted to with...within the soft limits they had discussed, that is. He had been typing so hard at his keyboard that it had caused Eunhyuk to turn around and stare at him. 

 

_ *BING* Gahh when will this guy stop!?  _

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Excellent

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Glad to hear it. Let’s meet this weekend to get everything signed and taken care of. I’m not taking no for an answer. Let me know if you have a car, if not I will send Hankyung to get you. I want you here Saturday by 11:00am. If for some reason you don’t feel like coming, I  _ will  _ come and get you by myself. Have a nice rest of your night. Don’t think too much about me. 

 

Siwon

 

Great, now he was being ordered around. Since he had his car on campus, Kyuhyun figured it would be easier to drive to Siwon than cause a commotion to have someone come and get him. He just about knew how to get to Siwon’s building after being there a couple of times now anyways. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Fine

Date: 29 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Saturday, 11:00am, your place. I’ll drive myself.

 

Kyuhyun

 

After sending the e-mail, he closed his laptop and banged his head onto his desk again with a dissatisfied look on his face. He had no idea that Siwon was going to be so bossy towards him. 

 

“Problem with something?” Eunhyuk asked as he shut the book he had been looking at.

 

“Life...what else?” Kyuhyun replied in an exhausted tone.

 

“Siwon?”

 

“Yepp. Bastard.” Kyuhyun turned his head to the side to see Eunhyuk looking at him. “What should I do now?”

 

“Well...for starters I would get rid of that erection you have raging there,” he said as he pointed to the bulge in Kyuhyun’s pants.

 

“Why are you looking!?” he shouted at Eunhyuk who got up from his chair and walked towards to door. 

 

“I’m going down to check the vending machines for food...want anything?”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun answered firmly.

 

“Okay. Who knows...maybe I’ll run into someone on the way and take a bit longer.” And with that, he was gone from the room when the door closed with a click. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t fucking believe it. He had just masturbated in the shower not too long ago and he was already hard again. The worst part is, he hadn’t even noticed the erection growing in his pants.  It was all because of that damn Siwon. Slowly, Kyuhyun reached his hand into his pants, glad that he had chosen to slip on sweatpants after his shower. 

 

“Fuck...” Barely touching himself he could tell this wasn't something that was going to go away by itself or with distractions. “Why now?” Kyuhyun questioned as he wrapped his hand around his dick and began masturbating for the second time in under an hour. He began a steady rhythm as moans began to escape his mouth. Kyuhyun pulled his pants down, until they fell around his ankles, so that he could spread his legs and slid down on his chair until his butt was almost hanging off. To keep his shirt from getting in his way, he put the bottom of it in his mouth, also good for muffling his moans. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head over the back of his chair and began moving his hand again. “Siwon...” he moaned through clenched teeth as his toes began to curl. “Mmmfff...Siwon...more aaahhhh...” His hips were beginning to move by themselves, thrusting up into his hand, begging for more friction. “Shit, shit, shit, shit....nnhhhh...Siwon...” he moaned a little louder this time. He could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer as his body began to stiffen and his toes curled. With a few more pumps of his hand he opened his mouth and screamed, “Si-Siwon!”

 

Kyuhyun could feel the cum dripping down onto his hand and tilted his head up to see the mess he had made. There was some cum that had landed on his desk and computer along with some school books. Planting his feet fully on the ground, Kyuhyun reached for a tissue to begin cleaning himself and his things off. 

 

Right when he was getting up to throw the tissues away, Eunhyuk came booming back into the room. The door practically slammed against the wall, causing Kyuhyun to jump and glare at his friend.

 

“Did ya have a good time, Kyuhyun!?” he shouted with a smile on his face.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Kyuhyun asked annoyed as he tossed the tissues away. 

 

“Just because... _ Si-Siwon... _ must have gotten you really hard,” Eunhyuk said, mimicking Kyuhyun’s moans with a sly smile on his face. 

 

“You little shit! How long were you listening for!?” Kyuhyun yelled as he approached Eunhyuk and grabbed the front of his shirt causing him to drop his snacks.  _ That boy really can eat as much as he wants!  _

 

“Just at the  _ shit, shit, shit, shit _ part I swear. Trust me, Kyuhyun, I’m glad you finally lost your virginity and all...but I don’t particularly want to listen to you masturbating and calling out some guys name. Especially since that guy happens to be the brother of the guy I’m...”

 

“Fucking?” Kyuhyun finished when he saw Eunhyuk wasn’t going to finish his sentence.

 

“Ya! Don’t just say it like that.”

 

“Hmf,” Kyuhyun scoffed.

 

Kyuhyun released Eunhyuk, who picked up his snacks and tossed them onto his desk, while he sat back down to look over his math notes. For the rest of the night, both guys studied their notes. Eunhyuk plugged in his iPod and danced in his seat as he looked over his notes while Kyuhyun bobbed his legs up and down. He knew he had to keep his body and mind moving so that he would not begin to think about Siwon again. 

 

Both decided it was a good idea to head to bed early, since they had used up a lot of energy with their various activities. 

 

Around 10:00pm, they both crawled into bed and at 10:30pm Kyuhyun could hear Eunhyuk snoring as he mumbled Donghae’s name every once in awhile followed by the occasional moan. Kyuhyun laid there thinking about being a Submissive for Siwon before he turned to face the wall and began reciting math equations in his head to lull himself to sleep.


	14. Would You Like A List?

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up late and only had enough time to throw his computer and books into his backpack before heading out the door for class. The night had been terrible for him because every time he closed his eyes he would see Siwon. Even when he had tried taking his mind off the man, he always found a way back in. 

 

Kyuhyun was still zipping up his backpack while he jogged out of his dorm and down the sidewalk, hoping to hurry a little bit. The whole time Kyuhyun was heading to class he couldn’t help but drift back to Tuesday and Wednesday, thinking about all he had done with Siwon. 

 

“Hey, Kyuhyun!” ZhouMi yelled as he ran up behind Kyuhyun and slapped him on the ass. 

 

“Ya! What!? What do you want!?” Kyuhyun snapped back, thanking god that his ass didn’t hurt anymore. 

 

“I want to know what happened. First of all between you and Eunhyuk since you never told me, and second where you disappeared to with that guy from the bar.” 

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun briefly explained. “The thing between Eunhyuk and me is all fixed so don’t worry about it. And it’s none of your business where I went with the guy from the bar. I had to interview him for Eunhyuk and we were just getting to know each other more.”

 

“Ha, yeah. Talking to a drunk like you must have been a thrill a moment for him,” ZhouMi laughed as he threw his arm over Kyuhyun’s shoulders. “But seriously, I don’t like that guy. Something just doesn’t seem right about him. He’s so…”

 

“Intimidating?” Kyuhyun asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked up at his friend. “I saw your face when you first met him. You were about to shit yourself!” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let a small smile creep across his face as he remembered just how scared ZhouMi had looked on Tuesday. Until that day, he had never seen ZhouMi that scared of someone else, so he couldn’t help but be a little entertained at the thought. 

 

“I don’t trust him,” ZhouMi added as the two of them continued walking to the class they had together.

 

“Well if you’re not going to become close to him then I guess it doesn’t matter if you trust him or not, now does it?” Kyuhyun asked in a snarky tone as he brushed ZhouMi’s arm off his shoulder, slightly pissed at his older friend. “Just leave it alone.”

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“Drop it,” Kyuhyun said sternly. 

 

“I can’t help it. There’s something about that guy that just isn’t right!” ZhouMi had stopped walking and was watching Kyuhyun walk away.

 

Not hearing ZhouMi walking anymore, Kyuhyun also stopped. He took a deep breath and turned around to his friend to see a disappointed look on his face. Maybe he was even worried for him. It just bothered Kyuhyun that he was old enough to make his own decisions and yet ZhouMi was trying to make them for him. Kyuhyun put a stern face on and made eye contact with ZhouMi and held it. 

 

“Don’t go making assumptions, ZhouMi! Drop it! I don’t need your help to decide whether Siwon is trouble or not!” With that, Kyuhyun quickened his pace to put some space between himself and ZhouMi as they finished walking to class. 

 

The rest of the way to class neither of them said anything and upon arriving to the room Kyuhyun chose a seat next to the wall where no other open seats available. This forced ZhouMi to choose another seat all the way across the room where he wouldn’t be able to whisper to Kyuhyun during class like he normally would if they had seats right next to each other. 

 

It wasn’t more than ten minutes into class before Kyuhyun felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, alerting him that a text had come in. He saw it was from ZhouMi but chose to answer it anyways. 

 

I’m sorry if I made you mad, Kyuhyun. I just can’t trust that guy you were with. 

-ZhouMi

 

Keeping his phone under the desk, Kyuhyun quickly typed out his response. He knew is professor didn’t care about texting since he would get paid either way but Kyuhyun still didn’t want to seem fully disrespectful.

 

I don’t care if you trust him or not, just drop it! The only thing that matters is if I feel I can trust him, and I think I can.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Think!? You don’t even know if you can!? Kyuhyun don’t see him again! Things are only gonna get worse.

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too bad, I’m seeing him on Saturday. Not like you can stop me from seeing people. Now drop it! I’m not talking about this with you anymore! 

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket only to pull it out quickly after to send a text to Eunhyuk. 

 

Slap ZhouMi really hard for me will ya!? 

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did he do? Kyuhyun...what did YOU do?

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why does everything have to be my fault!? I don’t want to explain right now, just do it will ya? I’ll explain after my class gets out.

-Kyu

 

This time, Kyuhyun kept his phone closed and pulled out his laptop and placed it on the desk. Right away he saw he had an unopened e-mail. Clicking on the icon he immediately saw it was from Siwon. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: I’ll Be Waiting

Date: 30 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You really have no idea how excited I am to see you Saturday. Make sure you arrive here safely, don’t go speeding to see me. And bring the blank contract I gave you Wednesday, don’t need other people accidentally finding it. 

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun shook his head while reading the e-mail. This guy was a real worry wart. But just because he was a worry wart didn’t mean that he was a bad guy...right?

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Flattery

Date: 30 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

You flatter yourself. You really think I’d go speeding to see you? I’ll make sure to bring the contract, don’t worry.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Sending the e-mail off, Kyuhyun went back to paying attention to the lecture that was being given. But not even two minutes later another e-mail came in. Kyuhyun sighed because he knew it was Siwon and that he wouldn’t be able to ignore the e-mail and still focus on the lecture. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Not Flattery

Date: 30 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Based off of the reactions you were giving me Tuesday and Wednesday I would say you quite enjoyed yourself as you were calling out my name, begging me to give you more, thrusting your hips into me. Be careful on Saturday, I’m serious, no speeding! 

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun’s face was turning bright red as he read over Siwon’s e-mail. He couldn’t believe the man had said those things in an e-mail! There was a strange feeling like someone was watching him and as he looked up he could see ZhouMi from the other side of the room looking both confused and worried. Quickly, Kyuhyun wrote a response. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: In Class

Date: 30 May 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m in class now so I have to go. Don’t say those type of things in e-mail! Someone could have been looking over my shoulder and seen what you said! These things can also be traced! BYE!

 

Kyuhyun

 

There was a span of twenty minutes in which Kyuhyun didn’t get an e-mail or text and was actually able to pay attention to the lecture. It wasn’t until the end of class that another e-mail arrived in Kyuhyun’s inbox. His eyes kept looking back to the corner of his screen where he constantly saw the e-mail alert, back to his notes, back to the alert, and so on. It took all he had to not take a peek at the e-mail. He didn’t want to read it and become embarrassed again to draw any more attention from ZhouMi or anyone else in the class for that matter. As the professor droned on and on, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think about what Siwon could have possibly e-mailed him about. Kyuhyun went back to constantly looking at the alert in the corner of his screen as he attempted, and failed, to concentrate on what the professor was blabbering on about. He wasn’t aware of it at the time, but each time he began thinking about Siwon again he would begin biting his bottom lip so hard that he was almost breaking the skin. 

 

“Cho Kyuhyun, answer the question I just asked,” the professor called as he stood at the podium and looked at him. 

 

“Uuhh...qu-question? I...I...don’t know…” Kyuhyun stuttered as he looked down at his notes only to see that he had written practically nothing down.

 

“I would expect more from you, Mr. Cho,” the professor said with a disappointed tone. “You need to pay more attention with finals coming up if you want to graduate this year.”

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry.” Kyuhyun slumped farther into his seat and decided it would probably help if he actually closed his computer.  _ Fucking, Siwon…why does he have to be so distracting!?  _ Kyuhyun thought as he placed his notebook on top of his now closed computer.

 

Before he knew it, class was over. Not wanting to give ZhouMi the chance to talk to him again at the moment, he rushed out of the classroom to get back to the dorm to check his e-mail. Almost at a run, Kyuhyun was able to reach his dorm and room in a little under ten minutes, which was good considering it would normally take him closer to twenty at a relaxed pace. Once he closed the door behind him, he found Eunhyuk standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

 

“Tell me what you did to ZhouMi,” Eunhyuk said harshly.

 

“Why does it always have to be my fault!?” Kyuhyun asked as he threw his arms down to his side and rolled his eyes in agitation. 

 

“You’re the instigator out of the three of us Kyuhyun...you usually have something to do with the problems we have,” Eunhyuk explained as he took a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun with a displeased look on his face. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t love you,” he added as he lightly slapped Kyuhyun on his cheek and gave a small gummy smile. 

 

“Okay okay relax will ya?” Kyuhyun said as he placed his backpack down on his desk. “ZhouMi’s just acting strange and telling me how I shouldn’t trust Siwon.”

 

“Why would ZhouMi tell you that? He hasn’t even met the guy.” Eunhyuk was now completely confused considering ZhouMi wasn’t normally like that towards other people. 

 

Kyuhyun scratched the back of his head, because he knew Eunhyuk must not know about the confrontation ZhouMi had with Siwon on Tuesday. 

 

“Actually...he has met him,” Kyuhyun admitted as he looked up at his friend apologetically.

 

“What!? When!?”

 

“Tuesday...when we went out drinking…I’m not too surprised you didn’t notice considering you were too busy grinding up against Donghae like your life depended on it.”

 

“You saw that!?” Eunhyuk asked as his eyes grew wider. “But...this isn’t about me! Cho Kyuhyun, explain what happened with ZhouMi!” Eunhyuk yelled. “I know something bad must have happened if ZhouMi doesn’t trust someone! He likes everyone!”

 

“W-well…” Kyuhyun stuttered, trying to figure out the best way to tell Eunhyuk what had happened as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You know how I got pretty drunk Tuesday, right?” Eunhyuk was standing closer to Kyuhyun, shaking his head in remembrance of the day. “Well...I went outside to get some air and ZhouMi followed me. He...he tried to...kiss me…” Eunhyuk was standing in front of Kyuhyun with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

 

“You can’t be serious, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Well I am!” Kyuhyun shouted as he pushed Eunhyuk on the chest to give himself some more room.

 

“So tried...as in...he didn’t actually kiss you...right?”

 

“Yeah, Siwon was there and he pulled him off of me,” Kyuhyun explained as another blush crept across his face as he remembered how strong and serious Siwon had looked then. 

 

“Aish...why does he have to go and try stuff like that?” Eunhyuk asked as he backed off more.

 

“I don’t know,” Kyuhyun replied as he pulled out his chair and sat down in frustration. “I just don’t want to see or talk to him right now.” Sitting at his desk, Kyuhyun began to pout until he pulled out his laptop and opened it. 

 

“Don’t bother worrying about him, Kyuhyun. You won’t have to talk to him again if you don’t want to. We only have Friday, next week for finals and then graduation the week after.”

 

“Shoot graduation! I completely forgot! I still have to call Yesung! What day is graduation?” Kyuhyun asked as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. 

 

“The 10th of June. It’s the Monday after finals week.”

 

“Thanks, I need to make a call quickly.” Kyuhyun punched in Yesung’s number and was thankful when Yesung picked up.  After explaining when graduation was, Kyuhyun hung up and turned on his laptop. 

 

The notification for the e-mail was still popped up so he clicked on it. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: I’ll Be Waiting

Date: 30 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You shouldn’t be distracting yourself from class, you have finals next week remember? The next time we'll talk is Saturday, I want you to concentrate on your classes.

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared at the e-mail until he finally decided to close out of it and shut his computer. At the moment he didn’t feel like dealing with Siwon and any of the smartass comments he might get from the man. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself.

 

“Would you like a list? I can make it alphabetical or chronological from the time I met you,” Eunhyuk said while laughing and turning around. “And here, it’s the address for the apartment I told you about before. We can start moving is as soon as we’re done with finals. And Donghae said he’d help! It’s a bonus! Less work for us and I get to spend time with him and watch him lift all the heavy things!”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at Eunhyuk, only imagining what he would have Donghae do for him just so he could watch and marvel over the man. Then again...he knew that he would do anything to be with Siwon.

 

_ No! I can’t think like that! I’m not that desperate to see Siwon!  _ Kyuhyun thought as he slapped himself harshly on his face to get the thoughts of Siwon out of his head.    
  


“Uummmm...Kyuhyun…?” Eunhyuk asked as he gave his friend a strange look, completely confused as to why Kyuhyun had just slapped himself. 

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing…” Kyuhyun laughed out awkwardly. “Umm...I have my last final on Tuesday afternoon,” he said as he cleared his throat as he looked down at the floor. “You finish Tuesday morning right?” Kyuhyun looked up to Eunhyuk who was still giving him a strange look while shaking his head. “Okay, I guess once I get back from mine we can get signed out of here and pack up our cars.”

 

“Yay! I’ll have to fill Donghae in so he knows what time to be here for,” Eunhyuk practically screeched in excitement. “Or to be here a little earlier…” he mumbled under his breath as he rearranged himself in his pants.

 

“YA!” Kyuhyun shouted to bring Eunhyuk back to reality. “Don’t think you can mess around with Donghae. I don’t want to walk in on anything.” Eunhyuk was giving Kyuhyun a sad face, disappointed that his friend had just ruined his plan for fun. “Don’t go acting all sad, just worry about getting everything packed. We have a lot to get done before Donghae gets here to help. We can’t have him doing  _ everything _ .”

 

Both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk lived quite a distance away from their homes, so they had packed basically all of the essentials that they could ever need for their dorms. This would definitely help in making them ready to move into the apartment. There would be a couple of things they would need to go out and get of course, but the vast majority of things were already with them. 

 

The rest of Thursday went by without anything eventful happening as both of them began cramming for their finals. More so it was Eunhyuk constantly turning around to Kyuhyun for him to explain things he was confused about. Kyuhyun just learned to put down whatever he was doing when Eunhyuk groaned because he knew his friend was going to take up the next fifteen minutes of his life to explain something that he should have learned if he actually paid more attention in lecture. Even though it was a pain, Kyuhyun also saw it as a bonus because it was review for him as well. 

 

It wasn’t until classes were finished on Friday and Kyuhyun was sitting in his dorm room that he began to think about his meeting with Siwon tomorrow. Just as he was thinking about it there was a familiar  _ *BING* _ on his computer. He knew if he looked at the e-mail now he would most likely be distracted for the rest of the night, but he couldn’t resist so he clicked on the notification. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Tomorrow

Date: 31 May 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Make sure to wear nice dress clothes tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere nice that we can finish discussing the contract and get it signed. 

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun got up from his desk to walk over to the dresser and began searching for a nice dress shirt and slacks. He knew he had nice dress shoes stored under his bed because most of his professors required them to get dressed up for presentations. Eunhyuk was giving him a strange look but went back to studying without asking any questions, his iPod plugged into his ears blasting music. 

 

After finding his dress pants, he hung them up in the closet and pulled two shirts out to put them to the side. He would decide which to wear tomorrow. He knew Siwon was going to be dressed his best so he wanted to be dressed his best as well, even if he knew it was going to be nothing compared to Siwon.

 

It was already 11:29pm so Kyuhyun decided he should go to bed and shower tomorrow morning. He figured he would look more presentable if he showered in the morning and was sure Siwon would enjoy a clean smelling boy rather than a dirty one. 

  
  



	15. Your Ass In Those Pants! It Looks FANTASTIC!

The next morning, Kyuhyun’s alarm went off at 7:15am and he was a lot more awake than he thought he would be. Could it be that he was actually excited to see Siwon today? Eunhyuk was still sound asleep when Kyuhyun left for his shower, but when he came back around 7:45am the boy was laying in his bed texting with a large smile on his face. 

 

“Donghae I take it?” Kyuhyun asked as he pulled on his favorite pair of boxer briefs. 

 

“Mhmm. We get to see each other on Tuesday after finals, of course I’m going to be excited! I can’t wait to see him!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he sat up in bed. “Why do you have your nice clothes laid out?” 

 

“Siwon wants to take me out to lunch today to talk about-” He stopped himself, realizing that he was close to telling Eunhyuk about the contract. “Just about stuff...” To hide his face he walked over to the closet and pulled on his dress pants. Leaving the fly unzippered and buttons undone he walked back in front of Eunhyuk. “Which shirt looks better? This midnight blue color or the red?” 

 

“You look so much better in blue,” Eunhyuk stated. He got up from his bed and took the blue shirt out of Kyuhyun’s hands. “This will look amazing on you, I can tell!”

 

Kyuhyun gave his friend a confused look as he took his shirt back. “Why do you care if I look  _ amazing _ !?”

 

“You like Siwon, so you should look nice for him of course!” Eunhyuk replied as he looked up at his still semi-confused friend. 

 

At least his friend was excited for him, but he thought he was acting a bit too excited at the moment. Kyuhyun pulled his arms through the sleeves and began to button up the shirt. As he continued button his his shirt, Eunhyuk knocked his hands away and undid a couple of the top buttons. 

 

“You have to leave  _ some  _ skin showing Kyuhyun! Make him want you a bit!” Eunhyuk explained. All of the sudden, Eunhyuk’s eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. “Can I do your hair? I have some REALLY good hair gel you could use!”

 

“Umm...alright I guess. It won’t take long will it? I still need to pick up something small for breakfast before heading over.” Kyuhyun gave his friend a quizzical look as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

 

“Nah, I’ll be fast!” Eunhyuk guaranteed as he motioned Kyuhyun to come over to his desk quickly.

 

Eunhyuk pushed Kyuhyun down into his chair once Kyuhyun had finished pushing his shirt into his pants. Grabbing the hair gel, Eunhyuk began to lightly play with Kyuhyun’s hair making different sounds of pleasure or displeasure as he moved the hair around and arranged it as carefully as a sculptor would work on his masterpiece. 

 

After about ten minutes of sitting still Kyuhyun was allowed to get up and look at himself if the mirror he shared in the room with Eunhyuk. He had to admit that Eunhyuk had done a really good job. 

 

“How...how do I look?” Kyuhyun asked shyly as he rubbed his hands over his dress pants trying to get rid of a couple of wrinkles.

 

“You look amazing, Kyuhyun. I don’t think Siwon will be able to stop himself!”

 

_ You have no idea, _ Kyuhyun said to himself as he went to check his phone for the time. “I should probably leave soon.” His phone read 9:02am, he had spent more time getting ready and letting Eunhyuk mess with his hair than he should have. Kyuhyun bent down with a folder in his hands and shoved the contract inside so that Eunhyuk wouldn’t be able to see it. He also grabbed Siwon’s handkerchief and shoved it in his pocket. He had found time between studying to do his laundry, which badly needed to be done, and had gotten it washed just in time to give back to the man.

 

“OH SHIT!” Eunhyuk exclaimed excitedly as Kyuhyun bent down to tie his shoes.

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun asked, worried that something was wrong.

 

“Your ass in those pants! It looks FANTASTIC!” Coming up behind Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk cupped Kyuhyun’s ass and gave him a gentle squeeze. Kyuhyun shot straight up and knocked Eunhyuk’s hands away from his ass. 

 

“YA! Don’t do that!” Kyuhyun yelled as he smacked Eunhyuk’s hands again to make sure he would leave him alone. “I need to get going now, I’ll see ya later.” Tapping the toe of his shoes on the ground a couple of times to get his feet more comfortable, he then waved good bye to his friend. 

 

“Good luck!” Eunhyuk yelled as Kyuhyun closed the door. “Go get some ya lil sex addict!”

 

Kyuhyun walked casually to his car as other early morning risers on campus stared at him, wondering why he was all dressed up for a Saturday morning. When he finally reached his car, he couldn’t help but stare at it. Compared to the cars Siwon had, his VW Beetle looked pathetic. Despite being slightly disappointed, Kyuhyun slipped into the drivers seat and placed the folder with the contract in it on the passenger seat. 

 

The streets were calm for the most part and Kyuhyun decided that he wasn’t hungry for breakfast any more. He decided instead that to just grab a coffee from McDonald’s. 

 

As he began to go through the drive thru, he moved the folder so that it would go unseen by anyone who would have to look into his car. Even though he knew no one would have any way of knowing what was inside the folder, he didn’t feel comfortable with others seeing it. As Kyuhyun sat and waited, he kept glancing back towards the folder and thinking about what was in the folder sitting beside him.

 

Kyuhyun got his coffee relatively quickly and placed it in the cup holder after thanking the person at the pick-up window. This stop had killed even more time and it was now 9:37am. 

 

It was only going to take about forty minutes to get to Siwon’s place, but he decided it was going to be better to be early than late. After all, he didn’t want to test what would happen if he displeased Siwon. 

 

“Don’t rush to me,” Kyuhyun said in a mocking tone as he remembered Siwon’s e-mails saying to take his time and be careful. Yet as he glanced down at his speedometer, he saw that he was going fifty miles per hour in a thirty five mile zone. 

 

“Shit…I can’t be  _ that _ excited to see him,” he groaned to himself. Slowly,Kyuhyun eased his foot off the accelerator and gently pushed the break down until he slowed down closer to the speed limit. 

 

The time it spent getting to Siwon’s place flew by, and before he knew what he was doing, he was getting out of his car and staring up at the building. When he entered the building, he noticed the clock on the wall behind the front desk read 10:21am. He was more than half an hour early, partly because of the speeding he had done unintentionally for a while and also partly for it being a Saturday morning and no one else felt like being on the road. 

 

It happened faster than he anticipated, but soon the elevator doors were opening up into Siwon’s living room. The man stood waiting for him with his arms crossed, looking slightly amused. He had never expected that Kyuhyun would arrive this early. Now he was glad that he had gotten ready sooner himself since he was always obsessed with looking his best.

 

“You just couldn’t stay away could you?” Siwon asked with a smirk on his face. “How cute,” he said running his fingers under Kyuhyun’s chin. 

 

“Nnhh…” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he bit his bottom lip. The feeling of Siwon’s light touch was tantalizing as the man quickly pulled his fingers back. 

 

“What have I told you about biting your lip?” Stepping forward, Siwon pushed Kyuhyun back up against the wall. Once his back met the wall, the folder fell from his hands. “Glad you remembered to bring that,” Siwon said with another smile across his face as he glanced down to see the contract peeking out from the top. “I said stop biting your lip. Or do you want me to fuck you right here and now?”

 

“Ahh…” Kyuhyun sighed in shock as he released his bottom lip and stared up at Siwon with a slight apprehension in his eyes. “Sorry,” he quickly apologized. “But, I brought you back your handkerchief,” he said in an attempt to change the mood in the room.

 

“I told you to keep it and I meant it,” Siwon said as he stopped Kyuhyun from reaching into his pocket to pull it out. “And sorry might not be good enough, Kyuhyun. You can’t keep saying sorry to everything thinking I’ll let it go.” Siwon took another step forward and pressed his body fully up against Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun was shocked to feel Siwon’s erection already pushing up against him. There was still a smirk going across Siwon’s face as he bent down and bit lightly into Kyuhyun’s neck. 

 

“No...stop…” Kyuhyun panted as Siwon ran his tongue up to his ear and bit down. “Aahhnnn...Ryeowook might see,” he said hoping Siwon would back away. Placing his hands on Siwon’s chest, he tried to push him away.

 

“Ryeowook doesn’t have work today so he won’t be intruding,” Siwon explained. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon smiling as he continued to bite and lick his neck and ear. 

 

Kyuhyun continued trying to push Siwon off of him. Growing tired of the boy’s struggles, however, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrists and pinned them to the wall on either side of the boy’s head.

 

To get more comfortable against the wall, Kyuhyun had to arch his back a little, which caused him to push harder into Siwon’s erection...not that he minded. Kyuhyun could feel his own erection forming in his pants as Siwon began to grind up against him, causing him to let out small moans of pleasure. 

 

“Si-Siwon...you said...lunch…” Kyuhyun breathed heavily. “We...can’t….be late…hhnnnn!”

 

“The reservation isn’t until 11:30am, we have plenty of time,” Siwon explained as he thrusted his hips harder against Kyuhyun. 

 

“Aahhhnnn! Siwon, no!” Kyuhyun shouted as he tried to fight against the man’s tight grasp. He hadn’t expected Siwon to want to be this active with him this early in the morning. 

 

Quickly, Siwon changed Kyuhyun’s position so he had both of the boys wrists in one of his hands and used his now free one to lift Kyuhyun’s chin up. Kyuhyun let out a small whine as his body was uncomfortably shifted so suddenly.

 

“I keep telling you,  _ you  _ don’t get to tell  _ me  _ no.” Siwon’s voice was commanding and slightly terrifying, but Kyuhyun nodded his head as best as he could in understanding. He was trying to hold back tears, because right now he genuinely feared Siwon and the power he was able to hold over him. “I can tell you’re feeling scared, and that’s good, you should be. I’m not always going to be the most pleasant man, but if you listen to what I tell you to do, it’ll make things easier. Understand?” Siwon looked down at the boy and held his eye contact, never letting it waver. He wanted to make sure Kyuhyun understood the position he was in.

 

“Y-yes,” Kyuhyun stuttered as he felt Siwon’s hand moving down his stomach and to his belt as he began to undo it. “Siwon, please…” Kyuhyun begged, not knowing whether he should try to move his hips away or push them harder into the man. 

 

“I can tell you want it,” Siwon breathed lightly. “You don’t have to try and resist, you know I can make you feel really good.” Siwon continued biting Kyuhyun on his neck and ear as he worked on undoing the boy’s pants button and zipper. 

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon began to palm his clothed erection as soon as his jeans were opened. “Ahhh...Siwon. Please…” he continued to moan. 

 

“Please what?” Siwon asked as he bit Kyuhyun’s neck a bit harder. “I’m not a mind reader. Tell me what you want.”

 

“I-I want you to touch me more. Not just through my boxers...please...I want to feel your heat.” His hips were now moving as Siwon continued to palm him lightly.

 

“Why would I want to take off your boxers when they are so smooth and soft?” Siwon asked as he continued stroking Kyuhyun gently. “Did you wear these just for today expecting to get something? They’re completely different from the one’s you had on the other day.” Siwon stilled his hand and looked down on Kyuhyun. 

 

“No…” Kyuhyun moaned, begging for more friction.

 

“Are you sure?” This time Siwon relieved some of the pressure he had on Kyuhyun’s erection and stared at the quivering boy who he could tell was beginning to feel tortured. 

 

“Nnnhhh...don’t stop, Siwon…” he begged as he reached his head forward hoping to get a kiss from Siwon, but the man moved his head back. Frustrated, Kyuhyun answered, “I didn’t wear them for today. I randomly picked them out from my drawer.” He had clearly lied but hoped that Siwon wouldn’t notice.  

 

“Hmmm...I don’t believe you,” he sighed in disappointment. Siwon fully removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s throbbing and leaking erection this time with a clearly displeased look on his face. This caused Kyuhyun to give him a yearning and hurt look. “Last time you were here you had on any normal pair, just a cheep cotton sort. These are a higher quality, I can tell.” Smiling at Kyuhyun he knew he was right. “So...did you wear these today expecting to get something?” the man asked again with more force behind his voice this time. He was agitated that Kyuhyun was not being honest with him over such a simple question.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his hips, hoping to get some friction from Siwon but the man only moved farther away. A small sigh escaped his mouth, but it was so light that Siwon wasn’t able to hear it. 

 

With one of his hands still firmly holding onto Kyuhyun’s wrists, Siwon placed his other hand next to the boys face and leaned in close to him. There was now no possible way for Kyuhyun to rub up against Siwon as the man stood bent over him with an evil smile plastered on his face. 

 

“S-S-Siwon...touch…” Kyuhyun begged. His aching erection was straining against his constricting boxer briefs and was beginning to wet them with his pre-cum. “I need you...please…” he begged again as he tried to free his hands. “It’s too tight with these still on,” he complained as he swayed his hips a bit more in hope that maybe his boxers would somehow loosen or roll down. 

 

“Answer my question then, Kyuhyun. Tell me the answer and I’ll give you what you want.” Siwon raised an eyebrow, curious to see if the boy would answer him this time. 

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun mumbled under his breath.

 

“What?” Siwon asked, leaning in slightly closer. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

 

“Yes! I wore these on purpose thinking that I would be able to do something with you if you liked them!” Kyuhyun yelled this time as he continued to move his hips more. “Mmmhhhnnn…I answered you, Siwon, please touch me!” he begged as he bit down on his lower lip and let out a muffled moan and closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. 

 

“Good boy,” Siwon answered with a calmer smile on his face now. “You can get a small reward now.”

 

“A small reward?” Kyuhyun asked in shock. Did that mean Siwon wasn’t going to go all the way and have sex with him before they left? “Siwon, what do you mean by a small reward?”

 

“Be patient, Mr. Cho. You’ll see,” Siwon answered. 

 

Taking his hand off the wall, he grabbed Kyuhyun’s chin and kissed him, pushing his mouth hard against Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun was enthused to receive some touch from Siwon but it wasn’t where he wanted it. His erection was becoming more painful as he now twisted against Siwon’s grip trying to move his body in any way to get more contact with the man. 

 

Needing air, Siwon backed away from their kiss and left Kyuhyun panting up against the wall. When he met Kyuhyun’s eyes, a small gasp escaped his lips as he saw the amount of lust in them. Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun really wanted relief but he wanted to tease the boy a bit more before giving him anything. 

 

Siwon lowered his head again to get closer to Kyuhyun. Lightly he kissed Kyuhyun on the lips, but immediately pulled away after the quick peck. Kyuhyun whined, expecting Siwon to do more and tried to lean forward again to get closer. However, with his hands pinned over his head he was not able to move much. After Kyuhyun rested back against the wall, Siwon did the same thing again, only this time kissing the corner of Kyuhyun’s mouth so that he wouldn’t give the boy too much satisfaction. 

 

“Siwon...you said after I told you…” moaned Kyuhyun, still waiting for Siwon to do as he had promised. 

 

“But you lied the first time,” Siwon told him firmly. “I don’t take well to lying.” 

 

Kyuhyun looked away as a flush began to run over his face and down his neck. His body had suddenly gotten hotter and sweat had begun to gather on his forehead and exposed chest. His breathing became a bit heavier as he worked on trying to keep himself at least a little calm.

 

Enjoying the flushed look on the boys face, Siwon pushed Kyuhyun’s head so that he would be facing him. Kyuhyun, however, moved his head away right after Siwon removed his hand. He didn’t want to show the man his face right now because he was sure he looked like an aroused mess all flushed and hot. Siwon tried again to push Kyuhyun’s face towards him but Kyuhyun did the same thing and moved his face away once Siwon released him.

 

“Look. at. me. Cho. Kyuhyun.” Siwon was getting angry now but Kyuhyun still didn’t want to look at him.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun whispered under his breath but still barely loud enough for Siwon to hear. 

 

Now Siwon got even angrier. He had told Kyuhyun multiple times now that he was not to tell him no to anything. All lust for Kyuhyun was gone now. All Siwon wanted to do was tease and torture the boy he had vulnerably pinned up against the wall. In his mind, it was fully what Kyuhyun deserved for disobeying him. 

 

Forcefully, Siwon grabbed the underside of Kyuhyun’s jaw and pushed his head up, ignoring the grunt of pain from Kyuhyun. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s head up further than what must have been comfortable for the boy but he didn’t care at the moment.

 

“Ouch! Nnnhh...Siwon, it hurts. Lighten up,” Kyuhyun whined as he tried to move his head to get Siwon to loosen his grip. His whines, however, were not beneficial because Siwon did not loosen his grip whatsoever. 

 

Despite the discomfort that showed in Kyuhyun’s eyes, he was still slightly moving his hips. Siwon noticed that Kyuhyun’s boxer briefs had become wetter than they had been in the beginning. He knew Kyuhyun was really craving for him. 

 

“What did I tell you about telling me no, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked with his teeth clenched together. Kyuhyun averted his eyes but Siwon, with his grip still on him, jerked the boy’s face up harshly. “What. did. I. tell. you? Is that something you’re allowed to tell me? Huh!?” Still Kyuhyun didn’t answer. Frustrated, Siwon tightened his grip on Kyuhyun’s jaw and wrists. Siwon knew what he was doing so that he wouldn’t leave any bruises on Kyuhyun’s face. He couldn’t leave any visible evidence of their activities after all because that could raise suspicion. 

 

“Oooouuuucchhh!” Kyuhyun whined at the sudden pain from Siwon’s hands as he clamped his eyes closed. “You said I can’t...tell you...no,” he finally sputtered out between throbs of pain as he felt like Siwon was going to break his jaw if he squeezed just a little harder. 

 

Right now he was even more scared of Siwon and tears were still threatening to spill out. But, no matter how much he may have wanted to cry he knew he had to hold them back. If he let his tears pour out, he would be giving Siwon more satisfaction than he was already getting. Plus he didn’t want to show Siwon that he could be hurt so easily or he might do it more often. It was a lose-lose situation for Kyuhyun. 

 

“Exactly. And what did you just tell me a moment ago?” Siwon’s voice seemed less angry now that Kyuhyun was talking and was now filled with with annoyance more so than anger. 

 

“I said...n-no. S-sorry Siwon…” Kyuhyun trailed off and kept flashing his eyes back towards Siwon to see if he had calmed at all. 

 

“Don’t do it again, Kyuhyun.” The grip he had on Kyuhyun loosened as he kissed the boy on the lips again. Drawing his body in closer this time, he pushed his body back up against Kyuhyun’s. He could feel the boy’s erection pressing against him even harder than before. 

 

This earned a loud moan from Kyuhyun as he finally got the friction he had been desiring for what seemed like could have been half an hour. Siwon removed his lips from Kyuhyun’s again and also removed his hand from the boy’s jaw. 

 

Kyuhyun felt dazed, the lust was back in his eyes after getting contact from Siwon. Whenever Siwon touched him, he felt like his body would burst into flames. Every place Siwon touched him turned hotter and aroused. Could he really crave the man this much even when he was being rough with him?

 

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Siwon moved his hand down Kyuhyun’s body and rested it on his hip, softly rubbing circles into it with his thumb. This only managed to arouse Kyuhyun even more. 

 

“Aaahhnnn! Siwon, please just touch me!” Kyuhyun practically shouted in frustration. “I want you...no...I  _ need  _ you...to touch me more!”

 

“Bossy bossy, Mr. Cho, but I guess I do owe you something for cooperating with me in the end.” Siwon bent down and gently kissed Kyuhyun again as he lightly flicked his bulging erection with his free hand. Kyuhyun moaned, opening up his mouth more, giving Siwon the perfect chance to stick his tongue in to explore his wet mouth. As Siwon continued kissing Kyuhyun, he reached his hand into Kyuhyun’s boxers and squeezed his cock tightly. 

 

“Aaahhh!” Kyuhyun moaned as he tore his mouth away from Siwon’s. “H-hurts…” he whined as he kept his head tilted away but moved his eyes so that he could see Siwon’s pleased face. 

 

There was still a tight grip on his cock but Siwon had positioned his hand so that he could rub the head of Kyuhyun’s cock which gave him pleasure. This caused Kyuhyun to buck his hips even harder as the pleasure continued to build inside of him. He wanted to cum but because of the tight grip Siwon had on him he couldn’t. 

 

“You like this?” Siwon asked as he went back to kissing and biting Kyuhyun’s neck playfully. 

 

“Hhhnn…yeah. I really...like it,” he breathed out harshly. Kyuhyun absolutely loved the pleasure Siwon was giving him but he really wanted to cum. “Can I cum...please?”

 

Siwon smiled as he lifted his head up. “Asking permission are we? Mhmm, you should make an interesting Submissive. Already asking your Master if you can cum and you haven’t even signed the contract yet. I like that, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun. Partly disobedient...but then again, not.” 

 

Slightly, he loosened his grip on Kyuhyun’s cock and slowly began to move his hand. At this slight movement Kyuhyun shook against the wall as pleasure rippled through his entire body. He was about to reach his peak when Siwon suddenly stopped and removed his hand. With Kyuhyun still pinned in place, Siwon zippered Kyuhyun’s pants back up and buttoned them closed. Obviously this wasn’t Siwon’s first time doing this since he managed to get it done so quickly and while only using one hand.

 

“We’ll continue this later, Kyuhyun. Right now let’s go down to my car so we aren’t late for our reservation.” Siwon released Kyuhyun’s hands and worked to straighten out his semi-crumpled shirt. 

 

“But...but it’s only 10:50am! We still have ten minutes!” Kyuhyun complained as he placed his hand on the bulge in his pants to try and get more relief. 

 

Siwon ripped Kyuhyun’s hand away from his bulge with a stone hard look in his eyes. “Don’t touch yourself,” he said commandingly as he tightly gripped one of his wrists. Kyuhyun was too scared to say no so he listened this time without question. Siwon looked satisfied and released his wrist without saying anything more. 

 

This is when Kyuhyun was glad he had worn black dress pants, because it slightly hid his the bulge and the wet spot he was sure was forming in the front. Looking briefly down at himself, he knew that anyone who could see would notice the bulge he had in his pants.

 

_ At least fucking finish what you started, _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he resisted the urge to cover himself up.

 

One look at Kyuhyun and Siwon was back over by him. His hands worked over Kyuhyun’s shirt as he helped to tuck it back into place and buckle his pants back up. Siwon also ran his hands over Kyuhyun’s hair to fix some of the strands of hair which had fallen out of place. Once Siwon was done fixing Kyuhyun, he pressed the down arrow on the elevator and gently pushed Kyuhyun in when it arrived. 

 

No one had bothered to pick up the contract that Kyuhyun had dropped on the floor since no one else would be entering Siwon’s place while they were gone. But as the doors of the elevator closed, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think about when he would be signing the original contract Siwon had marked up with him the other day. 


	16. The Secret Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a triple update I'm giving you guys ^_^ See bottom of the chapter for a bit more detail~!

Throughout the car ride to the restaurant, Kyuhyun sat with his hands curled into fists resting on his thighs, trying to resist touching the bulge that was still in his pants. Siwon would momentarily look at Kyuhyun out of the corner of his eye, entertained to see him so flustered. 

 

“We’ll officially be signing the contract at lunch today,” Siwon said, breaking the silence as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Kyuhyun didn’t respond so Siwon moved to place his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh. Kyuhyun let out a small moan as he looked up at Siwon. “Did you hear me Kyuhyun?”

 

“Yeah...I heard,” Kyuhyun responded as he tried to keep his voice steady. 

 

Siwon turned the car off and stepped out. Walking around the car he pulled Kyuhyun’s door opened and stared at the boy who was sitting as stiff as a board. Siwon smiled down at Kyuhyun and then waved an envelope in front of his face to grab his attention.

 

“You know what’s in here, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he waved the envelope around. Kyuhyun looked up in shock and shook his head. “Contract,” he said with a smile. “Come on, we’re a little early but that might be better.” 

 

This time Siwon held out his hand and Kyuhyun accepted it as he was yanked out of his seat. Without saying anything, Siwon handed Kyuhyun a jacket so that he would be able to drape it over his arms to cover his erection. Gratefully, Kyuhyun took the offer and followed Siwon into the restaurant. It was dimly lit inside with classical music playing. Kyuhyun looked around to see all the other customers sitting at the tables were elegantly dressed.

 

“May I help you?” a middle aged man standing behind a podium asked as he peeked over the top of his glasses.

 

“Reservation for two at 11:30pm under the name Choi.” Siwon didn’t falter at all, he was completely comfortable in this sort of environment.

 

“You seem to be a bit early but the room you have requested is open. This way please, gentlemen.” The man stepped out from behind the podium and led Siwon and Kyuhyun to the back of the restaurant to a room which had the name  _ The Secret Room  _ scrawled over it. “Here you go,” he said while holding the door open. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” Once they were inside of the room, the middle aged man closed the door.

 

Siwon went over to the table and pulled a chair out for Kyuhyun. First Kyuhyun just stood staring at Siwon, not knowing what to do. 

 

“Are you going to come and sit down or stand there all lunch?” Siwon asked as he leaned on the back of the chair.

 

“Oh sorry! Um...thanks,” Kyuhyun said as he took the seat Siwon had pulled out for him. They had taken some time in silence to look through the menu before Kyuhyun broke the silence. “So...about the contract…” he said as he closed and placed his menu down on the table.

 

“Being very curious are we, Mr. Cho?” Siwon laughed as he pulled out the envelope again, while placing his own menu down as well. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to it once lunch is finished.”

 

Just as Siwon slid the envelope away, there was a knock at the door and the waiter appeared. 

 

“So what can I get for you two gentlemen today?”

 

“Do you know what you want Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he looked up.

 

“Ummm...I was going to have the swordfish and asparagus…” Kyuhyun said, feeling slightly guilty because he had noticed the price of the meal.

 

“Make that two,” Siwon said as he passed the menus to the waiter who was taking down their orders. “Also bring a bottle of whatever your specialty wine is, white preferably.”

 

“Alright, I’ll bring out the wine immediately,” the waiter replied with a smile. Backing away, he opened the door and closed it with a soft click. 

 

Kyuhyun sat at the table rubbing his legs together, the erection in his pants still present but not as bad as it had been before since Siwon was no longer teasing him. He looked up quickly to see Siwon watching him with an entertained smirk on his face. Kyuhyun didn’t know how he was going to manage sitting through lunch like this. If Siwon kept watching him like that, he was sure that his erection would come back.

 

The room remained silent and each time Kyuhyun looked up Siwon would be sitting there smiling, looking very pleased with the current situation. The continuous feeling of Siwon staring at him began to make him feel both uneasy and slightly more aroused. Kyuhyun didn’t know how much longer he could stand Siwon just staring at him and practically not blinking. 

 

“Siwon...what ar-” 

 

_ *KNOCK KNOCK* _

 

“Here is our specialty wine of the day, white as you requested. It is a 2008 Domaine Leflaive Puligny-Montrachet Les Folatières 1er Cru*,” their waiter announced as he rolled in a cart with the wine sitting in an ice bucket and two wine glasses sitting beside it. “Enjoy. Your food should be coming shortly.” Once again, he left the room and all went silent.

 

“Let me pour you some wine, Kyuhyun,” Siwon offered as he grabbed the bottle and a glass. “I hope you like it, it has a great flavor,” he announced while he handed Kyuhyun a glass. Nervously, Kyuhyun took a sip. He had no idea how the man could possibly know this, unless he was really so rich that he could get this expensive wine whenever he wanted and has had it multiple times. “Do you like it?” Siwon asked once Kyuhyun placed the glass on the table. 

 

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” Kyuhyun said.  _ I just have to remember not to get completely drunk again.  _

 

“I’m glad. I think I’ll have a glass as well.” Siwon poured himself a glass and took a sip as well. “Did you want to ask me something?”

 

“What are we going to do about…” Kyuhyun trailed off and motioned his eyes down to his erection which was still covered by the coat Siwon had given him. 

 

Siwon understood what Kyuhyun meant and smiled. He was enjoying seeing Kyuhyun wiggle in his seat a bit as his arousal levels fluctuated. 

 

“I’m not sure, but don’t you dare touch yourself,” he ordered as he took another sip of his wine while eyeing Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun flinched at Siwon’s stern command and reached for his wine glass to take a large sip. He cringed at the unexpected honeyed and nutty flavor of the wine as it rushed down his throat but cleared his throat and took another smaller sip. Once he put his glass down, Siwon immediately poured more to fill his basically empty glass and placed the bottle back into the ice. 

 

“Why did you want to bring me here?” Kyuhyun asked as he nudged the silverware on the table with his finger.

 

“I thought this would be a nice treat to celebrate you agreeing to sign the contract. Plus...I wanted to make sure we got this room,” Siwon explained as he leaned back in his seat to get more comfortable.

 

“Wh-why this room?”

 

“It’s  _ The Secret Room _ . It’s one of the only rooms in this restaurant that, one, is soundproof and, two, can lock from the inside.” Siwon looked to Kyuhyun to see if he was aware of where he was going with these two pieces of information. 

 

“Then you pl-”

 

_ *KNOCK KNOCK* _

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” the waiter said as he noticed Kyuhyun sitting across the table with his mouth open. “Here are your lunches. Please, enjoy.” The door closed once again.

 

Kyuhyun stared down at his plate and gulped.  _ What exactly does Siwon have in mind? He surely wouldn’t do anything to me here...would he? _ Not wanting to think about that possibility, Kyuhyun cut into his fish and took a mouthful. 

 

“How is it?” Siwon asked as he too took a mouthful of fish.

 

“It’s delicious,” he responded as he cut another piece. 

 

“Once we’re done eating we can get to the contract. But don’t rush because of that, enjoy the food and make sure to eat it all.” 

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun stabbed a piece of asparagus with his fork and stuck one end into his mouth biting and sucking on it nervously as he thought about the contract Siwon was holding on to. 

 

Kyuhyun nervously looked up to see Siwon staring at him lustfully. 

 

“Trying to send me a message, Mr. Cho? Do you want something else besides asparagus in your mouth right now?” Siwon kept a smug smirk on his face as he crossed his legs under the table.

 

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun. Just finish your meal,” Siwon said as he also stuck a piece of asparagus into his mouth and forcefully bit off the head as he glared over the table to the stunned looking boy. 

 

About fifteen minutes later, both Siwon and Kyuhyun had finished their lunches and were sitting in silence sipping on their glasses of wine. Not too much later the waiter knocked on the door again, and dropped off the check after being told they would not be having dessert. After Siwon had paid right then in cash, the waiter took the empty plates and left the room again.

 

After the door closed for the final time, Siwon got up and locked the door. At the sound of the lock sliding into place, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but gulp. He had no idea what Siwon had in store for him that he would need a room with a locking door.

 

When Siwon turned around, he had the envelope in his hand and was waving it around happily in the air. Walking back over to the table, he watched as Kyuhyun fidgeted in his seat slightly. Siwon placed the envelope onto the table and sat back down across from Kyuhyun.

 

“Are you ready to sign, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he laid a pen down on the table. “You already knows what that means for you. As soon as you sign this...you’re  _ mine _ .”

 

“I know…” Kyuhyun said as he opened up the envelope with trembling hands. He stared down at the paper and began to read it and shocked when he saw the address of the new apartment Eunhyuk and him were going to be moving into after finals. 

 

“How did you get this address?” Kyuhyun asked completely confused and a bit creeped out that Siwon already had this sort of information.

 

“I have my ways, Kyuhyun, but you don’t need to worry about that. All you need to worry about his signing your name on that dotted line.” Siwon reached into his pocket and produced a black fountain pen and smoothly slid it towards Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun looked back down at the contract and with a shaking hand grabbed the pen off the table and tapped in a couple times against the table as nerves began overflowing inside of him. “I want to,” he said as he raised the pen to the dotted line. “I want to,” he said again as he hesitated.

 

Siwon slid his chair back and went to stand behind Kyuhyun’s chair, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s shoulders and giving him a slight comforting hug for encouragement. 

 

“I know you want to, Kyuhyun,” Siwon gently whispered into his ear. “Just sign on the line,” he said as he slipped one of his hands into Kyuhyun’s shirt and began to rub one of his nipples. Because the room was air conditioned, Siwon’s hands felt freezing cold against his sensitive nipple.

 

“Nnhh...Siwon...n-” Kyuhyun stopped himself before he had the chance to say no.

 

“Were you about to tell me no, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he gave a hard pinch to the nipple he was playing with. 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. But...I didn’t say it, I stopped!” Kyuhyun exclaimed quickly as he tried to pull himself away from Siwon’s grasp, only to be pulled forcefully back against the chair. 

 

“That’s okay, Kyuhyun, you didn’t say it which makes me glad that you’re listening to me.” Kyuhyun turned his head around and was glad to see Siwon smiling down at him. “Now, sign the line like a good boy,” Siwon whispered as he bit down on the boy’s ear playfully.

 

With a shaking hand, mostly due to Siwon’s teasing now more than nerves, Kyuhyun signed on the line and put the pen down. Siwon then took the pen and signed his name as well on the line below Kyuhyun’s. 

 

“Ooohhh…Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned as Siwon bit down on him again and began opening up his shirt. 

 

“Now let’s move this,” Siwon said as he pulled the coat off of Kyuhyun’s lap to reveal the bulging erection in his pants. “I see someone is quite excited. But first…” Siwon trailed off as he as he pulled himself away from Kyuhyun and sat back down in his own chair. “I think you need to come and give me some service,” he said with a smile on his face as he opened up his legs and relaxed his arms onto the arms of his chair. 

 

A bright red bush came over Kyuhyun’s face, as he realized what Siwon was asking of him. 

 

_ He wants me to give him a blowjob while we are in a restaurant!?  _  Kyuhyun thought as he cleared his throat.

 

He stared at Siwon who wasn’t moving from his position but rather gently beginning to rub an erection that was forming in his pants. Unconsciously, Kyuhyun licked his lips as he stared at the man sitting before him.

 

With shaking legs, Kyuhyun got up and walked over to Siwon and kneeled down in front of him. As he looked up at the man, he saw a most satisfied look on his face as he anticipated what Kyuhyun was about to do for him.

 

Slowly Kyuhyun undid Siwon’s belt, followed by the buttons and zipper of his pants. Siwon lifted his body off of his seat to allow Kyuhyun to slide his pants and boxers off. When Siwon sat down again, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare at the bulging erection in front of his face already dripping pre-cum. 

 

Kyuhyun wrapped one hand around Siwon’s cock and slowly began to move it up and down. As he concentrated on what he was doing, he could hear Siwon let out a small moan of pleasure. Kyuhyun continued moving his hand until he felt Siwon begin to tense up. 

 

“Kyu-Kyuhyun, use your mouth already,” Siwon told him as he looked down at the boy before him.

 

Obediently, Kyuhyun bent his head down right next to Siwon’s erection. In a teasing manner, Kyuhyun flicked his tongue against the head of Siwon’s cock. Kyuhyun felt Siwon lightly thrusting his hips up in hope to get inside of his mouth. For a while Kyuhyun continued licking only the head of Siwon’s cock before he finally engulfed the entire thing, pushing it as far back into his throat as he could. 

 

“F-fuck, Kyuhyun! Shit that’s good!” Siwon yelled as he grabbed fist fulls of Kyuhyun’s hair and pushed him harder onto his cock. “Suck me hard, Kyuhyun!”

 

Without much thought, and with Siwon’s entire cock in his mouth, Kyuhyun hollowed out his cheeks causing Siwon to grip his hair tighter and moan louder. Now Kyuhyun began to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Siwon’s cock as he moved and sucked harder. Soon, Siwon was taking hold of his head and forcing it up and down to move at the pace he wanted all while thrusting up into his mouth at the same time. Kyuhyun had to work hard not to gag as Siwon continued to pound his cock into his mouth, pushing till it hit the back of his throat. 

 

“Shit...Kyuhyun...I’m going to cum in your mouth,” Siwon panted as he pushed Kyuhyun’s head down on his cock one more time before exploding inside Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

The hot cum shot all the way to the back of Kyuhyun’s mouth and began to drip down the back of his throat as more continued to shoot out. Kyuhyun tried to pull his head back so that he would be able to get a full breath of fresh air but Siwon kept him held down firmly. The more Siwon’s cum filled his mouth, the more it tasted bitter. Kyuhyun didn’t like the taste and his nails began to dig into Siwon’s thighs as he fought not to gag. When he had given Siwon a blowjob in the bathtub, the man had not cum as much so he had not gotten as strong of a taste as he was now. 

 

After Siwon came down from his high, he finally released Kyuhyun’s hair and allowed him to sit up.

 

As Kyuhyun sat up, some of Siwon’s cum dripped out of his mouth and back onto the man’s semi hard cock. There was more cum that was dripping down Kyuhyun’s chin so he took the back of his hand and wiped it off. Staring at Siwon, he licked it off the back of his hand in the most seductive way he could. Even if the taste wasn’t the best thing ever, he figured he would at least please Siwon.

 

“Very good, Kyuhyun, I think I’ll have to give you a treat,” Siwon said as he leaned forward, closer to Kyuhyun who was still kneeling on the floor. “Strip.” 

 

“Wh-what!?” Kyuhyun said in shock. “You want me to…”

 

“Strip, yes,” Siwon said again as he leaned in even closer to Kyuhyun. He got so close that Kyuhyun almost fell backwards onto his butt.

 

Kyuhyun stood up and finished unbuttoning his shirt from where Siwon had begun to earlier. He slid his shirt off and let it fall to the floor by his feet. He instinctively covered his chest, but taking one glance at Siwon, and seeing his expression, uncovered himself. His hands were less shaky as he undid the belt to his pants. This was something he had done before after all, and Siwon had seen him naked plenty of times already. This was just going to be another one of those times.

 

“Take the belt out of the loops and lay it on the table,” Siwon explained as he loosened his own tie. 

 

It wasn’t until now that Kyuhyun realized what Siwon was wearing. It was a nice navy blue suit with a white shirt and a sapphire blue tie. Siwon stood up from his chair and stepped out from his pants that were still around his ankles.

 

“Stand with your back towards me and your place hands behind your back,” Siwon instructed as he completely undid his tie and slid it from under the collar of his shirt. 

 

“But I haven’t fully stripped yet,” Kyuhyun pointed out, hesitating to do what Siwon had told him before finishing his first task. 

 

“Kyuhyun, you just signed the contract meaning that you’re my Submissive now. Submissives do whatever their Dominants tell them to do without thinking twice about it. Now...turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

 

This time, Kyuhyun did as he was told and soon felt Siwon’s tie being tightly secured around his wrists. Kyuhyun gave a light tug on his new restraint and found that he was bound tightly. Now that he was not able to move, Siwon moved his hands around to Kyuhyun’s chest and began playing with his nipples again. 

 

“Nnhhh, Siwon,” Kyuhyun lightly moaned. The erection in his pants was becoming more alive than it had even been at Siwon’s place because it had been ignored for so long. “My...my pants,Siwon. I want them off,” he whined as his hips began thrusting on their own. 

 

Siwon didn’t say anything as he moved one of his hands down towards Kyuhyun’s raging erection. With his hand, he flipped open the button and unzipped Kyuhyun’s pants. With a few eager shakes of his hips, Kyuhyun had his pants down to around his knees. Kyuhyun heard Siwon laugh into his ear and then stripped him of his boxers as well. Kyuhyun moaned loudly as the cold air finally reached his raging, throbbing erection. He looked down to see all of the pre-cum that was beading up at the head and dripping down. 

 

Even though the room was air conditioned, Kyuhyun felt extremely hot at the moment as perspiration began to make his skin shine. Siwon grabbed a hold of Kyuhyun’s shoulders and turned him around. There was a satisfied look in Siwon’s eyes as he backed Kyuhyun onto the table. Since Kyuhyun’s hands were bound, he had nothing to brace himself on so he fell backwards onto the table, letting out a small yelp of pain.

 

Now Kyuhyun was sprawled out on the table with his pants and boxers still around his knees. Siwon approached him slowly and began to pull Kyuhyun’s shoes and socks off followed by his pants and boxers. Next, Siwon slipped his own jacket off so he was only in his white button down shirt. He was beginning to sweat as well, causing his shirt to stick to his well muscled chest. Kyuhyun couldn’t takes his eyes off of Siwon as he admired his muscles through the shirt.

 

“Now you have to do what I say Kyuhyun, you have to work with me here,” Siwon told him as he leaned over the table to grab Kyuhyun’s belt. “Bend your left leg and keep it that way.” Kyuhyun listened to Siwon and bent his knee, curious as to what the man was going to do. 

 

Siwon snapped the belt together causing Kyuhyun to jump, partly because of shock and partly because of fear. 

 

_ Is he going to whip me with my belt!?  _ Kyuhyun began to panic but before he could move Siwon looped the belt around his thigh and calf and tightly secured it so that Kyuhyun could not unbend his leg. 

 

“It’s too tight,” Kyuhyun whined as he tried to find his balance on the table. Now with his hands behind his back and one leg off the table, he found that he could hardly stay still because he kept tilting to the side. 

 

“It’s fine if it hurts a bit, Kyuhyun. I just need you secured for what I want to do.” As Siwon said that he was walking over to the bucket which held the wine and ice. “I want to have more fun with you, Kyuhyun,” he said as he plucked a piece of ice from the bucket. 

 

“Siwon...what are you going to do?” Kyuhyun asked frightenedly as Siwon drew closer. He saw Siwon bringing the ice closer and closer to him. “Si-Siwon...seriously…” He was shaking and trying to push himself farther back on the table to put some distance between him and the approaching man. Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s leg that was not bent and dragged him back across the table, holding it down firmly. “Please...what are you-AH! Siwon!” Kyuhyun yelled as Siwon touched the piece of ice to his entrance.

 

“Lay still,” Siwon told Kyuhyun. “Remember, you have to do what I say, and you can’t say no during any point. But...even if you do, I won’t listen and it’ll only mean I get to punish you.”

 

“But, Siwon!” Kyuhyun yelled. Now he was glad for the soundproof room, because he had no idea what Siwon had in store for him. “I’m scared,” Kyuhyun admitted as he watched Siwon take another piece of ice from the bucket.

 

“You don’t need to be scared,” Siwon told him. 

 

“Aaaggghhhh…” Kyuhyun moaned when Siwon pushed another ice cube into his entrance.  “So cold, Siwon...take it out!”

 

“Can’t take it out once it’s inside, Kyuhyun. Just deal with it till it goes away.”

 

Quickly, the ice melted inside of Kyuhyun and some semi coldish water dripped out of him. The coldish water trickled down, causing Kyuhyun to shiver. Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s hips and dragged him closer to the end of the table. With a firm grasp on the squirming boy, Siwon flipped him over so that his was now resting with his stomach on the table. Kyuhyun only had one leg supporting him as Siwon pushed him over so that his ass was pushed out and in the air as his bent leg rested on the table. 

 

Kyuhyun wanted to complain, but he thought that it would only end up getting him in trouble. 

 

Once again, Siwon reached his hand into the ice bucket, but this time he grabbed a handful of ice. He brought his hand up to Kyuhyun’s ass and shoved one cube in, earning a moan from the boy. Kyuhyun had assumed that, like last time, Siwon would only put one cube in and let it melt. This time, however, he continued to force more and more inside without waiting for them to melt at all. 

 

“Wait...wait!” Kyuhyun shouted as Siwon reached back into the bucket and did the same thing again. “Siwon! Wait...please! It’s so cold! Aaahhh….Siwon!” Even through all of his screaming, Siwon acted as if he was saying nothing. It was a cold and strange sensation Kyuhyun was feeling, but for some reason he was feeling slightly more aroused because of it. He could feel his erection becoming harder and he felt like he was going to cum soon. “Aaahhh...Siwon...I think I need to cum…” Kyuhyun moaned. He waited for Siwon to say something, but he never did. Throwing his head back and pulling at his hand restraint Kyuhyun came. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Siwon asked as he let Kyuhyun’s hips fall back onto the table. Kyuhyun was panting and moaning on the table as the water leaked out from his entrance again and down his leg. “Are you ready to have more fun now?”

 

Kyuhyun knew that he couldn’t say no so he nodded his head. Even though he had just cum, his erection already sprung back to life in anticipation for what else Siwon had in store for him. 

 

“We don’t have any lubrication so we’ll just have to do something with this,” Siwon said as he held up the bottle of half full wine and swished it around a bit. Taking the bottle he put it into Kyuhyun’s entrance and tipped it so that the wine flowed into him. 

 

“Aaagghh...Siwon...it feel strange! I don’t like it!” Kyuhyun whined as he tried to twist away and failed. 

 

“Ssshhh, you’re fine,” Siwon said as he popped the bottle out and placed it back in the bucket. “Just needed a little something before…” Siwon trailed off as he slid two fingers inside of Kyuhyun. “Oh, you feel so nice inside already. Just a little more preparation and you should be all ready.” 

 

“Nnnhhh...Siwon...just enter me,” Kyuhyun begged. 

 

“Not yet, I don’t want to hurt you.” Siwon worked a third finger in and began to move them around. With a few movements of his fingers, Siwon had already managed to find Kyuhyun’s prostate. 

 

Kyuhyun was squirming on the table in pleasure as Siwon continuously abused his prostate. His erection was leaking pre-cum and twitching with each move of Siwon’s fingers. As Siwon continued fingering him, he could have sworn he was beginning to feel tipsy...but he couldn’t be…right?

 

“Siwon, I want you in me now!” Kyuhyun yelled as Siwon massaged his prostate which forced his hips to buck up uncontrollably.

 

“Don’t cum just yet” Siwon said as he firmly gripped Kyuhyun’s cock while still massaging his prostate. For the first time Kyuhyun had a dry orgasm and he screamed out in pleasure though he was frustrated that he hadn’t actually came. “I can’t hold back anymore,” Siwon grunted as he pulled his fingers out and went over to his pants where he pulled a condom out and slid it on. Walking back to Kyuhyun, he gently rubbed his entrance and then thrust hard in. 

 

“Aaaaaahhhhh! Fuck! Yes, Siwon! Ohh...harder...yes there! Harder!” Kyuhyun was yelling out of pure ecstasy as Siwon’s cock rammed into him over and over. 

 

“Christ! You’re squeezing me so tight!” Siwon grunted. “Fuck! I’m going to cum!” 

 

Kyuhyun was thrusting his hips back onto Siwon, moaning each time Siwon found his prostate. He could feel Siwon was getting even closer to reaching his orgasm when all of the sudden he stopped. 

 

“Why did you...stop?” Kyuhyun panted. He moved himself a little trying to get Siwon interested in moving again. “I want to feel you moving.” 

 

“Be patient will you,” Siwon breathed as he slowly pulled his cock from Kyuhyun’s ass.

 

“Aahhnn...why did you pull out?”

 

“Because I could,” explained Siwon as he worked the buckle on the belt loose until it fell to the floor. 

 

Kyuhyun unbent his leg to stretch it and placed his foot onto the ground to rest. His erection was hurting, wanting to cum, but since Siwon had completely stopped he was left with no way to cum. Siwon bent back over Kyuhyun and began teasing his nipples, making Kyuhyun arch his back and moan. 

 

“I want to cum,” Kyuhyun moaned out as Siwon bit him harder.

 

“Oh, you do?” Siwon said teasingly. “Sit up,” he instructed as he pulled away and sat back down in his chair. 

 

It was a struggle to sit up but Kyuhyun did. Once he was up, he looked to Siwon who was sitting and shrugging off his shirt. Kyuhyun could still not get over how nice of a body the man had and thought he looked even sexier with beads of sweat rolling down his chest and abs. He followed a bead of sweat with his eyes until it finally reached Siwon’s erection which was still standing hard and ready. 

 

“If you want to cum, you’re going to have to come and do it yourself.” Siwon smirked as he thrust his hips up a bit, tempting Kyuhyun. “Come, settle down,” he said staring back at the boy on the table. 

 

With his hands still tied behind his back, it was a bit harder to move off the table but he managed. He had to admit, he really wanted Siwon’s cock back in his ass. Kyuhyun’s leg that had been bound with his own belt was partly asleep, so when he began to walk he stumbled a little. Kyuhyun eventually stood next to Siwon and whined a little when Siwon blew onto his exposed cock. 

 

“Face me and straddle me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon instructed him. Kyuhyun walked in front of Siwon and began to straddle Siwon so his cock was right at his entrance. “Lower yourself,” Siwon told him as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s hips. Carefully, Kyuhyun began to lower himself down onto Siwon’s cock, slightly embarrassed about what he was doing. 

 

“Ah...Siwon,” Kyuhyun moaned as the head of Siwon’s cock slipped back into his entrance. 

 

“Go down all the way.” Siwon still had hold of his hips and badly wanted to thrust up into Kyuhyun.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun lowered himself down a bit more. “I don’t think I can go down all the way right now,” Kyuhyun stated as he stopped moving yet again. 

 

Siwon let out a small laugh. “Of course you can,” he said has he pulled Kyuhyun all the way down until he was fully buried in the boy’s ass. Kyuhyun’s toes barely reached the ground once he was sitting on top of Siwon. 

 

“Aaaggghh...nnnhhhh...Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted as he leaned forward and rested his head on Siwon’s shoulder. 

 

Kyuhyun exhaled sharply as he tried to get comfortable. But the pain he was feeling from being shoved into so suddenly was making it harder for him to breath. He pushed his head harder into Siwon’s shoulder and for a moment was tempted to sink his teeth into the man’s flesh but knew he would most likely only get scolded for doing that. 

 

“Feels deeper doesn’t it?” Siwon asked as he felt Kyuhyun’s body shaking from the sudden intrusion. 

 

“So...nnnhhfff...deep…” Kyuhyun moaned as he moved his head and buried his himself in Siwon’s neck. 

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s hips and moved so he could grab the boys face and bring it in front of his. His hands were holding both sides of Kyuhyun’s face as he brought him in for a kiss. It was a rough kiss as Siwon dominated Kyuhyun’s mouth with his tongue. During the middle of the kiss, Siwon thrusted his hips up and buried himself even farther into Kyuhyun.

 

“Too...too deep!” Kyuhyun shouted as he wretched him mouth away from Siwon’s. Kyuhyun had no way of trying to lift himself since his hands were tied behind his back and gravity continued pushing him down, shoving Siwon into him. 

 

“You said you wanted to cum, I’ll make you cum hard,” Siwon said as he placed his hands back on Kyuhyun’s hips and moved. “I can feel you so good now!” Siwon grunted as he grinded himself harder into Kyuhyun.

 

“Too much, Siwon! Aaahhhh! Wait wait! Nnnhhhh!” 

 

“No, I’m not waiting,” Siwon said as he continued thrusting and grinding harder. “I wanted to fuck you at my place but I held back then. I’m not about to wait now.” 

 

Without showing any mercy, Siwon rammed into Kyuhyun despite his small yelps of pain. Even though it hurt a bit, Kyuhyun found himself enjoying it. He was beginning to love the feeling of how deep Siwon was penetrating him with each thrust. Kyuhyun felt that he had to cum soon and began to try thrusting his hips to match Siwon’s. 

 

“I need to cum, Siwon!” Kyuhyun yelled as he tilted his head back down into Siwon’s shoulder and bared his teeth. “Hhhhnnnn...Siwon!”

 

“Cum for me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon grunted as he quickened his thrusts even more. 

 

“Aaagghh...I’m cuming, Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined as his body began to stiffen. Just when he was about to cum, Siwon gave him one last final thrust which sent him over to top. “AH! Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted as he came over both of their stomachs. 

 

“I love how tight you get when you cum,” Siwon said as he thrust a couple more times before he came as well. 

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t able to move after he came so he just laid still, resting against Siwon as he tried to get his breath back. Before he was ready, Siwon lifted him off his cock and bent him over the table. 

 

_ Oh no, not again. I can’t go again right now!  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself. He was able to breath a sigh of relief when he felt Siwon working at the tie around his wrists. 

 

As soon as Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrists and stepped away, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but slide off of the table and rest of the floor. He was still breathing heavy and cum was now smeared over his stomach as well as the table. 

 

Siwon was standing over him placing the contract back into the envelope before bending down next to Kyuhyun to brush his sweat soaked hair from his eyes. 

 

“You did well,” Siwon encouraged as he looked in the face of the tired boy. “What do you say I take you back to your dorm? I’ll have Hankyung bring your car back for you if you leave your keys with me.” 

 

“Y-yes...in my pocket…” Kyuhyun breathed out as he tried to sit up. “Siwon...help me up...please…” he breathed out as he held out his hand. 

 

Smirking, Siwon bent down and grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand. When Kyuhyun was almost up, Siwon forced him up against the nearby wall. Kyuhyun let out a small groan, but felt too weak to fight back. Siwon moved his leg up between Kyuhyun’s and pressed it up against Kyuhyun’s now flaccid dick. 

 

“You better be ready for much more than that,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear. “This was still friendly play.” 

 

_ Friendly play!? You’ve got to be joking me! How is this friendly play?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he felt Siwon staring down at him.  _ That room...there’s still that room. That won’t be ‘friendly play’.” _

 

Kyuhyun remained leaned up against the wall once Siwon backed away, thankful for the support. He watched Siwon put his clothes back on, while he remained still. Siwon looked back at him and could tell he was tired. Deciding to be nice this time, he grabbed Kyuhyun’s clothes and helped him back into them. After buckling the belt back in place, he guided to weary boy from the restaurant and back to his car. 

 

As soon as Siwon got him buckled in and closed the door, Kyuhyun passed out in the passenger seat, his head rolling to face Siwon. Not being able to resist the sleeping boy in front of him, Siwon gently gave him a couple of kisses before starting the car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to post on Saturday or Sunday, so I am just going to go ahead and post chapters 17 and 18 tonight as well :D Enjoy the triple update!


	17. Why Did You Stick Your Finger In My Mouth!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the triple update!

It was 2:57pm by the time Siwon stopped the car by Kyuhyun’s dorm. Looking over, he saw Kyuhyun was still completely passed out as he continued breathing lightly. He hated to wake the sleeping boy, but knew he would have to sooner or later.

 

_ Why do you have to look so cute and innocent when you sleep?  _ Siwon thought to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt and cut the engine. “Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered. There was no response. “Kyuhyun you need to wake up, we’re back at your dorm,” he said a bit louder this time. Still there was no response, or even twitch from Kyuhyun as the boy continued sleeping. Tilting Kyuhyun’s head up towards him, Siwon leaned over and locked lips with Kyuhyun and entered his tongue inside of the sleeping boy’s mouth. Kyuhyun moaned lightly as he began to awaken, feeling Siwon’s tongue dominating his mouth. When he finally noticed what was happening, his eyes flew open as he pulled away in shock. “Now you’re awake,” Siwon announced with a friendly smile, almost too friendly, as he licked his lips. 

 

“I didn’t even realize I’d fallen asleep,” Kyuhyun replied sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit as he kept his eyes on Siwon. He wanted to make sure Siwon didn't try to do something to him again.  _ Who kisses someone to wake them up? Geez this man...thinks he can do whatever he wants,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he glared up at Siwon. 

 

“You fell asleep before we even left the parking lot,” Siwon confessed to him as he opened his car door and went around to open Kyuhyun’s. “Come on, I’ll take you up to your room since you’re still tired." 

 

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Kyuhyun said as he got out of the car, and then froze as he leaned up against it.  _ Crap, I said no.  _ As Kyuhyun stood there, he mentally slapped himself on the head.

 

“What?” Siwon said as he leaned closer to Kyuhyun with another sinister smile on his face. “What did you just say?”

 

“S-sorry...I didn’t mean to.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter whether you meant to or not, Kyuhyun, you still disobeyed me. I’ll have to give you a small punishment next time I see you.” Siwon placed both of his hands on the top of his car, trapping Kyuhyun between them. “There’s nothing a Submissive should like more than punishment,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before giving it quite a hard bite. 

 

“A...punishment?” Kyuhyun asked as he winced in pain and backed himself even further against Siwon’s car. “Like what?”

 

“I think a good spanking will do you well,” smirked Siwon as he saw Kyuhyun’s eyes widen. 

 

“But...but that’s what little kids get!” he whined and pouted.

 

“Well then, that fits because you’re acting like one right now,” Siwon pointed out as he cocked his head to the side. “I don’t want to embarrass you by doing it now in the open so count yourself lucky that I’m being generous and waiting,” he said while pushing his body up against Kyuhyun’s. “Now, take me to your room so I can make sure you get there safe.” 

 

“You really don-” Kyuhyun cut himself off as he saw the look he was getting from Siwon. “Fine,” he said as he began to pout again.

 

Moving his hands off the car, Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to begin moving towards his dorm. Kyuhyun really didn't want Siwon following him in, but knew he would only lose if he began an argument with him.

 

“You really don’t have to come if you have to get back to work or something,” Kyuhyun pointed out as they neared the front door of his dorm. 

 

“But I need to make sure you’re safe and sound,” Siwon pointed out. “What if you fall down a flight of stairs or something? That wouldn’t be good now would it?”

 

“I’m not going to fall down any stairs,” Kyuhyun stated matter of factly as they finally reached the front door of his dorm.

 

Fishing in his pockets, Kyuhyun finally managed to find his student ID and room key. He scanned his ID in the front entrance letting both himself and Siwon enter. 

 

Glancing backwards, Kyuhyun made sure that Siwon was not wandering off anywhere. When he approached the elevator in the building, he found that it was currently broken. A sign was posted on its doors and there was also tape running across them to ensure that everyone understood that it was to be used under no circumstances.

 

“Oh just great…” Kyuhyun moaned as he leaned up against the wall. It’s not that he hated taking the stairs, but with how tired he was and his butt hurting a bit after his most recent round of sex with Siwon...it wasn’t the most pleasant thing he would have to do that day.

 

“So...there’s still that chance that you could fall down stairs,” Siwon stated as he placed one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders. 

 

“I already told you, I’m not falling down any stairs!” Kyuhyun grabbed Siwon’s hand and removed it from his shoulder.

 

Motioning for Siwon to follow, Kyuhyun pushed open a door that placed them in the staircase where they began to walk up three flights of stairs. 

 

“Hmmm…” Siwon hummed as they climbed in silence, their shoes hitting the hard surface being the only noise.

 

“W-what?” Kyuhyun asked as he stopped on the stairs and looked back at Siwon.

 

“Your ass looks great in those pants,” he stated and gave Kyuhyun a tap on the ass. 

 

“Ya! Please, not in the open! People are already staring at you as it is.” Kyuhyun was right, as soon as he had entered the dorm with Siwon people had begun to stare at the man in fascination. “I don’t need people to come walking down the stairs and see you touching me. Now behave, we’re almost to my floor, then it’s four doors down the hall on the right,” Kyuhyun explained. 

 

As Kyuhyun continued walking up the stairs again, Siwon gave him another light pat on the butt. This time, Kyuhyun spun around to stop him. When he did this, however, his foot slid on the stair and he lost his balance, causing him to fall into Siwon and cling on for dear life.

 

“I thought you said something about  _ not  _ falling,” Siwon said as he looked at the stunned boy in his arms. Kyuhyun had made it clear before when they were talking about the contract that he didn’t like heights, so falling down a flight of stairs, or almost falling, had really shaken him up. Siwon held on to him tighter until Kyuhyun finally came back to his senses and realized the position they were in. 

 

“I...I...it wasn’t like it was on purpose!” Kyuhyun shouted as he shoved himself off of Siwon and regained his balance as he clung onto the railing. “They probably just washed the stairs or something and they’re still a bit wet. It’s not my fault!”

 

Siwon didn’t say anything back to Kyuhyun as the defensive boy began climbing the stairs again, still clutching onto the railing. The boy in front of him was just too amusing sometimes. 

 

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached Kyuhyun’s door. Kyuhyun slid the key in but before opening the door whispered, “Behave yourself. No touching and don’t you dare say anything sexual!”

 

“Kyuhyun, you’re back!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as soon as Kyuhyun walked in. He got up and hugged his friend and was about to ask for details when he noticed Siwon standing in the hallway. “Oh! Mr. Choi, what a pleasure it is to see you again!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he pulled Kyuhyun in more and motioned for Siwon to enter the room. 

 

“You too. How did the article go?” Siwon asked with a fake smile on his face. He had been hoping that no one would be in the room so that he could have had some more personal time with Kyuhyun.  _ Why couldn’t Donghae convince him to be out of the room for a while?  _ Siwon thought to himself as he stuck his hands into his pockets in disappointment.

“It went very well! Thank you again for getting back to me so quickly!” Eunhyuk exclaimed with an enthusiastic expression plastered to his face. He knew that if he hadn’t have gotten Siwon’s answers so quickly, he might not have been able to complete his article.

 

“Well, Kyuhyun, now that I know you’ll be safe I guess I’ll be heading out,” Siwon said as he took another glance over towards Eunhyuk. “I take it this friend of your’s won’t try anything funny on you.”

 

“Of course not! Don’t even say that, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said as he began to pout again and folded his arms over his chest. He had told Siwon to behave himself after all.

 

“Aw, don’t pout, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said with a slight chuckle in his voice. “I’ll send you an e-mail later about our next meeting.” Siwon walked closer to Kyuhyun and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before patting him on the shoulder, and leaving the room. 

 

“Oh my gosh is that Choi Siwon!?” someone in the hallway asked in shock. Then, more mumbles could be heard in the hallway as more people were drawn out. 

 

Kyuhyun poked his head out from the room to see multiple people looking out from their rooms, watching Siwon walk away. Siwon had one hand in his pants pocket and raised the other without looking back as a sign of goodbye.

 

_ Oh no...now his ego is inflated even more than it should be, _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he shook his head. 

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun stepped back into the room and shut the door. When he turned around, Eunhyuk was standing right by him with a smile on his face.

 

“You look quite disheveled,” he observed. 

 

“No I don’t,” Kyuhyun objected. 

 

“What are you talking about? I can tell Kyuhyun. I did your hair, and now it’s all messed up and sticking out. Plus…” Eunhyuk trailed off and took another step closer to Kyuhyun so that he could pull the collar of his shirt down, “I can see another fresh hickey on your neck.”

 

Kyuhyun took a step back and slapped his hand over his neck. Eunhyuk laughed and took a couple steps back, giving Kyuhyun some room to breath. Kyuhyun was standing by the door blushing, unable to look at Eunhyuk. Why did Siwon have to mark him every time they had sex together? It’s not like anyone else was going to come up and try to take advantage over him...though Siwon would probably argue that ZhouMi would make an attempt...and after what he had said about Eunhyuk maybe he assumed that he might try as well. 

 

_ What am I going to do with him? Does he think everyone is out to get in my pants or something?  _ Kyuhyun let out a sigh and dropped his hand from his neck. It’s not like Eunhyuk hadn’t already seen a hickey on him before, so there was no point in trying to hide it from him. 

 

“So something good happened,” Eunhyuk instigated.

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun replied smiling a little.

 

“You went back to his house after lunch I take it,” Eunhyuk said as he began pacing the room in thought. “He probably has a really nice, big, soft bed. Unlike the crappy ones we have here.” Eunhyuk went over to his bed and plopped down on it disappointingly as he looked up at Kyuhyun. 

 

“Well he does...but we didn’t.” Kyuhyun also walked over to his bed and sat down, hugging his pillow to his chest. Right now he didn’t care if he got the smell of Siwon and their sex all over it. Actually...he kind of thought he would prefer to smell Siwon on it and began holding it tighter up against him, rubbing the man’s scent off onto it. 

 

“You didn’t what? I know you had sex again, Kyuhyun, you reek of it!” he said as he began bouncing up and down on his bed in excitement .

 

“Ya! I’m not denying the...sex,” Kyuhyun mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. “We just...didn’t go back to his place…”

 

“What!?” Eunhyuk shouted in shock as he stopped bouncing on his bed. “Then...in the car! He must have a really nice car like Donghae has!” Sitting on the bed, Eunhyuk had a large smile on his face thinking that he had figured everything out. 

 

“We didn’t do it in the car either…” Kyuhyun tailed off, though now he was kind of intrigued about the car idea. He semi lifted his head so that Eunhyuk would be able to clearly hear him, he didn’t want to have to repeat himself at all. “Restaurant…” he said quietly muttered. 

 

“No fucking way!” Eunhyuk shouted as he jumped off of his bed and onto Kyuhyun’s. “But how!? Wouldn’t people see you!?”

 

“We were in a private, soundproof room,” Kyuhyun explained as he shoved his face even more into his pillow. “A...room you could...lock...from the inside…” he added as he felt his face begin to get hot. He was sure as long as he didn’t mention anything in detail that he wouldn’t be breaking any rules in the contract. 

 

Eunhyuk ripped the pillow away from Kyuhyun and tossed it onto the floor before shoving him down on the bed. Excitement was in his eyes, he wanted to know more.

 

“So he pinned you down,” Eunhyuk began as he started undoing Kyuhyun’s shirt while the younger boy tried to fight him off, “and then stripped you!” 

 

“Hey, get off!” Kyuhyun shouted as he tried to hide his now exposed chest from his friend. “Why do you care!?”

 

“You’re so mean! I’m just curious!” he shouted while pulling Kyuhyun’s hands away. “Oh geez, Kyuhyun! Your chest is covered with lovemarks!”

 

“Let go, Eunhyuk! And not so loud! There’s a lot of people here!” Kyuhyun managed to jerk one of his hands free and push Eunhyuk off. Eunhyuk fell back onto Kyuhyun’s bed and sat there slightly, dazed. “Sorry…”

 

“I was just teasing you, Kyuhyun, don’t take it personally,” Eunhyuk sighed as he got up. “Besides, feel lucky that you get all marked up, Donghae hasn’t marked me up anywhere close to that much,” he said as he pulled his shirt up to show Kyuhyun his mark free chest. Standing with his arms folded, he looked back at Kyuhyun, “Not fair,” he pouted.

 

“Well you’ve only slept with him once so far,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he pulled his shirt so that it covered more of his chest. “Maybe he didn’t want to be too aggressive the first time because he thought he might scare you off or something.” Eunhyuk nodded his head agreeing that maybe Kyuhyun was right. “Anyways...I’m going to take a shower.” 

 

“Don’t have too much fun in there!” Eunhyuk said as he stuck his tongue out at Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun shook his head at his friend as he pulled out a shirt and pair of pajama bottoms. He knew he wasn’t going to be leaving the room anymore so he figured he may as well get comfortable. 

 

As he left the room to walk to the bathroom, someone poked their head out from their room.

 

“Hey,” someone called from a room down the hall. Kyuhyun didn’t know who he was, but turned around anyways. “Was that Choi Siwon who walked out of your room not too long ago?”

 

“Yeah...so what?” Kyuhyun asked as he shifted his bath supplies and clothes in this arms.

 

“What were you doing with him? You do know who he is right?” the boy asked as he stepped more out of his room.

 

“I just happen to know him. No big deal.” Kyuhyun didn’t want to talk about Siwon to anyone at the moment so he turned and continued to the bathroom, ignoring the call from the guy still standing in the hallway. 

 

All Kyuhyun could think about while he was in the shower was Siwon and the way he had teased him and touched him today. This time, however, Kyuhyun made sure not to get lost in thoughts about Siwon because he didn’t want another incident of someone walking in on him masturbating. Quickly, he washed the gel from his hair and thoroughly cleaned his body. Kyuhyun stepped out from the shower and dried his body so he could put his clean clothes on. Without drying his hair, he put his towel over his head, grabbed his things and shuffled back to his room. He still felt completely drained of any energy, and it hadn’t helped that he had been moving around a bit with Eunhyuk before. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t say anything as he dropped all of his things onto the floor, flopped down on his bed, towel still on his head, and sighed onto his pillow. He looked up from under his towel to see Eunhyuk staring at him. 

 

_ Does he always have to stare at me?  _ Kyuhyun wondered as he lifted his head up. “Do you need something?” Kyuhyun asked in a snappy voice.

 

“No...just wanted to tell you to dry your hair. You wouldn’t want to get sick right before finals,” Eunhyuk said innocently as he turned back around and put his earphone in. 

 

Sitting up, Kyuhyun grabbed his head with the towel and managed to get his hair mostly dry before falling back onto his pillow. It was only 4:02pm, but he was dead tired. Even though he knew finals were coming up next week, he had no energy left to study and knew that if he studied right then that he would retain nothing. He had spent all his energy with Siwon. It’s not like he didn’t mind because he had enjoyed most of it, but he wish he didn’t feel like passing out at the moment. 

 

“Hey, Eunhyuk, can you wake me up in an hour? I want to take a nap,” Kyuhyun said loudly to ensure that Eunhyuk would hear him over the music he had blasting into his ear. 

 

“Sure,” Eunhyuk agreed as he pulled one of his earphones out and turned towards Kyuhyun, showing him that he heard what he had just said. “What if I can’t wake you up? You know you’re a heavy sleeper,” he reminded Kyuhyun. 

 

“Just keep trying...poke me or something I don’t know,” yawned Kyuhyun, and he turned over onto his side and fell asleep. 

 

Eunhyuk knew he was going to forget about waking Kyuhyun so he decided it would be smart to set an alarm on his phone. He was about to tell Kyuhyun something, but by the time he had set his alarm, Kyuhyun was already fast asleep and slightly snoring. Shrugging his shoulders, Eunhyuk figured that whatever he wanted to tell Kyuhyun hadn’t been too important anyways and that he should let his friend sleep. 

 

Until the alarm went off, Eunhyuk did some studying and e-mailed Donghae about what time he should be ready to come and help move them out. Thinking about it, he also figured that he should give Donghae the address of their apartment so he would know where to go. 

 

When the alarm finally went off, Eunhyuk got up and walked over to Kyuhyun’s bed. Kyuhyun was lying on his back with his legs sprawled out, the left one bent at the knee so his foot was planted firmly on the bed, and the right leg fully extended. One of his arms were stretched out above his head and the other placed on his stomach. He looked so comfortable that Eunhyuk almost felt bad about having to wake him up.

 

“Kyuhyun, wake up it’s been an hour,” Eunhyuk told his friend. “Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk said again, this time shaking Kyuhyun on the shoulder. Kyuhyun shifted a bit but continued laying there, still sound asleep. With one of his fingers, Eunhyuk poked Kyuhyun’s face. “Come on, Kyuhyun, you’re going to get pissed with me if I let you keep sleeping.” 

 

“Si...won...nnnhhh…” Kyuhyun mumbled in his sleep. He shifted around in his bed a bit until his other foot was planted on the bed as well, so that both of his legs were bent and spread wide apart. His other hand moved off from his stomach and was now laying at his side. “Nnnhh...Siwon...m-more...harder…” Kyuhyun moaned in his sleep as he began moving his hips and lifting them off the mattress. “Fuck...ahh…” he moaned again before resting his hips back down and the bed and letting his legs relax some so that they slouched outwards a bit. 

 

“Kyuhyun? It’s me, Eunhyuk,” he said as he poked Kyuhyun’s face again. It had been strange watching Kyuhyun moan and move around in bed, and he wanted to try and wake him up before he began doing it again. “Siwon’s not here. Now wake up!” Kyuhyun was sleeping with his mouth slightly open and this time Eunhyuk poked him on his lip hoping that it would disturb him more. “Kyuhyun,” he whined, knowing the more time he spent trying to wake him up, meant less time to study for his finals. “Wake uuuupppp…” Eunhyuk continued to whine as he poked Kyuhyun’s bottom lip, only this time Kyuhyun subconsciously moved his head so that he captured Eunhyuk’s finger between his teeth and bit down lightly. “Ya! Kyuhyun stop it!” Eunhyuk lightly shouted as he tried to pull his finger out. As he tried to pull it out, Kyuhyun bit down harder. “Hey are you awake and just playi-” Eunhyuk suddenly stopped talking as he noticed Kyuhyun had begun to suck on his finger and was running his tongue over it. 

 

“Mmmhhh…” Kyuhyun hummed as he gently sucked on Eunhyuk’s finger, probably dreaming that it was Siwon’s instead and that he was preparing his finger for something. 

 

“Kyu...hyun?” Eunhyuk questioned as he began to move his finger around inside Kyuhyun’s mouth. 

 

“Hhmmm?” Kyuhyun grunted as he began to open his eyes. Suddenly, they shot open as he realized he had Eunhyuk’s finger in his mouth and had been sucking on it. “Ya! Why did you stick your finger in my mouth!?” he shouted as he wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth.

 

“I didn’t do it,” Eunhyuk explained as he stood up and wiped his finger on Kyuhyun’s bedding since it was his drool anyways. “I was poking you on the face and that didn’t wake you up. So then I began to poke you on your lip and you latched onto my finger, see…” Eunhyuk held out his finger for Kyuhyun to see his teeth marks he had left behind. “When I tried to pull it out you bit down harder and then you just started sucking on it,” he explained while looking at the deep teeth marks Kyuhyun had left behind. “You really latch on,” he complained as he inspected his finger further.

 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t know I was doing it,” Kyuhyun said as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling ashamed and embarrassed at the current situation. He was now sitting up in his bed looking at Eunhyuk with a guilty expression.  _ Why would I begin sucking on his finger…?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he tried to think of what he had been dreaming about.  _ Gah...why can’t I remember fully? Is it because I’m too stressed? Sleep deprived...energy deprived maybe? _

 

“It’s fine, I know you wouldn’t do something like that on purpose...right?” Eunhyuk asked, snapping Kyuhyun out from his trance, as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

 

“Of course I wouldn’t do that on purpose!” Kyuhyun shouted back, taking slight offence and he ran his hands through his now dry hair, knowing it most likely looked like a mess anyways. 

 

“Besides, you were dreaming of Siwon,” Eunhyuk pointed out.

 

“How...how do you know?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat straight up in his bed. “I mean...no I wasn’t…” he said in an attempt to cover up how he had just confessed to dreaming about Siwon. 

 

“You practically moaned his name in your sleep,” Eunhyuk told him as he rolled his eyes. “ _ Si...won...nnnhhh _ ,” he mimicked as he placed an emphasis on the moaning sound Kyuhyun had made. “You were even thrusting your hips and gripping your sheets like he was actually…well...having sex with you. Kind of strange to watch.” Eunhyuk laughed and turned back to his book, completely amused at the shocked face he had gotten from Kyuhyun.

 

“No...no! I would remember doing something like that!” Kyuhyun stated as he stood up from his bed defensively.

 

“Obviously not…” Eunhyuk answered. “Trust me, I wouldn’t lie about you doing something like that. I don’t know how I could even come up with something like that on my own,” he admitted as he gave Kyuhyun a strange look.

 

Tapping his feet on the floor nervously, Kyuhyun walked over to his desk and opened up his laptop. As he waited for his screen to load he walked over to Eunhyuk and smacked him on the back of his head. 

 

“It’s not nice to mock people and then laugh at them,” Kyuhyun said angrily. Before he went to go and sit back down he gave Eunhyuk another slap, this time on the shoulder. He didn’t want to kill all of his friends brain cells, he really needed them for his finals.  

 

“Calm down, Kyuhyun, it’s not like I’m going to go around and tell people about this,” Eunhyuk reassured as he once again turned back to his book.

 

_ *BING*  _

 

Kyuhyun turned back to his desk knowing that he had an e-mail, probably from Siwon. Clicking on the notification, an e-mail popped up from Siwon. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Your Car

Date: 1 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Your car has been returned to your campus parking lot, it should be close to your dorm if Hankyung dropped it off where I told him to, but I have to say...I don’t like you car whatsoever. It doesn’t seem safe. I would feel better if you had another type of car. I’ll have an arrangement for a new, and safer, car to be dropped off for you once you are moved into your new place. Remember, I won’t take no for an answer.

I’ll see you again on Tuesday by the way. I heard from Donghae that he’s helping you and Eunhyuk move. If your friend is going to see my brother, I have the right to see you. See you then. Study hard and pass your finals.

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun didn’t really care what Siwon thought of his car, he knew it wasn’t that good and it surely wasn’t the safest car but he liked it well enough. Anyways, he figured that Siwon wasn’t serious about buying him a new car. Who would have the time and money to go and buy a car for someone?

 

Not wanting to reply to the e-mail, Kyuhyun quickly re-checked the time for his finals, since he couldn’t afford to miss them, and closed his laptop. 

 

For the rest of Saturday, and all of Sunday, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk sat in almost complete silence as they studied hard for their finals. The only time they talked was when they were both being driven insane by all the information they needed to remember and couldn’t help but close their books for a few moments. Most of these brakes consisted of Eunhyuk badgering Kyuhyun to give him more details about what type of man Siwon was and just what he was like in bed, curious if he was anything like Donghae. Kyuhyun still didn’t understand why Eunhyuk wanted to compare Donghae to Siwon especially since he had already found out that Siwon was a big fan of marking him up while Donghae wasn’t. 

 

Monday came and went quickly, and both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk felt good about their finals. That night they both studied in silence again for their last final on Tuesday. There was almost no commotion in the room, because they both had their hardest final the next day.

 

When Tuesday morning came, Eunhyuk was the first one up and out of the room for his early morning final. This left Kyuhyun alone for a bit, giving him time to think about what Siwon was planning for that day. It wasn’t until later that Kyuhyun left for his own final, making sure to have his review packet in hand so that he could do some last minute studying on the way to his final. 

 

By the time Kyuhyun got back, Donghae was already in the room helping Eunhyuk pack up his things. But he couldn’t tell if there was more packing going on or more making out...it was a close tie. When he had first entered the room, he had to drop his bag loudly onto his desk to get the two of them to pull off of each other. Eunhyuk had been pulling things off from his desk and placing them into a box, or attempting to since he was clinging onto Donghae with one hand, as Donghae was rubbing up against his butt and lightly kissing his neck. They had been going rough enough that Eunhyuk’s desk had been slightly banging up against the wall. After that had ended, though, Eunhyuk and Donghae had gone back to actually packing things away and only giving each other a quick peck on the lips or cheek whenever they passed each other to move something around in the room. 

 


	18. What's Vanilla Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the triple update!

Eunhyuk and Donghae laughed as they packed away Eunhyuk’s things, and continued exchanging small kisses now and then. But Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel a little left out, slightly sad that Siwon wasn’t there to help him. As he continued packing his things away into boxes the man’s face kept appearing in his head, no matter how many time he shook his head to try and clear it.

 

_ Don’t be selfish. Siwon has businesses to look over. He can’t randomly take time off to be with me, _ Kyuhyun told himself, a frown decorating his face as he continued to pack his things away.

 

Noticing that Kyuhyun appeared sad, Eunhyuk went over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Kyuhyun was stubborn at first, but eventually allowed Eunhyuk to bring him into Donghae and his conversation. He was being his normal stubborn self at first, but the packing seemed to go by faster when Kyuhyun became more involved in the conversation. It also might have helped that Eunhyuk and Donghae stopped acting so mushy and all lovey dovey towards each other and actually did more packing than making out.

 

Before leaving they had to make sure everything was cleaned, which involved cleaning the floor, something that neither Kyuhyun nor Eunhyuk looked forward to doing. And...Eunhyuk being...well...Eunhyuk, managed to talk Donghae into doing it for them by snuggling up against his chest and silently begging with his eyes.

 

“You’re just doing this so you can watch his ass...aren’t you?” Kyuhyun asked Eunhyuk in an amused voice when he saw Eunhyuk’s eyes glued on Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun...I’m shocked you would think of me like that.”

 

“Seriously…?” Kyuhyun raised as eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Eunhyuk. “Then why don’t you finish cleaning everything by yourself since you don’t seem to mind that much?”

 

“Okay okay, fine! Maybe I did do it so that I could watch him,” Eunhyuk admitted as he stomped his foot against the floor, causing a scuff mark to appear. “Donghae...there’s a new spot!” Eunhyuk called just as the man was getting up off the floor. 

 

Donghae walked over and looked down, knowing the mark had come from Eunhyuk. 

 

“Here you go,” he said cheerfully as he passed Eunhyuk the wipes he had been using. “Now I get to watch your ass.” Donghae handed off the wipes to Eunhyuk and leaned up against a now empty desk.  _ That’s right, I knew what you were doing the whole time, _ he said to himself cheerfully, not really minding because it just proved more how much Eunhyuk was attached to him. 

 

Eunhyuk gave Donghae a hurt look before bending down and wiping the mark off the floor which was harder to remove than he had thought it would be. As he was working on removing the mark, Donghae took his foot and lightly tapped Eunhyuk on the butt. This caused Eunhyuk to jump slightly and look back at the man. 

 

“Kyuhyun, are you just going to stand there and let him pick on me?” Eunhyuk asked as he gave Kyuhyun his best puppy dog face. 

 

“Hey, don’t come to me with this problem. I’m not the one dating him,” Kyuhyun said as he looked up at Donghae who seemed to be very pleased with himself. 

 

“I’m sorry, Eunhyuk, I’ll stop. After all...I need to save your energy for later,” Donghae explained as he gave Eunhyuk’s butt one more light tap before placing his foot back on the ground and grinning. 

 

“You mean you’re going to fu-”

 

“YA! NOT WHEN I’M IN THE ROOM!” Kyuhyun suddenly shouted, breaking Eunhyuk off. “Aish! I don’t want to hear this…” he said as pressed his hands up against his ears. 

 

Both Eunhyuk and Donghae looked at each other before erupting in laughter, which caused Kyuhyun to lower his hands and roll his eyes at the two of them. 

 

Within the next two hours, everything was moved out of their room and into their cars, which they could barely manage to get closed. The clock read 3:18pm by the time they were checked out of their room, which they were more than thrilled to leave because it had become muggy with three people moving around inside. 

 

Once they were outside, Eunhyuk handed each of them a piece of folded paper. Eunhyuk had printed out the directions to their new apartment for each of them, one version was of a map and the other was written directions, so that no one would get lost. Kyuhyun was actually very shocked that Eunhyuk had gone this far, but was glad since he wasn’t completely sure how to get there himself.

 

As soon as they were all in their cars and had them started, they gave each other a thumbs up, signaling that they were ready to get going. Eunhyuk pulled away first, followed by Donghae, and then Kyuhyun. As Kyuhyun sat in his car alone with the majority of his belongings, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to Siwon. At the first red light, Kyuhyun stopped behind Donghae and leaned back comfortably in his seat, shoving his hand into his pocket while he kept the other one on the wheel. He had made sure to put Siwon’s handkerchief in his pocket so that he wouldn’t lose it or risk damaging it in any way.

 

“Why wouldn’t he want this back?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a fine silk, probably worth a lot of money and it felt incredibly soft. 

 

Kyuhyun only began driving again when he received a honk from an aggravated driver behind him. The light had turned green who knew how long ago, all he could tell was that he could no longer see Donghae’s car driving ahead of him. Shoving the handkerchief back into his pocket, he took his foot off the break and took a glance down at the directions Eunhyuk had printed out before taking off again.

 

Once they reached the apartment, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk went to the landlord and retrieve the key, one for each of them. They were told they could sign the lease later once they were already moved in since he was friends with Eunhyuk’s parents and trusted the two of them. At least that relieved a bit of the stress that they both already had piling on today. 

 

Moving everything into the apartment took more time than expected and it wasn’t until 6:49pm that they finished moving everything in. Donghae placed the last box onto the floor and observed how both Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun looked like they had just ran a marathon.

 

“I guess we’ll be mostly living out of boxes for a while, won’t we?” Eunhyuk said to Kyuhyun as he slumped down on the floor in a sweating mess as he pinched the collar of his shirt and began moving it back and forth in order to fan himself a bit. “My parents said they have a couch that they can bring over for us to use...unless you want to live on the floor.”

 

“A couch would be nice. Make sure to thank your parents for me if I’m not around when they bring it by,” Kyuhyun said as he slumped down against the wall. “I need to go check my e-mail,” he announced as he began to walk to his new room down the hall. 

 

It took awhile for Kyuhyun to find his laptop in the mess of boxes and bags he had randomly stacked in corners of his new room. His only goal when they had been moving everything in was to get things in approximately the right area of the apartment so that they wouldn’t end up finding things for meant for the kitchen in the bathroom or some other random place in the apartment. 

 

When he eventually found his laptop, he turned it on and heard the familiar sound of an e-mail notification. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Move in

Date: 4 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Let me know when you are all moved in.

 

Siwon

 

His e-mail was short, sweet, and to the point. Kyuhyun figured he would give a simple response back, since there wasn’t much to say anyways. Plus, he wanted to get to unpacking if he didn’t want to be living out of boxes for the next couple of months, and so that he would at least know where his things were.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: All Done...Kind Of

Date: 4 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Just finished moving everything in. Nothing is unpacked yet.The place is a mess.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun pressed send and abandoned his laptop on his bed to move to one of the boxes to begin unpacking some of the important things he needed, like his PSP. Before he could take anything out from the box, his computer notified him of an e-mail. Kyuhyun groaned and got up from the floor, knowing he wouldn’t be able to ignore it. He knew Siwon wanted to see him today, but he wanted to do at least a bit of unpacking without any interruptions. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Coming (No Pun Intended)

Date: 4 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I’ll be heading over now. I talked with Donghae. He’s planning on taking Eunhyuk out for a celebratory dinner, so we’ll have your new apartment all to ourselves. Expect me in fifteen minutes out in the parking lot.

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun looked at the clock in the corner of his computer screen and took note of the time. He would have to go down to the front of the building to get Siwon because he didn’t want to make him wait. As he closed out of Siwon’s e-mail, he once again shoved his hand into his pocket and withdrew the handkerchief. He rubbed his thumb against the soft fabric a couple of times before placing it on the nightstand right next to his bed.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and when he looked up he saw Eunhyuk standing in the doorway smiling brightly. 

 

“I feel bad for leaving you, Kyuhyun, but Donghae said he’s made reservations at a nice restaurant for me and him tonight,” Eunhyuk explained as the smile on his face only got bigger. “And then I’m staying at his place tonight too. He said he wants to celebrate my finishing school and moving into this apartment,” he said as a blush ran over his face. “And don’t worry about getting the lease signed today, I talked to the landlord and he said we can do it within the next few days.”

 

“Alright, sounds good. Have fun tonight, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun said as he winked towards his friend. He knew that Eunhyuk was expecting more than just a dinner and a relaxing night out of Donghae, especially since they had almost discussed their plans in front of him when they were still at school.  

 

Eunhyuk raced out of Kyuhyun’s room and back towards the living room where he jumped into Donghae’s arms and gave him a giant hug followed by a passionate kiss. Donghae accepted this gesture and happily kissed back. 

 

While Kyuhyun had been unpacking everything, he had managed to find his bedding and figured it would be a good idea to make his bed since he would have to sleep somewhere that night. Kyuhyun failed at making his bed a couple of times before finally making it correctly. It wasn’t the best job he’d ever done, but it would have to do for now.

 

By the time Eunhyuk and Donghae were leaving Kyuhyun had to go down to greet Siwon anyways, so he walked down with the two of them. He noticed that Eunhyuk had showered and was wearing his favorite pair of skinny jeans along with a tight fitting shirt that showed off his body quite nicely. 

 

As they stepped outside, Kyuhyun saw Siwon leaning up against his car. Once Siwon noticed Kyuhyun he began walking towards him, looking just as intimidating as the first day they had met. 

 

Eunhyuk had also noticed Siwon walking towards Kyuhyun and before Donghae closed the car door Eunhyuk shouted, “Go get some!”

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun with an entertained look on his face as Kyuhyun stared at his friend with wide eyes, not believing what he had just done. Kyuhyun didn’t say anything as he took a quick glance up towards the man before leading Siwon into the building and up to their new living space. 

 

The door opened with a slight squeak as Kyuhyun lead Siwon into the living room stacked with boxes. Kyuhyun was slightly embarrassed to let Siwon see their new home all cluttered, but there was nothing he could do about it since he had insisted on coming over that same day. 

 

“Kyuhyun, I have something for you,” Siwon announced as he stood right behind him so that his chest was touching Kyuhyun’s back, but just barely. 

 

Stiffening his body at Siwon’s touch, Kyuhyun began thinking of the worse case scenario. He could feel Siwon moving and pulling something out from his pocket and the first thing he thought of was the sapphire blue tie. 

 

_ Ya! Don’t think of that at a time like now!  _ Kyuhyun shouted to himself as he tried to remain calm.

 

Kyuhyun was flinching and forcing his eyes closed, scared at what Siwon was going to pull from his pocket, praying it wasn’t anything that was going to lead to sex at the moment. He felt that he was too tired to have sex.

 

_ Ha! Too tired for sex with Siwon? Is that possible? _ he quickly asked himself as he felt Siwon stop moving behind him.

 

“Open your eyes,” Siwon instructed. As Kyuhyun did, he saw Siwon holding a brand new phone in front of his face. “I want you to have this, it already has my number in it.”

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asked with large eyes. His old phone was a price of crap with no touch screen or internet capabilities, and and this was the Galaxy S4 being held in front of him. They were two completely different things. 

 

“Because, I need to be able to get in contact with you whenever I want. And vice versa of course,” Siwon explained as he dropped the phone into Kyuhyun’s open hands. “Do you know how to work it?” he asked as he saw Kyuhyun tapping the screen randomly.

 

“No...I’ve never had a phone this complicated before,” Kyuhyun confessed as he pressed a button that brought him to a dictionary app. All of the sudden Kyuhyun remembered, “Siwon,” he called, “what’s vanilla sex?”

 

“It’s just plain sex...vanilla,” Siwon explained with a smirk growing across his face.  “Why? You want to have sex now?” he asked mischievously. “You missed me that much?”

 

Kyuhyun dropped his new phone in shock of the sudden question and took a step away from Siwon. He was about to bend down and pick up his phone but Siwon grabbed him by the arm. 

 

“You can get that later,” he said as he tugged Kyuhyun up towards him. “Be thankful I got a good case for it or you might have already managed to damage it,” Siwon said as he began to pull Kyuhyun away. “Which is your room?”

 

“S-second on the left,” Kyuhyun told Siwon, trying to act calm. 

 

Siwon continued to pull Kyuhyun until they reached his room, where at that point he shoved him in. Right away Siwon looked over at the bed and smiled, pleased. The bed had wooden slats as the headboard, something he knew he could make work for what he had in mind. 

 

“I think you know what I’m going to tell you to do,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he remained by the door. 

 

Knowing exactly what Siwon was talking about, Kyuhyun stripped his shirt of in one fluid motion and tossed it onto the floor by his desk.

 

_ I can’t keep acting nervous and scared around him. I need to learn to accept that I’m his Submissive now,  _ Kyuhyun told himself as confidently as he could.

 

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon who was watching him carefully, both hands in his pockets. Without taking his eyes from Siwon, Kyuhyun undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. When they fell to the floor, he simply stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way as best as he could. 

 

There Kyuhyun stood, naked and not covering himself up, which he could tell only pleased Siwon even more. 

 

Siwon was fully pleased that he hadn’t had to say much in order to get Kyuhyun to do what he wanted. Walking over, Siwon placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s chest, sending a shiver through the boy as he was lightly stroked. It was amazing what one small gesture could do to his body. Siwon gently gave Kyuhyun a pushed and he fell back onto the bed with his legs sprawled open. 

 

“You look so good right now, Kyuhyun,” Siwon exclaimed while licking his lips. “I could fuck you so hard right now.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he watched Siwon approach his bed. Siwon bent down to kiss Kyuhyun as a small reward for listening to him. Right when their lips were about to make contact, Kyuhyun backed away further onto the bed with a smile on his face. Siwon wasn’t the only one who could play games.

 

“Why don’t you fuck me if you want to?” Kyuhyun boldly asked as he let his legs fall open just a bit. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he didn’t feel like giving Siwon exactly what he wanted. After having lunch with him the other day, he had learned that Siwon didn’t like to do things the fair way...so why should he?

 

“I can’t fuck you yet,” Siwon stated as he placed his hand on one of Kyuhyun’s legs. “Have you forgotten?”

 

“Forgotten?” Kyuhyun asked as he tilted his head to the side. 

 

“Pun-ish-ment,” Siwon whispered to Kyuhyun. 

 

“You’re joking me! Right!?” Kyuhyun squeaked out. Even though he wanted to seem more confident in front of Siwon, he couldn’t help it as his voiced raised an octave or two as he spoke. “You aren’t really going to-”

 

“Spank you?” Siwon finished for him. “Yes, I am.” Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun by his legs so that he could pull the boy in closer to him and captured his lips in a kiss. 

 

Kyuhyun became lost in the sensation Siwon was pleasuring him with. Siwon was thrusting his tongue into his mouth and biting his lower lip, earning moans from the boy. Kyuhyun’s body began to relax as he moved his arms up and latched them around Siwon’s neck. 

 

At the sudden touch, Siwon flinched. Reaching behind his neck, Siwon detached Kyuhyun’s arms and held the boys wrists in his hands so that he wouldn’t be able to move them back.

 

Without detaching their lips, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun up off the bed and sat down on the bed himself, pulling Kyuhyun on top of him. Siwon continued kissing Kyuhyun for a short while longer before he pulled himself away. 

 

“You know what comes now right?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun. 

 

“Please...I don’t want to, Siwon,” Kyuhyun whined as he looked into Siwon’s eyes. 

 

“Position yourself over my knee,” Siwon instructed as he released Kyuhyun’s wrists. Kyuhyun shifted until he was positioned how Siwon asked. He laid over Siwon’s leg for a couple of seconds before he felt Siwon place his other leg over his legs, trapping him in place. “I’m doing this so you don't struggle too much,” Siwon informed him. “I’m going to spank you ten times, Kyuhyun. You have to remember, I’m doing this as a punishment. I need to do this, I like to do this, so you’ll take it.” 

 

“Si-Siwon, I don-”

 

“I don’t care if you don’t want to, Kyuhyun. I’m going to do it anyways,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s ass. “Do you remember the safe words?” Kyuhyun nodded his head. “What are they?”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“Annnnd?”

 

“R-red,” he mumbled embarrassingly as he heard a small satisfied chuckle escape Siwon’s mouth. 

 

“Good. I want you to endure this, Kyuhyun.” Siwon continued to rub Kyuhyun’s ass tenderly and then took it away.

 

“Siwon wai-AH!” Kyuhyun shouted as Siwon’s hand struck him once on his left butt cheek. “Nnnnhhh,” Kyuhyun whined in pain as he felt a stinging sensation. 

 

Once again, Siwon rubbed Kyuhyun’s ass tenderly before taking his hand away and this time struck his right butt cheek forcefully. Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip to stop from yelling out and gripped at the mattress beneath him. Siwon kept up his pattern of rubbing Kyuhyun’s ass before slapping it until the last two hits where he stopped rubbing Kyuhyun’s ass and, one right after the other, smacked his ass with an open hand. 

 

After Siwon lifted his hand off Kyuhyun’s ass, he removed his leg from pinning Kyuhyun’s down and pulled the boy up and into his embrace. 

 

“That wasn’t too bad, now was it?” Siwon asked as he pulled the boy away and looked him in the face.

 

“N-no. I guess not,” Kyuhyun said, shocked that he had actually kind of liked his punishment. “It felt kind of exhilarating,” he admitted. 

 

“Good,” Siwon said as he kissed Kyuhyun on the forehead. “Now I think it’s time you got a reward.” Fishing into his pocket, Siwon pulled out the same sapphire blue tie he had used at lunch and held it up to Kyuhyun. 

 

“Can’t we do it without the tie?” Kyuhyun asked as he began to breath heavily.

 

No,” Siwon said firmly. “I like seeing you restrained. Now, lay on your back. I want you to put your hands through the open spaces on the headboard and lace your fingers together.”

 

“But Siwon-”

 

“Do it,” Siwon said even firmer this time. He shifted off the bed and watched as Kyuhyun did as he was told. 

 

Staring at the man momentarily, Kyuhyun then began to crawl up towards the headboard. Laying on his back, Kyuhyun reached his arms up towards the headboard and placed his hands between the slats until he could intertwine his fingers together. He made sure to keep his arms a little bent so that he would be able to move at least a little bit if he needed to. He watched Siwon as he tried to get comfortable in this new position. 

 

When Kyuhyun was laying the way he had been instructed, Siwon leaned over and bound his hands to one of the wooden slats of the headboard making sure to knot the tie tightly. He didn’t want to give Kyuhyun any opportunity to pull and become free. Kyuhyun tried tugging on his restraint and found it was just as tight as the other time Siwon had bound him. 

 

Subconsciously, Kyuhyun let a moan escape his mouth. He began to wiggle on the bed as he felt himself beginning to get aroused even though Siwon hadn’t even touched him yet. It was strange to him how the feeling of the cloth around his wrists could turn him on so much. 

 

“I can tell you like being tied up,” Siwon stated as he watched the boy moving around on the bed. Kyuhyun looked at Siwon with lust in his eyes, he wanted the man so badly right now. “I want to fuck you so hard, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Do it,” Kyuhyun moaned softly as he bit his bottom lip.

 

“If you keep biting your lip like that, I might have to take you raw,” Siwon said as he bent down and ran his thumb over the boys bottom lip, forcing him to release it. “But I don’t want to hurt you,” he stated as he stuck three of his fingers into Kyuhyun’s mouth. “Suck,” Siwon instructed.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have to be told twice. Closing his mouth around Siwon’s fingers he began swirling his tongue around them, sucking on them, coating them in his saliva. 

 

“Hhhhnnn…” Kyuhyun moaned as he continued coating Siwon’s fingers, making sure they were as wet as he could get them. “Mmmmhhhnnn...aahhhh…” he continued to moan as his hips began moving slightly in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“That’s good enough,” Siwon said, pulling his fingers out from Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

A string of drool connected from Siwon’s fingers to Kyuhyun’s mouth when he pulled them out and dragged them down Kyuhyun’s body, leaving a wet trail. 

 

“Impressive, I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this hard.” Siwon was shocked that Kyuhyun was already this aroused. With Kyuhyun already this hard, he didn’t take much time before sliding one of his fingers into the boy. 

 

“Aaahhh, Siwon,” Kyuhyun whined as he moved his hips to impale himself farther onto Siwon’s finger. “More...please,” he begged, and let out a pained whine as Siwon shoved his other two fingers in. “Gaahhh...Siwon...ouch,” Kyuhyun complained but quickly adjusted and thrust his hips again to move Siwon’s fingers deeper inside of him. 

 

Siwon wasn’t moving his fingers around which was driving Kyuhyun crazy. Kyuhyun wanted Siwon to move around inside of him, to hit his prostate, to drive him crazy. 

 

“Someone’s eager,” Siwon laughed as he watched Kyuhyun repeatedly impale himself onto his fingers as he arched his back off the mattress while moaning ecstatically. At this point, Kyuhyun was stretching himself out. Siwon could feel the boy tied to the bed becoming looser as he continued moving himself, swirling his hips and thrusting hard. Siwon began moving his fingers a bit, quickening the process. He continued doing this for a while before he decided that Kyuhyun as stretched good enough. “Guess there’s only one thing to do.” Siwon took his fingers out from Kyuhyun, who groaned at the sudden loss. 

 

Kyuhyun raised his head to find Siwon standing at the side of the bed, stripping his pants and boxers off, exposing his own raging erection. Siwon crawled back onto the bed, leaving his shirt on, and threw Kyuhyun’s legs over his shoulder. 

 

Without wasting a single moment, Siwon lined his cock up with Kyuhyun’s entrance and shoved himself in. Kyuhyun threw his head back in pain as Siwon buried himself in to the hilt. Feeling Siwon’s heat, Kyuhyun knew that he hadn’t put on a condom but at the moment he didn’t care because he was enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as the man stayed buried deep inside of him.

 

“Ouch! Siwon, too quick!” Kyuhyun screamed as his back arched off the bed. 

 

“Fuck...Kyuhyun...you’re so tight!” Siwon moaned as Kyuhyun’s walls engulfed his throbbing cock. “I can’t wait anymore, I need to move!” 

 

“Wait!” Kyuhyun shouted, but it was too late. Siwon had already pulled out and slammed back in. “AH! Siwon, fuck!”

 

“Deal with it, it’ll get better soon. And you seemed to stretch yourself out well enough using my fingers,” Siwon grunted as he continued to thrust into Kyuhyun’s tight hole. “And you’re cock’s leaking so it can’t be that bad,” he pointed out as he thrust in again.

 

Kyuhyun lifted his head back up so he could see Siwon as he continued to gasp in pain.

 

“Ah-ahhh-nnhh! Ouch, Siwon! Mmmmhhhnn! S-stop...I...nnhhh...can’t!” Kyuhyun whined. “Aaahhhh! Si-Siwon-AH FUCK YES!” Kyuhyun suddenly shouted in pure pleasure as Siwon finally found his prostate. “Fuck right there! Harder! Harder, Siwon! Fuck me harder!”

 

“Oh fuck, Kyuhyun! You just got so much tighter! I love your ass!” Siwon moaned as he quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts. 

 

“Hhhhnnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned as his voice went up another couple of octaves. “I need to cum!”

 

“No, net yet,” Siwon said as he grasped Kyuhyun’s erection tightly. Kyuhyun groaned in frustration as Siwon kept thrusting into him, knowing he couldn’t cum as long as Siwon had his grasp on him. “Let’s cum together, it feels  _ so  _ much better,” Siwon explained. 

 

“I need to cum now!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly in protest as he began tugging at his restraint. “Ahhhh!” Pulling more at his restraint he kept moaning out uncontrollably, praying that he would get to cum soon. 

 

“You’re so...fucking hot when you’re...desperate,” Siwon grunted, keeping his pace steady. He only managed a few more thrusts before he started to move his hand up and down Kyuhyun’s cock. “I’m going to cum soon,” he told Kyuhyun. “Cum with me.”

 

Siwon continued moving his hand and thrusting into Kyuhyun, while the boy bucked his hips to meet with his thrusts harder. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned, his breathing faster and more desperate.

 

“Me too, Kyuhyun. Cum with me.” 

 

Kyuhyun came yelling Siwon’s name, and the older man gave one final thrust before cumming fully inside Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s warm cum exploding inside of him, filling his tight ass. It felt amazing. 

 

Siwon had been right that cuming together feeling better than alone. He felt like he was in heaven right now. Kyuhyun had stopped pulling on his restraint and was laying on the bed panting hard, sweat covering his entire body as he tried to catch his breath. For a brief moment the world had gone white as he reached his climax, a feeling he had never experienced before but wanted more of.

 

“Sorry, kind of rushed into that,” Siwon apologized as he pulled his cock out from Kyuhyun’s ass slowly and placed the boy’s legs back onto the bed. 

 

Kyuhyun whined at the loss and because of the feeling of hot cum trickling out of his hole.

 

“It’s fine. It felt good,” he panted as he shut his eyes and fully relaxed his body. 

 

He opened his eye’s again once he felt Siwon press his lips against his own. It was a gentle kiss, no tongue, just a kiss that expressed his appreciation. Siwon was glad that he hadn’t scared Kyuhyun by taking him so forcefully. 

 

The mattress shifted as Siwon leaned over Kyuhyun and began to untie his hands. Once the tie was back in Siwon’s hands, Kyuhyun pulled his hands out from between the wooden slats of the headboard. Kyuhyun noticed that the tie had left marks on his wrist again as he rubbed them to try and gain back some sensation. At first he began to worry that the tie was going to leave marks, but mentally sighed when he realized that Siwon most likely knew what to do in order not to leave any marks. After all, what kind of Dominant would he be if he didn’t know how to hide the evidence of his activities?

 

“You want to sleep don’t you?” Siwon asked as he pulled on his boxers.

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun answered, suddenly realizing how tired he was. He laid down on the bed and smothered his face into his pillow and only looked up when he saw Siwon moving around the room. “Are you going to come rest with me?” Kyuhyun questioned, hoping that Siwon would come over. 

 

“I’ve never slept with a Submissive before,” Siwon stated as he walked towards the bed with an uncertain look on his face. 

 

“But...I don’t want you to go,” Kyuhyun whined as tears began to prick in the corner of his eyes. “You can’t just leave.”

 

“And why not?” Siwon asked he he touched Kyuhyun’s head and rubbed his hair gently to try and calm him. 

 

“Because...I say so,” Kyuhyun boldly said, knowing very well that Siwon didn’t have to do anything he said. 

 

Siwon lifted an eyebrow and laughed at Kyuhyun. This was clearly entertaining for him to hear. 

 

“You’re the first Submissive I’ve ever had who’s told me that,” Siwon admitted as he lifted his hand from Kyuhyun’s head. “You surprise me sometimes, Kyuhyun. So disobedient at times.” Siwon sighed and looked around the room before glancing back down at the exhausted boy on the bed. “I guess one time won’t hurt though,” he said as he walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on the bed next to Kyuhyun. “Happy?”

 

“Sure…”

 

“What’s bothering you? And if you say nothing, I’ll fuck you raw right now,” Siwon warned him. 

 

“Well...I was wondering about...how many Submissives you’ve had...it doesn’t seem like you’re new to this.”

 

“Of course this isn’t my first time with a Submissive,” Siwon chuckled. “I’ve had fifteen before you.”

 

“Fifteen!?” Kyuhyun sat up and looked at Siwon shocked. “Why so many!?” Hearing this made Kyuhyun worry that Siwon was going to be hard to satisfy and with him knowing nothing about being a Submissive, that he would be disposed of quickly.

 

“You want to know quite a bit don’t you?” Siwon asked. Kyuhyun quickly nodded his head and continued to stare at Siwon. “They wanted more out of the Submissive/Dominant relationship, and I can’t do that. So once I pulled the plug with them, I had to go and find another. This is how I live, Kyuhyun, I always need a Submissive.” 

 

As Siwon explained this to Kyuhyun, the boy couldn’t help but begin to slightly cry. He thought it was sad that this is how Siwon had to live. Never getting into an actual relationship, just using his Submissives for sex and for his release. 

 

“W-why do you l-live like th-this?” Kyuhyun sobbed as he used the back of his hand to wipe away some of the tears.

 

“It’s not something to cry over, Kyuhyun,” Siwon lightly said as he pulled the boy close. “I had a bad beginning to life, and someone showed me this way of living so that I wouldn’t get hurt again. That’s all.” Siwon pulled Kyuhyun away from him and kissed some of the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. “So in a way, you’re my lifesaver right now. I need you to stay by my side so I can function.”

 

“Who taught you to d-do this?” Kyuhyun asked, crying a bit less now. He was glad enough if he could be the one saving Siwon right now, even if it involved doing things he knew nothing about.

 

“A man named Kim Heechul,” Siwon told him as he pet Kyuhyun’s head. “But let’s not talk about this any more, it’s making you too upset and you look tired enough as it is. Lay down.”

 

“But, Siwon-”

 

“Lay down,” Siwon said again. This time Kyuhyun listened and he laid down next to Siwon, grateful for the body heat since his drying sweat was making him cold. “Now let’s get some sleep.” 

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and was quickly asleep, exhausted from everything that had just happened that day with all of the moving and sex. He knew he needed to ask more questions later but right now Siwon was right, he did need his sleep. 

 

Siwon also closed his eyes as he laid next to Kyuhyun but opened them a few minutes later. Kyuhyun had moved his head up onto Siwon’s chest and was sleeping soundly. Not having the heart to move the boy, Siwon decided to leave him sleep even if it was a bit uncomfortable for him, at least it wasn’t skin to skin. 

 

“Will you ever stop amazing me?” Siwon whispered to Kyuhyun even though he knew the boy couldn’t hear him. He stared down at Kyuhyun before his eyes drifted to the nightstand where he saw the handkerchief he had given the boy laying folded in the center. A smile crept across his face as he averted his eyes back down to the sleeping boy. Siwon continued watching Kyuhyun for a few more moments and then succumbed to sleep as well. 

 


	19. The Bed Can't Fuck Me Like You Can

~~~~

Donghae’s House

 

“Nnnhhhh! Donghae, I can’t breath!” Eunhyuk groaned when Donghae’s mouth finally detached from his. He was pressed up against one of the walls inside Donghae’s house, having been pushed there immediately after walking in. 

 

“I can’t help it,” Donghae panted. “You kept tempting me during dinner. I want you right now!” 

 

Donghae attacked Eunhyuk’s mouth, as he pressed him harder into the wall and grasped the erection that was forming in Eunhyuk’s pants. At the sudden feeling, Eunhyuk opened his mouth to moan. Donghae used this opportunity to thrust his tongue in farther and taste his addicting mouth. 

 

“Bed…” Eunhyuk gasped once he managed to rip his mouth away from Donghae’s, replenishing his lungs with air. 

 

Smiling down at Eunhyuk, Donghae quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and practically dragged him to the bedroom. Once he was through the door, Eunhyuk couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Donghae’s room was almost completely white, with some touches of blue and silver dispersed throughout. He had never imagined the other man’s room looking like this. The one thing that caught his attention in the vast room was the giant, four poster, king sized bed that was against the far wall. There were also silver, almost see-through, curtains that could be pulled to obscure the person or people in the bed. 

 

“Finding the bed more interesting than me?” Donghae asked in a hurt voice when he saw Eunhyuk staring at it in wonder.

 

“Of course not! The bed can’t fuck me like you can,” Eunhyuk said as he unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to expose his chest and abs.

 

“Fuck…” Donghae trailed off. He began to get erect purely by looking at Eunhyuk’s toned body. Donghae reached forward to touch Eunhyuk, but the blonde boy stepped away with a smile on his face. “You’re in a feisty mood today.”

 

“What if I am?” Eunhyuk laughed, taking a couple steps backwards towards the bed. 

 

“Then maybe I’ll tease you,” Donghae said as he took a step closer to Eunhyuk, before lunging at him. 

 

Eunhyuk turned away and ran to the bed before Donghae could get too close to him. He could hear Donghae’s footsteps close behind him as he jumped onto the bed and rolled across it. The bed had become a barrier between him and Donghae.

 

“Catch me if you can!” Eunhyuk shouted. He turned and shook his ass at at Donghae while sticking his tongue out. 

 

“You wanna play a game, huh?” Donghae questioned, as a feral smile formed on his face. “Fine, I’m in,” he added in a seductive voice. 

 

They both stood at opposite ends of the bed, trying to predict each other’s moves. Without warning, Donghae launched himself onto the bed attempting to tackle the blonde. Eunhyuk reacted slowly and felt Donghae’s fingertips grazed his side as he evaded the attack. 

 

Giggling, Eunhyuk walked towards the center of the large bedroom and looked amusingly at Donghae, who was still laying across the bed in frustration. 

 

“When I catch you-”

“You’re gonna fuck me!” Eunhyuk exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Ohhh you have  _ no  _ idea just how hard I’m going to fuck you,” Donghae said, getting up from his bed. 

 

Eunhyuk remained in the middle of the room spinning around in a circle, enjoying the feeling of the soft white carpet under his feet and the crystal chandelier over his head. He loved the way it sparked. It reminded him of Donghae’s eyes and how he always looked at him.

 

“Donghae, you’re never gonna ge-” Before Eunhyuk could finish his sentence, Donghae tackled him to the ground and pinned Eunhyuk under him. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you saying something?” Donghae smirked, knowing what the younger was going to say. He bent down closer to Eunhyuk’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

 

Straddling Eunhyuk, Donghae stripped his shirt off and pulled the other’s open shirt off, tossing both of them to the side. 

 

“Let’s get on the bed. I guarantee that it’s comfier than that piece of shit you had at school.” Donghae got off of Eunhyuk and offered the boy his hand. While pulling Eunhyuk up, Donghae used the momentum to throw the younger over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. 

 

When Donghae reached his bed, he tossed Eunhyuk down and climbed back on top of him. Donghae immediately began attacking Eunhyuk’s exposed nipples.  

 

“Hhhnnn! Bite me hard, Donghae,” Eunhyuk moaned. “I want you to mark me.”

 

“Hm? Why’s that?” Donghae asked as he nipped one of Eunhyuk’s nipples. 

 

“Aaahhnnn! Because I want to be marked as yours!”

 

“I thought sex was enough to do that,” came Donghae’s muffled reply, as he never released Eunhyuk’s nipple.

 

“I want the teeth marks. I want lot of hickeys covering my body! I want to be marked by you so that when other people see, they know that I’m important and loved by someone!” Eunhyuk yelled all of this, not noticing that Donghae had released his nipple and was staring down at him. 

 

“You’re already important to me. And you already know how much you’re loved by me,” Donghae replied. “But if you want markings...then what the hell...I’ll give you markings.” 

 

“Rea-AH! Donghae! Mmmmhhhh!” Eunhyuk moaned as Donghae attacked one of his nipples with his teeth and the other with one of his free hands. 

 

Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Donghae’s head, pushing him harder to his chest. Donghae continued biting and pinching, slowly driving Eunhyuk crazy as he arched his back to push his chest closer to Donghae’s hungry mouth. 

 

Hearing Eunhyuk moan beneath him was beginning to make Donghae’s erection ache. He wanted to take Eunhyuk right then, but he also wanted to tease him a bit since that’s the game Eunhyuk wanted to play.

 

Donghae gave Eunhyuk one more hard bite before leaning back, abandoning his assault. 

 

“Hhnnn, don’t stop, Donghae,” Eunhyuk moaned as he moved his hands up to his nipples and began to slowly rub them in circles. 

 

“Who said I’m stopping?” Donghae laughed, trailing his fingers over Eunhyuk’s sides and abs. He watched as Eunhyuk began to arch his body into his hands before he removed them again. 

 

Donghae was greatly enjoying getting to watch Eunhyuk writhe on his mattress, playing with his own abused nipples. Looking down at Eunhyuk’s pants, he saw a larger bulge than what had been there earlier. He bent down and began to slowly lick at Eunhyuk’s abs before moving down and dipping his tongue into Eunhyuk’s bellybutton. He moved his eyes up to Eunhyuk and paused when he heard Eunhyuk whimper, who was now greatly affected by both Donghae’s and his own actions. 

 

Then, Donghae trailed his tongue down to the top of Eunhyuk’s pants. Eunhyuk thought Donghae was trying to rush things, so he brought his hands down to begin undoing his belt. Once his hands began to undo his belt however, Donghae grabbed his hands and pinned them down next to his hips on the bed. 

 

“Getting eager are we?” Donghae asked as Eunhyuk thrust his hips up. “Not yet,” Donghae said and he gently bit down on Eunhyuk’s bulge through his pants. This sudden action caused Eunhyuk to buck his hips up again. 

 

Trying to rip his wrists free from Donghae’s grasp, Eunhyuk whined. Donghae removed his mouth from Eunhyuk’s bulge and looked up at him.

 

“I thought you wanted me to mark you,” Donghae calmly stated. “Or did you change your mind?”

 

“No...no I do! But I want to touch you too,” Eunhyuk complained wiggling around on the mattress more. “Let me do something for you, Donghae.”

 

“You’re being so cute right now,” Donghae said as he nuzzled his nose against Eunhyuk’s bulge, still keeping his wrists pinned down beside him. “I did enjoy that blowjob you gave me that other time though,” he admitted. “Give me another?”

 

Eunhyuk lifted his head and nodded repeatedly in excitement. Donghae had released his wrists and went to sit back against the headboard. Getting up, Eunhyuk eyed Donghae sitting there as he began to rub his bulge through his pants. 

 

It was now that Eunhyuk noticed just how big the bed seemed because Donghae felt so far away from him. Slowly, Eunhyuk crawled over to Donghae on his hands and knees, making sure to sway his hips and give his best seductive look to the older man. He could tell Donghae was enjoying his little show as he grabbed his crotch harder and moaned.

 

“Tease,” Donghae laughed as Eunhyuk continued to crawl forward, continuously swaying his hips. 

 

“What?” Eunhyuk replied acting innocent. “I’m just crawling over to you. It’s not my fault your bed is so huge.” With wide eyes, he stopped in front of Donghae and stared down at the large bulge that was restrained by his pants. “Someone’s a bit horny,” Eunhyuk said innocently again. He poked Donghae’s erection through his pants, earning him a groan. “What should I do with it?”

 

“You know what to do with it,” Donghae breathed out heavily. “If you do a good job…” he said lifting Eunhyuk’s head so their eyes could meet, “I’ll fuck you as much as you tell me too.”

 

Eunhyuk’s eyes widened and a large smile came across his face. Right away, he went and began undoing Donghae’s belt and opening up his pants. After he pulled the pants away he stared down at his boxers, the only thing separating him from Donghae’s cock. Eunhyuk licked his lips and greedily yanked away Donghae’s boxers. A grin spread across his face as “Little Hae” stood proudly in front of him. Donghae’s cock was already leaking pre-cum when Eunhyuk bent down and gave it a little lick.

 

Donghae sucked in his breath at the exhilarating feeling of Eunhyuk’s tongue. Eunhyuk enjoyed the reaction he got from barely touching Donghae, repeating the action to the head of his cock. While continuing to play with the head, Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae’s balls, beginning to gently fondle them. Donghae groaned, partially from the pleasure and partially from the lack of contact on the one place he wanted it the most. The lack of friction on his cock was driving him crazy, causing him to reach for his dick, only to have his hands smacked away by Eunhyuk. 

 

“Ha ha,” Eunhyuk quietly laughed and he raised his head up to see Donghae tightly gripping the bed sheets in closed fists. “Am I teasing you too much?” he asked in the most innocent and confused voice he could muster while he tilted his head to the side. 

 

“You know you are,” Donghae moaned right as Eunhyuk moved his hand to grip Donghae’s cock. “Christ…” he moaned.

 

Eunhyuk giggled as he lowered his head again and engulfed Donghae’s rock hard cock fully into his mouth. Donghae moaned loudly as his whole cock was engulfed in Eunhyuk’s warm and wet mouth and instinctually grabbed onto Eunhyuk’s head in an attempt to push him down farther. Eunhyuk gagged as Donghae pushed too deep into his mouth.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae apologized, slightly raising Eunhyuk’s head up from his cock. 

 

“Nngfff,” Eunhyuk grumbled, keeping his lips closed around Donghae’s cock. He continued sucking and moving his tongue in a pattern around “Little Hae”, unable to move his head because he was being held in place. 

 

Without warning, Donghae began to thrust his hips into Eunhyuk’s mouth. Eunhyuk moaned at the sudden movement, sending vibrations all along Donghae’s cock. Enjoying the sensation, Donghae continued to thrust faster into Eunhyuk’s mouth. Feeling himself getting close, Donghae pulled Eunhyuk’s head up so that his cock fell from his mouth. Donghae then pulled Eunhyuk towards him and began passionately kissing him, ignoring the taste of his own pre-cum on Eunhyuk’s lips. All he wanted to do was devour the mouth that was capable of giving him such great pleasure, the mouth that made him lose his mind.

 

Right away, Eunhyuk threw his arms around Donghae’s neck and climbed onto his lap so that he was pushing down on Donghae’s cock. Eunhyuk began to grind his hips into Donghae, creating friction between their two erection. Both of them were moaning into each others mouths as Eunhyuk kept moving his hips. Donghae was becoming impatient and moved his hands between them so that he could begin undoing Eunhyuk’s pants. 

 

Once he had Eunhyuk’s pants open, he reached his hand in and grasped the boy’s cock, forcing him to stop his movements and cling tighter to Donghae as pleasure coursed through his body. He was pressed so close that Donghae found it hard to move his hand. Eunhyuk had wrapped his legs around Donghae, allowing Donghae to flip the clinging boy onto his back so that Eunhyuk was now staring up at him lustfully.

 

Eunhyuk’s pants were still on, along with his boxers, limiting Donghae’s access to his body. Although Donghae was using his arms to support himself so that he wouldn’t crush Eunhyuk, he lifted one of them so that he could pull Eunhyuk’s arms off from his neck. Once he had his neck free, he then worked on unhooking Eunhyuk’s legs from around his waist. Eunhyuk became sad when he noticed Donghae’s actions and released his legs from around the man to let them fall onto the bed, spread open. 

 

“Take your pants off for me,” Donghae told Eunhyuk and he turned around and rummaged through his nightstand. “Ahh, here it is,” he murmured and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

 

When Donghae turned back around to face Eunhyuk, he was shocked to see the younger had already stripped his pants off and discarded them onto the carpeted floor. Eunhyuk was kneeling on the bed with his legs spread, looking back at Donghae while circling his hips up and down. When Eunhyuk saw Donghae was watching, he pulled back one of his hands to his butt and gently pulled the cheek, exposing his puckering entrance to the man. 

 

With the lube in his hands, Donghae pounced onto Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk flinched as Donghae roughly grabbed his ass and began to dig his fingers into his flesh. Donghae bent down while he was still grabbing Eunhyuk’s ass and began to bite and suck on Eunhyuk’s hips making sure to leave plenty of marks on his skin. 

 

Eunhyuk’s hand fell back onto the bed and he continued swaying his hips while Donghae continued leaving marks all over his body. Donghae began to rut in Eunhyuk’s crack and began moving up the boy’s back, leaving even more marks. By the time Donghae lifted his head, he could see hickeys beginning to form on most of Eunhyuk’s back and hips. 

 

“I’ve marked you enough now,” Donghae told Eunhyuk and he backed away.

 

“It felt so good having your mouth all over me,” Eunhyuk confessed as he turned his head around to face Donghae, with a blush and sweat covering his flushed face.

 

Donghae used one of his hands to pull apart Eunhyuk’s ass, revealing the quivering, puckered entrance again. Grabbing the lube off the bed, he popped it open and poured it between Eunhyuk’s crack, allowing it to flow freely over his entrance. Eunhyuk winced at the cold sensation and began to slightly sway his hips again, knowing what soon would happen. 

 

Once Donghae had used enough lube, he tossed the bottle away and began to rim at Eunhyuk’s entrance. He continued doing this while Eunhyuk made begging sounds and began trying to thrust his himself back onto Donghae’s finger. Donghae pulled his finger away until Eunhyuk stopped moving and then slid it inside. 

 

“Hhhnn...Donghae,” Eunhyuk moaned at the slight, but wanted, pressure.

 

“It went in so easily,” Donghae stated as he began to move his finger in and out of Eunhyuk. “I think I can already add another,” he said to Eunhyuk, who nodded his head.

 

When Donghae inserted his second finger, Eunhyuk bucked his hips. Patiently, Donghae moved his fingers around inside of Eunhyuk until he heard him cry out and arch his back. Bingo! Without waiting long, Donghae stuck in a third finger and began to roughly finger fuck Eunhyuk. The boy began to moan louder and louder as his sweet spot was continually pressed. 

 

“Donghae...I want you inside of me,” Eunhyuk moaned loudly as Donghae continued to abuse sweet spot. “I want you to fuck me hard,” he whined again when Donghae didn’t withdraw his fingers. “Hhhnnn…” Eunhyuk continued to moan and pushed back onto Donghae’s fingers repeatedly. “S-stop teasing. Y-you know I w-want your c-cock inside o-of me.”

 

“I know,” Donghae replied with a small laugh in his voice. “I was just enjoying a little revenge from before.”

 

“Not fair! I want your cock!” Eunhyuk shouted in frustration as he impaled himself onto Donghae’s fingers once again. 

 

This time, Donghae took his fingers out. Eunhyuk expected to be filled with Donghae’s cock quickly but, as he waited, nothing happened. Feeling empty Eunhyuk looked back at Donghae who was kneeling right behind him looking entertained. Eunhyuk began to bob his hips up and down, trying to entice Donghae to come to him. 

 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Donghae said with a smirk. “If you want my cock you have to come and get it.”

 

Eunhyuk blinked back at the man and slowly began to crawl backwards towards him. Donghae held his cock so that it would be aligned with Eunhyuk’s entrance once he backed up enough. In a few mere moments Eunhyuk felt the head of Donghae’s cock poking at his entrance. Eunhyuk moaned lightly and then moved back a little more, pushing Donghae’s cock into himself. He stopped moving backwards as he worked on adjusting to slight stinging sensation in his ass. 

 

Donghae worked to suppress his moans as Eunhyuk adjusted, until it became too much. He grabbed Eunhyuk’s hips and thrust the rest of the way into the panting boy, causing both of them to let out loud moans of pleasure. Donghae paused, savoring the warm, tight sensation of being inside of Eunhyuk. 

 

“Hhmmmfff…” Donghae grunted as Eunhyuk began swirling his hips and grinding against him. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

 

“You’re bigger than the first time,” Eunhyuk told Donghae. “You’re filling me up so much more. Fuck…”

 

Donghae began to thrust into Eunhyuk, not able to hold back anymore. “I’m bigger...because...I didn’t put on...a condom,” he explained through grunts. “I can feel you so much...better now!”

 

“You didn’t...aahhh….put one on?” Eunhyuk asked, shocked that he hadn’t noticed sooner.

 

“Nope! You can’t get pregnant. So why...bother?” he asked while beginning to thrust harder. 

 

“Damn! I don’t care! Just fuck me harder!” Screaming and moaning, Eunhyuk began to see stars as Donghae continuously pounded into him, hitting his prostate every time. 

 

Moving faster, Donghae knew he was close to cuming and he couldn’t wait to let it all go inside of Eunhyuk. That was the ultimate way to mark Eunhyuk as his lover. 

 

“I’m going to cum inside of you,” he groaned to Eunhyuk as he worked to thrust in deeper. Without waiting for a response, he thrust in further knowing it was only going to take a few more thrusts. “Eun-Eunhyuk! AH! FUCK!” he yelled as he spilled himself into Eunhyuk. 

 

Almost immediately he pulled out and sat down on the bed with his legs spread, his erection already coming back. Eunhyuk turned around confused as he felt the bed shift. 

 

“Donghae,” Eunhyuk panted. “I still need to cum.” 

 

“Come here,” Donghae told him as he crossed his legs to sit indian style and leaned back on his hands. Seeing Eunhyuk all flustered and hot was enough to get his erection back to full attention. 

 

With shaking legs, Eunhyuk crawled over to Donghae and kneeled on the bed once he was in front of him. While straddling Donghae, Eunhyuk used both of his hands to pull apart his buttcheeks, making penetration easier for Donghae. Crouching on the bed wasn’t the most comfortable thing he had ever done, but this way once Donghae was in him he would be able to wrap his legs around the man. 

 

As he lowered himself down, Donghae gripped Eunhyuk’s hips to help guide him on. Right before Eunhyuk penetrated himself on Donghae’s cock, he could feel some of Donghae’s cum oozing from his hole. The feeling of the flowing liquid made him shiver, but he kept lowering himself. When about half of Donghae’s cock was inside of him, one of Eunhyuk’s feet slipped away from under him, causing him to slam the rest of the way onto Donghae’s cock.  

 

Eunhyuk cried out as the rest of Donghae’s length was thrust up into him, feeling it deeper than ever before. Shocked from the pain, Eunhyuk immediately grabbed onto Donghae’s hair and pulled his body closer to his. Donghae saw how much discomfort Eunhyuk was in and he began place butterfly kisses across his face and neck. Eunhyuk continued to whimper as he got use to the feeling of Donghae being this deep inside of him. 

 

His cock was now overflowing with pre-cum, as it began to trickle down. As Eunhyuk slowly adjusted to the feeling of having Donghae inside him, he wrapped his legs around Donghae’s hips.  

 

“How does it feel?” Donghae asked, wrapping his arms around Eunhyuk and hugged him closer while slightly forcing Eunhyuk further down on him. 

 

“It-it’s fine,” Eunhyuk moaned as he leaned his head down on Donghae’s shoulder.  

 

“I’m going to move,” Donghae told Eunhyuk. “Hold on tight.” With that said, Donghae began thrusting upwards, forcing Eunhyuk to bounce up and down on his cock. 

 

“Ah-aahhhh-nnhhhh! Donghae!” Eunhyuk moaned. “It feels so good! Aaagghhhh! Mmmmfff...aaahhhh!” Eunhyuk continued to moan as Donghae picked up his face. “Donghae...aahhh….I want to...kiss...you…”

 

Donghae listened to Eunhyuk and brought his face up to the younger’s. They latched together and began passionately, invading each other’s mouths with their tongues. 

 

“I need to cum soon,” Eunhyuk moaned as he quickly pulled away from Donghae’s mouth.

 

“Me too,” Donghae replied as he attacked Eunhyuk’s mouth again.

 

Eunhyuk filled Donghae’s mouth with moans and began to bury Donghae further inside of him. Their kisses became wilder as both of them neared their limit. Before Eunhyuk, came he ripped his mouth away from Donghae’s again and tilted his head back, only to have Donghae attack his neck instead. 

 

“AH! Donghae!” Eunhyuk yelled as he was pushed hard onto Donghae’s cock and came hard and long.

 

As Eunhyuk was cuming, Donghae released inside of him from the sudden constriction and the boy’s lewd sounds. Eunhyuk could feel a new warmth being buried deep inside of him and moaned at the welcomed feeling. 

 

Subconsciously, Donghae had hugged him closer. With nothing else to do, Eunhyuk relaxed in Donghae’s grip and rested his head in the crook of Donghae’s neck as they both came down from their highs. After sitting still for a couple of minutes, Eunhyuk felt Donghae shift slightly so he raised his head a little. Donghae was sitting there, staring at Eunhyuk.

 

“That felt amazing...so deep inside of you,” Donghae breathed as he hugged Eunhyuk impossibly closer.

 

“Ah, Donghae...I need to...breath,” Eunhyuk said as he tried to pry himself slightly away from Donghae. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Donghae apologized as he blushed. “Can you get up?” he asked as he kissed Eunhyuk who was covered with a layer of sweat. 

 

“Mhmm,” Eunhyuk grunted as he unlatched his legs from Donghae’s hips and slowly stood up. As Eunhyuk raised himself, Donghae watched as his cum trickled from Eunhyuk’s ass and how his very well used cock flopped down once he was fully out.

 

Eunhyuk could feel cum dripping down his leg as he crouched on the bed. The feeling was almost enough to get him hard again, but he fought off the feeling since he was feeling exhausted.

 

Rubbing the inside of his thigh, Eunhyuk felt all the cum that had already escaped his loosened hole. 

 

“Can I shower quickly?” Eunhyuk asked and held up his hand to show Donghae all of his cum that covered his fingers. 

 

“Sure, it’s through that door,” he said. He pointed to a white door with a small stained glass window.

 

“Thanks, I’ll be quick,” Eunhyuk said as he practically fell off the bed. He stood up as quickly as he could and looked back at Donghae. “I’m okay!” he announced and continued to walk towards the bathroom door after with only a slight limp in his step. 

 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Donghae said as Eunhyuk opened up the bathroom door. 

 

“Okay,” Eunhyuk said with a large smile before disappearing inside. 

 

As soon as he was inside, he leaned up against the the wall and let out a large breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding in. He hissed a bit at the pain in his butt and back but knew it had been well worth it. Walking over to the mirror above the sinks, he couldn’t help but stare at himself. His body was covered with hickeys, just what he wanted. Even if Donghae didn’t think he needed to be marked up, he was glad that the man had done it for him. 

 

Eunhyuk quickly showered and cleaned his hole so that he would not dirty Donghae’s sheets any further. As globs of cum fell from his ass, he moaned and watched as it swirled down the shower drain and was washed away by the flowing hot water. 

 

He was in the shower for no more than ten minutes, but by the time he returned to the bedroom he saw Donghae passed out on the bed. Eunhyuk quietly walked over to the bed and looked down at the man who had just been filling him up with his thick cock and warm cum. He couldn’t deny that Donghae looked very handsome when he slept. They way his face looked so peaceful and how his lips remained slightly parted was enough to make Eunhyuk want to jump on the man and begin kissing him again.

 

Since they were both naked, Eunhyuk thought it would be a good idea to find a cover to use. He looked around the room until he spotted a closet that he hadn’t noticed before since he had been so focused on the bed. When he opened it he saw a plush cover folded on one of the higher shelves. Eunhyuk stood on his tiptoes and still couldn’t reach the shelf. Huffing to himself, he bent his legs and jumped up. Managing to grab the corner of the cover he pulled it down. The cover came toppling down, coming unfolded and covering his head. He almost fell over from the unexpected weight of the cover but managed to steady himself before he could topple over, scared that if he fell he would wake Donghae. 

 

“Ooohh...so soft,” Eunhyuk whispered as he pressed the cover up against his face. He didn’t know if it was going to be too hot for the both of them to share but he didn’t care at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep comfortably next to the man he loved.

 

Pulling the cover off his face, Eunhyuk walked back over to the bed and stared down at Donghae again. Gripping the cover tighter to his chest, the younger fanned it out over the bed as best as he could without worrying about waking Donghae.

 

Slowly, Eunhyuk crawled onto the bed and laid next to Donghae. Shifting closer, Eunhyuk placed his head against Donghae’s chest and cuddled into him. He was thrilled when Donghae hugged him back and burying his face into his hair, feeling bad that it was still a bit damp from his shower. Eunhyuk smiled with satisfaction though and nuzzled against Donghae before falling asleep with that same smile on his face, glad that he could make Donghae feel so good and vice versa.

  
  



	20. B-BabyKyu!?

The sun was beginning to shine through the window in Kyuhyun’s room when Siwon stirred. Surprisingly, he had actually gotten a good night's sleep, even though he had slept with one of his Submissive’s. 

 

_ Just a fluke that I actually slept well,  _ Siwon told himself as he rubbed his eyes and opened them up, wincing the the sun that was shining directly into his eyes.  _ Yet another first Mr. Cho Kyuhyun...another. _

 

A small groan escaped his mouth and he shifted just enough so that the sun wouldn’t be shining on him anymore. He looked around the room to see if there was a clock anywhere, only to find there wasn’t one. 

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon said gently shaking the boy by his shoulder. “Come on, we need to get up,” he said as he attempted to wake Kyuhyun again.

 

“Nnneehhh,” Kyuhyun grumbled in his sleep and he pulled a cover closer to his chest to try and keep warm. 

 

Siwon was about to try waking Kyuhyun up again, but stopped when he felt the boy nuzzle up against him more. Kyuhyun was laying on his side with his hands bent up to his chest, his head lightly brushing against Siwon. The boy’s hair was falling to the side, slightly covering half of his face while he continued sleeping. Siwon couldn’t bare to wake Kyuhyun up, he looked too peaceful and really did look like he could use more sleep. Slowly, he got up from the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants, but didn’t bother to close his pants just yet. Inside of his pocket was his phone, and when he looked down at it he saw it was already 10:47am. If he remembered correctly, when he had communicated with Donghae he said he would be bringing Eunhyuk back around 11:30am or so. 

 

Rubbing his head, Siwon looked back at the sleeping boy on the bed stirring slightly. Without saying anything, Siwon walked out of the room and back into the living room filled with boxes. On the floor, he spotted the phone he had given to Kyuhyun and picked it up. After checking to see if it was damaged, he placed it on the counter in the kitchen so it wouldn’t get stepped on. 

 

As Siwon turned away from the kitchen, he saw a sleepy Kyuhyun standing in the living room, yawning and rubbing his eyes with a small pout on his lips. Kyuhyun had put on a pair of baggy boxers and was itching his leg as he finished yawning. 

 

“Did I wake you up?” Siwon asked on a semi-hushed voice.  _ Gah...why do I care if I talk a little too loudly for him right now!?  _  Siwon scolded himself quietly. 

 

“Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” Kyuhyun replied with a slightly hurt look on his face, hoping that Siwon would say no. He wanted to believe that Siwon would at least care about him enough to actually inform him when he was leaving, even though he didn’t have to as his Dominant. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that,” he answered with a smile on his face as Kyuhyun shuffled closer to him. "You'd have to give me a good reason to walk out without telling you. That would make you sad and I don't want to do that to my Submissive’s unless it's to make a point," Siwon explained slowly so that Kyuhyun would understand.

 

Both of them stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Kyuhyun said, “So...I heard you’re going to be speaking at my graduation.” The subject had completely changed and he could see the confusion on Siwon's face at the suddenness. 

 

“Where’s this coming from?” Siwon asked as he took another step forward and placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“Just remembered...just curious if it was true.” Kyuhyun looked up through his hair that was pushed down over his eyes because of Siwon’s hand.

 

“I give money to your school because I went there myself when I was young. So...they ask me to come to the graduations to pass out the diplomas. It's a bit of a pain to have to do each year but I don't think I'll mind too much this year,” Siwon explained as he removed his hand from Kyuhyun's head. “Do you want to do something that day, after everything is done and taken care of?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head sadly, even though he could only imagine that Siwon would want to have sex, and lots of it. “I’m meeting up with Yesung and spending time with him.” 

 

“Who’s Yesung?” Siwon asked defensively. His body grew tense at the mention of Kyuhyun spending time with another man that he didn’t know. “Can you trust him?"

 

“Kim Yesung," Kyuhyun replied with a stern look on his face. He couldn’t believe Siwon was being like this towards someone he didn’t know. Was he always going to be like this whenever he mentioned someone new? "He's my mom’s second husband. He’s basically my dad since my biological dad did jackshit to raise me. So I asked Yesung to come to my graduation since my mom couldn’t make it,” Kyuhyun explained to try and relieve some of the tension Siwon was carrying in his body. “I don’t get to see him a lot so I was going to spend the day with him after graduation was over and everything.” 

 

Once Kyuhyun was done explaining he was glad to Siwon relax a bit more, knowing that nothing would happen between the younger and Yesung. Siwon, after all, understood why Kyuhyun would want to spend time with someone who was basically their parent, especially if the real one wasn’t there for them.

 

“I see. What are you doing before graduation?” Siwon questioned and with his hand back on Kyuhyun’s head, pushing it back so he could see Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“Looking for jobs. I have an interview for a prospective job next Wednesday...the twelfth I think,” Kyuhyun told him as he maintained eye contact. 

 

“I’m dealing with a serious boy. I like that,” Siwon said, bending down to plant a light kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. “But enough talk. Why don’t we have some fun now? Before Donghae brings Eunhyuk back and I have to go to work.” 

 

Kyuhyun flinched as he felt Siwon’s hand move to caress his ass. He should have been use to the man’s touch by now, but now didn’t seem like the right time to be doing something like this. 

 

“But...I want to know some more things about you,” Kyuhyun said, trying to get off the topic of sex. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about what you brought up last night,” Siwon told him sternly as he began to play with the elastic on Kyuhyun’s boxers. He knew talking about Heechul would only cause him to lose the sexual drive that was pushing his body to want to fuck Kyuhyun right then, and he didn’t want that to happen.

 

“Nnhhhff...not that,” Kyuhyun grumbled as he tried to avoid another one of Siwon’s kisses by turning his head away from the approaching male. “Your mom...his last name is Kim-Park...but...yours is Choi. They don’t match,” he stated obviously.

 

“I was adopted by them,” Siwon said before kissing Kyuhyun on the forehead. “I chose to keep my real mother's last name,” he explained as he felt the bulge in his pants grow.

 

 _So Donghae isn’t related to him?_ _I wonder if...no...Eunhyuk has no reason to know if Donghae doesn’t want to tell him,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he tried to register what Siwon had just told him. It shouldn’t have come as a shock to him, but for some reason it did. But just like last night, he could tell this was a touchy topic for Siwon and one he probably shouldn’t bring up often, no matter how curious he might be. Some things he figured should be left for Siwon to explain when he wanted to. 

 

Kyuhyun’s mind was working too much for just waking up and he could have sworn he was beginning to give himself a small headache. Siwon on the other hand was still finding a way to keep himself entertained with the boy's body.

 

“H-hey...what are you doing!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he felt Siwon’s hand enter into his boxers to firmly grasp his ass. “Not here,” he protested as he gave a small shove. 

 

“Don’t tell me where I can and cannot fuck you, Kyuhyun. I get to make that decision,” Siwon stated as he slipped one of his fingers inside forcefully, giving Kyuhyun no warning whatsoever. 

 

“AH! Wait!” Kyuhyun shouted at the sudden pressure in his ass. He wanted to get away from the man invading him, but he knew he was trapped in his grasp.

 

Siwon moved his finger around a bit and then pulled it out. 

 

“I filled you up good last night,” Siwon laughed. “I can still feel my cum inside of you, and some is leaking out now.”

 

“D-don’t say that! It’s embarrassing!” Kyuhyun shouted while he pressed his hands up against Siwon’s chest in an attempt to push away. 

 

Siwon squinted his eyes before bringing his cum covered finger up to Kyuhyun’s mouth and forcing it in. Kyuhyun didn’t appreciate what Siwon was doing and attempted to move his head away only to be unsurprised that he couldn’t. Siwon moved his finger around inside the boy’s unwilling mouth before popping it out and turning his full attention back to him. Kyuhyun stuck out his tongue a bit at the foul taste of old cum and glared up at Siwon detestably. 

 

“There you go again, trying to tell me what to do,” he sighed as he gave Kyuhyun’s ass another rough grab, pretty amused by the face he was earning from the other. “Be thankful we don’t have a lot of time or I would give you a good punishment right now before fucking you.”

 

“P-punishment? But…” Kyuhyun really didn’t want to keep earning punishments from the man in front of him, but it was so easy to do on accident because of the rules Siwon had in place.

 

“Relax, I want to fuck you too bad to punish you with the limited time we have together,” Siwon explained more clearly. “If I punished you first, Donghae and Eunhyuk might end up walking in before I could even get a chance to fuck you like I want.

 

Siwon’s hand was still down Kyuhyun’s boxers and he used that hand to pull the boy in closer. As Kyuhyun was pushed in closer, he was moving to turn his head to tell Siwon he didn’t want to do anything. When he turned his head, however, Siwon latched his lips onto his. Kyuhyun found Siwon’s tongue almost immediately in his mouth. He let out a moan as he felt the wet muscle lick against the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks, and everywhere else it could reach. His hands slowly moved their way from Siwon’s chest, to over his shoulders and latched around his neck to pull him in closer and deepen their kiss. 

 

_ Why am I so weak when it comes to his kisses? Am I really that desperate to have him?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as more moans escaped his mouth and he felt some drool falling from the corner of his mouth.

 

While they were in the middle of a kiss, Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s boxers. Both of his hands moved so that he was cupping Kyuhyun’s ass with them and pushed up, holding the boy so that his toes barely touched the ground and couldn’t keep his balance. On instinct, Kyuhyun jumped up and hooked his legs around Siwon’s hips, trying not to fall. Siwon supported the boy’s weight without any problem and turned around to walk back towards the kitchen. Siwon placed Kyuhyun onto an open section of the counter and and pushed him backwards until he was pinned onto the cabinets. Kyuhyun let out a small groan as his back roughly hit the wooden cabinets behind him, knowing that he’ll get a bruise from the impact, especially since he hit one of the knobs.

 

“Siwon...we shouldn’t,” Kyuhyun gasped as he broke away for a breath of fresh air. “What if Eunhyuk comes ba-”

 

“He won’t come back until around 11:30am, we have some time,” Siwon explained as he moved down and bit Kyuhyun on the ear. 

 

“But...nnhh...he could come back...early,” Kyuhyun moaned. “Siwon...plea-AHHN!” he moaned louder this time as Siwon nipped at his adam’s apple. 

 

Siwon removed his mouth and looked at Kyuhyun. There was a slight smile forming on his face as he enjoyed the reaction he had gotten. 

 

“A little sensitive?” Siwon asked as he did it again, enjoying the moans that were flying out from Kyuhyun’s mouth, especially when the younger began thrashing his head slightly in pleasure.

 

“Let’s just...stop here,” Kyuhyun panted as a drop of sweat rolled down his face and to his neck. 

 

Siwon lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at Kyuhyun with an entertained glare. He understood Kyuhyun’s reasoning about the chance of Eunhyuk and Donghae walking in on them, but that wasn’t a good enough reason to make him want to stop. 

 

“And leave you like this?” he smirked, pointing down to Kyuhyun’s half erect cock. “What type of Dominant would I be to leave my Submissive like  _ that _ ? You would feel so unsatisfied.” 

 

“It really doesn’t matter. I could always take care of myself in the bathroom or something if I have to,” Kyuhyun stated, embarrassed to admit to Siwon that he would masturbate because of him. 

 

It did in fact bother him that he was asking Siwon to leave him half erect, but he was more worried that Eunhyuk would walk back in at any second. He knew he would die if his friend were to come in and find him in this sort of situation with Siwon. Sure, Eunhyuk had heard him jerking off that one time back in the dorm, but that was completely different from walking in on someone getting a cock shoved up their ass and moaning in ecstasy.

 

Kyuhyun looked over Siwon’s shoulder towards the front door, worry was written all over his face. Siwon watched Kyuhyun and began to get mad that he was not getting as into it as he wanted him to. Suddenly, he took a couple of steps back, dislodging himself from Kyuhyun’s grasp since Kyuhyun had never released his legs from around the man’s waist. Kyuhyun’s legs fell down and his heels banged against the counters beneath him. With Siwon’s sudden movement, Kyuhyun was forced to grab the edge of the counter to prevent himself from sliding off and possibly hurting himself. 

 

Siwon approached Kyuhyun and grasped the boys boxers, pulling them down to his knees. The sudden rush of cold air stirred Kyuhyun’s erection even more and made it stiffen slightly. 

 

“I know you want it,” Siwon told him. “Relax, it’s only 11:15am. I can have you finished in five minutes,” he gloated as he bent forward and kissed Kyuhyun’s chest. 

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun groaned as he took another look back towards the front door. “Fine!” Kyuhyun said as he slipped one of his legs from his boxers, bent his knee and placed his foot onto the counter. His boxers fell to around his ankle of his other leg. Before he could kicking it off, Siwon grabbed that leg and placed it over his shoulder. 

 

Now laying on the counter, Kyuhyun grasped onto the edge to keep his balance as this position left his ass completely exposed to Siwon. With his leg slung over Siwon’s shoulder, Kyuhyun watched the man pull down his open pants and his boxers. Kyuhyun saw that Siwon was completely erect and knew that he was going to stop at nothing until he got his release. 

 

He could feel the pressure from Siwon’s finger as it began to enter his hole again. Kyuhyun gripped the edge of the counter even harder and bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to moan. Siwon was sticking a second finger in and a third almost right after, not allowing time for Kyuhyun to adjust to the newly added digits. Now Kyuhyun could feel some of Siwon’s cum dripping from his ass as he was stretched farther. 

 

“Aaahhh!” Kyuhyun eventually moaned when Siwon brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves. “Enter...enter me already,” he begged as his hips pushed forward. “I can’t wait any longer.”

 

“Impatient as ever,” Siwon observed and curled his fingers inside of Kyuhyun for the last time. “Since we don’t have any lube around we’re just going to have to use my cum from yesterday,” Siwon said with a slight smirk on his face. “It’ll work fine,” he reassured, since it clearly wasn’t his first time using cum as a substitute for lube.

 

Siwon had positioned his cock at Kyuhyun’s entrance and was about to push himself in when the front door to their apartment burst open to reveal Eunhyuk and Donghae. Time felt like it completely stopped as Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk’s eyes met, and they stared at each other in shock and awe. Siwon turned around and glared at Donghae, who was not suppose to have come back for another twelve minutes. 

 

Kyuhyun on the other hand, covered his face with his hands and tried to turn his body away from the door, but was unable to due because of his current position on the counter. His worst nightmare had come true. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to have sex with Siwon, or at least not in the kitchen. Why didn’t he at least try to convince the man to go back to his room to do it if he wanted it so badly!? At least then there would have been a door separating them from the other two.

 

“Fuck, Donghae, you have the worse timing!” Siwon exclaimed as he held Kyuhyun in place, tightening his grip when he felt Kyuhyun struggling a bit more against him. 

 

“What can I say?” Donghae shrugged. “Traffic was light. What do you want me to do about it?”

 

_ They really do act like brothers,  _ Kyuhyun thought as he continued hiding his face while listening to the two of them bicker back and forth. 

 

“Fuck…” Siwon mumbled under his breath, still not releasing Kyuhyun. “You could have at least waited in your car or something,” he mumbled, turning his head away from Donghae and Eunhyuk to look back to Kyuhyun, who was a shaking mess on the counter. “Why don’t you go back and wait there?”

 

Siwon was clearly not pleased with the current situation, since he was just about to penetrate the tempting boy on the counter. Kyuhyun felt a larger blush cover his face when he heard Eunhyuk snickering from the front door, which had just been closed. 

 

“Aw...sorry we caught you, BabyKyu,” Eunhyuk laughed as he tried to compose himself again while he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to hide just how entertaining this was to him.

 

“B-BabyKyu!?” Kyuhyun squeaked as he raised his head towards Eunhyuk. He still kept his hands covering most of his face so that the other couldn’t see just how red he was. 

 

“Yeah! You’re the youngest one in the room,” Eunhyuk explained. “So, BabyKyu! Plus, look how adorable you’re acting right now! BabyKyu!” he cooed in a singsong way.

 

“Aish! Don’t call me that!” Kyuhyun screamed as he dropped his hands away from his face and pounded them down on the counter as hard as he could. 

 

“BabyKyu! BabyKyu! BabyKyu! Caught right before you could fu-”

 

“Hey!” Donghae butted in as he dropped a fist lightly onto the top of Eunhyuk’s head. “Stop teasing your friend. It’s bad enough that we walked in on them right about to have sex.”

 

“But...look how red he’s turning!” Eunhyuk observed and pointed to his friend being held in place on the counter, with his legs sprawled open. “He looks like a traffic light!”

 

“It would basically be watching porn featuring your best friend and my brother. You think you want to enjoy it now?” Donghae asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Eeewww...once you put it like that...maybe not.” Eunhyuk’s face dropped as he thought about what Donghae had just pointed out. 

 

“Then let’s not make fun of them,” Donghae pointed out. “Besides,” he said as he bent down to whisper in Eunhyuk’s ear, “we were just fucking this morning as well. Just imagine what you would do if Kyuhyun and Siwon walked in on us.”

 

Eyes wide and frightened, Eunhyuk looked up at Donghae and shook his head violently, showing the older male that he never wanted that to happen.

 

Kyuhyun tried to sit up more on the counter but Siwon pulled him back down. Since his leg still over the man’s shoulder, the head of Siwon’s cock entered into him. This was not something he had foreseen possibly happening, or wanted to happen, with an audience. Kyuhyun’s mouth flew open and he stared right at Siwon, who was looking down at him with slight satisfaction. He had at least gotten to penetrate him which must have made him happy.

 

“Don’t worry,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear, bending over the younger. “They can’t see. And even if they could, we both know Eunhyuk and Donghae understand how sex works,” he said as he pushed in just a little bit more so that he was more comfortable. 

 

“Take it out…please...” Kyuhyun lightly moaned, trying to keep his voice down so Eunhyuk and Donghae wouldn’t be able to hear him, even though that was easier said than done considering he could feel Siwon’s throbbing cock inside of him. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Siwon whispered back as he stood back up only to face Eunhyuk and Donghae again. “Can you give us a moment Donghae? Go have your morning fuck.”

 

Now it was Eunhyuk’s turn to blush and he looked up at Donghae with big eyes and a red face. Sure, Kyuhyun had caught the two of them together when they were back at the dorms, but it was completely different having Donghae’s brother tell him to go and have sex.

 

“Unlike you, we already had our morning fuck,” Donghae proudly announced as he hugged Eunhyuk tightly and lightly tapped him on the ass, earning a small squeak from the younger. “Come on, Eunhyuk,” Donghae said as he pet the boy on the head. “Let’s give those two some time alone. Show me where your new room is. I bet we’ll be spending some time in there anyways.” 

 

Eunhyuk looked back towards Kyuhyun and Siwon and smiled. He was kind of sad that Donghae and him had interrupted the two of them, but he couldn’t help but laugh at it too. A couple of weeks ago, he knew he would  _ never  _ have found Kyuhyun in his current situation, let alone with Choi Siwon. Then again, he didn’t think that he could picture himself being Donghae’s boyfriend when he had originally been interested in Siwon.

 

“Bye, BabyKyu! Have fun!” Eunhyuk shouted before he grabbed Donghae and pulled him to his room, closing the door with a loud  _ *BANG*. _

 

Kyuhyun almost stopped breathing for the next couple of seconds to make sure that Eunhyuk and Donghae were really in his room, and not just pretending. He didn’t want them to be standing outside in the hall listening to them secretly. 

 

“You get tighter and more aroused when people watch,” Siwon told him. “You went fully erect once those two walked in and there was so much pre-cum dripping out.”

 

“WHAT!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he looked towards Siwon who still only had the head of his cock inside of him. 

 

“Even though I want to, I’m not going to fuck you right now,” Siwon said as he pulled the head of his cock out, looking unsatisfied as he did. “I don’t want them to hear those erotic sounds you make while I’m fucking you. Those sounds are for me only,” he said with an evil smirk on his face. “We’ll have to have fun some other way.”

 

“H-how?” Kyuhyun asked as he resisted the urge to touch his now fully erect cock. 

 

“Here,” Siwon said as he rubbed his cock up against Kyuhyun’s. “I want you to take your hand and rub them together.”

 

“I-I-I can’t do that!” Kyuhyun stuttered out. “It’s embarrassing! Especially with Eunhyuk and Donghae here!” 

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun with a dissatisfied expression. “Kyuhyun, you signed to contract. You do what I tell you to without thinking about it.” Taking Kyuhyun’s hand, Siwon placed it on both of their erections and then let it go so that Kyuhyun could proceed on his own. “Plus, if I were to fuck you right now, you would be ten times louder than with what I’m telling you to do now.”

 

At first, Kyuhyun could only stare at his hand as it was half wrapped around their cocks. Without giving it too much thought, like Siwon had just told him, he took his other hand off the counter and also wrapped it around their erections. Slowly he began to move his hands up and down. Siwon’s breath hitched as Kyuhyun began to move his hands faster. At this reaction, Kyuhyun tightened his grip and watched as both of their erections began leaking more pre-cum, which only made them slicker and easier for Kyuhyun to move his hands. 

 

As he was able to pick up pace, he noticed Siwon was beginning to thrust his hips to meet with Kyuhyun’s strokes. With the combination of his hands and Siwon’s movements, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but begin to moan. He didn’t want to be too loud so that Eunhyuk would be able to hear him, so he bit down on his bottom lip to try and suppress any noises. 

 

_ I rather he’d have asked me to give him a blowjob. At least then I wouldn’t have to worry about being loud. _ Kyuhyun continued moving his hands when he realized what he had just told himself.  _ Fuck...I am just that desperate. _

 

More feelings of pleasure were beginning to build up inside of Kyuhyun, but he wanted something more. Siwon had two free hands after all.

 

“Mmmhhfff...Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned softly. “I want you to touch me.”

 

“Demanding,” he grunted while he continued thrusting his hips. Leaning over, he began to play with Kyuhyun’s nipples, pinching and twisting them. “Do you want this?” Siwon asked. 

 

“Aaahhh! Yes!” Kyuhyun suddenly screamed. The new sensation made him begin to move his hands either faster. “It feels good!” 

 

“Keep moving your hands, Kyuhyun, I’m getting close,” Siwon instructed him. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have to be told twice to keep moving his hands, because at this point he was feeling so much pleasure that he couldn’t stop himself. Even he was beginning to move his hips to try and get more friction, anything to get himself rubbing up against Siwon’s erection more. He knew at this point that even if he might have begun to think about stopping his hands, he wouldn’t be able to because of the pleasure. 

 

“Nnnhhh, Siwon, I need to cum!” Kyuhyun yelled, not caring if Eunhyuk heard him anymore. He couldn’t hold his voice in anymore because of all the pleasure and his body was begging for more. “Aahhhnnn! Siwon!” he screamed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure.

 

Siwon said nothing, but continued thrusting himself against Kyuhyun. He was grunting too, but not nearly as loud as Kyuhyun was. It only took a couple more seconds before Kyuhyun was beginning to tense up and eventually came, shortly followed by Siwon. Both were breathing heavily, until Siwon took a couple steps back and lowered Kyuhyun’s leg off his shoulder. Kyuhyun’s boxers finally fell from around his ankle and onto the floor but he didn’t care. 

 

Cum now covered both of his hands and his chest. A warm mixture of both Siwon’s and his. 

 

Scooting up more onto the counter, he looked over to Siwon who was pulling his boxers and pants back on, this time closing his pants. Kyuhyun was not as tired as compared to some of his other rounds he had had with Siwon, but he still felt too exhausted to move right away. 

 

Kyuhyun had been so busy watching Siwon that he had not noticed the noise coming from the hallway. Eunhyuk and Donghae were now standing by the kitchen staring at the sight before them, Eunhyuk’s mouth slightly hanging open. Right away, Kyuhyun tried to cover himself. He curled his legs up onto the counter and held them to his chest, only to notice that he still had his cum covered hands showing. 

 

There was complete silence that filled the apartment before Siwon moved and left the kitchen only to return with his shirt on and a towel which he tossed to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun immediately climbed down from the counter and hung the towel over his shoulders, mentally thanking Siwon for bringing him a large one because it managed to cover his butt and his dick. 

 

When Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, he saw the man pulling his arms through his shirt and buttoning it closed as if nothing had just happened. Siwon gave his shirt a firm tug to get some of the wrinkles out before walking closer to Kyuhyun. 

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Siwon whispered in Kyuhyun’s ear, giving it a small bite before walking out of the apartment. 

 

Kyuhyun could do nothing but watch the man leave, unable to say anything. He was still too embarrassed with what had happened a couple of minutes ago.

 

There was another short silence before Donghae turned to Eunhyuk. He gave him a hug and a kiss, and left as well after explaining how he had to get to work since he had taken the previous day off to help with the move. Once Eunhyuk had closed the door behind Donghae, he turned to Kyuhyun. 

 

“So...enjoy yourself?” Eunhyuk asked innocently, as if he had not just heard his friend moaning loudly not too long ago.

 

“Mmm,” Kyuhyun grunted as he bent down to pick up his boxers and left the kitchen to go back to his room without saying another word. 


	21. No Drama...Right

For the rest of the week, neither Kyuhyun nor Eunhyuk brought up what had happened on Tuesday. Both thought it was a better idea to drop the topic and move on. Even though they were avoiding the topic, Kyuhyun still couldn’t help but blush for the next few days every time he saw Eunhyuk because of what had happened. Siwon’s dick had been partially inside of him while he had been watching him after all.

 

Up until the day of graduation, both of them had spent all their time unpacking boxes and getting their rooms set up. The week also consisted of going out to stores and buying things they needed, such as different appliances for the kitchen and curtains for their windows. They would leave different stores looking like they had bought almost everything from the store, since both of them would find random things that were deemed ‘necessary’.

 

Eunhyuk’s parents had also come around on Friday to drop off the couch for them. Both boys were thrilled when they finally had something to sit on besides a hard kitchen chair or the floor. The first day they had the couch, Eunhyuk had been laying face down on it only to have Kyuhyun jump on him unexpectedly. Eunhyuk had to work to push Kyuhyun off, only to forfeit the couch to him. The couch was now the favorite spot for both boys to spend their free time when they were not job hunting or working on setting up their rooms. 

 

Finally, Monday came, and that morning they were both rushing around the apartment trying to get everything they needed together. Once they both had their caps and gowns, phones, wallets, and their apartment key, they piled into Eunhyuk’s car and drove back to their campus. 

 

“Come on we’re gonna be late if you don’t park the car soon!” Kyuhyun yelled to Eunhyuk as the boy circled around the parking lot searching to an open spot. “And if we’re late and get locked out or something, I can’t call Yesung because I had to leave my phone to charge.”

 

“It’s not my fault we’re late!” Eunhyuk shouted back in frustration.

 

“You’re the one who spent twenty minutes picking out an outfit to go out with Donghae in later,” Kyuhyun pointed out as Eunhyuk finally managed to find a parking space. “Finally, now let’s go!”

 

Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk ran to the building where they were to wait and get in precession order before the ceremony began. They waved to their friends as they came in running, zippering up their gowns as they went. Kyuhyun went towards the front of the pack of students, while Eunhyuk searched for his place in the sea of Lee’s. 

 

While Kyuhyun stood with the other graduating students, he looked around to see if Siwon was anywhere to be seen. After looking around for five minutes and not seeing him, he gave up his efforts. 

 

It was only ten more minutes before they were being led out from the meeting area and into another building where the ceremony would be held. Music played while the students walked in, and the first thing Kyuhyun did was try to find Yesung. It only took a couple of seconds to locate Yesung, because he was waving his hands back and forth in the air trying to grab his attention. Kyuhyun gave a small wave back and then turned his head back forward, a bit embarrassed that Yesung was drawing so much attention to himself. 

 

Once all of the students and staff were seated in their correct places, other guest speakers began to enter. That’s when Kyuhyun spotted Siwon. He came walking onto the stage in a black robe like everyone else, only he had a blue stole. Kyuhyun was sure that that blue stood for something, but he had no idea what for. He also saw that Siwon had to wear a cap just like the rest of them, and had to suppress the laughed that bubbled up the instant he’d seen the man. As soon as Siwon took his seat, he turned his gaze towards Kyuhyun and found him without a problem. Kyuhyun instantly felt his face turning red and had to be the one to cave and avert his eyes.

 

“Yyyaaa...is that Choi Siwon?” a girl who was sitting behind Kyuhyun whispered to her friend.

“Oh my gosh it is!” her friend exclaimed. “He’s so hot, I wish I could go out with him,” the girl complained.

 

_ Well too bad,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself.  _ He’s with me and he’d never go for a slut like you anyways no matter how hard you tried. _

 

The president of the school got up and stood at the podium. The whole room went quiet as the president gave his speech, which was followed by their valedictorian, and then other professors. The whole time these speeches were being given, Kyuhyun was trying his hardest not to stare at Siwon. He didn’t want the man to know he was thinking about him that much.

 

It wasn’t too long before it was Siwon’s turn to give his speech. Kyuhyun watched the man with an interest look plastered on his face the whole time. Siwon spoke with confidence the entire time. Not once did he stutter or pause. He always stood with authority and glanced over the entire audience, who was completely captivated by what he was saying. Siwon finished his speech by wishing all of the soon to be graduates luck in the future. Without so much as a glance towards Kyuhyun, Siwon sat back down in his chair. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know why, but he felt a bit hurt that Siwon didn’t even look his way. He noticed that throughout the man’s entire speech, he had only looked in his direction once. Looking down at his lap, Kyuhyun moved his hand up to his face to brush some hair that had slipped out from under his cap out from his eyes. 

 

The president stood up again and announced that they would begin handing out the diplomas. Kyuhyun was sitting towards the end of the second row of students, knowing he would get to see Siwon, and shake his hand, soon enough. 

 

The first row of students passed by quickly and before Kyuhyun knew it, he was the next one to go up to receive his diploma. 

 

“Cho Kyuhyun,” the president called over the microphone. 

 

Kyuhyun walked up onto the stage and shook the president's hand and then passed on to shake the hands of other people from the college and then Siwon at the end. As he reached out to shake Siwon’s hands, he was pulled in just enough for Siwon to whisper, “I’ll give you a nice treat later.” Kyuhyun jutted his head back as he looked up at Siwon. He knew he was going to begin holding up the line of students, so he released Siwon’s hand and walked back to his seat. 

 

All the other students got their diplomas in what felt like only mere minutes, even though Kyuhyun knew it was more like half an hour. Kyuhyun cheered when Eunhyuk and ZhouMi walked across the stage. He was pleased that his friends were there, even if he was still slightly peeved at ZhouMi for judging Siwon. 

 

The rest of the ceremony flew by and soon all of the newly graduated students were exiting the building. Joining the rush of students exiting the building, Kyuhyun went and stood on a ledge to get a better view and to find Yesung quicker. Within a few minutes, Kyuhyun spotted Yesung walking out from the ceremony building and looking around for him. Racing forward, Kyuhyun ran up to Yesung and enveloped him in a huge hug. 

 

“Hey, Kyuhyun! Congratulations!” Yesung exclaimed as he held Kyuhyun back to look at him. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. You’ve really grown!”

 

“Thanks, and yeah it has been quite some time since I’ve seen you!” Kyuhyun replied with a huge smile running across his face. “Come on,” he said pulling on Yesung. “There’s a tent set up with drinks and everything.”

 

“Alright, alright! Don’t tear my arms off!” Yesung shouted over everyone, smiling as Kyuhyun pulled him towards the large white tent set up near one of the parking lots. 

 

Once they arrived at the tent, they both went inside to grab something to drink. Kyuhyun has settled for some water and Yesung had grabbed some iced coffee. 

 

“So, you want to do dinner tonight?” Yesung asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

“Sure, I know this really fantastic restaurant we can go to. It’s not too expensive and it has  _ really  _ good food!” Kyuhyun exclaimed in excitement. He hadn’t seen Yesung in so long and he was eager to catch up with him. 

 

As Kyuhyun stood and talked with Yesung, Eunhyuk came running up behind him and jumped onto his back. Kyuhyun turned around to lightly smack his friend with his water bottle. 

 

“Ya! Congratulations!” Eunhyuk yelled as he patted Kyuhyun on the head. “Kyuhyun, what’re you doing tonight!?” he asked excitedly.

 

“I’m going out to dinner with Yesung to celebrate,” Kyuhyun explained, pointing over to Yesung who was standing behind him. He gave a little wave to the blonde haired boy he had only met a couple of times. 

 

“Hey!” Eunhyuk greeted happily as he waved over to Yesung.

 

“Gosh...there...you are…” Donghae breathed out heavily, finally catching up to Eunhyuk. “Why did you...run off like that?” he asked as he took a couple deep breaths of air.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk stated as he pointed at him with a smile on his face. “I had to congratulate him!” 

 

“Fine, fine. Just don’t do that again. There are too many people here for you to go running off,” Donghae stated with a small pout on his lips. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

Eunhyuk went back over to Kyuhyun and gave him another hug, sticking his tongue out at Donghae as a sign for him not to worry so much. While Eunhyuk was hugging Kyuhyun, someone came up behind him and hugged him. 

 

“Aww you finally did it!” a voice behind Eunhyuk beamed happily.

 

“SUNGMIN!” Eunhyuk shouted excitedly. “I didn’t know you were coming to our graduation!”

 

“How could I miss my little brother’s graduation? What kind of sibling would I be if I did that!?” Sungmin asked as he rubbed Eunhyuk’s head. “By the way...who’s this guy?” he questioned as he glared over at Donghae and looked him up and down a couple of times. “I don’t recognize him at all.”

 

“Ya! Don’t glare at him! He’s my very close friend!” Eunhyuk shouted as he drew closer to Donghae and hugged his arm. He couldn’t tell Sungmin that he was going out with Donghae just yet. He didn’t want to cause a commotion between the three of them, especially since Sungmin could get quite protective over him. Quickly, Eunhyuk gave Kyuhyun a look that told him not to mention that he was going out with Donghae.

 

Sungmin couldn’t help but stand and wonder what was really going on with his younger brother. He had known Eunhyuk was gay, but he never imagined he would be so clingy with someone who looked so well put together...and older. 

 

“Well, Donghae and I need to go now. Have fun with Yesung tonight, Kyuhyun! Goodbye, Yesung. It was nice seeing you again! And thanks for coming to my graduation, Sungmin!” Eunhyuk waved and walked away with Donghae’s arm over his shoulder. 

 

Sungmin stood in place for a couple of seconds before turning towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Hey, Kyuhyun, nice seeing you again. Sorry, I can’t really stay and catch up, but would you mind keeping an eye on Eunhyuk? He can get careless sometimes when it comes to people he becomes clingy with,” Sungmin explained as he patted Kyuhyun on the shoulder. “Even though this one seems a bit more put together than other guys he has chosen to get close to or even date. Well...see ya later I guess,” he said as he began to walk away.

 

Kyuhyun stood waving goodbye to Sungmin before he disappeared into the sea of people.

 

“So... those two are a thing? Eunhyuk and...what’s his name?” Yesung asked once Kyuhyun turned back towards him. 

 

“Yeah, that’s Lee Donghae. They met at-”

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon yelled over the crowd as he approached the boy. “Congratulations,” he said as he placed a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “Is this Yesung?” he asked next as he looked up to the older man standing in front of them. 

 

“Oh, um yeah. Yesung, this is-”

 

“Choi Siwon,” Yesung finished as he stuck his hand out for a shake. Siwon stuck his hand out as well and the two shook hands while looking each other up and down, trying to get a feel for one another. 

 

Almost as soon as Yesung released Siwon’s hand, a photographer approached Siwon asking for a picture. Siwon smiled and agreed. Before the photographer could snap a picture, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in saying that he wanted the picture to be with him. The photographer shrugged his shoulders, seeing nothing wrong with it, and snapped the picture. Kyuhyun then gave his name to the photographer, and then turned his attention back to Yesung and Siwon. 

 

“I enjoyed your speech at the ceremony,” Yesung told Siwon with a smile on his face. “Very well done.”

 

“Thank you,” Siwon said with a gentle smile. “I support this university, so I usually come back for graduation to speak.” 

 

“Ah, I see. So...how do you know Kyuhyun?” Yesung asked curiously. “I can’t imagine how a man like yourself came to know this trouble maker.”

 

“Oh that’s not impor-” Kyuhyun was cut off when Siwon placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“He came to interview me in place of his friend one day,” Siwon explained. Kyuhyun was glad that Siwon had said nothing else, until he suddenly blurted out, “And then he became my boyfriend.”

 

Yesung looked shocked and Kyuhyun could tell he was beginning to blush. 

 

_ Goddamnit Siwon! Why did you have to go and tell him that!?  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he slapped the palm of his hand up against his forehead.

 

“I’m going to get another water,” Kyuhyun announced as he quickly walked away, too embarrassed at that point to stick around. 

 

Kyuhyun spent time in the tent looking around, seeing if maybe he could find ZhouMi. He hadn't seen ZhouMi in a while and wanted to talk things over, but no matter where he looked he couldn’t manage to find him. Figuring he had spent enough time in the tent, Kyuhyun began to walk out figuring that it would be a good idea to go and save Yesung from having to talk to Siwon longer than necessary. When he looked over to Yesung and Siwon, however, he saw the two of them laughing and having a good time together. 

 

Quietly, Kyuhyun walked up behind the two men and stared at them. 

 

“Oh you’re back, Kyuhyun,” Yesung announced as he hugged him. “Siwon was just telling me about the prized bug collection he has! Some of them are really rare and there are only a handful of them were ever found!” Yesung explained excitedly as he smiled towards Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun knew Yesung had always collected bugs from the time he was young, but he didn’t know he still held an interest in them. Or for that matter, that Siwon would have a collection as well. Kyuhyun didn’t know whether to believe that Siwon actually had a collection, or if he was just trying to seem friendly to get Yesung on his side so that he would support the two of them being together. 

 

“Well, I’ll leave you two be,” Siwon said. “Have a good evening. I’ll be in contact, Kyuhyun,” he said as he bent down and pecked Kyuhyun on the lips before walking away. 

 

When Kyuhyun looked at Yesung, he saw him smiling. He could tell Yesung was entertained with the thought of Kyuhyun being with someone like Siwon. With an embarrassed look on his face, Kyuhyun ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

 

“You like him,” Yesung said, placing his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Yesung!” Kyuhyun whined in embarrassment as he wiped the back of his hands onto his pants. “Let’s just go. We can walk around a bit before going to dinner,” he claimed in a more excited tone, trying to avert Yesung’s attention away from him and Siwon. “We need to catch up!” he claimed even more excitedly, bouncing up and down a little.

 

Kyuhyun lead Yesung away from all of the commotion, and they walked to where Yesung’s car was parked. Opening the back door, Kyuhyun threw his cap, gown and diploma into the back seat. Kyuhyun instructed Yesung where to drive and they arrived in a little under half an hour to a parking garage. The restaurant was in the middle of a downtown area, so Kyuhyun decided to show Yesung around before it was dinner time. 

 

Once it was around 5:30pm, Kyuhyun led Yesung back towards the restaurant. They sat down inside and ordered their food, after Kyuhyun had recommended a couple of the dishes on the menu that Yesung should try. The food ended up coming a lot quicker than either of them expected since it was busy, but who were they to complain about fast service?

 

Before they knew it, it was already 7:53pm and all the streetlights were on. The two of them had spent so much time talking and catching up with one another, that they had completely forgotten about the time. 

 

“Come on, Kyuhyun, you look tired. Why don’t I take you back to...wherever you’re living now,” Yesung said with a small embarrassed laugh, realizing that he had no idea where Kyuhyun had even moved to.  

 

“Mmmm...that’s probably a good idea,” Kyuhyun agreed as they got up to pay and leave. 

 

The car ride began quietly before Yesung began to talk, asking, “You doing alright?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Kyuhyun asked back, giving the man a confused look. 

 

“You just seemed out of it at times during dinner.”

 

“Just stressed, I guess. I have a couple of small interviews in a few days and then a large one that same day too,” Kyuhyun explained as he clasped his hands together and played with his thumbs. “It’s a lot to get ready for and it adds a lot of pressure.”

 

“Life is full of stress and unforeseen events,” Yesung commented. “Don’t think that once you get a job that life is suddenly going to decide that you don’t get any more stress.”

 

“I know that…” Kyuhyun said with a small pout. “It’s just more stressful to have all of them on the same day. If they would have been spaced out more that would have been better.”

 

“You can’t always get what you want.”

 

“I know. If I did then you would be my dad.”

 

Yesung leaned over and slapped Kyuhyun on his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“Give some respect to your father.” Yesung knew that Kyuhyun had always looked at him as his father figure, but he knew that he could never be there for Kyuhyun as much as he would need him.

 

“Pft! He never gave Jaejoong or I respect,” Kyuhyun huffed. “You’re the one that taught me everything.”

 

The mood in the car had turned south and died for the most part, other than a few small conversations that fizzle out quickly.

 

Kyuhyun gathered his things from the back seat once they arrived back at the apartment. Yesung got out of the car as well and circled around to stand by Kyuhyun. The man embraced Kyuhyun and ruffled his hair like he always use to do when Kyuhyun was younger.

 

“You sure grew up fast,” Yesung said with a smile on his face. “You even have a nice man now,” he snickered as he elbowed Kyuhyun in the side.

 

“You don’t find it strange that I’m with another man? Especially someone like Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I would say that choosing a man is probably the safest way to go. I know things didn’t work out between me and your mom, but that doesn’t happen too often,” Yesung said. “Choosing a man saves you a lot of drama and problems. Plus...he can’t get you pregnant when you have unprotected sex.”

 

“Why does everyone think I’m on the bottom!? Even Eunhyuk laughed when I joked about one day topping Siwon!” Kyuhyun covered his mouth once he said all this realizing he had basically just told Yesung he was bottoming in this ‘relationship’ he had with Siwon. 

 

“Seriously, Kyuhyun. You could never top,” Yesung laughed, accompanied by a light pat on his back.

 

Kyuhyun ignored what Yesung had just said and gave him a hug before waving goodbye and entering the building. As he walked up the stairs to his room, he was thinking about what both Siwon and Yesung had been saying that day. Siwon had said that he was his boyfriend, but Kyuhyun didn’t know if he was joking or being serious. Siwon had said he never liked getting into relationships, so why would he say that in front of Yesung? Just to give Yesung comfort maybe? Kyuhyun hoped that Siwon hadn’t gotten Yesung’s hopes up with the whole boyfriend thing, especially since he seemed to be really happy and proud of him for finally branching out. 

 

When Kyuhyun reached the door to his apartment room, he hesitated for a moment. Now that the stress of graduation was done with, was Eunhyuk going to bombard him with questions about what had happened last Tuesday? Kyuhyun came to the conclusion that if he did, he would claim to have a headache or something and want to sleep. 

 

He placed his key into the lock and pushed the door up to see Eunhyuk laying on the couch watching the television. 

 

“Finally!” Eunhyuk shouted as Kyuhyun closed the door, bolting up straight on the couch and giving him a pissed off glare. “There must be a phone in your room or something because it keeps going off! For the last hour it has gone off so many times I was tempted to go in, find it, and crush it, set it on fire, and crush it again!”

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Kyuhyun apologized. “I’ll go turn the volume off or something. I didn’t even know it was on that loud.” Kyuhyun walked quickly to his room and tossed all his things onto his bed only to hear the phone go off signalling a text. “That is loud…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he reached down and picked up the phone Siwon had given him. “Shit!” he whispered as he saw there were twenty-four texts from Siwon along with seven phone calls. Kyuhyun turned to the desk in his room and flipped open his computer. “Shit!” he mumbled as he saw there were five e-mails from Siwon in his inbox.

 

Kyuhyun pulled out his chair and looked at the most recent e-mail which had been sent at 8:37pm. It was 8:49pm now so he was betting that Siwon was sitting at his computer now, probably steaming mad. Kyuhyun opened up Siwon’s e-mail and read it. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: NOW I’M MAD!

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I’ve called and texted you REPEATEDLY on the phone I’ve given you, and you haven’t replied. I’ve resorted to e-mailing you now to try and reach you! I’m not sure whether you were ignoring my texts and calls, or whether you didn’t have the phone with you. Either way, I’m PISSED! I gave you that phone to have with you at  ALL TIMES . I didn’t think that needed ANY explaining, but I guess I was wrong! Contact me in some form or another once you see this e-mail! I don’t know what I’m going to do with you Mr. Cho...we will have to do some talking when I see you next!

 

Siwon

 

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun sighed as he finished reading Siwon’s e-mail. How was he supposed to know that he was supposed to keep the phone with him at all times!? Either way, Siwon was mad and he knew he needed to contact him as soon as possible, or face something worse.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry 

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I wasn’t aware that I was suppose to have the phone with me at all times, I still have my old phone will all of my contact information in it after all. It’s not my fault you weren’t clear about what you wanted from me. I’m sorry if I made you angry or worried or however else I made you feel, that was not my intention. 

 

Kyuhyun 

 

Kyuhyun pressed send and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face. He didn’t know what Siwon was going to do to him the next time he saw him, but he hoped that he would wait until after his interviews on Wednesday. While his hands were still over his face, he heard a * _ BING _ * come from his computer. Kyuhyun looked up and saw it was from Siwon, who else would it be from after all, and debated if he wanted to look at it right away. Even though he didn’t necessarily want to, he decided it would be better to in order to avoid pissing off the man and further.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Wednesday

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Well now you know what I’m expecting of you. Feel free to transfer all your contacts over if you need to or something, but make sure that the phone I gave you is with you at all times. I want to see you Wednesday, after your interviews. Text or call me when they’re done. Now go to bed, today was busy for you. 

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have to think much before sending his next message to Siwon. This just seemed to be getting ridiculous.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Telling Me What To Do

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m going to be tired on Wednesday, but if you want we can meet. I should be done around 6:00pm with everything. I’ll contact you then. And how would you know if I go to bed right now? It’s not like you can see me or anything. Plus, it’s too early to go to bed right now! How do you expect me to sleep when it’s only 9:02pm? Even if it was a busy day for me, it’s just too early to begin thinking about sleep!

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun had walked away from his computer for less than a minute to pull a pair of sweatpants out from a drawer, when his computer notified him of a new e-mail. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, and pulled on his sweatpants before returning to his computer. He figured that if he was going to argue with Siwon for a while that he may as well do it while being comfortable. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Point Taken

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

We’ll have to see how tired you are on Wednesday, I’ll come over to your place to make it easier on you. I can even have Donghae take your ‘energetic’ friend somewhere so we can be alone. I understand it’s hard to sleep at 9:00pm. Stay up, but not too late. I don’t want you becoming too tired. 

 

Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: My Place

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I thought we were just going to see each other on Wednesday...why does Eunhyuk need to be gone?

 

Kyuhyun

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: My Plans

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Our meetings will never be for just seeing each other. Plus, I want to give you a reward for graduating. One of them should arrive tomorrow, but the other I want to do in person.

 

Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Presents?

Date: 10 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

You already gave me the phone, I don’t need anything else.

 

Kyuhyun

 

With that taken care of with Siwon, Kyuhyun shut his computer and went to sit on his bed with his two phones. If Siwon wanted him to have the new phone with him all the time, that meant he was going to have to transfer all his contacts. That was going to be a pain, he just knew it. 

 

It took Kyuhyun twenty minutes, but he finally figured out how to work the Galaxy S4. It took an additional thirty minutes to transfer all of his contacts. 

 

“Hey, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun called as he walked with his phone in hand towards the living room. “Wanna play some video games?”

 

“But you know I’ll lose against you,” Eunhyuk complained even though he bent to pick a controler up from the table. “Go easy on me?” Eunhyuk asked, fiddling the controller buttons with his thumbs. 

 

“How would that be fun for me!?” Kyuhyun asked while laughing. “I’ll even let you pick the game to make it a little easier on you,” he said as he sat down on the couch. 

 

Eunhyuk got up and went over the the stack of games by the television. As he was rummaging for a game he was decent at, Kyuhyun’s phone went off signaling to him that he had a text. Kyuhyun pressed the password he had created on the phone, SUB#16, and saw the message was from Siwon.

 

You’re going to accept the gift, end of story.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun turned the screen off and tossed the phone onto the cushion beside him. There was no need for him to reply to that text, even though not replying before had been what had caused some drama. 

 

_ And Yesung said having a relationship with a guy would mean no drama….right. _

 

Smiling, Eunhyuk returned to the couch after sliding the disk into the game counsel. As the two began to play, Kyuhyun completely forgot about Siwon and everything that had happened that day. That’s what he enjoyed about gaming, he was always able to lose himself in whatever game he was playing and block out the rest of the world.

 

Their apartment filled with Kyuhyun’s evil laughter as he continued to beat Eunhyuk at the game he had chosen, and Eunhyuk’s shouts of frustration each time Kyuhyun managed to kill him. Each time Kyuhyun managed to kill Eunhyuk, the blonde boy would reach over and hit Kyuhyun on his bare chest, filling the room with a loud smacking sound. Occasionally, Kyuhyun let Eunhyuk win but not too often, he didn’t want his friend to get over confident. 

 

They played until 1:48am in the morning and then decided that it would be a good time to call it quits. Kyuhyun poked fun at Eunhyuk for losing so much, as Eunhyuk removed the disk and placed it back with the other games. Eunhyuk had been so determined the whole time they had been playing to win, but his wish had been rarely granted with made him feel more frustrated.  

 

Both boys walked to their rooms and closed their doors behind them. Kyuhyun quickly went to his closet and hung up his grown, threw his cap onto the floor, and placed his diploma on his desk where it wouldn’t get damaged. After everything was done and his bed was cleared off, he flopped down on his bed and checked his phone once more before placing it on his nightstand. He wanted to make sure Siwon hadn’t texted him again while he had been gaming with Eunhyuk. As he laid back on his pillow, he couldn’t help but to worry about Wednesday, because of the interview and what Siwon wanted to do. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun closed his eyelids, he heard Eunhyuk scream from his room. Kyuhyun jumped out of his bed, yanked his door open and flung Eunhyuk’s door open to see the boy happily kneeling on his bed in only his boxers while smiling at his phone.

 

“What the hell, Eunhyuk!?” Kyuhyun yelled as he panted slightly. 

 

“Donghae!” Eunhyuk shouted happily. “He want’s to take me on an extended vacation to Hawaii!” By this point, Eunhyuk was rolling around on his bed, clutching his phone to his chest with the biggest smile plastered to his face.

 

“Aish! Don’t yell like that again unless someone has snuck into our apartment and is about to stab you,” Kyuhyun said grumpily, since he was now actually tired.

 

“So that you can come and save me?” Eunhyuk asked with with his gummy smile.

 

“No! Don’t be silly! I don’t want to die too! That way I can escape,” Kyuhyun answered snidely, turning his back towards Eunhyuk.

 

“Ya! Don’t leave me to die!” Eunhyuk yelled back as he threw his pillow at Kyuhyun’s back.

 

“Keep throwing things at me and I might be the one to kill you!” he snapped as he turned around, picked up the pillow, and chucked it right in Eunhyuk’s face, causing the blonde to fall backwards and lay on his bed. “Good night!”

 

“Night!” Eunhyuk yelled back as Kyuhyun continued trudging away.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head at Eunhyuk. His friend had gotten him worked up with his scream thinking that it had been something serious, when it was nothing of the sort whatsoever. Walking out of his friend’s room, Kyuhyun closed the door behind him. Once he returned to his room again, he laid down and fell asleep right away. 

  
  
  



	22. Graduation Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 4!

Tuesday morning Kyuhyun woke up at 11:25am and walked into the kitchen to see Eunhyuk making breakfast.

 

“You’re in a good mood,” Kyuhyun stated. He watched his friend dance around the kitchen as he prepared his food and took a seat at the table.

 

“I’m excited! I could hardly sleep last night once I got Donghae’s text! We leave tomorrow!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “I hope you don’t mind me leaving you…” he added, feeling slightly sad that he would be abandoning Kyuhyun in the new apartment for who knew how long. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Eunhyuk. Just worry about not burning the food...your pan is on fire,” Kyuhyun said calmly as Eunhyuk spun around and took the pan off the stove to throw it in the sink and turned on the water to douse the flames. “And I thought I was bad at cooking…” 

 

“Shut up,” Eunhyuk said while pouting. “You distracted me.”

 

Kyuhyun got up laughing and walked back to his room to get dressed. A couple of minutes later, he emerged from his room. He wanted to go and drive to the places he would have his interviews at tomorrow so that he wouldn’t get lost. Kyuhyun told Eunhyuk what he was doing and left after taking a bite of Eunhyuk’s toast he had sitting out on the counter, and took a swig of his milk as well. Quickening his pace, he was able to leave the room just before he heard Eunhyuk beginning to complain that he had stolen his food.

 

When Kyuhyun reached the parking lot behind the apartment, he was shocked to see an Audi A8 sitting in his parking spot. As he scanned the entire lot, he noticed he didn’t see his VW Beetle. Confused, Kyuhyun walked up to the Audi to see that there was a small white envelope placed under one of the windshield wiper. He saw his name sprawled across the front of the envelope as he pulled it out. There was some weight to the envelope as he picked it up and tore it open. Inside he saw a congratulation’s card. Kyuhyun opened up the card and could help but widen his eyes and gasp at what he saw. There was a key to the car taped to the inside. 

 

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and selected Siwon’s number. The phone rang a couple of times before Siwon picked up on the other end. 

 

“CHOI SIWON! WHY DID YOU GET RID OF MY CAR!” Kyuhyun yelled, not really caring if he was drawing attention for anyone.

 

_ “I thought that this would be a good congratulation’s present.” _

 

“My car, Siwon! Where is it!?” 

 

_ “I told you before that I thought it was dangerous, so I thought I would get you a new one! This one has great safety ratings and everything, unlike your previous car.” _

 

“But I LIKED my old car! How did you even move it!? You don’t have the key, I’m holding it in my hand RIGHT now!”

 

_ “The day I took you to your dorm after lunch, you told me to take your key to have Hankyung drive your car back. Before he took it back, I had a copy of the key made once I realized which car was yours.” _

 

“YOU STOLE MY CAR!”

 

_ “I made you safer.” _

 

“YOU. STOLE. MY. CAR!”

 

_ “Kyuhyun, relax. I told you that you have to accept this present so you will. I need to go now, I have a meeting in ten minutes. If you want, we can talk about this on Wednesday. For now, enjoy the car. I’ll make sure you enjoy all of your graduation presents. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” _

 

“Bye,” Kyuhyun mumbled back as he hung up the phone. He was seriously pissed at what Siwon had done, but had to admit...it was a nice car. 

 

Kyuhyun ripped the key off the card and unlocked the car. He pulled on the handle and sat down in the drivers seat. Right away he knew this car was too expensive for him, but Siwon had already told him twice that he wasn’t allowed to turn down this gift. Placing the key into the ignition, Kyuhyun started the car. 

 

The pedals in the car were more touchy than what Kyuhyun was use to, so he was jerking around a lot as he pulled out of the parking lot. By the time Kyuhyun had driven a couple of blocks, he was more use to the car and didn’t jerk it around too much, though a couple of times he had slammed on the breaks because he thought he was about to rear end the car in front of him. 

 

_ This car’s like a fucking death trap, _ he complained to himself as he made yet another jerky acceleration.

 

It took Kyuhyun three hours to drive everywhere. It would have taken him less time if he would have found out sooner that the car had a GPS. He had gotten lost about four times before finding out this important accessory in the car.  

 

By the time Kyuhyun arrived back at the apartment, he found Eunhyuk passed out on the couch in only his boxers. His other clothes were tossed on the floor and the phone way still by his face. It only took Kyuhyun one guess to figure out that he must have been talking with Donghae while he was gone. Kyuhyun picked up a cover and tossed it over Eunhyuk. He didn’t want his friend to get sick before going on vacation with Donghae. He couldn’t help but stare down at Eunhyuk and wonder what it was like to have a lover who was “normal” and not into bondage. Then again...he couldn’t really use the word lover since he was only Siwon’s Submissive.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed a quick lunch from the kitchen and wandered back to his room, where he remained for the rest of the day. He was still mad at Siwon for what he had done and he still had to consider what he was going to say at his interviews tomorrow. He began to wonder what types of questions he was even going to be asked. 

 

Even though he had pointed out to Siwon that 9:00pm was too early to go to sleep the other day, that is when he decided to pass out that night. He knew tomorrow was going to be an early morning and that he was going to have to be focused.

 

Wednesday morning Kyuhyun’s alarm went off at 4:45am. He hated getting up this early in the morning, but his first interview was at 7:00am and he still had to shower and drive there. Kyuhyun pulled out his best pair of dress pants, the one’s he had worn to the lunch with Siwon, and one of his dress shirts. Once he had them laid out and ready he quickly hopped into the shower and bathed himself. 

 

It was 5:08am by the time he returned to his room, and 5:13am by the time he was dried off. Kyuhyun let his towel drop and walked around the apartment naked, there was no point in putting on clothes if Eunhyuk wasn’t up, to go and grab some breakfast. Kyuhyun knew he had to keep an eye on the clock, he had to be out and driving by 6:00am at the latest since his first interview was the farthest. 

 

Reaching up into the cabinets he grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove. He figured something simple like scrambled eggs would be a nice and quick breakfast. Kyuhyun grabbed two eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a bowl to whisk them together. As he poured them into the pan the bowl slipped from his fingers and hit against the counter and rolled onto the floor. It made a loud * _ CLANK _ * as it struck the floor, and Kyuhyun was hoping that it had not woken Eunhyuk. 

 

Once he finished cooking the eggs he slid them onto a plate and headed back towards his room. As he was walking back, Eunhyuk’s door opened and he stepped out.

 

“Kyu-Kyuhyun...why are you naked?” Eunhyuk asked sleepily. 

 

“Gehh...why are you up!?” Kyuhyun quickly asked, using one of his hands to shield himself.  

 

“Toilet…” Eunhyuk mumbled as he continued moving past. 

 

Kyuhyun scratched his head and then continued back to his room where he closed his door and locked it, just in case Eunhyuk decided to try and pay him a visit in his sleepy state. 

 

It was now 5:23am, Kyuhyun had a little under forty minutes to finish getting ready and head out. Kyuhyun placed his plate of eggs onto his desk as he searched for a pair of his boxer briefs. Once he had those and his pants on, he sat down at his desk. He flipped his computer open and began to eat his eggs. For some reason, he was sad when he noticed there was no e-mail from Siwon in his inbox. 

 

Kyuhyun closed his computer and finished his eggs before throwing on his shirt, along with his socks and shoes. He took one look at himself in the mirror and decided he looked as good as he was going to get without Eunhyuk’s help with his hair. It was only 5:53am, but he decided it was better to leave now than to wait.

 

Grabbing his new set of keys off his nightstand and the phone Siwon had given him, he took one last glance around his room to see if he needed anything else. That’s when he spotted the handkerchief Siwon had given him and shoved it into his pocket as well. 

 

“Maybe this’ll be good luck…” Kyuhyun said as he tapped his pocket and he headed out the door after grabbing his résumés off the counter. The early morning air was still a bit chilling, but it helped to wake him up more. 

 

He reached his first interview at 6:45am and even got in early. Since he was able to get into his first interview early, he was also able to get out a bit earlier too. There was one more interview he had to go to before he would be able to take a lunch break. He was already feeling hungry and was hoping his stomach wouldn’t begin grumbling during his second interview. He was sure that wouldn’t leave a good impression on his possible future boss.

 

As he arrived at his second interview, he noticed that he was going to be early for this one as well. Just as with the first interview, Kyuhyun was able to get in a couple of minutes early and was finished with the interview ten minutes earlier than he thought he would be. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but shook it off and decided that whatever was going to happen would happen.

 

Just when he was walking out of the building his stomach let out a loud growl, which he was thankful had not happened in the interview. Kyuhyun grabbed his stomach as he pressed a button on his car key to unlock his car. He had to admit, it was a nice feature to have since he was use to having to physically unlock his VW Beetle. 

 

When he was finally situated in his new car, he knew that time had finally come for him to pick something up to eat. Not wanting to risk taking too much time and being late for his next interview, he decided it would be smart to grab something from a drive thru.

 

Pulling through the nearest drive thru, Kyuhyun ordered his food and ate in his car. Pulling out his phone, he decided to dial Siwon’s number.

 

_ “Hello _ .”

 

“Hi, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied as she shoved a french fry into his mouth.

 

_ “Are you already done with your interviews?” _

 

“No, not yet. I just have time for lunch now so I decided I would give you a call. I’m only done with two of my four.” 

 

_ “How did those go?” _

 

“I think they went well, but I only really care about my last one today. I want to get into that company  _ soooo  _ badly,” he explained as he took a sip of his drink to wash the saltiness out of his mouth.

 

_ “What company?” _

 

“SM Entertainment,” Kyuhyun added in an excited tone. He couldn’t help but be excited for that interview. It had been his dream to one day work for that company.

 

_ “Interesting choice.” _

 

“Why do you say that? Aren’t they a good company?” Kyuhyun was now worried that he had heard wrong and been mislead. If that was the case he would need to cancel his interview, he didn’t want to go into a bad business. 

 

_ “Oh, no reason. Just thought it was an interesting choice.”  _

 

“W-well, I just wanted to call and fill you in. I have to go now so I can finish lunch and get on with my interviews.”

 

_ “Okay, good luck...BabyKyu.” _

 

“HEY! Don’t call m-. That bastard hung up on me,” Kyuhyun said angrily as he tossed his phone onto the open passenger seat and continued eating. 

 

Kyuhyun finished up his lunch just in time to head towards his third interview. This interview went by quickly as well and sooner than he had expected he was heading over towards his last, and most anticipated interview. 

 

The SM Entertainment building appeared intimidating as Kyuhyun stared at it from his car. He had arrived early to this interview as well, but was too nervous to enter early. He waited until it was almost time for his interview to begin before entering. Kyuhyun entered and pressed the elevator button, knowing he had to go to the seventh floor. When the elevator arrived he stepped in and, with a shaking hand, pressed the seventh floor button. Once the doors opened again, he looked to the directory hanging on the wall to see that he had to go to the left and to the room marked fourteen. 

 

When he arrived at the door, he pushed it open to see a woman sitting behind a front desk. 

 

“Oh you must be Mr. Cho Kyuhyun! We have been waiting for you! Mr. Park Yoochun should be in his office, Room 8. Please head back now.”

 

“Thank you, I will,” Kyuhyun answered and headed back. As he walked back to the room, he couldn’t help but get a sudden feeling of deja vu. Not too long ago, this is how it had all begun with his interview with Siwon. “I hope he’s not the same as Siwon,” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself as he reached Room 8. 

 

_ Please don’t let this be anything like my interview with Siwon...that would be absolutely terrible,  _ he thought to himself as right before raising his hand to knock on the door.

 

* _ KNOCK KNOCK _ *

 

“Come in!” called a voice from the other side of the door. 

 

Kyuhyun grasped the handle and opened the door. As he looked inside, he saw a large wooden desk with a man dressed in an expensive looking suit sitting behind it, staring blankly at a computer screen. 

 

“Mr. Park Yoochun?” Kyuhyun asked as he closed the door behind him. The man looked up from his computer screen and stood up behind his desk. “My name is-”

 

#  “Cho Kyuhyun,” Yoochun finished. “Yes, I’ve been expecting you. Please sit down,” he said motioning to the chairs sitting on the other side of the desk. “I was just looking over your résumé, it’s very impressive.”

 

“Oh...thank you!” Kyuhyun said excitedly as he took a seat.  _ At least I’m off to a good start. And he seems nothing like Siwon...thank God! _

 

“You’ve been very active with volunteering and helping to teach dancing and singing. All of these internships too...four of them? I’ve never seen someone quite this interested for some time now,” Yoochun complemented. “Now, why are you interested in working for SM Entertainment?”

 

“Well I’ve always enjoyed the groups you put out, I believe you chose great people for all the groups and they have amazing talent! Plus, I believe SM Entertainment is the best out of all the entertainment agencies!” Kyuhyun explained as he leaned forward in his seat. “I’ve always wanted to work under SM Entertainment for quite a while now...maybe it’s just a silly dream but I’m determined!”

 

“So I can tell, Mr. Cho. You seem well qualified. Of course, even if you did get this job you would be doing grunt work,” Yoochun explained as he turned back to his computer. “With all your experience and everything, however, it seems like with hard work you would be able to move up in a matter of no time.”

 

#  There was a pause in the room as Yoochun scanned through Kyuhyun’s résumé again, looking at everything the boy would have to offer to the company if he chose to hire him. 

 

“Hypothetically,” Yoochun began as he gave Kyuhyun an interested look. “If I were to hire you, when would you be able to start?” he asked Kyuhyun as he leaned closer to the boy while raising an eyebrow.

 

“As soon as you would need me!” Kyuhyun replied almost too eagerly. Clearing his throat, Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on his lap. He had to remind himself to stay calm so that he wouldn’t put himself off as some desperate kid who just wants a job.

 

Yoochun leaned back in his chair and took a careful look at Kyuhyun. He was entertained with the boy and his enthusiasm. There was just something about him that he really liked.

 

“I’ll be in contact with you, Mr. Cho,” Yoochun told him. “You will be informed if you got the job or not. It was a pleasure meeting with you.” 

 

Standing up from his seat, Yoochun held his hand out which Kyuhyun shook happily. Yoochun came from around his desk and walked Kyuhyun out from his office and to the elevator, talking to him casually about his other interviews, but not prying too much. He had found out that the other interviews the boy had earlier that day had been for smaller companies, none that could compare to SM Entertainment.  

 

Once Kyuhyun got into the elevator, he pulled his cell phone out from his pocket. He had turned it on silent for his interviews so he was shocked when he looked down to see he had a missed call. As he rode down the elevator, he listened to the voicemail and was shocked to hear Eunhyuk’s voice. 

 

_ “Hey there, Kyuhyun. I just wanted to let you know that Donghae is coming to pick me up for our vacation around 3:00pm today. If I don’t see you before I leave I want to wish you luck with your interviews...even though by the time you’re hearing this you might be done with them. Anyways, I need to go now. Enjoy the apartment to yourself while I’m gone, if you know what I’m talking about. Bye, Kyuhyun!” _

 

Kyuhyun closed his phone after listening to Eunhyuk’s message and smiled as he realized he would have the apartment all to himself...and Siwon. That had the potential to get dangerous. 

 

As he checked the time on his phone, he saw that it was only 5:47pm. He had finished his interviews early. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not, but either way he knew he had to get in contact with Siwon again. 

 

Once he reached his car, Kyuhyun sat down and pulled out his phone again. While he was waiting for Siwon to pick up, he flicked the radio on and turned down the volume once he found a station he liked.

 

_ “Hello, Kyuhyun.” _

 

“Hi, Siwon. I just got out of my last interview,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

_ “Out early, that’s good. I’ll begin heading over to your apartment.” _

 

“But I haven’t even left the parking lot from my last interview. The drive home will take me at least half an hour. You can get to my apartment in under twenty.”

 

_ “I’ll wait. See you soon, Kyuhyun. Be ready for your second graduation present.” _

 

With that Siwon hung up on their conversation, leaving Kyuhyun to think about what his other graduation present was. Kyuhyun turned off the screen on his phone and tossed it into the passenger seat so that he could start the car. Turning back to the radio, he turned it up and rolled the windows down so he could relax on the drive back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting for today...Firday...and the weekend all tonight since I am going to be having a busy weekend! So, enjoy the early updates ^_^


	23. Bound And Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 4!

Once Kyuhyun pulled into the parking lot, he spotted Siwon leaning up against his car, patiently waiting for him. He watched as Siwon glanced down at his own phone and lifted both of his eyebrows, clearly shocked at Kyuhyun’s timing considering he had expected the boy to take about ten more minutes than he had. 

 

Kyuhyun lightly honked his horn as he drove past Siwon and parked in his assigned space. He grabbed his phone off the seat and shoved it back into his pocket as he pulled the key from the ignition, got out, and locked the car before shoving the key into his pocket as well. 

 

“Hello, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, approaching him slowly with his hands in his pockets. “Come on, let’s get inside.” He placed his hand lightly on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, which was already sending small shocks though his body.

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun agreed and he began to lead Siwon inside. “Eunhyuk’s already gone,” he mentioned as they reached the door to his apartment room. 

 

Siwon smiled, “Good, that way we won’t have any intrusions like the other day.”

 

“In-intrusions? You mean...my other present is…”

 

“Yes...I want to fuck you,” Siwon said as he pushed Kyuhyun into the living room. “Getting fucked by a Dominant is a Submissive’s favorite present so you should be glad. I think you know where I want to go.”

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun sighed as he began walking to his bedroom. 

 

While Kyuhyun was pushing his bedroom door open, Siwon placed his hand against the door and flung it open the rest of the way. The door hit hard against the wall causing Kyuhyun to jump at the loud sound. With a hard shove on his back, Kyuhyun was propelled into his room and almost fell onto his bed if he wouldn’t have put his hands out in front of him. 

 

When he turned around, he saw Siwon walking towards him with an interested glare in his eyes. Why was Siwon looking at him like that?

 

“Get on the bed,” Siwon instructed Kyuhyun. “Lie down like you did last time, hands through the headboard. I want to try something new with you.”

 

This time, Kyuhyun didn’t bother asking any questions or saying anything but did as he was told. He thought he should have at least gotten undressed like all the other times, but figured that maybe Siwon wasn’t going to fuck him even though he said he would. 

 

After he placed his hands and wrists through the headboard, he stared back at Siwon, a bit scared because he had no idea what Siwon wanted to try. 

 

“Being obedient for a change, I like that, Kyuhyun. You’re finally getting the hang of being a Submissive,” Siwon said as he walked towards the bed and pulled out a sapphire blue tie from his pocket. “Just keep submitting to me and we shouldn’t have any problems.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t reply, he only stared up Siwon as he leaned over him to tie his wrists to his bed. Once Siwon moved away from his hands, he went to Kyuhyun’s pants and placed his hand on his crotch. Kyuhyun was shocked at the sudden touch and pulled at the tie, even though he knew it wasn’t going to loosen or budge. 

 

“Ahn, Siwon...” Kyuhyun lightly moaned as Siwon continued moving his hand around his forming erection. When Siwon didn’t stop, Kyuhyun began to whine more. He couldn’t help it. With just the light touch of Siwon’s hand, he found himself almost fully erect. 

 

“I want to try something with you, so cooperate with me,” Siwon told him as he removed his hand and grabbed Kyuhyun’s shirt. Tugging at Kyuhyun’s shirt, he pulled it loose from his pants. “Lift your back up,” Siwon instructed him. As Kyuhyun arched his back off the mattress, Siwon bunched up his shirt and moved it up towards his face. “Now, stay still.”

 

With Siwon hovering over him, Kyuhyun laid perfectly still so that he wouldn’t make the man angry. Siwon continued to move Kyuhyun’s shirt up his arms and face until it covered his eyes. Siwon made sure to keep Kyuhyun’s nose and mouth uncovered so that he wouldn’t have any problems breathing. Once Kyuhyun’s shirt was secured over his eyes, Siwon waved his hand in front of Kyuhyun’s face to test if the boy was completely blind. With no reaction from him, he could tell Kyuhyun couldn't see anything. Even though he had only just put the blindfold on, he could already see that Kyuhyun’s breathing was heavier. 

 

Siwon moved away from Kyuhyun and off the bed once he was satisfied the the sight before him. He couldn’t wait to see how Kyuhyun would react to being blindfolded, since he knew the boy had never experienced anything like this before.

 

“Si-Siwon?” Kyuhyun called out in a worried voice as he felt the weight shift from the bed. “Siwon, are you still there!?” Siwon stood still and remained silent as Kyuhyun began to move his head, trying to slip the shirt off from over his eyes, but to no avail. “Siwon, please…” Kyuhyun begged as he pulled at his restraint. 

 

Kyuhyun continued to struggle and was beginning to wear himself out. Small moans and whines escaped his lips as his erection pressed up against his pants and boxers, straining against them. He was confused as to why he was this aroused and why his body was becoming so hot when he had only been touched briefly.

 

Finally calming down, Kyuhyun stopped struggling as much when he realized he wasn’t going to achieve anything. 

 

All of his efforts had left him sweating on the bed and out of energy. While he was out of breath and energy, the one thing that had not gone away was his erection. His chest was heaving up and down as he tried to calm his breathing and not panic. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun was relaxing more, Siwon pinched one of his nipples unexpectedly. 

 

“AH! SIWON!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly as he pushed his chest hard into Siwon’s hand. 

 

“You felt it more, didn’t you?” Siwon asked, placing his other hand on Kyuhyun’s other exposed nipple and began to play with it as well. 

 

“Nnnhhh...yeah…” Kyuhyun moaned again as Siwon continued to arouse him. 

 

As unexpectedly as Siwon had begun touching him, his touch was gone and left Kyuhyun feeling very unsatisfied. Kyuhyun turned his head to where he assumed Siwon was standing, even though he couldn’t see to be certain.

 

“I like you bound and blindfolded,” Siwon said as he rested his hand against Kyuhyun’s erection again. “You’ll have no idea what I’m going to do to you next or when it’s going to come. I’m in complete control over your body,” he seductively purred out. 

 

“Take this off my eyes,” Kyuhyun whined as he began to squirm around on the bed again. 

 

“Can’t do that. I like seeing you at more of a disadvantage, like this. It makes things more interesting for the both of us,” Siwon explained as he began to undo Kyuhyun’s pants. As soon as Kyuhyun’s pants were open, Siwon could see just how much Kyuhyun was aroused. The entire front of his boxers was wet with his pre-cum and it appeared that the boy was more aroused than normal. “So much energy,” Siwon chuckled before biting down on Kyuhyun’s clothed erection. 

 

“Aaahhnn!” Kyuhyun screamed at the sudden pain from Siwon’s bite. “Siwon, please,” he begged. 

 

“Please, what?” Siwon asked as he gripped Kyuhyun’s erection tightly in his hand. 

 

“I want...you. I want you now…” Kyuhyun grunted. The grip Siwon had on him hurt, but it also felt good. His body was reacting in a way that was unfamiliar to him, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it.

 

Siwon was beginning to feel pain regarding his own erection as it pushed against his pants, straining to be free. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer withholding his urge to fuck the boy tied to the bed, especially since he was making such lewd sounds and moving his body so seductively. Even though he wanted to take Kyuhyun right then, he also wanted to tease him more first to see how he would react to his touch while blindfolded. So far the reactions he was receiving were good, but he wanted to go farther still.

 

The first thing Siwon did was fully remove Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers. Then he moved his way back up to Kyuhyun’s chest to begin play with his nipples again, biting and pinching them to watch the boy beneath him moan and thrust his chest up. Siwon loved the strong reaction he was gaining from Kyuhyun, which only encouraged him to want to do more. Siwon gave Kyuhyun’s nipple one last harsh bite before removing his mouth and leading it up to Kyuhyun’s neck, where he began to plant hickies. He made sure to bite and suck extra hard on Kyuhyun’s neck this time to earn as many cries of pleasure as he could. He was noticing that Kyuhyun’s reactions to everything he was doing was a lot stronger and how he didn’t try to hold his voice back.

 

“Hn-aahh…” Kyuhyun moaned out with the new attention at his neck as he felt Siwon’s teeth bite down. “Si-Siwon...good...why won’t you...fuck me?” he asked as he began to thrust his hips up, begging for some attention to that part of his body. 

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon smile up against his neck as he continued to bite and suck on him, but he didn’t say anything. Siwon’s free hand traveled down to Kyuhyun’s cock and lightly began to touch it. Kyuhyun took in a sharp breath and bucked his hips up into Siwon’s hand. However, Siwon didn’t spend a lot of time teasing Kyuhyun’s cock. Instead he moved his hand down and began to stroke around Kyuhyun’s entrance. 

 

“You want something down here, don’t you?” Siwon asked as he lifted his mouth from Kyuhyun’s neck. “You so badly want my cock to ram inside this tight hole of yours and to fuck you till you can’t stand.”

 

“Yes…” the boy admitted. “I want you insi-AH! Ouch!” Kyuhyun yelled when Siwon shoved two dry fingers inside of him without warning. “Hhhhnnnn…” Kyuhyun whined as he moved his hips to bury Siwon’s fingers farther inside. He didn’t care if it hurt right now. He was finally getting attention where he had been craving it since Siwon had begun touching him, and that’s all he could think about right then.

 

“So impatient,” Siwon said before latching his mouth back onto Kyuhyun’s neck. 

 

Kyuhyun’s sense of touch had increased since he wasn’t able to see what Siwon was doing. It was driving him crazy to have Siwon paying attention to three different parts of his body and not being able to do anything about it or see it. Everywhere Siwon touched ached to be touched more and felt like it was on fire. Each new touch was unexpected and brought him closer to his peek. Kyuhyun’s breathing began to quicken and his body tensed. Kyuhyun knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if Siwon kept this up.

 

Siwon knew this as well and completely pulled away. First he released Kyuhyun’s nipple, then he removed his mouth from his neck. Finally, he slowly pulled his fingers out of the younger’s quivering hole, which was desperately trying to keep him sucked in. 

 

“W-why did...you stop?” Kyuhyun sighed. “Siwon, why won’t you answer me? Siwon?”

 

Once again, Siwon chose to say nothing as he waited for Kyuhyun to relax. 

 

“Siwon...Siwon...Siwon…” Kyuhyun continued to moan as he rested on the bed, now calmed down after what seemed like an eternity. His erection was still, there but he no longer had the urgent feeling of needing to cum.

 

Quietly, Siwon bent down right next to Kyuhyun’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you now.” Kyuhyun flinched at the sudden words so close to him, and because of what had been said to him. 

 

He was about to get what he had been anticipating for quite some time now, and all the sudden he felt as if he needed to cum again. 

 

Kyuhyun felt the bed dip down again as Siwon climbed on. Suddenly, Kyuhyun was pulled down the bed so that his arms were completely straight and so that he wouldn’t be able to pull on the restraint that held him firmly to the bed. Next, Kyuhyun felt Siwon position himself between his legs. Kyuhyun’s legs were tossed over Siwon’s hips as the man got more comfortable. When Siwon was positioned with his cock barely touching the boy, he led the head of his cock to Kyuhyun’s entrance. 

 

There was a slight pressure as the man began pushing in, and then Siwon pushed himself fully inside of Kyuhyun. Siwon loved how tight the younger felt since he had not spent a lot of time stretching him, though the job had sufficed just enough so that he wouldn’t harm him. 

 

“Do you feel how deep I am, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked, rolling his hips inside of the boy. “All the way inside your fucking, tight hole.”

 

“So...deep...fuck, Siwon...move!” Kyuhyun moaned as he tilted his head back and rolled his hips against Siwon’s. 

 

Siwon chuckled, then pulled himself out only to thrust back in harder than the first time. Kyuhyun was going crazy with this new sensation. He had been fucked hard by Siwon before, but this time it felt different, stronger, more exhilarating and he couldn’t get enough of it. His moans and screams were louder and longer as he continued rolling his hips to try and push Siwon deeper inside of him. He couldn’t hold back as Siwon pistoned in and out of him, rocking the bed, causing the bed to bump against the wall and squeak as he was plowed into the mattress.

 

“Fuck...you just got...tighter…” Siwon grunted out between thrusts. “You need to cum...don’t you?” he asked without stopping his motions. 

 

“Mhmm,” Kyuhyun moaned out as he bit down on his lip. 

 

“Cum, I want you to cum,” Siwon told him as he wrapped his hand around Kyuhyun’s leaking erection and began pumping him. “Cum,” Siwon said again. He felt Kyuhyun tighten even more around him. 

 

Stopping his thrusts, Siwon continued pumping Kyuhyun’s cock until the boy finally came. Almost his entire body lifted off the bed as he screamed in pleasure, and a long stream of cum exploded from his cock. Siwon kept milking his cock until he was sure everything was out. When Kyuhun was done cuming, Siwon began to move inside of him again. With a couple more hard thrusts came himself, painting the inside of Kyuhyun’s ass with his own hot cum. 

 

“Oh, this is a first,” Siwon sighed as he worked to catch his breath. “You’re still hard. Most of my Submissive’s are usually done after one round like this. Do you want more?” 

 

“Untie me,” Kyuhyun requested, giving a weak tug to his restraint. 

 

“Hmmm,” Siwon hummed as he slowly pulled out of Kyuhyun, causing cum to run out onto the bed sheets. 

 

Once again, Siwon was off the bed and Kyuhyun was calling his name, wondering if he had left the room. It wasn’t until Siwon touched Kyuhyun’s arms that the boy calmed down and settled. For a while there, Kyuhyun had thought Siwon was going to leave him tied to the bed with an erection just to torture him. Siwon worked on untying Kyuhyun from the bed. With all his pulling and struggling, he had actually managed to make the knot tighter so getting it undone was more of a challenge. Once the tie was off, Siwon also removed Kyuhyun’s shirt he had used as a blindfold. Kyuhyun sat up and looked at Siwon, curious as to what was going to happen next. 

 

“Hands behind your back,” Siwon instructed as he held the tie in his hands. “Now,” he added as he watched Kyuhyun hesitate. “I can’t leave you be with an erection that looks that painful.”

 

“Why do you have to tie me up?” Kyuhyun questioned innocently as he did what the man told him to and placed his hands behind his back.

 

“You’ve seen my favorite room. The room I desperately want to bring you to,” Siwon answered and bound Kyuhyun’s hands behind his back. “But...we’ll have to wait just a  _ bit  _ longer before I bring you in there,” he added when he felt Kyuhyun stiffen and hold his breath. “Just seeing you like this is enough to get me rock hard again,” Siwon said, pushing his erection up against Kyuhyun’s back. “Can you feel how excited you make me?”

 

Kyuhyun took in a sharp breath as he felt Siwon’s massive erection against him. Steadily, Kyuhyun began to relax up against Siwon and when he felt Siwon beginning to relax, used the chance to give the man’s cock a quick squeeze. Kyuhyun heard Siwon gasp in shock and a smile begin to form over his face. Even while restrained, Kyuhyun could still tease the man, but it was Siwon’s fault for letting his guard down. Just because he was bound didn’t mean he was completely defenceless. As Kyuhyun was gloating on the inside, Siwon took his chance to place Kyuhyun’s shirt back over his eyes and tied it tightly to obscure the boys vision once again. Siwon made sure again to leave the younger’s mouth and nose uncovered just to be on the safe side. 

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called as he felt the man move away and then reappeared in front of him on the bed. 

 

“Come here, Kyuhyun,” Siwon called to him. “I have a nice,  _ hard  _ present for you.”

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows behind his makeshift blindfold and moved clumsily to his knees so that he could crawl closer to Siwon. It was an entertaining sight for Siwon to watch as the boy crawled towards him while trying not to fall over. Eventually, Kyuhyun bumped into Siwon’s legs and fell forward, not being able to stop himself with his hands bound behind him. 

 

Siwon helped Kyuhyun back up and then leaned in to kiss the boy. As they kissed, Siwon began stroking Kyuhyun’s erection causing the younger to moan into his mouth.

 

“Kyuhyun, let me help you get into a better position,” Siwon said as he worked on moving Kyuhyun’s legs until they were on either side of his hips again. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but Kyuhyun did his best to cooperate with the man who was taking control of his body movements. When he was in the correct straddling position, Siwon slowly worked on lowering Kyuhyun down onto his own erection. 

 

When Siwon began entering again Kyuhyun had tried to pull off, but Siwon had a tight grasp on his hips and shoved him all the ways down. Almost right away Kyuhyun couldn't help but to cum, spraying it all over himself and some onto Siwon. 

 

“That was fast,” Siwon said disappointedly as Kyuhyun leaned forward and breathed hard into his ear, spreading the cum even more onto their stomachs and chests. “However, that doesn’t mean that I’m finished.”

 

Without warning, Siwon began to thrust up into Kyuhyun. With the tight grip on the younger’s hips, Siwon moved Kyuhyun up and down on his cock so that he was slammed inside each time. He watched as Kyuhyun’s cock began to harden again as he repeatedly hit his prostate. 

 

“I need to cum again…” Kyuhyun whined. “I want to…” he whined again.

 

“Then do it, I’ll make you cum long and hard over and over again,” Siwon whispered into his ear before biting to the top of it and giving it a harsh tug. “I’ll let you cum as many times as you want as your present.”

 

“I don’t think...I can...too...tired…” Kyuhyun panted as Siwon continued to thrust into him relentlessly. “F-fuck...”

 

Leaning back up, Kyuhyun moved his hips a bit try to please Siwon at least a bit even though he felt like he could fall over and pass out.

 

Siwon released one of his hands from Kyuhyun’s hips so that he could take a hold on his cock to help with his needed release. Once he released one of Kyuhyun’s hips, however, Kyuhyun began to fall backwards, unable to hold himself up because of all the energy he had already spent. Siwon released his other hand and let Kyuhyun fall back onto the bed, but without pulling out adjusted himself so that he could keep fucking the boy beneath him. 

 

“I’m cumming inside of you again, Kyuhyun,” Siwon warned as he quickened his thrusts and the movement of his hand on Kyuhyun’s cock. “Cum with me, Kyuhyun. You remember how good that felt, don’t you.” Bending down, Siwon planted a couple more kisses on the boy’s sweaty neck to give him a bit more encouragement.

 

“I...can’t…Siwon…”Kyuhyun groaned as he felt the man’s massive cock ramming into him.

 

“Sure you can, just need some...hhmmfff...motivation!” Siwon encouraged as he thrusted onto Kyuhyun’s prostate, knowing just where it was. 

 

In a couple more thrusts Siwon came inside of Kyuhyun, causing Kyuhyun to cum as well. Only this time, when Kyuhyun came he felt too weak and tired to scream or moan. He only managed a silent scream as his mouth hung open in ecstasy and he felt himself being filled up with more of Siwon’s cum. 

 

Immediately after cuming, Kyuhyun completely relaxed into the mattress and he sighed, totally exhausted. As he lay there, Siwon pulled out and reached over to untie the shirt around Kyuhyun’s eyes. After the blindfold was removed, Kyuhyun had to blink a couple of times to gain his clear vision back. Everything was blurry for a while but he could make out Siwon hovering over him.

 

“You did well,” Siwon said, bending over and giving him a small peck on the lips. “Roll over, I’ll untie your hands.”

 

“Nnnn…” Kyuhyun moaned as he laid still on the bed, unable to move. He didn’t think he had enough energy in him even to keep his eyes open.

 

“Do you want to stay tied up like that all night?” Siwon asked as he looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun answered back weakly. His wrists were beginning to hurt from the friction of the tie, and his shoulders from being pulled back so roughly.

 

“Then roll over, and don’t tell me you can’t. If you really want me to untie you, you’ll do as I say.” Siwon said this with a firm voice, causing Kyuhyun to flinch slightly and then heave himself over onto his stomach. 

 

With Kyuhyun now on his stomach, Siwon could see just how tight the muscles in his back looked. He must have been so tired, yet his body couldn’t fully relax because of what the two of them had just done. Siwon felt kind of bad, but knew that this was just something Kyuhyun was going to have to get use to if he was going to be his Submissive.

 

“You should sleep now,” Siwon instructed the younger once he placed his tie onto Kyuhyun’s nightstand so that he could begin getting dressed. 

 

“Will you stay with me?” Kyuhyun asked. “It’s already 8:39pm...it’s too late for you to go back!”

 

“I told you before, I don’t sleep with a Submissive. It was a one time thing with you that other night. Plus, it’s not too late to drive back. I’m more than capable of driving in the dark, even though I would worry about you if you did that,” Siwon explained as he picked Kyuhyun up and laid him back down properly on his bed so that he wouldn’t wake up in more pain than he already probably would.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun begged as he grabbed onto Siwon’s wrist. “I don’t want you to go.” 

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon moaned back as he tried to pull himself away. “I already told you, I don’t sleep with my Submissive’s.”

 

“But...you said you wanted to talk to me. You seemed angry the other day,” he mentioned as he tried to buy more time with Siwon. “About the whole phone thing…”

 

“I just did all the talking with my body. Fucking you is how I relayed my message of frustration and anger,” the man explained. “Now, I need to go.”

 

“But...but…” Kyuhyun couldn’t think of anything else to say, he was too tired to comprehend anything anymore. He could feel himself slipping into an unconscious state, but tried to fight it for just a bit longer.

 

“Let go of me.”

 

Kyuhyun looked sadly up at Siwon as the man lightly jerked his arm to try and get the younger to release him.

 

“Plea...se...” Kyuhyun trailed off as he suddenly fell asleep. The grip he had on Siwon slowly relaxed as his hand fell away and dangled off the bed, completely limp.

 

Siwon looked down at the sleeping figure and couldn’t help but smile. Kyuhyun had just passed out during the middle of a small argument because he had used up so much of his energy during their sex session. 

 

Even though it was against what he would normally do, Siwon gently slid Kyuhyun over to one side of the bed and crawled in next to him. 

 

“How can you get me to do things even when you don’t speak?” Siwon asked as he patted Kyuhyun on the head and moved his hair from his sweaty, sleeping face. 

 

Siwon stayed up for a while, leaning on one of his hands, to watch Kyuhyun sleep. He enjoyed the peaceful look on Kyuhyun’s face when he slept.

 

_ You look so innocent when you’re sleeping, _ Siwon said to himself as he watched Kyuhyun yawn and clutch his pillow.  _ Gah! I have to stop thinking like that!  _ Siwon shouted to himself as he hit himself on the head to get those types of thoughts out of his head.  _ You’re just another Submissive...that’s all! _

 

Looking around the room, his eyes fell onto Kyuhyun’s pants and he could spot the handkerchief he had given the boy poking out from the pocket. 

 

“Okay...that’s kind of cute,” Siwon mumbled as he rustled Kyuhyun’s hair gently.

 

Finally, sleep overtook him since he was tired after their activities too. But before he fell asleep, he placed a kiss on Kyuhyun’s forehead which made the sleeping boy smile in his sleep subconsciously.


	24. I Dreamed You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 4!

_ Kyuhyun found himself in Siwon’s house, in his bedroom. To be more correct, tied to his bed with ropes, red ropes, like the color of the room Siwon had shown him. The more he struggled the more the ropes bit into his wrists. He stopped moving around as soon as he heard Siwon enter the room. _

 

_ In Siwon’s hands was a brown leather riding crop. Siwon whacked it against his hand a couple of times, hinting at Kyuhyun what was going to happen to him soon.  _

 

_ “Why are you going to hit me?” Kyuhyun asked with a scared tone in his voice. “I’ve done nothing wrong!” _

 

_ “I’m doing it because I want to,” Siwon answered and he began to walk closer to him, crop in hand.  _

 

_ Kyuhyun tried to move his legs, only to find they were firmly separated by a spacerbar. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring his legs together and he couldn’t move. He was completely immobilized.  _

 

_ Siwon walked closer to Kyuhyun and hit him once on the abdomen with the riding crop. Kyuhyun flinched, but it wasn’t exactly out of pain. He kind of liked the feeling of the crop meeting his skin. Next, Siwon moved the crop down to Kyuhyun’s balls and hit them a couple of times along with giving his cock a couple of hits as well. With a couple of flicks of the crop, Kyuhyun was fully aroused and fighting against his restraints.  _

 

_ It only took a couple more whacks of the riding crop to his erection and balls to make Kyuhyun arch his back and cum. _

 

“-hyun-uhyun-KYUHYUN!” Siwon shouted as he shook the boy's shoulder. 

 

“Hhhnn...what?” Kyuhyun asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. “You stayed!?” he asked when he realized who had woken him up. 

 

“Yes I stayed, after you fell asleep. I couldn’t leave,” Siwon said with a smile on his face. “Were you having a bad dream? You kept moaning and scrunching your eyes closed.”

 

“Oh...no...not a nightmare...not exactly,” Kyuhyun told him. 

 

Siwon glared at Kyuhyun with a look that said he didn’t fully believe him, but decided to brush it off for now. He would get the truth out of the boy soon enough. 

 

“Would you like to come to a party my parents are throwing?” Siwon suddenly asked as the silence grew uncomfortable.

 

“A...a party?” Kyuhyun stuttered, looking at Siwon confused. 

 

“Yeah. Leeteuk called this morning saying that they’re having one. I guess he tried to contact me last night as well but...we were having too much fun and I guess I didn’t hear my phone go off. The party isn’t until 4:00pm and it’s only 11:00am now, so we have time.”

 

“I...I guess. I don’t really have anything nice to wear though...you ruined my nice dress clothes,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he looked at all the rumpled clothes on the floor. 

 

“Not to worry,” Siwon said as he ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair and stood up from the bed to retrieve his boxers. “I have something for you at my place. Get dressed in something simple and I can drive us over.”

 

“Are-are you sure it’s alright if I come to this party though?” Kyuhyun asked as he flung his legs over the bed and stood up.

 

“Leeteuk asked me to bring you. I’m kind of upset that he called, but I kind of have to go...I’ve been avoiding family parties for quite some time now,” Siwon explained. “And I was planning on tying you up more this afternoon,” he said with a sly smile on his face. 

 

“You should really see someone about this problem of yours and liking to tie people up,” Kyuhyun said as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers.

 

“I bet you’ll be thrilled to know that I already do, so no need to worry,” Siwon confessed as he winked at Kyuhyun, 1 who was at the time pulling on a pair of sweatpants. 

 

“Y-you do?” Kyuhyun said shocked.

 

“Doctor Shindong. Been seeing him for quite some time now actually. Maybe you should see him as well...you seem to enjoy being tied up too much,” he teased, pulling his pants on as well. 

 

Kyuhyun ignored Siwon’s last comment and finished getting dressed. As he reached for his phone in his old dress pants pocket, he noticed that it was almost drained of all its battery. Siwon noticed his look and told him not to worry about his phone since he would be with him for the rest of the night. When Kyuhyun explained that he was expecting a call from the SM Entertainment company regarding if he was going to be hired or not, Siwon told him to bring his phone along and charge it at his place. 

 

Still sleepy from his previous days activities, Kyuhyun walked slowly to Siwon’s car. As soon as he sat down, he had to fight to stay away. The ride was quiet as music filled the silence, making him even more tired. When arrived at Siwon’s place, Kyuhyun woke to Siwon shaking him. Kyuhyun blushed as he got out of the car, embarrassed that he had fallen asleep on Siwon again. 

 

Walking into the building, Kyuhyun suddenly felt self conscious. He had decided to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a overly baggy shirt, forgetting that Siwon lived in such an expensive looking place. Kyuhyun felt completely out of place and only entered the building once Siwon gave him a gentle push. He could feel people staring at both him and Siwon, probably wondering what Siwon was doing with someone who looked like they had dug through their fathers draw of clothes to play dress up. 

 

The elevator ride was also quiet as Kyuhyun spent the whole time looking at the floor. When the doors opened up into Siwon’s living room, Kyuhyun was pleased to see Ryeowook.

 

“Oh! Hello again, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook greeted him brightly. “Always a pleasure.”

 

“Ryeowook, please call me Kyuhyun. You don’t need to be so formal,” Kyuhyun said, feeling slightly awkward that someone as nice as Ryeowook was being so formal with him. 

 

“Okay, Kyu-hyun!” Ryeowook said in an energetic tone, breaking up his name as he bounced on his toes with each separate syllable. “Siwon, did you get Leeteuk’s message? He called repeatedly last night, but you were never around so I told him to try your cell.”

 

“Yes, that’s the reason we’re back here. Kyuhyun needs some clothes for tonight,” Siwon explained as they moved out of the living room and down the hallway, until they reached the end. “Kyuhyun, this is your room,” Siwon said as he pushed open the door.

 

“M-my room?” Kyuhyun asked confused. Siwon flipped the lights on to expose a room that was almost as large as his own. “Whoa!”

 

“I completely forgot to show it to you before,” Siwon confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I want you to move in and live here.”

 

“I-I can’t do that!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “I just moved in with Eunhyuk and we got a great deal on the apartment! I can’t leave him alone in there!”

 

“Like he’s doing to you now?” Siwon pointed out.

 

“That’s because of Donghae! He’s coming back after vacation.”

 

“Then promise me that you’ll spend at least the weekends here. That way whenever I need you, you’re right down the hall,” Siwon offered as he stepped closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Every weekend?” Kyuhyun asked as he raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, every weekend. I think that’s fair.”

 

“Well...I guess that’s...alright…” Kyuhyun said as he trailed off, looking around the room more.

 

“That’s great,” Siwon said as he kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head. “Now come this way, I need to show you something.” Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun by the shoulder and pushed him forward towards a large wooden door. “This…” Siwon began, “is your closet.” He pushed the door open to expose a giant walk in closet that had clothes ranging from workout, to casual, formal, and everything inbetween. “There are a bunch of suits on the wall over here,” Siwon explained as he walked towards them and gave one of the sleeves a tug. “They should all be the correct size, I had my personal shopper go out and get them for you. I’ve been working with him for years now and he has never gotten someone's size wrong.”

 

“Never?” Kyuhyun asked in amazement as he ventured a little farther into the closet. 

 

“Nope. But before you choose something to wear, I’m betting you want to shower and have something to eat,” Siwon said as he lead Kyuhyun out from the massive closet. “That’s your own private bathroom,” he stated as he pointed towards a fogged over glass door. “You’ll find it completely stocked with everything you could ever want. When you’re done showering, come to the kitchen. I’ll have Ryeowook prepare you something to eat. What do you want? Breakfast? Lunch?”

 

“Ohh...umm...breakfast,” Kyuhyun said as he tried to take all of this new information in at once. “Pancakes?”

 

“Alright, I’ll tell Ryeowook to make you some. Enjoy your shower, but don’t take too long or else your food will end up getting cold. I’ll see you shortly,” Siwon said before he left Kyuhyun alone in his new room. 

 

Kyuhyun stepped into the bathroom and looked around in shock to see that everything was made of white marble, just like Siwon’s bathroom. There was a large closet off to the side, and when Kyuhyun opened it he found several different kinds of soaps and shampoos, oils and anything else he could possibly want. There was even a stack of different colored towels for him to choose from. Kyuhyun opted for the blue one  sitting on the top of the pile to avoid making a mess, knowing that was what would happen if he tried to take one towards the middle or bottom. As soon as Kyuhyun picked up the towel, he felt like he could fall be asleep because it was so soft. 

 

Spotting the shower in the corner of the bathroom, Kyuhyun walked over to it. The younger could hear his bare feet slapping against the marble floor, and turned the shower on. Every slight sound he made echoed in the massive bathroom. It made him feel alone. 

 

As the water in the shower heated up, Kyuhyun stripped his clothes off and tossed them into a hamper. Then he walked over to the closet and picked out a lavender smelling body wash, the same oil Siwon had used in their bath. Kyuhyun quickly washed himself, remembering that Siwon had told him to be quick. Even though it was a fast shower, he didn’t forget to clean himself out thoroughly. 

 

The shower knob gave a little squeak as Kyuhyun turned the water off and stepped out from the shower to grab his towel off the counter. First he rubbed his hair until it was mostly dry, so that it would not drip everywhere. He then continued to dry off his body. He tied the towel around his waist, walked out of the bathroom and back towards his closet. 

 

It was only 12:13pm, so Kyuhyun didn’t see a reason to change into a suit now. Instead, he opted for a pair of shorts and a tighter black shirt. As he pulled them out from one of the many packed drawers, he noticed that he had not come across any underwear yet. It took Kyuhyun a while to check all the drawers until he finally found them in one of the last places he looked. 

 

_ Of course, it’s always in one of the last places,  _ Kyuhyun said to himself as he pulled out a pair to realize it was made of silk. 

 

Once he had everything pulled on he noticed that it was already 12:35pm. It had taken him longer to find everything than he had thought and he knew he should hurry to eat before Siwon decided to come and find him himself. 

 

Hurriedly, Kyuhyun went to the kitchen to find Siwon sitting at one end of the table typing away on his computer with a stern look on his face.

 

“Is everything okay?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned against the door frame. “You look worried.”

 

“No, everything’s alright. I was just thinking, I didn’t mean to worry you,” Siwon apologized as he motioned to the chair next to him. 

 

Kyuhyun went to sit down and right as he did Ryeowook appeared with a plate stacked with pancakes, followed by a container filled to the top with fresh syrup. 

 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Kyuhyun asked when he noticed that Siwon didn’t have any food.

 

“I ate while you were showering, I hope you don’t mind,” the man explained as he leaned on the table to look at Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun shook his head to show he didn’t mind that the man had eaten before him, especially since he had taken his time getting dressed. Even though it was awkward, Kyuhyun ate in silence while Siwon watched him with a smile on his face. Once Kyuhyun had finished the vast majority of his breakfast...lunch...brunch, he pushed his plate away and rubbed his stomach. 

 

“We still have some time before we need to get ready for the party,” Siwon said as he wrapped his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Is there anything you want to talk about? If not...I’m still curious about what you were dreaming about,” he stated as he pulled Kyuhyun closer. 

 

“I told you...it was nothing,” Kyuhyun said with a shaking voice. He couldn’t tell Siwon that he had dreamt about being completely bound and being whipped by him. He was sure that would only encourage the man and he was not sure that was something he wanted to do.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said sternly, and then he leaned in to whisper, “You talk in your sleep, did you know that?” 

 

Kyuhyun tore himself away from Siwon and knocked over his chair in the process of standing up. 

 

“I do not!” Kyuhyun stated defensively. 

 

“Then how would I know about the brown leather riding crop?” Siwon lifted his eyebrow and stared at the boy. “What was I doing to you that you were making those noises this morning? You were writhing under the covers and moaning  _ so  _ loud.”

 

“It was nothing!” Kyuhyun snapped out as he backed away from Siwon. 

 

Siwon picked up the chair Kyuhyun had knocked over and gripped it tightly before slowly letting it to and pushing it into the table. He was beginning to get angry again because Kyuhyun wasn’t being honest with him and he could tell. 

 

“I told you not to lie, I don’t know how many times I’ve told you that,” Siwon said before reaching out and grabbing Kyuhyun by his shirt before the boy could scurry away. “Tell me what you were dreaming about.”

 

Kyuhyun looked away as Siwon continued stepping closer, guiding him towards the couch in the living room. Siwon suddenly pushed Kyuhyun down onto the couch where he fell onto his back, laying stunned. Leaning down, Siwon sat on the edge of the couch and pinned Kyuhyun’s hands above his head. 

 

“Do you feel like telling me now?” Siwon asked as he tightened his grip. 

 

Kyuhyun scrunched his face in pain until he looked up at Siwon. He could tell Siwon wasn’t going to let him up until he told him. 

 

“I dreamed you...hitmewiththeridingcropwhileiwastieduptoabed!” Kyuhyun rushed out too fast for Siwon to be able to tell what he was saying. 

 

“What?” Siwon asked while he leaned down closer to Kyuhyun’s face. “Say it again.” 

 

“You...were...hitting me...with the umm...riding crop” Kyuhyun stuttered out as he searched Siwon’s eyes to see if he could tell what the man was thinking. “And...I was...kind of...umm...tied...up…to a bed...” he finished. 

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Kyuhyun didn’t answer, he didn’t want to tell Siwon that he had made him cum in his dream. “Kyuhyun?”

 

“Mhmm...can we try?” Kyuhyun asked boldly as he averted his eyes, embarrassed by what he had just asked. 

 

“Try what? Going into the room?” Siwon asked in a shocked voice. 

 

“Y-yeah...you said you like it when I’m tied up...and you’ve taken your other Submissives into there so...I want to try it for you.” Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to look at Siwon, not after admitting that he wanted to be played with more by the man currently holding him down. 

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun and pulled him up into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me,” Siwon confessed. “I didn’t want to push you too quickly into the room since you were a virgin and all. But I’m glad you want to willingly try.” Pulling Kyuhyun back, he locked lips with the boy and pushed his tongue inside to deepen his passion for the boy. When he pulled away to catch his breath, he moved his hand to Kyuhyun’s chin to force it up so he could look Kyuhyun in the eyes. “I’m thrilled about this, Kyuhyun. But sadly we can’t do this today since we have the party to attend.”

 

“Oh...I see,” he said in an almost disappointed voice.

 

“Were you excited?” Siwon asked with a small laugh.

 

“Kind of...I was hoping we would get to experiment…” Kyuhyun confessed as he began to feel himself turning red. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him as he got up from the couch. “Come on, you should start getting ready. It’s already 1:16pm.”

 

Kyuhyun got up from the couch and began walking to his room, only looking back to see Siwon making a shooing motion with his hands to tell him to keep going. Obediently, Kyuhyun continued to his room and closed the door behind him. 

 

With his back resting against the door, Kyuhyun slid down to the floor and hugged his knees into his chest. As he sat on the floor he buried his head down in thought. He had already seen the Room of Pain, and knew what it had inside, so why was he so willing to be taken in there knowing what would await him? Kyuhyun continued thinking while sitting on the floor until there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Kyuhyun, you haven’t come out yet. Are you alright?” Siwon was calling him from the other side of the door, sounding genuinely concerned about him. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kyuhyun answered as he got up from the floor and opened the door. 

 

“Why aren’t you dressed yet!?” Siwon asked as he presented himself in a black tuxedo with a white silk shirt under it. “You’ve been in here for an hour already, I was waiting for you to come out, but you never did. We need to get you dressed.”

 

Without saying anything else, Siwon walked over to the closet and disappeared inside once he turned on the light. Within a few seconds, he popped back out holding up charcoal grey colored suit and a white shirt with a fancy collar. Siwon placed them neatly on the bed and then went back inside the closet only to return with a pair of matching socks and dress shoes. 

 

“Put this on. I need to do some important business on my laptop. Come back into the living room once you're done. Don’t fool around, we need to be leaving soon.” Siwon walked up to Kyuhyun and gripped him on the shoulder before releasing him and leaving the room. 

 

After door lightly clicked closed behind the man, Kyuhyun turned back to the clothes laying on the bed. Siwon definitely knew what looked good. He couldn’t help but run his fingers over the expensive material that lay before him. There was absolutely no way he would have ever been able to afford anything like this in his life. 

 

Kyuhyun took off his clothes and stood only in his boxer briefs as he picked up the white shirt Siwon had selected. He loved the way the material felt on his skin and couldn’t help but rub his hands over his upper body, feeling the smooth material flowing over his skin. Kyuhyun finished pulling on the rest of his outfit before finally sliding on his shoes and looking at himself in the mirror inside the closet. He had to admit, he looked good. If he didn’t know himself, he would have assumed he was a part of the upper class, instead of a middle class, just graduated, college student hoping to find a job so that he could support himself and pay rent. 

 

His shoes made clicking noise as he walked down the hall and headed towards the living room again. As he stood looking at Siwon, he could tell the man had not heard him coming. Siwon was too busy smiling at the computer screen as he clicked away.

 

“Ah, found it,” Siwon whispered successfully with a smile on his face as he clicked at his computer a couple more times.

 

“Found what?” Kyuhyun asked as he walked over to Siwon, trying to get a look at his screen.

 

“Oh just something for my own pleasure,” Siwon answered as he closed his laptop and placed it on the couch next to him. “Those clothes look amazing on you, just as I expected.” Siwon got up from the couch and looked Kyuhyun over from head to toe before letting a small laugh escaped his lips. 

 

“What?” Kyuhyun looked down at himself wondering if he had somehow managed to mess up the outfit and put something on wrong. 

 

“You’re fine, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said with another laugh. “I was just thinking you look very handsome all dressed up like this,” he said as he lightly tugged on the collar of Kyuhyun’s shirt. “But I know you would look even better with them off.” 

 

Kyuhyun took a step back causing Siwon to let go of his collar, not wanting to mess up the younger’s outfit. 

 

“I won’t do anything now, don’t worry,” Siwon told Kyuhyun. “We don’t have time right now.” Kyuhyun looked around and finally spotted a clock reading 3:02pm. There was only an hour until the party at Siwon’s parent’s house was going to begin. “Come, we should get going now.”

 

Kyuhyun followed Siwon to the elevator and stood waiting for it to arrive while fidgeting with the bottom of his suit coat. 

 

“Relax, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, trying to sooth to nervous boy. “I told you I wasn’t going to do anything to you right now so I won’t. I don’t want you to be a complete mess when you meet my family. You may have already met Leeteuk, but there are still other members that you need to make a good impression on.” As Siwon finished talking, the elevator opened and the two of them got in.

 

Kyuhyun had thought they were going to leave through the front doors, just like how they had entered and left so many other times. This time, however, he watched as they passed the first floor, the button lighting up and going off, and continued to the basement. When the doors finally opened again, Kyuhyun was shocked to see that they had actually entered an underground parking garage. Siwon led Kyuhyun out of the elevator and to a familiar car. 

 

“I didn’t know this was under the building,” Kyuhyun said as he looked around at all the high class cars.

 

“Well I can’t just leave all my cars outside. Something could happen to them with all the careless drivers that come and visit,” Siwon explained.

“All...your cars?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked up at Siwon in confusion.

 

“Yepp, I own those five,” he said while pointing to the five parking spots that were labeled with his name. 

 

“Then why is that spot empty? It has your name over it,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Did something happen to one of your cars or something?”

 

“That’s where you’ll be parking when you come to spend the weekend. Or even if you want, Hankyung can park it down here if you leave it in the front lot. He always has a spare key to all of my cars just in case.” Siwon glanced down at Kyuhyun to see an amazed look on his face. He knew Kyuhyun wasn’t used to this type of treatment, but he couldn’t stop himself from spoiling the boy a bit. “Now come on. We’ll be late if we don’t get a move on. I can explain things on the way, but I’m betting you will be excited once we get to the party.”

 

“I’m not much of a partying sort of person. I prefer gaming,” Kyuhyun confessed as he got in and had Siwon buckle him in. 

 

Once Siwon got in, he turned on the car and sped out from the parking garage, heading down the street towards his parent’s house. During the ride, Kyuhyun began to get nervous. Sure, Leeteuk had seemed to like him...but he had no idea how the rest of Siwon’s family would react to him. 

 

“You worry too much,” Siwon said after taking a glance at Kyuhyun, who was bobbing his leg up and down in anticipation. “I’m sure all my family will like you. Plus, I’ll be there with you the entire time.”

 

Kyuhyun relaxed a bit and then asked, “When will we get to use your Room of Pain? Just out of curiosity!”

 

“Ha, curiosity,” Siwon laughed. “Soon enough, don’t worry. There will be all different things to introduce you to. But since you haven’t been having sex long, I’ll make sure to go slower with you than I have in the past. And please remember, it’s not the Room of Pain...it’s all about pleasure.”

 

“O-oohh…” Kyuhyun stuttered as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “But...everything in there...how did you learn how to use it?” 

 

Siwon pushed his foot down harder on the the accelerator, forcing Kyuhyun to be pressed back farther into his seat. 

 

“I told you already, Kim Heechul showed me all of this. A way to have a relationship, but not having to worry about losing someone.” 

 

“So did Kim Heechul do to you what you’re going to do to me?” Kyuhyun asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

 

“To some extent yes, Heechul did, but that’s not important. I want to drop this topic now,” Siwon added as he stared hard down the road. 

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t done asking his questions yet, but decided now was not the time to enrage Siwon, not before having to meet his family. The rest of the twenty minute ride was made in silence. It was not until Siwon pulled up a long driveway towards a large house that lit up with lights and had loud music erupting from inside. 

 

“Wow! Is this your parent’s house!?” Kyuhyun asked in pure amazement. “I can’t believe you don’t live here with them! Does Donghae live here!?”

 

“I can’t live here anymore with the lifestyle I’ve adopted. And no, Donghae doesn’t live here anymore. He moved out shortly after I did. But I do have a younger brother who still lives here. I’m sure he’ll be with my parents when we walk in so you can meet everyone then. 

 

As they drove closer to the house, Kyuhyun realized that a lot of people must have arrived early because cars were parked everywhere around a large circular driveway even though it was 3:50pm. 

 

Once they reached the door, Siwon put the car in park and opened his door. “There’s someone else who’ll park the car. You can get out now, Kyuhyun,” he explained as he unbuckled his belt and got out. 

 

Kyuhyun followed Siwon, clinging close to him as they walked up the stairs to the front doors of the house. When they reached the doors, Siwon pushed them open and a loud stream of music greeted them. It took Kyuhyun a while to get use to the loud music, but Siwon seemed use to it already, probably due to all the family parties he had attended previously. 

 

“Siwon, you’re here!” Leeteuk shouted in excitement as he came up and give him a hug. “I’m so glad you really decided to come this time! Sorry it was so last minute, can you forgive me?”

 

“Of course, Leeteuk, it’s no problem,” Siwon said with a laugh as he hugged his mother back with a large smile on his face. 

 

“And I see you’ve brought...Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk asked, hoping that he had remembered the boy’s name correctly. 

 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun answered. “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

Kyuhyun stuck out his hand expecting a handshake but was surprised when Leeteuk let go of Siwon only to come and give him a hug. While Kyuhyun was hugging Leeteuk, he noticed another man had come up and begun talking to Siwon. Once Leeteuk released him, he turned back to Siwon.

 

“Kyuhyun, I would like you to meet my father, Kangin,” Siwon said as he introduced the man standing next to him. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Kyuhyun. I’m Kim Kangin.” The man stuck his hand out and Kyuhyun took it and received a firm handshake. “Well, you two have fun tonight. Leeteuk and I have to go and greet the other guests as they arrive.” Kangin placed his hand on Leeteuk’s shoulder and led him back towards the front of the house. 

 

Siwon only managed to guide Kyuhyun a few more steps into the house before a younger boy came running up to Siwon and jumped into his open arms.

 

“Siwon you came. You came!” the young boy yelled in excitement as he hugged Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun watched the younger boy and couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy that he was able to get so close to Siwon. The boy appeared to be only a couple years younger than he was, but it still made him jealous that Siwon wasn’t at least trying to push him away. 

 

“Oh yes…” Siwon said as he turned his head towards Kyuhyun. “I came...and came...and  _ came _ . I’m glad you came too, BabyKyu.”

 

Blushing hard, Kyuhyun raised his hand and gave Siwon a firm smack on his arm. Siwon proceeded to grab hold of his arm and gave Kyuhyun a hurt look, clearly teasing the boy.

 

“I’m confused…” the younger boy said as he looked at Siwon and Kyuhyun while he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Kyuhyun, this is my younger brother, Henry,” Siwon explained as he looked back towards Henry, a mischievous smile on his face. “Henry, say hello to Kyuhyun.”

 

“Oooooohhhhh! So  _ you’re  _ Kyuhyun! Leeteuk told me that Siwon was seeing someone!” Henry beamed up at Kyuhyun while he remained attached to Siwon. “It’s nice to finally get to meet you,” he said as he stepped away from Siwon’s side and went over and gave Kyuhyun a hug. “You  _ have  _ to come and meet my friends!” Henry urged as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s arm and gave it a gentle tug.

 

“Henry, not right now,” Siwon told his younger brother. “I want to show Kyuhyun around before things get too busy again. He can meet your friends later if he wants to.”

 

“Will you?” Henry asked Kyuhyun eagerly.

 

“Sure, later. Once Siwon has finishes showing me around,” Kyuhyun explained with a smile. Now that he knew Henry was Siwon’s younger brother, he didn’t feel jealous of him and how clingy he was towards Siwon. “See you later, Henry!” Kyuhyun shouted over the music as Siwon began to pull him away. 

 

Henry stood and waved before turning back and running towards a group of kids around his own age. 

 

“Come on,” Siwon said as he began to guide Kyuhyun towards a huge staircase. “It’s more fun upstairs, trust me.” 

 

“But...the party’s down there. Shouldn’t we stay?” Kyuhyun asked as he stopped right in his tracks.

 

“Trust me, Kyuhyun. You’ll have more fun upstairs than down here,” Siwon told him with warm eyes and a smile.

 

Kyuhyun still would have prefered to stay downstairs and see what a party like this was like, but decided that he may as well follow Siwon. He had said that upstairs was going to be more fun than staying down there anyways. 

 

They were halfway up the staircase when Kyuhyun heard someone calling his name. He couldn’t make out who was calling to him until he turned around. When he did, he smiled as he saw a blonde head running towards him with an even larger smile on his face, waving his hands around in excitement. 


	25. I Love...You...Siwon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 4 of 4!

“Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun yelled as he ripped himself away from Siwon and ran towards his friend. “What are you doing here!?” he asked as he hugged his best friend, glad to see someone else he knew at the party.

 

“Donghae got a call from his parents saying that they wanted to see him again since it had been too long. So he decided to come and bring me along! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Eunhyuk was so glad to see his friend that he hugged him even tighter.

 

“But...what are you going to do about your vacation? How did you even get here on such short notice!?” Kyuhyun yelled over the music.

 

“Donghae has a private jet that took us to and from Hawaii. We’re taking it back in a couple of days and spending more time there,” Eunhyuk explained. “By the way, how did your interviews go?”

 

“I think they went alright,” Kyuhyun told his friend, not wanting to go into too much detail at the moment. “I’m shocked you’re not glued to Donghae’s side,” Kyuhyun joked as he lightly shoved his friend. 

 

“He’s talking with his parents right now. When I spied you I couldn’t just go without saying anything. Did I interrupt you and Siwon?” he asked as he peeked around Kyuhyun’s shoulder to see the man standing on the stairs leaning up against the railing watching them. 

 

“He was just going to show me around,” Kyuhyun told his friend. “He wanted to start with the upstairs and work our way down I guess.”

 

“Ha ha! That’s because all the bedrooms must be upstairs,” Eunhyuk told his friend with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“No! He’s just showing me around!” Kyuhyun replied defensively. “Siwon wouldn’t fool around with me when we’re at his parent’s house!”

 

“Sure, sure…” Eunhyuk said while he rolled his eyes at his still naive friend. 

 

“Eunhyuk!” Donghae shouted as he walked up to the two of them. “Hello, Kyuhyun. Nice to see you again,” Donghae said as he bent down and hugged Kyuhyun after ruffling Eunhyuk’s hair.

 

“N-nice to see you too,” Kyuhyun said, shocked that he had gotten a hug from the guy who had usually never paid him any attention while with Eunhyuk.

 

“You can let go of him now,” Siwon told Donghae. Kyuhyun hadn’t even heard Siwon approach them. “I was about to show Kyuhyun around and I would like to show him some rooms before dinner at begins at 5:00pm,” Siwon explained to his brother. 

 

“Yes...hello to you too Siwon,” Donghae said as he released Kyuhyun and went over to Siwon. “Loosen up,” he said as he placed a hand on Siwon’s shoulder. “I have my boyfriend over there, you don’t have to worry about me stealing your new one.” 

 

Siwon brushed Donghae’s hand off his shoulder and took a hold of Kyuhyun. He definitely didn’t like others to be touching what was his. 

 

“I-I guess I’ll see you later,”Kyuhyun said as Siwon began pulling him towards the stairs again. 

 

Eunhyuk couldn’t do anything but wave to his friend as he was pulled away, knowing that his voice wouldn’t carry over the noise of the music. 

 

Siwon continued to pull Kyuhyun down a dark hallway, not lit since no one was expected to be up there during the party besides for family, and towards a large dark wood door. Twisting the handle, Siwon pushed the door open and revealed a bedroom. The first thing Kyuhyun saw in the room was a massive bed, about as big as the one Siwon had at his place. Without thinking he ran and jumped onto the neatly made bed, it looked too comfortable for him to resist.

 

“Strange that the bed is the first thing you go to,” Siwon said as he closed the door and left the light off. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kyuhyun replied with a cleaver smirk running across his face. “Are  _ you  _ trying to tell me something by bringing me to what I assume is your old room?” For some reason, he was feeling braver than he ever had before. 

 

“Clever, clever boy,” Siwon said, climbing onto the bed as well to straddle Kyuhyun. “What do you want?” he asked as he bent down and began to bite on Kyuhyun’s neck. “Tell me,” he said as he licked up under Kyuhyun’s chin, making the boy shiver and tilt his head back to give Siwon better access. 

 

“You know what I want,” Kyuhyun stated as he wrapped his his arms around Siwon. “Is there time?”

 

“That depends on how quickly you can work,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before biting down on it. 

 

Kyuhyun understood what Siwon was talking about, and being alone with him in his old bedroom had gotten him slightly turned on. While Siwon continued to pay attention to his neck and ears, Kyuhyun took the time to bump his hips up and grind against Siwon’s forming erection. Just as Siwon began grunting against Kyuhyun’s neck and moving as well, Kyuhyun stopped. 

 

“You better not be teasing me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon warned as he propped himself up on his hands. “You’ve already lied to me once today, I should punish you but I can save that for when I bring you to...as you like to call it...the Room of Pain.” 

 

The room grew quiet, neither of them spoke. Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do as Siwon glared down at him, looking dissatisfied. It had been Siwon’s idea to go to his old bedroom, but he didn’t want to get punished in there! There were too many possible things for Siwon to use on him. 

 

“M-Maybe we should wait,” Kyuhyun said as he managed to flip over to his stomach on the bed. As he tried to crawl away, Siwon lowered his body onto him. “Siwon, I can’t move. Get off!” 

 

“First you lie to me, then you tell me you want to give the Room of Pain a try, you tease me on my own bed, and then you try escaping from me. What makes you think I would get off and let you get away?” Siwon asked in a serious tone. “You’re sending me a lot of mixed messages, Kyuhyun.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Siwon. I didn’t mean to! Now...nnhhh...get off,” Kyuhyun grunted as he struggled beneath Siwon. 

 

Siwon sighed, he didn’t know what to do with Kyuhyun sometimes. 

 

“Be thankful it’s getting close to dinner time. I don’t have time to fuck you right now even though I could be rough with you and get it over with purely for my pleasure,” Siwon told Kyuhyun and he pushed him harder into the mattress. 

 

With his body so close to Kyuhyun’s, Siwon could tell that what he had just said had frightened the boy. 

 

“I’ll treat you to something nice later,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he got off of him. “Let’s head back down.”

 

Kyuhyun laid motionless on the bed, thankful that Siwon had chosen not to take him roughly like he said he wanted to. Siwon had seriously scared when when he had said that. He wasn’t quite sure what being taken raw referred to, but he was sure that it would have hurt a great deal. 

 

After a couple more second, Kyuhyun finally got off the bed and worked at straightening his clothes out. Once he finished, he looked up at Siwon. 

 

“Did I make you mad?” Kyuhyun asked quietly.

 

“Mad, no. Frustrated...yes,” Siwon answered as he walked over towards the door. “But forget about that. Let’s go down before we’re missed by my parents.” Kyuhyun nodded his head and joined Siwon by the door and walked out with him as the man closed the door with a hard pull behind them. 

 

As they walked down the hall and towards the top of the staircase, Siwon stopped to look at everyone who had chosen to attend his parent’s party. Even out of everyone there, he could easily pick out Leeteuk, Kangin, Henry, Donghae, and even Eunhyuk, but mostly for the fact that he was still clinging to Donghae’s arm. 

 

“Are you okay, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked as he stood half way down the staircase, unaware that Siwon had stopped walking behind him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Siwon insisted. “Come on, we need to get good seats at the table, I know where my parents usually have the really good food and wine set out,” he said in a thrilled tone. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile up at the man. Right then he had just acted like a little kid who was excited about getting a new toy or extra candy. 

 

“What are you smiling about?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun as he took a couple more steps closer to him. 

 

Kyuhyun shook his head and looked Siwon in the eyes. He had not been aware of the smile that had grown larger on his face.

 

“You,” he answered honestly. 

 

“I make you smile?” Siwon asked as he placed his hand over Kyuhyun’s. 

 

“Are you not suppose to?”

 

Siwon shook his head as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Kyuhyun’s hand. He was finding Kyuhyun to be very entertaining at the moment. 

 

“My Submissives usually smile for a completely different reason, not just because of what I say,” Siwon admitted, gripping Kyuhyun’s hand a bit tighter.

 

“Why else would they be smiling?” Kyuhyun asked. “Do you give them things?”

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun...you really are so innocent even though you aren’t a virgin anymore.” Siwon chuckled lightly as he released Kyuhyun’s hand and moved his to the boy’s head where he could ruffle his hair. “Punishment...is what my Submissives usually care for the most. They smile the most after I’ve punished them.”

 

“Or after you’ve taken them into the Room of Pain I take it?” Kyuhyun asked as he moved his head so that he could look back down to all the people below them. 

 

“Well of course,” Siwon said matter of factly as he removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s head. “Now come on, we’ve wasted enough time.”

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun walked around the main floor for a bit, until they heard the music dim.

 

“Everyone!” Leeteuk called out. “I would like to announce that dinner is ready! If everyone could please make their way to the main dining hall and have a seat!”

 

“Come on,” Siwon said once Leeteuk walked back towards the dining room. 

 

Kyuhyun happily followed Siwon and, once they were seated, was glad to see Eunhyuk being brought in by Donghae. The two of them chose to sit directly across from Kyuhyun and Siwon, and they instantly began talking. 

 

Half way through the meal, as Kyuhyun was talking to Eunhyuk, Siwon placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh and began to rub it. Kyuhyun flinched at the unexpected movement on his leg and tried to move so that Siwon couldn’t touch him. Siwon temporarily stopped as Kyuhyun moved, but as soon as the boy settled down again he placed his hand back. 

 

“Kyuhyun? You good?” Eunhyuk asked as he crammed a piece of steak into his mouth. 

 

“Mmmm, yeah,” Kyuhyun answered with a fake smile on his face. “Siwon, not now,” he whispered as he glanced at the man.

 

Siwon simply smiled and went back to picking up food on his fork. Kyuhyun also tried to keep eating but stopped once Siwon moved his hand to the inside of his thigh, rubbing closer to his crotch.  Kyuhyun’s hands began to shake as he reached for his glass of water, causing some of the water to splash onto his lap. 

 

“You need to be more careful,” Siwon said kindly. “Here, let me help you.” Siwon took his own napkin and moved it to Kyuhyun’s crotch, where he began wiping partially to actually dry Kyuhyun off but more so to turn the boy on. 

 

“Th-thanks...Si-Siwon...you can stop...now,” Kyuhyun stuttered out as he felt an erection growing in his pants. Siwon ignored Kyuhyun and continued “drying” his pants off. “Siwon,” Kyuhyun lightly called as he gripped Siwon’s hand to stop him. This time Siwon stopped and placed his napkin back in his own lap. 

 

“Be more careful,” Siwon said again with a smirk running across his face. 

 

“You’ve always been clumsy,” Eunhyuk said as he watched his friend. “Just like that one time with the tea and noodles...remember?” Kyuhyun knew what Eunhyuk was hinting at but only shook his head, not wanting to bring it back up at that moment. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon looked to Donghae to see if he knew what Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun meant, but both looked just as confused at the other. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but begin to laugh at their confusion, it was entertaining to see both of them wordlessly try to figure things out. While Kyuhyun was laughing, however, Siwon went and placed his hand back on his crotch. Right away Kyuhyun stopped laughing and sat up straight. As he sat there trying not to show any indication that something was wrong, Siwon was rubbing circles into his forming erection, causing Kyuhyun to want to moan as he grew harder. 

 

Siwon continued teasing Kyuhyun under the table for a couple more minutes. Eventually, he was so bothered that he couldn’t even manage to cut his food because his hands were shaking too much. 

 

“You don’t look so well all of the sudden, Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk said as he looked at his friends face. “You’re all flushed and sweaty.”

 

“No, I’m fine...really,” Kyuhyun said unconvincingly with a fake smile running across his face. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk said sternly this time. “I’ve seen you sick before and it’s not a pleasant sight. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are beginning to catch something.” 

 

“You’re right, Eunhyuk,” Donghae piped in. “Siwon, maybe you should take Kyuhyun up to your old room and have him relax. You can always bring up food and water to him if he get’s his appetite back.” 

 

“That’s a good idea,” Siwon said as he glanced down at a flustered Kyuhyun. “I’ll go let Leeteuk and Kangin know.” Pushing his chair back, Siwon got up and walked towards the head of the table and leaned over in between Leeteuk and Kangin. 

 

As Siwon talked to Leeteuk and Kangin, he saw them turn towards him with worried expressions. Kyuhyun felt bad for making them worry, but knew it was all Siwon’s fault for messing with him at the table. 

 

“Come on,” Siwon said as he pulled Kyuhyun’s chair out. “Let me bring you upstairs so that you can rest.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself getting more aroused by the second, just from hearing Siwon’s voice, and got up without hesitation. Smiling at Eunhyuk and Donghae as he got up, he moved to face Siwon who embraced him tightly without saying anything. It was then that Kyuhyun could feel the erection in Siwon’s pants as it pushed up against him. 

 

“Let’s get you upstairs and in bed,” Siwon whispered seductively into Kyuhyun’s ear. “You need some rest.”

 

Siwon led Kyuhyun from the dining hall and up the stairs, heading back to his bedroom. Kyuhyun didn’t know what Siwon was planning to do with him, all he knew was that Siwon was annoyed with him. 

 

“You’re being unfair,” Kyuhyun said right before reaching Siwon’s room again. 

 

“Hhmmm? How so?” Siwon asked as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. “In,” he ordered.

 

“You invite me to spend time with you at this party that your parents have thrown. And instead of actually spending time down at the party, you find a way to lure me back up here,” Kyuhyun explained as he entered the dim room. 

 

Siwon followed Kyuhyun into the room and locked the door. The room became immensely darker once there was no more light coming in from the hallway. Since Kyuhyun didn’t know the room, he had no idea where any of the light switches were located. Because of this, he went up against the wall to begin searching, unaware that Siwon was watching him. 

 

“Who’s the one that began the teasing?” Siwon asked as he moved closer to Kyuhyun, who was still searching for a light switch. “You jumped on the bed first, practically offering yourself to me.”   

 

“I-I thought it would be...Ah! Here’s the switch!” Kyuhyun flipped it on, only to have Siwon turn it off just as quickly and shove him against the wall. His knee hit up against a small table, causing something to topple off and break but Siwon made no attempt to move away to pick it up. 

 

“What did you think it would be? Funny?” Siwon asked as he shoved Kyuhyun harder to make sure any struggling would be pointless. “I did  _ not  _ find it funny.”

 

“And you think what you did to me at dinner was fun for me!?”

 

“I was only repaying you for what you did earlier, Kyuhyun,” Siwon explained with a smile. “Now come on,” he said as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s arm and dragged him over to the bed. “I know you felt how aroused I was, watching you try so hard to keep your calm at dinner...how could I not feel something?”

 

“Y-you’re just a pervert!” Kyuhyun shouted right before Siwon tossed him onto the bed. “Why would someone enjoy watching something like that!?”

 

Siwon laughed as he took off his suit jacket and tossed it to the side. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over Kyuhyun who was laying on his back. “Have you forgotten who I am? I enjoy watching other people struggle because of me.”

 

“Of course I haven’t forgotten,” Kyuhyun grunted as he worked to push Siwon away. “Can we just st-AH! Siwon! Don’t...touch there…” he grunted as Siwon tightly gripped his erection through his pants. 

 

“I enjoy watching other people struggle because of me,” Siwon repeated as he tightened his grip even more. “Hmm...I need to improvise,” Siwon grumbled as he looked around the room. “I forgot to bring your favorite tie with me tonight.” 

 

“Then maybe we should wait,” Kyuhyun offered. 

 

“Think you could wait with this?” Siwon asked as he squeezed Kyuhyun’s erection again. “I don’t think so.” 

 

Kyuhyun knew Siwon was right. In the dark room he couldn’t see Siwon whatsoever, it was like he was being blindfolded again. He knew Siwon was over him, but he couldn’t see any of his facial expressions. 

 

“You know I can’t,” Kyuhyun finally announced in defeat. “Even at dinner...your voice...it aroused me more than usual.”

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun as he moved his hands up to the boy’s suit jacket. Without hesitating, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s jacket open, causing the buttons to pop off and fly to random corners of the room. Before he knew what was happening, Siwon was already working at the buttons of his shirt which was soon peeled off his body. 

 

“Siwon! What do you think you’re doing!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he tried, and failed, to stop Siwon’s advances. 

 

“I’m not fucking you while you’re in clothes. I love fucking you naked. I’m able to access every part of your body that way.” 

 

“Don’t say things like that!” Kyuhyun yelled as Siwon began sliding his pants off so that he was completely naked on the bed. 

 

The air in the room was cold, and laying naked on the bed wasn’t helping any. Kyuhyun moved his hands to cover himself, hoping to gain some more heat. As he laid still on the bed, he could hear the rustling of clothes...Siwon’s clothes...being taken off. 

 

“You’re still hard,” Siwon chimed in as he moved back onto the bed. “I can’t wait much longer for you. Prepare yourself for me,” he ordered. 

 

“P-prepare m-m-myself!?” Kyuhyun stuttered out. “Why would I!?”

 

“Because I told you to. You can either do that, or I can take you raw right now,” Siwon offered. 

 

“Raw?” Kyuhyun asked at the mention of the word again.

 

“I won’t prepare you or anything, I’ll fuck you right away and I won’t care if it hurts or if you cry out in pain...I’ll keep going even if you don’t end up satisfied,” Siwon explained. “Take your pick.” 

 

“You wouldn’t do that!” Kyuhyun shouted out of fear, trying to prove Siwon was only joking.

 

“Oh I wouldn’t? Why don’t we see then.” Siwon reached forward towards Kyuhyun and tightly gripped his thigh as he pulled the boy slightly towards him.

 

“No! No, we don’t have to!” Kyuhyun yelled as he scooted farther away from Siwon. “I-I’ll do the other thing…”

 

Siwon let out a small chuckle and settled comfortably on the bed. Even though Kyuhyun still couldn’t see his face, he bet Siwon had a most entertained expression. Kyuhyun hated not being able to see Siwon right now when the man made it seem like he could see him so clearly. Regardless of if Siwon could actually see him, Kyuhyun leaned back and spread his legs. 

 

“Don’t just sit there,” Siwon said as he adjusted to a more comfortable position to watch Kyuhyun. 

 

“You...can see me?” Kyuhyun asked as he closed his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

 

“Yes. I’m use to seeing in the dark since I would always sneak around the house at night when all the lights were off,” Siwon explained. “I can see just fine. So open your legs back up and begin, or I  _ will  _ take you raw,” he threatened. 

 

Kyuhyun immediately released his legs and spread them as they had been before. So now he knew Siwon could see him clearly, that made things worse. He thought at most Siwon would have only been able to see his shadow. Kyuhyun raised a shaking hand up towards his mouth and placed three of his fingers into his mouth. Moving his fingers in and out of his mouth, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let a few moans out. While using his free hand to support himself he removed his fingers from his mouth, a small trail of saliva connecting his fingers to his bottom lip. 

 

“Nnnhhhgg!” Kyuhyun grunted as he pushed his first finger in. “Siwon. Th-this is too embarrassing.”

 

“Keep going unless you want me to switch to your other option,” Siwon warned as he shifted closer to Kyuhyun. 

 

“N-no…” Kyuhyun panted as he buried another one of his fingers inside. “I’ll do it.”

 

With that said, Kyuhyun slowly began to move his two fingers. He tried to remember how he had found his prostate those other times, but as he continued trying to find it he continued failing. Even without managing to find his prostate he was becoming more aroused. As Kyuhyun quickened the pace of his fingers, he also began to scissor them and brought even more pleasure to himself. Kyuhyun could no longer support his weight on his one arm and brought himself down to fully lay on the mattress. Once he settled down, Kyuhyun added his third finger and slightly arched his back off the mattress.

 

“Mmmhhh...Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned. He had almost forgotten the man sitting towards the end of the bed watching him. In his mind, it was Siwon who was touching him, not himself. That is what got Kyuhyun more aroused. “Ahn, more Siwon...I want more…” he continued to moan while shoving his fingers deeper inside himself. “Nnnhhhh! More, I want more, Siwon! Fuck me harder!” 

 

“Shit,” Siwon whispered as he gripped the bed sheets. Watching Kyuhyun and hearing him call out his name was almost enough to push him over the edge. Siwon wanted to jerk off, but he wanted even more to fuck the boy laying on the bed in front of him. 

 

“Ah-aahhh-ahh! Fuck...I’m getting...close…” Kyuhyun panted as he thrust his fingers in deeper and faster, bucking his hips in the process. “Siwon! Siwon-Siwon-Siwon!” 

 

Siwon couldn’t take it anymore. Getting up, he crawled over to Kyuhyun, and just as Kyuhyun seemed about ready to cum he grabbed the younger’s wrist and forced his fingers out from his quivering hole. 

 

“W-why did you do that?” Kyuhyun groaned as he tilted his head up and ground his hips into the mattress. “I was so close.”

 

“Exactly. I wanted you to prepare yourself, but I want to make you cum,” Siwon explained. “Flip over and get on all fours,” he instructed, releasing Kyuhyun’s wrist. 

 

Moaning, Kyuhyun flipped over and kneeled on the bed with his legs far apart. Soon Kyuhyun could feel Siwon running his hand over his ass and pressing his fingers up against his entrance. At the caressing feeling of Siwon’s hand, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but begin to sway his hips. He was eager for Siwon’s touch, both on the inside and out. 

 

The bed creaked as Siwon positioned himself behind Kyuhyun. There was a familiar feeling of Siwon’s cock up against his entrance, but just when Kyuhyun thought Siwon was going to fuck him he pulled away. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called to him gently. “Stay kneeling, but rest your upper body down on the bed and place your hands behind your back.” 

 

Right away Kyuhyun did as he was told, knowing he would get his needs fulfilled quicker if he did. Once he placed his hands behind his back he felt something being wrapped around them, binding them tightly together. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure what Siwon was using and he really didn’t care. He had grown accustom to being bound and now it brought more pleasure and excitement to him than pain and fear. With a final rough tug, Kyuhyun knew he was bound tight and that there was no escaping it. 

 

Siwon, once again, positioned himself at Kyuhyun’s entrance and pushed in without any warning. Kyuhyun moaned into the mattress at the feeling of being completely filled. Moving his head, Kyuhyun looked back at Siwon who had a look of pure pleasure on his face. 

 

“Siwoooon…” Kyuhyun whined in a high pitched voice. “Siwon,” he whined again when he got no response. 

 

“I’m here, Kyuhyun. I can hear you,” Siwon said as he gripped at the restraint around Kyuhyun’s wrists. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun up so that his body was off the mattress, and placed his other hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder so that he was gripping that tightly as well. “You’re still so tight, even though I’ve been fucking you.” 

 

Kyuhyun moaned, thinking about the different ways Siwon had fucked him already and adding this as a new technique. A small smile flickered across Kyuhyun’s face as his body grew hotter, remembering everything Siwon had done to him and what he had done for Siwon. Right when Kyuhyun was about to turn to look at Siwon again, the man pulled almost fully out and slammed back inside of him. 

 

Siwon was using his grip on Kyuhyun’s restraint and his shoulder to thrust harder and deeper. Each thrust was driving Kyuhyun insane. He so badly wanted to turn around and touch Siwon, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen even if he asked for it. 

 

It didn’t take long before Siwon was quickening his pace and breathing harder. It turned Kyuhyun on to hear the man behind him breathing so hard because of him. Enjoying the sounds Siwon was making, Kyuhyun tightened himself and was pleased to get an instant response from the man. 

 

“Fuck, Kyuhyun,” Siwon moaned loudly as his thrusts got even harder. “I can’t wait to cum inside of you!”

 

“I want your cum,” Kyuhyun panted back as he began to move his hips. “I love the feeling of your cum inside of me! It feels so good!” 

 

“Keep...moving your hips like that...and I’ll cum in you...really soon!”

 

Kyuhyun let out a sound that was between a laugh and a moan as he continued moving his hips. The thrusts became more spastic and Siwon’s grip on his shoulder became harder. Kyuhyun knew there was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

 

“Aaahhhggg! I need to cum now!” Kyuhyun screamed through Siwon’s thrusts. “I can’t sto-AHHH!”

 

“Shit! I love how you get so fucking tight!” Siwon screamed, thrusting once more before cuming inside of Kyuhyun. 

 

Keeping his grip on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and restraint, Siwon bent down and rested on the shaking boy under him. Both remained still for a couple of minutes before Siwon pulled out and untied Kyuhyun. 

 

“Get dressed.” Siwon got off the bed, tossed Kyuhyun’s discarded clothes onto the bed and he grabbed his own and pulled them on. “Leave your jacket off, you’re sweating enough and that will only make it worse,” Siwon explained just as Kyuhyun finished buttoning his shirt half way up. “Pull on your pants, we’re leaving.”

 

“I don’t think I can walk right now Siwon...I’m too tired,” Kyuhyun complained as he pulled on his pants, closed them and fell back onto the bed. 

 

He couldn’t help it that Siwon had fucked him so hard that his legs shook uncontrollably and his butt hurt even to stand.

 

“I’ll help you,” Siwon said as he pulled Kyuhyun off the bed and lead him towards the door. 

 

As Siwon opened the door, they could hear music playing softly and people chattering. At the top of the staircase, Siwon swept Kyuhyun up into his arms and carried him bridal style.

 

“Siwon! P-put me down!” Kyuhyun angrily whispered. 

 

“I told you I’d help,” Siwon reminded him as he walked down the stairs. 

 

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, both Leeteuk and Kangin walked up to them.

 

“Oh no! Kyuhyun, you look even worse than before!” Leeteuk exclaimed. “Are you alright!?”

 

“Give him some room, Leeteuk,” Kangin told him as he gently pulled him away. 

 

“It’s alright,” Siwon explained. “He suddenly began to feel worse so I’m going to bring him over to my place where I can keep an eye on him and make sure he gets better.”

 

“Oh, always watching out for the people you care about,” Leeteuk said with a smile on his face. “We’ll let you go then. Feel better, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun was beyond embarrassed and the whole time had his face buried in Siwon’s chest as his arms were latched around his neck to keep himself from falling. 

 

Siwon walked away from his parents and they were almost at the front door before they heard Henry. 

 

“Siwon! Siwon!” Henry yelled as he ran up to the man, with a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong with Kyuhyun!? He looks  _ terrible _ ! You know, like a zombie from one of those horror movies!”

 

“Hey, don’t say that when the person is right in front of you,” Siwon pointed out and he gently shifted Kyuhyun in his arms. “He isn’t feeling well so I’m going to go and take care of him. I can’t stay to talk now, I’ll see you later.”

 

“But, Siwon!” Henry complained as he grabbed his arm.

 

“I said, later,” Siwon repleted, more tense this time. “Do you think Leeteuk and Kangin would be happy to see you holding me up right now when someone I care about isn’t feeling well?”

 

“Sorry, Siwon…” Henry mumbled. “Feel better, Kyuhyun. See you later, Siwon.” Henry walked away looking sad, but cheered up again once he met up with his friends. 

 

Siwon called the valet over once he stepped through the front door. He asked for his car to be brought up after he gently kissed Kyuhyun on the forehead. When Siwon’s car was pulled up, Kyuhyun tried to loosen himself from the man’s grip but failed when he felt Siwon only holding him tighter. Siwon placed Kyuhyun in the passenger seat and buckled him in before climbing in himself. The ride went by silently with Kyuhyun fighting to stay awake. It was just as Siwon pulled into the parking garage and into his spot that Kyuhyun couldn’t help but pass out. 

 

Siwon walked around the car, opened Kyuhyun’s door, and looked down at the contently sleeping boy. 

 

“I love...you...Siwon…” Kyuhyun mumbled in his sleep.

 

Siwon’s eyes flew open and his entire body tensed at the sleeping boy’s words. He couldn’t believe what Kyuhyun had just said.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Siwon replied as he leaned on the car and ran a hand over his worried looking face. “Please...don’t.”

 


	26. Leather Shorts And A Riding Crop

A warm, damp cloth rubbed against Kyuhyun’s forehead as the boy stirred and opened his eyes to see Ryeowook standing over him with a worried expression on his face. 

 

“Oh! You’re finally awake!” Ryeowook exclaimed as he removed the cloth from Kyuhyun’s forehead with a sigh of relief in his voice. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he placed the cloth down on the bed and touched Kyuhyun’s forehead to make sure he still wasn’t burning up like earlier.

 

“I’m fine,” Kyuhyun said sleepily once Ryeowook removed his hand and smiled at him, glad that everything was fine. “How...how did I get up here?” As his eyes adjusted more, he realized he was in his room at Siwon’s place. Then he remembered how he had passed out as soon as Siwon had parked his car in the garage. 

 

“Siwon carried you up yesterday around...8:30pm I’d say,” Ryeowook explained. “You looked wiped out and like you’d been sweating a lot, and you were still a bit hot. Did you get sick yesterday at the party? Should I get you something to settle your stomach?”

 

“No...it’s alright. I’m feeling fine,” Kyuhyun said with a smile.  _ He carried me up?  _ he asked himself as a small yawn escaped his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard to get more comfortable. The cover fell away from him and he noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Then he realized he was completely naked when he saw his clothes draped over a chair in the corner. Who had stripped him last night? Siwon? Would he have even let Ryeowook? Would it even be possible for Ryeowook to do something like that was the real question. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but quickly laugh at himself for thinking that Ryeowook would be the one to strip him without becoming all flustered and embarrassed.

 

“I’ll have to thank him for bringing me up,” Kyuhyun mumbled under his breath, clutching the covers to his chest to hide himself. Sure, he might have become a bit more comfortable with Siwon seeing him naked, but there was no way he was going to be comfortable with Ryeowook seeing him in that state. 

 

“Pardon?” Ryeowook asked as he placed the wet cloth back into a bowl filled with cooling water.

 

“Nothing. I want to get dressed now...could you um…” Kyuhyun couldn’t make eye contact with Ryeowook because he was too embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, yes! Sorry, how inconsiderate of me!” Ryeowook exclaimed as he placed a hand over his eyes when he saw Kyuhyun looking around the room nervously and clutching at the cover he was using to cover his chest. “And you must be hungry too, what would you like to eat? It’s about 12:00pm already,” he asked as he kept his hand over his eyes.

 

“Can I just have soup? Any kind will be fine.”

 

“Sure, no problem,” Ryeowook replied with a smile on his face as he moved his hand slightly so that he would be able to make it out of the room without running into anything. “Take as much time as you need. I’ll put your soup on the table.”

 

Once Ryeowook closed the door behind him, Kyuhyun flung off the covers and headed over to the closet. Kyuhyun was getting use to where everything was stored and was glad when it didn’t take him more than ten minutes to get dressed. 

 

He walked out of his room wearing a pair of the comfiest skinny jeans he had ever worn and slightly baggy shirt. A yawn flew from his mouth as he walked down the hallway while he scratched his stomach from under his shirt. Even though it was around 12:00pm, he felt like it could have been night time again. It felt like Siwon was taking all the energy out of him. 

 

As Kyuhyun approached the dining room, he saw that Ryeowook was just putting his soup down on the table before walking back into the kitchen and washing a pile of dishes, probably from Siwon’s meal. Kyuhyun sat down and quietly ate his soup while wondering where Siwon was. It felt strange not to eat with Siwon in the same room as him. There was that missing feeling of someone watching his every move. 

 

“R-Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun called as he finished his soup and gave his spoon one last lick to get every last drop off.

 

“You can just leave the bowl there if you’re finished,” Ryeowook called as he reached to place a plate onto a drying rack. “I’ll clean everything up once I’m done in here.”

 

“Where’s Siwon?” the younger asked while lightly clinking his spoon against the rim of the empty bowl, ignoring everything Ryeowook had just told him about leaving his dishes. 

 

“Last I knew…” Ryeowook paused and tilted his head up, trying to think of what Siwon’s schedule was for the day, “...he was in his office taking an important call,” he triumphantly stated as he correctly remembered the man’s busy schedule. “He should be done now if you’d like to go see him,” Ryeowook pointed out as he placed another plate down to dry.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun replied as he dropped his spoon into the bowl with a loud clink and stood up, almost toppling over his chair in the process. “The soup was delicious,” he added as he pushed his chair in and lightly jogged out of the dining room and towards Siwon’s office. Why was he so excited to go and see Siwon all of the sudden?

 

By this time, Kyuhyun knew exactly where Siwon’s office was and was able to head straight there without having to question if he was at the correct door. 

 

Before knocking, Kyuhyun tried listening through the door to see if he could hear Siwon still on the phone. Hearing nothing, he knocked gently on the door and waited, not knowing if he was allowed to enter on his own. Kyuhyun stayed leaning in towards the door, listening for Siwon’s foot steps. When he heard the man approaching, he leaned back and took couple of small steps back to look less desperate and eager. 

 

Siwon opened the door with a kind smile on his face and invited the younger in as he held the door open. 

 

“You finally decided to get up I see,” Siwon said as Kyuhyun plopped down on the couch.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know I was so tired,” Kyuhyun yawned out as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Thanks for bringing me up last night...I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon with a guilty look on his face for making Siwon do something like that when he hadn’t needed to. “You know you could have woken me up so I could’ve walked up myself,” he pointed out. 

 

“It’s fine, you’re not heavy anyways. Besides, you look so peaceful when you sleep. Whenever I see you sleeping, I always feel like I could fuck you again,” Siwon stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

“You...do?” Kyuhyun asked. He turned himself on the couch so that he could face Siwon and look at him. He then got off the couch and walked over to the man who had only taken a couple of steps away from the door. 

 

Siwon didn’t move as Kyuhyun approached him, but watched with an amused look on his face. After what they had done last night, he wasn’t sure how Kyuhyun was going to react to him. Siwon was very shocked when Kyuhyun reached him and hugged him. 

 

“Feeling a bit clingy today?” Siwon asked as he pushed Kyuhyun back, detaching the boy from him. “I didn’t think you would be to happy after yesterday.”

 

“Yesterday was fine...I...didn’t mind as much as I thought I would,” Kyuhyun confessed as he met Siwon’s eyes. Though he might have been slightly embarrassed when they were leaving, what they had done together in the man’s old bedroom hadn’t bothered him. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that since you sounded against it in the beginning. Besides, I’ll be doing so much more to you that you probably won’t like at first.” 

 

Kyuhyun knew what Siwon was hinting at. Scared that he was going to be dragged to Siwon’s Room of Pain right then he began to back away from the man, trying to put any amount of space between the two of them. 

 

“You said you wanted to give it a try.” Siwon reached out and grabbed Kyuhyun by the arm and pulled him back in. “I’m planning on bringing you in there today, just like I said yesterday.”

 

“W-when?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to pull his arm free, but it was no use. Siwon had a death grip on him.

 

Siwon pulled on Kyuhyun’s arm harder, causing the boy to fall against his chest. Kyuhyun worked on pushing himself away only to have Siwon tighten his grip on his arm even more.

 

“Whenever you decide you want to go in,” Siwon explained calmly.

 

“Or...you could force me in there.” Siwon was shocked by what Kyuhyun had just said and loosened his grip slightly. Kyuhyun was looking away from him with a slight blush running across his face.  _ Did I really just say that? Fuck...what am I doing? _

 

“Maybe I could, it would make things a lot easier,” Siwon whispered. Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open and his breath hitched. He hadn’t expected Siwon to say that. Thankfully, Siwon’s grip on his arm was still loosened and he managed to rip his arm free. Kyuhyun turned around so that he was now facing the man. He took a couple stumbled steps away from Siwon, desperately trying to get away from him. When he thought he was going to get away, Siwon grabbed him by his shirt and spun him around so that his back was up against his chest. “I could do that, but I want  _ you  _ to want it. Forcing you inside might only scare you more,” he explained. “I can feel you shaking against me.” 

 

“You...you’re not gonna to force me to go in?” Kyuhyun tried to pull away again, scared that Siwon was suddenly going to begin pulling him out of this room and into the other. He found pulling away impossible though, because Siwon was using his arms to secure the boy against his chest. 

 

“No, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he moved one of his hands down and placed it under Kyuhyun’s shirt, slowly moving up to his chest. “I don’t want your first time in there to be a bad one. I want you to crave going back in there over...and...over.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but slightly flinch at the feeling of Siwon’s breath on the back of his neck and Siwon’s hand running all over his sensitive body. Siwon’s breath and light touches were beginning to arouse him. He couldn’t help but jerk his hips, and in the process bump his butt into Siwon. 

 

As he moved around more, Kyuhyun could hear Siwon laughing behind him and knew the man was doing this to him on purpose. He didn’t want to give in but with an erection beginning to grow, he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer without being touched more.

 

“Now...I want to go now,” Kyuhyun said to Siwon as he tilted his head back to look at the man. 

 

Siwon didn’t say anything, he simply grabbed Kyuhyun by his wrist and forcefully pulled him out of his office and down the hall. Kyuhyun had to quicken his pace to keep up with Siwon’s eager one and almost tripped a couple of time on the way. 

 

When they reached the door to Siwon’s playroom, Siwon pulled out a key and slid it into the lock.

 

“You sure you want to do this right now?” Siwon questioned as he turned his head back towards Kyuhyun. “Once we go in, I’m not letting you out until I have some fun,” he warned as he turned the key half of the way in the lock. 

 

Kyuhyun thought for a couple of seconds, moving his eyes between the lock on the door and Siwon’s face, before taking a deep breath and nodding his head. Siwon turned his head back and finished turning the key the rest of the way. There was what seemed to be an ear shattering click as the lock slid open. Kyuhyun eyes were glued to the now opened door, which Siwon began pushing open as he placed the key back into his pocket. Holding the door open open, he motioned for Kyuhyun to enter before him. Kyuhyun nervously stepped into the dark room and stood stark still until Siwon closed the door and flipped the lights on. 

 

Seeing everything in the room again began to make Kyuhyun even more nervous and he could feel his legs already becoming weak beneath him. There was no way he could believe he had asked to come back here knowing everything there was for Siwon to use on him, and more that he probably didn’t even know about yet. As Kyuhyun swallowed a lump in his throat, he realized that he wanted to run out of this room and go lock himself in his room. However, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that Siwon would never allow that.

 

With no other choice, Kyuhyun took a shaking breath and walked farther into the room. His bare feet lightly slapped against the floor, followed by Siwon’s right behind him.

 

“First thing’s first,” Siwon said as he placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders. “We need to get rid of these clothes.” 

 

Spinning Kyuhyun around, Siwon grabbed the collar of Kyuhyun’s shirt and tore it fully down the front, exposing his body. 

 

“Siwon! What do you think you’re doing!?” Kyuhyun yelled in surprise. Siwon pulled the torn shirt roughly off his arms and tossed it back towards the door in a ruined pile. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I can always buy more for you,” Siwon said and hastily began to work the the button and zipper of Kyuhyun’s pants. “Finish taking your pants and boxers off,” he ordered.

 

Gripping to top of his jeans, Kyuhyun shoved them down his legs, silently cursing himself for deciding to wear skinny jeans. As he worked on peeling them off, Siwon walked away towards a chest and pulled something out. Kyuhyun hadn’t been able to see what had been pulled out because Siwon kept it out of view. 

 

Hiding the mysterious item behind his back, Siwon walked back towards Kyuhyun, who was just finishing stripping and was dropping his pants and boxers onto the floor. 

 

Siwon stood watching Kyuhyun. The silence made Kyuhyun begin to feel self conscious, causing him to move his hands to cover his half erect cock. Right away Siwon furrowed his eyebrows, clearly unhappy with the sudden action. 

 

“Did I tell you to cover yourself up?” Siwon asked angrily. 

 

“N-no...but-”

 

“If I didn’t tell you to then don’t. You can only do what I tell you to in here. If you do something on your own, you  _ will  _ be punished. This includes cuming without my permission.” Siwon continued while watching Kyuhyun with a stern look on his face until the boy moved his hands to his side. “Good boy. Now, put this on.” 

 

Siwon tossed something black towards Kyuhyun who caught it and looked at the material mysteriously in his hands. Kyuhyun held up the material in front of his face and gasped. He was holding a pair of leather shorts that looked like they would barely cover his ass. 

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and saw the man standing there with his arms crossed watching him intently, waiting to see if he would do as he was told. Kyuhyun began to pull on the shorts, and he was right, they were very short and he had to work to pull them down so they would cover the bottom of his ass. When Kyuhyun went to try and zipper them closed, he found that there was no zipper. In place of the zipper were two strings that needed to be threaded like you would a shoelace. Kyuhyun worked on pulling the strings tightly through the holes to make sure the front was fully closed. As he made a final pull and tied it at the top to keep the shorts closed, he noticed how tight it was and that it felt painful pressing so hard up against his forming erection. 

 

Kyuhyun stood in his new outfit and could feel a large blush running over his whole body. He could hear Siwon’s footsteps padding across the floor towards him. As the man drew closer, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but clamp his eyes closed. This was definitely the most embarrassing thing Siwon had made him do yet, and he was  _ not  _ about to make eye contact when he knew he was blushing like a madman. 

 

When Siwon reached him, he forcefully grabbed Kyuhyun by the hair on the back of his head and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. “I love you dressed like this. I can see everything now.” Siwon licked Kyuhyun’s neck, causing him to moan, before biting him. “Come this way,” Siwon said while still gripping Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“Ouch! Siwon!” Kyuhyun whined. He moved his hands up to Siwon’s to try and loosen the man’s tight grip.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was about to try pulling at Siwon’s hand again, the man released him, slightly shoving him forward.

 

“Stand by the door,” he ordered sternly as he crossed his arms across his chest. Kyuhyun did as he was told and stood in place quietly. “Now, I want you to kneel down with your knees apart and rest your hands on your legs.” Once again, Kyuhyun did as he was told and then looked up Siwon. “Don’t look up, I want you looking at the floor with your head bent down. You can’t look at me until I instruct you too. Each time I tell you to come in here, I want you dressed like this and waiting for me in this exact same position. You’re also to answer me with yes/no answers, followed by Master. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Y-yes,” Kyuhyun answered as he bent his neck and stared at the ground as he felt the blush on his face deepen a whole shade darker. 

 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?”

 

“Yes...Master…”

 

“Good boy. Now stay here.” Siwon opened the door and left the room. 

 

Kyuhyun was left in the room all by himself wondering why Siwon had left, where he was gone to, and how long he was going to be gone for. Kneeling against the hard floor was beginning to hurt really bad, and it felt as if Siwon had been gone for hours. Kyuhyun wanted to change his position to be more comfortable, but knew he would end up getting in trouble if Siwon came back and found him out of his instructed position. 

 

_ How much longer is he going to make me wait?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he attempted to shift his weight just a bit to take some of it off of his knees. 

 

All of the sudden, the door to the room opened. Kyuhyun knew he couldn’t look up without Siwon’s permission so he looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Siwon was now bare footed. 

 

“You can look up,” Siwon instructed once he was standing in front of Kyuhyun with his hands resting on his hips.

 

Kyuhyun raised his head slowly and was shocked to see Siwon dressed in nothing but a pair of light washed jeans with rips in them. Siwon’s chest was bare and he appeared glowing in the dim light. 

 

“H-hi…” Kyuhyun stuttered out in shock as he looked the man up and down a couple of times in awe.

 

“Ha! Hi, Kyuhyun. Stand up.” Kyuhyun did as he was told without a second thought, never taking his eyes off Siwon. “I still can’t get over the sight of you in those shorts,” he sighed out with a smile on his face. “I can tell you’re getting hard.”

 

Unexpectedly, Siwon reached down and began to untie the front of Kyuhyun’s leather shorts. Before he could make any real progress, Kyuhyun’s hands flew to the front of his shorts to try and stop Siwon. As soon as he did that, he knew he had made a mistake.

 

“Did I say you could move?” Siwon asked with a frown on his face as he glared up at Kyuhyun, clearly unsatisfied.

 

“No...M-Master.”

 

“We’re going to have to work on your obedience,” Siwon said, walking over to one of the walls and pulled off a pair of leather handcuffs. “Put your hands out in front of you.” 

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and stuck his arms out. Siwon grasped one of his wrists and began to secure the first cuff on him. He made sure to adjust it so that it was tight, but not too tight. Once he securely had one done, he reached for Kyuhyun’s other wrist and did the same, making sure it wasn’t too tight. There was a small chain that connected the two cuffs together so that Kyuhyun would still be able to move his arms a little, but not enough to stop Siwon. Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrists and let Kyuhyun drop them down in front of him. 

 

“This is an amazing sight,” Siwon breathed out heavily as he placed a hand over his mouth and admired the sight before him. “I was worried I’d never get to see you like this.” Taking a step closer to Kyuhyun, Siwon grabbed the chain connecting the two cuffs and pulled Kyuhyun harshly. “Come this way.”

 

Following behind Siwon, Kyuhyun tried to act calm and go along with everything that was happening too quickly. Even though the cuffs weren’t tight on his wrists, with the force Siwon was pulling him with they were still beginning to dig into his skin a bit causing him to wince in slight pain. 

 

They neared a wall that had a chain hanging from the ceiling with a hook at the end of it. Siwon took the chain connecting the cuffs together and looped it over the hook at the end of the chain. 

 

“Don’t move,” Siwon instructed as he held up a finger to tell Kyuhyun to wait right there. 

 

“Y-yes...Master…” Kyuhyun stuttered out. His hands were suspended a little higher than chest level in a very uncomfortable position. Siwon stood watching him for a couple of seconds before turning away with a creepy smile adorning across his face. 

 

Siwon then walked away to the wall, and hit a button that was hidden behind a dark colored curtain that blended into the wall. Kyuhyun didn’t know what was happening until he noticed that he was being pulled up by the chain hanging from the ceiling. Kyuhyun continued getting pulled up until the only part of him remaining on the floor were his toes. 

 

Kyuhyun wanted to tell Siwon to lower him a bit so that he would be able to stand more comfortably, but he wasn’t sure if he was free to speak without his permission. A couple of small whimpers escaped because he felt like his arms were going to be ripped out from their sockets since he wasn’t able to rest a lot on the ground. 

 

“Now why don’t we have some fun,” Siwon said as he moved next to Kyuhyun and smacked something into his hand.

 

Kyuhyun was scared as the sudden slapping sound and turned his head. As soon as he saw what Siwon had slapped into his hands, his eyes widened in shock. 

 

“THAT!” Kyuhyun shouted. Siwon was holding a brown leather riding crop, the one exactly like from his dream. “Where!? How!? WHEN!?” he shouted as he gave a weak tug at the chain holding him up.

 

Siwon couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Kyuhyun's reaction. He couldn’t tell if the boy was more scared or excited at his little surprise.

 

“Remember when I was on my computer yesterday?” Siwon asked as he lightly hit Kyuhyun on the back with the riding crop, not hard enough to bring forth any pain. “You dreamed about me hitting you with one of these, so I figured...hell...why not give it a try. Just another toy to add to my collection after all.”

 

Siwon gave another experimental hit and was thrilled to gain a moan from the boy dangling from his ceiling. The riding crop continued making contact with Kyuhyun’s body, slowly making its way down to his forming erection. The riding crop was making light, teasing slaps against Kyuhyun’s skin, just enough to begin to get his body sensitive. Once Siwon reached Kyuhyun’s erection, he pushed the riding crop up against it and rubbed it up and down forcefully. 

 

“Do you like it when I use this on you?” Siwon questioned as he continued teasing Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun answered as he moaned lightly as tilted his head back slightly and closed his eyes. 

 

Siwon removed the riding crop from Kyuhyun’s erection and forcefully hit him across his abdomen. Kyuhyun yelled out this time because of the sting the riding crop left behind after being struck. Kyuhyun looked down at his stomach and could already see a faint red line beginning to form, one which he knew would turn darker as time passed. He then brought his head back up and stared at Siwon in awe and confusion. 

 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Siwon asked as he began lightly tapping Kyuhyun on the stomach in the same spot he had just struck.

 

“Master! Yes, Master!” Kyuhyun quickly answered back, remembering he had to refer to Siwon as that while he was in here. 

 

“Good boy.” Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun’s erection was becoming harder and larger as it began to drip pre-cum. He knew Kyuhyun couldn’t be comfortable in those shorts any more since they were so constricting and made of material that wasn’t going to stretch. “What do you want me to do about this?” Siwon asked as he tapped the riding crop against Kyuhyun’s erection again. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t answer so Siwon removed the crop and struck the younger again, this time across his chest. 

 

“Aaahh!” Kyuhyun screamed out. What had made the strike worse was that Siwon had struck across one of his nipples. But he wasn’t sure if he was screaming because of the pain or because it felt good that time. 

 

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer!” Siwon shouted at Kyuhyun as he hit him again.

 

“My shorts...I want them off...please, Master,” Kyuhyun begged as he tried to pull his arms free.

 

Siwon smiled and with his free hand began to loosen the laces on Kyuhyun’s shorts. Once they were loose enough, Kyuhyun’s leaking erection sprang out and met with the cold air. 

 

“Is that better?” Siwon was now pushing the riding crop up against Kyuhyun’s exposed cock, which he could tell was now more sensitive.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Siwon raised the riding crop and struck Kyuhyun again, this time with enough force to cause him to almost lose his balance on his toes. “MASTER! MASTER!” Kyuhyun quickly added to avoid another strike as he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away. 

 

“Open your mouth,” Siwon ordered Kyuhyun who was just gaining back his balance. 

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth, not knowing what to expect and was shocked when Siwon shoved the grip of the riding crop into his mouth. He knew Siwon wanted him to suck on it and he did just that without trying to protest or ask any questions. While he was wetting the grip of the riding crop, Siwon worked at pulling Kyuhyun’s shorts down until they fell onto the floor. Siwon pulled the riding crop from Kyuhyun’s mouth and ran it down his body and towards his ass, leaving a small trail of saliva behind. 

 

Even though Kyuhyun knew what was going to happen next, he was still shocked when Siwon pushed the riding crop inside of him. Kyuhyun didn’t appreciate this new intrusion, especially since he hadn’t been prepared before hand.

 

_ At least he didn’t shove his cock in raw,  _ Kyuhyun thought gratefully as he tried to adjust to the riding crop as he winced at the stinging sensation in his ass. 

 

“Leather shorts and a riding crop...never thought I would get so much enjoyment from two items.” Siwon let out a small chuckle as he twisted the riding crop inside of Kyuhyun and forced it deeper in, which made him moan and buck his hips. “Do you want me to keep playing with you like this? Or do you want something else?”

 

“I want...something...else,” Kyuhyun panted as Siwon continued moving the riding crop inside of him. 

 

“You keep forgetting,” Siwon grunted as he harshly thrust the riding crop farther into the younger.

 

“Ouch! It hurts! It hurts! I’m sorry, Master! It hurts! Pull it out...PLEASE!” Kyuhyun was trying to move his hips away from Siwon, but couldn’t because of the restricted position he was in. “Please, please, please, please…” Kyuhyun continued to beg until Siwon finally withdrew the riding crop altogether.

 

“I hope you understand that I’ll keep punishing you until you remember the rules I tell you.” Siwon dropped the riding crop onto the ground and began showering Kyuhyun’s back with small light kisses as a form of an apology. 

 

When Siwon’s body left Kyuhyun’s, the boy turned his head to see that Siwon had gone back over to the button on the wall and was now lowering the the chain on the ceiling. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but sigh, thankful that he was being let down because he didn’t know how much more his arms could take dangling like that.

 

Once Kyuhyun’s feet were completely on the ground Siwon stopped the chain and walked back over to the boy. Grabbing the chain looped over the hook, Siwon began to move Kyuhyun across the room and over to the giant standing X. 

 

Siwon shoved Kyuhyun up against the giant X once they reached it and pinned him there with his body. Kyuhyun could feel the erection in Siwon’s pants as he pressed against him. The rough material from Siwon’s jeans rubbing against his cock caused Kyuhyun to close his eyes and let out a strong moan. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but begin to move his hips up against Siwon’s, begging for attention. There was even more pre-cum leaking out from Kyuhyun’s erection than there had been a couple of minutes ago. He couldn’t deny that everything Siwon had been doing to him had only managed to arouse him more. Even things that should have been painful to him seemed to bring more arousal than anything.

 

“Don’t move,” Siwon ordered as he began undoing the cuffs on Kyuhyun’s wrists. Once both cuffs were undone they fell to the floor and Siwon used his foot to kick them out of the way so that no one would step on them. “If you fight me things will get bad for you,” Siwon warned as he buried his face into Kyuhyun’s neck and gave it a hard bite. 

 

Withdrawing from the boy, he began moving Kyuhyun’s wrists to the restraints on the X. 

 

This time, instead of making sure the restraints fit just right, Siwon made sure they were very tight and hurt Kyuhyun a bit. Kyuhyun winced in pain when Siwon released him. Even though there were ankle restraints, Siwon didn’t bind Kyuhyun’s ankles because of what he had in store for the boy. 

 

“Aahhnn...it hurts, Siwon,” Kyuhyun complained as he pulled at his new restraints in hope that they would loosen. He looked up at the restraints when they didn’t loosen any and then back to Siwon. 

 

“I told you not to move,” Siwon reiterated as he walked over to the riding crop laying on the floor. “Or do you want to be hit more?”

 

“No…” Kyuhyun muttered, even though he really didn’t mind being hit with the riding crop. When he looked up and saw Siwon raising his arm again, crop in hand. “Master! No! I meant Master!” Kyuhyun quickly yelled before Siwon could begin to swing his arm. 

 

Siwon lowered his arm slowly and walked up closer to Kyuhyun. He was standing close enough that he could lean forward and reach the boy, but Kyuhyun wouldn’t be able to reach him. Kyuhyun continuously tried to lean his head forward to reach Siwon, but each time he did the man would pull away and leave Kyuhyun whining. 

 

At all of his failed attempts, Kyuhyun was beginning to become frustrated with his current situation.

 

“I know you’re eager,” Siwon said as he took the riding crop and lightly began tapping Kyuhyun’s balls. 

 

“I-if you k-keep doing that...uuhhnn!” Kyuhyun moaned as he began to have the urge to cum. 

 

“Oh, I can’t have you cuming now,” Siwon told him with an evil grin. Walking away, Siwon headed back towards a small drawer by the wall, placed the riding crop in his back pocket, and pulled something out from the drawer. “I think this should work nicely,” Siwon said as he showed Kyuhyun a small ring he held in his hands. “I bet you’ve never used one of these before. This should be fun.”

 

“Siwon...what is that?” Kyuhyun asked a bit afraid. “Si-Siwon!?” he called again as the man began drawing closer. 

 

“Be quiet,” Siwon ordered as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s cock roughly. Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip in an attempt the stop himself from moaning. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” Siwon opened the ring with his free hand to slide it onto Kyuhyun’s cock and closed it. 

 

A gasp escaped Kyuhyun’s lips at the sudden pressure at the base of his cock. It hurt, but it wasn’t the bad kind of hurt. Kyuhyun was even kind of looking forward to what this new contraption clamping onto his cock would do.

 

Greedily, Siwon began pumping Kyuhyun’s leaking erection which forced Kyuhyun to begin moving his hips. Kyuhyun was loving the attention his aching cock was now earning and it was brining him closer to cuming. Siwon quickened his pace as he noticed Kyuhyun’s breathing was becoming ragged and sharp. 

 

Kyuhyun felt like he was going to go crazy as he began pulling at his restraints again in frustration that he couldn’t touch himself. In a few more pumps from Siwon’s hand Kyuhyun tossed his head back, knowing he was about to cum, but only experienced a dry orgams. 

 

“Wh...why can’t I...uhhhnn...cum?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked down at his cock.

 

“As long as you have this on you won’t be able to come. I’m going to make sure you keep having dry orgasms,” Siwon explained to him. “You look so cute when you’re deprived of something you want so desperately.”

 

“No...no...I need to cum…” Kyuhyun whined as Siwon continued stroking him without stopping for even a moment. “I c-can’t do it...again n-now…” he panted as he felt himself reaching another high. “No! Aahhh ahhhh!” the boy screamed as he experienced his second dry orgasm in less than a minute. “Fuck…” Kyuhyun breathed out heavily as sweat dripped down his body as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Kyuhyun was sweating more now and breathing hard so hard he thought he would hyperventilate at any moment. The entire time he was trying to calm down Siwon was looking down at him, smiling. Siwon released Kyuhyun’s bulging cock and removed the riding crop from his jeans pocket. 

 

Holding the riding crop out, Siwon flicked Kyuhyun’s nipple with it which caused Kyuhyun to buck his hips forward and let out a loud moan. Siwon continued this action with pleasure. With Siwon doing this repeatedly, Kyuhyun could feel another dry orgasm building up inside. 

 

“No…” Kyuhyun moaned tiredly. “Not again...please! I can’t do it aga-AAAAHHHH!” Kyuhyun screamed as he experienced his third dry orgasm. “Master...” Tears began to form in Kyuhyun’s eyes. “I don’t want to…”

 

Siwon threw the riding crop away and tilted Kyuhyun’s chin up to look at the boy. Tears were running down Kyuhyun’s face from all the mixed emotions that was flooding his body. There was pain and pleasure, fear and excitement, even some curiosity.

 

Bending down, Siwon kissed some of the tears on Kyuhyun’s face. Kyuhyun wanted to rip his face away from Siwon, but he couldn’t because of the tight grip the man had on him. 

 

“How does it feel?” Siwon asked as he pulled away but kept his grip on Kyuhyun’s chin so the boy couldn’t look away.

 

“It hurts,” Kyuhyun answered honestly as more tears poured down his face. “It hurts…” he cried out again.

 

“It won’t for much longer.” As Siwon told him this he was working on pushing two of his fingers inside of Kyuhyun. That sent Kyuhyun over the edge and into another dry orgasm. “You liked that?”

 

“Y-yes-yes, Master,” Kyuhyun cried out with more tears running down his face. “Ah-ahh-aahhnnn-ah!” Kyuhyun began to moan louder as his eyes dried out and pleasure was brought to him. 

 

“Fuck…” Siwon moaned. He couldn’t stand watching Kyuhyun anymore. Ripping his fingers away from Kyuhyun’s ass he stepped back, undid his pants, and dropped them to the ground. “I can’t stand it anymore! You’re crying, you’re moaning, I need to take you now!” 

 

Siwon grabbed a hold of Kyuhyun’s hips and pulled them away from the X. Kyuhyun instinctively threw his legs around Siwon’s hips since he was purely hanging by his wrists. 

 

Holding Kyuhyun in place, Siwon wasted no time before thrusting violently into the younger’s quivering hole. Kyuhyun loved the feeling of suddenly being filled by Siwon’s massive cock and cried out in pleasure as Siwon buried himself deep inside of him. Even though Kyuhyun’s cock was aching and leaking, he was starting to love the feeling of being unable to move or touch himself. 

 

“I want to cum! I want to cum!” Kyuhyun repeatedly yelled as Siwon mercilessly rammed into him and hit his prostate.  “Please take this thing off!” he cried out again, tilting his head back and moaned loudly. 

 

“You’re gripping me so tight!” Siwon grunted as he continued his constant thrusting. 

 

“Siwon! Siwon! I need to cum right now!” Kyuhyun shouted louder this time. “Can I cum!?” he asked through grunts. 

 

As Kyuhyun continued begging in ecstasy, Siwon bent his head down and began biting at the boys neck again. This only earned more moans from Kyuhyun, causing Siwon to begin to attack Kyuhyun’s neck rougher. 

 

Siwon was getting close to his own climax listening to Kyuhyun crying out, and his thrusts became more sporadic. Just as he was about to cum, he flicked open the cock ring.

 

With the sudden release of pressure, Kyuhyun could feel himself ready to cum.  Kyuhyun came almost immediately, throwing his head back and moaning loud and long as he experienced the best orgasm in his life. The force of Kyuhyun's orgasm made the boy tighten up so much that it was basically impossible for Siwon to continue moving inside of him. With a few more thrusts, Siwon dug his fingers into Kyuhyun’s hips and came inside of him. Kyuhyun moaned at the warm sensation flowing inside of him and tightened even more. 

 

“That felt better didn’t it?” Siwon asked while continuing to grind into Kyuhyun, which made some of his cum begin to leak out. 

 

“Yes...Master,” Kyuhyun panted heavily. “It f-felt...so good…”

 

Pulling out from Kyuhyun, more cum came sliding out from the boy’s hole and pooled up on the floor beneath him. Siwon shifted Kyuhyun so that the younger had to unwind his legs from his hips and place them back down. Kyuhyun’s legs felt weak and were shaking from using so much of his energy. He didn’t think he had any energy left to hold himself up. 

 

Siwon bent down, took Kyuhyun’s face into his hands, and lifted it up so he could kiss the sweating, panting boy. Kyuhyun moaned at the gentleness behind the kiss because he didn’t have any energy left to try and fight against Siwon. Even though the kiss was gentle, it was long and Kyuhyun could feel his lungs begging for air.

 

The kiss ended abruptly and Siwon went to work on freeing Kyuhyun’s wrists without saying another word to the younger. Kyuhyun gratefully took in gulps of fresh air and he watched Siwon’s every move, not sure if he was done playing with him or if something else was to come.

 

After Siwon opened the first restraint, Kyuhyun realized he had no strength to keep his arm up as it fell to his side. Siwon released his other wrist and quickly caught Kyuhyun as he fell forward since nothing was holding him up anymore. 

 

“Can you walk?” Concern was written all over the mans face, worried that for a first time in this room he had gone too hard on the boy, even if he didn’t consider it going hard by any means. “If you can’t, I’ll carry you back to your room.”

 

“No...I’m fine.” Kyuhyun knew he couldn’t support his own weight at the moment, but he didn’t want to seem completely dependent on Siwon either. He wanted to prove that he could walk away from this room after his first time, as if that would prove something to the man supporting him.

 

“Did I go to hard on you for your first time in here?” 

 

“Ppfff, no way,” Kyuhyun scoffed as he pushed himself away from Siwon and attempted to balance himself. 

 

Kyuhyun only managed to take a couple of small steps towards the door where his clothes still lay before he stumbled. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to catch himself and braced for the impact with the floor, but it never came. Kyuhyun felt a strong hand grip his arm that pulled him back up. 

 

“I’m fine,” Kyuhyun grunted as he pulled his arm free from Siwon’s grip and stood back up. “I don’t need your help.” He didn’t want to look up at Siwon right then and only continued staring at the door.

 

Not saying anything, Siwon watched as Kyuhyun took a couple more steps before stumbling again and falling to his knees. 

 

Sighing, Siwon walked over to Kyuhyun and stood over him.

 

“If you can’t walk tell me. I’ll help you.” Siwon offered Kyuhyun his hand but the boy shoved it tiredly away and continued resting on the floor. He slowly slumped down onto his butt. “Why don’t you want help when you clearly need it?”

 

“Because I’m not some weak, completely Submissive, plaything!” Kyuhyun wasn’t even sure why he was saying this, but he wanted to make it clear to Siwon that he had some fight in him. That he would  _ always  _ have some fight in him. 

 

Stunned at the sudden outburst from Kyuhyun, Siwon retracted his hand. He did find it amusing that Kyuhyun was putting up such a fight when he didn’t need to, but he wished that Kyuhyun would let him help at the same time. 

 

“You always amuse me, Kyuhyun. Acting one way last night and now completely different.” Siwon walked closer to Kyuhyun and squatted down next to him. At this point, Kyuhyun was basically lying down on the ground, not wanting to move or get up...both from the lack of energy and the fact that his legs couldn’t support him. “Do you have any idea what you said last night right after you passed out?”

 

Confused, Kyuhyun looked up to Siwon with exhausted eyes. “Why would I remember what I said at a time like that?”

 

“I figured you would remember making a confession to another man.”

 

“Con-confession?” Kyuhyun wracked his brain trying to remember what he had said, but was coming up empty. His eyelids were becoming heavier with each passing second as he continued thinking and continued growing weaker. 

 

“You. Love. Me.”

 

Kyuhyun let out a small laugh, not knowing what to think or really what Siwon had just said. With no strength left, Kyuhyun slumped all the way to the ground unconscious, not caring that he was still covered in sweat and cum. 


	27. M.A.S.T.E.R.

The digital clock on Kyuhyun’s nightstand read 4:27am when he opened his eyes and squinted at the bright green numbers shining in his face. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he saw a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers sitting on the nightstand. Kyuhyun didn’t understand why there were painkillers next to his bed and thought it was kind of strange. He had had sex with Siwon enough that it no longer pained him like it had the first couple of times. 

 

Even though Kyuhyun didn’t think he needed to painkillers, he did notice that he was extremely thirsty. As he reached over for the glass of water, pain shot through his shoulders and upper back. Kyuhyun flopped down onto his stomach and let out a hiss of pain.  _ That’s _ why the painkillers were there. 

 

“Fuck...that hurts…” Kyuhyun moaned into the mattress as he rested and wished for the pain to dull.

 

When the pain died down he tried to reach for the painkillers again, but his arms wouldn’t cooperate with him. Even when he thought about trying to move he found that his arms began to hurt again.

 

Kyuhyun continued laying on the mattress as he kicked his legs out of boredom. Now that he was awake he didn’t feel tired at all, but he knew it was too early to get up and walk around. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Kyuhyun pushed himself up at the unexpected voice in his room. However, in doing so he caused an immense amount of pain to shoot through his body and fell back onto the bed in even more pain.

 

“Fuck!” Kyuhyun shouted as he rolled over onto his back in pain. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Siwon had been leaning up against the side of Kyuhyun’s bed, clearly having already showered and dressed. He stood up when he realized he’d startled the boy. “Did you take any painkillers yet?”

 

“I can’t move my fucking arms so...no!” Kyuhyun snapped, resting on the mattress in utter pain.

 

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” Siwon said angrily as he sat down on Kyuhyun’s bed and leaned over to him. “I can easily take advantage of you right now with the state you’re in.” Kyuhyun stiffened, knowing Siwon could very well be serious. “It’s early and I still want you to rest and feel better. Here,” Siwon reached over and grabbed the bottle of painkillers and poured two into his hand before handing them to Kyuhyun. “Take them, they’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Will they make me sleepy? I want to move around a bit.” Kyuhyun rolled the pills around in his hand, not recognizing the brand. He wasn’t a fan of taking medicine to begin with, and now he really didn’t want to since he didn’t know the side effects of the painkillers. “Can I see the bottle?”

 

“No, they won’t make you sleepy.” Siwon slid the bottle farther away on the nightstand and turned it so that only the front part of the label was facing them. Still sitting on the bed, he waited patiently as Kyuhyun popped the pills into his mouth. When he went to reach for the glass of water, Siwon picked it up, held it out of reach and took a swig himself. Leaning in, Siwon connected his lips with Kyuhyun’s and forced the boys mouth open so that he could transfer the water. 

 

“Wh-what was that for?” Kyuhyun asked after he finished swallowing the water and painkillers. 

 

“My entertainment,” Siwon stated as he leaned over and placed the glass back on the nightstand.

 

“B-but…” Kyuhyun trailed off when Siwon held up a hand to stop him from talking any more. 

 

“So what did you think about your first time acting fully as my Submissive?” Siwon was now hovering over Kyuhyun. 

 

“It wasn’t...a bad experience,” Kyuhyun confessed as he shifted his eyes away. “Is it going to be like that every time?”

 

“No, not every time. I will do many things to you in that room. Since it was your first time in there, I went a lot easier on you than I would normally like to.” Leaning back onto his hands Siwon watched as Kyuhyun raised his hand to his mouth to cover a large yawn. “How do you feel?”

 

“Tired...you lied.” Kyuhyun raised his hand to cover another yawn and fought to keep his eyes open. “I don’t want to sleep,” he complained as yet another yawn made its way out of his mouth and as his eyelids began to fall closed.

 

“Well, you don’t get a say in the matter. Along with being a very good painkiller, it also makes you incredibly sleepy. You won’t be able to help but sleep now.” Getting up off the bed Siwon grabbed the cover and placed it over Kyuhyun as the boy turned to lay on his side to watch Siwon. “Sleep.”

 

“Will you…” * _ YAWN _ * “...stay with me?” Kyuhyun asked as he let his eyelids flutter shut. 

 

“I can’t, I have work to do. But I’ll be around when you wake up.” Siwon petted Kyuhyun on the head, brushing his hair from his eyes. Kyuhyun was already asleep when he removed his hand. “Love...huh…why would you love me? I thought when you said you liked me it was just to get my attention...”

 

Siwon took one more look back at Kyuhyun before shutting the door. Even though he swore never to get close to any of his Submissives, he could never get over watching Kyuhyun sleep. There was something about the sleeping boy that made him feel at ease. 

 

Padding down the hall, Siwon looked for Ryeowook. Since he had told the man to come in early today, he should be around somewhere since it was now around 5:00am.

 

“I’m going out for a bit,” Siwon told Ryeowook as he spied him just putting his things down. “Do you mind checking in on Kyuhyun in an hour if I’m not back to make sure he’s okay?”

 

“Sure, is he alright?” Ryeowook tended to feel the most concerned over Kyuhyun because he was the youngest boy Siwon had ever brought back with him. 

 

“Thanks.” Siwon walked past Ryeowook, slipped on his shoes and then headed down to his car.

 

The next time Kyuhyun opened his eyes it was 10:49am. What had woken him up was the sound of a phone. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that it was the cell phone Siwon had given him. Reaching over, he looked at the number scrolling across the screen. Even though he didn’t recognize the number, he picked up. 

 

Siwon was sitting in his office drinking coffee while looking over some important documents to pass the time until Kyuhyun woke up. Just as he was taking another sip of coffee, when he heard a scream come from down the hall. Siwon spewed his mouth full of coffee all over the documents in his hand. Placing his cup down on the table and dropping the soaked documents onto the floor, Siwon rushed to Kyuhyun’s room. 

 

Kyuhyun was jumping up and down on the bed, naked, when Siwon slammed the door open with a worried expression plastered on his face. Siwon took a couple of steps into the room staring at the boy jumping around, surprised more than anything that he was able to move so well. 

 

“I got it! I got it!” Kyuhyun was yelling as he continued jumping while holding onto his phone. “Siwon, I got the job!”

 

“Which job?” Siwon asked, still confused at Kyuhyun sudden burst of energy and excitement.

 

“SM Entertainment! Park Yoochun called me saying I got the job!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“Kyuhyun I heard you yell is everything-OH MY GOSH!” Ryeowook was standing in the doorway to Kyuhyun’s room, covering his eyes. Kyuhyun immediately dropped onto his bed and covered himself with the covers. “I’m so sorry, I’ll go get some food ready for you two...um...sorry!” 

 

Ryeowook quickly left without saying another word. He was clearly embarrassed about walking in on a butt naked Kyuhyun jumping around exposing...well...everything. 

 

Still on the bed, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, half embarrassed, half excited.  

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I went back for your phone,” Siwon said as he went over to the bed and sat down next to Kyuhyun. “I figured you might eventually need it.”

 

“Yeah, talk about great timing. Thanks for getting it for me.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but look down at his phone again, a large smile slid across his face in pure excitement. Never had he thought he would have gotten a job so soon after graduating. “Park Yoochun said I can start in two weeks!”

 

“So it’s the fifteenth now so you would begin the...twenty ninth?” Siwon asked for clarification. 

Kyuhyun nodded his head his head and then reached over and hugged Siwon. The man flinched at the sudden touch, but let Kyuhyun hold on a bit longer before removing him with a forced smile on his face. He was more than thrilled that Kyuhyun wanted to latch onto him, but he couldn’t stand the tight embrace no matter how much he tried to bare it.  

 

“Get dressed and come to the kitchen. Ryeowook should have lunch out soon.” Siwon didn’t look at Kyuhyun as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun sat confused on his bed. “Did I...do something wrong?” He was confused by the reaction he had gotten by Siwon. Did he not like the fact that he had gotten a job? Or that Ryeowook had seen him naked? Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side and with a frown on his face continued staring at the closed bedroom door wondering what had just happened. 

 

Tossing his phone on the bed, Kyuhyun got up and grabbed the first pair of sweatpants he could find, forgetting about boxers. Going over to the hoodies, he grabbed a random one and pulled it on before leaving his room for the kitchen. 

 

As Kyuhyun came rushing in, Siwon and Ryeowook both stared at him. It wasn’t until he looked at himself that he noticed he was wearing a pair of light blue sweatpants and a bright orange hoodie. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled out a chair across from Siwon. 

 

Ryeowook came over to the table and placed their lunches in front of them. Instead of saying something to either of them like he normally would, Ryeowook was completely silent and didn’t even make eye contact. 

 

_ I guess I would be embarrassed too if I walked into someone jumping naked on a bed,  _ Kyuhyun thought as he looked down at his meal.

 

For the first ten minutes, Kyuhyun and Siwon ate in silence. Siwon was actually eating his meal while Kyuhyun was more so pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. He still wanted to know what he had done to earn such a negative reaction from Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun looked up from his plate to see Siwon staring back at him while putting another bite of food into his mouth. Looking back down, Kyuhyun went back to playing with his food. 

 

“Is there something you want to say?” Siwon finally asked after he caught Kyuhyun looking up at him for the fourth time. “Well?” he asked as he dropped his fork down onto his plate and crossed his arms on the table and his muscles tensed. 

 

“Why are you mad at me?” Kyuhyun couldn’t look up at Siwon as he asked this question, because he was scared of the answer. 

 

“I’m not mad at-”

 

“Why am I not allowed to lie to you, but you can lie to me!?” Kyuhyun shouted angrily. 

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon trailed off, shocked at the sudden mood swing. “I’m really not mad at you,” he explained as his gaze softened and his muscles relaxed a bit. 

 

“Then why did you pull away from me and just leave!?” Kyuhyun slammed his hands down on the table causing their plates and glasses to shake on the table. “You can’t do something like that and not expect me to suspect that I’ve somehow fucked something up!” 

 

Siwon pushed his chair back and stood up. Kyuhyun looked up at the sound and saw the man walking around the table to get to him. Worried that he had angered Siwon, Kyuhyun also pushed his chair back and used it as a blockade between the two of them. Kyuhyun pushed the chair out between them as Siwon drew closer, trying to gain as much distance from the man as he possibly could at the moment. Clearly not thrilled the Kyuhyun’s attempt to separate them, Siwon grabbed the chair and pushed it out of the way, causing it to fall over as it crashed to the floor. 

 

“If you keep playing stupid games like this...” Siwon said as he pointed to the chair, “then I  _ will  _ get mad. But like I said, I’m not mad at you for what you did earlier. I just...don’t like to be touched sometimes in certain places.”

 

“How am I suppose to know that?”

 

“I guess I never mentioned it,” Siwon confessed, feeling a bit guilty for causing Kyuhyun such distress. “It was from earlier in my life.”

 

“Heechul?”

 

“Partly but-”

 

“Heechul. He’s the reason you’re going to push me away if I touch you in the wrong places.” Kyuhyun was now becoming pissed at Heechul even though he didn’t even know the man. “He’s a terrible person...I  _ hate  _ him.”

 

“Kyuhyun you don’t even know him. How can you hate him?” Siwon reached forward towards Kyuhyun, but the boy pulled back.

 

“He brought you into a world of Submissives and everything you have in that room of yours, for starters. And now I learn  _ this _ !? How can I  _ not  _ hate him!?” Turning around, Kyuhyun began to walk back towards his room. 

 

He didn’t stop walking, not even when Siwon called after him. There were so many things Kyuhyun wanted to say to Siwon right now, but just couldn’t. Siwon reached out for him but Kyuhyun jerked his arm away, forcing Siwon to release him. As soon as he reached his room, Kyuhyun went to slam the door closed but Siwon stopped it with his hand.

 

“Listen to me!” Siwon yelled as he ripped the door open and stepped inside. 

 

“No, I can’t listen to you now. I just need to leave for a while.”

 

“Where?”

 

“I’m going to see Jaejoong, I need to see him.” Kyuhyun then spotted his keys to the apartment on the nightstand and pulled them into his pocket. 

 

“How will you get there?” Siwon had no idea where Jaejoong even lived or how far Kyuhyun was planning on going. 

 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you since you don’t feel the need to explain yourself to me!” Walking into the closet Kyuhyun pulled on the first pair of shoes he could find which were a pair of black gym shoes. “I’m leaving now.”

 

“How do you plan on getting back?” Siwon asked as he hovered over Kyuhyun. 

 

“Either you get Hankyung to drive me back or I’ll walk.” Kyuhyun shoved past Siwon and begun walking towards the elevator.

 

Kyuhyun stood facing the elevator doors with his arms crossed across his chest. He was genuinely pissed at Siwon and didn’t want to look at him anymore. 

 

“Are you telling me what to do?” Siwon questioned as he stood right behind Kyuhyun so that he was only a couple of inches away. 

 

“You have those two options I gave you. Either way, I’m leaving,” Kyuhyun stated. Still not looking at Siwon, Kyuhyun kept staring at the elevator doors hoping they would open soon. 

 

Thankfully the doors opened, but he still didn’t have an answer from Siwon. Kyuhyun stepped into the elevator, but when he turned around to press the elevator button Siwon pushed himself inside and shoved Kyuhyun against the wall. Kyuhyun glared up at Siwon as he felt the man pushing his body up against his.

 

“I can’t have you walking home,” Siwon said as he shoved himself up against Kyuhyun even more. “I’ve sent a message to Hankyung to have the car ready.”

 

As the elevator doors closed Siwon reached behind him to press the stop button, causing the elevator to stay in place. Siwon went right for Kyuhyun’s neck and pressed his lips against it. Since Kyuhyun was mad at Siwon, he didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction of moaning or begging for more. Though Siwon continued attacking his neck, Kyuhyun fought not to give him any satisfaction even though he was beginning to feel slightly aroused. Just when Kyuhyun thought he couldn’t hold it in anymore Siwon pulled away with a disappointed look on him face. 

 

Silently, Siwon slammed his hand against the button for the doors to open and stepped out not even bothering to look back at Kyuhyun. The elevator doors slowly began to close and Kyuhyun realized that he might have just made things even worse. When the doors were fully closed Kyuhyun pressed the ground level button and thought quietly, tears pricking his eyes, as he rode down. 

 

“Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!” Kyuhyun muttered as he pounded his fist against the elevator wall. “...fuck…” he cried as more tears poured down his cheeks.

 

Before he knew it, the elevator was slowing down and stopping at the ground level. As the elevator jostled to a stop, Kyuhyun ran his hand through his hair and wiped his nose on the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing. 

 

Kyuhyun wiped away any tears falling down his face before walking up to Hankyung who was already holding his door open. He assumed Siwon had given Hankyung his new address since he seemed to know the way already. It was only when they arrived at the apartment that Hankyung turned around to Kyuhyun. 

 

“You gonna be alright?” Hankyung asked in a worried voice.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the ride.” Kyuhyun reached for the door handle and pushed the door open.

 

“He’s a good person,” Hankyung quickly mentioned before Kyuhyun could step out of the car. “Siwon can take some time to getting use to, but he does everything he does because he cares.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I’ve been working for him for the past six years. You come to know a man after that extent of time.” Hankyung laughed and looked up at Kyuhyun who had the look of shock on his face. “What’s that look for?”

 

“I can’t see how anyone could stick around Siwon for that long.” Kyuhyun stuck his legs out of the car and got up. Before he closed the door, however, he poked his head back in. “What type of man is he?”

 

“I can’t tell you that. You’re going to have to ask him that for yourself.” Kyuhyun shut the door and waved good bye to Hankyung who rolled down the window to shout, “He’s a good man!”

 

Right when Hankyung pulled away Kyuhyun pulled out his phone and went on the internet, one new advantage of having this new phone. Kyuhyun was glad that he had managed to successfully purchase a plane ticket for tomorrow to go and see Jaejoong. After purchasing the ticket, he punched Jaejoong’s number into his phone and waited for an answer. 

 

_ “Kyuhyun! What’s up!?” _

 

“I want to come and visit you,” Kyuhyun said right away.

 

_ “Oh! Well this is sudden. When are you planning on coming?” _

 

“I already bought a ticket for tomorrow. I am catching the 1:30pm plane and I should arrive by 3:00pm sometime.” At this time, Kyuhyun had fished his keys out from his pocket and was walking into the apartment. 

 

“ _ Well this definitely sudden...but alright. I want to hear everything that’s going on with you when you arrive.” _ Jaejoong’s voice sounded just as excited as Kyuhyun had imagined it would be after not seeing him for such an extended period of time. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll fill you in on things.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile. He missed Jaejoong and was glad he had found an excuse to have to finally go back and see him. “I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”

 

_ “I’m looking forward to it! We can go out to dinner tomorrow to catch up. Just you and me!” _

 

“Promise no Yunho?” Kyuhyun asked. It wasn’t that he necessarily hated Yunho, he just prefered Yesung when it came to father figures. 

 

_ “Behave yourself when you’re here! Yunho really wants to make a good impression on you.” _ Kyuhyun could hear the desperation in Jaejoong’s voice as he said that. He hated to disappoint Jaejoong so he agreed to behave himself. 

 

“Alright I’ll behave. Talk to you later mom. Bye, love you.”

 

_ “Love you too, Kyuhyun.” _

 

Just as Kyuhyun ended the call he arrived at his door. Pushing the key into the lock he twisted it and shoved the door open. He could tell it had been a while since anyone had been in the room because the air felt stale. After closing and locking the door Kyuhyun headed to his room to check his laptop. Since he had been away for quite some time, he wanted to make sure nothing important had arrived in his e-mail. 

 

As soon as his e-mail was open, there was a notification. 

 

_ Fuck, not him already! _ Kyuhyun thought as he leaned back in his chair and clicked on the notification, dreading what it could possibly say. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Sorry

Date: 15 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I don’t like how we left things. I’m sorry I can’t be as open as you want, but you’ll get your answers in time. I really am thrilled that you obtained a job at SM Entertainment even if I didn’t act like it this morning. 

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Trust

Date: 15 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I talked to Hankyung briefly when he dropped me off, he seems to be under the impression that you’re a good guy and that I should trust you. If you want me to trust you, I need answers. You seem to be able to find out information on me with no problem, but whenever I try to find out something about you, you barely give me anything. Maybe we can talk when I return from visiting Jaejoong. 

 

Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Explanation

Date: 15 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I can explain more when you return from your trip. When will you be returning?

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Away And Think

Date: 15 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m planning on staying for three days, just enough to get away and think. I’ll be gone the sixteenth through the eighteenth (returning back late that day). We can meet up some time after I’m back. I don’t really care what day we decide that is.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Sitting and staring at his computer screen, he waited for a response. After fifteen minutes of continuously hitting the refresh button Kyuhyun came to the conclusion that Siwon was finished talking to him. Was Siwon angry at him again?

 

“Forget it, I don’t care anymore.” Kyuhyun walked over to the closet in his room and pulled out a small black luggage and began to fill it with the clothes he would need for his stay with Jaejoong and Yunho. 

 

While he packed, he kept thinking about how excited he was to talk to Jaejoong. He wanted to let him know how graduation went and how he had already managed to find a job. On the other hand, Jaejoong had always been very keen on reading him and would know something was up. Kyuhyun shook his head to clear all the thoughts of bad things that could happen between him and Jaejoong and tried to focus on the positive aspects he would tell him. 

 

Kyuhyun had spent quite a couple hours packing and unpacking, trying to get everything to fit in the small luggage since he was never a good packer. When he finally managed to have everything packed away, with the luggage barely closing, it was already 5:18pm. Feeling hungry he wandered into the kitchen, wondering if there was even any food since they had been living off of very little at the time. 

 

All of the cupboards were empty except for the last one, which had one cup of instant noodles in it. They were Kyuhyun’s favorite, and even though he wasn’t in the mood to eat them he made the package anyways. Once they were cooked, Kyuhyun sat down on the couch and flipped on the television. He went channel surfing for twenty minutes before coming to the conclusion that nothing good was going to be on that night. 

 

Standing up with the rest of his noodles in hand, Kyuhyun decided to go back to his room to play some games on his computer. He was excited because now that school was over, he would have more time to play his games. Anyways, once he began his job he wouldn’t have as much time to play them so he figured he may as well play them to his heart’s content while he could. 

 

Kyuhyun had been sitting at his computer for three hours before having to get up to use the bathroom. It wasn’t until he was leaving the bathroom that he realized his arms, shoulders and upper back still hurt from his previous days activities with Siwon. Before heading back to his room to finish the game he was on, Kyuhyun decided it would be a good idea to go and take some pain medication. As he swallowed the pills, he wished he had the ones Siwon had given him since they had worked so well and for so long. 

 

Returning back to his room Kyuhyun sat down in his chair and flung his arms onto his desk, completely forgetting about the broth that was still in his bowl from the noodles. The semi-hot liquid spilled all over the desk and onto Kyuhyun’s computer. 

 

“Shit!” Kyuhyun screamed as he picked up his computer which now had a black screen and was leaking broth as he began shaking it. “No no no no!” Bringing it to his bed he attempted to use his cover to dry out the keyboard and soak up any liquid from the bottom. “Please be okay! Please be okay!” Kyuhyun yelled as he tried to soak up the liquid, seeing that it had gotten deep into the keyboard. “Live, live, liiivvveee!!!!!!” He was pressing down the power button on his laptop hoping that the screen would come back to life, or show any sign of life for that matter. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck…” Kyuhyun moaned out as his computer screen remained black and lifeless. “Now I can’t e-mail Siwon. How am I going to conta-” Kyuhyun stopped himself mid sentence. Weeks ago if this had happened to his computer his first worry would be about all his games. Now Siwon was the only thing he was concerned about.  _ What the hell is wrong with me?  _ Kyuhyun thought as he placed his computer back on his bed and stared down at it in disappointment and disbelief that he had been that careless. “My poor baby is dead…” he pouted as he patted his computer.

 

It was then that Kyuhyun remembered that his phone could access the internet. Kyuhyun hopped onto the internet and managed to get to his e-mail, but found it too frustrating to type anything out on the tiny screen. Instead he decided that a text message would get the same point across. He just hoped that Siwon would see it soon so that he wouldn’t get mad if he didn’t reply to any e-mails he might send.

 

I just broke my computer...text me instead of e-mail. I don’t like the e-mail on this phone.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun pressed the send button and looked at the text. At the top of the texting conversation it read Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun was tempted to change it to something witty, but decided it would be best to take care of his now useless computer instead. Taking it to the kitchen Kyuhyun laid out some paper towels and let his computer finish drying on that. 

 

When he re-entered his room, he saw his phone blinking. Turning the screen on, he saw the message was from Siwon.

 

What am I going to do with you? Don’t worry you’ll get a replacement, just think of it as a congratulation present for getting your first job. Kyu? Can I call you Kyu?

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun hit himself on the head. He didn’t want another expensive gift from Siwon, but he knew better than to argue with the man. Then he got to thinking about the last part of Siwon’s text, “Can I call you Kyu?” That was usually a nickname he only let his family and close friends call him, and even they rarely seemed to call him by Kyu. 

 

I guess I don’t mind. Does this mean I can call you something?

-Kyu

 

It took less than a minute for Siwon to reply to him. 

 

M.A.S.T.E.R.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared down at the most recent text not knowing what to do. He couldn’t be serious about calling him Master in public.

 

I can’t call you that in public! I’ll stick to Siwon.

-Kyu

 

With his phone in hand Kyuhyun got up and dragged his luggage behind him to the front door. This would ensure he wouldn’t forget it tomorrow. Pressing a random button on his phone he saw that it was already 9:47pm. He had spent so much time gaming and then cleaning up his computer that he had completely lost track of time. Just as he put his phone down at his side it went off with a text alert. 

 

As long as you call me Master when I’m fucking you. (; 

-Siwon

 

The first thing Kyuhyun noticed was the smiley face emoticon Siwon had sent to him...it didn’t seem to suit the man, but he pushed that thought aside as he reread the text message. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but blush as he remembered yelling out Master the other day as Siwon fucked and hit him. He knew calling Siwon “Master” was part of their contract so he knew there was no way around it. Kyuhyun was just glad that the tension that had been between Siwon and him earlier today had vanished. Suddenly, Kyuhyun got and idea and laughed at himself as he began to type out his text.

 

Of course Master, anything for you.

-Kyu

 

He pressed the send button and couldn’t help, but smile at himself. Kyuhyun knew that when Siwon saw that message that it would  _ have  _ to give the man some sort of reaction. Getting slightly worried after five minutes of not hearing anything from Siwon, Kyuhyun was contemplating if he wanted to send another text or not. Just as he began typing out a new text, he got a response.

 

Since you seem so eager to call me Master, I’ll give you another run in that room you seem to like so much when you get back from your visit. You make me ache for you. Now go to bed or you’re not going to want to get up tomorrow and you might miss your 1:30pm flight.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know how he should feel after reading Siwon’s text. He felt kind of excited about being taken back into the Room of Pain since he had, for the most part, enjoyed his first time there. But then...how did Siwon know about his 1:30pm flight tomorrow?

 

I think you need to talk to your therapist about your love for that room...it doesn’t seem healthy. How did you know of my flight tomorrow?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You should be informed that Shindong has been on vacation with his family and seeing patients over seas for these last few weeks, but I do talk to him via e-mail and such. 

I have my ways of finding things out about you.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe you should see Shindong once he gets back. 

There you go again, prying into my life when I know nothing about yours...maybe you should talk to Shindong about your obsessive behavior of prying into others lives as well and you can’t stand not to know every last thing about a person.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor/Patient confidentiality, I don’t have to tell you everything, or anything really, I discuss with him. Maybe you should see him to talk about your problems with wanting to pry into people's life stories. Either way, go to bed.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do NOT need to see Shindong. I’m being curious...nothing wrong with that as far as I can tell. And yeah, yeah. I’ll go to bed soon, you don’t need to worry about me.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the contrary, I DO need to worry about you. Speaking of worrying, make sure you’ve eaten tonight. Since you just moved into your apartment I don’t know if you’ve had the chance to go out and buy food yet. Take good care of yourself. Good night, Kyu. Or...as your friend said it, BabyKyu.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>/////< NO! We did NOT agree on BabyKyu! ONLY Kyu if you want to call me by a nickname! At least I ate something...stop worrying...

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never. Good night, Kyu.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good night, Master.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun put his phone down back in his room, not realizing he had been roaming the apartment the whole time he had been feverishly texting Siwon. He figured that a shower could wait until the morning since he legitimately felt sleepy. Flicking off the cover drenched in soup, Kyuhyun crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, and nothing was going to wake him up. 


	28. Kyutiepie

That night, Kyuhyun had forgotten to set an alarm and was jolted awake by the sound of pounding on the front door. Jumping from his bed, he quickly checked his phone and saw that it was already 10:25am. 

 

“Shit! I slept in!” Kyuhyun grabbed the phone and shoved it into his sweatpants pocket. That’s when he realised he was still wearing the clothes he had thrown on at Siwon’s. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” he yelled as he made his way to the door. 

 

Looking out the peephole, he saw it was a delivery man. Kyuhyun turned the handle and opened the door a crack. 

 

“Are you Cho Kyuhyun?” the delivery man asked, checking his clipboard. 

 

“Yes, I am,” Kyuhyun answered as he pulled the door open more. “Is that package for me?” he asked pointing to the small box under the mans arm.

 

“Yes. Sign here please.” The delivery man held the clipboard out to Kyuhyun and waited as the boy signed it. “Thank you, here’s your package. Have a nice day.”

 

Kyuhyun took the package and closed the door, confused as to what could be inside the box. Going into the kitchen, Kyuhyun grabbed a sharp knife from a drawer and ran it across the tape that sealed the package tightly. When he removed the contents from the package, he couldn’t help but gasp. 

 

Inside the box was a brand new Apple laptop. Kyuhyun tilted the box upside down to make sure there was nothing else of importance in it and out fluttered a piece of paper and a newspaper clipping. Taking a closer look at the clipping, Kyuhyun saw that it was from the day of his graduation. There he was, looking dazed standing next to Siwon, as the man put on a confident smile. On the paper it read:

 

Since you managed to break your old computer i figured this would make a good congratulations present for getting your first job. try not to destroy this one. you now have a new e-mail address and any contacts you had on your old computer have been transferred over to this computer. don’t question how i managed it, just be thankful.

-siwon (master)

 

Kyuhyun flipped the note over and there on the back was his new e-mail address and password to access it. He knew right away that he was going to be changing his password so that Siwon couldn’t access his account whenever he wanted…even though he seemed to have that capability now. 

 

Bringing the computer over to the couch, Kyuhyun sat down and turned it on. Once it was loaded Kyuhyun saw the background Siwon had chosen, a large X which resembled the one Siwon had strapped him to. Kyuhyun knew he was going to have to switch his background, but that could wait for later. The first thing he wanted to do was get an e-mail sent to Siwon and then take a quick shower. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: New Computer

Date: 16 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Thanks for the new computer. But the username…Kyutiepie? How am I suppose to use that in the business world!? Can I change it? Please? And I didn’t know that the picture from my graduation made it into the paper, thanks for sending that to me. And I’m not even going to bring up the screensaver you chose for me…

 

Kyuhyun

 

With that taken care of, Kyuhyun wandered back to his room and picked out a pair of ripped jeans and one of his slightly looser tops knowing he would want to be comfortable on the plane. After laying out all his clothes, he stripped in his room and walked naked to the bathroom. Why not? It’s not like he had Eunhyuk to worry about. 

 

The shower was quick but he made sure to wash everything properly, especially his ass since he hadn’t had a chance to wash it fully since Siwon had fucked him two days ago. Once he was sure he was clean, he quickly dried off and walked back to his room. On his way back to his room, however, there was another knock at his door.

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he began walking back towards the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

When he pulled the door open, he was shocked to see that it was another delivery. Once again, he went through the same routine of signing for the package. Only this time, he placed the package on the kitchen counter and walked back to his room. 

 

It was now 11:09am and Kyuhyun still needed to get dressed, eat breakfast, and call a cab to come and pick him up. He didn’t want to leave the car Siwon had given him in an airport parking lot. 

 

After pulling on his boxers and jeans, he picked up his phone and called the cab company and made a request to be picked up at 11:30am. Kyuhyun knew that didn’t give himself enough time, but he would make it work. He wanted to make sure he didn’t miss his plane because he knew Jaejoong would be crushed if he got a call saying he couldn’t make it any more. 

 

Kyuhyun decided that toast would be a quick breakfast and could be eaten on the go if he was running late. 11:14am...only sixteen more minutes before the cab should arrive. Pulling on his shirt, socks and shoes Kyuhyun grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen and popped down two pieces of white bread in the toaster. As the bread toasted, Kyuhyun went back to his new computer and checked to see if there were any new messages. Seeing none, he turned his computer off and packed it away with him in a messanger bag he had put aside with his license already inside since he always carried it around with him anyways. 

 

After packing everything away and double checking his suitcase, he turned his attention to the second package he had gotten that day. Using the same knife from before, he cut the tape and nearly shit himself when he saw what was laying inside. He had remembered mentioning to Siwon how he plays the piano, but he had never expected to get signed music books by some of his favorite composers. Kyuhyun looked through the box and saw that there were eight separate books.

 

“Oh...god...h-how did he manage this!?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed the books back down. It slightly bothered him that he had gotten this gift from Siwon, considering one of these books could easily be a couple thousands of dollars. 

 

All of the sudden, the smoke detector began going off signaling that he had left his toast down too long. Kyuhyun dropped the book he was holding back into the box before running to the kitchen, popping the toast up, and waving his plate at the smoke detector to get it to stop. After it finally stopped he heading over to the fridge and grabbed the butter and then a knife. He quickly prepared his toast and began eating it as he double checked his messenger bag to make sure all of the important items were present, which included the keys to the apartment. As he finished munching on his last piece of toast, he heard his phone go off. It was the cab calling from the parking lot. 

 

Grabbing his luggage and bag, Kyuhyun took one last look around the apartment to make sure all the lights were off and that he hadn’t forgotten anything. Right before he closed the door, his eyes fell back onto the all of the piano books. He was still having a hard time seeing how Siwon could have purchased him something like this. He would talk to Siwon later about this though. He hurried down the stairs and met the cab driver. 

 

On the way to the airport, the cab driver made the usual chit chat: where was he going, how long he was planning on staying, and why he was going. Kyuhyun didn’t mind the small talk because it kept his mind off of Siwon and thinking too much about when he was going to hear from him next. 

 

When the cab pulled up at the drop off airport, Kyuhyun paid the man and got out thanking him for the ride. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and pulling his luggage behind him, he quickly made his way to the desk where he could pick up his ticket. Thankfully, there was no one else in the line at the time and he was able to get his ticket quickly after showing his driver’s license. Kyuhyun was thankful that the airport seemed less busy today because he was able to breeze through everything else and arrived at his gate with fifteen minutes to spare. That was cutting it closer than Kyuhyun would have liked, but he was just glad to make it. 

 

Kyuhyun had enough time to pull out his phone and send a quick text to Jaejoong informing him that he had made it to the airport alright and was waiting to board. As soon as Kyuhyun put his phone away, the announcement was made that they could begin boarding the plane. Kyuhyun handed the attendant his ticket and she smiled. 

 

“Looks like you’ve been upgraded to First Class,” she cheerfully stated.

 

“What? No...I only paid for Coach…” Kyuhyun explained in confusion.

 

“Well, you’ve been upgraded. I wouldn’t question it if I were you,” the attendant laughed as she handed Kyuhyun back his ticket. 

 

When Kyuhyun boarded to plane he turned and walked to First Class, something he never thought he was going to do. Checking his ticket he found his seat, a single, right next to the window. Once he placed his luggage in his overhead compartment, he pulled down his tray and placed his computer on it and turned it on. Right away he opened up an e-mail. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: First Class

Date: 16 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

So I noticed you upgraded me to First Class. I don’t know how you did it, but it’s greatly appreciated. I’ve never flown First Class before! Even though this is quite a nice experience, I feel like you’re doing too much for me. I need to pay you back somehow. Especially since you had those piano books sent to my apartment. Do you even know how much those are worth!?

 

Kyuhyun

 

In less than a minute Kyuhyun got a response. He was shocked that Siwon was choosing now to answer him when he had given the man over an hour before. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Spoiling

Date: 16 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

To answer your first e-mail, no I don’t want you to change it. I was entertained by the way you responded when I teased about calling you BabyKyu so I figured it would be entertaining to have your e-mail be Kyutiepie. Same goes for the screensaver, I’d like you to keep it so that you can always remember your first time. 

About your second e-mail, you’re welcome I figured you could use some comfort in your flight. The books are simply another gift that I thought you would enjoy, so don’t think about getting rid of them or else I  _ will  _ be mad. Anyways, you’ll get to pay me back, don’t worry. Enjoy your flight.

 

Siwon

 

The flight attendants were beginning to walk around, closing the luggage compartments and making sure everyone was in the upright position with their trays up.

 

“Sir, could I ask you to power down your computer and pull your tray up please?”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized as he pressed the power button on his computer.

 

“No trouble, we just need to get ready for take off soon.”

 

Kyuhyun hurried to put his laptop away and put his tray back up. With all of his belongings sorted to where they should be, Kyuhyun decided he should buckle up. Shortly after, the captain came on over the the intercom and did the usual spiel before the air attendants did the whole seat belt safety and “in case of emergency” speeches. With that all done, the plane began to move in the next couple of minutes. Kyuhyun didn’t do a lot of flying, so he was always a little nervous at the time of takeoff and landing. 

 

As soon as they were up in the air Kyuhyun could relax a little more and decided that he would take a nap during the flight. He reached for the pillow and blanket which were tucked under his seat, even though he knew they weren’t going to be the most comfortable things to use. Adjusting his chair so that it leaned back,he got comfortable and fell asleep within the first few minutes of laying there. Thankfully, the plane remained quiet and he was able to sleep peacefully until an air attendant came up to him and gently shook his shoulder. 

 

“Sir, sorry to wake you, but we are going to be landing soon.”

 

“Oh right,” Kyuhyun answered as he yawned and stretched as best as he could before moving his seat back up to its original position. 

 

A still sleepy Kyuhyun then sat there and waited until he felt the first sign of their decline. Even though Kyuhyun had faith in the pilot, he couldn’t help but tighten his seat belt and cling desperately to the arms of his seat. At the sudden movements of the plane, Kyuhyun would close his eyes tightly and pray that was what the plane was suppose to do and that he was not about to die. Kyuhyun was more than thrilled when the plane finally touched down onto the ground. When the seat belt light went off, Kyuhyun stood up and grabbed his luggage from the upper compartment, along with his bag. 

 

The line of people leaving the plane was moving slowly so Kyuhyun decided to turn on his phone and check the time. It was 3:07pm, close enough to the time he had told Jaejoong. 

 

Kyuhyun walked quickly after he got off the plane. He was excited to see Jaejoong again. As he walked out of the terminal, he began scanning the crowd of people until he saw a familiar figure standing on a chair waving his arms around excitedly.

 

“Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun, over here!” Jaejoong shouted over the noise. 

 

Kyuhyun jogged up the Jaejoong and dropped everything onto the floor to embrace him. 

 

“Jaejoong! I’ve missed you so much!” Kyuhyun shouted as he held onto Jaejoong for dear life. When Kyuhyun lifted his head, he saw Yunho standing close by watching them. Pushing away lightly, Jaejoong released him and faced Yunho. “It’s nice to meet you, Yunho.” Kyuhyun put his hand out and Yunho took it before pulling him in for a hug, which took Kyuhyun by surprise. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Yunho greeted as he released Kyuhyun. “When Jaejoong informed me that you were coming to visit, I couldn’t wait to meet you. He’s told me a lot about you. Congratulations on graduation by the way!”

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun smiled back at Yunho, knowing the man was doing his best to make a good first impression. 

 

Jaejoong stood smiling at the positive interaction between Kyuhyun and Yunho. He was thrilled to say the least that Kyuhyun hadn’t immediately began ripping the man’s throat out like he had sort of expected. 

 

“Come on you two,” Jaejoong interrupted, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “We need to get Kyuhyun home so he can put his things down. We also have dinner reservations.” 

 

The ride back home was filled with laughter and excited talk. Kyuhyun had to admit that even though he wasn’t completely thrilled at the thought of meeting Yunho, he turned out to be alright. 

 

While they were pulling into the driveway, Kyuhyun began collecting his luggage and bag again. 

 

“I’ve kept your bedroom the same since I didn’t know your plans after school,” Jaejoong said as they all stepped into the house. 

 

Kyuhyun ran to his room, dropped his luggage on the floor and placed his messenger bag on his desk before flopping onto his bed. Jaejoong poked his head in and couldn’t help but laugh at Kyuhyun who was rubbing his face into the pillow. Kyuhyun could be such a little kid sometimes.

 

“We’ll be leaving in about twenty minutes. Do whatever you need to until then,” Jaejoong told him with a slight chuckle and then disappeared down the hall. 

 

Flipping onto his back, Kyuhyun looked around the familiar room, glad to be back for a change. He got up and grabbed his phone and laptop from his bag, and brought them back to his bed. Turning on the computer, he went straight to his e-mail so that he could respond to Siwon. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Safe

Date: 16 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Alright, for now I won’t change my e-mail, but I’ll eventually have to! But thanks to you upgrading me to First Class, I was able to fully enjoy my flight. And why can’t I do something with the books you gave me? What do you expect me to do with something that expensive!? Couldn’t I donate them or something where they could be put to better use?

By the way, I got here perfectly safe. Don’t get mad if I don’t respond to you, like you did that other time, because I’ll be out to dinner tonight. 

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun still had plenty of time to kill before it was time to leave and for some reason ZhouMi popped into his head. He hadn’t talked to him in forever. Kyuhyun decided he should send his friend a text. Even if he was angry with him at the end of the school year, he didn’t want to lose him over it. 

 

Hey, ZhouMi. I know we didn’t end on a good note, but text me when you have time. How’s your summer going so far? Apply for any jobs yet?

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun stared at the text for a couple of seconds before pressing send. He wasn’t sure if ZhouMi was going to reply, but it was worth a shot. 

 

Placing his phone on the bed, he began looking at random things on the internet to pass time. Being so entertained by the random things he was searching he didn’t realise Jaejoong was standing in his doorway.

 

“When did you get those?” Jaejoong asked in a shocked voice. 

 

“Oh!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he shut the laptop. “They were gifts. The phone for graduation and the laptop for getting my first job.”

 

“From Yesung?” Jaejoong asked with a worried look on his face. 

 

“No, not from Yesung. Just someone I met who wanted to congratulate me...that’s all.” Kyuhyun couldn’t look at Jaejoong and not tell him the whole truth so he got up and began moving his laptop to his desk so that he wouldn’t have to face him. 

 

“Sorry about bringing Yesung up unneededly. Congratulations on getting a job so quickly. Where are you going to be working?” Jaejoong had relaxed more now and was smiling at Kyuhyun.

 

“SM Entertainment. It’s just a small job for now, but I’m hoping to move up quickly. The man who interviewed me, Park Yoochun, said he was really impressed with my résumé.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile as he explained everything to Jaejoong. 

 

Jaejoong motioned for Kyuhyun to come and start getting ready and Kyuhyun followed happily. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he began thinking about food. Kyuhyun was talking happily to Jaejoong when Yunho appeared.

 

“Do you two want to go alone?” Yunho asked as he leaned up against the wall.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I want us to go out as a family!” Jaejoong explained. “Even Kyuhyun wants you to come along. Don’t you Kyuhyun?”

 

“I really do,” Kyuhyun answered honestly. For the short amount of time he had spent with Yunho so far, he was really starting to like the man more and more. He seemed easy going and he also felt comfortable talking to him.

 

“It’s okay, you two have a lot to catch up on,” Yunho said while making the shooing motion with his hands. “You go have a nice dinner and I’ll tag along tomorrow if I’m not too busy with work.”

 

“Hmmm...alright,” Jaejoong said unhappily as a small pout formed on his lips. Yunho knew what Jaejoong was doing and came up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Come on Kyuhyun, we don’t want to miss our reservation time,” Jaejoong said in a lighter mood. When he looked down at Kyuhyun, he saw he was looking away and making a grossed out face. “Oh don’t give me that,” Jaejoong said as he hit Kyuhyun on the arm.  

 

“Okay, okay. Sorry,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh. “I just don’t need to see a makeout session.”

 

Jaejoong gave Kyuhyun another smack on the arm as he turned back to look at Yunho, who was smiling at the entertainment before him. Seeing the amused look on Yunho’s face, Jaejoong rolled his eyes and began walking towards the front door, quickly followed by a hungry Kyuhyun. 

 

With a wave goodbye, the two of them left and headed towards the restaurant. They got to the restaurant in what felt like no time and were pleased to be seated right away. It wasn’t too fancy of a place, nothing like the place Siwon had brought him for lunch that one time, but nice enough. 

 

Jaejoong flooded Kyuhyun with tons of questions all throughout dinner, barely giving Kyuhyun any time to eat his food. It wasn’t until the end of the meal when Jaejoong finally asked what was probably one of the most feared questions Kyuhyun had been hoping to avoid. 

 

“So...do you have a boyfriend yet?” he questioned as he leaned forward, completely interested in his son’s answer.

 

Kyuhyun had been taking a drink of water at the time the question was asked and ended up choking on it and coughing. 

 

“Umm...well...there is...someone...I guess…” Kyuhyun mumbled out as he tapped his finger against his water glass. 

 

“Weeeeelllll?” Jaejoong leaned over the table more so he wouldn’t miss a word Kyuhyun was about to say.

 

“It’s...um...Choi…”

 

“Choi….?”

 

“Siwon…”

 

“Choi Siwon!?” Jaejoong couldn’t believe what he had just heard his son say. “ _ The _ Choi Siwon!?” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“He’s the one that gave your the phone and laptop...isn’t he?” Jaejoong knew he was right, but wanted Kyuhyun to confirm it anyways. 

 

“Yeah, he gave them to me,” Kyuhyun confessed as he looked up at Jaejoong. 

 

“So what type of man is he!?”

 

“He’s...interesting...intimidating...has lots of mood swings.” Kyuhyun muffled that last part under his breath and took another sip of water. 

 

“What about in bed?” Jaejoong whispered, leaning in even closer to a point where he was now only inches away from Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“What type of question is that!?” Kyuhyun shouted at him. “That would be like me asking you what type of love life you have with Yunho!”

 

“Well it’s very good if you are really interested-”

 

“I’m not! I’m not!” Kyuhyun yelled, stopping Jaejoong before he went into details. “But...good...to say the least.”

 

“You’re not going to tell me any more are you?” Jaejoong asked, knowing that Kyuhyun was going to be as private as possible in this area since Siwon was his first. 

 

“Nope...my lips are sealed...literally.” Kyuhyun laughed at Jaejoong’s confused expression as the man leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

The waiter arrived with their check after they had been talking for half an hour. Jaejoong took it and they walked up and paid. The ride back home was filled with Jaejoong trying to ask Kyuhyun more about Siwon and failing to pry more information from the boy. 

 

“Since you seem so interested in my love life...please tell me you and Yunho won’t go at it while I’m here. I really don’t want to wake up to the sound of you two fucking.” Kyuhyun looked over to Jaejoong, who was rolling his eyes and letting out a deep exaggerated sigh. 

 

“Kyuhyun...Yunho and I are adults. We know it’s not appropriate for us to have sex while you’re here, especially since you barely know Yunho. So we won’t, okay?” Jaejoong took a quick peek at Kyuhyun from the corner of his eye to see him wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead, clearly glad to hear the good news. 

 

Once they arrived back home, Kyuhyun greeted Yunho and then went to his room claiming he was tired and wanted to rest. Now he had the rest of the night to do as he pleased with it. 

 

The first thing he did was check his phone. Surprisingly, ZhouMi had texted him back and the two of them continued to talk via text messaging long enough for ZhouMi to describe how he was having an art gallery showing on the twenty-second and wanted Kyuhyun to come. ZhouMi said he would send two tickets in the mail, one for Kyuhyun and the other for Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun didn’t have the guts to tell him that Eunhyuk wasn’t going to be attending because he was gone. 

 

It was around 9:30pm when Kyuhyun stopped texting ZhouMi. Now that things seemed to be a bit better between them, he felt as though he could relax more. He never liked fighting with his friends, especially ones that he felt extremely close with, like ZhouMi. 

 

Next, Kyuhyun flicked on his computer to check his e-mails. There was still nothing from Siwon. Pouting, Kyuhyun closed out of his e-mail and shut his laptop. There was nothing else much to do. Kyuhyun had wanted to go and talk to Yunho. Unfortunately while he had been texting ZhouMi, Jaejoong had popped into his room saying how Yunho was working on something very important and that he was not to disturb him because he was going to be up late into the night. Then Kyuhyun thought of going to talk to Jaejoong more, but then remembered that he always liked to go to bed early so that he could wake up early in the morning to go for a run. 

 

With all his options exhausted, Kyuhyun decided he may as well go to bed. It was after he had showered, brushed his teeth and was in his pajamas, that he realized just how tired he was. Turning off his bedroom light, he crawled into bed and hugged his covers close around him. It might have only been 9:51pm, but to Kyuhyun it may as well have been 2:00am. His eyelids fluttered shut and he had no problem sleeping soundly. The feeling of his own bed beneath him was a welcomed feeling after sleeping on the bed at school, the one in the apartment, and the ones at Siwon’s place...even though that one was quite comfy to say the least. 

 

The next morning, Jaejoong came to wake Kyuhyun up. It was already 10:37am by the time Kyuhyun got up and shuffled into the kitchen. Jaejoong was at the counter pouring himself his second cup of coffee.

 

“Do you want to go to that cafe you really like for lunch?” Jaejoong took another sip of coffee, waiting for Kyuhyun to answer him.

 

“Sure, I completely forgot about the cafe. It’ll be nice to go back there again. Is Yunho coming with us?” Kyuhyun peaked out of the kitchen and into the living room looking for the other man.

 

“No, he won’t be joining us today,” Jaejoong said disappointedly. “He didn’t come to bed until 5:30am this morning. He really pushes himself too much sometimes. I worry about him.”

 

“Well it’ll give us more time to catch up anyways,” Kyuhyun said trying to cheer up Jaejoong. “I’ll get dressed and we can leave at 11:00am.”

 

They both decided that was a good idea so Kyuhyun returned back to his room to get dressed. Pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, a red polo, and his black Converse Kyuhyun took a look at himself in the mirror and quickly straightened out his hair. After he thought himself presentable, he shoved his phone into his pocket and headed back out to the living room where Jaejoong was waiting, playing with the car keys in his hand. 

 

The whole ride to the cafe all Kyuhyun did was complain about how hungry he was since he hadn’t eaten anything yet. Jaejoong couldn’t help but laugh at Kyuhyun. It reminded him of when the boy was younger, would forget to eat before going somewhere, and then complained until they would be forced to pull over and get him something. 

 

Thankfully, the cafe wasn’t a far drive and they made it there in fifteen minutes. Once they were inside, they walked up to the counter and ordered their meals. Kyuhyun opted for his favorite, a turkey, ham and cheese sandwich on multigrain bread and a cup of green tea. As soon as he was done ordering, he left Jaejoong so he could go and find a table. There was a two person table up against the wall which was far enough away from everyone else incase Jaejoong asked any more embarrassing questions. 

 

Kyuhyun waved Jaejoong over once he was done ordering and paying for their meal. 

 

“So, when are you starting work?” Jaejoong asked as he pulled out his chair and sat down. 

 

“The twenty-ninth.”

 

“Work? On a Saturday?” Jaejoong questioned as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s the only downside to working with a large company like SM Entertainment. But Mr. Park said it would be better for me to get my two days of training in on the weekend when things are less hectic,” Kyuhyun explained. “But Mr. Park seems like a nice man, I’m excited to be working under him.”

 

“I’m just glad you found a job so quickly. But other than you getting your first job...tell me more about Si-”

 

“Here are your meals,” a waitress announced as she placed their plates and cups down on the table. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

 

“No, we’re good,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile.

 

“Alright, enjoy your meals!” 

 

Once the waitress was out of earshot Jaejoong turned back towards Kyuhyun with an eager look on his face. 

 

“So tell me about Siwon!”

 

“I already told you some things about him though…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich. “What else is there to know?”

 

“How did you meet him? A former college student doesn't just run into a man like Choi Siwon randomly and become his lover!”

 

“You don’t need to yell that!” Kyuhyun lightly shouted as he put his sandwich down and took a sip of his tea. When Kyuhyun set his cup down, he saw Jaejoong staring intensely at him. Knowing Jaejoong wouldn’t drop the topic, Kyuhyun quickly explained how he had gone to interview Siwon in place of Eunhyuk. “Satisfied now?”

 

“My little boy is growing up!” Jaejoong clasped his hands together and smiled at his son. 

 

Kyuhyun and Jaejoong continued eating their food and talking, until all that was left were their drinks. They were sitting there talking about random topics when all the sudden Kyuhyun heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

 

“Kyuhyun! Is that you!?” 

 

“Who is that man?” Jaejoong asked as he looked behind Kyuhyun to see a tall man walking towards them. Since there were other people walking and moving around, he wasn’t able to get a good look at the man who had called out Kyuhyun’s name.

 

Kyuhyun quickly turned his head to make sure it was who he thought it was and was just as quick to turn back around.

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun muttered under his breath. 

  
  



	29. A Way To Escape

Kyuhyun stayed facing Jaejoong as Siwon continued drawing closer to their table. He couldn’t believe that Siwon had managed to find him! Was there a tracker in his phone or something that Siwon could check up on!? 

 

“That is you! Hey, Kyuhyun, strange meeting you here!” Siwon greeted, placing his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. 

 

Standing up, Kyuhyun turned to face Siwon. Kyuhyun was tempted to yell at the man, but didn’t want to give a bad impression of him on Jaejoong. What happened instead, was that as Kyuhyun faced Siwon, the man pulled him in for a tight hug. 

 

Kyuhyun hugged Siwon back and through clenched teeth asked him, “What are you  _ doing  _ here?”

 

“I missed you,” Siwon whispered back into Kyuhyun’s ear after giving it a small blow. “Now don’t be rude in front of...I take it that’s your mother, Jaejoong?”

 

Pushing away from the embrace, Kyuhyun turned back towards Jaejoong who was still sitting and looking confused. 

 

“Okay...umm...Kim Jaejoong, this is Choi Siwon…Choi Siwon, this is Kim Jaejoong, my mother.” Kyuhyun tried to sound enthusiastic while introducing them to each other, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous and still mad at Siwon.

 

“ _ You’re _ Choi Siwon?” Jaejoong was completely shocked and if it wasn’t for the chair he was sitting on, Kyuhyun thought Jaejoong would have fallen over. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kyuhyun’s told me a bit about you. Though I haven’t been able to get a lot out of this stubborn one,” Jaejoong explained, shaking hands with Siwon. As they continued greeting each other Jaejoong continued looking Siwon over, trying to take in everything about the man. 

 

Siwon was wearing a nice suit with his hair styled in a way that gave off the aura of having power and someone who had a lot of confidence. Jaejoong could also tell that Siwon was nicely built by the way the suit hugged his body and from the open collar that revealed a bit of his chest. 

 

“You’re not what I expected. No offence that is! I just…didn’t expect Kyuhyun to end up with someone like...well...you!” Jaejoong exclaimed as he looked Siwon over one last time before taking a step back to give him some more room.

 

“Ha ha! It’s alright. I guess Kyuhyun just couldn’t help but fall for me.” Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun, who was glaring at him as a sign that he should shut up. 

 

“Please, grab a seat and join us,” Jaejoong said as he motioned back towards their table. “I’m not taking no for an answer,” he stated. He moved his and Kyuhyun’s plates and cups to make more room.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Siwon had always been the one telling him that he couldn’t say no, and now Jaejoong had done it to him. 

 

_ Time to get a taste of your own medicine, _ Kyuhyun said to himself as he continued laughing in his head.  _ Let’s see how how you like it now. Maybe you’ll change after seeing how it is not being able to say no to something.  _

 

Happily, Kyuhyun sat down in his seat and watched as Siwon grabbed a chair from an empty table and placed it down at their table. Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was trying to stay calm and look composed, but he also saw a bit of sweat building up on his brow. Was the intimidating Choi Siwon actually getting nervous? Or was it that he was a bit aggravated that someone had told him that he couldn’t say no?

 

As soon as Siwon was seated, he reached over for one of Kyuhyun’s hands and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. Kyuhyun blushed deeply but didn’t pull his hand away, knowing that if he did it would only get him in trouble for later when he returned back home. The younger let Siwon do what he wanted as the man kissed each of his knuckles while looking into his eyes with a burning passion.

 

When Siwon finally lowered Kyuhyun’s hand, both of them looked up at Jaejoong who was looking at them with a small smile. This was the most affectionate Jaejoong had ever seen his son being with anyone, considering when he had lived at home he would lock himself in his room and play video games all day. Jaejoong even remembered when Kyuhyun would take things to a point where he would lie saying he couldn’t go out, just so that he could stay inside and play his games more.  

 

“Kyuhyun, you have a good man right here. Don’t let him get away,” Jaejoong cooed as he happily shrugged his shoulders and looked between Siwon and his son.

 

“Mooooom!” Kyuhyun groaned through clenched teeth. He couldn’t believe Jaejoong had just said that in front of Siwon. Bringing his hands up to his face, he hid himself until he felt the redness in his cheeks going down.

 

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll never let him escape,” Siwon said with confidence. “I’ll tie him down with ropes and chains if that’s what it takes,” Siwon said this with a completely straight face as he looked at Jaejoong. 

 

Jaejoong out a small nervous sounding laugh as he looked at Siwon and nodded his head slowly.

 

_ It’s too bad you don’t know how serious he is right now…  _ Kyuhyun thought as he clenched his fists under the table.  _ And he would do a lot more than just tie me down to keep me to stay with him. _

 

“So what are you here for? I take it you live around Kyuhyun,” Jaejoong said to try and get the mood back up.

 

“I’m here for business purposes. I have a business conference later today, so I figured I would do some looking around. Then I saw Kyuhyun here and decided to come say hello as a surprise,” Siwon explained. “I have to be heading back soon though. You know, to get ready for the conference and all. Can’t have people waiting on me.”

 

“Oh well...I need to go use the washroom quickly…” Jaejoong said as he began to push his chair backwards while looking at Kyuhyun with a small smile. “So I’ll let you two talk alone for a bit until I get back.” Jaejoong got up and walked away, but not before he quickly winked at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun huffed out a sigh. He knew that Jaejoong had done that on purpose and had meant to leave the two of them alone so that they could have some more private time. Even though Kyuhyun loved Jaejoong very much, he was cursing the man in his head. 

 

Once Jaejoong was completely out of sight, Kyuhyun reached over and slapped Siwon on his arm, hard. Having Siwon’s attention, Kyuhyun let out an agitated puff of air from his cheeks and glared at the man. 

 

“What are you  _ doing  _ here!?” Kyuhyun almost shouted as he threw his arms in the air and let out a huge sigh. “I...I don’t even know where to start!”

 

“I told you what I’m doing here, business conference,” Siwon answered. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms comfortably as he confidently smirked at Kyuhyun and licked his lips. 

 

“Don’t bullshit me, Siwon. It’s not a coincidence that you just so happen to have a business conference here during the  _ exact  _ same time I’m here visiting my family.” Kyuhyun was completely furious at Siwon right now. He had left Siwon thinking that getting away from the man would give him some space to think and clear his head. So what else does Siwon do but come to the same place and stalk him out. 

 

“You shouldn't raise your voice so much, people are staring,” Siwon leaned over and whispered. 

 

Kyuhyun looked around and saw that the vast majority of people who were sitting at the other tables were staring at him. This cafe was known to be a quiet place that people would go to have a quick meal and relax and Kyuhyun knew he had just disturbed them. 

 

Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun was completely embarrassed as the people in the cafe continued to give the boy annoyed looks. He always enjoyed when Kyuhyun looked vulnerable and couldn’t help but want to tease him just a bit more. So, leaning over, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun’s face towards his and landed a long kiss on his lips. Kyuhyun tried to push away from Siwon, but the man grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He deepened their kiss and began to force his tongue inside of Kyuhyun’s mouth. Kyuhyun quickly gave up on fighting Siwon off and let the man ravish his mouth,beginning to lean in more to get closer to the man. Small moans were escaping Kyuhyun’s mouth and although he tried to keep as quiet as possible, but couldn’t hide the fact that he was actually enjoying it and wanted it to continue.

 

Eventually, Siwon pulled away and when he did, he looked back up at the people who had been staring at Kyuhyun before. All of them were now nervously looking away, only stealing quick glances at the two of them. Siwon chuckled lightly at the embarrassed looks on the peoples faces since they probably weren’t use to seeing two guys kissing in public, let alone such a passionate kiss.

 

Kyuhyun was wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and panting hard as he covered his cheek with his free hand, wishing that the hottness would disappear. At the moment, he couldn’t even bring himself to look up at anyone in the cafe because he was too embarrassed about what he and Siwon had just done.

 

“D-did I miss something?” Jaejoong stood next to the table, looking at all of the people in the cafe who continued to take nervous glances towards Kyuhyun and Siwon.

 

“Nothing!” Kyuhyun answered almost too quickly. He took his hands away from his face and placed them on the table, earning him a curious glance from Jaejoong. “Seriously, it was nothing…nothing happened,” he stated in a calmer voice as he pulled his hands off the table and into his lap.

 

“Well...it was nice meeting you, Jaejoong,” Siwon pushed his chair back and stood up. “But I need to get going now,” he announced as he pushed his chair back in. “Let me know when you return to your apartment, Kyuhyun. We can do something that day if we’re both free,” Siwon said before giving Kyuhyun a light kiss on the top of the head. “I love you,” he said a bit louder so that Jaejoong would be able to hear him. With that, Siwon walked out of the cafe and disappeared from sight. 

 

_ L-love?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he watched Siwon leave.  _ Does he mean it or was he just messing around with me? _

 

After a couple of seconds of silence between Jaejoong and Kyuhyun, Jaejoong nudged his son in the side. Kyuhyun turned around and was confused at the large smile going across Jaejoong’s face.

 

“You kissed...didn’t you? More than that cute little head kiss he just did, right? You kissed on the lips when I was gone...right!?” Jaejoong asked in a more excited voice while ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair. 

 

“Wh-what!? N-no, o-of course not!” Kyuhyun turned away from Jaejoong, completely embarrassed. “I would never kiss him in public!”

 

“You’ve never been good at lying. Come on, let’s head back home,” Jaejoong said as he motioned for Kyuhyun to come with him.  

 

Both of them walked out of the cafe and towards the car. The whole time they were walking to the car, Kyuhyun was looking around trying to see if he could spot any one of Siwon’s cars or even the man himself. Seeing no sign of Siwon anywhere, Kyuhyun got into the car and sat there quietly the whole ride back as Jaejoong continuously poked fun at him for being kissed by Siwon in public. 

 

By the time Kyuhyun and Jaejoong arrived home, Yunho was tiredly roaming around the house in a sleepy daze with a cup of coffee in one hand. Kyuhyun greeted Yunho and then went straight to his room. He was glad to spend time with Jaejoong, but he was too embarrassed about what had happened at the cafe to talk any more to him currently.  

 

Right away, Kyuhyun sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. He was going to have to do something about Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun sat staring at his screensaver trying to think about what he was going to say to Siwon. He only wanted to send an e-mail to the man. So he didn’t understand why he was getting so nervous about sending one when he had done it a lot before. As Kyuhyun thought, he began moving the cursor around on his screen, tracing the figure on his screen thoughtlessly. 

 

“What’s with that screensaver?”

 

Kyuhyun turned his head and looked at Jaejoong and Yunho standing in his doorway. 

 

“Siwon set it,” Kyuhyun explained as he turned around in his chair to look at the two of them.

 

“But why a giant X?” Jaejoong asked, tilting his head to the side with a confused look on his face. “Does it mean something?”

 

“Maybe it’s his favorite letter? I don’t know…”

 

“Maybe this Siwon guy is into bondage.” Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open, shocked that Yunho had just said that. “You know...one of those giant X things that you can tie people to so they can’t move,” he explained further while he rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the picture on Kyuhyun’s laptop. “Are you alright, Kyuhyun? You suddenly got all pale.” 

 

“N-nothing...nothing…” Kyuhyun mumbled. He tilted his computer screen down to hide his screensaver. “Um...how do you know about Siwon?”

 

“Jaejoong told me about how he’s your lover,” Yunho explained as he placed his hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder and smiled.

 

“Jaejoong!” Kyuhyun whined, slumping down in his chair. “Are you going to tell everyone?”

 

Jaejoong leaned down and hugged Yunho while smiling at Kyuhyun, who was now hiding his face in his hands and turning bright red. 

 

“I’ve only told Yunho and he’s the only one I’ll tell. I was just so happy for you that I had to share the news with someone, and who better than the man I love?” Jaejoong continued smiling at his son, who only continued getting more and more embarrassed. “Come on Yunho, let’s leave Kyuhyun alone. I think I’ve embarrassed him enough for today.” 

 

Yunho reached for the door handle and began pulling the door closed. Right before the door clicked closed, Kyuhyun heard Jaejoong say, “Bondange...hmmm…it sounds interesting...”

 

“Oh God…” Kyuhyun groaned as he turned around to face his computer again and tilted the screen back up only to look at the embarrassing screensaver again.

 

For the next three minutes, he stared at a blank e-mail until deciding to screw it and just write the e-mail and let what happens happen.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Seriously!?

Date: 17 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I still can’t believe what you did today with the kiss at the cafe! And, let’s not forget, the fact that you followed me! Seriously, you need to talk to your therapist Shindong as soon as possible! You have problems that you need to get sorted through! Do you have a tracker in my phone or something that you know where I am!? If so, when I get back I want it turned off or taken out or whatever you have to do! This is NOT okay! You can’t track me like I’m some animal your gathering data on or something!

 

Kyuhyun 

 

Leaning back in his chair Kyuhyun re-read the e-mail, debating if it got his point across that he was pissed, once again, at Siwon. Right before he pressed the send button, he remembered how ZhouMi had told him about the two tickets to his art gallery showing. 

 

p.s. ZhouMi told me about an art showing that is happening on the twenty-second. He is sending over two tickets, but since I don’t know if Eunhyuk will be coming back in time for the show I am making you come with me. If I’m going to be participating in certain “activities” with you and remain friends with ZhouMi, you two need to at least try to get along. We’re going!

 

Now the e-mail was ready to send and without thinking for another second, he did so. 

 

It was only 2:47pm and Kyuhyun felt that he had to do something to keep himself entertained, or else his mind was going to wonder. Knowing his luck, it was going to go straight to Siwon, the exact person he didn’t want to think about. Plus knowing where his mind usually went when he thought too much about Siwon, they were not innocent thoughts. He wanted to make sure he didn’t give himself an erection, because it would embarrass him to death if either Jaejoong or Yunho walked in on him masturbating.

 

Shutting his computer, Kyuhyun left his room and went wandering around the house, wondering if Jaejoong had changed anything since he had last been home. Since he knew Jaejoong could be indecisive sometimes, it was a strong curiosity. Plus he didn’t know if Yunho had changed anything up since moving in with him.

 

Kyuhyun roamed around the house until he came to a door which, if he remembered correctly, use to hold useless junk that they never used. Opening the door, Kyuhyun was shocked when he saw that the room had been cleaned out, repainted and had what looked like a brand new, never touched, piano in it. It had been four years since Kyuhyun had really taken time to play the piano since school had taken over his entire life, and forget about trying to find an open piano on campus since all the music students were constantly practicing. 

 

From past experiences from being in that room, he knew it had bad ventilation and would get hot quickly so he left the door slightly cracked open. Walking over to the piano he noticed a stack of music books laying off to the side on top of a large chest. Kyuhyun sifted through the music before finding a book he was interested in. He had always been good at playing the piano, but wasn’t sure how easy it was going to be for him to play again after such a long break. He hoped that once he started playing that his fingers would remember what they were suppose to do. As he flipped aimlessly through all the different songs in the book, couldn’t help but think of the music books Siwon had gotten him and how he didn’t know what he was ever going to do with them. 

 

_ I should have brought that up when he was around today...I can’t just keep those books...but he says I have to,  _ Kyuhyun thought as he flipped through the piano book in his hand before selecting a song. 

 

Kyuhyun went over and placed the music book up against the piano before going to lift up the lid of the piano and propping it up. Everything inside the piano looked brand new and the piano itself was spotless, not a speck of dust anywhere or a single fingerprint to be seen. 

 

The bench creaked as Kyuhyun sat down and lifted the cover off the piano keys. Placing his fingers on the keys, Kyuhyun did some quick warm ups he remembered, and couldn’t help but smile as the familiar feeling of the ivory keys beneath his fingertips. It felt amazing to be making music like this again after four years of not getting to experience the exhilarating feeling of his hands flying over the keys. 

 

After a few minutes of familiarizing himself with the piano, he focused back on the song he had selected from the music book and stared at the notes on the page. The song he had selected was one he had played years and years ago that he remembered he had enjoyed learning. It was one of the more complex pieces he had ever learned, and he hoped that once he got started that he would be able to play it just as well as before. 

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun took a few deep breaths and relaxes his shoulders, because he felt himself becoming stiff with nervousness. 

 

When he opened his eyes, his fingers began flying over the keys. The more he got into the piece the more he remembered it and soon no longer needed the book to play. Everything was coming back to him and he could see the notes in his head. 

 

Music filled the small room and as he got absorbed in the piece, he found himself beginning to sing the song that went along with it as well. His whole body was becoming a part of the music. Kyuhyun loved the feeling of the music that was erupting in the room and suddenly he felt calmer than he had in days. 

 

For once, when he played, there were no thoughts about Siwon, beginning his new job, or anything. His mind was completely empty besides for the music he was concentrating on. It was just him and the piano, just the way he liked it. Just like it had been all those years ago. This is what was missing from his life right now, a way to escape. 

 

When he finished the piece, he ran one of his hands through his hair with a large enthusiastic smile plastered to his face. Kyuhyun had forgotten what it was like to get completely lost in a piece and to put every last part of your soul into it. 

 

“Wow, you’re amazing.” Yunho was standing at the door with Jaejoong behind him, watching him in amazement with their jaws hanging open. 

 

“Oh, thanks. Sorry...I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Kyuhyun said as he closed the music book and stood up from the bench. 

 

“No, not at all. I enjoyed listening. You also have an amazing voice, if I may say so myself,” Yunho added, leaning against the wall in the room.

 

“Mmm...I’ve missed your singing and playing,” Jaejoong added. “I remember going to your recitals and watching you perform. My talented little boy,” he cooed sweetly as he clasped his hands together and smiled at Kyuhyun. “It’s been too long since I’ve heard the great music you can create.”

 

“When did you get a piano? I never remember having one. We always had to go somewhere else if I wanted to practice.” Kyuhyun began to walk over to the chest with the rest of the music books to return the one he had borrowed. Just as he was about to close the lid to the chest, Yunho placed his hand on the lid and stopped him. 

 

“You can keep playing,” Yunho offered as Kyuhyun looked up at him. “I play myself, which is why I had a piano brought in. I’m not nearly as talented as you seem to be though.”

 

“I’m sure you’re great,” Kyuhyun said to Yunho even though he had no idea how the man played. “Do you really not mind if I keep playing? I don’t want to disturb you if you need to get work done.”

 

“Sweetie, your playing and singing is incredible. It would be a waste for you not to be able to express yourself,” Jaejoong told him. “Especially since you’re not staying here too long, I want to hear as much as I can while I have the chance.”

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll play a couple more pieces then,” Kyuhyun said excitedly at the chance to play more. 

 

“We’ll keep the door open more so it won’t get hot,” Jaejoong said. “Plus that way,  we’ll be able to hear your playing from all the rooms in the house.” 

 

Jaejoong and Yunho then left the room with Kyuhyun standing there smiling. He was beginning to like Yunho even more now that he knew he had something in common with the man. Glancing back down at the book in his hands, he leafed through it until he found another familiar piece and strolled back to the piano where he sat down and began to play again. 

 

Two hours later, Kyuhyun stood up from the piano and closed it just like the way it was when he had stumbled across it. Placing his hands on his lower back, he stretched and let out a loud yawn. He hadn’t meant to play for so long, but it appeared that he was exactly like how he had been when he was younger. Once he began playing it was hard for him to stop and he would sometimes go for hours upon hours without taking a break. He would keep telling himself that he would only play one more piece and that would turn into ten or more. 

 

When he finally left the room, he wondered around to the kitchen to see that Jaejoong and Yunho were setting the table for dinner. 

 

“Ah! You’re just in time, Kyuhyun! Sit down, we almost have everything ready!” Jaejoong exclaimed as he placed plates on the table.

 

“No let me help, you’re letting me visit so I should do something around here too,” Kyuhyun replied as he moved towards the kitchen.

 

“I don’t think so,” Jaejoong stated as he shoved Kyuhyun out from the kitchen. “I’m letting you visit because I’ve missed you and you’ve been working hard. Plus you already helped by filling the house with music for the last couple of hours, that’s more than enough to make me happy. Sit.” Pointing to an open chair, he waited for Kyuhyun to sit himself down before turning back to the kitchen. 

 

Kyuhyun reluctantly sat down and waited until Jaejoong and Yunho finished setting the table and took a seat as well. The whole dinner time Yunho and Kyuhyun spent talking and trying to get to know one another more. Jaejoong couldn’t have been any happier with the sight of his new husband and his son getting along as they were. If Jaejoong wouldn’t have known any better, he would have thought that Kyuhyun was actually beginning to see him as a father figure just like he did with Yesung. 

 

Once dinner was over, Jaejoong was almost just as quick to shoo Kyuhyun away so that he couldn’t help put anything away or clear the table. Going back to his room, Kyuhyun grabbed his laptop from his desk and brought it back to the living room. He plopped down into a comfortable chair and flipped on the television to happily find a historical drama he had not watched in quite some time. 

 

At the first commercial break, Kyuhyun flipped open his laptop and went straight to his e-mail to see that Siwon had messaged him back. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Your Flight

Date: 17 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You may not have liked it but remember, I can do as I please with you since you’re my Submissive. If I want to follow you, I will. And as I have told you before, I do see Shindong and what we talk about is confidential. There’s no tracker in your phone, that would be taking the easy way out and that wouldn’t be any fun whatsoever. I like some challenges in my life to make things more interesting sometimes. 

Regarding your p.s., I’m not thrilled about meeting your friend ZhouMi again, but I’ll come with you only for the reason I don’t trust you alone with him. I can’t trust that you’re going to be safe around him after that stunt he pulled at the bar.

By the way, I saw that you hadn’t bought a ticket to come back tomorrow. You said originally that you were coming back late tomorrow, but I didn’t like the sound of that. So I bought you a ticket already for a 12:45pm plane, which you’ll be on. Don’t worry, it’s First Class again.

 

Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Controlling Much!?

Date: 17 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Why did you think you could book my flight for me!? First you come unexpected to visit me while I’m visiting my family and then you decided you have the right to choose my flight? Controlling much!? The only thing saving you from me punching you in the face when I get back is that you’re willing to come with me to ZhouMi’s art show with me. You should be thanking ZhouMi for saving your life right now!

I’m turning off the laptop now, so don’t go batshit crazy if you can’t reach me. I want to actually enjoy my last night at home, especially since you’re cutting my time short.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun closed out of the e-mail and turned his computer off, placing it on the ground next to the chair he was sitting in. Turning his attention back to the television, he let out a large sigh and rested his face in his hand.

 

“Are you alright? I brought some ice cream that I know you like.” Jaejoong handed Kyuhyun a bowl of his favorite ice cream and sat down on the table in front of him. “You look down.”

 

“Siwon booked me a flight back for 12:45pm tomorrow afternoon without my permission. I was planning on staying here until later tomorrow night,” he sighed out. Kyuhyun took his spoon and scooped a small chunk of ice cream off and stuck it in his mouth, letting it melt slowly as he played with it with his tongue. 

 

“It’s alright, Kyuhyun, he probably just misses you and wants you back sooner.” Jaejoong smiled as he said this, but Kyuhyun could tell that he was slightly upset about the whole situation as well. 

 

“I’m sorry I’ll be leaving so soon,” Kyuhyun said as he stabbed the slowly melting icecream with his spoon to work on demolishing it.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you can always come and visit again when you take some vacation time off from work. Plus, try to understand how Siwon must feel with you away from him,” Jaejoong pointed out. “I can tell you miss him too, so don’t try lying saying that you don’t miss him at all.” Kyuhyun looked up at Jaejoong who had a smug look on his face. “You can’t deny it. I saw the way you were searching for him when we left the cafe.”

 

“I-I wasn’t searching for him…”

 

“Say whatever you want, Kyuhyun. Enjoy your ice cream and the rest of your drama.” Jaejoong looked at the television and immediately recognized the drama that was on. “This one  _ again _ !? Don’t you ever get tired of it?” Jaejoong asked. “I swear you know every line of it.”

 

Laughing, Kyuhyun pulled the spoon from his mouth and dramatically said,  _ “I’ll be the one to kill him. No one else go after him or even think about doing anything without my permission,” _ in perfect timing with the actor on the television. “Nope! I love this one!” Kyuhyun turned to pay his full attention back to the television and took another, larger, bite of ice cream. “Thanks for this!” he quickly shouted while lifting the bowl, and Jaejoong walked back towards the kitchen to finish washing dishes with Yunho. 

 

The drama Kyuhyun was watching didn’t end until 10:30pm because of all the commercials that were stuck in. That was one thing he hated about not having the DVD with him, but it was still worth it to watch whenever it played on television. 

 

Turning the television off and grabbing his laptop, he moved to the kitchen to place his bowl and spoon in the sink. Kyuhyun turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room and headed towards his room. He decided since it was late that he would shower in the morning to avoid making any unnecessary noise. 

 

As he crept down the dark hallway he passed by Jaejoong’s room and heard light snoring coming from behind the closed door. At least he knew that Jaejoong was keeping up his end of the promise of the two of them not messing around while he was here.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun reached his room, he put his computer on the desk and stripped out of his clothes and, being only in his boxers, hopped onto his bed. Reaching over towards his phone, he made sure this time to set an early alarm so he would have time to wake up, shower, eat, and repack everything. Kyuhyun didn’t want to be running to his plane like he did on his trip here. As he placed his phone on the nightstand, he realized that he had never turned off his light. Too lazy to actually get up and turn it off, he reached under his bed and pulled his luggage out to search for the slippers he remembered he had packed. Finding one, he took aim at the lightswitch and chucked the slipper across the room. 

 

“YES!” Kyuhyun excitedly shouted before slapping his hands over his mouth. He still had to remember that Jaejoong and Yunho were asleep and that if he woke either of them up, he might as well be dead. Keeping quiet for a couple of seconds, he waited to see if he could hear any footsteps coming down the hall. He knew that at least Jaejoong hated being woken up unless it was an emergency, such as the house was burning down.

 

Slipping under his covers, Kyuhyun reached to check the time on his phone, 10:48pm. His alarm was set for 8:00am, that left him with about nine hours of sleep. Plenty of time...if Siwon stayed out of his head that is.


	30. Do You Love Me?

At 8:00am Kyuhyun’s alarm went off causing the tired boy to flip over and blindly shut it off, almost knocking it off his nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, Kyuhyun adjusted to the light coming in from his window and squinted his eyes to keep the majority of the light out. Unhappy with having to get up so early, he swung his legs over the bed and grabbed the last pair of his clean clothes out of his luggage. He threw them next to him on his bed, not really caring if they got wrinkled or anything. Once again, he had his ripped jeans, but this time he had a dark green, semi-tighter shirt. Yawning, Kyuhyun stood up and left his room in his sleepy daze, almost causing him to walk into his wall instead of through the doorway. 

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun!” Jaejoong greeted cheerfully as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen to see who was up. He didn’t really care who was up at the moment, all he knew was that he wanted someone to make breakfast for him. 

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun mumbled back tiredly, ruffling his bedhead. 

 

“Still not a morning person?”

 

“I don’t know how you  _ can  _ be a morning person,” he mumbled again with a yawn as he dropped his hand down to his side. 

 

“Parents have to be morning people to deal with kids like you. Go shower, I’ll have breakfast ready,” Jaejoong said as if he could read Kyuhyun’s mind. “Then I can drive you to the airport. I’ll make you your favorite breakfast so hurry you and go clean yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and continued his tired shuffle. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the shower and quickly stripped, throwing his clothes by the door so he wouldn’t forget them. Without thinking to check the temperature of the water, Kyuhyun stepped into the shower and was greeted with an unpleasant surprise that sure helped him to wake up a bit more. 

 

“Shit! Cold! Cold-cold-cold!” Kyuhyun yelled as he stepped back out, now half wet and dripping all over the floor. “This is why I’m not a morning person…” he grumbled as he turned the temperature knob and leaned against the wall while waiting for the water to heat up as he rested his eyes. 

 

A couple of seconds later, he reached his hand into the shower to test the water and was pleased when he found it was at a more reasonable temperature. Kyuhyun stepped in and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water streaming over his body. Knowing he didn’t have much time, he took a quick shower. Then he padded back to his room with his towel wrapped around his waist, hair soaking wet, and his dirty boxers shoved under one of his arms. 

 

The door closed with a click behind him and he stood silently in his room. Kyuhyun walked over to his window and took a quick look outside before closing the curtains and removing the towel from his waist. Placing the towel on his head, he moved the the bed and pulled on his boxer briefs thinking about what was going to await him once he got back to his apartment. Would Siwon be waiting for him? Would Siwon be mad? Would Siwon want to mess around with him? Would Siwon, would Siwon, would Siwon...that’s all he could think about. 

 

“Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!” Kyuhyun yelled while shaking his head back and forth. “Why does everything have to be about him!?” he asked himself as he began to think about him even more, especially his body. “Ya!” he shouted again, banging his fists against his head to stop himself before he started thinking too much. Kyuhyun quickly looked down at himself and was relieved that he’d stopped himself before a boner had a chance to form.

 

Frustrated with himself, Kyuhyun began to hurriedly dry his hair until it was only a bit damp and angrily pulled it off his head. Tossing his towel on the floor, he finished getting dressed in a hurry. Since it was only 8:31am, Kyuhyun decided that it would be a good idea to repack his luggage now so that he wouldn’t have to worry about getting it done later. Since his clothes were dirty, he didn’t bother folding them and chose to cram them inside his luggage instead and pray that it would close all the way without too much difficulty.

 

When it came to putting his laptop away, he made sure it was gently placed inside of his messenger bag...he didn’t want to find out how pissed Siwon would be if he broke it so quickly. He double checked to make sure his driver’s license and apartment key were still inside before throwing the bag over his shoulder, grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand, and picking up his luggage to head for the kitchen. 

 

After placing his bag and luggage down, Kyuhyun walked over towards the dining room table. As he sat down, he intently looked at his phone as if trying to will Siwon to send him a message either text or e-mail. It wasn’t until Jaejoong placed a plate of food in front of him that he snapped out of his trance.

 

“Everything alright?” Jaejoong asked. 

 

 _Gah, that question again?_ Kyuhyun asked himself, slightly rolling his eyes. Lately that seemed to be the only question people were asking him. “Mmmm...yeah. Just tired I guess.” Kyuhyun picked up his fork and began poking at the food on his plate. 

 

“Want some coffee to fix that?” Yunho asked from the kitchen while he poured himself a cup. Kyuhyun nodded his head. He wasn’t really tired anymore, but he figured he would take Yunho up on his offer anyways. “Sorry to hear about you going back sooner than expected.” Yunho placed a cup of coffee down in front of Kyuhyun and took the seat across from the boy. 

 

“Eh...it’s alright. By the way, I want to be at the airport by 9:30am. It’s a weekday so it’s going to be really busy…” Continuing to push his food around on his plate, Kyuhyun was trying to give off the vibe that he wasn’t in the mood for talking. 

 

After a ten minutes of silence, other than the light conversation between Jaejoong and Yunho, Kyuhyun spoke up. It was becoming too awkward with such little talk and he felt bad for acting the way he was when he had surprised both Jaejoong and Yunho with his visit.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude...Jaejoong...Yunho...thanks for letting me visit and everything.” 

 

“It’s no problem, Kyuhyun,” Jaejoong said as he reached for Kyuhyun’s hand. “Now come on, eat your food. If we’re going to get to the airport on time, you need to start eating instead of just pushing everything around.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and took his first forkful of food into his mouth. He continued to eat quietly, occasionally laughing at the conversation between Jaejoong and Yunho now that he was in a better mood and actually eating. It would have, after all, been a shame to waste his favorite meal.

 

It was around a twenty minute drive to the airport, so when the clock read 9:00am Kyuhyun began saying his goodbyes to Yunho and packed his things into Jaejoong’s car. 

 

“You can sleep on the way there,” Jaejoong said when he noticed Kyuhyun lifelessly staring out the window, like he was in some sort of trance. “I don’t mind.”

 

“Maybe I will…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he slid down in his seat a bit and relaxed his eyes. 

 

Kyuhyun felt as if he had been asleep for hours when he felt Jaejoong shaking his shoulder gently. Opening his eyes, he saw the airport and Jaejoong getting out of the car and removing his luggage from the backseat. 

 

“Come on, come on. You can’t keep sleeping now.” Jaejoong pulled out Kyuhyun’s luggage and bag from the back and closed the door. “Unless you want to miss your flight that is and make Siwon spend his money on a ticket all for nothing.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open remembering that Siwon would be severely pissed at him if he didn’t make it onto that plane. Missing his plane would probably lead to him getting punished, and he would do anything to avoid another round of punishment. Especially since he didn’t know how rough Siwon would get with him.

 

Opening his own door, Kyuhyun stepped out and stretched. His back hurt after being slumped in his seat for twenty minutes and was actually glad that Siwon had booked him another First Class seat. 

 

As Kyuhyun went to hug Jaejoong, the man whispered, “Do you get kinky with Siwon?”

 

“Ya!” Kyuhyun yelled pushing away. “What brought this up!?” he asked, his face turning slightly red at the sudden, and unexpected, question.

 

“You still talk in your sleep,” the man happily said as he smiled down at his son.

 

“Well then...don’t listen to me or something…it’s embarrassing to have your mom ask a question like that after listening to you in your sleep!” Kyuhyun angrily replied as his face turned even more red. He wish he knew what he had been saying, but there was no way that he was about to ask Jaejoong to tell him any of it. If his mom was anything like he was when he left for college, he would talk about it loudly and proudly with no regard for the people around him all for the sake of embarrassing him even farther.

 

“Awww, always so easy to get embarrassed! You really haven’t changed much.” Jaejoong rubbed Kyuhyun on the head as he handed him his bag. 

 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Kyuhyun pouted as he removed Jaejoong’s hand from his head. “I have to go now.”

 

“Don’t turn so cold just as you’re about to leave. You did that when you left for college too.”

 

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun replied guiltily as he remembered the day he had left for college. 

 

When Jaejoong had tried hugging him and wishing him luck, he had completely ignored him and simply walked to board the plane without even looking back. But he couldn’t help it back then, it would have been too hard saying goodbye. Turning around, Kyuhyun grasped the handle of his luggage and pulled it closer to him. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Jaejoong.” Kyuhyun gave Jaejoong one more hug before turning and walking away. “I’ll make sure to visit again sometime!”

 

Jaejoong couldn’t help, but smile as Kyuhyun walked away and shifted his bag on his shoulder to be more comfortable. 

 

_ Always the same as ever...always the same,  _ Jaejoong laughed to himself as he watched his son walk away and almost run into a business man. “You’re never going to change are you?” he asked before hopping back into his car.

 

Kyuhyun went through the same routine of getting his ticket and going through the checking points. Once he found his gate, he sat down and took a deep breath. It had taken a lot more time than it had on his way here and he had raced around the airport to make sure that he would make it in time. He had arrived at the airport around 9:25am and it was already 10:42am. 

 

Choosing a chair where his back would be facing the wall, Kyuhyun pulled out his laptop and turned it on. There was still nothing from Siwon, so he decided to fill the man in on what was happening.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Yawn

Date: 18 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m bored at the airport…

 

Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Perfect Timing

Date: 18 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You caught me at a good time, I was just checking my e-mail. Sadly, I cannot keep you entertained at the moment. I have a meeting in a couple of minutes. I hope that you have a good flight. I’ll have Hankyung come and pick you up from the airport. He’ll be waiting for you once you arrive. He’ll bring you back to your apartment and I’ll meet you there after I finish my meeting. 

 

Siwon

 

_ I guess that’s to be expected...he does run a lot of companies after all. I’ll just...see him later,  _ Kyuhyun told himself as he let out a large sigh.

 

For the next half hour, Kyuhyun continued surfing the web and watching random videos with his headphones plugged into the computer. He hadn’t had time to put any games on his laptop yet, which saddened him since that was his ultimate way to keep himself entertained in times like these. Shutting down his laptop, he placed it back in his bag and pulled out his cell phone. Kyuhyun missed Eunhyuk and talking to him. At a time like this when he was unsure about Siwon and how he felt about him, Kyuhyun wanted his best friend to talk to since he had more experience with this kind of situation. Since it was 11:13am that meant it would only be 4:13am in Hawaii...far too early for Eunhyuk to text or call him back. Despite the fact that Eunhyuk wouldn’t answer right away, Kyuhyun sent him a text.

 

When are you coming back? I need to talk to you…

-Kyu

 

After sending that text off, he selected Siwon’s name. The messages popped up and Kyuhyun began flipping through them. There was still plenty of time before he was suppose to board the plane and he had nothing to do. He figured that he would just send Siwon another message even though there was no guarantee that he would get a response any time soon. 

 

I’m still bored.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun leaned back in his seat and flipped his phone a couple of times in his hand as he waited to see if he would get any response. A couple of minutes passed and he was losing hope that Siwon would send him a message back. Just as he was about to put his phone in his bag along with his computer, it vibrated violently in his hand.

 

I’m in a meeting. I shouldn’t be sending you a message back, but I couldn’t just ignore you. And being bored isn’t good. I’ll make sure you’re entertained thoroughly tonight.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun read the text and nearly dropped his phone onto the floor when he read the last part Siwon had sent him. Looking around, Kyuhyun was glad that no one was looking at him since he was sure his face was red and that he had an embarrassed look on his face.

 

Siwon! Don’t go sending things like that...it’s embarrassing, and what if someone looks over my shoulder and see’s that text? When does your meeting end?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone else sees it all they’ll know is that you have something going on tonight, there is nothing sexually suggestive about that text so don’t worry. My meeting won’t end until around 5:00pm. Why? Can’t wait for me tonight? Do you just want me that badly? Are you imagining things as you wait?

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m just curious…shouldn’t you stop texting now? And don’t be ridiculous! I wouldn’t start to think of things like that in the airport!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don’t lie to me. I know it’s more than curiosity and that you’re more than capable of thinking dirty thoughts even if you’re in an airport. You did tell me you love me. The meeting is boring now anyways, texting a bit now won’t hurt. I can always just say it’s an urgent matter if I draw any attention. Since I run the business I’m in the meeting for, it’s not like they can fire me or reprimand me in any way.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you love me?

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun held his breath as he waited for the response to come. It was taking Siwon a bit longer to answer this time and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to get an answer at all. Had he just stepped on a landmine? More and more time continued to pass and Kyuhyun realized that he was making his knuckles turn white because of how hard he was holding onto his phone. Kyuhyun noticed that he was beginning to bite the inside of his bottom lip so much that it was starting to feel raw. Just as he released his lip, his phone vibrated in his hand again.   
  


I already told you, I don’t love my Submissives. Never have...never will. That’s my rule.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun started down at that last text message from Siwon and let out a shaking breath as he nervously ran his tongue over his lips. Was he wasting his time worrying about Siwon so much if the man wasn’t going to share the same feelings? 

 

_ So when he said he loved me...that was just an act in front of Jaejoong? It didn’t even mean anything? He was just toying with me to get me riled up and to make himself seem good in front of Jaejoong?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself all of these questions and clutched his phone so hard that he could have sworn he heard it creaking in protest. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and had to place his hands in his lap so that he could work on gathering himself back together.

 

For some reason, this began to bother Kyuhyun more than it probably should have. Siwon had told him before that he didn’t, couldn’t, love his Submissives. He already knew this information, but it still made him think. 

 

It was 11:33am, Kyuhyun had been staring at the last message for around ten minutes now when all of the studden another came in.

 

Don’t think about things too much. It is what it is. I’ll see you later tonight.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers hovered over the keyboard wonding if he should forget about Siwon for now or reply. Just when he was about to reply, however, an announcement was made that his plane had arrived and that everyone could begin boarding. 

 

Tossing his phone into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and rolled his luggage onto the plane after presenting his ticket. Once again, he placed his luggage in the overhead compartment and placed his bag in his lap. Fishing out his phone, he looked at the text again before closing out of Siwon’s messages and selecting Eunhyuk again. 

 

Eunhyuk...I REALLY need to talk to you. Why are you gone!?

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun was about to turn his phone off when he got a text message. To his surprise, he found it was from Eunhyuk. He had no idea what his friend was doing texting him at 4:40am in the morning, but opened it up anyways. 

 

What’s wrong? Did Siwon do something!? I swear, if he hurt you I won’t hold back the next time I see him!

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are you doing up? I figured you would text me back later.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...morning activities….ya know? Now answer me, does this have to do with Siwon? Has he done something to you!?

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TMI! But yeah...I’m not completely sure about him. What should I do? I think I love him one moment and then the next I’m not sure. You’ve gone out with other guys before...what do I do?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, this is the first time you’ve ever been interested in someone I guess so you have no idea about anything. Plus it’s your first boyfriend and you gave him your virginity, you’re just making things harder on yourself. Give him a chance Kyuhyun, you seemed crazy about him before and everyone has rough times.

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess you’re right. Well...I hope I didn’t interrupt your...morning activities...too much. I’ll talk to you later and let you get back to whatever your activities were.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun figured that Eunhyuk would most likely have gone back to his interrupted activities with Donghae since he wasn’t getting a text back. He shook his head as different unwanted images began coming into his head. There was still about an hour left before the plane would be taking off so Kyuhyun took this time downloading a couple of free apps onto his phone so that he could keep his mind off Siwon and to merely keep himself entertained. 

 

Soon the hour was up, Kyuhyun’s phone was off and put away, and the plane was running down the runway, preparing to take off. This time Kyuhyun was a little more use to the feeling of take off, even though he still gripped the arms of his seat as if his life depended on it. Once in the air and going steady, Kyuhyun decided it would be simpler to sleep. Pillow and cover out, Kyuhyun curled up on his seat and fell asleep. 

 

~~~~

Eunhyuk and Donghae’s Hotel Room

 

Eunhyuk closed his phone and tossed it off the bed and onto the floor, not caring at the moment what happened to it. For all he cared for, it could break at the moment because all he cared about was the man between his legs who was paying him the attention he wanted. Turning his attention back to Donghae who was gingerly kissing the inside of his thighs, Eunhyuk smiled and let out a small moan. 

 

“Finally! You were paying more attention to that phone than you were me,” Donghae stated, lifting his head up and moved his face up to Eunhyuk’s. “What was that all about?”

 

“Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk answered before pecking Donghae on the lips. “He seems confused about Siwon, that’s all.”

 

“Mmm, that brother of mine...always causing problems.” Going silent, Donghae moved his head down to Eunhyuk’s neck and began to lick him down to his collar bone. “Let’s continue this talk later...I can’t hold back much longer anymore and I don’t want the mood to be ruined.” 

 

“So much energy in the morn-Ahnn! Donghae…” Eunhyuk panted heavily.

 

Donghae smiled at the reaction he received from Eunhyuk. He could never get enough of Eunhyuk’s sensual voice. He wanted to make Eunhyuk moan more and call out for him.

 

Eunhyuk was leaning up against the headboard, tilting his head back against it and gripping the top of the headboard with one of his hands. He used the other to grip one of Donghae’s hands that was placed by his hip on the mattress. 

 

Biting down on Eunhyuk’s nipple caused the boy to begin grinding his hips in anticipation of what he knew was going to come. Eunhyuk’s half formed erection was now completely hard and beginning to leak pre-cum. Donghae continued teasing Eunhyuk’s nipple, licking it, flicking it with his tongue and biting down on it.

 

“L-let me d-do s-something for you,” Eunhyuk begged as he tilted his head down and watched Donghae. 

 

Donghae bit down harder on Eunhyuk’s nipple before sucking it hard and then removing his mouth. 

 

“I brought you here because I felt like spoiling you...so I’m going to spoil you,” Donghae explained. 

 

With a tight grip on Eunhyuk’s hips, Donghae dragged the younger down so that he was laying flat on his back. Eunhyuk was startled at the sudden movement and couldn’t help, but stare up at Donghae in shock. Donghae was being more forceful than he had even been so far, but Eunhyuk couldn’t say that he didn’t like it. As Eunhyuk stared up at Donghae, the man moved so that he was positioned over him. 

 

Leaning down, Donghae began attacking Eunhyuk’s neck with his mouth, sucking and biting hard, making sure to leave his marks all over the boy. It might be early in the morning, but sleeping naked with Eunhyuk always managed to get him up. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Donghae asked as he stared down at Eunhyuk panting beneath him. “Or are you too flustered to answer?”

 

“You know what I always want.” Eunhyuk moved his hands up around Donghae’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Make love to me, Donghae. I want you so much.” 

 

“You’re adorable when you act needy.” Donghae shuffled down the bed a bit so that his head was now at Eunhyuk’s abs and nuzzled his head against them, causing his hair to tickle Eunhyuk. 

 

Eunhyuk thought it was adorable when Donghae snuggled up to him since he always put on a serious face when he was around everyone else. Bringing his hands up, Eunhyuk lightly placed them on Donghae’s head and rested them there as he weaved his fingers into the man’s hair. 

 

“Nnhhh! Donghae!” There was a sudden pressure against his entrance and Eunhyuk gripped Donghae’s hair and pulled at it gently. “Do it...just do it.”

 

Not saying anything, Donghae pushed his first finger inside. He could tell it hurt Eunhyuk a little since he hadn’t used any lube, but he was going to make sure to be gentle with him and get him adjusted slowly. 

 

“Aahhnn-nnhh-more...more Donghae…” Eunhyuk moaned when Donghae slowly moved his finger in and out of him. 

 

“Whatever you want.” Donghae kissed Eunhyuk on his abdomen as he worked on inserting another finger. “Does that feel good?” he asked as he began to move his fingers, curling them once they were all the way inside the moaning blonde.

 

“Y-yeah...it feels r-really g-good. K-keep going.” Eunhyuk was trying desperately to move his hips, but the way Donghae was holding him by his hip and crouching over him made that task difficult.  “Donghae I want to mo-aahhhggg! Fuck…” Panting hard, Eunhyuk tightened his grip even harder on Donghae’s hair, almost as if he was going to pull it out. 

 

“Gah...Eunhyuk...my hair…” Donghae groaned and winced in pain. He didn’t want to let go of Eunhyuk since he knew it would be mean having to remove his fingers, so he had to get Eunhyuk to let him go without doing it himself. Eunhyuk still didn’t ease his grip and then an idea came into Donghae’s mind that he was sure would get the younger to release him before he had two giant clumps of hair missing. “If you don’t let go...I’ll stop,” he said as he slowly began to pull his fingers out ever so slightly.

 

Eunhyuk gasped and immediately dropped his hands away from Donghae’s head and switched to gripped at the bed sheets beneath him, already damp with sweat. 

 

Moving his kisses lower and lower, Donghae soon reached Eunhyuk’s pubic hair. Stopping momentarily, he looked up at Eunhyuk whose face displayed pure pleasure. Still looking at the boy, he inserted a third finger only to watch Eunhyuk’s eyes fly open and then flutter back closed. The latter leaned his head back and relaxed so that Donghae could move his fingers even farther in to stimulate him more. 

 

“Can I?” Donghae asked. “I want to fuck you right now.” As he waited for Eunhyuk’s answer, he began scissoring his fingers to try and convince Eunhyuk just a little bit more. “You know my dick would feel a lot better than my fingers,” he pointed out.  

 

Releasing one of his hands from the bed sheets, Eunhyuk moved it to his leaking erection. Eunhyuk began to stroke himself as he nodded his head, and let small whines and moans out at the feeling of Donghae’s fingers. 

 

Donghae continued to move his fingers a couple more times before withdrawing them from the boy’s hole, which seemed determined to keep them sucked in. With nothing inside of him, Eunhyuk began to quicken his own strokes on his erection, continuing to stimulate himself as he waited impatiently for Donghae to penetrate him. 

 

Donghae slowly adjusted himself so that he was positioned at Eunhyuk’s entrance, and lightly poked the tip of his erection against the puckering hole. As he took his time, he could tell that Eunhyuk was growing impatient with him and just wanted him inside of him already. 

 

“I love you,” Donghae told Eunhyuk who looked up at his with lust filled eyes. 

 

“I love you, too,” Eunhyuk moaned back as he continued stroking himself. “I love you so much.”

 

Smiling, Donghae slowly entered Eunhyuk who seemed tighter than he normally was, even though he had spent some time stretching him out. Eunhyuk let out a long, loud, pleasured moan as Donghae slowly buried himself farther inside of him. As soon as Donghae was fully inside of him, Eunhyuk gripped his aching cock harder, trying not to cum right away from the completely filled feeling he was experiencing. 

 

“M-move…” Eunhyuk begged as he felt Donghae’s, hot, throbbing cock sitting inside of him.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I may have stretched you, but I didn’t use any lube after all,” Donghae pointed out as he felt Eunhyuk gently give his cock a squeeze.  

 

“It’s fine...I already know any pain won’t last long and like you said, you stretched me...just mov-AH!”

 

Donghae began grinding his hips, forcing himself farther into Eunhyuk before pulling out and slamming back in. He could tell Eunhyuk felt some pain, but the boy also continued moaning in pleasure as he moved around on the mattress. Whenever Eunhyuk made such faces, Donghae couldn’t help but lose control over himself. His thrusts became more sporadic and harsh as Eunhyuk continued moaning beneath him. 

 

Suddenly pulling out, Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Donghae loved watching Eunhyuk’s face whenever they had sex, but he knew he could get in deeper this way. 

 

Eunhyuk was not as big of a fan of the change of position because he had to use both of his hands to keep himself supported, which meant that he couldn’t touch himself. Even though he couldn’t touch himself, he knew that Donghae would bring him all the pleasure he would need. 

 

Once Donghae began moving again, he knew he had made the right choice and Eunhyuk did as well. Eunhyuk let out a moan filled with so much ecstasy that Donghae completely lost it. Pushing all the way inside, Donghae came in Eunhyuk. Remaining inside he felt Eunhyuk’s walls tighten more against him as the boy below him came soon after feeling his hot cum fill him up. 

 

After coming down from his high, Donghae finally pulled out from Eunhyuk and collapsed backwards onto the bed, so that he was leaning on his hands with his legs spread open. Eunhyuk collapsed onto his stomach, breathing hard, and looked back at Donghae. The man was leaning back with his eyes closed, still breathing kind of hard. 

 

_ I don’t want to be ignored yet...I still want more! _ Eunhyuk thought as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

 

Getting up, Eunhyuk crawled over and leaned his head down to Donghae’s limp cock. It wasn’t until Eunhyuk took his first lick that Donghae registered he was there. 

 

“You don’t have to Eunhyuk,” Donghae panted out as he watched what the younger was doing.

 

“I don’t mind. I know you want to spoil me, but I love the taste of your cum too much.” Eunhyuk lowered his head again and began licking the cum off Donghae’s cock.

 

It didn’t take much time for Eunhyuk to make Donghae cum again, this time into his mouth. When he removed himself he leaned over to Donghae and kissed his quickly on the cheek before flashing a smile at him, knowing he had done a good job. Donghae could feel some of his cum left over on his cheek and wiped it off with his thumb. Looking at the fresh cum on his thumb, and with Eunhyuk still leaned in close to him, he ran his thumb gently over Eunhyuk’s bottom lip before forcing it inside of the boys mouth and grabbed the youngers jaw so that he wouldn’t be able to pull away whenever he wanted to. 

 

Eunhyuk gratefully accepted Donghae’s thumb in his mouth as he worked on sucking and running his tongue all over to get every last drop of cum off of it. As Donghae kept his finger inside of Eunhyuk’s mouth, a bit of drool began dripping out of the corner of the boys mouth. The sensation of Donghae’s finger moving around in his mouth was beginning to get Eunhyuk hard again. Of course, Donghae being observant of his lover, this didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

Donghae removed this thumb from Eunhyuk’s mouth, released his jaw, and ran his thumb over his bottom lip again. Eunhyuk moaned softly at Donghae’s caresses and was soon laying down on his back again as Donghae slowly lowered him down. Once he was fully down, Donghae shoved another finger back into the boy’s empty mouth. Almost reflexively, Eunhyuk began sucking and playing with the man’s finger. Eunhyuk continued sucking on his finger and bit down on it lightly when Donghae began stroking his half formed erection.

 

“Don-hah...aaahhhhhh!” Eunhyuk groaned as Donghae shoved another finger inside of his mouth.

 

Laughing at the boy’s desperation, Donghae quickened his pace on Eunhyuk’s cock. He could feel all of the pre-cum flowing out, keeping his cock lubricated. 

 

The more he pumped Eunhyuk’s cock, and watched the boy squirm around while sucking on his fingers, the more aroused he got himself. Donghae let Eunhyuk continue sucking on his fingers for a couple more seconds before he pulled them out and began stroking his own erection which was now standing harder than ever. 

 

Repositioning himself between Eunhyuk’s legs, Donghae lined his erection up with Eunhyuk’s entrance and gently pushed against the puckered hole, but not enough to push himself in. He stopped stroking Eunhyuk’s cock and placed his hands by the boy’s head before thrusting fully into him in one go. 

 

“Ahhh-aaaaahhhhh! Donghae!” Eunhyuk moaned while Donghae thrusted harshly into his tight hole. “AAHHHH! DONGHAE!” he screamed even louder as Donghae hit his prostate. 

 

Bending down, Donghae began kissing Eunhyuk on the lips. Donghae bit the boy’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Eunhyuk complied and opened his mouth so that Donghae could begin roaming his wet cavern, exploring it as he pleased. 

 

Eunhyuk moaned into Donghae’s mouth as the man continued thrusting and grinding inside of him. Needing more air, however, Eunhyuk ripped his mouth away from Donghae’s and began panting. 

 

“Donghae!” Eunhyuk cried out. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I  _ fucking  _ love you!” he moaned out uncontrollably. 

 

“I love you...too, Eunhyuk!” the man grunted back without faltering his thrusts.

 

“More! Harder, Donghae! Please!” the blonde begged as he looped his arms around the man’s neck and held on for dear life. “Aaaaahhhhh! Fuck, yeah!”

 

Donghae felt Eunhyuk begin to tighten around his cock, so he removed one of his hands from next to Eunhyuk’s head and wrapped it around the boy’s leaking erection. Eunhyuk unwrapped his arms from Donghae’s neck and began clawing at the bedsheets for dear life, pulling on them and twisting them around his clenched fists. Eunhyuk tilted his head back into the mattress which gave Donghae access to began attacking his exposed neck. The man licked down Eunhyuk’s neck and gently bit at his adam’s apple, then moving down to his collar bones and giving those a bite as well.

 

“You’re just one...uuhhh…moaning mess!” Donghae grunted as he admired the already forming marks on the boy’s pale skin. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Eunhyuk cried out as Donghae continued pounding into him. “I’m so close, Donghae! Oh yes make me cum!”

 

Pumping the boy’s cock harder and faster, Donghae went back to licking and biting Eunhyuk until he reached the boy’s nipples. His thrusts became even more powerful as Eunhyuk’s back arched off the mattress.

 

“Aaahhhhnn! I’m...I’m gonna cu-AAAHHHHH!” Eunhyuk shouted as cum shot all over Donghae’s hand and his own stomach and chest. 

 

While Eunhyuk was still cuming, Donghae came inside of him from being squeezed so tightly. Panting hard, Donghae pulled out of Eunhyuk and flopped down next to him. Even though Eunhyuk was almost down from his high, he was still gripping the covers on the bed because his body was too riled up to release them still.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Eunhyuk finally panted out as he ran his hands over his face, still trying to calm his breathing. “Can you order room service? I’m kind of hungry after all of that,” he laughed embarrassingly as his stomach let out a low grumble. 

 

“Anything for you, Eunhyuk,” Donghae said as he leaned over on his side and planted a kiss on the boy’s neck, right below his ear. 

 

Letting out another small moan, Eunhyuk leaned away once Donghae removed his mouth from his neck. With one last look over at Donghae, Eunhyuk flung his legs over the bed and wobbled over to the bathroom door. 

 

Donghae snickered as he saw some of his cum beginning to drop out of Eunhyuk’s abused hole, but stopped when Eunhyuk turned around and looked at him.

 

Eunhyuk could feel how much Donghae really loved him and knew that he never wanted this feeling to go away. Donghae was the first person who fully accepted him for who he was and embraced him frequently, unlike his previous boyfriends. Eunhyuk smiled at himself as he stepped in the shower and turned on the water. It might have been cold, but he didn’t mind. As the water pelted down he began singing to himself, filling the room with his voice. 


	31. Are You Happy?

Kyuhyun was shaken awake right before the plane was about to begin its decline so he could place his seat all the way up. At the beginning of the decline, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but cringe as the plane tilted and dropped down. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to get use to flying. 

 

He was never so thankful to be on land again then when he wheeled his luggage behind him and shifted his bag on his shoulder. As he walked out from the terminal, he instantly spotted Hankyung waiting for him. 

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Hankyung greeted him. “May I take your luggage and bag?” he asked as he stretched his hand forward to take Kyuhyun’s things from him. Kyuhyun reluctantly handed Hankyung his luggage, but kept his bag over his shoulder since it had all of his most important items in it. “Did you have a nice trip?” he asked, ignoring the fact that Kyuhyun wasn’t handing over his other bag and began walking away from the terminal.

 

“Yeah, it was alright,” Kyuhyun replied as he bit the inside of his cheek. “Um...Hankyung...did you know that Siwon was going to be in the same area I was staying?” Kyuhyun had stopped walking through the airport and was standing in the middle of the walk way, causing many people to give him a pissed off look and walk around him or nearly collide with him. “He just appeared yesterday out of the blue,” he explained as he looked down at the floor and then up at Hankyung to see if he was going to get an answer. If anyone knew Siwon’s schedule, Hankyung seemed like the person to ask.

 

Hankyung lowered his head slightly and walked up to Kyuhyun. As hankyung raised his head he replied, “Yes, I knew he was going to be there.”

 

“He didn’t have a meeting...did he?” Kyuhyun asked even though he thought that he already knew the answer.

 

“Don’t tell him I told you this but...no...he didn’t,” Hankyung replied with a straight face and an almost blank stare. 

 

“Then why did he come? I...I wanted to get away from him for a while…”

 

“He worries,” the man told him flat out. “Like I told you before, he’s a good man. You just have to give him a chance. Now come on, we’re blocking the way.” Hankyung began walking away, and Kyuhyun followed like a scolded puppy with his tail between his legs as he thought about what Hankyung had just said. 

 

_ Siwon? Worry? Why would he worry about me if I’m not anything of importance to him besides for being his Submissive?  _ Kyuhyun wondered as he continued following Hankyung and avoiding bumping into people who were walking towards him.

 

When they finally reached the car, Hankyung placed Kyuhyun’s luggage into the trunk and then held his door open to let Kyuhyun slide in. Not saying anything, Kyuhyun buckled his seatbelt as Hankyung slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Sitting in silence, Kyuhyun decided to turn on his phone to see if he had any new texts from either Eunhyuk or Siwon. Unconsciously, Kyuhyun let out a sigh of disappointment as he saw no new messages.

 

“Everything alright?” Hankyung asked.

 

“Gah! Why does everyone keep asking me that!?” Kyuhyun screamed as he shoved his phone back into his bag. When he looked up into the rearview mirror, he found Hankyung looking at him with a facial expression that was something between worried and confused. “Sorry...I-I didn’t mean to snap like that…” Kyuhyun groaned as he looked away from the mirror so that he wouldn’t have to look at Hankyung’s expression anymore.

 

“It’s alright,” Hankyung replied understandingly. “There’s not much traffic today so we should reach your apartment in ten minutes or so if I take the fast roads. Is there anything you would like to listen to?” he asked to try and bring the mood back up so that they wouldn’t be sitting there in an awkward silence with a fuming younger in the back seat.

 

“What does Siwon listen to?” Kyuhyun hoped that he could slowly begin to learn more about Siwon through other people, and Hankyung seemed like he would know a great deal. 

 

“He usually doesn’t listen to music when I drive him anywhere,” Hankyung admitted after thinking for a while. “Usually he sits back there thinking about one thing or another or looking through papers for a meeting and what not.”

 

“Ahh...I’m fine without music,” Kyuhyun stated as he nodded his head. 

 

“Alright, just relax then and enjoy the ride then.”

 

Kyuhyun grunted with acknowledgement and slumped down in his seat slightly. He watched out the window silently until he realized they were almost back at his apartment. Kyuhyun grabbed his bag off the seat next to him and placed it in his lap doing one last check to make sure all of his things were in place. Fishing through his bag, he located his apartment key and shoved it into his pocket so he would have an easy time accessing it. 

 

Soon enough, Hankyung was pulling into the parking lot and opening up Kyuhyun’s door after popping the trunk open. After walking around to the back of the car, Kyuhyun took his luggage from Hankyung and thanked the man for the ride even though he knew he wouldn’t have shown up if Siwon hadn’t told him to. 

 

“You know...I could have just called a cab so that you didn’t have to come and get me,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“That would never be allowed. And if it was found out that I let you do that after being ordered to pick you up I would be dead in no time flat,” Hankyung explained. He placed his hand around his throat and swallowed hard with a genuine look of fear on his face as he thought about the hypothetical situation. 

 

“Well...I like you, so I guess it would be really sad if you ended up dead…”

 

Hankyung looked down at Kyuhyun and nodded his head before turning and walking back to the driver’s door. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as Hankyung pulled away before entering into the apartment and making his way slowly up the stairs to his room.

 

Opening the door to his apartment, Kyuhyun placed his messenger bag onto the couch and wheeled his luggage into his room. He dumped it right by the door, too lazy to place it anywhere else. Next, Kyuhyun walked to the kitchen only to remember that there was no food left. His stomach grumbled with hunger as he shuffled back towards the couch. Putting his bag on the floor, he laid down and decided to take his second nap of the day. It took a while to fall asleep since his stomach was begging him for food, but he soon lulled himself into a deep sleep.

 

It wasn’t until Kyuhyun heard the sound of his apartment door opening and closing that he stirred on the couch and began to sit up. Was Eunhyuk back? 

 

Looking over the back of the couch, Kyuhyun saw Siwon leaning up against the closed door with a sly smirk running across his face.

 

“Miss me?” 

 

Kyuhyun grunted as he got up off the couch. He was slightly light headed from not eating much all day, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Looking at Siwon he quickly averted his look to the ground and slightly nodded his head, not completely sure if he had missed the man or not. Siwon had paid him a surprise visit after all and ruined his mood the previous day.

 

Footsteps headed towards him until Kyuhyun could see the man’s feet on the ground, standing in front of his in his expensive polished, leather shoes. There was a tug on Kyuhyun’s chin as Siwon forced his face up. Kyuhyun could only manage to avoid Siwon’s gaze for a couple of seconds before giving in and stared back up at him, not really sure what to expect him to do next. 

 

“I asked, did you miss me?”

 

Letting out a small grunt Kyuhyun tried to pull himself free, only to find himself pulled in more. Kyuhyun couldn’t answer a question he didn’t know the answer to. 

 

“You can’t love me…” Kyuhyun quietly told Siwon. 

 

“No, I can’t. I don’t know how to love someone. I can only use them the way I’ve grown accustom to.” Siwon leaned down closer to Kyuhyun’s face and smiled at him. “So, did you miss me?” 

 

Kyuhyun still refused to answer Siwon’s questions which he could tell was beginning to tick the man off. Siwon released Kyuhyun and took a step back. Thinking that Siwon was going to leave him alone, Kyuhyun relaxed and remained in place, debating if he should come up with some answer before it was too late. 

 

“Siwon, I-Waahh! Hey!” Siwon had scooped him up and thrown him over his shoulder as if he weighed no more than a young child.

 

“I don’t like Submissives who can’t answer simple questions. I think some punishment is in order,” Siwon stated. 

 

Kyuhyun knew he was going to be taken to his room and that Siwon was most likely going to spank him since that seemed to be his favorite punishment for him. 

 

“Put me down!” Kyuhyun yelled as he began to struggle against Siwon by kicking his legs and slamming his fists down on the man’s back. “I said, put me d-OUCH!” A hand landed harshly on Kyuhyun’s ass, causing him to stop struggling almost instantly to avoid another hard smack. Now that he had stopped struggling, Siwon was able to being walking to his room more carefully.

 

The door to Kyuhyun’s room was flung open and the younger was tossed onto the bed like a sack of rice. Kyuhyun’s body bounced a couple of times on the mattress before he settled down. 

 

Siwon slammed the door shut and walked up to Kyuhyun, who was just beginning to sit up. The man couldn’t help but evilly smile as he saw some fear expressed on the younger’s face.  

 

“Pants off...now!” Siwon undid the first three buttons on his shirt as he watched Kyuhyun begin to slowly undo his pants and slide them off. Soon the boy was sitting on the bed in only his shirt as he fought the urge to cover himself up. Siwon sat down on the edge of Kyuhyun’s bed and let out a heavy sigh. “Get into the position,” he ordered sternly as he pat his lap and waited for Kyuhyun to do as he was told.

 

Wincing at the command, Kyuhyun did as he was told. He knew what was going to happen and cringed slightly at the pain he knew was going to come very shortly. Though he wasn’t happy with his current situation, he knew that things would only get worse if he didn’t do as he was told and decided that complying with Siwon’s command was going to be the simplest thing to do. 

 

“Happy now?” Kyuhyun asked as he positioned himself and waited for Siwon to begin his punishment. 

 

“Ask me that, once we’re done. Don’t make any noise, but make sure to keep count of how many times I spank you,” Siwon instructed him.

 

Unlike the last time Kyuhyun was punished, there was no warning before Siwon made his first blow which was made right in the center of his ass. There were no gentle caresses this time between blows to try and soothe him like last time. Kyuhyun fought to keep his cries in with each smack that landed on his ass. This time his punishment hurt a lot worse because the blows kept landing on the same place, making his ass feel extremely tender and sensitive with a strong stinging sensation. 

 

“How many times have you been struck?” Siwon asked the next time he lifted his hand from the younger’s red ass and flexed his fingers a couple of times.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Kyuhyun mumbled out as he tried to steady his voice, not wanting Siwon to know just how much this was hurting him. 

 

“Ten more strikes then. Count them aloud this time.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could reply, Siwon was already lowering his hand at a fast pace, slamming it down once again in the same place. 

 

“Mmpphhh…one…” Kyuhyun managed to groan out in pain. “T-two…” he grunted out at the next quick blow. “Three...four...aahnn...f-five!” Siwon was no longer going at a regular place, he was randomly slapping Kyuhyun, surprising the boy with each new unanticipated blow. “Six...seven…eight...n-nine…” Kyuhyun cringed as he tried to anticipate when Siwon would strike him next. A couple of second passed before Kyuhyun dared to look back at Siwon. When he looked back he saw Siwon raising his hand and scrunched his eyes closed before Siwon’s hand made contact with his ass again, this time with his fingers spread to cover more space on his ass. “TEN!” Kyuhyun screamed out in pain. 

 

Kyuhyun could feel the intense stinging sensation that ran across his ass as he slowly began to relax his body. He hadn’t realized until now how tense he had become during the entire process of his punishment and that he was clenching his fists so hard that his nails had left small crescent indents in his palms. 

 

“A-are y-you...happy?” Kyuhyun asked again now that his punishment was finished. 

 

“Now I am,” Siwon huffed out. “Now it’s your turn to answer a question. Why didn’t you answer me before when I asked you if you missed me?”

 

“I planned to get away so that I could think if I meant what I really said about loving you,” Kyuhyun began to explain in a shaking voice. “Then...you showed up and took me by surprise. When I messaged you earlier today, you told me the same thing about how you couldn’t love me...and then again just a couple of minutes ago. Can I really miss someone who doesn’t even love me back? Can I really miss someone so badly if I’m unsure if I even love them?” Kyuhyun was glad that he hadn’t moved from his previous position, because he wasn’t sure if he could have looked at Siwon and told him what he just had. If he had to have faced Siwon, he might have begun crying because he was feeling too many emotions. Confusion...sadness...anger...all towards Siwon, all at the same time. 

 

“Do you like what I do to you? The sex, the punishment, everything I did in that room?”

 

“I don’t...mind it, if that’s what you’re asking,” the younger muttered out as he made sure Siwon wouldn’t be able to see his face.

 

“Then what’s this?” Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun and pulled him onto the bed so that he was laying on his back. “An erection from just being spanked by me? I think you like the punishments more than just not minding them.”

 

“N-no!” Kyuhyun shook his head violently and clamped his eyes shut, trying to reject reality.

 

“Yes, Kyuhyun. You like it when I punish you and fuck you. Don’t you?”

 

Kyuhyun laid still as he looked up at Siwon, knowing that the man was right. He did like it when Siwon had sex with him, and sometimes he liked it more when he was being punished by him even though it hurt a bit. Like his previous punishment, it might have hurt but that didn’t mean he hadn’t enjoyed it. A slight blush began to run over Kyuhyun’s face as he turned his face away from Siwon.

 

“I knew it.” Siwon leaned down and landed a kiss on Kyuhyun’s hot cheek. “I may not love you, Kyuhyun, but I’ve done many new things that I’ve never done with any other Submissive before. That must mean something to you.”

 

“Do you feel anything for me? Besides being your fuck toy?”

 

“What did you call yourself? My what!?” Kyuhyun could hear the tension in Siwon’s voice. Obviously he had just done something he shouldn’t have, but it was too late to take back what he had already said. 

 

“Your...fuck toy,” the younger repeated in a quieter voice as he tried to sink into the mattress more to get farther away from Siwon.

 

“What makes you thin-”

 

“That’s all you use me for!” he shouted, no longer wanting to remain quiet. “You tell me when you’re coming over or when I have to be at your place and that’s all we ever end up doing! Either you fuck me or I get punished!”

 

Siwon scoffed, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Kyuhyun. It seemed absolutely ridiculous that Kyuhyun could be saying something like this to him with such a straight face.

 

“You aren’t just a fuck toy to me,” Siwon told him through clenched teeth as he tried to remain calm. “You’re my Submissive, you make me happy and I try to do the same for you. And would you really think I only see you as my fuck toy if you’re the only Submissive I’ve ever had who has met my family?”

 

“I-I’m the first to meet...your family?” Kyuhyun turned his head so that he was facing Siwon again and leaned up to kiss the man. He wasn’t sure why knowing that had made him so happy, but he knew that it had to mean something. Siwon was shocked by the sudden action Kyuhyun had finally made and just how passionate the kiss had been. For a change, the man was staring wide eyed at Kyuhyun and beginning to blush. “Hankyung told me you were a good man, and that I just have to give you a chance,” Kyuhyun explained as he pulled himself away and fully laid back on the mattress while panting to catch his breath again.  

 

Grabbing Kyuhyun by his waist, Siwon moved the boy farther on the bed so that he could position himself fully between the younger’s legs. 

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and grunted as he was tossed on his bed and by the time he was opening his eyes again, he saw Siwon removing three of his fingers from his mouth and moving them towards his entrance. Just as Kyuhyun positioned himself to lean up, Siwon pushed all three of his fingers inside his entrance at once and buried them all the way inside of him.  

 

“Ouch! Fuck, Siwon! Not all at once!” Falling back onto the bed Kyuhyun grabbed the sheets above his head and screamed at the searing pain, praying it would subside quickly since he hadn’t been touched down there for a while now. 

 

Siwon wasted no time before moving his fingers inside of Kyuhyun, stretching him, preparing his tight ass. The quick movements caused more pain for Kyuhyun, who was trying to fight back tears. Siwon wasn’t finding his prostate and he didn’t know if he was doing this to tease him or not. 

 

The pain was slightly going away the more Siwon played with him, but not fully. Kyuhyun was beginning to move his hips slightly, urging Siwon to search deeper inside of him. Kyuhyun released one of his hands from the sheets and began to move it down his body and towards his own entrance. Kyuhyun moved his fingers so that he could feel Siwon’s fingers as they moved in and out of him. As Siwon’s fingers moved out, Kyuhyun took the chance and stuck two of his own fingers in. 

 

“Ahh...it’s so tight…” Kyuhyun moaned as he began moving his own fingers along with Siwon’s. 

 

Raising his eyebrows in shock of what the younger had just done, Siwon continued moving his fingers along with Kyuhyun’s a couple more times before pulling them out. He expected Kyuhyun to pull out as well and was shocked when he saw Kyuhyun put in not one, but two more of his own fingers in. Siwon could feel his own erection aching inside of his pants. In the time it took Siwon to remove his pants and boxers, Kyuhyun had moved his other hand to his leaking erection and was moving his hand up and down at a fast pace.

 

“Don’t be so eager,” Siwon said as he removed Kyuhyun’s hand from his cock and pinned it to the bed with a tight grip around it. “I don’t want you cuming by yourself. I need to make you feel pleasure.” Taking his other hand, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s other wrist and forced the boy to remove his fingers from his hole. Now Kyuhyun was left with no pleasure and began fighting against Siwon’s grip. “If you stop fighting me I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Kyuhyun stopped struggling instantly and opened his legs up wider as he ground his hips in the mattress in anticipation. Siwon positioned himself against Kyuhyun’s entrance right away and pushed himself in. 

 

“You can’t just push in like that!” Kyuhyun groaned as he was suddenly filled with Siwon’s hot erection. 

 

“Trying to tell me what to do again...when will you learn?” Siwon began thrusting into Kyuhyun, finding his prostate immediately. Kyuhyun wasted no time expressing his feelings towards Siwon as loud moans flew from his mouth. “If you keep making sounds like that I’m not going to be able to last long.”

 

“Siwon! Fuck me harder, it hardly feels like you’re doing anything!” Kyuhyun moaned, knowing this would get Siwon riled up. “Ahhnn! Siwon go harder! Fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow!” Kyuhyun moaned louder.  _ Maybe if I can just get him to fuck me hard enough...I’ll forget about everything that happened today and I’ll just be numb to it, _ the younger thought as he felt Siwon penetrating him repeatedly.

 

Siwon released one of his hands from one of Kyuhyun’s wrists and moved it to cover the boy’s mouth. Kyuhyun had managed to get Siwon to begin fucking him harder, but he could also tell that Siwon didn’t want to hear his voice right now and just wanted to concentrate on dominating his body. 

 

Kyuhyun’s first instinct was to reach his freed hand up to the one covering his mouth and try to rip it away, but Siwon had too tight of a grip on him and Kyuhyun couldn’t free his mouth. Even as Kyuhyun tried turning his head away to loosen Siwon’s grip, he found it useless. The grip the man had over his mouth really began to hurt and he was beginning to worry that he was going to have bruises on his face by the end of this. 

 

Feeling himself and Siwon nearing their peaks he released his grip on Siwon’s hand and moved it to his throbbing erection which was leaking so much pre-cum that his whole erection was lubricated with it. Kyuhyun began to move his hand as Siwon’s thrusts became harder and deeper. It did still hurt a bit since Siwon hadn’t prepared him too much and hadn’t used any lube before entering him, but that was okay. It would help to numb the possible feelings that he could possibly have towards the man.

 

“Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun...I think I might lo-Ahhhgg!” Siwon was about to say that he might actually love Kyuhyun. Before he could finish his sentence, he came hard into Kyuhyun which in turn caused Kyuhyun to cum over his own hand and stomach while moaning into the hand which Siwon still held firmly over his mouth. 

 

The hand covering Kyuhyun’s mouth was removed after they both came and Siwon’s lips crashed into his. Siwon continued kissing Kyuhyun as he pulled out from the boy only to hear him whimper at the loss of his cock. As they kissed, Siwon also released the younger’s other wrist and placed both of his hands on either side of the boy’s face. Kyuhyun released his own cock after riding out his orgasm and moved his arms to go around Siwon’s neck so that he could pull him in closer and ran his hands over the upper part of Siwon’s back, lightly running his nails over the skin. 

 

At the sudden touch, however, Siwon pulled away and got off the bed without saying anything. Kyuhyun looked over at him and saw that he went over to his clothes and had begun pulling them on with a blank expression on his face. 

 

Something was wrong. 


	32. I Can't Rest Because Of You

As Siwon finished pulling on his pants, Kyuhyun sprang off the bed and towards the man. He tried to grab for Siwon, but the man avoided his touch by stepping to the side. Kyuhyun staggered when he missed his target and stumbled up against the wall by his door, even dizzier now thanks to his vigorous activities. Placing his hand against his head, Kyuhyun waited a moment before moving so he could try to regain his balance. The room was spinning so much right then that it was hard for Kyuhyun to even keep his eyes focused on Siwon as the man finished dressing himself in a hurried pace. 

 

“Siwon...what did you just say?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked up at Siwon again, pushing himself from the wall and balancing, unsteadily at first, on his feet. 

 

“It was nothing,” the man stated quickly. Siwon turned towards the door and threw it open, ignoring the fact that it had almost hit Kyuhyun with it. Kyuhyun slightly flinched at how close the door had come to him, but quickly dismissed it and looked back up at Siwon. “I need to go now,” Siwon told him as he began to leave the room. 

 

Kyuhyun looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was already 8:17pm. They had been so active that he hadn’t realized that it had gotten so late.

 

“Why don’t you stay the night? It’s already so late and you must be tired from your meeting and everything you’ve done today,” Kyuhyun pointed out, watching Siwon walk out from his room.

 

Siwon didn’t reply and continued heading towards the front door. Even though Kyuhyun wasn’t wearing anything, he knew he didn’t have time to even grab his boxers from the floor. Even taking a second to pull something on, Kyuhyun knew that Siwon could be gone and he would lose his chance to try and get an answer from the man. 

 

Jogging down the hallway, Kyuhyun made a grab for Siwon’s shirt sleeve and managed to catch it. He only temporarily stopped Siwon, before the man ripped himself free with little effort since Kyuhyun was feeling so weak and lightheaded. Kyuhyun slightly stumbled, but quickly regained his balance before he could fall over.

 

“Please, stay with me!” Kyuhyun begged as he continued following Siwon to the front door. “Why won’t you answer me!?” he yelled louder thinking that that might grab Siwon’s attention more. 

 

Still, Siwon said nothing. As Siwon reached for the handle of the door, he turned around to face Kyuhyun. 

 

“I can never love you. I don’t know how,” he said plainly with no emotion whatsoever as he stared right into Kyuhyun’s pleading eyes.

 

Kyuhyun dropped to his knees, partly from the dizziness that was overtaking him again, and partly from what Siwon had just told him. Shaking his head slightly, he wanted to convince himself that he was hearing Siwon wrong. He wanted to believe that he was just too tired and out of it and that he was imagining what Siwon was telling him, even though he had already been told this same thing multiple times that day. Mostly, he didn’t want to accept the words coming from Siwon’s mouth. After all, everyone was capable of love...right?

 

“Siwon...why can’t you love? Why do you keep saying you don’t know how to love? Is it because of Heechul!?” Kyuhyun watched as Siwon turned away from him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. There was the sound of the lock sliding into place...Siwon must have made a copy of his apartment key somehow. “SIWON!” There was a tremble in the younger’s voice and tears running from his eyes as he stared at the closed door. “BASTARD! WHY WON’T YOU ANSWER ME!?” the younger shouted at the top of his lungs, tears running down his face and off the bottom of his chin.

 

Kyuhyun’s vision was beginning to waver as he slumped to the ground, no longer able to keep himself held up. He couldn’t hold onto his consciousness any longer and fell to the floor completely exhausted and weak from the lack of food, his activities with Siwon, and the overwhelming emotions that were raging through him. The tears running down his face continued to fall and hit the floor as he laid there, creating a small salted pool on the floor. There he lay, completely limp, sprawled out towards the door still reaching out for the man who had just left him without so much of a care in the world. 

 

_ I may as well be dead to him if he’s going to be like this, _ was Kyuhyun’s last thought before he rested his head on the floor of the apartment. 

 

~~~~

“Bye Donghae, I’ll see you in a couple of days!” Eunhyuk yelled as he ran up to the front of the apartment and through the doors the next morning. 

 

As he ran with his luggage dragging behind him, he worked on trying to straighten out his hair since he and Donghae had had a quick make out session when they had pulled into the parking lot. Neither of them had been able to resist, especially since they were going to be apart for a while. 

 

Eunhyuk had thought it would be a good idea to end his vacation with Donghae early so that he could be there for Kyuhyun, since it really did seem like he was going through something rough. From his own past experiences, Eunhyuk wished that someone would have been there for him when he needed them so he wanted to give Kyuhyun that luxury. 

 

Even though it had been hard, Eunhyuk had convinced Donghae that if they left Hawaii early that he would take time to go on another vacation sometime in the near future. Donghae had been thrilled with that new proposition and had agreed to have the private plane and pilot ready for take off as soon as he could manage it. For someone like Donghae, that meant they could be ready to go within the next couple of hours. 

 

Looking at his watch, Eunhyuk saw that it was only 7:32am which was way too early for Kyuhyun to be up on his own, but he figured he would surprise his friend anyways. 

 

“I should have had Donghae help me up,” Eunhyuk complained as he heaved his luggage up the stairs, cursing the apartment for not having an elevator. “Almost...there!” he exclaimed as he heaved his luggage up the last of the stairs and rested it at the top. Over the last three steps, Eunhyuk could have sworn his luggage increased by at least twenty pounds and felt as though the weight of it was going to cause his arms to be torn from their sockets. 

 

Eunhyuk rested his luggage down next to the door as he fished around in his pocket to find the key. It took him a couple of seconds to locate the key, but once he did he jammed it into the lock and pushed the door open. Expecting the door to open easily, Eunhyuk was confused when there was something stopping it from fully opening from the inside. 

 

At first, Eunhyuk thought that maybe they had gotten a package and Kyuhyun had just dropped it next to the door since he wasn’t expecting company any time soon. Poking his head inside, however, Eunhyuk saw Kyuhyun laying unconscious on the floor. Kyuhyun’s arm was what had stopped the door from opening the rest of the way.

 

“KYUHYUN!” Eunhyuk pushed the door open more so that he could squeeze through and kneeled down next to his unconscious friend. “Kyuhyun!? Kyuhyun, can you hear me!?” Kyuhyun looked pale and there was sweat covering his body, which caused Eunhyuk to begin to panic more than he already was. 

 

The first thing Eunhyuk did was to move Kyuhyun’s arms so that he wouldn’t end up giving him a bruise from ramming the door into him. Eunhyuk quickly grabbed his luggage from the hallway and dragged it in, closing the door behind him. After that was done he raced to Kyuhyun’s room and grabbed a blanket from his bed, and then went to the bathroom to grab a damp towel.

 

When Eunhyuk arrived back to the living room Kyuhyun was already trying to sit up. There was a pained look on Kyuhyun’s face as he rubbed the side of his head with one of his hands and used his other shaking arm to support himself.

 

“Hey, sit still. You don’t look so well,” Eunhyuk told him, holding up the blanket and towel to show that he wanted to help even though he wasn’t aware of the situation. 

 

Ignoring his friend, Kyuhyun attempted to stand up, but immediately fell back down with a loud thud as his quivering legs gave out from under him. There was no way his legs were going to support him right now being as weak as he was still feeling. Kyuhyun had no energy and his head was beginning to spin even more than it had the previous day. As Kyuhyun looked up at Eunhyuk, who was looking scared, he felt as though he could throw up even though he knew that there was basically nothing in his stomach. Kyuhyun placed a hand over his mouth, as the room continued to spin around him, to try suppressing the feeling as he collapsed back onto the floor onto his stomach.

 

Gasping at the sight before him, Eunhyuk raced towards Kyuhyun and shook him gently on the shoulder. 

 

“What happened, Kyuhyun? Why are you like this!?” Eunhyuk looked around the room as if the answer was suddenly going to pop out of nowhere. The blonde really felt like he didn’t know what the right thing to do was at the moment was. 

 

Turning back to Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk rolled him over onto his back and placed the cover over him, ignoring the fact that he was touching his friend while he was completely naked. While he was doing this he noticed a bruise on one of Kyuhyun’s wrists and cursed himself for opening the door on his friend and causing a mark to form so quickly. It wasn’t until he looked over to Kyuhyun’s other wrist that he saw an identical bruise. These definitely weren’t from him, but he didn’t have time to worry about them at the moment. Eunhyuk grabbed the damp towel off the floor and placed it over Kyuhyun’s forehead to try and cool him down a bit since he was still sweating. As he was removing his hands from the towel, he saw there was a bruise on one of Kyuhyun’s cheeks. Carefully, Eunhyuk reached his hand down and touched it lightly. He could tell that the bruise would most likely be gone by tomorrow since it didn’t look to bad, but it once again raised the question about how he had gotten it. 

 

Eunhyuk got up from the floor and paced back and forth, trying to think of what he could do to help Kyuhyun. He knew he couldn’t just leave him like that and do nothing. There was a moment when he considered calling Donghae, but he knew that Donghae had important business to attend to since he had taken an unscheduled vacation and now had to catch up on all the work he had missed. Thinking of Donghae caused Eunhyuk to remember that the man had given him some aspirin during their vacation to take care of any pain that he might unintentionally cause, and dug it out from his luggage as quickly as he could. 

 

When Eunhyuk went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he noticed what Kyuhyun had noticed the previous day...they had absolutely no edible food left. Eunhyuk quickly wrote a note to Kyuhyun explaining that he was going out to get some food and that he would be back shortly. Placing the note, aspirin, and water next to Kyuhyun, the panicked blonde grabbed his wallet and jacket and headed out. 

 

Fifteen minutes after Eunhyuk had left, Kyuhyun stirred and attempted to sit up again, which only greeted him with another spell of dizziness. Placing his hand down for support, he bumped into the glass of water Eunhyuk had left him. Noticing the aspirin next to the glass, Kyuhyun figured it would be a smart idea to take some, even though he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to take it on such an empty stomach. Once his head became less dizzy, he picked up the note Eunhyuk had written him. 

 

Food now! Won’t take long! STAY!

-Hyukkie

 

Flipping the paper over to see if there was anything written on the other side, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He had not expected Eunhyuk to come back so soon or for him to come back to a situation like this where he was laying naked on their floor. That’s when it hit him that Eunhyuk had walked in on him naked. Kyuhyun looked down at himself and was glad to see that Eunhyuk had at least covered him. 

 

Kyuhyun made another attempt to stand up, but only managed to get halfway up before his legs gave way beneath him again. Already landing twice on his butt, he began to worry that he was going to give himself a bruised tailbone. He had already learned from slipping on ice one year at college that having a bruised tailbone hurt a lot, so he really hoped that he wouldn’t be experiencing that pain again. It took Kyuhyun three more attempts before he managed to heave himself onto the couch and sat there as he gasped for air, since it had taken all the strength he had left to get himself up. This is when he was thankful that their living room was so small, because that meant he didn’t have to move around much to get from place to place. 

 

With the blanket draped over his legs, and making sure to cover himself up, Kyuhyun rested his head against the back of the couch with his arms resting at his sides limply. Kyuhyun felt like he had no strength left, not even enough to try and reach for his phone that was in his bag laying on the floor right by his feet.

 

Kyuhyun had no idea how long he had been sitting on the couch before he heard a key turn in the lock, and turned his head to see Eunhyuk enter. 

 

“Are you feeling any better?” Eunhyuk asked as he kicked the door closed behind him and spotted Kyuhyun resting on the couch. Walking over towards the kitchen, Eunhyuk placed the bags of food down on the counter and moved over to Kyuhyun and picked up the glass from the floor. “Why were you laying naked on the floor?” he asked as he placed it down on the table in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“No reason in particular…” Kyuhyun replied, trying not to sound bothered by the question. Rubbing his hand over his face, Kyuhyun tilted his head to face Eunhyuk and looked at him as he let out a puff of air. “Eunhyuk...what if someone...no...what if I said...what if a certain person told me...or maybe...was about to tell me…”

 

“Kyuhyun…” Eunhyuk held his hands up to signal for his friend to stop talking, since he was getting nowhere. “This involves Siwon...doesn’t it? He did something that caused this.” This wasn’t a question, Eunhyuk knew something had gone wrong between Kyuhyun and Siwon. “I should have found a way to get back here quicker.”

 

“No, you don’t have to blame yourself...all this might have been my fault anyways,” Kyuhyun stated so that Eunhyuk wouldn’t feel as bad. “You see, Siwon and I had…”

 

“Sex,” Eunhyuk finished for him with a slight smirk on his face, knowing that Kyuhyun would get embarrassed to admit it in front of him. Sure his best friend might have been feeling like complete crap, but that wasn’t about to stop him from having some fun. Besides, it wouldn’t physically hurt him anymore than he looked like he was already.

 

“Yeah...sex...” Kyuhyun admitted, clicking his tongue a couple of times. “But um...after that...I asked him to stay the night and he...walked away. He seemed mad for some reason. But I hadn’t had much to eat yesterday since we didn’t really have anything here, so that was all my fault for ending up on the floor…because I was so light headed...”

 

“Did Siwon know you were feeling like complete crap? Isn’t he a smart enough man to notice when someone he cares about isn’t feeling well?” Eunhyuk asked as he stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“He possibly knew...I’m not sure though,” Kyuhyun lied as he explained more to Eunhyuk. He knew Siwon had seen him stumble and fall down before leaving, yet the man had done absolutely nothing to help him. 

 

“Liar.” Eunhyuk leaned up against the couch and continued staring at Kyuhyun. “You’ve never been good at lying...he knew...didn’t he?”

 

“Most likely...yeah…he saw me fall and everything...so he must have known that I wasn’t feeling well...” Kyuhyun admitted sadly, knowing that Siwon more than just most likely knew that something was wrong with him. Yet he hadn’t even acted like he had cared or even wanted to help him.

 

“That bastard! I don’t see how he could do that to you!” Kyuhyun could tell that Eunhyuk was truly pissed at Siwon, but also knew there was nothing Eunhyuk could do about it now. “If he loves you why didn’t he stay to make sure you were okay!? What type of boyfriend does that!?” the blonde shouted as he took a tight grip on the couch.

 

Cringing a little at the word boyfriend, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. 

 

“Let’s forget about all of this for now, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun said as he buried his face into his hands. “Would you mind making me something to eat? I haven’t had anything in about twenty-four hours,” the younger explained as he placed a hand over his stomach. Kyuhyun didn’t want to talk anymore on the topic of possible love between Siwon and himself, it just felt too painful. 

 

Eunhyuk didn’t say anything but walked back to the kitchen and removed all the food from the bags, looking for the simplest and quickest thing to make. Since he was in a rush, knowing how long it had been since Kyuhyun had eaten, he ended up dropping a lot of the food onto the floor and seemed to create a larger mess before finally shoving everything either into the cupboards or fridge.

 

“Do you mind some instant noodles? That’s the easiest thing I bought, and I figured you would be too hungry to wait for something that would take longer,” Eunhyuk explained as he held up a package of Kyuhyun’s favorite instant noodles.

 

“That’s fine,” Kyuhyun replied as he reached towards his bag on the floor and retrieved his phone. 

 

Thankfully, the aspirin was beginning to work and his dizziness wasn’t as bad, though it was still there. When he leaned back against the couch, he had to wait for his head to stop spinning before he could look at the screen. 

 

As Kyuhyun waited for Eunhyuk to finish making him his meal, he searched through his phone to see if there were any text messages or e-mails from Siwon. 

 

“I just wanted you to stay the night...to finish what you were saying…” Kyuhyun whispered as he mindlessly pressed random buttons on the screen. 

 

“Did you say something?” Eunhyuk asked as he handed a bowl of noodles to Kyuhyun, who had been spacing out on the couch. 

 

“Just thinking outloud.”

 

“Well staring at the phone isn’t going to make Siwon call or text you so I’d give it a rest if I were you,” Eunhyuk said, knowing what Kyuhyun must be thinking about to be spacing out this much.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said as he took the bowl from Eunhyuk while putting his phone down on the couch next to him. “But this is something I feel like I can’t give a rest.”

 

“I see,” the blonde huffed out as he blew his hair out of his eyes. “Well...maybe putting away things that remind you of him would help,” Eunhyuk offered. “It was always something that seemed to help me at least. And I take it that phone and computer in your bag are from him?” he asked as he spotted the laptop laying halfway out of Kyuhyun’s bag. Knowing that Kyuhyun wouldn’t have the money right now to go out and buy them himself, he had instantly come to the conclusion that they were from Siwon.

 

“Y-yeah they are...but I want to keep these things out incase he tries to contact me. I want to talk to him but...I just don’t want to see him right now.”

 

Letting out a sigh and shaking his head, Eunhyuk’s eyes then went back to the fresh bruises on Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“Hey...Kyuhyun. Where did you get those bruises on your wrists and face from? Did you get into some sort of fight while I was gone?” the blonde asked as he placed his hands on his hips and waited for the answer.

 

“You really think I would get into a fight? No they’re from…” Kyuhyun stopped himself before he could explain his sex session with Siwon.

 

“He gave them to you. Siwon did,” Eunhyuk stated. “What kind of relationship are you in with him?”

 

“It’s nothing, I promise. He just got overly excited and grabbed onto my wrists too hard,” Kyuhyun explained. When he saw Eunhyuk giving him a look that said he didn’t believe him, Kyuhyun continued, “Seriously, it’s okay. They’ll fade quickly anyways.”

 

Eunhyuk let out a loud sigh and tilted his head to get a better look at the bruise on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“What about that one then?” he asked as he pointed to the younger’s face. “Did he hit you or something?”

 

“Oh...this?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed his hand over his cheek knowing exactly where the bruise was. “I stumbled because I was light headed and hit up against the wall,” he explained. After all, that wasn’t a complete lie since he had fallen into the wall after having sex with Siwon and that could have very well contributed to the mark. For all he knew that bruise could mostly be from him running into the wall instead of Siwon clamping his hand over his mouth during sex, even though he knew the second option was more likely. 

 

Eunhyuk sighed, not knowing what else to do at the moment, and walked back to the kitchen to prepare some food for himself. It was already 9:48am and he hadn’t eaten much that day himself and this would also give Kyuhyun a bit more time to think about everything. Shortly after, Eunhyuk joined Kyuhyun on the couch with his own bowl of food and flicked on the television. Both of them watched a drama together and when it ended Kyuhyun grabbed his phone, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and headed towards his room. 

 

“Feeling better?” Eunhyuk asked as he noticed there wasn’t a speck of food remaining in Kyuhyun’s bowl. 

 

“Yeah, I think I just needed some food in me, thanks. I think I’m just gonna go take a nap now though,” Kyuhyun stated as he pointed back towards his room.

 

Eunhyuk didn’t say anything else and let Kyuhyun leave since he knew sleep was going to help him feel better. 

 

As soon as Kyuhyun crawled into bed, still naked, he began thinking about a text message to send to Siwon. He had to think for a couple of seconds before he figured what he was going to say to the man. After all, he didn’t want to create even more trouble for himself. His brain kept thinking until he finally decided to forget about thinking things over too much. Kyuhyun’s fingers typed away at an alarming rate on his screen.

 

I don’t understand...why didn’t you want to stay with me like you normally would? Why wouldn’t you finish what you were saying before you kissed me? Why did you have to act so cold? I can’t rest because of you damnit! How can I rest when I can only think of you even when I don’t want to?  

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun sent the text without much thought to how Siwon would respond to it since all he wanted to do was try to get some rest. He set his phone off to the side so that he could try to sleep, even though he knew he most likely wouldn’t be able to. He was no longer completely exhausted and thoughts of Siwon were flying through his head. 

 

Occasionally, Kyuhyun managed to drift into a light sleep, but even the slightest movements from Eunhyuk in the living room or kitchen would stir him wide awake. When he did wake up, he would spend that time laying still in his bed while attempting not to think about Siwon and everything that was happening, but would only end up failing and ending up feeling even worse than he already did.

 

The next time Kyuhyun checked the clock next to his bed it read 12:27pm...had he really spent so much time trying to fall asleep? Or an even better question, had he really spent that much time thinking about Siwon even though he had called the man a bastard when he left him? If he thought of Siwon as a bastard, why should he even care about him?

 

Kyuhyun was flipping over for what must have been at least the twentieth time when he heard a loud, fast knock at their front door. It was quiet in the apartment until he heard Eunhyuk yelling from the living room. 

 

“You shouldn’t be here! He doesn’t want to see you!”

 

“Move, I  _ need  _ to see him!”

 

Kyuhyun became a lot more alert at the sound of the second voice. That was Siwon’s voice. What was Siwon doing here?

 

“I said he doesn’t want to see you right now! Leave! I’m taking perfectly good care of him so there’s no need for you to be here and disturb him!” Eunhyuk shouted louder, completely forgetting that Kyuhyun was suppose to be sleeping. 

 

Their voices were growing closer and closer and Kyuhyun could hear the sound of Siwon’s shoes pounding quickly against the wooden floor.

 

“I’m going to go in and see him! Now move!” the man said in a firm voice, filled with anger and frustration towards Eunhyuk.

 

There was a shuffling sound in the hallway and a thud against his door before Kyuhyun’s door flew open and Siwon stepped in. A flustered Eunhyuk followed behind, who was desperately trying to pull the man out by clasping onto one of his arms and giving him hard tugs, which were doing absolutely nothing. Kyuhyun instantly grabbed his cover and pulled it up against himself. 

 

“Kyuhyun! We nee-”

 

“No, get out!” Eunhyuk interrupted, still trying to pull Siwon out. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him,” the blonde apologized to Kyuhyun as he flashed him a quick glance. 

 

Siwon turned around and shot Eunhyuk an evil glare before turning back to Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk flinched slightly at the look he received from Siwon, but didn’t loosen his grip on the man’s arm.

 

“I can bite him if you want me to,” Eunhyuk offered almost too happily as he clenched his jaw and bared his teeth in a fierce manner.

 

“Thanks, Eunhyuk, but it’s fine…” Kyuhyun averted his eyes from both Eunhyuk and Siwon and gripped the cover in his shaking hands. “I’ll talk to him if he came here to see me.”

 

“But Kyuhyun-”

 

“It’s fine...please…” the younger interrupted. Kyuhyun was trying to keep his voice steady, but even he knew it was wavering. 

 

Eunhyuk didn’t like the thought of leaving the two of them alone since it had partially been Siwon’s fault for him finding Kyuhyun unconscious on the floor that morning. He thought about what he should do, but he didn’t want to make Kyuhyun any more emotional than he already was. He decided to trust his friend this time and do what he asked. 

 

“Fine,” Eunhyuk growled out. With detest Eunhyuk walked out of Kyuhyun’s room and closed the door behind him, expecting that the two of them wanted privacy to talk. “If I hear shouting I’m coming in to kill you, Siwon!” Eunhyuk shouted from the other side of the door as he gave it a hard kick with his foot before storming down the hallway to sit back on the couch, where he wouldn’t have any trouble hearing them if something did begin to go wrong. 

 

Siwon had watched Eunhyuk leave the room, and only turned back towards Kyuhyun once the door was fully closed and the blonde had yelled at them. 

 

“Why are you here?” Kyuhyun pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly, making sure to keep his lower region covered. 

 

The younger hadn’t wanted to see Siwon, but since the man had come he figured now was as good of a time as any to get things sorted out. Kyuhyun just wished that he would have known Siwon was coming. He was sure he looked like crap since he hadn’t showered and he was still dirty, probably had tear stains running down his face, and the fact that he was still naked. It made Kyuhyun feel even more self conscious of himself when he noticed Siwon, on the other hand, was dressed in one of his business suits and looked perfect with his hair styled and face freshly shaven. 

 

“Your text...I couldn’t just ignore it.” Siwon took a few steps towards Kyuhyun’s bed, but stopped when he saw Kyuhyun hug himself tighter and begin to shake slightly. “I was in a meeting when I got your message and raced over here as soon as the meeting finished. I wish I could have gotten here sooner for you and I tried to wrap my meeting up as fast as I could.”

 

“So it takes a thoughtless text that I sent you while being half awake to get you to come back...yet me  _ begging  _ you and  _ shouting  _ at you to stay and explain isn’t enough?” There was bitterness in Kyuhyun’s voice, something Siwon had never heard before and the man could see the pain on the younger’s face. “Why did you act like that towards me? What did I do wrong?”

 

“It’s not what you did. It’s what I did, or...almost did,” Siwon stated as he let out a small sigh. The man wanted to go up to Kyuhyun and touch him, but he thought that might only make things worse at a time like this. 

 

“You mean what you almost said,” the younger stated. Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, wondering if he was finally going to confirm what he thought the man was about to say. 

 

“I was going to say that...I...that I…” Siwon found it hard even now to finish his sentence as he licked his lips nervously and tilted his head away from Kyuhyun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“...love you…” Kyuhyun finished for him when he saw that Siwon was struggling to say those two simple words.

 

Siwon looked back over to Kyuhyun and opened his eyes to see the younger staring at him. 

 

“Yes...that’s wh-”

 

“THEN WHY CAN’T YOU JUST FUCKING SAY IT!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he threw his fists into in mattress. 

 

Tears were beginning to form in Kyuhyun’s eyes again, just when he thought he had cried all of them out the previous day. He couldn’t understand that if Siwon wanted to say that he loved him, why couldn’t he come flat out say it already.

 

Before either of them knew it, they heard the sound of pounding feet running down the hallway and Siwon threw his body up against the door. Eunhyuk was on the other side trying to push it open, but failed because Siwon was using all of his strength to keep it closed.

 

“Kyuhyun! Are you alright? Open the door!” Eunhyuk frantically yelled as he tried again to push the door open.

 

“He’s fine!” Siwon responded for Kyuhyun. He fought to keep the door closed against the surprising strength Eunhyuk was showing at the moment and cursed the door for not having a lock on it.

 

“I’m not asking you, you fucking bastard! I want to hear it from Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk shouted, ramming his body up against the door.

 

Siwon rolled his eyes before looking at Kyuhyun and giving him an almost pleading look, asking for him to reply to his friend. 

 

“Everything’s alright, Eunhyuk…” Kyuhyun weakly responded as he watched Siwon.

 

“Then let me come in and check on you!”

 

“You’re not touching him! We’re going to finish talking so leave us be!” Siwon continued to shout through the door.

 

Eunhyuk had stopped trying to push the door open and had settled for banging his fist against it in frustration. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” the blonde yelled back in agitation with one hard pound against the door to emphasize his point. 

 

“Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun called out louder to make sure his friend would hear him. “I swear, nothing bad has happened. Can you just let us finish up in here?”

 

The pounding on the door stopped and Siwon leaned his body weight off the door slowly, ready to lean back on it if Eunhyuk all of the sudden decided to try opening it again. 

 

“If you start yelling again...I’m breaking this door down if it’s the last thing I do,” Eunhyuk told them before his footsteps could be heard heading back down the hallway.

 

Siwon let out a large sigh before walking away from the door and back over towards Kyuhyun’s bed again.

 

“Are you finished shouting so that we don’t get interrupted again?” Siwon asked, stoping just short of Kyuhyun’s bed and stared down at him. 

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and bit down on his lower lip. It had seriously surprised him that Eunhyuk had come racing to his room like he had promised. He had thought it was just an empty threat to keep the two of them civil towards one another.

 

“Want to give me your answer now?” Kyuhyun asked, still not forgetting that he wanted the truth from the man standing in front of him. 

 

Siwon bit the inside of his cheek before explaining to Kyuhyun, “Like you, I’m not fully sure about how I feel. And like you know already...I’ve  _ never  _ loved a Submissive before. Usually I cut all connections with a Submissive if they begin to form too much of an attachment towards me. But...I just  _ can’t  _ with you,” the man explained with a desperate look in his eyes, hoping that Kyuhyun would understand what he was saying to him. “There’s just...something about you...that when you told me that you loved me...there was a part of me that just couldn’t justify even  _ thinking  _ about letting you go.” Siwon walked closer to Kyuhyun until he was right next to his bed, though he didn’t reach out towards him. “I...love y-y-you...Kyuhyun…”

 

Kyuhyun took a sharp breath in and unclenched his hands that were still resting on the mattress. He was shocked that even though Siwon was uncertain, just like he was, and that he was willing to admit that he loved him. 

 

On impulse, Kyuhyun reached out his hand and grasped one of Siwon’s. Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun who was staring down at himself, too embarrassed to look up from his bold action. 

 

Siwon bent down next to the bed and kissed Kyuhyun on the back of his hand and lightly bit down on the knuckle of Kyuhyun’s ring finger, leaving a small ring of teeth marks that would fade within an hour. He was glad at the reaction he had gotten from the boy since he didn’t pull away or flinch. It made him happy enough that he wanted to fuck Kyuhyun right then and just fill him with his cum over and over again. However, he could tell Kyuhyun was tired and that doing that would only upset and confuse the boy. 

 

“Outside of family, I’ve never told anyone that I love them,” Siwon explained as he broke the growing silence in the room and lifted his mouth away from Kyuhyun’s hand. “You had it easy admitting it to me, since you did it in your sleep. I feel like I could die right now…” he admitted. 

 

“Why was it so difficult if you already knew how I felt?”

 

“Even you said you weren’t sure about your feelings. That messed with my head and what I was beginning to think about my feelings towards you. It’s just so complicated...what goes on in my head,” the man explained in a calmer, lower voice. 

 

“I see…” Kyuhyun murmured as he felt Siwon take a tighter grasp on his hand. 

 

“I’ll stay with you tonight,” Siwon said as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Sliding his shoes off, he climbed into Kyuhyun’s bed. “Lay down, I know you’re tired,. I can see the bags under your eyes and I want to make it up for leaving you last night.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kyuhyun asked, following Siwon with his eyes to make sure he wasn’t joking with him and would leave once he fell asleep. The younger was able to relax a little bit more once Siwon crawled into bed with him, but he still wasn’t sure if the man was serious about staying with him.

 

“I just told you how I feel about you and how I want to try and make everything better by giving you what you wanted yesterday.” 

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at Siwon. The man thought that by doing what he wanted that everything would be okay? That he could take away the pain he’d caused and all the hours he’d spent unconscious on the floor?

 

“I’m too tired to argue…” Kyuhyun leaned back down onto his bed and curled up onto his side, facing away from Siwon. 

 

Even though he could tell Siwon was only doing this to try and make him feel better, he didn’t want to lose this opportunity. But at the same time, he didn’t want to fully give into the man by being all cuddly and wrapping his arm around him like some lovesick teenager.

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon move in closer to him until he was spooning him and had his muscular arms wrapped around his body. 

 

“You know, because you were so rough yesterday Eunhyuk asked me about the bruises on my wrists and face,” Kyuhyun explained as he held one of his wrists in his hand.

 

“They’ll fade soon since I wasn’t too rough,” Siwon countered. “Besides, I can leave much worse marks on your skin,” he pointed out. 

 

“Will you ever do that?” the younger asked, now slightly terrified. 

 

“Don’t worry, just relax and sleep,” Siwon muttered out as he found himself to be sleepy as well. 

 

“One last question then before we sleep,” Kyuhyun said as he stayed facing away from Siwon. “Are you jealous of Eunhyuk?”

 

“What would make you think that?” Siwon asked, drawing himself even closer to the boy.

 

“When you two were yelling at each other...you told Eunhyuk that he wasn’t allowed to touch me,” the younger pointed out as he yawned. “He would never touch me in the ways that you have. Plus he’s going out with Donghae,” he pointed out. 

 

“I don’t like others touching what’s mine,” the man stated.

 

“So you own me?”

 

“You did sign the contract. You’re my Submissive and I’m your Dominant,” Siwon explained in simpletons terms. 

 

“So you’re jealous,” Kyuhyun stated with a small smile running over his face, thinking about a jealous Siwon.

 

“Shut up...I’m not jealous,” Siwon said with a small pout, like a little kid would when they were being teased about having a crush on someone.

 

“Yes you are,” Kyuhyun lightly laughed as he felt Siwon hug him tightly as he denied his feelings. 

 

“Fine...maybe a little. Now can we sleep some?” the man asked as he yawned into the younger’s ear.

 

“You won’t leave once I’m asleep?” the younger asked just to make sure.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Now, sleep.”

 

Very shortly after they ended their conversation, Kyuhyun fell asleep with the feeling of Siwon’s chest moving rhythmically against his back. The rhythmic movement of the man’s calm breathing and the sound of Siwon’s heartbeat soon lulled Kyuhyun to sleep. 

 

_ It’s the heart that beats for me,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself before sleep overtook him.  _ He said that he loves me, _ he told himself with a faint smile on his face as he felt his body relax even more. 

 

Kyuhyun had no idea just how tired he was until he woke up at 10:47pm that same night. He had to fight to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on the clock, but was reassured when he felt Siwon’s arm tighten around him unconsciously and pull him in closer as a small groan escaped his lips. So the man hadn’t lied, he was staying with him throughout the entire night. 

 

Slowly, and carefully, Kyuhyun turned around in Siwon’s arms so that he was now facing the man and watched him for a couple of seconds. There was a light of sweat that covered Siwon’s bit of exposed chest that Kyuhyun gently wiped away with the cover. Kyuhyun relaxed, nuzzling back up against the sleeping man next to him and fell back into a deep sleep. 


	33. A Special Way

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up still cuddled against Siwon’s chest and with the man’s arms still wrapped around him. When he looked up to see if Siwon was still asleep, the younger was shocked to find the man looking down at him, contently watching him. 

 

“Good morning,” Siwon said as he gently brushed the hair from Kyuhyun’s eyes so he could get a better look at the boy.

 

“Morning,” Kyuhyun replied, yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Wh-what time is it?” he asked as another smaller yawn escaped his mouth.

 

“It’s 9:34am,” Siwon told him. Kyuhyun lifted himself from the crowded bed, not that he minded, and looked at the man. He knew he should get up and that Siwon would probably have something to do that day. “You can relax more if you want,” the man told him when he saw Kyuhyun begin to move more.

 

Kyuhyun ran his hand through his hair and kicked the cover off him because he felt too hot now that there was another body under them with him. It wasn’t until he became cold that he remembered he had never put on any clothes. He quickly grabbed for the cover and covered himself again.

 

“Kyuhyun, I’ve seen you naked plenty of times already. It’s nothing new,” Siwon pointed out. He laughed and rubbed Kyuhyun's hair playfully as the younger continued to hide under the cover. Siwon loved how Kyuhyun could still act so innocent and adorable after everything they had done together.

 

Feeling slightly embarrassed, the younger pulled the covers in ever closer before tossing them off and flinging himself onto Siwon. He sat so that he was straddling the man’s hips and stared into Siwon’s eyes. There was nothing between Kyuhyun’s naked body and Siwon’s besides for the man’s clothes. Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s hips to ensure the boy wouldn’t slip away now that he had made this bold of an action and returned his gaze.

 

“Did you really mean it?” Kyuhyun asked as he adjusted himself to be more comfortable on Siwon. 

 

“About what?” Siwon asked, tilting his head to the side. He enjoyed the sight of Kyuhyun straddling him so willingly, and naked none the less. 

 

“When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?” the younger asked again, this time more forcefully since he wanted a definite answer from the man.

 

Siwon sighed and then in a stern voice explained to Kyuhyun, “For me to tell someone that I genuinely love them is hard. So yes, I meant it.”

 

“Thank goodness…” Kyuhyun whispered under his breath and he leaned down so that his hands rested on the mattress by Siwon’s head. There had been so many times when Siwon was in the position he was in now that it almost felt strange to him to be looking down at the man. “Well that’s all I wanted to know. Can you let me go now?” he asked as he tried to dismount the man under him. 

 

Kyuhyun attempted to swing his leg over Siwon, but the man had too tight of a grip on him, preventing him from even moving an inch. The younger tried to sit up again but found he was bent at too strange of an angle, and adding the way Siwon was holding him down, he couldn’t bring himself upright.

 

“Siwoooooon…” Kyuhyun complained when he noticed that the man way clearly toying with him. 

 

The younger’s arms soon began to grow tired from holding himself up and he dropped down to his elbows, bringing their heads even closer together. 

 

An evil smirk flared across Siwon’s face as his eyes met with Kyuhyun’s. With his grip still tight on the boy, he shifted Kyuhyun so that the younger moved up on the bed a bit. Kyuhyun struggled to try and move, but Siwon only chuckled at him as he continued holding him in place. Siwon lifted his head up from the mattress and nipped at one of Kyuhyun’s exposed nipples when the boy least expected it. A small moan flew from Kyuhyun’s lips, but then he bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from becoming any louder. Siwon then flipped over and pinned Kyuhyun to the bed without any problem. Kyuhyun let out a small yelp, mostly from surprise, but Siwon ignored it. Kyuhyun wasn’t expecting things to escalate this quickly after waking up not too long ago.

 

“What exactly do you think you do to me, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked, staring down at the flustered boy beneath him with his hair fanned out on the pillow, eyes wide. 

 

“What I do to you?” Kyuhyun asked as he shifted his body slightly on the bed while Siwon maintained a tight grip on his hips. The younger knew that he drove Siwon crazy and that the man wanted to fuck him almost every single time they were together, but that was about it. “I-I don’t know…” he muttered. Turning his head away, Kyuhyun bit down on his lip as he waited for what Siwon would do next. He could feel Siwon’s gaze change into one of lust. “I do...this to you…” he answered nonspecifically. 

 

“And what is  _ this  _ exactly?” Siwon bent down and placed his head in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck, which caused the boy to lift his chin up to give Siwon more access to his sensitive skin. 

 

Lightly, Siwon began to lick up and down the boy’s neck before moving down to his collar bone. Kyuhyun could already feel small sparks of excitement and anticipation running through his body as Siwon touched him more.

 

“I make you do these kinds of things...I drive you crazy and...and you get that look in your eyes and I know you want to completely dominate me.” Siwon lifted his head and stared Kyuhyun directly in the eyes. “I’m right...you only want to dominate me.”

 

“I want to dominate you, that’s true,” Siwon admitted as he lifted himself farther off Kyuhyun. “But I want to do it because you’re just so damn cute when you act all innocent and embarrassed, even though we’ve had sex multiple times already. I’ve heard what sensual sounds you can make because of me.” At the mention of these things, Kyuhyun raised his hands to cover his face as he felt himself begin to turn red and slightly aroused. This didn’t last long, however, because Siwon removed his own hands from the boy’s hips and grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress. “You drive me crazy and I can’t get enough of you,” he finished explaining. Siwon lowered his head onto Kyuhyun’s chest, the hair on the top of his head tickling beneath Kyuhyun’s chin. “I’ve never felt that with any other Submissive. I don’t know what it is about you Kyuhyun...you’re so different from any of them.”

 

“Different in a good way?” the younger asked nervously. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know if what he was making Siwon feel towards him was going to cause Siwon to want to get rid of him or not. After all, if this was something Siwon wasn’t use to feeling wouldn’t it be easier to get rid of him to get rid of the foreign, and possibly unpleasant feeling? 

 

Doubt began to fill Kyuhyun’s head as he waited for Siwon to answer his question. As the silence grew more, Kyuhyun tried to pull his wrists free to cover his face again. Siwon only pushed them harder into the mattress, but not hard enough to darken the bruises that were practically gone from the other day. When Kyuhyun waited even longer and still wasn’t getting an answer, he began to dread that he was going to get a negative reply from the man. 

 

“I think it’s good,” Siwon admitted tenderly as he released one of Kyuhyun’s wrists and gently stroked the younger’s face. “Since I’ve never felt this way about any of my Submissives, this should be an interesting experience for the both of us considering I’m your first as well. I don’t know what to do in this sort of relationship and I’m not entirely keen about trying to figure all of this out, but for you...I guess I can try.” 

 

Kyuhyun’s chest started the heave heavily so Siwon picked up his head to look at the younger. Tears were streaming down the boy’s face and falling onto the pillow beneath is head. Siwon leaned up off of Kyuhyun and brought his other hand to the boy’s face and gently held it to keep the boy from facing away from him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Siwon legitimately sounded concerned as he used his thumbs to wipe away some of Kyuhyun’s tears. The man had no idea why Kyuhyun had suddenly begun crying and thought he had done something wrong.  _ Have I already messed things up by saying something wrong?  _ Siwon asked himself as he looked into the younger’s wet eyes, wondering how he was suppose to get the younger to stop crying.  _ Can I just order him to stop? Is that bad now? Damn it...I don’t know how to do this whole relationship crap! _ he panicked.  

 

Not saying anything, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck and pulled the man in for a kiss. When Kyuhyun eventually tried to pull away from the lack of air, Siwon only deepened the kiss, holding the boy in place. Kyuhyun quickly gave up on trying to get away from the man and embraced the passionate kiss, allowing Siwon to ravage his moaning mouth. They only took brief breaks, short enough to allow both of them to get a couple breaths of air in before they would go back to engaging in another kiss. The kissing lasted for a good two minutes before Siwon pulled away and sat back on the bed panting. 

 

“Always with the surprises,” Siwon said, rubbing the back of his head. He was genuinely shocked that Kyuhyun had done something like that and had been so passionate about it considering he would normally keep fighting and pulling away.  _ If he starts to do something like that again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back,  _ he told himself as his breathing began to return to normal.

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he wiped away any drool that was running down his chin. 

 

“Nothing to be sorry about. It’s refreshing compared to my normal Submissives, who simply do as I tell them.” Siwon flung his legs over the side of the bed and reached down for his shoes so he could begin sliding them on. “Don’t take that as a free pass to ignore what I tell you to do from now on. You’ll only end up getting punished more if you do that. Not that you don’t mind the punishments, if I remember correctly from the other day.”

 

“Oh...no I won’t ignore what you say...Master.” Kyuhyun smiled at himself as Siwon dropped one of his shoes onto the floor and stared back at him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong, Master?” Kyuhyun asked, knowing that being called Master was one of Siwon’s favorite things.

 

“Don’t do this to me now my little Kyu,” Siwon breathed out as he closed his eyes and took a couple of deeper breaths to calm himself down so that he wouldn’t pounce on the naked boy in front of him, who was sitting with a pillow in his lap. “I have a meeting I need to get to soon, so I don’t have time to fuck you now,” he explained. Siwon bent down and finished putting his shoes on before standing up and walking towards the bedroom door. 

 

Kyuhyun was enjoying Siwon’s company and didn’t want him to be leaving so soon. Clenching his teeth together, Kyuhyun knew of one way he could get the man to stay. He didn’t want to have to use sex as he way to the man, but it seemed like the only way at the moment.

 

Removing the pillow from his lap, Kyuhyun took a deep breath and asked, “So...you’re going to leave me like this?” Opening his legs, Kyuhyun made sure to give Siwon a clear view of what he was talking about. 

 

“I didn’t know a kiss was enough to get you half erect this early,” the man said, walking back to the bed after seeing Kyuhyun’s half erect cock. “I can’t leave my precious Submissive like this now can I?” Siwon looked at his watch and stared down at Kyuhyun. “I only have ten minutes that I can lend you so get on your hands and knees,” he ordered as he kneeled onto the bed.

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun got onto his hands and knees and waited for Siwon to do whatever he was planning. Very shortly after, the younger felt Siwon’s hand wrap around his half erect cock and begin to stroke it to life. Siwon could hear small whimpers of pleasure from Kyuhyun and decided to have a bit more fun with the boy. Quickly, Siwon coated two of his fingers with his saliva before pushing them up against Kyuhyun’s entrance. 

 

“Nhhh! Siwon...there’s no time for that…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he felt the man apply more pressure, but not enough to enter him. 

 

“Of course we do. This will hurry things up,” Siwon stated as he pushed his two fingers in. 

 

Kyuhyun cried out when Siwon found his prostate, and leaned down so his chest was against the mattress and his fists were clenching the sheets beneath him. Siwon continued to move his fingers and pump the younger’s leaking erection. It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun felt the urge to cum.

 

Without any warning, Kyuhyun came over Siwon’s hand and the bed. Siwon made sure to keep stroking Kyuhyun until he had pumped every last drop out and then removed his hands from the boy’s body. Looking behind him, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon licked the cum from his fingers with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Come on, we still have a couple of minutes,” the man said as he looked at his watch. “I think it’s your turn to pleasure me a bit,” he stated as he pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his own erection. 

 

“D-do I have to?” the younger panted out as he still worked on coming down from his high.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was flipping onto his back on the bed, Siwon jumped on top of him and glared down.

 

“Is that really a question? You do what I tell you to do, regardless of what we talked about yesterday. Plus, I just told you that you better not begin ignoring what I tell you to do.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts,” Siwon said as he sat up on the bed and leaned back on his hands. “Get to it. You’re killing time.”

 

Moving over towards the man, Kyuhyun bent his head down next to Siwon’s erection and slowly lowered his head down. He hadn’t given the man a lot of blowjobs and it was still strange to him, but he tried his best knowing he would only get in trouble if he didn’t. 

 

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Siwon panted, watching intently the boy’s head bob up and down. 

 

Kyuhyun tried to remove his mouth from Siwon but the man held his head down to force him to keep going. 

 

“Ah ah ah…” the man tisked. “You got yourself into this predicament because you couldn’t keep yourself calm. Finish it, you only have two minutes.”

 

As the younger continued to move his head, he gripped onto Siwon’s thighs and began to go faster. He knew when Siwon was nearing his peak because the man began moving his head for him. Siwon’s cock continued to be rammed into the back of Kyuhyun’s throat, causing the boy to begin to gag and grab onto Siwon’s thighs harder. 

 

With his head harshly pulled down one last time, Kyuhyun felt the cum erupt from Siwon’s cock and fill his mouth. The taste was bitter as Kyuhyun tried to lift his head only to find Siwon still had a tight grip on him. When Siwon finally released the boy’s hair, Kyuhyun lifted his head up and covered his mouth with his hand. 

 

“Swallow it,” Siwon commanded as he got up from the bed and pulled his pants back up. 

 

Kyuhyun grimaced, but did as he was told. Once he had it swallowed Siwon left the room and headed to the bathroom where he could wash his hands quickly. 

 

Kyuhyun quickly threw on a pair of shorts once he heard the water in the bathroom stop and followed Siwon as he began walking towards the front door. The feeling of racing behind Siwon reminded Kyuhyun of the other day, but this time he knew that nothing was wrong and that he was Siwon’s. Just as Siwon began turning the handle, Kyuhyun hugged him from behind and clasped his hands together around the man’s waist.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun mumbled apologetically as he nuzzled his head into Siwon’s muscular back. 

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, I already told you that.”

 

“If I wouldn’t have overreacted the other day...you wouldn’t have had to come here and then worry about your meetings…especially now since I got you distracted.”

 

“It’s nothing, really. If I wouldn’t have come thanks to you then we never would have worked things out. Plus, I never would have gotten to play with you,” he added happily. Siwon let Kyuhyun continue to hug him as he released the door handle and dropped his arm to his side. “I won’t be seeing you again until the twenty second, the day that your...friend...has his little show,” he added.

 

“What!? Why!?” Kyuhyun released Siwon and looked up at the man concerningly. Had he pissed him off!?  _ I really have to watch what  I say around him if simple things can get him angry,  _ the younger thought in disappointment. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing you did,” Siwon said as if he had just read Kyuhyun’s mind. “I just have a lot of business meetings to attend. They’re important and I have to do a lot of work to get ready for them so I can’t be tired from our various activities. Even though I did enjoy the blowjob you just gave me, things are going to have to wait.” Siwon rubbed Kyuhyun’s shoulder before leaning down and planting a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “I need to go now. I’ll see you in a couple of days. Send me the details about the twenty second when you have the chance.” 

 

“I will,” the younger said in a bit of a disappointed voice. When he looked up, he saw Siwon had already stepped through the door. “Bye!” Kyuhyun shouted as he waved, while Siwon closed the door behind him without looking back. Knowing that Siwon was already late for his meeting, Kyuhyun didn’t take it personally that he hadn’t waved back, but he still frowned a bit once the door was closed. 

 

Since the younger hadn’t heard Eunhyuk get up yet, Kyuhyun thought it was the perfect time to hop in the shower. Since he hadn’t bathed since arriving back home from visiting Jaejoong and Yunho, he thought it was time for one. Plus he now had a fresh coat of sweat covering his body and cum still in his mouth that he wanted to wash out. 

 

Kyuhyun turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water to try and get himself to calm down as he thought of his most recent activities with Siwon and how he was going to have to wait to do anything with him again. One of the first things he did in the shower was rinse the remaining cum to get the taste gone. 

 

As he continued standing in the shower, the younger began to think about ZhouMi’s art show. He was originally planning to use Eunhyuk’s ticket to take Siwon...but now that Eunhyuk was back didn’t he deserve to go instead? After all, Eunhyuk was ZhouMi’s friend and ZhouMi was expecting to see him there. Kyuhyun thought about this for a couple of minutes while washing himself before turning off the water and reaching for his towel on the rack. 

 

Wrapping the towel around his waist he stepped out from the bathroom only to bump into Eunhyuk who looked like he had just come back from a run. 

 

“Did you go running?” Kyuhyun asked confused as he saw his blonde hair plastered to his forehead from all of sweat that was running down his face. 

 

“Yepp! I want to stay looking good for Donghae! And running will help to keep my ass and abs looking good!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he lifted his shirt up to show off his glistening abs as drops of sweat ran down them and soaked into his shorts waistband. “Well now it’s my turn for a shower!” He headed to his room while stripping off his shirt and undoing the band that had his iPod in it strapped to his arm. “By the way, have you checked our mailbox downstairs?”

 

“No, I completely forgot. I guess I’ll do that while you’re in the shower.” 

 

“Thanks! And do you mind making breakfast!?” Shuffling could be heard from inside Eunhyuk’s room and the next thing Kyuhyun knew, his friend was standing back in the hallway in only his boxers while twirling a fresh pair on his finger. “There are eggs in the fridge.”

 

“Right, I’ll make something after I grab the mail then.” Kyuhyun moved past Eunhyuk and walked to his room. 

 

Rummaging through his things he threw on the first pair of clean clothes he could find which ended up being a black pair of basketball shorts, even though he didn’t play, and a slightly baggy blue shirt. Sliding on a pair of flipflops he grabbed his key and headed for the living room. 

 

He knew the mailbox key had to be somewhere but wasn’t sure where exactly since the two of them had never really organized any of the paperwork they had been given on the day they moved in. Everything was all jumbled together, causing Kyuhyun to curse since all he wanted to do was get the mail so that he could get more food into his stomach. After shuffling papers around on the kitchen counter he finally found it. As he walked down to the mailbox he couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to do about the ticket issue with ZhouMi’s show. Should he tell Eunhyuk about it and give him the ticket instead of Siwon or would that be too rude to Siwon since he was expecting to go now? 

 

Kyuhyun stood in front of the mailboxes spacing out until another resident entered the building, breaking his transe. 

 

Looking down at the key in his hand, Kyuhyun saw it had the number 348, their room number, etched into it. Once he located the corresponding box he opened the small door. He was shocked by how much mail they already had considering they had been residence for such a short period of time. Without paying attention to what anything was, Kyuhyun pulled out every last envelope and flyer knowing that Eunhyuk and him would end up going through everything anyways. 

 

As Kyuhyun walked up the stairs, he repeatedly dropped random pieces of mail causing him to have to backtrack to pick them up. Once he eventually made it up the stairs and into their room Kyuhyun threw the mail onto the living room table and walked to the kitchen grabbing the eggs, a pan, and some non stick spray. His stomach was now growling so loud telling him that he knew he really needed to start eating more.

 

It was just as he placed two plates down onto the counter that Eunhyuk emerged from the bathroom in a pair of boxer briefs and a towel draped over his head. 

 

“Oh great I’m just in time!” Eunhyuk exclaimed hungrily. Walking over he pulled out a stool and sat down at the counter. “Thanks, Kyuhyun!”

 

“No problem,” Kyuhyun answered as he handed Eunhyuk a fork and a glass of orange juice. “So...when did you go out today? I didn’t hear you or anything.”

 

“Mmmm...I want to say around 8:00am or so. You and Siwon were still completely passed out! Neither of you heard me open or close your door. I thought maybe you were both dead or something,” Eunhyuk stated as he shoveled his first mouthful of eggs in only to look up at a wide eyed and jaw dropped Kyuhyun. “What? Is there something on my face or something?”

 

“You saw us sleeping!?” Kyuhyun asked as his face began turning red from embarrassment. He remembered how he had woken up, all snuggled up against Siwon who had had him in the man’s embrace...embarrassing. 

 

“Well yeah, no big deal,” he replied while shrugging his shoulders. “But off that topic, your job hunt...what’s going on?”

 

Kyuhyun forked some eggs into his mouth before beginning to explain all about his interviews and how they had gone. 

 

Coughing, Eunhyuk dropped his fork as small pieces of egg came flying out of his mouth and landing all over the counter. He grabbed for his orange juice and took a few swigs before slamming the glass back down and looking up at his friend in disbelief.

 

“SM Entertainment!? You got a job at SM Entertainment!?” Eunhyuk practically shouted as his mouth hung open.

 

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you actually  _ apply  _ yourself and get your application out on time,” Kyuhyun preached as he jabbed his fork at his friend. “If you weren’t going on vacation with Donghae I’m sure you could have a job by now too. You were pretty active in school after all.”

 

“But...I like my vacation time with Donghae...” Eunhyuk pouted as he picked his fork up and stabbed more of his eggs. “We can have all the fun we want and-”

 

“Eewwww! I don’t want to hear about that! I know what you two do!” Kyuhyun shouted before Eunhyuk could go into any sort of details. The last thing he needed at breakfast was to hear about his friends sex life, knowing that he would begin to talk about it just to embarrass him.

 

Eunhyuk raised one of his eyebrows as if to question if Kyuhyun really knew what Donghae and him did but dropped the topic regardless and finished up his eggs since he was so hungry. Kyuhyun did the same and in no time they were finished with their breakfast. Both of them stacked their dishes into the quickly filling sink and went to sit down to sift through the immense amount of mail they had received. Right away Eunhyuk found a magazine and began flipping through it.

 

“Ya!” Kyuhyun yelled as he hit Eunhyuk with a stack of envelopes he had randomly grabbed off the table. “Help me look through all this!”

 

“I will, I will, just give me some time.” Eunhyuk waved his hand at Kyuhyun as he continued looking at a fitness article. He was really serious about staying fit for Donghae and looking good for him, not that he didn’t already look good. 

 

It didn’t take Kyuhyun long before he found an envelope addressed to him from ZhouMi, most likely containing the tickets for his art show. Kyuhyun opened up the envelope expecting to find two tickets but instead, to his surprise, four fell out along with a piece of paper. Kyuhyun had to look at each of the tickets individually to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating that he was holding four instead of two. Maybe ZhouMi had made a mistake and figured he should take a look at the paper that was in the envelope to see if there was an explanation. Kyuhyun unfolded the sheet of paper and began to read it.

 

Hey Kyuhyun! 

I know I was only planning on sending you two tickets, one for you and one for Eunhyuk, but then I thought of something. Why don’t you have Eunhyuk bring that guy he’s been attached to and you can bring that Siwon person. If you’re going to be going out with him I might as well make an effort to like him...even if I don’t like the idea of it. But I guess it matters more about what you want than what I want  in this situation so...I’m doing this for you! Be glad that I’m making this effort since I really can’t stand that guy...

Anyways, don’t forget the show is on the twenty second. It’s going to be held in that large glass fronted building two blocks from our campus. You know the one I’m talking about right? The one that seems to be cleaned every single day and you only see those stuck up people in business suits going into. 

The showing begins at 1:30pm and goes until 6:00pm. Let me know who’s coming. I can’t wait to see you and Eunhyuk again!

 

ZhouMi

 

Kyuhyun flipped the letter over to see if there were any other details and then placed the paper back on the table and turned to Eunhyuk.

 

“Are you doing anything on the twenty second that you’re aware of?” the younger asked as he saw Eunhyuk was still immersed in the magazine he was holding. 

 

“Hmm...no I don’t think so. Why?” Eunhyuk asked as he flipped a page in the magazine and held it up closer to his face to read some of the smaller print. 

 

“ZhouMi’s having an art show and wants you, Donghae, me and Siwon to come and see it,” he explained, slightly annoyed that Eunhyuk was still paying more attention to the magazine than to what he was saying.

 

“I’ll text Donghae later and see if he can make it,” the blonde said as he folded a page in the magazine to keep track of the article.

 

Kyuhyun nodded and smiled. He was glad that at least Eunhyuk, and maybe Donghae, would be coming so that he wouldn’t have to be alone and awkward with Siwon and ZhouMi. He couldn’t imagine spending time with two people who didn’t like each other for more than a couple of minutes considering the tension between them would probably be very tight. Kyuhyun was scared that either ZhouMi or Siwon would do something to piss the other off and there would be a full on brawl during the middle of the show. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Kyuhyun finished filling Eunhyuk in about the times for ZhouMi’s show and where it was going to be held so that he could pass on the information to Donghae. 

 

The living room became quiet besides for the sounds of shuffling papers and the turning of glossy pages in magazines. Kyuhyun turned to say something to Eunhyuk but found him sound asleep with a magazine open on his chest with the article face up. Kyuhyun took a glance at what he had been looking at and saw it was something about how to keep your butt toned and looking good. Shaking his head, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let a couple of small laughs escape his mouth.

 

“Seriously?” Kyuhyun whispered as he worked on composing himself so that he wouldn’t wake Eunhyuk up with his laughing.

 

Since Eunhyuk only had his boxers on, Kyuhyun decided it would be a good idea to grab him a cover from his room. They really needed to go out and buy more covers for the living room to simplify things instead of having to steal covers from their own rooms when they needed them. When Kyuhyun came back he took the magazine away from Eunhyuk and placed the cover over him so that he wouldn’t catch a cold. As Kyuhyun released the edge of the cover Eunhyuk moved a bit and mumbled Donghae’s name with a large smile running across his sleeping face.  

 

Kyuhyun flinched and dropped the cover the rest of the way before pulling his hand back and looking at his friend.

 

_ Donghae must treat you really well that you would think it’s him covering you instead of me...I’m jealous, _ Kyuhyun pouted as he let out a small sigh and tilted his head down.  _ It’s not fair that you two are so confident in each other while Siwon and I are trying to work things out. _

 

The rest of the mail was gathered up and separated into two piles, keep and recycle. With that done, Kyuhyun retreated back to his room and flipped open his computer. Right away a notification appeared on his screen about a new e-mail. He half expected it to be something from ZhouMi, but it ended up being something from Siwon instead. Kyuhyun had expected that Siwon would text him since it was easier and the replies would be faster but it didn’t matter as long as he got something from the man. Glancing over he spotted his phone laying on the nightstand so he stood up and walked over to get it. Nope...there were no text messages waiting for him. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: This Morning

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Sorry if I seemed rushed this morning. I wish I could’ve stayed and actually fucked you a couple of times but I really was running late for a meeting. I’ll make it up to you in a special way, don’t you worry. See you in a couple of days for your friend’s art show. I still need the details so I can come pick you up. 

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the e-mail he had gotten from Siwon and decided that he was going to reply to it later. More importantly first, he opened a new e-mail to type in the information regarding the art show. That’s when he realized that he remembered nothing from the note ZhouMi had written him. Not wanting to get any of the information wrong the younger trailed out to the living room again to grab the paper. When he reached the living room he found Eunhyuk still asleep but now he was snuggling with one of the pillows with a content face. Kyuhyun knew that Eunhyuk must still be dreaming about Donghae by the way the continuously tightened his hold on the pillow and the way he buried his nose in it and occasionally made small moaning sounds. 

 

As Kyuhyun grabbed the paper from the table he took the corner of the cover and placed it more over Eunhyuk’s bare shoulder. Eunhyuk shifted but continued on sleeping as he let out another small moan. 

 

Returning to his room, Kyuhyun shut the door and sat back down in his chair. He quickly sent out an e-mail to Siwon with the details ZhouMi had written down and then went back to staring at Siwon’s last e-mail.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Special Way?

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

What do you mean by you’ll make it up to me in a special way? 

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun didn’t expect to get a response since Siwon had told him he was going to be busy these next few days. So, ten minutes later, he was shocked when there was a familiar sound that echoed in the almost silent room.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Surprise

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

It’s going to be a surprise. I don’t want to ruin the fun. Be patient Kyu.

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Hint?

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Can I have a small hint? And aren’t you suppose to be in a meeting? What are you doing e-mailing me back? Not that I mind.

 

Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: No Hints

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

What type of person would I be to give away what I am planning to do? And don’t worry, these meetings are too important for me to be messaging you at any random time since we are trying to buy out another company. I’m on a lunch break, that’s the only reason I’m able to talk to you now, but it’s going to end in a couple of minutes. After that I won’t be responding to anything you send me until the twenty second. I’m purposefully going to ignore you.

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Mr. Serious

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Well you’re no fun...not even a small hint, Master? I don’t want you to ignore me! Can’t we talk when you’re done with your meetings and everything for today!?

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun smiled at the e-mail he had just sent. He knew that Siwon loved it when he called him Master and was planning on using that known fact at any opportunity he had. Maybe he could get something out of the man if he began calling him Master now. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Master Again?

Date: 20 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Don’t think that by calling me Master frequently that I’m going to fall into your hands and do what everything you want. I’ve had too many Submissives to fall for that at this point. And no, we cannot talk after I’m done with my meetings since I’m going to have a lot to prepare for tomorrow and so on. You’re going to have to go the rest of today and tomorrow without any word from me. My meeting is beginning again now, see you in a couple of days. 

 

Siwon (Or as you seem to prefer...Mater)

 

Frustrated, Kyuhyun exited out from his e-mails and opened a new tab. If he had to choose one thing to keep his mind off of Siwon for the next couple of days it was going to be gaming. Within the next hour Kyuhyun had a couple of his old games downloaded onto his computer. He was sad that he had to start them over again but it would give him something to work on and at least he already knew how they worked and how to win. 

 

“Only 2:07pm...gahhh!” Kyuhyun sighed out as his eyes went to the time in the corner of his computer. Slamming his head down on his desk he rested there for a while. He already wanted to message Siwon back but knew the man wasn’t going to reply so there would be no point. “I just have to make it through today and tomorrow...I can do that...right? It can’t be that hard. Two days...that’s all,” he kept telling himself as if that was going to make the days any shorter. Picking his head up from the desk he looked at the clock on his computer screen again...2:08pm. “Two whole daaaaaays…” the younger whined as he rested his chin on his desk after he realized just how slowly these two days were going to pass.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Kyuhyun on his computer playing his games and refreshing his e-mail, hoping that by some random stroke of luck that Siwon would choose to message him. 

 

It was only when dinner time came around that he roamed out of his room and towards the kitchen to find Eunhyuk standing at the stove, only in sweatpants, cooking some sort of stew. 

 

“That smells delicious!” Kyuhyun wandered up closer to the stove and shoved his face close to the simmering stew. 

 

“It better be good, it’s been cooking for about two hours already. I wanted to make something that would fill you up more since you still haven’t been eating a lot.”

 

“Aww you care about me,” Kyuhyun replied as he pat his friend on the head and lightly pinched his cheek.

 

Eunhyuk slapped Kyuhyun’s hand away and glared at him before continuing, “I’m honestly shocked you didn’t come out to investigate sooner.” He went back to stirring the stew so that nothing would burn on the bottom.

 

“Eh, I was too busy gaming,” Kyuhyun explained happily. Stepping away from Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out two bowls and glasses. “What do you want?”

 

“Water is fine. Oh! And Donghae said he is free to come to ZhouMi’s art show!” the blonde exclaimed cheerfully while giving his butt a small shake. 

 

“Great! Siwon’s going to pick me up that day so you can just have Donghae come and get you as well, that way we can arrive around the same time.” The bowls and glasses were placed down on the table as the younger smiled in excitement. Kyuhyun wandered back into the kitchen and pulled two spoons out from the drawer and began to clank them together. “Eunhyuk...what do you think of Siwon?” he asked as he gave the spoons one last clank together before pulling them apart and looking at the blonde. 

 

“Where’s this coming from suddenly?” Eunhyuk turned off the stove, removed the pot off from the surface, and carried it over to the table where he set it down on a small wooden platform so that the table wouldn’t be scorched from the still hot bottom of the pot. 

 

“Just curious about what you think of him...that’s all...” Kyuhyun explained. “You already know ZhouMi doesn’t care for him too much so what about you?” Looking down at the table Kyuhyun pushed his spoon around waiting for his friend’s reply. 

 

“I mean...he doesn’t seem...terrible,” Eunhyuk said as he took a couple spoonfuls of the stew and placed it in his bowl. “The current situation you’ve had with him seems interesting though. Is he treating you alright?”

 

Kyuhyun continued to push his spoon around for a bit before he looked up at Eunhyuk. He wasn’t really sure if he could say Siwon was treating him alright since most people would count getting spanked and whipped as something wrong and taboo. 

 

“Things are fine...we worked everything out. And look, the bruises are almost gone anyways,” he said gladly as he showed Eunhyuk both of his wrists to see only slight discoloration. “And you can’t even see the one that was on my face from the other day.”

 

Eunhyuk gave Kyuhyun a look that said he wasn’t sure if he could trust what Kyuhyun had just said about him and Siwon working everything out but dropped the topic as he shoveled his first spoonful of stew into his mouth. 

 

“I did a pretty damn good job!” the blonde exclaimed excitedly as he shoveled even more into his already filled mouth. “Ouch! Hot! Hot-hot-hot!” Eunhyuk suddenly yelled as he grabbed for his glass of water and gulped it down. Once he set his glass down he stuck his tongue out  and fanned it with his hand. 

 

“Shocker...the stove did it’s job and made things hot,” Kyuhyun chuckled.

 

“I did my job too. If I wasn’t here you wouldn’t be eating this right now and you’d be having more instant noodles!” Eunhyuk pointed out after he took another large gulp of water.

 

Laughing, Kyuhyun dug his spoon into the pot and filled his own bowl with the steaming stew. The rest of dinner was spent with Kyuhyun asking Eunhyuk about how his vacation to Hawaii with Donghae had been. Eunhyuk was more than excited to share all the different stories about the places they had been and all they had seen. Kyuhyun was able to finish a bowl and a half of the stew before Eunhyuk could even finish one since he had been too wrapped up in telling different stories. 

 

When dinner was done, they both placed their dishes in the sink. Kyuhyun began washing the stack of dishes as Eunhyuk put the rest of the stew into a container and put it in their mostly empty fridge. 

 

Everything was dried and placed away before both of them retreated back to their rooms. Eunhyuk was going back to call Donghae and talk to him and do...who knows what. Kyuhyun only wanted to go back to his gaming. It was only 6:43pm so he had a lot of time to kill before even considering heading to bed, especially since Siwon wouldn’t be there to nag at him. 

 

While Kyuhyun played his games he could occasionally hear Eunhyuk laughing and yelling over the phone. Looking at his phone he saw three hours had already passed. He couldn’t believe that Eunhyuk had been on the phone for that long and was beginning to feel jealous that he could talk to the man he loved. He, on the other hand, was stuck with gaming as his only source of entertainment when he actually would have prefered to be talking with Siwon at the moment. 

 

Picking up his phone, Kyuhyun opened up the text message conversation he had going with Siwon and quickly sent him a text, hoping that he would get a response. 

 

How was your meeting today, Master? Did everything go well?

-Kyu

 

After sending the text the younger smiled at himself, hoping that he would get a response. Kyuhyun stared at his phone for a couple of seconds before coming to the conclusion that Siwon was most likely not going to text him back. Placing his phone back down on his desk, he turned his attention back to his game. 

 

It wasn’t until 2:25am that Kyuhyun decided it was a good idea to go to bed. Kyuhyun closed his computer and walked over to his bed, plopped down and pulled the covers up over himself so he could get comfortable. Before going to bed, however, he decided that he was going to send another text to Siwon, regardless if the man was actually going to send him a reply or not. Either way, Siwon was going to end up seeing them eventually.  

 

Hi...I miss you, Master.

-Kyu

 

Right after he pressed send he instantly fell asleep, not even bothering to put his phone on his nightstand and fell asleep with it clutched in his hand with Siwon’s messages still pulled up on his screen.


	34. You Want To Impress Him Don't You?

The next morning, Kyuhyun didn’t wake up until 12:07pm and right away he checked his phone to see if there was anything from Siwon. Sadly, there was still nothing. Just like the man had said...he wasn’t contacting him. Kyuhyun pushed his face down into his pillow and let out a loud cry of frustration, which was only muffled by his pillow. He pounded his fists into his mattress a couple of times and fisted his hair before finally looking up from his pillow. It was going to be hard not talking to Siwon for another day.  

 

Kyuhyun went to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets before finding something simple to eat and retreating back to him room. Eunhyuk had been contentedly sitting on the couch watching some random show and hadn’t feel like disturbing him. Back in his room, Kyuhyun immediately went over to his computer so he could begin playing his game again, wanting as much distraction from thinking of Siwon as he could get. 

 

Despite having his game as his distraction, he still found himself turning his phone over and sending quick, random texts to Siwon. By the time it was 5:00pm, Kyuhyun had already sent twelve texts to Siwon even though he knew he wasn’t going to get any replies. At least the man would still know he was thinking of him.

 

Siwon’s Office

~~~~

Siwon had been in a meeting since 8:00am that morning and was just getting his first official break so that everyone could go and grab some dinner since they had worked through lunch. Siwon had deemed the meeting too important to interrupt, so everyone had ended up eating as they discussed their current topic. 

 

As Siwon walked out of the conference room, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had kept it off because he didn’t want to be distracted if it went off, especially if Kyuhyun had sent him something. He might have said that he wasn’t going to get in contact with the boy, but that didn’t mean it was easy for him to ignore him either. Once his phone was fully on he was bombarded with incoming texts, causing his phone to go off repeatedly as he rode down the elevator. When he began to look at the texts, he saw they were all from Kyuhyun.

 

Afternoon Siwon...have fun in your meeting...can you have fun at a meeting?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How’s your meeting going?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m playing a game on my computer...getting bored.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting REALLY bored -_-

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Food food food food...yumm!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H.E.L.L.O.M.A.S.T.E.R.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are you doing?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How are you doing? Having a good day? Is your meeting going well?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just pasted a level in my game :D

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S.I.W.O.N.…hi!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you get out of your meeting soon…

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What’s my surprise going to be!?

-Kyu

 

Siwon couldn’t help but laugh at the last text Kyuhyun had sent him. The boy was really curious. Even though he wanted to send Kyuhyun a quick text back he wanted to remain a man of his word, so he closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. 

 

The elevator doors opened and Siwon walked out with a large smile on his face, laughing to himself at how bored and desperate Kyuhyun was becoming without him around. Siwon drove to a small cafe that was still open and sat down to eat something quick, knowing the break they had discussed for dinner was to be a short one. As he ordered and ate his food, he repeatedly flipped through the text messages Kyuhyun had sent him that day. He couldn’t get over them. 

 

The Apartment

~~~~

Kyuhyun spent the rest of the night randomly sending texts to Siwon and playing his computer game. Knowing that he was going to see Siwon the following day, he decided to take a shower that night and hop into bed early. He wanted to make sure he was clean incase Siwon wanted to pop over earlier, even though Kyuhyun knew that probably wouldn’t happen. By the time it was 11:36pm, Kyuhyun was crawling into bed after sending Siwon one last text.

 

Goodnight, Siwon, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun fell asleep almost instantly after he put his phone down and placed his head on the pillow. 

 

The next morning, the day of ZhouMi’s art show, Kyuhyun woke up at 9:10am. He was feeling more energetic than he had been in the last couple of days since he knew he was going to get to see Siwon. Going to the kitchen, he popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster. He had shoved his phone into his pocket before leaving his room and felt it vibrating in his pocket as he was getting everything ready in the kitchen. When he pulled it out, he saw that the message was from Siwon. Kyuhyun let out a small squeal of excitement as he selected the new message. 

 

_ About fucking time!  _ Kyuhyun thought as he began reading the new message excitedly. 

 

From your apartment, it will take about 40 minutes to drive to the location of the art show. I’ll come and pick you up around 12:30pm so we can make it there in time. See you later.

-Siwon

 

Gripping his phone tightly, Kyuhyun began to jump up and down in the kitchen. In his excitement, Kyuhyun completely forgot about the toast he was making and only remembered it when the smoke alarm began going off and saw smoke rising from the toaster. Eunhyuk came running out of his room in a panic to see Kyuhyun trying to blow the smoke away from the smoke detector with a plate as he worked on plucking the burnt toast from the toaster.

 

“Can’t even make toast…” Eunhyuk grumbled as he plopped down on the couch, too lazy to return to his own room. “Why’d ya have to do that in the morning?” he groaned, running his hands over his tired face.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kyuhyun grumbled back as he worked on spreading jam onto his toast. Taking a bite from the toast, he immediately tasted the burntness. He continued eating it anyways, feeling too lazy to want to make anything else. “So, are you excited to see ZhouMi today?”

 

Eunhyuk nodded as he began to lay down on the couch, letting a long and loud yawn escape his mouth. 

 

“So loouuuud…” the blonde groaned again.

 

Kyuhyun laughed at his friend who was almost passed out on the couch and jogged back to his room with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He didn’t have to worry about his friend because he knew Eunhyuk would get ready sooner or later. He always like to try and look his best for Donghae. 

 

This was going to be an important day for ZhouMi, since he was going to be showing off of his photographs, so Kyuhyun decided that he would dress nice. Plus he didn’t want to look shabby next to Siwon, who would probably be wearing a suit anyways. 

 

The red letters on his alarm clock read 10:03am, that still gave him plenty of time to get ready. He found himself wishing he was over at Siwon’s, since he had a closet filled with nicer dress clothes that fit him better there. 

 

Twenty minutes later Kyuhyun had a black pinstriped shirt, a sapphire blue undershirt and his pair of black dress pants laid out on his bed. 

 

“Getting all fancy for this aren't ya?” Eunhyuk was standing in Kyuhyun’s doorway, stretching while looking at the display of clothes on the bed. 

 

“Well...it’s an important day for ZhouMi so I thought I should look good,” the younger replied as he glanced back at the clothes on his bed.

 

“You want to impress him don’t you?” Eunhyuk asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

 

“I wouldn’t say I want to  _ impress  _ ZhouMi, I just want to-”

 

“Not ZhouMi! Siwon!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

“Si-Siwon!? W-why would I want to impress him!?” Kyuhyun began to blush, realizing what Eunhyuk was saying was true. He did want to look nice for Siwon and he knew it. 

 

“Deny it however much you want. I want to impress Donghae so that I get sex since I haven’t seen him for a couple of days now. I have a pretty good hunch that’s what you’re doing to Siwon too.” As Eunhyuk turned to walk away, he winked at Kyuhyun and strode off towards his room to get ready. 

 

Kyuhyun stood dumbfounded by his bed as he stared at the empty doorway. Eunhyuk had basically just told him that he was expecting to have sex tonight. Since Eunhyuk had went off to his room, that left Kyuhyun to reconsider if he wanted to go with something more casual. Kyuhyun knew...he did want...sex...but he didn’t like the idea of Eunhyuk knowing that he wanted it. 

 

For the next hour, Kyuhyun went through his closet throwing clothes out onto the floor and sorting through everything, trying to settle on something to wear. 

 

_ Is this what it’s like for girls to get dressed and why it takes them so goddamn long? Makes sense for my sister at least...she spends hours getting ready.  It’s so complicated to try and please someone!  _ Kyuhyun shouted in his head as he tossed a shirt out of his closet.

 

He was becoming frustrated that he couldn’t make what should be a simple decision and decided to go with what he had originally pulled out. Siwon always seemed to be attracted to him in whatever he wore anyways. Plus, if things went well, his clothes would only end up on the floor somewhere anyways. 

 

Around 12:00pm there was a knock at their front door. Both Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk peeked their heads out from their rooms in confusion. Neither of them were expecting anyone to arrive yet, so they both looked at each other with confused looks plastered on their faces. Kyuhyun only had his pants on, but Eunhyuk was in nothing except for his boxer briefs, new ones Kyuhyun realized. 

 

_ He really is expecting to get sex with Donghae tonight,  _ Kyuhyun realized as he shook his head slightly.

 

“I’ll get the door,” Kyuhyun offered. He stepped out from his room and headed towards the door. “Hello?” he asked as he pulled the door open.

 

“Hello, BabyKyu.” Siwon was standing in the hall with a large sly smirk running across his face, hands on his hips. “Thought I’d surprise you by coming here early, but I can see I get my own surprise,” he stated as he looked the half naked boy up and down a couple of times, admiring his exposed skin.

 

Siwon pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him. He slowly approached Kyuhyun who was backing up against the nearest wall, not knowing what the man was planning to do to him. Kyuhyun placed his hands on the wall and watched as Siwon stalked closer to him with a glare in his eyes, a predatory glare. The wall was cold up against Kyuhyun's bare back, but he didn’t dare move from where he was. 

 

“This is one way to greet your Master...even though I prefer you in those leather shorts that barely cover your ass.”

 

“Shhh Siwon! Eunh-”

 

Kyuhyun was cut off when Siwon suddenly pushed his lips against his and stuck his tongue inside of his mouth. Since Kyuhyun was already against the wall and couldn’t pull his head away easily, he gave into the kiss. The younger placed his hands around Siwon’s head and gripped his hair hard, pulling at it to try and get the man closer to him. 

 

“God, I wish I brought those shorts with me,” Siwon breathed out heavily as he pulled himself away from Kyuhyun. “I’d tie your cock in so tight that you wouldn’t be able to cum and I would make you beg for your release.” 

 

Letting go of Siwon’s hair, Kyuhyun dropped his hand down to the man’s waist, where he placed his fingers in the belt loops, and pulled him in closer. He had missed him the last couple of days and the forming bulge in his pants proved it. Ever since Siwon had told him he loved him, Kyuhyun had wanted to see him more. Sure, both of them knew their feeling might not work out, but that didn’t make Kyuhyun want Siwon any less.

 

Even though he wouldn’t mind Siwon fucking him right then, he had to remember that Eunhyuk was in his room getting ready and would be able to hear them if they started doing anything. 

 

“Siwon...we need to do this later,” Kyuhyun announced even though he never let go of Siwon’s hips. 

 

“What, you didn’t miss me?” Siwon slightly pulled away and looked down at Kyuhyun disapprovingly. 

 

“No! I missed you!” Kyuhyun realized he had answered that almost too quickly and instantly dropped his gaze towards the floor. “I really missed you...it’s...it’s just...Eunhyuk is here and I don’t want him to hear or see us.”

 

“Who cares if he sees?” Pulling himself closer to Kyuhyun again, Siwon rested his forehead on the boy’s and stared into his eyes. “They already saw us, remember?”

 

Kyuhyun thought back to the day when Siwon had almost fucked him on the kitchen counter and his eyes widened. Shit...he had completely forgotten about that. 

 

“So there’s no need to hide anything,” Siwon stated.

 

“But still. I don’t think tha- mmfff!” Siwon’s lips broke Kyuhyun off as they met again, and before long they were back to passionately kissing one another. 

 

Siwon moved his hands up to Kyuhyun’s chest without breaking their kiss and began playing with the boy’s nipples. As he twisted and pinched them hard, Kyuhyun let out small cries of pain. Each time Kyuhyun cried out, Siwon worked on reaching his tongue back farther into the younger’s mouth. It had been a while since Siwon had played with him so he felt extra sensitive to the man’s touch. 

 

Kyuhyun shut his eyes tightly as Siwon gave a hard pinch to both of his fully erect nipples. It hurt, but he didn’t mind. He had actually missed it. Siwon had a way of making the pain turn into pleasure. 

 

“Hey, Kyuhyun, what do you think of-” Eunhyuk stopped in his tracks when he reached the living room and almost dropped the shirts that were in his hands. 

 

Eunhyuk almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kyuhyun was holding onto Siwon’s hips, grinding into them, like they were the only thing he had in life. Siwon also had Kyuhyun pushed up against a wall and was teasing his nipples. 

 

Both Siwon and Kyuhyun had heard Eunhyuk and had broken their kiss, though Siwon chose not to release the boy’s nipples. Kyuhyun stared at Eunhyuk and could feel his whole face and neck begin to turn red. Too embarrassed to face him, Kyuhyun buried his head into Siwon’s neck. 

 

“I just wanted your opinion on which shirt you think I should wear.” Eunhyuk held up the two shirts, acting as if nothing had just happened.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head a little so he could just barely see what Eunhyuk was holding. He had not yet released Siwon’s hips from his grasp and was actually finding himself pulling the man closer to him, trying to hide himself even more from Eunhyuk.

 

“The one in your left hand,” Kyuhyun quickly answered before shoving his face back into Siwon’s neck. “Is that it?” 

 

“What?” Eunhyuk asked. Kyuhyun’s voice had been too muffled to understand because of where he had put his face. 

 

“Is that  _ it _ !?” Kyuhyun snapped this time, pulling his face away from Siwon’s neck a bit. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all angry at me. I didn’t tell you to make out in the living room like that.” Eunhyuk gathered the shirts into one of his hands and flung them over his shoulder as he walked away. 

 

For the next couple of seconds, Kyuhyun stayed in the same position before dropping his hands away from Siwon’s hips and placing them down by his sides. Kyuhyun lifted his head and looked up at Siwon. By this time, Siwon had released Kyuhyun’s nipples and moved his hands to the boy’s shoulders. 

 

“Told you…” Kyuhyun pouted. “He saw us.” Biting down on his lower lip he pushed himself off from the wall. 

 

Siwon released his grip on the boy’s shoulders and took a couple steps back to give Kyuhyun some room. 

 

“If I can’t fuck you right now, you better not bite your lip,” he stated as he watched the younger give his lip a tug with his teeth. “It’s too tempting.” 

 

Ignoring Siwon, Kyuhyun continued to bite his lip while looking at the man and then started to walk back to his room. Siwon followed him, like a new intrigued puppy, and closed the door behind them once he was inside the younger’s room. 

 

“I need to finish getting dressed,” Kyuhyun announced, picking up his undershirt by the collar. Siwon said nothing and continued watching Kyuhyun as he pulled on his shirt and tucked it into his pants. “So…what’s my surprise?”

 

“I’m not telling you, you’ll have to wait for later today,” Siwon explained as he fixed his pants a bit from Kyuhyun tugging on them roughly. 

 

“You’re no fun…” Kyuhyun whispered under his breath.

 

Siwon rolled his eyes and walked towards Kyuhyun. Hugging him from behind, he whispered into his ear, “Just because you mumble something doesn’t mean I can’t hear you. Guess I’ll have to add some punishment in for the way you’re behaving.”

 

Whipping his head around, Kyuhyun started at Siwon. It’s not like he minded the punishment anymore, he had become partially use to it and had come to like it somewhat. 

 

“P-p-punishment!? What did I do!?”

 

“You said I was no fun, and that is clearly not true based on how I can get you moaning. Plus, I already told you I like giving punishments and you keep giving me reasons to punish you.”

 

Kyuhyun pushed away from Siwon and grabbed his other shirt off the bed and pulled his arms through the sleeves. Before he could move to begin buttoning his shirt, Siwon was standing before him doing it for him. Standing with his hands at his sides, Kyuhyun let Siwon finish. 

 

As Siwon stood up, he looked at the job he had done. 

 

“All snug,” Siwon stated as he gave a small tug at the bottom of Kyuhyun’s shirt to get it to lay flat against the boys chest before running his hand down the front of Kyuhyun. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m more than capable,” Kyuhyun said as he worked on tucking his shirt in. “How do I look?”

 

Siwon took a couple of steps back to admire the boy standing uncertain in front of him. He had to admit that Kyuhyun did look nice, but thought he would look even nicer in the clothes in the closet back at his place. Walking up to Kyuhyun, Siwon placed his hand on the younger’s head and lightly ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair.

“You look very nice.” With a smile on his face, Siwon momentarily pulled Kyuhyun into him. 

 

Since Siwon had wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s arms, pinning them to his sides, Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but rest his face against Siwon’s chest. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the steady rising and falling of Siwon’s chest, nuzzling his face against the man’s soft suit jacket.

 

A couple seconds later, Siwon released Kyuhyun and worked on straightening out his shirt again. Siwon knew he wasn’t going to get Kyuhyun to do anything at the moment since Eunhyuk was still around. It was almost 12:30pm by this time, so they had to get going anyways. 

 

Kyuhyun popped his head into Eunhyuk’s room to inform him that Siwon and him were going to begin heading to ZhouMi’s show. Eunhyuk told them that Donghae was going to be arriving in a couple of minutes and that they would meet them there. Siwon barely gave Kyuhyun any time to say goodbye to Eunhyuk before pulling him towards the door. With his phone and apartment key shoved into his pocket, Kyuhyun willingly let Siwon pull him along to his car. 

 

The car was parked at the very back of the parking lot in a shaded area. Kyuhyun reached for his door handle and was about to pull his door open when Siwon suddenly shoved him forward. He pinned him against the car, not caring if his belt buckle scratched the paint on the door since he would be able to have it repaired with no problem. Kyuhyun released the door handle and placed both of his hands on the top of the car to brace himself. 

 

“How come I can’t control myself around you?” Siwon asked as he rested his forehead against the back of Kyuhyun’s head and breathed in his scent. 

 

Not saying anything, Kyuhyun let Siwon rest against him, even though it was in an uncomfortable position. It wasn’t until another car drove to the back of the parking lot that Siwon removed himself from Kyuhyun and silently walked around to his side of the car to get in. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure about what had just exactly happened, but brushed it off as he looked over at Siwon.

 

Both of them sat in silence, with the light music playing in the background as the only noise.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked at the pause between songs. “What about this...love thing?”

 

Right after asking the question, Kyuhyun could tell it was a bad move as he heard Siwon take in a deep breath. 

 

“We’ve talked about it already,” he replied without taking his eyes off the road.

 

“But I want to know what’s going to happen between us. You said you don’t love your Submissives and when they form an attachment...you get rid of them.” Kyuhyun’s voice cracked a bit at the end of his sentence and he averted his eyes down to his lap. “Are you going to throw me away?”

 

At the upcoming sidestreet, Siwon vered the car off the street and parked it up against the curb. Kyuhyun had to grab onto the dashboard to keep from being flung around even though he was buckled in. 

 

“Is that really what you think!? That I am going to throw you away because of your feelings!? Despite the fact that I have the same ones!?” Siwon asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over and planted a kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. “I had to go basically two whole days without you and it drove me crazy,” he confessed, staring into the younger’s eyes.

 

Wide eyed, Kyuhyun stared back at Siwon as the man pulled back from him and rested in his seat.

 

“Siwo-”

 

“We can talk later,” the man cut off as he buckled himself back in and checked himself in the rear view mirror.

 

Putting the car back into drive, Siwon pulled away from the curb and continued to where ZhouMi’s art show was being held. Each time Kyuhyun tried to strike up a conversation with Siwon, the man would stop him right in his tracks and they would fall back into silence. Even though Kyuhyun could tell Siwon didn’t want to talk, he was getting ticked off that he couldn’t say anything without the man silencing him right away.

 

It wasn’t until they arrived at the building of ZhouMi’s show that Siwon finally spoke up. 

 

“Sorry…” he lightly whispered as he parked the car and took the key from the ignition. “I’ve wanted you so badly and I’m treating you like this.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kyuhyun mumbled. He pushed his door open and stood up.

 

“No, it’s not!” Siwon stated, stepping out of the car as well. “You’re my Submissive, I’m suppose to treat you well.”

 

Kyuhyun turned slightly red and shut his door before turning away from the car. 

 

“You treat me fine,” the younger grumbled out, not really wanting to talk about it at the moment.

 

Siwon let out a long sigh as he slammed his car door shut and followed Kyuhyun, who had begun walking up towards the building. 

 

They walked through the building in silence, the only sound being their shoes clacking against the polished marble floor. They could tell when they reached the right set of doors because music could be heard from the other side. 

 

The doors opened easily and instrumental music greeted them along with a flood of people walking around and admiring the pictures on the walls. 

 

“Kyuhyun!” ZhouMi was walking over towards him when he realized Siwon standing right behind him. “Hello, Choi Siwon,” he quickly greeted with the best fake smile he could muster plastered across his face. 

 

“Hello, ZhouMi…” Siwon replied annoyingly as he glared at the younger who was standing too close to Kyuhyun than he wanted. 

 

Kyuhyun could sense the tension that was already present in Siwon’s voice and looked back towards the man. When he did, he found himself being pulled by his arm, away from ZhouMi. Shooting a disapproving glance at Siwon, Kyuhyun pulled his arm free and walked back closer to ZhouMi. 

 

As Kyuhyun walked back over towards ZhouMi, Siwon watched as ZhouMi embarrassed Kyuhyun. Siwon cringed a bit at the close contact, still not trusting ZhouMi after that one night he had picked Kyuhyun up from the bar. 

 

“I’m so glad you could make it! Where’s Eunhyuk and that guy he’s been clinging to?” ZhouMi asked, looking around quickly.

 

As soon as they released each other from their embrace, Siwon was back by Kyuhyun’s side, pulling him in close once again. This time, Kyuhyun ignored it and let the man have his satisfaction.

 

“Eunhyuk’s boyfriends name is Donghae, and they’re on their way. Hopefully they should be here shortly,” Kyuhyun explained with a large smile on his face.

 

“Okay, feel free to take a look around. There are serious companies here looking at my photographs. I might be able to get a job out of this if all goes well! Plus, people are going to be able to buy them if they really like them!” A large smile was plastered across ZhouMi’s face as he pointed over to a bunch of men standing clustered together around one of his pictures hanging on the wall. 

 

That’s when Kyuhyun realized it was a picture ZhouMi had taken of him in his sophomore year. Siwon had also noticed this because he was now evilly glaring in the direction of the group of men, who were motioning at the picture and looking at it closely. 

 

ZhouMi waved goodbye and headed over to another group of people who had just entered and were beginning to look around. 

 

“You never told me you were going to be in these pictures,” Siwon said as he looked around the room only to notice the vast majority of them had Kyuhyun posing one way or another. 

 

“I didn’t know he was going to be putting these up,” Kyuhyun answered honestly, turning his head to see the vast majority of them included him. “He took so many throughout college that I never thought I was going to be the main focus in them,” the younger explained. Kyuhyun walked over to one of the pictures, one of his favorites where he was positioned on a bridge over crystal clear water, tossing purple flower petals into the streaming current. “He does an amazing job,” he added as he felt Siwon approach him. “Don’t you think?”

 

“They are good, I have to give that kid credit for that. But I don’t like everyone else looking at these pictures of you.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Siwon continued to stare intently at the picture featuring Kyuhyun. “It’s good, but it doesn’t do you justice.”

 

Kyuhyun turned around to face Siwon and gave him an almost playful shove. Siwon was acting jealous over the fact that other people were looking at him in photos and enjoying them. It’s not like anyone was going to come up to him and kidnap him because they enjoyed him in the pictures, after all. 

 

They continued walking around the room together admiring ZhouMi’s amazing photography abilities with Siwon rushing Kyuhyun from picture to picture when more people began gathering around them. 

 

Kyuhyun was focusing so hard on one of the photos that the next time he turned around he was shocked to see that Siwon was not standing directly behind him, like he had been previously, clearly worried to leave him alone. He worriedly glanced around the room and then spotted Siwon making his way back towards him. 

 

“Where did you go?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Nowhere really, just looking at different pictures,” the man explained. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t fully believe Siwon, since the man had been glued to his side since they had entered the room, but ignored it and continued making his way around the room until he was back at the first picture of him on the bridge. It was then that he heard ZhouMi excitedly shouting his name.

 

“Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!” ZhouMi arrived out of breath, but still with a large smile on his face. “They were bought! They were bought!” he panted out excitedly.

 

“Which ones!?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to calm him friend down before he had a chance to hyperventilate.

 

“All of them! I don’t know who but they were all bought for way more than they were priced at!” ZhouMi practically shouted because of his excitement. “I never thought they would be bought for the prices that were written out!”

 

“Congratulations, ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun hugged his friend, it was like nothing bad ever happened between them. As Kyuhyun pulled back from ZhouMi, he saw Eunhyuk and Donghae enter. “Eunhyuk is here now with Donghae,” he told ZhouMi as he nodded his head in the direction of the door. 

 

“Excuse me then, I need to go greet them and tell them the great news!” ZhouMi said as he watched Siwon pull Kyuhyun towards him more. 

 

Kyuhyun laughed at his overly excited friend as he sprinted away to greet Eunhyuk and Donghae. He watched as ZhouMi first embraced Eunhyuk and then shook hands with Donghae before beginning to act overly excited again, no doubt telling them about his photographs selling. 

 

“Well it’s time we get going now,” Siwon announced as he looked at his watch.

 

“What do you mean get going!? We just got here!” Kyuhyun pulled out his phone and looked at the time since he couldn’t see any clocks in the room.

 

“I told you I have a surprise for you. Plus, your punishment.” Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s arm but the younger retched it away. 

 

Looking at his phone again, Kyuhyun noticed it was only 2:45pm. Plus Eunhyuk and Donghae had just arrived and he wanted to look around with them to see what they thought of all the photographs, since it was their first time seeing them as well. Just as Kyuhyun was about to walk over to them, Siwon pulled him back.

 

“Time. To. Go,” he said again with more force in his voice. “Go say goodbye to ZhouMi and then we can leave. You can text Eunhyuk later or I can text Donghae to fill them in.” 

 

Kyuhyun frowned because he didn’t want to have to leave so soon, but he could tell Siwon was starting to get testy with him since he wasn’t listening. Kyuhyun decided it was in his best interest to do as he was told since he was already going to be punished as it is. Ripping himself away again, Kyuhyun moved sulkily over to ZhouMi. 

 

ZhouMi saw Kyuhyun approaching him with a frown on his face and tilted his head to the side, wondering why his friend was looking so down. He had just seen Kyuhyun looking so happy while admiring the photographs and was curious as to what could have changed his mood so quickly. 

 

“Thanks for inviting us but...it seems Siwon has something planned and we need to get going,” the younger sadly announced with a forced smile on his face so that ZhouMi wouldn’t be able to tell just how sad he was even though it was clearly too late for that. 

 

“But you just got here not too long ago! Literally fifteen minutes ago!” ZhouMi exclaimed as he looked at his watch. 

 

“Yeah I know, but I guess Siwon made reservations and we can’t miss them,” Kyuhyun explained as he tilted his head down.

 

“Why did he do something like that when he knew you were going to be here?” ZhouMi asked as he looked around Kyuhyun to see Siwon looking at the photographs.

 

“I don’t know...it’s Siwon. He kind of does whatever he wants…” Kyuhyun explained, which was true. 

 

“He really doesn’t like me...that’s why he’s doing this,” ZhouMi stated, which caused Kyuhyun to raise his head back towards his friend.

 

“Oh come on, he doesn’t hate you…” Kyuhyun trailed off when he saw ZhouMi raise an eyebrow towards him and give him a doubting look. “...yeah...he’s not your biggest fan...or a fan at all really...yeah...he hates you...sorry…” the younger admitted, averting his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“I knew it,” ZhouMi growled. “But...why is he glaring over here?” he asked as he nudged his head towards the man.

 

“He just really wants to get going,” Kyuhyun explained as he looking over towards Siwon and then back towards ZhouMi.

 

ZhouMi shrugged his shoulders knowing there was nothing he could say to Kyuhyun that would either make him change his mind about staying or insulting Siwon and making him mad again. Knowing it was best to keep his mouth shut, and thoughts to himself, ZhouMi gave Kyuhyun a hug goodbye.

 

“Thanks a bunch for coming. I’m glad you had a chance to see all my photos,” ZhouMi told him as he took a quick glance around to see that people were still enjoying them.

 

“No problem. And...thanks for the extra tickets so that Siwon was able to come. Even if you both don’t like each other, it means a lot that you gave him a chance to come with me,” Kyuhyun thanked. 

 

ZhouMi rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh before saying, “Even though we don’t like each other, it’s not like I’m going to be able to stop you from seeing him. Also I don’t want to start another fight between us. Just...be safe.”

 

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine,” Kyuhyun chimed in, glad that ZhouMi was actually making a genuine attempt even after he had just told him that Siwon doesn’t like him whatsoever.

 

Kyuhyun waved goodbye and headed back towards Siwon. As he approached the man, he had a small glare in his eyes and let out a large puff of air in agitation. Once he reached Siwon, he was the one to grab the man by the arm and pull him towards the doors to leave. 

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae approached ZhouMi and they all stood together and watched the scene unfold before them. None of them could believe that Kyuhyun had just dragged Choi Siwon...the famous Choi Siwon...from the room.

 

“Something’s going on between the two of them…” ZhouMi mumbled as he scratched the back of his head while looking at Eunhyuk who was clinging to Donghae’s arm like a koala to a tree.

 

“Oh, definitely.” Eunhyuk couldn’t help but hold onto Donghae harder. “They  _ definitely  _ have plans for tonight,” he laughed out.

 

“Mmm, Kyuhyun said something about reservations they have to go to,” ZhouMi explained to them. 

 

Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow at ZhouMi who continued looking confused, not understanding what was going on. That’s when Eunhyuk remembered that ZhouMi most likely didn’t know about Kyuhyun and Siwon’s love life. Heck,  _ he  _ barely knew what was really going on between the two of them, not that he was too keen on finding out the details. Eunhyuk couldn’t help but let a small laugh out as he pulled Donghae away with him to go and admire the photographs decorating the walls. ZhouMi was left standing alone wondering what was really going on until being called over by some random man to answer some questions about the photograph he was admiring. 

 

~~~~

Siwon was driving rather quickly out of the parking lot, going easily fifteen miles over the speed limit but not caring. He couldn’t deny the fact that Kyuhyun forcefully pulling him from the building towards the car had turned him on a bit. He loved it when the younger showed some anger or dominance towards him, even though they both knew that dominance would never last. The drive back to Siwon’s place seemed to take forever when it actually only took about twenty minutes with the man speeding when it would normally take closer to half an hour or so.

 

“You’re in for a nice surprise,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he pulled into his underground garage parking spot and screeched to a stop. 

 

Even though Kyuhyun was still kind of angry at Siwon for making them leave ZhouMi’s show early, he had to admit that he was excited to see what Siwon had in store for him. It has been a mystery to him for two days so he was hoping that it was going to be pretty spectacular, since he had to wait and Siwon hadn’t been willing to give him any sort of hints.

 

_ Is it going to be a new position? Maybe some sort of toy? Is he taking me back into that Room of Pain? There are just too many possibilities with this guy,  _ the younger thought to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Kyuhyun smiled and turned towards Siwon, “I’m sure you’ve had a lot of time to think out what you want to do to me. I just wish you’d tell me already so I could stop thinking about it.” 

 

Being the first one to step out of the car, Kyuhyun felt like teasing Siwon a bit and gave his ass a little shake because he knew Siwon was still watching him like a hawk. This action got Siwon out of the car in no time and soon Kyuhyun was being pushed towards the elevator and shoved inside rather forcefully. 

 

“You make me want you so fucking bad!” Siwon stated as he pushed Kyuhyun up against the elevator wall and pushed his clothed erection against Kyuhyun’s flaccid one. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as he felt Siwon’s hard member pushing up against him. He could practically feel the heat from it through their pants. 

 

Siwon didn’t even need to look away from Kyuhyun in order to hit the code so the elevator would take them to the correct floor. As the elevator moved up, Siwon pushed himself harder against Kyuhyun and began to grind his hips up against the boy. This only caused Kyuhyun moan and push himself back up against the man. 

 

“We won’t have to worry about Ryeowook,” Siwon said as he bent and bit down on Kyuhyun’s neck. “I gave him the week off,” he explained.

 

Kyuhyun had been scared that the doors were going to open and Ryeowook would see them, but now that he knew Ryeowook wouldn’t be around he held harder to Siwon. More small, muffled moans were escaping the younger’s mouth as he felt Siwon lick and suck at his neck and ears. 

 

_ He must be a mind reader or something,  _ the younger thought as he let the man continue to force his body on him. He had missed the contact so much, so he wasn’t going to complain right then. Siwon had two days to make up for.

 

The doors of the elevator opened and with lips still latched together, both stumbled out and over towards the couch. Siwon was beginning to unbutton Kyuhyun’s shirt and was sliding one of his hands in when the phone in his pocket went off. 

 

“Shit…damnit why now?” Siwon cursed as he fished around in his pocket and pulled it out. His eyes widened at the number on the screen before he looked back at Kyuhyun. “I need to take this. Go wait for me in my office.” 

 

Siwon removed himself from Kyuhyun and walked over to the kitchen and answered his phone. Sad that their activities had come to an abrupt stop, Kyuhyun walked to Siwon’s office while shuffling his feet to show the older man how devastated he was. 

 

Even though Kyuhyun was down the hallway with the door closed, he could still hear Siwon’s voice coming from the kitchen. The man didn’t have a pleasant tone and Kyuhyun began to wonder if that was going to affect his mood when he was giving him his punishment and surprise. 

 

Since Kyuhyun didn’t know how long Siwon was going to be on the phone, he took the time to look around the man’s office to see if he could gather more information on him. Kyuhyun walked up to the man’s desk and placed his hands on the back of Siwon’s large leather chair. Looking down, Kyuhyun saw a mix of business papers and beneath them a large calendar that had a bunch of times and places scribbled down on it. Lightly shuffling some papers around Kyuhyun looked at the calendar and instantly his eyes were drawn to the couple of days he had spent with Jaejoong and Yunho. 

 

On the first day that he would have been leaving, he noted that Siwon had written down Heechul’s name and the name of what he guessed was a restaurant along with a time. 

 

_ What the hell is with that?  _ he wondered as he finished arranging everything back to around its original position.  _ So the first day I’m gone you go and see him again? How can you stand that man?  _ Kyuhyun shuffled the papers to cover the calendar again and continued looking around the room.

 

On a shelf, Kyuhyun spotted different photographs of who he was guessing was Siwon. These were pictures from earlier days and showed him dancing and singing, a side of the man Kyuhyun had never seen before and didn’t know if he was ever going to see. Some of them were taken in the house Leeteuk and Kangin live in now, while others were taken at studios. Either way, it showed just how dedicated Siwon was even as a child. 

 

Kyuhyun spent a couple more minutes looking around the room, finding different competition trophies for dancing and singing that lined other shelves and then got bored. 

 

_ No wonder Siwon went into this type of business. He was pretty good at these things himself,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he placed a singing trophy back down.

 

Peeking his head out the door, Kyuhyun found he could still hear Siwon talking on the phone in the same frustrated voice. 

 

The door to Siwon’s office closed with a light click behind Kyuhyun as he wandered out into the hallway and over towards another door. Upon pushing the door open, he found a piano. Without so much of a second thought as to whether he was allowed to enter the room, let alone touch the piano, he was standing next to it running his fingers softly over the slick, black, spotless surface. 

 

Not able to stop himself, Kyuhyun propped up the top of the piano and lifted the lid that covered the keys, revealing the shiny, pristine ivory keys. Kyuhyun walked back towards the door and closed it as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to give away where he was, not thinking that once he began playing that it would easily give away his position. 

 

The room was filled with a soft glow radiating off of a central candeliere, sending flecks of light throughout the room. Kyuhyun sat down at the piano and placed his fingers on the appropriate keys. These felt different from the ones at Jaejoong’s house, they felt more expensive and he could tell they were well loved and often used. 

 

Perfectly tuned notes began to fill the small room as Kyuhyun did a couple of warm ups. It only took him a couple of minutes before he felt as though the piano was a part of him and he was playing some of the pieces he had played at Jaejoong’s. 

 

Kyuhyun was completely lost in the music and continued playing until he paused to change songs and heard applause coming from behind him. Spinning around, he saw Siwon standing in the doorway. 

 

“I didn’t know you could play like that,” Siwon stated as he walked over to Kyuhyun and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I started playing, I just couldn’t resist.” Kyuhyun removed his hands from the keys and closed the lid to them so that he wouldn’t be tempted to start again. 

 

“Well, if you're done here I’d like to give you something special now,” Siwon said as he gave a slight squeeze to Kyuhyun’s shoulders before releasing them. 

 

Not needing to be told, Kyuhyun stood up from the bench and turned towards Siwon, only to see that the man was already heading out from the room. Quickly, Kyuhyun followed and saw that Siwon was heading towards his bedroom. Kyuhyun prefered doing things in Siwon’s room rather than his, just because he felt like it was more intimate and that Siwon actually wanted to share something of his with him. 

 

Once Kyuhyun stepped into the room, Siwon slammed the door closed and flicked on the lights, which after being in the piano room were almost blinding. Kyuhyun raised a hand up to his eyes to block the light out and once adjusted, turned back towards Siwon who was still by the door. 

 

“Strip,” Siwon ordered as he kept his eyes firmly on Kyuhyun.

  
  



	35. Something New For Us To Try

There was no escaping from the room, not that he wanted to anyways. So he did what Siwon told him to and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was almost all the way unbuttoned, he moved to begin undoing his pants and let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. While he continued undressing, Siwon walked away into his closet and came back with something behind his back. 

 

Kyuhyun was now standing in only his boxers as Siwon moved to stand in front of him. 

 

“Everything,” Siwon said as he looked down at Kyuhyun who still remained in his boxer briefs.

 

Without hesitation, Kyuhyun pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them, as well and kicked them to the side. He didn’t bother trying to cover himself up this time, since he knew Siwon would only complain about it and force him to move his hands. 

 

“I have something new for us to try,” Siwon explained with a sly smile on his face. Holding out his hand, he revealed two metal balls connected by some sort of black string. “Do you know what these are?”

 

“N-no…” Kyuhyun stuttered, looking at the large balls Siwon was holding in his hands. He couldn’t even begin to think about what those were going to be used for.

 

Siwon moved to stand behind Kyuhyun and slowly slid his hand down to boys back and down to his ass. Kyuhyun flinched because Siwon’s hands were cold, maybe from the metal balls? Moving his hands around Kyuhyun’s ass the boy started to feel warmer where Siwon touched him. Then suddenly he felt a smooth, cold object push up against him. 

 

“I’m going to use these,” Siwon whispered as he continued moving one of the balls around Kyuhyun’s ass, while holding the younger’s body in place as he felt the boy shiver in his hands. 

 

 _Those are going to go inside of me!? Those can’t possibly fit inside!_ the younger panicked to himself.

 

Frightened, Kyuhyun pulled away from Siwon and staggered backwards, only just managing to catch himself before falling down.

 

“Anal beads aren’t that bad...well...the small ones aren’t at least,” Siwon stated as he looked at the size of the one’s in his hands. “These are bigger, but they feel better once they’re inside. Trust me,” he said as he clinched them together in his hand.

 

“A-anal beads?” Kyuhyun stuttered out as he watched the two metal balls.

 

“Well, technically there’s another name for them, but that’s not important since you most likely won’t remember it,” Siwon explained. “So we’ll just call them anal beads for you.”

 

All Kyuhyun could manage to do was stare down at the two balls Siwon was playing with in his hand, his eyes never able to leave them.

 

“Those can’t possibly fit, Siwon!” Kyuhyun protested as he took another small step back. He was petrified! How could Siwon think something like this would be a pleasant surprise for him!?

 

“Of course they will,” Siwon insisted as he took a giant step forward and grabbed onto one of Kyuhyun’s arms before pulling the boy towards the bed and throwing him on. “It might just take a bit more preparation before putting them in, but other than that you’ll be fine.” 

 

The way Siwon had thrown Kyuhyun on the bed had caused him to land on his stomach with his face pressed into the mattress. The younger knew what was going to happen and began to panic even more. He knew he had to get off the bed. When he tried to flip over, he was stopped by the man’s firm hands which held him down. Siwon kept Kyuhyun down on the bed and began stroking his ass tenderly. The two metal balls clinked together as they rolled on the bed due to Kyuhyun’s struggle. The balls rolled around and landed next to Kyuhyun’s stomach, gently brushing up against his side. They were cold and unpleasant and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what they were going to feel like inside of him. 

 

“They won’t fit, Siwon. Please don’t! I don't think I can take it!” Kyuhyun begged right before Siwon stuck one of his fingers inside the squirming, complaining boy. 

 

Siwon quickly added a second finger which caused Kyuhyun to cry out in pain. He didn’t like having two fingers roughly shoved inside without any preparation, though he knew it could be much worse. Kyuhyun began adjusting to the two fingers and started moving his hips, hoping Siwon would soon find his prostate to ease the little bit of pain he was still feeling. This did not happen, however, as Siwon shoved a third finger inside Kyuhyun without any warning. 

 

Kyuhyun clutched at the sheets and pressed his face into them to muffle a cry of pain. His breathing was heavy and sweat was beginning to form all over his body as he worked to adjust the the new pain that ran up his back. Suddenly, there was a feeling of a cold gel running down his ass and into his entrance. He knew it was lube, but he had no idea where Siwon had pulled it out from. With the addition of lube, came the addition of another one of Siwon’s fingers. 

 

“Ahhnn! Siwon...it hurts!” Kyuhyun cried out as the man began moving his fingers around forcefully. “Nnnnhhh! Take them out! Siwon! Please!”

 

“You’ll get use to it. Besides, I have to do a good job preparing you or else when I put the balls in, it’s going to hurt even worse,” Siwon explained as he spread his fingers out inside of Kyuhyun. “Plus, you owe me for helping ZhouMi out at his art show. Who else would have bought all of his photographs?”

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun panted out. He continued writhing around on the mattress as he tried to gain comfort. “What...do you...uuuhhhnnn...mean…” the younger groaned out. 

 

“I wouldn’t be able to stand all of those other people looking at the photos of you. You’re only meant for my eyes,” Siwon explained as he moved his fingers around inside of Kyuhyun more. “I’d rather have them than complete strangers who would do who know what while looking at them.”

 

“How could...y-you w-waste...money...like that?” Kyuhyun asked as he pushed himself further on to Siwon’s fingers.

 

“You really think money is an obstacle for me?” the man asked in an entertained voice. “I bought you a car, a phone, a laptop,  _ and  _ those signed piano books.  _ Plus  _ I payed for you to be in first class when you went to go see your family.”

 

Kyuhyun moved his head so that he could look back at Siwon and knew the man was right. With everything he had bought for him, there was no way money would ever be an issue for this man. It seemed at this point that he was just throwing it around with little care in the world.

 

“Th-thanks...for helping h-him,” Kyuhyun moaned as he felt Siwon reach his fingers in deeper as the man now used his other hand to hold his hips down. 

 

“It wasn’t for him, Kyuhyun. I just wanted to be able to look at you all the time,” Siwon told him.

 

Suddenly pulling out his fingers, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun and flipped him over onto his back. Kyuhyun immediately propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as Siwon crammed his four fingers back inside. It was a tight fit, but it didn’t hurt as badly anymore. Siwon noticed Kyuhyun watching him and leaned over to give the boy a quick kiss on the lips. When Kyuhyun tried to deepen the kiss, Siwon pulled away with a smirk on his face.

 

“Now, let’s stop talking about that ZhouMi guy. It ruins the mood,” Siwon stated. “I don’t want you thinking about another guy while I’m preparing you.”

 

Kyuhyun wanted to talk back. but stopped when Siwon placed his free hand on his thigh. His legs were pushed farther apart so he could get his fingers even deeper inside. Kyuhyun quickly noticed the change in feeling as Siwon buried his fingers deeper in him and struggled to maintain on his elbows, because they were beginning to shake so much. 

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to buck his hips to meet Siwon’s movements, which was beginning to turn Siwon on. Siwon could feel the tightness in his pants increasing as his erection grew. The last thing Siwon did before pulling his fingers out, was to bury them as deep as he could inside Kyuhyun and scissor him a couple of times, spreading his fingers as wide as he could. Kyuhyun completely lost himself and fell onto the bed and arched his back in pleasure as a low moan escaped his lips. The younger only looking back up at Siwon when his fingers went missing from his hole and left him with a very empty feeling. 

 

In Siwon’s hands were the two metal balls, glistening in the light with the saliva Siwon was licking onto them. Kyuhyun was tempted to try and scoot away on the bed but knew Siwon was watching him and would pounce on him at the first chance he got. 

 

Managing to prop himself back up on his shaking elbows, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon now began to pour a generous amount of lube onto each of the balls before rolling them around in his hand to make sure every part of them were covered.

 

“Are you ready, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he kneeled down on the bed, placing one of his hands back on Kyuhyun’s thigh to push it down. 

 

“Si-Siwon...I don’t know about this…” Kyuhyun stammered out. He felt Siwon apply more pressure to his thigh, so he wouldn’t be able to close his legs.

 

“Don’t worry,” Siwon said, leaning down and began kissing the inside of Kyuhyun’s other thigh. “They’re not bad.”

 

Kyuhyun let out small moans as Siwon continued showering him with kisses. He was glad that Siwon was at least trying to be sort of gentle with him and that he wasn’t forcing the balls in him right away without any preparation.

 

All of the sudden, Kyuhyun felt something cold push up against his entrance. His eyes instantly shot open as he attempted to pull himself away, only to find he couldn’t.

 

“Siwon! Wait!” Kyuhyun shouted. “Siwon!”

 

“Don’t think so,” Siwon said as he smirked up at Kyuhyun from between the boys opened legs. “I’ve waited two days, I’m done waiting.”

 

Siwon gave the inside of Kyuhyun’s leg one more kiss before beginning to push the first metal ball inside.

 

“Fuck! Please….Siwon!” The metal ball felt too large to fully fit inside and was beginning to bring tears to Kyuhyun’s eyes as he was stretched out. “AH! NO! TAKE IT OUT!” Kyuhyun shouted at the top of his lungs as the first ball fully entered him. “Please, Siwon!” he begged again, as his mouth hung open in pain.

 

Siwon stopped pushing the balls in and began showering Kyuhyun in more kisses so that he could give the boy time to adjust to the new intrusion. 

 

More tears were pouring down Kyuhyun’s face as he wiggled around on the bed, clearly uncomfortable with the new intrusion. 

 

_ How could he say these aren’t BAD!?  _ Kyuhyun thought as he continued feeling the kisses from Siwon and the newly added pressure in his ass.  _ And there’s still one more he wants to stick in me!? I’m going to die! _

 

Continuing to move around, he suddenly stopped when he felt the ball pushing up against his prostate. His hips bucked up, causing the ball to move around inside him again and a gasp escaped his mouth as he leaned his head back.

 

“Told you they’re not bad,” Siwon said as he began lightly pulling on the string, causing the ball inside of Kyuhyun to move around even more. “I’m going to push the other one in now.”

 

The tears were no longer running down Kyuhyun’s face as he thrusted his hips up over and over again to try and get the ball to hit his prostate again. Kyuhyun felt Siwon stop pulling on the string as the second metal ball made contact with his stretched and quivering entrance. This time, Siwon wasn’t as kind when he pushed it inside. Instead of going slowly, like he had the first, he pushed it inside in one go and watched as Kyuhyun’s ass swallowed it up. 

 

Kyuhyun’s breath hitched as he felt the first ball move deeper inside of him and the second ball rest up against his prostate. Leaning his head back against the bed, Kyuhyun took a couple of deep breaths and adjusted to the two balls sitting inside of him. The balls were stretching him in a way he had never been stretched before and were hitting deep inside of him. 

 

Satisfied, Siwon sat down on the edge of the bed and waited as Kyuhyun got use to the new feeling inside of him. 

 

“This is not...uhn...fun…” Kyuhyun moaned out in slight discomfort. 

 

Siwon looked down at the boy and shifted closer to him.

 

“If you don’t like it, why do you have this?” he asked as he grabbed hold of Kyuhyun’s leaking erection and gave it a quick pump.

 

“Ah!” Kyuhyun moaned out in pleasure. “I can’t help it! They’re rubbing on my...my…”

 

“Prostate?” Siwon asked with a smile running across his face, knowing Kyuhyun was too shy to actually say it. “Oh, and I still need to punish you!”

 

Kyuhyun bolted up on the bed, causing the balls to move inside of him. He let out another moan as he got the urge to cum. If Siwon hadn’t been holding onto his cock, he was sure that he would have already cum. Closing his eyes, he tried to get rid of that feeling because he didn’t want to cum only from these metal balls alone. 

 

All of the sudden, there was a tightening around the base of his erection and he opened his eyes to see Siwon had snapped a leather cockring on him. Kyuhyun shifted on the bed to try and get comfortable, even though he thought that was going to be impossible at the moment. 

 

Siwon shifted on the bed to lean up against the headboard and watched Kyuhyun as the boy wiggled around on the bed. The man could tell Kyuhyun was overly stimulated.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned again. Rolling slowly over, Kyuhyun got onto all fours and began crawling over towards Siwon. “Aahhnnn!” he cried out as he fell back onto the bed, the stimulation too much for him to take. “Out...I need them...out…”

 

“No you don’t. This is only the beginning, Kyuhyun.” Siwon crossed his arms over his chest, and watched the panting boy on the bed with pure entertainment. “Now, why don’t you go get me a glass of water from the kitchen.”

 

“Wha...why!?” Kyuhyun shouted, because he knew Siwon could tell he was being over stimulated and that even the slightest movements were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“Don’t question me, just do as your told. Be my good Submissive,” Siwon replied, giving the boy’s face two light pats on the cheek.

 

Kyuhyun managed to get back to the edge of the bed with some struggle and then sat on the edge, slowly placing his feet on the floor. He began to stand up but immediately felt the balls give a tugging sensation in his ass and thought they were going to fall out. Clenching his ass tight, he quickly sat back down on the bed to keep them inside. He knew letting them fall out would probably mean more trouble for him, but at the same time he wasn’t even sure if they would fall out from standing up. However, now was not the time to try and figure that out. 

 

“Well? Are you going to get going?” Siwon asked in amusement. 

 

Kyuhyun shot the man an evil glare before getting up once again, while clenching his ass. As soon as he was out of the room and down the hall, the younger leaned up against the wall and held the bottom of his ass with one of his hands. It was a struggle to keep the balls from slipping out and not to mention each time he took a step they seemed to clink together and send vibrations throughout his whole bottom half. Kyuhyun looked down at his throbbing, leaking, erection, and couldn’t help but whine to himself. He wanted release so badly, but knew if he took off the cockring or attempted to jerk off he would get another punishment tacked onto the one he was already going to get.

 

_ As if this isn’t punishment in itself…  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he continued looking down at his erection.

 

Lightly, he touched the head of his cock which caused his whole body to convulse with the want to cum, and cum hard. His knees became weak as he slumped to the ground, only holding onto the wall to keep himself from falling completely. He was so much more sensitive right now that he could barely stand it.

 

A minute passed before Kyuhyun was able to stand up again and continue his walk to the kitchen. When he finally reached the kitchen, he realized he had no idea where anything was. It was always Siwon or Ryeowook who got things from the cupboards, so he never had any reason to go looking around or to figure out where anything was. Kyuhyun spent the next two or three minutes hunting in the kitchen for a glass which was made harder, because each time he had to reach for a cupboard the balls would move inside of him. Kyuhyun had spent all that time searching for some sort of glass to use before realizing there was a clean one sitting on the counter right next to the fridge. 

 

“Oh of COURSE! There would be a fucking glass RIGHT there!” Kyuhyun cussed, placing his hands on the edge of the counter. His body slightly convulsed at his sudden intense movements, because the balls in his ass had jostled around and managed to rub up against his prostate again. 

 

Kyuhyun caught his breath again as he waited for himself to calm down again. He then went over to the fridge and filled the glass for Siwon. He made sure to leave the glass empty enough so that if he did stumble, he hopefully wouldn’t end up making a huge mess. 

 

By the time Kyuhyun arrived back to Siwon’s room, the man was waiting for him and flipping through a magazine he must have had in his nightstand. He looked content, almost too content. 

 

“That took you long enough,” Siwon said as he motioned for Kyuhyun to come back over to the bed and tossed the magazine down on the nightstand. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t know your kitchen,” Kyuhyun snarked back as he thrust the glass towards Siwon’s face.  

 

Siwon took the glass from Kyuhyun and shook his hand to get some water that had splashed from the glass off. Without taking a sip, he placed the glass down on the nightstand. 

 

Kyuhyun watched Siwon and then pointed over at the untouched glass he had spent so long getting with wide eyes.

 

“You’re not even going to drink it!?” Kyuhyun snapped as he moved slightly closer to Siwon. “I...and the...and these...how…” Kyuhyun stopped trying to form a sentence when he saw Siwon shaking his head. 

 

Siwon patted the empty space on the bed next to him with a smirk on his face. He was sitting with his legs straight out with his ankles crossed so Kyuhyun did the same very slowly. 

 

The feeling of the balls inside of him while sitting left an interesting sensation. They continuously clinked together with each small movement, causing the vibrations to almost be constant. Siwon even took it upon himself to move around on the mattress a bit knowing what it would do to the balls inside of the younger.

 

“So, what do you think of the balls now?” Siwon asked in a satisfied tone, a smile flared across his face.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head away from Siwon and pouted his lips. He had to admit, now that he was getting more use to them, he didn’t mind them as much. He was even beginning to enjoy them a little since they were constantly rubbing up against his prostate and giving him constant stimulation. The only thing he wasn’t enjoying at the moment was the fact that he wanted to cum and couldn’t, thanks to the cockring Siwon had placed on him. If Siwon hadn’t put the cockring on him, he would have cum at least three times by now. 

 

“It’s not terrible…” Kyuhyun finally answered, turning his head back towards Siwon to look at him. 

 

“Told you,” Siwon answered as he cupped Kyuhyun’s face in one of his hands. Leaning down he planted his lips firmly on Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun quickly gave into Siwon’s touch and opened his mouth wider so the man could explore more. 

 

Kyuhyun was getting lost in Siwon’s touch and tried to move closer to the man who was still in total control of his mouth. Even with the slight movement, he couldn’t help but let out a small moan when the balls sent vibrations through his body. 

 

Siwon pulled away and snickered at Kyuhyun.

 

“I shouldn’t be giving you more pleasure right now,” he said as he released Kyuhyun’s face only to move his hand to firmly grasp Kyuhyun’s arm. “You still need your punishment.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could protest, Siwon was pulling on his arm which caused him to go flying over the man’s lap until he was across his legs. 

 

“Time for one of my favorite parts,” Siwon said as Kyuhyun slightly struggled. “If you don’t mind the feeling of the balls anymore, just wait until I begin spanking you. You might not actually see this as a punishment when everything is over.”

 

“Why!?” Looking behind him, he saw Siwon raise his hand and shut his eyes hard. “Aaahhnnn! Fuck!” Kyuhyun shouted when Siwon’s hand made contact with his ass. 

 

This was a completely different feeling from his usual punishment. Though his ass still hurt a bit each time Siwon’s hand landed on him, the balls were also moving with each slap, both vibrating harder than when he moved and also rubbing harder against his prostate. 

 

Siwon lowered his hand again and Kyuhyun realized he had completely spaced out with these new sensations. He had no idea how many times Siwon had struck him, or how much longer Siwon was going to strike him. 

 

“Aaahh! Siwon! I need to...ahnn...cum!” Kyuhyun moaned as another slap landed on his now tender ass. 

 

Siwon landed an even harder slap, before stopping his hand and leaning over towards Kyuhyun. 

 

“Then it’s too bad you can’t,” he replied and soon after another hard slap landed, causing Kyuhyun to cry out even louder. 

 

His cries were becoming those of pure ecstasy as he neared closer and closer to a dry orgasm. It only took two more strikes before Kyuhyun finally reached his orgasm and cried out loud, his body becoming even more sensitive than it already was. While he was experiencing his rise in sensitivity, Siwon never let up with his strikes. 

 

This punishment seemed to go on and on and Kyuhyun’s throat now hurt too much to cry out anymore. 

 

The strikes stopped shortly after and Kyuhyun was able to work on gaining some of his composure back, because right then he was a mess. He couldn’t think of anything even if he wanted to, because his body was too overwhelmed and overly sensitive. 

 

“How was that?” Siwon asked as he began stroking Kyuhyun’s ass tenderly with his hand to sooth any pain.

 

Kyuhyun’s breath was still ragged and without thinking blurted out, “I think I have a new favorite toy.”

 

“Oh really now?”

 

“Oh...well...what I mean is...umm…”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to use this again with you,” the man ensured, giving a couple reassuring pats to the younger’s red ass. 

 

Even though Kyuhyun’s erection still begged to be released, he didn’t say anything to Siwon and took the time to rest. He wanted his body to relax and go back to normal before bringing anything up with Siwon.

 

After a while of sitting in pure silence with no movement from either of them, Kyuhyun spoke up. 

 

“You saw Heechul...didn’t you? The day I left to go and visit Jaejoong...”

 

“You did some snooping in my office I see,” Siwon breathed out as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“Why did you go and see him?” the younger asked as he looked down at the covers and played with them a bit. 

 

“I can see who I want, Kyuhyun. I don’t need your permission,” Siwon stated sternly.

 

“But he did so many things to you! I still can’t forgive him!” Kyuhyun shouted without looking back to Siwon. “I bet he even showed you these metal balls.”

 

Unexpectedly, Siwon stuck two of his fingers inside Kyuhyun and began pushing up against the balls. This caused Kyuhyun to let out another moan and to begin grinding his hips against the man’s legs to gain more friction on his hard cock..

 

“As a matter of fact, yes he did,” Siwon answered as he enjoyed the moans coming from Kyuhyun. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“It’s just that...aahh...how can you still tr-ahhh...trust someone…like that?”

 

Siwon withdrew his fingers and dragged Kyuhyun off his legs and placed him back next to him. Only this time instead of sitting down, Kyuhyun kneeled on the bed and stared angrily at Siwon. 

 

“You really need to talk to Shindong about this problem of yours,” Kyuhyun said in all seriousness. “When’s the next time you get to see him?” he asked while staring Siwon down.

 

“It’s none of your business, just be glad that I see and talk to him about things,” Siwon replied while unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. “I was going to be nice and help you, but you seem to have ruined the mood. You can take those out by yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun widened his eyes as he continued starting at Siwon. 

 

“B-by m-myself!? How!? They’re too big!” Kyuhyun complained as he moved one of his hands to his entrance. 

 

“Push them out. It might not be easy, but it can be done,” Siwon said as he flicked the top of Kyuhyun’s still aching erection which was now completely slick with precum. 

 

Kyuhyun flinched at the abuse his cock was getting and then began to get off the bed.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Siwon called when he noticed what Kyuhyun was doing.

 

“To the bathroom to take care of this. Where else?” the younger asked in an annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes.

 

“First off, don’t roll your eyes at me. And secondly, you don’t need the bathroom now, just do it here. It’s not like you’re going to shit the bed or anything when they come out,” Siwon explained, pointing back towards the bed. “Or at least you better pray that you don’t or I’m going to get really mad.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t believe that Siwon was going to make him do this in front of him. This had to be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever had to do in front of someone. Kyuhyun moved towards the foot of the bed, creating as much distance between himself and Siwon as possible before kneeling there and staring at the man.

 

“Well?” Siwon prompted. “They aren’t going to remove themselves.” The man crossed his arms and watched Kyuhyun position himself. “Your ass needs to be facing towards me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated as he made the turning motion with his finger.

 

Letting out a small growl, Kyuhyun did as he was told and moved so that his ass was facing Siwon. 

 

On all fours, Kyuhyun gave a slight push to see how hard it was going to be to remove the balls. That’s when he noticed that if he was going to get them out he was actually going to have to put effort into it. 

 

_ Damn it… _ he cursed to himself, feeling himself turning red at the thought of Siwon watching him.

 

The next push he gave was harder and he could feel the balls moving around inside of him. Kyuhyun tightened his stomach as he pushed, praying the balls would fall out fast so that he could get out of his embarrassing position. Feeling the balls make their way to his entrance encouraged him to keep pushing harder and harder until he finally felt his entrance stretching. The first ball was beginning to make its exit and only encouraged him to push harder. With a couple more pushes, the first ball fell out with a small popping noise. Kyuhyun assumed once one was out that the second would follow and was frustrated when it didn’t. 

 

Ball number one ended up falling out and slightly swinging back and forth on the black string. The weight of the ball was heavier than he expected it to be and actually caused him pain as it moved around. Kyuhyun dropped down to the bed so that his legs were completely bent in half and so that his chest touched as well. In this new position, the first ball was able to rest on the bed so that it would not be pulling down anymore. 

 

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun breathed out heavily as he temporarily rested on the bed. It had taken more effort than thought to get the first one out and he wasn’t sure if he was going to have the energy to get the second out. 

 

“One down...one to go,” Siwon stated, watching Kyuhyun struggle with his assigned task. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t bother glaring at Siwon as he began trying to push the second ball out. 

 

“Hhhnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned as he gave another hard push, contracting his stomach so much that it looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. “Shit, shit, shit…” he whispered as he gave a long hard push. 

 

“You better not shit,” the man commented, clearly entertained by the sight in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun only pushed harder when he heard Siwon say that. The only thing he wanted was the second ball out, and now. Finally, with one last forced push, the second ball fell onto the bed, clinking against the first, and Kyuhyun collapsed onto his side. 

 

“Crap! Is that what women go through when they give birth!?” Kyuhyun semi-shouted as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and panted hard with his eyes closed.

 

Though his cock was still aching with the need to be released, he felt too exhausted to complain since he knew Siwon would take it off him sooner or later. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun was about to get up, he felt a shift on the bed and before he knew it Siwon had pulled him back up onto all fours by his hips. Before the younger could understand what was happening, Siwon slammed his hard cock hard inside of him. 

 

“Aahhgg! Siwon!” Kyuhyun cried out.

 

“You need to be tighter. Those balls stretched you out quite a bit,” Siwon complained before slapping Kyuhyun hard against his ass. “Mmm, that got you a bit tighter,” the man growled in pleasure as he gave Kyuhyun two more slaps before being pleased with the tightness. “Heechul taught me that trick to getting someone’s ass tight again too,” Siwon growled almost angrily into Kyuhyun’s ear as he began thrusting harshly into him.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to call out and moan, but his throat still felt too raw and hurt whenever he wanted to scream. 

 

Siwon quickly moved one of his hands to Kyuhyun’s leaking erection and began stroking it quickly and with a tight grip. 

 

“Ahn! Siwon...I need to...c-cum…” Kyuhyun weakly moaned out as he worked to keep himself supported on the bed as the man continued to mercilessly pound into him.

 

Siwon didn’t reply as he continued to abuse Kyuhyun’s ass with his cock. Taking the man’s silence as a sign that he wasn’t going to listen to him, Kyuhyun tried to remain quiet, not voicing his needs. 

 

The younger felt himself getting closer to his orgasm and could tell Siwon was growing close too as he quickened his pace and thrust more violently. 

 

Eventually, there was a sound of two snaps as the tension from around the base of Kyuhyun’s cock disappeared. With a few more thrusts from Siwon, Kyuhyun was cuming while a pleausred scream managed to work its way out of his mouth only to be followed will a warm feeling inside of him as Siwon came. 

 

Kyuhyun fell onto the bed, fully expelled of any energy that had previously been there. Rough breaths left his lungs as he tried to get calm again.

 

Unlike other times, when Siwon would remain inside of him, the man pulled out almost right away. Kyuhyun thought that maybe Siwon would ask for a blowjob or something more and was shocked when he felt Siwon get off the bed and heard the bathroom door close. 

 

“I fucked this up…” Kyuhyun whispered to himself as he laid spent on the bed. “Shit…” 

 

He knew by bringing Heechul into their conversation was most likely the cause for Siwon’s mood swing, but he couldn’t stop being mad at the man for what he had done with Siwon. Even though he was sure he didn’t know the full story, it still bothered him. 

 

The sound of running water from the shower could be heard so Kyuhyun knew he had some time before seeing Siwon again. Looking around the room he located his pants, which had his phone in it, and quickly retrieved it. There were three missed text messages from Eunhyuk. 

 

Told you that you’d get sex! You didn’t have to leave so early though!

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are you planning on staying with Siwon tonight?

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...you never answered my text so...I thought it would be a good idea to let you know that Donghae is going to be staying with me tonight at our place. So, if you want to stay with Siwon tonight, that might be a good idea since I don’t plan on being quiet (;

-Eunhyuk

 

Kyuhyun looked at the last text and couldn’t help, but shake his head. He wanted to give Eunhyuk time alone with Donghae since he knew they were going to be having sex, and he for sure didn’t want to be around the hear all of their activities! 

 

Tossing his phone onto the bed, Kyuhyun flipped over onto his back and placed his arm over his eyes trying to think what to do. He remained like that only for a couple of seconds before he thought about giving Jaejoong a quick call. But not knowing how long Siwon was going to be in the shower, and not wanting him walking in on a private conversation, decided to go to his designated room he was given for being a Submissive. 

 

Kyuhyun gathered up his clothes in his arms and took one last glance around the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Then there on the bed, he saw the two metal balls that had been inside of him not too long ago. Just looking at them seemed to get him all riled up again, so he quickly left the room and traveled down the hall to his room. 


	36. Let's Talk About Heechul

Once Kyuhyun got into his room, he closed and locked the door to ensure that Siwon wouldn’t be able to just waltz in. His clothes were tossed onto the floor in no particular spot. With his phone still in his hand, and still naked, Kyuhyun crawled onto his bed and curled himself into a small ball in the middle. Grabbing a pillow, he hugged it to his chest as he punched Jaejoong’s number in his phone. 

 

There were a couple of rings before the other end picked up.

 

_ “Hey there Kyuhyun! What’s with the random call?” _

 

“What? I can’t just call because I feel like it?” Kyuhyun asked as his voice cracked a bit.

 

_ “Is everything alright? You don’t sound like normal...”  _

 

“Mommy...” Kyuhyun called out in a weak voice as he tried not to cry. 

 

_ “What!? Something’s wrong...isn’t it!?"  _ Jaejoong asked right away when he heard Kyuhyun revert back to calling him what he use to when he was young and something serious was bothering him. _ "Does this have to do with that guy I met while you were here? What was his name...Siwon? Choi Siwon?” _

 

“Yeah...it has to do with him...I just...don’t know what to do sometimes. I say something stupid and he gets mad, and then I feel like I need to fix it somehow,” Kyuhyun explained, using the back of his hand to wipe away a tear that was falling down. 

 

_ “Tell me what happened, Kyuhyun.” _

 

“I brought up someone from his past who I don’t like...he got mad…”

 

_ “Can you give me more than that?” _

 

“No I can’t. Sorry…” Kyuhyun wiped another tear off his cheek and took a deep breath to calm himself a bit.    
  


He really wanted to tell Jaejoong everything so that he could get help, but he knew that in doing so he would violate the contract he had signed with Siwon and began cursing himself for even agreeing to sign that thing. He could have avoided all of this if he would have turned Siwon down...but he didn’t know if he could live without his touch from the day he took his virginity.

 

_ “Well...based on all of my “great” relationships, all I can say is that you just need to keep things simple. If talking about that person makes him angry, try approaching it in a different way or simply don’t bring it up if you can. Our partners are easy to understand, we just have to listen to them and try and make them happy.” _

 

“But, Jaejoong…how can they be easy to understand if I struggle so much with Siwon and how I feel!?”

 

_ “Trust your gut, sweetie.” _

 

“That doesn’t really help me in this situation…” Kyuhyun complained as he hugged the pillow even closer to his chest.

 

_ “All you can do is try to understand, Siwon, maybe getting to know him better can help. Do things he likes to do!” _

 

“Alright. Can I call you again if I need to?” Kyuhyun asked in a begging voice.

 

_ “You know you always can. I’ll pick up whenever you call me, Kyuhyun.” _

 

“Even if you’re in the middle of having sex with Yunho?”

 

_ “Kyuhyun!”  _ Jaejoong yelled out in shock and could hear him facepalm himself on the other end.

 

“You said anytime!” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

_ “Besides that, Kyuhyun!” _

 

“Ha ha! Alright! You better pick up if I need to call you again.”

 

_ “I will, you have my word,”  _ Jaejoong promised.

 

“Bye, mom. Thanks for your help. I love you.”

 

_ “Bye, Kyuhyun. I love you too. Good luck with Siwon!” _

 

Kyuhyun stayed on the phone until he heard Jaejoong hang up on the other end. Checking his phone one last time to see no new messages, he tossed it onto the bed and curled up even tighter around the pillow. 

 

It seemed like hours before there was a rushed knocking on Kyuhyun’s door with a frantic Siwon on the other side.

 

“Kyuhyun! Are you alright!?” Siwon banged his fist against the door until he heard Kyuhyun’s voice coming weakly from the other side.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Siwon,” he replied as he buried his face even more into his pillow. 

 

“Open the door, Kyuhyun!” Siwon ordered, jiggling the handle frantically. 

 

“I don’t want to," Kyuhyun groaned back as he shifted around on the bed.

 

Kyuhyun could hear the sound of feet walking away from the door and thought that Siwon had given up on any hopes of coming into his room. A couple minutes later, however, there was the sound of a turning key in the lock and the door flew open. Siwon stood triumphantly in the doorway as he showed Kyuhyun a shiny golden key hanging on a keychain.

 

“Always need a spare when dealing with Submissives. Never know when they’re going to lock themselves away in their room,” Siwon explained as he pocketed the key.

 

With the pillow still hugged tightly to his chest, Kyuhyun completely buried his face in it and ignored Siwon. 

 

“Why did you lock yourself in here? I thought you left at first and you had me worried sick!” Siwon stated as he removed his hand from his pants pocket and patted his pocket.

 

“Why would you be worried about me?” the younger asked as he semi rolled his eyes at the man.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that question?” Siwon asked as he took a couple of steps farther into the room. “You don’t remember that whole conversation about loving each other we had? I know it wasn’t exactly the clearest conversation we’ve ever had, but you can’t deny that you feel something for me and that I feel something towards you. After saying something like that, how could I not worry when I come back and find you and your clothes gone from my room when I clearly remember leaving you there when I left!?”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t reply, or even look at Siwon, and continued hugging his pillow. He heard Siwon take a couple of steps closer before stopping by the bed.

 

“If you don’t want to talk now I understand,” Siwon said, reaching out to touch the top of Kyuhyun’s head. “But don’t ignore me like this, I don’t like it.”

 

Removing his hand from Kyuhyun’s head, he walked out of the room and shut the door along with locking it again to give the boy the privacy he clearly wanted. 

 

Once the man’s footsteps could no longer be heard, Kyuhyun sat up in bed and threw his pillow onto the floor in frustration. He began thinking about what Jaejoong had said about keeping things simple, but he didn’t know what keeping things simple meant when it came to Siwon. How could he keep a relationship with Siwon, as his Submissive, simple? Especially when Kyuhyun was breaking one of the man’s rules by loving him.

 

Kyuhyun looked over to his clock and saw it was only 3:38pm and decided that he would go and socialize with Siwon around dinner. He needed time to think and cool down, and he figured that Siwon would be doing the same.

 

~~~~

Back at the apartment

 

The door slammed open and Donghae immediately shoved Eunhyuk up against the wall as he nudged the door closed and hastily locked it. 

 

“Donghae, I can’t wait much longer,” Eunhyuk moaned as he broke away from their kiss. “You’ve been teasing me since we left ZhouMi’s show.”

 

Not saying anything, Donghae moved back in and began kissing and groping Eunhyuk again. Pushed up against the wall, Eunhyuk had nothing to do but hook his arms around Donghae’s neck and pull him in closer. He loved the taste of the man who he was glad to call his boyfriend and lover.

 

Donghae pushed his clothed erection up against Eunhyuk’s and began to grind them together, earning an even louder moan from the boy. Also beginning to grind his hips, Eunhyuk soon threw his legs around Donghae’s hips and locked them there. Donghae was use to this action by now and instantly moved his hands so that he could support the younger.

 

Wasting no time, Donghae peeled Eunhyuk from the wall and began carrying him down the hallway. He stumbled into the open room with the scent of strawberries coming from it, due to all the candles and lotions the boy used. 

 

Right away, Donghae threw Eunhyuk down on the bed and began stripping his clothes off. Eunhyuk followed and began stripping to as he laid on the bed. He had his shirt and pants off by the time Donghae pounced onto the bed, completely naked. Bending down, Donghae began kissing Eunhyuk’s chest while he worked at pulling Eunhyuk’s boxers off and eventually flinging them randomly somewhere in the room. 

 

“Wait, in my drawer,” Eunhyuk moaned out. “There’s lube.”

 

Donghae broke away momentarily and rummaged through the drawer, only to pull out a tube of strawberry lube. 

 

“Seriously?” Donghae asked, holding up the tube and showing it to Eunhyuk. "I think you're a bit obsessed."

 

“What? I like strawberries…” Eunhyuk mumbled as he moved his hand down to his throbbing erection.

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Donghae laughed as he popped the top open and poured some of the cold gel onto his fingers. 

 

Without any other warning, Donghae shoved two of his fingers inside of Eunhyuk. Right away, Eunhyuk began bucking his hips to meet with Donghae’s fingers. 

 

“You don’t need to prepare me that much,” Eunhyuk groaned as he began stroking his cock and playing with one of his nipples. 

 

“Mmm, that’s right. You’ve been touching yourself each night since we’ve been back when I talk to you on the phone,” Donghae said as he shoved his fingers deeper inside Eunhyuk, hitting his prostate. 

 

“Oh fuck, Donghae! Just fuck me already!” Eunhyuk yelled as he tightened the grip on his erection so that he wouldn't cum. 

 

Withdrawing his fingers, Donghae popped open the lube again and began smearing it all along his own erection. Placing his erection at Eunhyuk’s entrance, he bent down to kiss the boy before shoving himself all the way inside. 

 

Eunhyuk moaned in pure pleasure and arched his back off the bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. It had been a couple of days since he had gotten to have sex with Donghae and he had missed the feeling of being completely filled with the man's cock.

 

“Ah-fuck me harder-nhh-Donghae! Harder!” Eunhyuk yelled as he thrashed his head side to side in pleasure.

 

Donghae loved it when Eunhyuk called out his name, wanting more, writhing beneath him, completely lost in pleasure. It also managed to turn him on more no matter how many times it happened. 

 

“Shit...say my name more, Eunhyuk!” Donghae shouted, thrusting deep inside as he felt his pleasure build up.

 

Eunhyuk was becoming a moaning mess on the bed as the sound of slapping flesh and moans of pleasure filled his room.

 

“Donghae! Ahn-Donghae! Donghae!” he called out repeatedly each time Donghae found his prostate. “Oh, God! Donghae! Yes! There, more! Fucking great!” 

 

Feeling Eunhyuk becoming tighter made Donghae begin to thrust harder and faster, urging for Eunhyuk to become even tighter to provide him with more friction. In a couple more thrusts, Donghae was cuming inside of Eunhyuk who, enjoying the feeling of Donghae’s warmth and came shortly after while screaming the man’s name. 

 

Exhausted, Eunhyuk fell onto the bed and laid there with his eyes closed as Donghae pulled himself out. Some of the man’s cum began leaking out from Eunhyuk’s entrance and spilled onto this sheets, but he could care less at the time. 

 

“Tired after only one round?” Donghae questioned, resting next to Eunhyuk while still panting a bit. 

 

“You kept me up until around 2:00am this morning!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he looked over at Donghae. “Can you blame me for being slightly tired?”

 

“So...no more sex?” Donghae asked in a disappointed tone. 

 

“Not right now…” Eunhyuk complained. “Later...later. I promise. You can do whatever you want to me next time,” he said as he leaned over and kissed Donghae on the lips before closing his eyes again and falling immediately into a deep sleep. 

 

“Promise!?” Donghae asked excitedly, making sure Eunhyuk wouldn’t change his mind later even though the chance of Eunhyuk turning down sex was  _ very  _ slim. 

 

“Nnhh…” Eunhyuk groaned as he nuzzled his face into his pillow to get more comfortable. 

 

Donghae laid down right next to Eunhyuk and pulled the sleeping boy into his arms, who immediately began cuddling up against his sweaty chest.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s place

 

Kyuhyun had taken a small nap to clear his mind and had opened his eyes to see that it was now 5:12pm. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up on the bed and checked his phone. There were no more texts from Eunhyuk and no missed calls. Tossing the phone back onto the bed, he got up and walked over to pull his boxers back on. 

 

After pulling his boxers on, he left his room and walked towards the kitchen where he found Siwon sitting and reading the paper. 

 

Siwon looked up at Kyuhyun, feeling his presence enter the room, and placed his paper down on the table after folding it in half. Neither of them said anything as Kyuhyun made his way into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. There were a ton of ingredients, but the younger didn’t know what to make with any of them. 

 

“I can cook you something if you tell me what you want,” Siwon offered, turning around in his chair to look at the puzzled Kyuhyun who was picking up random things only to put them back down. 

 

“You can cook?” Kyuhyun asked in an almost shocked tone as he raised an eyebrow at Siwon.

 

“I’m not helpless you know," Siwon sighed as he nodded his head and rolled his eyes at the younger.

 

“Then what do you need Ryeowook around for?” Kyuhyun asked, looking at another item in the fridge before hopelessly putting it back down. “A grown man should be able to take care of himself.”

 

“When I’m busy it’s nice to have someone around to prepare meals. Not to mention he manages to keep the place nice and clean...I wouldn’t be able to do that with everything else I have to do,” the man explained.  

 

Kyuhyun closed the fridge door and leaned up against the counter, looking down at his feet as he curled and uncurled his toes. There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, feet padding across the floor, and then the sound of the opening fridge and glass containers clinked together on the door. 

 

“Hmm…go sit down, I’ll make something good,” Siwon said as he began grabbing what seemed like random ingredients from the fridge. 

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun walked over to the table and pulled out a seat and leaned onto the table. When he looked back towards Siwon, he saw that the man had already gotten a pan out along with some oils and spices. 

 

“Do you mind fish? Ryeowook just got some fresh ones yesterday.”

 

“Fish is fine…” Kyuhyun mumbled back, watching as Siwon prepared the food.  

 

Throughout the whole time when Siwon was preparing the food, Kyuhyun would randomly get up and look at what he was doing, not saying anything, and then return to his seat. 

 

Kyuhyun grew bored again and began playing with the elastic at the top of his boxers. Pulling it out as far as it could go and then letting it hit back against his skin with a loud snap. The only thing that broke his boredom was when Siwon cleared his throat. 

 

With a quizzical look on his face, Siwon placed the two plates down on the table before walking away again only to return with two wine glasses and a bottle of what appeared to be very expensive wine. 

 

“So...care to fill me in?” Siwon asked, pouring wine into Kyuhyun’s glass.

 

“About what?” the younger asked as he watched the liquid swish around in his glass. 

 

Siwon glanced up at Kyuhyun as he placed his glass back down. Letting out a long sigh he continued, “Why did you get up and leave my room? I didn’t tell you to leave.”

 

“You didn’t seem too happy with me,” Kyuhyun answered as he picked up his glass and swirled the wine around. “I figured leaving would give you time to cool down and give me time to think.”

“Think about…?” Siwon asked as he pulled his chair out and sat down.

 

“Just...things. You’re not exactly the easiest person to understand,” Kyuhyun admitted, placing the glass back down without taking a sip. 

 

“I’m fifty shades of fucked up...yet you admit that you love me,” Siwon told him as he raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

 

“Well...it’s complicated.”

 

“I don’t need you telling me that, I know it’s complicated,” Siwon said with a small laugh. “Now eat your dinner before it gets cold. I worked hard to make something I thought you would like.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and broke a piece of fish off with his fork. Sticking it in his mouth, he wasn’t expecting anything spectacular but was shocked when the flavor was actually quite good.

 

“Wow...I don’t think I’m gonna die from eating this!” he exclaimed. He broke another piece off and shoved it into his mouth.

 

“Such hurtful words,” Siwon replied as he brought a piece of fish up to his mouth and chewed it slowly. “I told you I could cook.”

 

“Saying you can cook doesn’t mean anything. I can cook too...you just might not be living after you taste it…”

 

Siwon began laughing so hard that he slightly choked on the food in his mouth, which caused him to take a big swig of the wine in front of him. His face had turned red from laughing so much as he worked hard at regaining his composure.

 

“Now you’re trying to kill me or something?” Siwon asked lightly as he lightly hit his chest as he coughed a couple more times.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would be that funny to you...”

 

Siwon began laughing again and pointed at the glass of untouched wine in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“Don’t forget to try some of that, it goes perfectly with the fish,” the man told him as he gestured towards the glass. 

 

Kyuhyun picked up his glass again. He had been trying to avoid drinking since he knew he became looser with his tongue when he drank, but took a sip anyways thinking that a little wouldn’t hurt. 

 

The meal continued in silence with the only talk being when Siwon asked if Kyuhyun would like more wine. Kyuhyun felt slightly awkward eating in only his boxers and began thinking that he should have put on at least a pair of sweatpants or shorts before leaving his room, but it was too late to do that.

 

They both finished their meals around the same time and Siwon got up to clear the plates away, making sure to leave the wine glasses out along with the still mostly full bottle. 

 

“So, let’s talk,” Siwon said as he sat back down in his seat, taking another small sip of his wine.

 

“You like to talk a lot…” Kyuhyun nervously mumbled, taking a sip of the wine as well. 

 

“I want to know why you keep bringing certain things up,” the man stated. “Let’s talk about Heechul,” Siwon said sternly as he stared at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun cringed at the topic Siwon had chosen to talk about and polished off the rest of the wine in his glass, only to have it immediately refilled by the man. After his talk with Jaejoong, he figured that Heechul would be one of the topics he should try to avoid. 

 

“We don’t need to talk about him right now,” Kyuhyun said, finishing off half the glass of wine that had just been poured for him. 

 

“Yes, we do,” Siwon insisted as he once again filled Kyuhyun’s glass. “I won’t get mad at you for anything so ask.”

 

“ _ Swear _ you won’t get mad?” the younger asked, looking up at the man with fear in his eyes and then quickly averted them.  _ I don’t want to get punished for asking something stupid...I know he can lose his temper fast when Heechul comes up, _ the younger thought to himself as he swallowed hard. 

 

Siwon rolled his eyes before nodding his head and saying, “I swear to you, I won’t get mad for talking about Heechul. You can ask anything you want. I’m the one who brought up the topic anyways.”

 

Once again Kyuhyun took another sip of the wine, which he was finding himself enjoying maybe a little too much, before looking back up at Siwon.

 

“Why do you still go and see him?” Kyuhyun asked first. 

 

“He’s a good friend of mine that I still like to keep in contact with. Kind of like how you keep in contact with that ZhouMi guy, even though he doesn’t always seem too pleasant.”

 

“Hey! Leave my friends out of this! The topic is Heechul, remember?!” Kyuhyun stated loudly as he clenched his fists lightly.

 

Siwon looked shocked at Kyuhyun for saying something, like that but had to agree with him. The topic was Heechul not ZhouMi.

 

“Sorry, please continue,” Siwon said in a low, calm voice. 

 

“Does Heechul work for you in any of your offices?”

 

“No he doesn’t, we’re just friend like I said before. Why do you care if he works for me anyways?” Siwon asked, curious as to what was going through the younger’s head.

 

“Because...then...then you would be seeing a lot of him and...I don’t know what you two do together...in your free time…”

 

“Wait! You think...no! No!” Siwon basically shouted, slamming his hand fiercely down on the table. “Anything...sexual...anything sexual at all… that Heechul and I had going on before is over now! We are purely friends!”

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head down and couldn’t help but smile. Based on the reaction he had gotten from Siwon, he could tell that the man was telling the truth about Heechul. It made him glad to know that there was nothing going on between the two of them. 

 

“Will I ever meet Heechul?” Kyuhyun didn’t know if he wanted Siwon to say yes or no, mainly because he didn’t know how he would react if he ever met Heechul.  _ I might just punch the guy in the face if I ever meet him,  _ he thought and laughed to himself as he waited for Siwon’s answer.

 

“There’s always the possibility,” Siwon admitted as he tapped his finger on the side of his wine glass. “My parents know Heechul so if we continue going to their parties, which we will, there is always the chance that we can run into him there. And if we do meet him, you’re not allowed to go throwing punches or anything at him.”

 

_ Damn it, he’s like a fucking mind reader or something… _ Kyuhyun scoffed to himself. 

 

Taking another swig of wine, Kyuhyun emptied his glass and placed it back on the table. Because he had drunk so much in so short of time, and with such a light dinner, he was beginning to feel the side effects of the alcohol. His head was feeling light and his body was beginning to heat up. He also noticed that while he had basically finished almost three glasses of wine, Siwon was not even halfway through his second glass. 

 

_ Shit, me and my alcohol. I have to remember that I can’t go getting drunk around Siwon...that might not be a good thing if I want to keep him happy and not want to fuck me raw or anything…  _ the younger thought to himself as he mentally gave himself a large slap on the head.

 

“Is that all you wanted to ask me?” Siwon asked, grabbing Kyuhyun’s attention again.

 

“Yeah, that’s all for now,” Kyuhyun said as he got up from the table.

 

Standing up was fine, it was when he tried walking away that Kyuhyun found himself beginning to stumble around everywhere. He could have sworn the floor was moving beneath his feet and that his legs had begun to turn to jell-o. Kyuhyun was about to trip over his feet when Siwon came up behind him and swept him into his arms.

 

“Can’t have you stumbling everywhere now can I? That would be dangerous,” Siwon said in an almost nurturing voice.

 

“Put me down…” Kyuhyun said with a slight slur as he pushed his hands against Siwon’s chest weakly.

 

_ Fucking alcohol,  _ he thought, realizing just how much it was throwing him off. 

 

“Come on, we can go have a bit more fun now,” Siwon said as he began heading back towards his room. “You’re all calmed down from earlier right?”

 

“Yeah...I’m fine…” Kyuhyun answered honestly. 

 

Siwon placed Kyuhyun down in front of his bedroom door and opened it, revealing the dark room. 

 

“Come in, vanilla sex...something nice and relaxing since you managed to get yourself drunk,” the man said as he playfully ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair. 

 

“That’s...your fault...” Kyuhyun snapped as he whipped his head towards Siwon. 

 

Right away Kyuhyun noticed he had turned his head a little too quickly, causing him to have to lean up against the wall for support.

 

“You didn’t have to keep drinking,” Siwon pointed out as he gently pushed Kyuhyun into the room and closed the door. 

 

“But...it was sooooo good,” Kyuhyun laughed, throwing himself onto the bed and moved himself towards the center where he laid on his back and relaxed. “How can you stop drinking something that tastes  _ that  _ good!?”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Siwon said as he crawled onto the bed and between Kyuhyun’s legs. 

 

“You picked something you knew I’d like so that something like this could happen...didn’t you?” the younger asked as he opened his eyes half way. 

 

“Would you be shocked if I said yes?” Siwon questioned.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head and smiled up at the man. He honestly couldn’t say he was shocked, and couldn’t really say that he minded the current situation he was in. It had been a while since the two of them had just had vanilla sex anyways. 

 

The bed creaked as Siwon shifted around and removed the younger’s boxers without any problem. 

 

“Mmm...yummy...vanilla…” a semi-drunk Kyuhyun mumbled before Siwon captured his lips and entangled his fingers in the man’s hair. 


	37. Can We Try Again?"

Kyuhyun woke up late that night to find Siwon sleeping right next to him with one arm draped over his chest. Looking around, he saw it was 11:57pm. Letting out a quiet yawn, as not to wake up Siwon, Kyuhyun turned towards the man and watched him sleep for a bit. 

 

He was not able to fully remember what had happened once they had gotten into the room, but he did know that Siwon hadn’t tied him up in anyway and had actually been more gentle with him than he had been since he took his virginity. 

 

“I see you’re awake,” Siwon groggily said with his eyes half open. 

 

“Oh...um...yeah. I just woke up. Did I wake you?” the younger asked, shifting a bit so that he could get more comfortable.

 

“I haven’t really been sleeping, I’ve been watching you throughout the night,” Siwon explained as he brushed some of the hair from Kyuhyun’s sleepy face.

 

“Like a stalker,” Kyuhyun pointed out matter-of-factly as he squinted his eyes.

 

“Why do you say such hurtful things?” Siwon asked. He pulled Kyuhyun in closer and wrapped his arms around him, his hands trailing close to the younger’s ass. 

 

The sudden movement caused Kyuhyun’s head to spin a bit since the alcohol was still making its way through his body. He always told himself this, but he really had to watch how much he drunk around Siwon. 

 

“Can we try again?” Kyuhyun asked as he rested his spinning head against Siwon’s chest. 

 

“Try what? There’s been so many things we’ve tried,” Siwon pointed out, thinking of everything he’d done with Kyuhyun so far. 

 

“Going back...to that room…” Kyuhyun nervously said. He felt Siwon squeeze his ass a bit tighter. “Is that a...yes?” he asked.

 

“Yes. We can try something tomorrow,” Siwon stated. “I want you to get some rest. Sleep as long as you need to. You’re going to want your energy up.”

 

“Why!?” Kyuhyun asked as he wrenched away from Siwon’s hold only to have the man pull him closer. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not going to be anything painful. I just want to experiment with something,” he explained with a sly smirk running across his face as his mind went further into thought. “I think you’ll greatly enjoy what I have in mind for you.”

 

“But, Siwo-”

 

“Sleep,” Siwon said again, cutting the younger off from complaining. “Unless you want to have more fun,” he stated as he prodded two of his fingers inside of the younger, caused him to gasp and shake under the sudden touch. “We’ve already done a lot tonight so rest. Go to sleep,” Siwon said one last time before withdrawing his two fingers, closing his eyes and hugging Kyuhyun closer to him.

 

Kyuhyun let himself be pulled in closer and embraced the warmth radiating off Siwon’s skin as he felt some of the man’s cum running down his ass from all of their previous rounds of sex. How many had they even ended up having? Six? Seven? Something close to that. 

 

Closing his eyes, the younger nuzzled back up against Siwon and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

 

It wasn’t until 10:47am the next morning that Kyuhyun woke up to find that Siwon wasn’t next to him. The spot next to him was cold, meaning that Siwon had been absent for some time now. 

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun weakly called as his voice cracked slightly. “Siwon!?” he called out louder.

 

Getting out of bed, Kyuhyun pulled on the same boxers Siwon had pulled off him the previous day and went to the bathroom thinking that Siwon would be there getting ready for the day. 

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called again as he knocked on the door. Not getting any response, he put his hand on the handle. “I’m coming in now,” he announced before pushing the door open. However, there was no Siwon in sight. “Kitchen?” Kyuhyun asked himself. He shut the door and went roaming around looking for the missing man. 

 

As Kyuhyun looked around the place, he grew worried since he couldn’t find Siwon anywhere. 

 

“Siwon!? Siwon where are you!?” Kyuhyun called loudly, hoping Siwon would pop out from another room. “Maybe he’s doing work in his office and he’s concentrating too much to hear me…” Kyuhyun thought out loud as he turned and headed for the man’s office.

 

Kyuhyun peaked his head in and noticed that Siwon was not in there either. His mind began racing as he slammed the door shut and fisted his hair as he tried not to give himself a panic attack. 

 

“Siwon! If you’re here come out!” the younger yelled in one final attempt.

 

When Siwon still didn’t appear, Kyuhyun bolted to his room and began grabbing clothes from his closet. He had pulled on the first pair of clothes he could get his hands on and had slipped on a pair of shoes without giving it too much thought. Walking out from his room, he pushed his phone into his pants pocket after checking to see if there were any messages from Siwon...something he thought he should have done to begin with, just incase the man had messaged him. 

 

In his rush, Kyuhyun suddenly thought he would check the garage to see if any of Siwon’s cars were missing, at least then he would know Siwon would be coming back and that he hadn’t been kidnapped or anything. 

 

_ Is it even called kidnapping if it’s a grown man? And would anyone even be able to kidnap him?  _ the younger thought to himself as he rushed to the elevator.  _ Please, please, please, let nothing bad have happened to him,  _ Kyuhyun begged. 

 

Kyuhyun frantically pushed the elevator button and bounced on the balls of his feet urging for the elevator to come quicker. As soon as there was the ding, signaling its arrival, Kyuhyun began pushing forward trying to get inside only to run into Siwon who was looking down at him with a confused expression.

 

“Where are you going?” Siwon asked as he stepped out from the elevator, pushing Kyuhyun back out at the same time.

 

“You were gone!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he looked the man up and down to make sure there was nothing wrong with him. “I didn’t know where you went!”

 

Siwon smiled and placed a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder to try and get the boy to calm down since it looked like he was about to hyperventilate. 

 

“You were worried I left you?” Kyuhyun didn’t answer but continued staring up at Siwon with wide eyes that were now filled with relief. “I’m glad you were worried about me,” Siwon said as he gently ran his other hand over Kyuhyun's cheek.

 

Kyuhyun placed his hand on Siwon’s wrist and lifted the man’s hand off his shoulder before spinning around and taking a couple of steps away. Standing a couple feet away, Kyuhyun had his arms crossed across his chest slightly was pouting.

 

“What now?” Siwon asked as he approached the boy whose emotions had just completely flipped.

 

“I disappear to my own room, in your own house, and the first thing you feel is anger and act like you’re going to break the door down. But when you disappear out of the building, the first thing I feel is scared and I get so worried that you’re going to leave me!” Kyuhyun stated with anger in his voice. “We seem to have two completely different reactions to each other.”

 

Siwon was reaching his hand out to grab hold of Kyuhyun, but dropped his hand at what Kyuhyun had just said.

 

“I didn’t mean to seem mad. I just thought you disappeared on me and left, and it scared me. I don’t like it when you disappear on me. After all, I did tell you that you had me worried sick,” the man explained calmly.  

 

Biting his lip, Kyuhyun thought back to that moment and could remember Siwon telling him that. There were small tears building up but he quickly blinked them away.

 

Kyuhyun spun around and ran right into Siwon’s arms. He didn’t know why he was feeling so emotional over what Siwon had just said, but loved that the man had just admitted it. The younger wanted Siwon to actually be able to confess what he was feeling towards him, so that he could feel like he actually wanted to put something into their fucked up relationship of love mixed with their Submissive and Dominant roles. 

 

“I’m sorry, Siwon,” Kyuhyun apologized quietly, resting his head against the man's chest and hugging him tighter.

 

“It’s okay,” Siwon cooed. “Have you eaten anything yet?” he asked to try and change to subject, so that they could lighten the mood.

 

“No, I just woke up,” Kyuhyun told him as he scratched his bedhead. 

 

Siwon led Kyuhyun into the kitchen and got out some batter to begin making waffles. Kyuhyun went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, before turning around to see Siwon holding out two glasses to fill. Taking the glasses, Kyuhyun filled them and placed the orange juice away. Becoming bored, he went and sat down at the table. 

 

It wasn’t until he was more than halfway done with his orange juice that Siwon handed him a plate with a large waffle on it. His stomach instantly grumbled at the sight of food, causing Siwon to laugh as he handed him a fork and knife before sitting down himself. 

 

“Where did you go today?” Kyuhyun asked, interested since it seemed unlike Siwon to leave without letting him know. 

 

“I went to go and see someone,” Siwon explained as he took a sip from his orange juice.

 

“Was it...Heechul?” Kyuhyun asked with a shaking voice, shoving too big of a piece of waffle into his mouth.

 

“Yes,” Siwon answered firmly. He placed his glass down and looked at the younger.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped open slightly, but he caught himself and continued chewing his food slowly. He couldn’t be mad at Siwon for going to see Heechul after what they had talked about and gotten out of the way about the other man. Kyuhyun was just going to have to deal with it for now. 

 

“What did you talk about?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity, hoping that Siwon would tell him.

 

“Just...stuff…” the man answered as he cut into his waffle. “Why do you care all of the sudden? I thought you didn’t like Heechul, so why would you care?.”

 

Kyuhyun tapped his fork and knife together before looking up at Siwon and biting his lower lip.

 

“I just...I don’t know what you do with him…”

 

“I already told you there is nothing sexual between us,” Siwon reminded him in a cold voice.

 

“I...I know…”

 

“Do you not believe me?”

 

“No, I believe you...it’s just…”

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said with authority as he placed his fork and knife down on the table. “There’s nothing to worry about between Heechul and me.”

 

“I got you mad...didn’t I?” the younger asked as he shrunk into his chair. 

 

“I’m not mad,” the man said. He grabbed his fork and stabbed a piece of waffle and held it out to Kyuhyun. “I just want you to get rid of any crazy ideas that are in your head regarding Heechul and me.” 

 

Looking up, Kyuhyun saw the food Siwon was offering to him and leaned forward to bite the waffle off his fork. 

 

“I’ll try,” Kyuhyun told him, chewing the food.

 

“Good boy,” Siwon smiled back. “Now finish your food.”

 

The rest of the meal went by silently as they both ate their waffle and drank their orange juice. When Kyuhyun placed his fork onto his plate, he looked up at Siwon who was just finishing his juice. 

 

“All finished?” Siwon asked as he began gathering up their plates and glasses.

 

“Mhmm,” Kyuhyun replied, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

There was some clinking in the kitchen as the dishes were set into the sink and then Siwon turned back towards Kyuhyun, who was wiping any residue of food off the back of his hand and onto his pants...typical boy.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, gaining the boys attention. “Let’s go to your favorite room.”

 

“Wh-now!?”

 

“I’ll meet you in there. Prepare yourself like I instructed you the first time. I’ll be in there shortly,” Siwon instructed. 

 

Siwon walked away without giving Kyuhyun a chance to say anything or even make a sound. For a couple of moments, Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but sit at the table dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. He did want to go back into the Room of Pain, or pleasure as Siwon kept telling him. He had told Siwon that himself, but he didn’t expect he would be going back so soon that day. For sure he would have thought Siwon would have taken him in there later in the day, so that he would not be exhausted for the rest of the day like he was the first time. Kyuhyun hadn’t had any time to mentally prepare himself to go back in there quite yet. 

 

Kyuhyun then rose to his feet and began walking to the room. Twisting the knob, he was surprised to find the door open and entered. He shut the door firmly behind him before stripping his clothes off. Once he had his clothes off, he realized he didn’t know where the shorts he had worn before were located. Siwon had surprised him with them the first time and he hadn’t been thinking of it until right then.

 

“Shit...where could they be?” he whispered as he looked around the massive room. “I bet I’d get in a lot of trouble if I don’t have them on…” Kyuhyun said as he scratched the back of his head and started to panic. 

 

His eyes scanned the room until he found a plausible place. Up against the wall by the bed stood a dresser, which would seem a logical place for shorts, so he went over to check it. Opening up the first drawer, he saw different leather straps and an iPod with headphones resting on a pillow. He didn’t touch anything and closed the drawer to open up the second one to find the shorts. Pulling them out, Kyuhyun began stepping into them. As he began lacing them up, he walked back over towards the door. The shorts were laced tightly, almost to the point of pain, as he kneeled down waiting for Siwon to enter the room.

 

Kyuhyun’s knees were beginning to hurt as he stayed in his instructed position, and he began to wonder how long he had been kneeling like that for. He shifted slightly as he looked around the room more, taking in everything he hadn’t the other times he had been in the room. Just as he was shifting again, the knob turned and the door began creaking open. Kyuhyun quickly settled on his knees and tilted his head down so that he was looking at the floor. 

 

“Good boy,” Siwon greeted as he closed the door behind him and stood in front of Kyuhyun. “Look up at me, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun slowly rose his head up and looked at Siwon who was in his ripped jeans again. The room all the sudden felt as if it got a lot hotter and his breathing picked up a bit in anticipation. Siwon was looking at him with his piercing eyes, watching every muscle movement he made, judging him critically. 

 

“Stand up,” Siwon ordered. 

 

Once again, Kyuhyun obeyed and stood up as quickly as he could with his sore knees. Though he was slightly embarrassed over the shorts and how much they showed, he didn’t bother trying to cover himself up. He was afraid that if he decided to try and hide himself that Siwon would choose to punish him. Besides, he had already been in them once before so he was kind of use to them.

 

“Come this way.” Turning around, Siwon began walking over to the bed and patted the mattress as a signal for Kyuhyun to sit down. 

 

Still saying nothing, Kyuhyun walked over and sat down on the bed. Siwon headed towards the dresser he had taken his shorts from and opened up the top drawer. Turning back around, Siwon held in his hands the leather straps and the iPod with the headphones dangling from his hand. Siwon tossed four straps onto the bed along with the iPod, but continued to hold onto a thicker looking strap.

 

“Wh-what’s that for?” Kyuhyun nervously asked and he fidgeted on the bed.

 

“It’s a blindfold,” Siwon explained as he unbuckled the back. “Stay still.”

 

Kyuhyun grew stiff as Siwon approached him and began covering his eyes with the leather band. Once Siwon had it over his eyes, Kyuhyun brought one of his hands up and placed it on Siwon’s wrist as a signal for him to stop.

 

“Kyuhyun, remove your hand,” the man ordered and waited. “I’m not going to ask you again,” he stated when Kyuhyun didn’t move his hand. Slowly, Kyuhyun lowered his hand back onto the mattress and allowed Siwon to proceed. “Good boy.” There was a slight pressure on his head as Siwon fastened the buckle making sure that it wouldn’t, or couldn’t, slip off. 

 

Siwon moved away from Kyuhyun and watched as the boy nervously turned his head, listening for any sign of movement. Siwon was glad that Kyuhyun wasn’t reaching up to try and remove the blindfold, and continued watching him for a bit longer. 

 

Kyuhyun was taken by surprise when Siwon lightly touched him on the arm to let him know that he was still close by. Instantly, Kyuhyun relaxed a bit more and untensed his body. 

 

“Lay back on the bed,” Siwon said as he helped guide a blind Kyuhyun to the center of the plush mattress and pressed him backwards so that he was laying fully back. “I’m going to fasten your arms and legs down now,” he explained as the first leather cuff was secured around Kyuhyun’s right wrist. 

 

There was the sound of clanking chains as Kyuhyun’s arm was pulled towards the corner of the bed and then secured. When Siwon released his wrist, Kyuhyun gave a test pull to see just how much he could move and found that he couldn’t. Kyuhyun was laying on the bed with his knees bent close to his body and his left arm curled up against his chest, scared about what was going to happen to him once he was fully secured down. 

 

When Siwon went to grab Kyuhyun’s left wrist, the boy tensed and kept it against his chest, tugging against the man’s pull. The man tried giving another tug at the boy’s arm and found that Kyuhyun wasn’t planning on moving from his current position.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called firmly in order to send the message that he was not happy with his sign of protest. 

 

Kyuhyun understood what the man meant and relaxed his muscles, even though that was easier said than done. Siwon moved quickly and fastened another cuff around Kyuhyun’s other wrist before also connecting the chain. Once again, the younger gave an experimental pull at the restraint to find he was secured tightly. 

 

Siwon’s touch disappeared, leaving Kyuhyun half strapped down to the bed in fear. Kyuhyun didn’t like not being able to see what was going on around him, especially in this room with all the whips and toys surrounding him. Getting more frightened by the second, Kyuhyun began trying to pull his arms free only to confirm once again that he was not going to be able to move whatsoever.

 

“Don’t struggle too much,” Siwon said from the side of the bed. Kyuhyun immediately snapped his head around so that he was facing the way the voice came from. “I don’t want you giving yourself bruises in noticeable places.” 

 

Kyuhyun settled down now that he knew where Siwon was and that he had not left him strapped down and abandoned. A short while after, Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s hand on his thigh as it slowly ran down to his ankle. Siwon ran a single finger down the bottom of Kyuhyun’s foot, causing the boy to groan slightly at the feather like touch. Kyuhyun then felt the familiar feeling of the leather cuff as it was secured around one of his ankles. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun's leg so that it was straight and then secured it with the chain just like he had his wrists. Wasting no time, Siwon soon had Kyuhyun’s other leg also secured down. 

 

Now, there was no way Kyuhyun was going to be able to get away. Kyuhyun gave a few experimental pulls with his legs and quickly gave up. He was completely vulnerable. Siwon could do whatever he wanted to him now and all he would be able to do would be scream, moan, and beg possibly. 

 

“I’m going to put the headphones on you now, Kyuhyun. What you hear playing through them will also be playing throughout the room,” Siwon explained as he turned on the iPod and untangled the headphones. “With these on you won’t be able to hear me.”

 

“But...how will I know what you’re doing then?” Kyuhyun asked as his body began to tense slightly. He didn’t like the idea of being cut off from Siwon. 

 

“You won’t,” Siwon stated as he placed one of the earbuds into the younger’s ear. “You won’t be able to see or hear me. You’ll only be relying on touch.” With that said, he inserted the other earbud and then turned on the music. 

 

A loud song Kyuhyun wasn't familiar with began filling his head as he lay on the bed wondering what Siwon was going to do to him. 

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called out. When he heard nothing, and began to panic, he called out again, “Siwon!?” He wasn’t sure if Siwon was ignoring him or if he really just couldn’t hear the man, but he was becoming even more nervous because of it.  _ What is he going to do to me?  _ was the only question flying through the younger’s head at the moment.

 

Kyuhyun’s entire body flinched away when Siwon began running his hand up his side and gliding his fingers over Kyuhyun’s already erect nipples. Siwon never rested his hands in one place for long before moving to explore other areas on Kyuhyun’s splayed out body. The closer his hands got to Kyuhyun’s cock the more the boy unintentionally began trying to buck his hips.

 

Hands continued roaming over Kyuhyun’s entire body, twisting his nipples, lightly scratching his flesh, and occasionally a bite or lick on his most sensitive areas. The younger began lightly pulling the his restraints as his body became more and more sensitive. 

 

Kyuhyun's erection was beginning to grow, pushing hard against the front of his pants and causing him pain. As small grunts of pain escaped his mouth, he bit down on his lower lip to try and keep any sounds from escaping. 

 

“Siwon...ahn!” Kyuhyun moaned when he couldn’t take it anymore. “Take off the blindfold, I want to-ahhh-see you…”

 

Siwon's hands disappeared from Kyuhyun’s body as the song on the iPod changed. The song changed from what he would classify under a seductive sounding song to something more upbeat that he would be able to dance to. 

 

A couple beats into the song and there was a sudden slap against the inside of one of Kyuhyun’s thighs. Right away, Kyuhyun identified the feeling of the object as the brown leather riding crop. It was the same one Siwon had used on him the first time he had been played with in there. 

 

Moans escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth as the leather crop continued striking his skin to the beat of the song. Siwon started up at Kyuhyun’s chest, flicking the boy’s nipples with the crop before giving them a hard slap and then moving down towards his abs. 

 

Kyuhyun flinched at each strike as screams and moans ripped from his throat as he became even more sensitive. 

 

“Siwon! Fuc-ahn! Nnhh! Si-Siwon!” Moaning at the top of his lungs, Kyuhyun began pulling at his restraints harder as Siwon neared his erection. “Let me go-aahh-please!” Kyuhyun shouted, knowing that Siwon had to be able to hear him. He thought that maybe if he begged enough that Siwon would listen to him.

 

However, Siwon was not going to listen to him. The leather crop made contact with Kyuhyun’s erection through the lacing on the shorts, which caused Kyuhyun to struggle on the bed even harder. 

 

_ This...this is feeling too good...I can’t take it much longer, _ the younger thought to himself as he gave an even harder tug at the restraints keeping him bound to the bed. 

 

Siwon chuckled at the reactions he was gaining from the boy on the bed and couldn’t help, but pause to tease him more. Pulling on the strings that were keeping the front of Kyuhyun’s shorts closed, he loosened them just enough so that the boys erection could begin springing free, but not enough that it could fully be free. 

 

At the slight freedom, Kyuhyun began trying to rub his ass against the mattress to try and get his shorts to roll off. He quickly found out, however, that his plan was not going to work. Since he was sweating, the shorts were sticking to his skin. 

 

Kyuhyun groaned in frustration as he continued thrashing about as much as he could on the bed. He was making himself tired with his constant thrashing and began trying to rest, which was hard with a raging erection and the anticipation of Siwon’s next move. 

 

There was another light strike against Kyuhyun’s erection which caused him to moan even more at the direct contact with his throbbing member. Siwon repeated this multiple times until Kyuhyun had practically become insane with pleasure as he called out the man’s name begging to be fucked. 

 

Siwon didn’t stop his tormenting there though. Loosening the laces on Kyuhyun’s shorts even more, he allowed the boys erection to spring completely free. He watched as it twitched a couple of times, begging to be touched, before working the shorts down Kyuhyun’s legs a bit more so that his balls were now exposed. 

 

There was a small hitch in Kyuhyun’s breath as the cold air met with his balls, which had begun to grow warm in the tight leather shorts. 

 

Even though he couldn’t see what Siwon was doing, he lifted his head knowing what Siwon was most likely planning to do next. It only took a couple of seconds for Kyuhyun to affirm his thought as Siwon began tapping the leather crop against his balls.

 

“Ahn! Siwon! Please, stop! Just fuck me already! I can’t take this anymore!” Kyuhyun shouted over the music playing in the room. 

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to feel like he had to cum as Siwon continued tormenting him with light, quick taps to his erection and balls. There was no specific pattern Siwon was going in, so it constantly startled Kyuhyun with each strike. 

 

“I need to cum, Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted again before being struck harder than any of the other blows! “MASTER! I need to cum! MASTER!” he quickly shouted after, correcting himself before Siwon could strike him hard again. 

 

Kyuhyun had completely forgotten the rule about calling Siwon ‘Master’ in here and was shocked that he had been able to go so long without getting a punishment for calling the man by his name. 

 

Siwon’s strikes stopped and Kyuhyun wondered if he was going to be released. Just as he was able to have faith in his thought about being set free, Siwon began his blows again. Kyuhyun couldn’t hold it any longer and with the fifth strike let out a moan and came. 

 

Tilting his head to the side to rest it on the mattress, he breathed hard as he worked on coming down from his high. He could feel his own cum on his stomach and as some of it slid off.

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon beginning to run his hand down his leg and all the way down towards his ankle. There was a slight tug at the leather cuff around his ankle before it fell away. The other cuff was removed shortly after. Kyuhyun took this time to move his legs around, bending and unbending them to get some feeling back in them. 

 

Siwon pulled the shorts the rest of the way off Kyuhyun before there was a dip in the bed. Siwon crawled on and positioned himself between Kyuhyun’s legs.

 

“Master...what are you-ahn!” Kyuhyun moaned as two fingers were pushed inside of him and scissored a couple of times before being pulled out. 

 

Thankfully, it didn’t feel completely uncomfortable, since Siwon had fucked him so much last night and stretched him out. 

 

Without any more preparation, Siwon pushed himself inside and began to move. The music was still blaring in Kyuhyun’s ears to another quick paced song and right away he noticed Siwon was matching his thrusts with the song. With each thrust Siwon was hitting his prostate, forcing him to scream out Master in pure ecstasy. 

 

Siwon stopped suddenly and repositioned himself so that he was leaning over Kyuhyun more with his hands on either side of the moaning boy’s head. The mattress gave way to the new weight with a slight creak of the springs before Siwon began pistoning in and out again. 

 

“Ahn! Master, I’m so close!” Kyuhyun cried out over the blaring music in his ears.

 

Lowering his head, Siwon buried his face into Kyuhyun’s neck. Kyuhyun could feel his hot breath against his sweating flesh and could feel how rigid it was, how full of lust. Even though the music blaring in his ears, Kyuhyun could have sworn he was able to sometimes hear Siwon’s moans. What turned Kyuhyun on even more was when he thought he could hear Siwon crying out his name as he neared his orgasm. 

 

Kyuhyun wished he could see Siwon’s face, so he could see just what types of expressions he was making. 

 

His orgasm was growing even closer with the fast pace Siwon was maintaining and he was finally pushed over the edge when Siwon bit harshly down onto his neck, taking time to suck hard so that a dark, large mark would be left. 

 

Siwon milked out Kyuhyun’s orgam as he continued thrusting into him and soon came himself, filling Kyuhyun up. Kyuhyun’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as he felt Siwon cum inside of him, filling him to the brim with his warmth. This was the best feeling he had had in a while, and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could. Because Siwon was still biting down on his neck while he came, Kyuhyun could feel the vibrations on his skin as Siwon moaned long and hard. 

 

With Siwon still inside of him, Kyuhyun lay panting on the bed, his eyes closed behind the blindfold. 

 

“Fuck, fuck...fuuuck. God, Master...” Kyuhyun panted as Siwon shifted a bit inside of him before pulling out fully. “Hhnn-!” he squeaked when the head of Siwon’s cock popped out of his entrance, leaving him completely empty.

 

The bed creaked again as Siwon moved around and then it became quiet. It took Kyuhyun a couple of seconds to realize that Siwon had turned off the iPod and that he was laying in complete silence. 

 

“Lift your head up,” Siwon ordered as he still panted a little. 

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told without any resistance and felt as Siwon moved his hands around to the back of his head to begin working on the buckle of the blindfold. The blindfold was removed, causing Kyuhyun to squint his eyes as the dim lights flooded his dilated eyes. 

 

The next time Kyuhyun opened his eyes, he saw Siwon’s face only inches away from his. Startled by how close Siwon was to him, he used his now freed legs and pushed himself back, gaining some distance between them. 

 

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Siwon asked, leaning back to give Kyuhyun a bit more space. 

 

“Just startled me...that’s all…” Kyuhyun replied. There wasn’t much room for him to move around because his wrists were not yet free, so all he could do was watch Siwon as he bent down closer to him again. “Um...Siwon...do you think you could…?” Kyuhyun pulled lightly against the restraints, hinting that he wanted to be released. Siwon enjoyed the fact that Kyuhyun looked like a shackled puppy who was desperately trying to get affection from its owner.

 

Instead of complying with what Kyuhyun wanted, since that wasn’t his job anyways, Siwon leaned down and planted his lips on Kyuhyun’s firmly. The passion behind the kiss was so intense that Kyuhyun couldn’t help but give into the man’s power and let him take control over his mouth. 

 

Kyuhyun began moaning and gasping for air because Siwon wasn’t giving him any time to get even a small breath in. Even though he didn’t particularly want to, Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side and took heavy breaths, welcoming fresh air into his tired lungs. 

 

Siwon lifted himself away and moved up to the cuffs around Kyuhyun’s wrists. The first one was removed, but Kyuhyun didn’t have the energy to move his arm so he let it rest there while Siwon released his other wrist. 

 

“Come on, we’re done for now,” Siwon said as he motioned for Kyuhyun to get off of the bed and follow him out. 

 

“Nnhhh...I’m too tired, Master,” Kyuhyun complained even though he knew he shouldn’t, or at least not while he was still in the Room of Pain. 

 

“Fine,” Siwon stated. Kyuhyun leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes, thinking that Siwon was going to let him rest there and was taken by complete surprise when he felt the bed suddenly spring down as Siwon jumped back on the bed and straddled him. “Do you want more then?”

 

Kyuhyun was now wide awake with both his hands covering his mouth because of the scream he had just let out. Siwon took hold of Kyuhyun’s wrists and pinned them back against the bed before lowering his head and licking the boy’s still erect nipples.

 

“Ahn! Master! Wait...I-I’ll move!” Kyuhyun called out as he began bucking his hips at the stimulation. 

 

“But you were disobedient and didn’t listen to me,” Siwon pointed out as he momentarily lifted his head head up.

 

“That’s not my fau-aahhh!” Kyuhyun screamed as Siwon bit harshly down on one of his nipples this time. “Fuck!” 

 

Kyuhyun kept bucking his hips but Siwon wasn’t giving him the friction he wanted as he kneeled over him.  Using only his mouth, Siwon was getting Kyuhyun hard again and his erection began flowing with pre-cum. 

 

“Master...you’re going to make me cum...again…” Kyuhyun groaned as he tried to free his wrists so that he could jerk himself off. 

 

Siwon never lifted his head, but looked up at Kyuhyun who had his head lifted off the mattress looking down at him. With an entertained look in his eyes, Siwon met with Kyuhyun’s gaze before clamping his teeth hard around Kyuhyun’s nipple and giving it a harsh tug. 

 

Kyuhyun's head tilted back onto the mattress and his back arched off as he cried out. He wanted some friction, but even without it he knew he was going to cum soon. Siwon continued tugging at Kyuhyun's nipple before switching over to the other one. 

 

“M-Master! P-Please, let me touch myself! Ahn! Please!” Kyuhyun begged but instead of getting Siwon to let go, the man pushed his wrists harder into the mattress to ensure that he wouldn't be able to move no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Even though struggling was useless, Kyuhyun continued to try getting himself free. There was a slight moment when his wrists were released and he thought Siwon was finally listening to him, but that quickly ended. His wrists were pinned in one of Siwon’s hands as the man’s free hand moved to his nipple and began to pinch it.

 

A loud moan ripped through Kyuhyun’s throat as he came from being stimulated too much. 

 

“N-no...f-fair…” Kyuhyun panted as Siwon kept him pinned down.

 

“You did this to yourself.” Siwon bent his head down and gave Kyuhyun’s abused nipple another bite. “Just like your first time with me.”

 

“Don’t say that!” the younger shouted in embarrassment. 

 

“Why not?” Siwon asked, waiting to hear what entertaining answer he would receive from the boy.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head away from Siwon as the man lifted his head up to look at the younger. 

 

“It’s embarrassing when I remember that day...” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrists and climbed off the bed, pulling back on his pants. Relaxing on the bed, Kyuhyun ran his hand over the warm cum sprayed on his stomach as he tried to make the blush running over his face disappear. 

 

“Come on,” Siwon said as he finished pulling his pants up, not bothering to zip or button them because they were going to stay up by themselves. “Back to your room for now.”

 

Kyuhyun was debating getting up since he would have been satisfied enough with sleeping right where he was. He obviously wasn't moving fast enough for Siwon because before he was aware of what was happening, he was scooped up into the man’s arms and was being carried bridal style out of the room. 

 

“Ya! I can walk by myself! Siwon!” Kyuhyun yelled. He tried to push away from the man so that he would let him go but almost caused himself to tumble out of Siwon’s arms. Too scared to fall, he ended up gripping Siwon around the neck and holding on for dear life. “Meany…” Kyuhyun whispered under his breath, but just loud enough that Siwon would be able to hear him.

 

“I’m not mean,” Siwon stated.

 

“Oh right…mean is the wrong word. I was looking for controlling!” Kyuhyun snapped as he nuzzled his head against Siwon’s shoulder. 

 

“Hhhh…whatever you say, Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed.

 

Siwon reached his hand out to unlock the door to the younger’s room, giving Kyuhyun the feeling that he was going to fall which caused him to cling even tighter onto him. Siwon laughed at how desperately Kyuhyun was holding onto him, as if the boy actually expected him to drop him.

 

Once Kyuhyun saw the big bed waiting for him in the room, his grip eased a bit around Siwon’s neck. He didn’t realize just how tired he was until he had seen his bed.

 

“Are you going to be able to sleep alone? I have other work to do now,” Siwon said as he lowered Kyuhyun down onto the bed.

 

“Mmhhnn…” Kyuhyun groaned sleepily as he immediately turned over to his stomach and hugged the pillow by his face. “I’ll be...fi...hhnnn…”

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t meant to fall asleep so fast, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Siwon grabbed an extra soft cover from a chest in the room and draped it over Kyuhyun’s sleeping body to make sure he would stay warm. When the covers hit the boy’s shoulders he wiggled a bit which caused Siwon to take a step back, worried he’d woken Kyuhyun. 

 

“Lo-ve...you…” Kyuhyun mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled his head into his pillow and smiled. 

 

“Still saying that?” Siwon whispered, running a hand through his messed up hair. “Love you,” he replied before walking back towards the door. 

 

Before he closed the door, he took one last look over at the sleeping figure with his back slightly rising and falling with each breath. 

  
  



	38. Another Round?

Yelling came from somewhere in Siwon’s place, causing Kyuhyun to stir in his bed. Opening his eyes, he saw it was was already 10:34pm that same night. As he listened more closely, he could hear Siwon yelling at someone, most likely over the phone.

 

Kyuhyun had been sleeping on his stomach the entire time, based on the puddle of drool left on his pillow. Flipping over onto his back, Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s cum slowly beginning to leak out.

 

“Uck…” Kyuhyun groaned as he reached his hand back to his ass and smeared some of the cum onto his fingers. “I need to shower,” he said, bringing his fingers back up to his face to notice how badly the cum smelled. He also noticed how badly he smelled because of all the sweating he had done and just from the smell of sex in general.

 

Getting up from the bed, Kyuhyun headed over towards the bathroom and stood in the shower. He knew the water was going to be freezing, but he felt like he needed something to wake himself up before going to see Siwon. With a twist of the knob, the cold water rained down on him. The water quickly warmed up and Kyuhyun was washed and out of the shower in less than ten minutes.

 

Quickly pulling out a pair of fresh boxer briefs, he pulled them on along with an oversized shirt he pulled out from a bottom drawer he had never opened before. He really didn’t feel like putting pants on, so Kyuhyun was glad when he noticed that the shirt went down past the bottom of his boxers. Looking at himself in the mirror before leaving the room he saw just how ridiculous he looked, but he could care less at the moment. After all, Siwon was going to be the only one seeing him so who cared if he looked his best at the moment.

 

As Kyuhyun left his room, he could tell right away that Siwon was not sitting behind a closed door. His voice was too loud and clear to be in a room. Turning the corner, Kyuhyun saw Siwon sitting on the couch with his laptop opened on the table and papers spread out all across the table as well as on the couch in what looked like one giant, organized mess. Kyuhyun watched the man for a short period of time before walking out, exposing himself to him.

 

“I know, but it’s _YOUR_ job to fix this! Not mine!” Siwon yelled into the phone as he lifted his head up upon hearing Kyuhyun’s feet against the wood floor. “I already told you that it’s _YOUR_ job!” Moving things around on the couch, Siwon made room for Kyuhyun to sit. The boy didn’t want to jostle anything Siwon had laid out, however. He opted for sitting on the floor right by the couch and resting his chin on the cushion of the couch, with his hands placed between his legs as he looked up at Siwon. “Look…” Siwon sighed in irritation, “...why don’t you work on fixing this and contact me tomorrow?”

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun lightly called as he watched a deep frown form across the man’s face.

 

Siwon held up his hand to silence Kyuhyun and went to scrolling through the open page on his laptop. Kyuhyun rested while Siwon finished up his phone call and slowly began to calm down while talking to the person on the other end. Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon would rather be doing something, anything, else besides for talking to the person on the other end of the conversation.

 

When Siwon pressed the button, ending the call, he placed his phone down on the couch and placed his face in his hands.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon groaned as he ran his hands over his face and looked down at the boy. “Why are people so incompetent?”

 

“Because...they’re...umm…” Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip, trying to think of an answer quickly.

 

“Rhetorical question, Kyuhyun. Ha ha!” Siwon laughed as he rubbed the top of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“Why were taking a call so late at night thought?” Kyuhyun asked as he let out a small yawn.

 

“That’s when he decided to call me. They tried fixing things themselves at the office and when they noticed they were really fucked, they called me,” Siwon explained. “I don’t see why though, I don’t deal with things like that, which is why I hired them.”

 

“Is everything going to end up okay?” the younger asked, seeing that Siwon actually looked stressed and worried.

 

“Hopefully,” Siwon answered before changing the topic. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Mhmm. Very well,” Kyuhyun smiled as he gave a quick nod of his head.

 

“Not too rough on you?”

 

“No. It was nice...no...maybe nice isn’t the right word. It was…”

 

“Pleasurable,” Siwon stated, knowing the exact word Kyuhyun was looking for.

 

Kyuhyun blushed and pushed his face into his the couch cushion before nodding his head and turning it towards Siwon.

 

“Yes, it was _very_ pleasurable.” As he tilted his head more towards Siwon, the man could see that the younger was biting his bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth.

 

“Shit...come on!” Siwon said as he got up from the couch. “I can go for another round!”

 

“A-another round!?” Kyuhyun shouted when Siwon pulled him up from the floor and began dragging him towards his bedroom, not caring about the papers that were now laying scattered on the floor. “But...I’m still tired and I just showered!”

 

“Too bad!” Siwon exclaimed as he dragged Kyuhyun inside and shut the door.

 

~~~~

Back at the apartment

 

It was the next morning, and the smell of bacon and eggs filled the entire apartment. Eunhyuk stirred in bed and reached over for Donghae to find the man missing from his bed.

 

“Mmmhnn...Donghae?” Eunhyuk called groggily, opening his eyes slowly.

 

Getting up from the bed, Eunhyuk made his way towards the kitchen to find Donghae working over the stove. One pan held bacon and the other eggs, some scrambled and others sunny side up.

 

“You made breakfast!” Eunhyuk stated as he walked up closer to Donghae and gave him a hug from behind.

 

“And you’re naked,” Donghae pointed out while he slid the bacon onto two plates. “Why don’t you go get at least a pair of boxers on? I’ll finish getting breakfast ready.”

 

Eunhyuk covered himself with his hands and backed away slowly from Donghae, before running down the hallway and back to his room. Donghae had just enough time to slide the eggs on the the plates and grab the milk from the fridge before Eunhyuk came springing back and immediately sat down at the table.

 

“Did you go out and buy all of this!?” Eunhyuk asked as he watched Donghae pour the milk.

 

“I did a lot of things before you finally decided to show any signs of life!” Donghae stated. “Got a shower in, and dressed myself,” the man said motioning to his dress pants and button down shirt. “I hope you don’t mind, but I used a towel I found in your closet.”

 

“No, that’s alright. That means you used it to wipe your cock,” Eunhyuk said with a smirk running across his face.

 

“You’re always horny...aren’t you?” Donghae asked with an entertained look on his face.

 

“Only when I’m around you!” Eunhyuk told him happily.

 

Donghae couldn’t help but laugh as he brought the food to the table, followed by the drinks.

 

“But to answer your original questions, yes. I did some shopping this morning when I saw you basically had nothing in your fridge,” Donghae explained. “There were some things-”

 

“I bought those!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, acting like he had just solved world hunger. “The same day we got back from Hawaii.”

 

“Well...I might have to teach you what is actually...edible…” Donghae stated as he looked at Eunhyuk.

 

“I picked edible food!” Eunhyuk defended quickly.

 

“Ehh...you could have done better,” Donghae said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I had to go quickly because Siwon messed Kyuhyun up and I had to feed him!” Eunhyuk stated defensively as he tried to win this small argument with Donghae, if you could even really call it an argument.

 

Donghae froze in his spot and stared at Eunhyuk. Pulling his chair out he sat down, not breaking eye contact with Eunhyuk.

 

“What do you mean by...Siwon messed Kyuhyun up?” Donghae questioned as he leaned slightly over the table.

 

Eunhyuk knew he had just said something he maybe shouldn’t have in front of Siwon’s brother, but it was too late to take it back now. This was not a conversation that was going to get dropped until things were explained.

 

“Eunhyuk,” Donghae called again. “What do you mean when you said Siwon messed Kyuhyun up?” the man asked again, in a more pleading voice this time. “What did he do?”

 

The younger could really tell that Donghae was interested and he did have a right to know what had gone on when he had arrived back.

 

“Siwon abandoned Kyuhyun when he wasn’t feeling well and left him laying on the floor…naked...” Eunhyuk explained before shoving a whole piece of bacon into his mouth to give himself something to do, to keep from feeling more awkward for explaining the situation.

 

“Dumb step-brother...I would never abandon you for anything!” Donghae exclaimed before realizing he had probably said too much. “Well let’s not ruin breakfast with this sort of talk,” Donghae sadly said as he too began eating.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait...what do you mean by...step-brother?” Eunhyuk asked. “Isn’t he related to you? I mean...I know you have two different last names but…”

 

Donghae sighed and put his fork down before explaining, “My parents adopted him from a bad situation when he was younger. He’s basically my brother because I’ve known him for a good portion of my life, but when he does stupid things like this I like to remind myself that he and I don’t actually share any blood,” he explained without thinking.

 

“Harsh…” Eunhyuk commented as he poked at his food.

 

“I’m sorry...don’t think badly of me. It’s just...complicated. Very...complicated,” Donghae explained, picking his fork back up.

 

“Does Kyuhyun know anything about this?” Eunhyuk questioned.

 

“Probably not everything. Siwon doesn’t like to share his past with people, and I’ve already said too much about it.” Donghae put a piece of food into his mouth and chewed it slowly. “Now come on, let’s try and get the mood up. It’s bad to start the day off on the wrong foot!”  

 

Eunhyuk laughed and smiled at Donghae right before taking a swig of milk. Before he put the glass down, he swished the milk around in the glass and laughed. Donghae raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have so easily have stolen the youngers attention so quickly.

 

“Milk,” Eunhyuk lightly chuckled.

 

“I’m glad you know your liquids?" Donghae said with question in his voice. He had no idea why Eunhyuk was finding milk so funny.

 

“I prefer _your_ milk!” the younger clarified.

 

Donghae had been taking a sip of milk himself at the time and almost ended up choking on it with what Eunhyuk had just said.

 

“Come again!?” Donghae asked while still coughing, his face turning slightly red from the lack of oxygen.

 

“Yeah, I could go for another round! Cum again!” Eunhyuk replied. He knew he was being a smart ass, but he couldn’t help but want to tease Donghae at least a little bit. Shoveling the rest of his eggs into his mouth and grabbing the bacon from off his plate, he got up from his chair. “Wait right here! I’ll be back in a couple of minutes!”

 

Donghae scooted his chair back a bit, but Eunhyuk gave him the look telling him that he really wanted him to stay and wait for him. Eunhyuk scampered away back towards his room where he closed the door loudly.

 

“What's with him?” Donghae asked as he bit down on a piece of bacon.

 

Eunhyuk pressed his ear up against the door to make sure Donghae hadn’t decided to follow him. When he didn’t hear anything from the other side of the door, he turned and walked to his closet. He knew what he was looking for was somewhere in there, but he wasn’t quite sure where.

 

After shuffling through his closet for a couple of minutes, he finally found the box he was looking for in the far back corner and pulled it out. Eunhyuk placed the box on the desk in his room and lifted the lid off before staring at the contents inside.

 

“I hope this still fits…” he said to himself and he began taking out the contents of the box.

 

Biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation, he prayed that Donghae would like his little surprise. The idea had just suddenly popped into his head while he had been eating so he hadn’t really thought about what any of Donghae’s reactions to him could end up being. Either way, there would be some reaction and he was sure it would end in something good and wanted.

 

Eventually, Donghae finished his breakfast and placed both plates in the sink, but left Eunhyuk’s half finished glass of milk on the table since he didn’t want to waste it. Still waiting for Eunhyuk to come back, Donghae pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his e-mails and checking the news for anything interesting.

 

When Eunhyuk stepped back into the room, he was saddened to find Donghae concentrating on his phone rather than on him.

 

“Ehm!” Eunhyuk signaled as he stood in the room.

 

Donghae finished what he was doing on his phone and looked up at Eunhyuk. There was a thud sound as Donghae’s phone fell from his hands and onto the floor between his feet.

 

“Eun-Eunhyuk! What are you wearing!?” Donghae asked with wide eyes as he took in the lovely sight of his boyfriend standing in front of him.

 

“It’s my old high school uniform! I knew I still had it somewhere with me!” Eunhyuk exclaimed excitedly as he spun around where he stood to give Donghae a full view. “Do you like it!?” Eunhyuk stopped spinning and faced Donghae with the widest smile on his face.

 

“Y-yes! Why wouldn’t I!? So this is what younger you looked like,” he stated as he took in the sight of what was a younger version of his boyfriend.

 

“Then you know what we need to do?” Eunhyuk asked, walking closer to Donghae with almost a guilty look on his face.

 

“What?” the man asked as he gulped hard, feeling as if something was lodged in his throat.

 

Donghae couldn't get over how hot Eunhyuk looked in his old high school uniform. It still looked like it fit him perfectly, except for the arms where he guessed the boy had built up more muscle. He had no problem imagining Eunhyuk a couple years younger bouncing around school with all his friends, and probably some girls who didn’t yet know they would never stand a chance in dating him.

 

“I think a student needs to be taught a special lesson by his teacher,” Eunhyuk said as he leaned over to whisper in Donghae’s ear, before giving it a small bite to get his message clearly across. “I’ve been a bad boy...breaking all the rules, not paying attention in class...and shamelessly imagining doing naughty things with my teacher...” Leaning away from Donghae again, Eunhyuk took a couple steps towards his seat and reached for the half filled glass of milk. “What will you do?” he asked before taking a sip. A drop trickled down his chin and with his finger. He caught it and slowly brought it up to his mouth before sticking the whole tip of his finger into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. “Bad students must be punished. Right?”

 

Donghae pushed his chair fully back and stood up to walk over to Eunhyuk. The chair toppled over and landed with a loud thud on the floor, but neither of them cared. They were too focused on each other.

 

“Whatever will I do with such a bad student?” Donghae asked as he pulled Eunhyuk in closer to him. “Not following the rules, ignoring me when I’m teaching you, and most importantly you were fantasizing about us? So rude of you, Eunhyuk.”

 

Eunhyuk tilted his head up and attempted to kiss Donghae, but the man pulled away.

 

“Naughty boys don’t get what they want,” Donghae pointed out as he pinned Eunhyuk down on the table so that his back was resting against it. His body was positioned so that his hips were resting on the edge of the table. He was forced to stand on his tiptoes, which in turn caused him to raise his hips to be in a comfortable position.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Eunhyuk asked as he tried to land another kiss on Donghae’s lips and failed.

 

“Hmm...I wonder. How can I punish you?” Donghae pondered, looking down at his helpless lover.

 

“Wait...you aren’t actually going to... _punish_ me...are you?” Eunhyuk asked in a worried voice.

 

Donghae didn’t say anything, but instead smirked as he captured both of Eunhyuk’s wrists in one of his hands. With his free hand, he worked on undoing the buttons on Eunhyuk’s jacket until it fell open. Underneath Eunhyuk was wearing a thin white shirt which clearly showed his erect nipples through it.

 

“Excited are we?” Donghae asked as he gently ran his hand over the sensitive nubs.

 

“Nnnnhhh...I have such a hot teacher feeling me up. Why wouldn’t I feel turned on?” Eunhyuk gasped out. Donghae continued lightly touching his sensitive chest.

 

Moving away from Eunhyuk’s nipples, Donghae skipped everything and went straight for his crotch where he could already feel a half formed erection. This only made Donghae hard at the thought of what he was going to get to do to Eunhyuk. Palming the boy's erection, he applied pressure which caused Eunhyuk to let out a small innocent moan while a small blush ran over his cheeks.

 

“Embarrassed?” Donghae asked in shock when he noticed the younger’s cheeks were turning redder and redder.

 

Sex was nothing new between the two of them, since they had done it so many times before. But Eunhyuk becoming embarrassed was something new to Donghae. He actually found it quite cute.

 

“I...I’ve never role played before,” Eunhyuk replied nervously. “I just thought...I said I’d let you do whatever you wanted and well...I thought this would be fun for you. Is it!?”

 

“Relax, this is plenty of fun for me,” Donghae said as he pushed harder up against Eunhyuk’s erection. “Now...naughty students need to be taught a lesson.”

 

Releasing Eunhyuk’s wrists, Donghae instructed the boy to turn around and place his palms on the table. Once Eunhyuk did this, Donghae began running his hands over the boy’s chest and crotch again. Only this time Donghae was working on undoing Eunhyuk’s pants.

 

The younger’s pants were soon on the floor along with the boxers and Eunhyuk was standing half naked. Donghae couldn’t get over the gorgeous sight before him. He could imagine the high school version of Eunhyuk and could actually see him as being one of those students who misbehaved now and then. It only got him more entertained when he thought about a naughty Eunhyuk.

 

Donghae realized Eunhyuk’s erection had become fully stiff as he reached his hand around and took a hold of it. His own erection was basically hard now as well and he urgently wanted to ram it inside of Eunhyuk.

 

“Would you be mad if I took you raw?” Donghae asked as he pushed his clothed erection up against Eunhyuk’s ass and began rubbing it up and down his crack.

 

“WHAT!? NO! DON’T! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN LEE DONGHAE!” Eunhyuk shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to struggle away.

 

“Ha ha! Don’t worry I wasn’t serious. I just like seeing you get all worked up and bothered sometimes,” Donghae said as he leaned down and bit into Eunhyuk’s neck.

 

“Ahn! Don’t be mean!” Eunhyuk moaned while Donghae sucked hard on his neck. “Don’t...ahh! Don’t tease me…” the boy moaned out again as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Donghae biting him.

 

“Bad boys deserve to be teased,” Donghae pointed out, grinding himself into Eunhyuk. “What should I do with this bad boy? Hhmmm?”

 

Eunhyuk looked back at Donghae and ran his tongue over his dried out lips. He knew something Donghae always enjoyed when they had sex.

 

“I could do something for a bit of extra credit,” Eunhyuk said as his eyes dropped down to Donghae’s growing bulge.

 

Taking his hands off Eunhyuk, Donghae backed away. Eunhyuk stayed still until he saw Donghae undoing his belt and pulling it from its pant loops. Donghae folded the belt in half and gave it a harsh snap so that it made a loud cracking sound against itself. Eunhyuk instantly flinched at the sudden motion and sound and gulped loudly.

 

“Um...D-Donghae…” Eunhyuk said with a shaking voice. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

“Aw, you look so scared,” Donghae said as he ran his hand over Eunhyuk’s back. “I’m not gonna hurt you...much…”

 

“MUCH!?” Eunhyuk wanted to flip over so that he could fully face Donghae just in case he needed to protect himself, but thought otherwise when he saw the look Donghae was giving him. Plus, he knew Donghae wouldn’t hurt him...right? He was too nice of a guy and he hadn’t hurt him in any way so far, so why would he suddenly start?

 

“Can you place your hands behind your back?” Donghae asked in a sweet voice.

 

“Asking permission now? I thought you had to teach me a lesson for being so bad,” Eunhyuk snarked back with a sly smile on his lips. He was beginning to think that Donghae didn’t have it in him to be mean towards him.

 

“I figured I’d be nice for a while. Unless you want me to act mean and punish you like a bad boy should be punished.” Donghae walked closer to Eunhyuk, who had placed his hands behind his back and began wrapping the belt around them. “I’ve been wanting to try this with you for a while,” Donghae admitted. “And this is the perfect time to do a little experimenting, don’t you think?”

 

“Uhh...well I guess I did say you could do anythi-OUCH! Donghae!” Donghae had pulled the belt tighter around Eunhyuk’s wrists to ensure he would not be able to escape and had ended up pinching the skin on his wrists, rougher than he had meant to.

 

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Donghae asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“Nnhh...it’s fine…” Eunhyuk groaned, attempting to move his wrists. “What are you planning on doing to me anyways?”

 

“I was planning just to have sex with you a bunch of times until you couldn’t walk. But, after you came out in that uniform, that plan kind of went out the window. I think I’m going to have some fun with this while I can.”

 

Without saying anything else, Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk by his shoulder and turned him over so that he was now facing him. Donghae immediately saw Eunhyuk’s erection and couldn’t help but want to tease the boy a bit.

 

“Let’s go back to your room to have fun,” Donghae instructed as he grabbed Eunhyuk by the front of his shirt and quickly pulled him along.

 

Eunhyuk stepped out of his pants and boxers, which were now abandoned by the dining room table and followed Donghae.

 

They quickly reached Eunhyuk’s room where Donghae wasted no time getting Eunhyuk onto the bed and jumping on top of him. Eunhyuk winced as Donghae’s face came extremely close to his, scared that they were accidentally going to bang heads. Opening one eye, Eunhyuk saw Donghae staring down at him with a large smile running across his face and couldn’t help but blush a little bit more. Slowly, Eunhyuk opened his other eye and stared innocently up at Donghae with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

 

“You’re acting so cute right now,” the man told him. “This is definitely a side of you I haven’t seen before.”

 

“I-It’s not my fault!” Eunhyuk shouted as he attempted to move Donghae off of him and to seem more masculine. “It’s not every day my boyfriend decides he wants to tie me up!” he pointed out and he attempted to wiggle his wrists to get the belt loose, only to find it was too tight.

 

“Now…” Donghae said as he raised himself up so that there was more space between their two bodies, “...what should I do about _that_?”

 

Eunhyuk knew he was talking about his leaking erection, which he badly wanted to rub up against Donghae for relief.

 

“Untie me and I’ll jerk off for you,” Eunhyuk offered as he slightly tilted to the side to give Donghae the chance to free him.

 

“No...that would be too much fun for you, and you’re being punished remember?” Donghae reminded him.

 

Eunhyuk rested back onto the bed and continued to stare up at Donghae. He had no idea where Donghae was going with this until the man rested up against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him.

 

“Come here and straddle me,” he instructed as he motioned for Eunhyuk to come to him.

 

Turning his head around to face Donghae, Eunhyuk flipped over onto his stomach and, ungracefully, got up onto his knees. Without the use of his hands, he was constantly tipping to the side and having to catch himself from either falling off the bed or face-planting onto it.

 

Eventually, he was straddled over Donghae’s knees where he was instructed to stop.

 

“We have to do something about that,” Donghae pointed out as he ran his hand up one of Eunhyuk’s thighs. “What do you think we should do?”

 

“Are you going to give me a hand job?” Eunhyuk asked, thinking that was the only thing Donghae would be able to do for him since blowjobs were out of the question.

 

Donghae gave Eunhyuk a look that said he couldn’t believe Eunhyuk had just asked him that.

 

“No, I won’t lend you my hand. But...I will lend you something else,” Donghae explained.

 

Eunhyuk tilted his head to the side in confusion since he knew Donghae was never going to give him a blowjob. Just as he was about to ask for a hint, Donghae propped his leg up causing his knee to gently bump up against Eunhyuk’s erection.

 

“Feel free,” he said as a smile ran across his face.

 

“Wait! You want me to…”

 

“Yes. Unless...you _want_ to hold it in?”

 

“No! No I don’t!” Eunhyuk quickly answered before Donghae could even think about lowering his leg.

 

Slowly, Eunhyuk began moving himself against Donghae’s leg, trying to find a good method of relieving himself. After a couple of seconds, Eunhyuk had succeeded in finding a method and continued grinding himself against Donghae’s leg.

 

Donghae watched as Eunhyuk continued working himself on his leg. He could tell the boy was feeling good based off of the facial expressions he was making and the moans escaping his mouth. Eunhyuk soon began grinding harder and quicker against Donghae and ended up cuming all over Donghae’s pants.

 

“Sorry...I made a mess…” Eunhyuk panted as he fell down to his knees and tried to collect his breath again.

 

“Lick it off for me then, I don’t want it staining.”

 

Eunhyuk blushed slightly at the request, but did it anyways. It didn’t take long for him to lick all his fresh cum from Donghae’s pants. After he finished with that, he trailed his tongue up Donghae’s leg, making his way towards his erection.

 

Entertained with what Eunhyuk was doing, the man didn’t bother stopping him. Eunhyuk pressed his nose up against Donghae’s clothed erection before lightly biting down on it.

 

“Uughhh! What was that for?” Eunhyuk looked up to see a wince of pain on Donghae’s face.

 

“You tormented me so, being the bad student I am, I figured I’d torment you a little,” Eunhyuk answered as he moved his face up towards the top of Donghae’s pants.

 

With his skillful mouth, Eunhyuk worked the button of Donghae’s pants open and then used his teeth to pull the zipper down. Eunhyuk attempted to pull down Donghae’s boxers, but found that task a bit more challenging since the man was lying down.

 

“Get off,” Donghae said sternly as he grabbed Eunhyuk by the shoulders and helped him lean back up from his current position.

 

Eunhyuk let Donghae move him off and watched as the man pulled off his pants and boxers only to throw them off the bed. Arranging the pillows, Donghae laid fully down on the bed.

 

Donghae’s erection stood in the air and Eunhyuk couldn’t bare to look away from it. He so badly wanted to go over to Donghae and penetrate himself on his cock. Not realizing it, he began making small circular motions with his hips.

 

“I can see someone’s getting more excited,” Donghae pointed out. “Come straddle me again.”

 

Eunhyuk wasted no time getting over to Donghae. Just as he was about to throw one leg over the man, Donghae stopped him.

 

“I-is something wrong?” Eunhyuk wondered.

 

“The other way,” Donghae said as he made the spinning motion with his finger.

 

Understanding, Eunhyuk turned around and then straddled the man. Eunhyuk wasn’t quite sure what Donghae wanted to do until he received a light shove from behind which caused him to fall forward.

 

“Such a nice view,” Donghae moaned, grasping Eunhyuk’s butt cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart. “A nice, little, tight, pink hole.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Eunhyuk shouted while he rested his head on Donghae’s leg. “It’s embarrassing…”

 

“You mean, you don’t want me talking about your twitching hole?” Donghae asked, just because he knew it would cause the younger to become even more embarrassed.

 

“Dong-AH!” Eunhyuk moaned loudly.

 

“This is just one hole that loves sucking my fingers in and won’t let go,” the man commented.

 

“Naahh...don’t say that!” Eunhyuk protested again as he began to feel his face heat up.

 

Eunhyuk wasn’t use to Donghae talking this way to him since he never had before and even though it was exhilarating, it was still embarrassing.

 

There was a slight pressure in his ass as Donghae shoved another finger inside and began to move them around. He could feel Donghae’s fingers slowly moving around inside of him but it felt a bit too dry.

 

“Wait...the lube...ahn...it should be here somewhere…” Eunhyuk grunted as Donghae dryly moved around inside of him more.

 

“I know,” was all Donghae answered, never making a move to try and find it.

 

“Find it then!” Eunhyuk tried to look back at Donghae but sealed his eyes shut as Donghae inserted another dry finger into him.

 

It’s not that Donghae was hurting Eunhyuk, it just wasn’t preferably comfortable for the younger.

 

“This is part of your punishment for being a bad boy, why would I do things the way you want?” Donghae questioned in a playful tone.

 

“You’re so mean,” Eunhyuk whined.

 

“I could always stop right here,” Donghae said just as he moved his fingers over Eunhyuk’s prostate.

 

“Aahhnn! Fuck! No, don’t stop!” the boy moaned as his walls closed tightly around Donghae’s fingers.  

 

Donghae couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the boy’s reaction as he continued playing with him. The more Donghae teased him, the more Eunhyuk wanted to turn around and plant himself on the man’s monstrous erection. Eunhyuk swore it was bigger than he had ever seen it before as it leaked pre-cum, which was dripping onto him.

 

With a harsh shove, Donghae drove his fingers in as deep as they would go. The pleasure caused Eunhyuk to bite down onto Donghae’s flesh which in turn caused the man beneath him to moan. The younger had never bitten him that hard before and it was actually kind of a turn on for Donghae.

 

When Donghae pulled his fingers out a bit, Eunhyuk relaxed his bite and let his mouth hang open as ecstasy filled moans flooded the small room.

 

Pulling his fingers out all the way, Donghae leaned over to Eunhyuk’s nightstand and grabbed a condom. Donghae pushed Eunhyuk off of him and slid the condom on himself.

 

“Why are you using that?” Eunhyuk asked as he got back onto his knees, facing Donghae. “You haven’t used one since our first time together.”

 

“Because, I know you don’t like it,” Donghae pointed out as he grabbed Eunhyuk and dragged him back on top of him.

 

Eunhyuk positioned himself over Donghae’s throbbing erection and slowly began to lower himself down as Donghae guided his cock into him. As Eunhyuk adjusted to the new size entering him, Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk’s shirt and pulled it up over his head to expose his chest.

 

“You...didn’t...prepare me…enough…” Eunhyuk moaned as he shifted on Donghae’s cock to try and find a more comfortable position.

 

This time, the pain Eunhyuk was feeling in his ass hurt quite a bit. There didn’t seem to be a comfortable position.

 

Reaching his hands up, Donghae began running his hands over Eunhyuk’s bare chest before pinching the younger’s nipples.

 

“God, you always become so tight when I play with you!” Donghae moaned loudly as he bucked his hips up. “Doesn’t seem like you mind not being prepared enough,” he added before continuing to play with Eunhyuk’s nipples.

 

As Eunhyuk enjoyed being played with, he slowly began moving himself up and down on Donghae, knowing that the sooner he began, the sooner he would begin feeling good. Eunhyuk’s pace sped up quickly as he began bouncing intensely, burying Donghae deep inside of him. Donghae released Eunhyuk’s chest and moved his hands down to his hips so that he could force the boy down harder.

 

“Ahn! Aaahhh-ah-aaahhhhh! Donghae!” Eunhyuk called out as Donghae slammed himself inside at a quickening pace. “Shit!” Eunhyuk cursed as Donghae grabbed a hold of his dick and began pumping it. “Let me cum!” he begged as Donghae tightened his grip.

 

“You’re getting so tight…” Donghae moaned while bucking up harder and grinding himself into Eunhyuk’s tight hole.

 

“Take the condom off,” Eunhyuk pleaded. “I want to feel you cum inside of me!”

 

Donghae didn’t say anything as he continued pounding inside, while pumping Eunhyuk’s erection. Eunhyuk quickly came soon after, clamping around Donghae’s still moving cock, which didn’t stop moving the whole time he was cuming.

 

Before Eunhyuk could calm down, Donghae lifted him off and placed his onto his back. Now it was Donghae who was doing the straddling. Donghae positioned himself close to Eunhyuk’s face as he peeled off the condom and began jerking himself off.

 

Seeing that Donghae was getting close to cuming Eunhyuk opened his mouth, hoping to catch some of his cum. Donghae jerked off a couple more times before thrusting his hips forward and squirting his cum all over Eunhyuk’s upper chest and face.

 

Some of Donghae’s cum managed to make its way into Eunhyuk’s mouth, which he gratefully swallowed, while another stream sprayed itself all over the left side of his face.

 

Eunhyuk breathed heavily as he felt a hand run over the right side of his face, soothing him. Opening his eyes, he saw Donghae leaning down over him.

 

“So adorable,” Donghae said before planting a kiss on Eunhyuk’s lips. “You looked so desperate the whole time.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Eunhyuk whined, shifting a bit under Donghae. “Now...can you let me go?”

 

Donghae got off and tilted Eunhyuk onto his side to begin undoing the belt. Once the belt was undone, Eunhyuk began rubbing his wrists because they were a bit sore.

 

“I’m sorry, did that hurt you?” he asked as he tossed the belt onto the floor with a loud thud as the buckle made direct contact.

 

“No, I’m fine there. But I’m NOT fine somewhere else! What did I say about taking me raw!? You barely prepared me at all!” Eunhyuk angrily shouted, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief.

 

“But...but at least I did some! So it wasn’t completely raw! There was lube on the condom after all!” Donghae pointed out quickly to try and save himself.

 

“Everyone knows that just lube from the condom isn’t enough to make things comfortable! Especially with the little preparation you gave me!” Eunhyuk spat out.

 

“But...it was still something. It wasn’t _completely_ raw…” Donghae said in a small voice.

 

“Lee...Donghae…” Eunhyuk said in an angry tone.

 

“Eunhyuk...Hyukkie...sweetie...please…” Donghae begged lovingly, knowing what was more likely going to come next.

 

“You know what I said, Lee Donghae!” Eunhyuk shouted in an even angrier tone.

 

“But...you can’t be serious!” Donghae stated.

 

“I’M WITHHOLDING SEX FROM YOU!” Eunhyuk yelled the loudest as he closed his eyes and thrashed his fists onto the bed to emphasize his seriousness.

 

“NO! You can’t!” Donghae said as he leaned over and began kissing Eunhyuk all over his chest, neck, and face, not caring if he got his own cum onto his lips at this point.

 

Eunhyuk turned away and began fixing his shirt that Donghae had looped over his head.

 

“Nooooo! Please!?” Donghae begged as he went back over to Eunhyuk, to continue covering him with more desperate kisses.

 

Eunhyuk pushed Donghae off of him so that he could slide off his jacket and pull off his shirt. Getting off the bed, Eunhyuk headed out of his room and towards the bathroom. Donghae followed behind like a scolded puppy with its ears down and tail between its legs, knowing he had done something his lover disapproved of. As Eunhyuk walked into the bathroom, Donghae followed him in before he had the chance to close the door.

 

“Please, tell me you aren’t serious,” Donghae begged as soon as he stepped into the bathroom.

 

“Get out! I need to shower!” Eunhyuk yelled as he shooed Donghae out back into the hallway before closing and locking the door. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see how serious I’m going to be!” Eunhyuk shouted through the closed door as he turned the shower on. “Life has consequences!”

 

Donghae leaned up against the wall across from the bathroom door and slid to the floor to wait for Eunhyuk to come out. He wasn’t going to be deprived of sex. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Eunhyuk deprived him of sex for long.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s place

 

Kyuhyun woke up on his stomach feeling something heavy on top of him. As he turned his head, he saw that Siwon was sleeping on him. It was hot under the sleeping man, so Kyuhyun thought it would be worth a try to get him to roll off.

 

Planting his hands on the mattress, he attempted to lift himself up a bit. He did manage to shift Siwon a bit, but also found out that the man had never pulled out after their activities.

 

“Aaahhhnnn!” Kyuhyun involuntarily moaned as Siwon shifted inside of him, gently rubbing up against his prostate.

 

“Want another go?” Siwon asked as he began to grind up inside of Kyuhyun.

 

“You’re heavy,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried once again to get Siwon to move off of him.

 

“Don’t be so cold. You were begging for it so much last night,” he pointed out as he began moving inside of Kyuhyun again, working on getting fully erect. “Or do you not remember asking me to go harder and faster, and begging for round after round until you finally passed out?”

 

“I...I...I didn’t do that!” Kyuhyun stated as he felt his face turn red.

 

“You mean you don’t remember begging me for six rounds?” Siwon questioned.

 

Kyuhyun planted his face into the pillow he had been laying on and began moaning into it.

 

Before long, Siwon heard his phone going off and reached over to his nightstand to pick it up. There was a downside to having a phone in almost every room, but with how many businesses to manage it was useful. He began his conversation while resting inside of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was holding a serious conversation by the tone of the man’s voice. As Siwon rested inside of him, Kyuhyun took his chance to torment him a little.

 

Kyuhyun waited a bit before he clenched his ass firmly around Siwon’s cock.

 

“I’m sorry...I’ll have to...nhh...call you back shortly. Bye.” Siwon ended the conversation and tossed the phone away before looking back down at Kyuhyun. “That...is going to cost you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open as he attempted to wiggle away from Siwon.

 

“We don’t have time though. You need to get back to that phone call!” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s Monday and they’ll be at the office for a while. The only thing we need to worry about is finishing our business before Ryeowook comes in for work today,” Siwon pointed out as he looked at the time.

 

Siwon began biting down on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and the boy quickly gave into the touch, letting out loud moans as Siwon began thrusting inside of him.


	39. Milkshakes

Kyuhyun was sleeping peacefully with Siwon wrapped around him protectively, when there was a sudden knock at the bedroom door. Siwon groaned and began sitting up, disturbing Kyuhyun in the process. The man clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with anything or anyone right now.

 

“What is it, Ryeowook?” Siwon called from bed as Kyuhyun also stirred and looked up at him, clearly tired from all their prior activities.

 

“The phone has been ringing for nearly twenty minutes,” he stated in an almost annoyed voice while still trying to sound cheerful. “I think someone really wants to get in contact with you,” Ryeowook stated just before the phone laying on the floor began going off. 

 

It was shocking that neither Siwon nor Kyuhyun had heard it go off, especially if this had been going on for twenty minutes already. They must have really been sound asleep in order to ignore the pestering sound of the phone. 

 

Since the phone was closer to Kyuhyun, the tired boy leaned off the bed and grabbed it before handing it over to Siwon and covering himself back up to keep warm. As he tucked himself back in, he gave a quick embarrassed wave to Ryeowook who was leaving the room. 

 

Once he was alone with Siwon again, Kyuhyun watched as the man talked with first a stern voice and then pleased look crept across his face.

 

“Glad to hear everything worked out. Don’t make that same mistake again or it could cost our business big time.” It grew quiet for a while, as the person on the other end of the call continued talking with Siwon nodding his head occasionally. “Alright...okay...yes, definitely…alright then I’ll see you later today and we can talk more. Bye.”

 

“What was all that about?” Kyuhyun asked once Siwon ended the call.

 

“Nothing that you would understand so don’t worry,” the man assured him as he quickly rubbed the younger’s hair, making it messier than it already was, if that was possible.

 

Siwon leaned over Kyuhyun and placed the phone back onto the nightstand in its charger. Kyuhyun sunk himself further into the mattress to give Siwon more room and tried not to make any contact with him since he didn’t want to start anything again at the moment. Instead of getting out of bed or moving off of the younger, however, Siwon decided to straddle Kyuhyun. 

 

“I need to get you back to your apartment today,” Siwon stated sadly as he leaned down and rested his face in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck. 

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun replied in a flat tone, staring up at Siwon since that was the only thing he could do at the moment.

 

“That’s all I get? Alright? Really? Aren’t you going to miss me?” Siwon asked as he gave a small lick to Kyuhyun’s exposed collarbone. 

 

“Ahn! Siwon, wait…” Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon began biting at his collarbone now. “Ahh! Aahhnn...Siwon! Nnhhhh! Aaahhhhnnn!” Kyuhyun continued to moan as he moved one of his hands up to his mouth, to try and muffle himself so that Ryeowook wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

 

“So energetic aren’t we? And it’s only 1:00pm,” the man chuckled. 

 

Not letting up, Siwon continued biting and sucking on Kyuhyun’s collarbone. This time, instead of trying to get away from the man, Kyuhyun found himself trying to push him closer. What was the purpose of trying to push him away anyways?

 

Kyuhyun grabbed fistfulls of Siwon’s hair as he tried to pull Siwon in closer, but also heard the man grunt in pain as he pulled harder. 

 

“Kyuhyun, ease up,” Siwon told him as he gave him a harder bite.

 

“Nnnhhh...what? Can’t take...ahhh...a little...mmmhhh…pain?” Kyuhyun groaned out. He gripped on a bit tighter on purpose to emphasize his point.

 

Siwon didn’t reply anymore and continued his assault on the boy’s body. Tilting his head back, Kyuhyun released another loud moan as he began thrusting his hips upward to meet with Siwon’s. Siwon used his hands to pin Kyuhyun’s hips down to the mattress so that he couldn’t move them. He continued biting and licking the boy while rubbing his thumbs in small circles on the younger’s hips.

 

“Siwon...cuming...I need to cum!” Kyuhyun panted, trying to grind his hips only to find them securely pinned down. “Touch me, Siwon! Please touch me!” the boy begged as he desperately wanted some friction to help him cum quicker. 

 

Siwon ignored him though and continued with his current task. As he trailed his tongue across both of Kyuhyun’s collarbones, he heard the boy catch his breath and hold it momentarily before reaching his orgasm. 

 

_ Damn, why am I so sensitive!?  _ the younger cursed to himself as he received another harder bite. “Nnhhh...Si-Siwon…” Kyuhyun cried out.

 

“You’ve gotten so good at begging,” Siwon interrupted, rolling off of Kyuhyun and standing up. “And it seems like you’ve gotten more sensitive if you can come from my just biting and licking you.” He watched as Kyuhyun turned slightly red and wiped some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Come on, you need to bathe before I send you back. Unless you want to go back smelling of sex...”

 

"No, I'll get up!" Kyuhyun answered quickly to prevent Siwon from having to pick him up, which the man seemed fond of doing.

 

Kyuhyun pealed the cover off of himself to find the underside and his stomach stained with his cum. 

 

He got to his feet and followed Siwon into bathroom, where Siwon took his time washing every inch of Kyuhyun’s body. Siwon also wanted to make sure to properly clean the younger out, since he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. When Siwon decided it was time to clean all the cum from Kyuhyun's ass, he made sure to do it slowly in order to toy with the boy again. Siwon had him clinging onto him desperately and cuming within just a couple of minutes.

 

Siwon had exited the shower first so that Kyuhyun could finish up anything he needed without any further distractions. The shower felt so much larger without the man hovering over him, but Kyuhyun took this time to actually calm his raging hormones. He had been too riled up already for it only being a little after 1:00pm. Turning the shower water colder, Kyuhyun cupped water in his hands and splashed it over his face before turning it back to hot and sticking his head under the stream one last time. 

 

Kyuhyun took his time drying off when he finally emerged from the bathroom. The bedroom was colder than the bathroom had been and goosebumps started forming on the younger’s flesh. All he wanted to do was get some clothes on and seek warmth next to Siwon. As he looked around, however, he saw that Siwon had a shirt, jeans, and boxers laying out on the bed for him to wear. Seeing that Siwon wasn’t in the room, Kyuhyun dropped his towel from around his waist and stepped into his boxer briefs. He could tell were expensive just from the material they were made from. Next, Kyuhyun pulled on his jeans and closed them before grabbing the shirt and walking out of the room. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun pulled his shirt all the way down, Ryeowook walked into view and spotted him. Kyuhyun made sure he was fully covered up, embarrassed for Ryeowook to see him. 

 

“Oh. There you are, Kyuhyun! I was just about to come and check up on you. I was getting worried that you passed out in the shower or something. There's food on the table,” the cheerful man explained pointing back to the dining room. 

 

Kyuhyun looked past Ryeowook to see Siwon sitting at the table twirling pasta onto his fork. 

 

“This looks so really good,” Kyuhyun said as he pulled his chair back and sat down. 

 

“It’s handmade pasta and sauce. That’s the only way Ryeowook will make it. But it's delicious and worth the wait,” Siwon explained as he placed more pasta into his mouth. “I love his homemade pasta and I need to ask him to make it more,” Siwon stated like he was a little kid. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at how Siwon was acting.

 

“You can be so entertaining sometimes,” Kyuhyun commented as he stared at Siwon.

 

“Hmm…? How so?” Siwon questioned, staring back at Kyuhyun.

 

“Just the small things you get excited over,” the younger stated.

 

“Oh and like you’re any better?” Siwon raised an eyebrow and waited for Kyuhyun’s response. 

 

“We were talking about you, not me…” Kyuhyun said as he averted his eyes since he knew he could be just as bad.

 

Siwon let out a small sigh and smiled at the younger before saying, “Well, you should start eating so that the pasta doesn’t get any colder.”

 

With a large smile on his face and excited to get to eat something, Kyuhyun shoveled a forkful of the pasta into his mouth. The meal went by silently for the most part, until Kyuhyun finished slurping the last of the pasta into his mouth. 

 

Putting his fork down, Kyuhyun leaned back in his seat to see that Siwon was also done eating. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called, grabbing the younger’s attention.

 

Kyuhyun leaned forward and turned to face Siwon to find the man also leaning over towards him, only inches away from his face. Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s shoulder to prevent him from leaning away and leaned in even closer. Kyuhyun squinted his eyes shut, and snapped them open as he felt Siwon’s tongue run across the corner of his mouth and lightly nip at his bottom lip.

 

“Siwon!” exclaimed Kyuhyun as he moved his hand to wipe away to saliva that was lingering there. 

 

“You had some of the pasta sauce on your face. So I thought I should clean you up,” Siwon said, running his tongue over his lips and removing his hand from the boy’s shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun knew the man was only teasing him again, and that he shouldn’t take it serious, but he found it kind of embarrassing especially with Ryeowook walking around now. The younger knew that if Ryeowook hadn’t have been around, Siwon probably would have done a lot more than just lick the sauce off his face. Somehow, Kyuhyun was a bit sad that the man hadn’t done something more. 

 

“Come on, I’ll take you back,” Siwon offered as he reached for Kyuhyun’s hand over the table. 

 

“But...I thought you had stuff to do today,” Kyuhyun pointed out, allowing himself to be dragged along without putting up much of a fight. 

 

“Ehh, I don’t really feel like being productive right now. I can call and reschedule anyways and just say something important came up. Now come on,” Siwon said while giving Kyuhyun a rougher tug to get him following again.

 

“But then you’d be lying to those people. Is that really alright to do?” Kyuhyun asked, worried that Siwon could get into trouble with whoever he had a meeting with. 

 

“It’s fine. Trust me,” Siwon said as if it was nothing. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t understand how lying to someone in the business world was alright, but trusted that Siwon knew what he was doing and wouldn’t get himself fired or anything. 

 

As Kyuhyun was quickly pulled to the elevator, he could feel his phone in one pocket of his pants and his apartment key in the other. Clearly Siwon had thought ahead and made sure everything was prepared. 

 

The elevator arrived quickly and Siwon shoved him inside. Kyuhyun had tripped inside and had to place his hands up against one of the walls to stop himself from face planting. The younger quickly pushed himself off the wall and faced Siwon and he shook his hands. 

 

“Ouch! Siwon...ease up will ya!?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked down at his red hands.

 

“No, I don’t want to. I want to devour you again,” Siwon stated in a serious tone.

 

“But we just did it!”

 

“Do you really think that’s going to stop me?”

 

“Well it shou-mmpphhh!”

 

Siwon latched his lips onto Kyuhyun’s as he pushed him up against one of the walls in the elevator. Kyuhyun immediately gave into the man who was dominating him. He couldn’t deny it anymore, he wasn’t able to fight Siwon and what the man did. Or to better put it, he didn’t want to fight him anymore. Everything Siwon did made his body crave him more the next time. Whenever he wasn’t with Siwon, he felt like something was missing and craved for the heat of the man both inside and out. 

 

Kyuhyun’s knees were becoming weaker and weaker and he thought he was going to collapse onto the floor. Siwon was deepening their kiss and his lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen they were getting. His head was spinning as their tongues swirled together and as Siwon pushed his further into his mouth. Right when Kyuhyun legs were about to give out, Siwon pulled away.

 

“You don’t fight back anymore,” Siwon pointed out as he ran his fingers through Kyuhyun’s soft, freshly washed hair. “This morning and now. Becoming more obedient now are we?”

 

“Pft! You wish...I’m just...tired…” Kyuhyun said, quickly trying to think of a believable answer.

 

“Liar.”

 

The doors began opening before Kyuhyun could reply and Siwon guided him to one of his cars. Siwon opened the passenger side door and allowed Kyuhyun to get in. Just like the other times, Siwon made sure Kyuhyun was secured in his seat before closing the door and walking over to the other side to get in himself. Once Siwon was situated, he backed out of the parking space and sped out of the parking garage. 

 

Siwon took the normal turns he would have to take in order to get back to Kyuhyun’s apartment. All of the sudden, however, he took a different turn and began heading away from the apartment. 

 

“Uh...Siwon?” Kyuhyun said as he stared out the window in confusion and pointed out the window. “Didn’t...didn't you mean to...umm...turn the other way?” he questioned.

 

“No.”

 

“But...I thought you were taking me home.”

 

“I thought I’d take you somewhere else first as a little treat. I’ve been pretty rough with you these last couple of days, so I want to treat you to something I think you'll enjoy,” Siwon explained with a small smile on his face.

 

“What’s the treat?” Kyuhyun excitedly asked as he grasped onto Siwon’s arm.

 

“You got excited quickly. For all you know, I could be taking you to a bondage store to have you try on outfits and to test new toys on you,” the man joked as he never took his eyes off the road.

 

“Ha ha...very funny…” Kyuhyun said as he rolled his eyes slightly so that Siwon wouldn’t hopefully notice. “You were just joking...right!?” he asked with a little bit more fear in his voice, unsure if Siwon had been joking or not.

 

“Relax, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Siwon chuckled.

 

“Then what’s the real surprise!?” he asked in a more excited tone.

 

“I know this really nice diner that has amazing milkshakes,” Siwon explained, not bothering to hide the secret any longer since he had already worried the boy once.

 

“I want a milkshake!” Kyuhyun’s eyes were filled with excitement and energy at the mention of the milkshake, since he hadn't had one in forever.

 

The rest of the ride to the diner Kyuhyun kept bothering Siwon to tell him what the milkshakes were like. Sure, Kyuhyun could be a stubborn boy sometimes, but he was also easily excited over the smallest of things and this was one of them.

 

“See, you can act like a small child sometimes too,” Siwon pointed out to him. 

 

“Yeah, yeah…I’m guilty. Now how much longer until we reach the diner!?” 

 

“Relax, Kyuhyun. It’s not much farther,” the man explained, looking out of the corner of his eye to see Kyuhyun beaming up at him. 

 

Kyuhyun accepted that answer and sat back in his seat, knowing that Siwon was most likely not going to tell him anything else.

 

The moment Siwon pulled into the diner's parking lot Kyuhyun was bouncing in his seat, like an excited kid who had been given too much sugar. Once the engine was turned off, Kyuhyun flung his door open and attempted to jump out of the car only to be forcefully pulled back in by his seatbelt and slammed into his seat. 

 

“Gah…” Kyuhyun gagged as he rubbed his neck where the seatbelt had painfully rubbed into.

 

“You’re such an amusing person, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he turned towards the younger, who was still rubbing his neck. 

 

“You think it’s amusing that I almost choked myself?” Kyuhyun asked, unbuckling himself this time before standing up and shutting the car door.

 

“You never know,” Siwon said as he closed his door and folded his arms, resting them on top of the car, looking at Kyuhyun. “You know what I’m into after being in that room you like so much. Maybe choking is one of those things and I just haven’t exposed it to you yet.” 

 

Kyuhyun sensed that the conversation was changing for the worse and decided to try and change the mood. He spun around and began walking towards the diner while practically shouting, “Milkshake time! Come on, Siwon!”

 

Siwon pressed a button on the keys and locked the car before following Kyuhyun inside. The man couldn't help but watch the younger's ass as he jumped around ahead of him, it bobbing up and down. Licking his lips and taking a couple of deep breaths, Siwon slowed his pace a bit to give himself some time to calm down.

 

When Siwon entered the diner, he saw Kyuhyun standing at the counter asking an older woman about the milkshakes Siwon had told him about. The older woman was smiling and talking back to Kyuhyun as she answered all of his questions.

 

“Sorry if he seems a little over excited,” Siwon apologized. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder to signal for him to calm down a bit. 

 

“Ha ha! It’s quite alright,” the woman behind the counter laughed. “It’s been slow in here lately so it’s nice to have someone young come in so excited.”

 

“Do you know what you want?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun, placing his other hand on Kyuhyun’s other shoulder. 

 

“I want the one with peanut butter in it!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he looked back at Siwon with big eyes. “I love peanut butter in my milkshakes! It’s the best!” he said as if he was trying to convince Siwon that he was right and that nothing else was going to be able to compare. 

 

“Just like a little kid…” Siwon muttered under his breath. “Two peanut butter milkshakes, please,” he asked the woman behind the counter.

 

“No problem. You can go have a seat and I’ll bring them to you shortly.” The woman smiled before turning around and going to the back. 

 

A couple of voices could be heard as Kyuhyun and Siwon made their way to a booth and sat down. Instead of sitting down across from one another like two people typically would, Siwon slid in right next to Kyuhyun once the younger chose what side of the booth he wanted. 

 

“Don’t you want to sit on the other side to have more room?” Kyuhyun asked as he shifted closer to the wall, putting some distance between himself and Siwon so that it wouldn’t look as awkward. 

 

“Nah, that wouldn’t be any fun," Siwon explained to him. 

 

Kyuhyun looked squarely into Siwon’s eyes and in a stern voice said, “You aren’t going to do anything perverted while we're here.” This wasn’t a question.

 

“Telling me what to do now, are you?” the man asked in an amused tone as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his face on his open hand. 

 

Kyuhyun turned his head in just enough time to see the older woman appearing from the back holding a tray with their two milkshakes on it. Turning back around, Kyuhyun lightly gave Siwon a shove and averted his eyes to the table. Thankfully, Siwon understood the hint and slid away to give Kyuhyun more room in the booth. 

 

“Here you two go!” the woman cheerfully said as she placed a milkshake down in front of each of them. “Come up to the counter to pay when you’re done. Hope you enjoy your milkshakes!”

 

Once the women had disappeared back behind the counter and was tending to another small group that had just walked in, Siwon leaned back over to Kyuhyun.

 

“Siwon...give me some space…” Kyuhyun complained as he grabbed his milkshake, glad to see a large Reese's peanut butter cup sitting on the top a mound of whipped cream.  

 

Kyuhyun quickly popped the chocolate into his mouth and chewed while taking small glances at Siwon who had begun drinking his milkshake. After finishing his Reese’s, Kyuhyun took his first sip of the milkshake and couldn't believe how good it tasted. With wide eyes, Kyuhyun looked at Siwon and smacked his lips together a couple of times in satisfaction. 

 

“I told you they were good,” Siwon gloated as he took another sip. “You like Reese’s a lot I take it? You practically inhaled yours.”

 

“Mhmm, they are one of my favorites,” Kyuhyun explained gladly. 

 

“Here then.” Siwon broke his Reese’s in half and placed half of that in his mouth and leaned over towards Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun knew what Siwon was thinking and leaned forward as well. He couldn’t let Siwon go on thinking that he was someone who would be teased and made fun of, which seemed like his favorite game to play with him. 

 

As Kyuhyun leaned in he took the other half of the broken Reese’s in his mouth. As he did so, Siwon engulfed him in a kiss, forcing the other half, along with his tongue, into Kyuhyun’s mouth. Quickly kissing Kyuhyun, Siwon withdrew himself and sat back against the booth seat. Taking a quick glance back at the counter, he was glad to see that no one had appeared to notice their quick kiss.

 

Kyuhyun finished chewing the Reese’s in his mouth and licked his lips to get some lingering chocolate off before reaching over and grabbing the other half of the Reese’s that was resting on Siwon’s milkshake. Siwon looked at him in confusion as he took the other half but didn’t ask any questions and opted for waiting to see what the younger was planning on doing. 

 

Kyuhyun slowly placed half of the Reese’s in his mouth while still leaning over close to Siwon and closed his teeth on it, causing the other half to conveniently fall into Siwon’s lap. Quickly chewing the half in his mouth, Kyuhyun then looked down at the chocolate sitting right on Siwon’s crotch and smiled a bit. 

 

“Wouldn’t want that to stain now. I better take care of it,” Kyuhyun said as he moved himself under the table and moved himself between Siwon’s legs. 

 

Siwon was shocked by Kyuhyun’s sudden change in spirit as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed what was happening. Thankfully the two of them were sitting towards the back of the diner and everyone else was up close to the front. It also helped that they were seated in a secluded corner. 

 

“Well...this is different,” Siwon stated as he looked down at the boy between his legs. “I thought you said nothing perverted,” the man pointed out.

 

“I said that you weren’t allowed to do anything perverted,” the younger pointed out. “I never said I couldn’t do anything. But, if you really want to apply that to me…I could always stop,” Kyuhyun answered as he began backing up farther away from Siwon.

 

“Don’t be a tease,” Siwon almost groaned as he anticipated what Kyuhyun would do next.

 

“You mean like you always are?” the younger pointed out. 

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a disatisfied look and then opened his legs a bit wider so that Kyuhyun could move in closer. Kyuhyun took the hint and shifted closer and brought his face down near Siwon’s crotch where the other part of the Reese’s still rested on his pants. 

 

“Come on, your milkshake is getting warm so you better be quick,” Siwon pointed out as he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was heading their way. 

 

“Why are you in such a rush?” Kyuhyun asked as he ran one of his fingers over Siwon’s crotch. 

 

“I don’t want to be caught doing  _ this _ at this diner, especially by that older woman. She’ll probably think I’m a pedophile or something,” Siwon explained in a hushed voice to ensure that no one else was able to hear what he was saying. 

 

“Hhhmm...I’m more concerned with my milkshake than what the woman thinks of you,” Kyuhyun stated before lowering his head and placing his mouth on Siwon’s crotch, but only after receiving another displeased look from Siwon.

 

The warmth from Kyuhyun’s mouth traveled through the fabric of Siwon’s pants and made him momentarily hold his breath. Kyuhyun brought his head back up with the rest of the Reese’s in his mouth, showing Siwon he had it before taking it fully into his mouth and eating it. 

 

“It looks like there is a little stain,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he looked back down at the man’s pants. “I should take care of that shouldn’t I?”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t wait for Siwon to reply before lowering his head once more and placing his mouth over Siwon’s crotch again. This time, however, he used his tongue to lick all around the spot where the stain was located. 

 

Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s hair and pushed him harder down onto him. Kyuhyun could feel an erection forming in Siwon’s pants. Opening his mouth a bit more, Kyuhyun placed it around Siwon’s forming erection and gently bit down on it and moved his tongue around. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon tense up from his touches and released his mouth from him. Placing his hands on Siwon’s knees, Kyuhyun pushed himself back up and began crawling away from Siwon again. Siwon groaned as Kyuhyun snuck away and popped up on the other side of the table with a large smile plastered to his face.

 

Once Kyuhyun was properly seated, he reached over and pulled his milkshake towards him from across the table. When Siwon looked over to him, Kyuhyun placed the straw slowly into his mouth and then gave it a hard suck to get to the thick milkshake. Siwon’s face dropped as he watched what Kyuhyun was doing, wishing it was his cock inside of his mouth rather than the straw. Kyuhyun on the other hand couldn’t help but laugh on the inside because of how riled up he had managed to get Siwon, the man who always managed to get him riled up.

 

_ How do you like it when the tables are turned?  _ Kyuhyun asked in his head as he did a small victory dance. 

 

Kyuhyun spent the rest of the time drinking his milkshake with a large smile on his face while Siwon watched him with a glare in his eyes. He knew the man wasn’t thrilled with his suddenly stopping when he could have easily given him a quick blowing under the table without anyone noticing. 

 

Both of them finished their milkshakes at the same time and right when Kyuhyun released the straw from his mouth Siwon was pulling him towards the counter with money already out. 

 

“You can keep the change!” Siwon shouted at the woman behind the counter as he dropped a much too large bill of a bill on the counter. 

 

The woman picked it up with wide eyes and looked at Kyuhyun who was smiling at her and waving as Siwon continued pulling him along. The woman raised her hand and gave a small confused wave back as Kyuhyun disappeared from the diner. 

 

Siwon opened Kyuhyun’s door before shoving him inside and closing the door before getting in himself. He was in too much of a rush to even bothering buckling Kyuhyun in which shocked the younger.

 

“God, Kyuhyun!” Siwon breathed heavily out once he slammed his door shut. “How long were you planning on torturing me in there?”

 

“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun asked as if he had no idea what Siwon was talking about.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. You, playing around under the table and then suddenly pulling away. The way you were looking at me while drinking your shake and moving your tongue on the straw.  _ That _ ,” the man clarified. 

 

Kyuhyun rested his elbow on the door and placed his hand over his mouth to keep from showing Siwon just how much he was smiling. He had no idea that it had bothered Siwon that much but it was actually kind of entertaining at how flustered Siwon seemed to be at the moment. 

 

Siwon suddenly grabbed Kyuhyun by his shoulder and spun him around while instantly capturing him in a kiss. As they were kissing, Siwon grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s hands and moved it to his half formed erection in his pants. 

 

“I think you need to take responsibility," Siwon told him.

 

“You really think it’s a good idea to do it in a parking lot?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked towards the diner to see people exiting. “Even if it was a blowjob or something, people could easily see in. What would they think of you then if they saw something like that? A man like you and a someone like me? If I was someone watching, I’d say you would look like you were forcing me onto you.”

 

Siwon knew Kyuhyun had a point and sighed in aggravation as he quickly thought of a solution.

 

“Buckle up,” Siwon ordered as he buckled himself up as well. 

 

Once Kyuhyun was secure, Siwon drove as calmly as he could to a secluded alleyway and parked the car. 

 

“Get in the back seat,” Siwon ordered Kyuhyun as he worked on getting out of the car. 

 

Hesitantly, Kyuhyun unbuckled himself but instead of getting out of the car he contorted himself so that he was able to slip between the two front seat and fall into the back. Siwon didn’t particularly care how Kyuhyun got into the back, all that mattered was that he was back there. 

 

“Prepare yourself,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he began to unbuckle his belt.

 

Kyuhyun wasted no time pulling down his pants and boxers and wetting his fingers in his mouth. He had never had sex in a car before and the thought of doing it with Siwon in a car a nice as this one was beginning to turn him on. Kyuhyun moved towards the center of the back seats and propped himself up using one hand on the middle council between the two front seats. 

 

One finger was slowly inserted, going in pretty easily, and was quickly followed by a second. Kyuhyun continued moving them around for a while before he heard a shifting sound behind him and looked back to see Siwon sitting in the middle seat with a fully erect cock standing up proudly. 

 

Even though he was still working on preparing himself, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand and ripped it away from his ass. He grabbed Kyuhyun’s waste and brought him down on his cock causing the boy to scream out as he was forcefully penetrated. 

 

“Aahhhnnn! Siwon, not all at once,” Kyuhyun complained as he worked on getting use to the sudden stuffed sensation in his ass. 

 

It was in times like this when Kyuhyun was glad to have been stretched out not too long ago. That was the one upside to how often Siwon loved having sex with him, he was constantly being stretched out so nothing ever hurt badly or for too long of a time. 

 

Siwon wasted no time as he began bouncing Kyuhyun up and down on his cock. Moans of pleasure soon began filling the car as the windows began to fog over from the heat the two of them were creating. Kyuhyun knew the car was most likely bouncing and that anyone passing who saw would most likely know what was happening on the inside, but he could care less as he felt Siwon shove his cock back inside of him even harder than before. 

 

Not wanting to hit his head on the roof of the car, Kyuhyun leaned forward and placed one hand on each of the front seats. He was standing on his tiptoes as Siwon continued forcing his hips down while he thrusted up into him. Kyuhyun eventually began moving his hips as well, creating more force whenever Siwon entered him. His own cock had become rock solid but he had no use of his hands, since he was gripping the seats, to pleasure himself with. 

 

“Ahhh! Fuck! Siwon, yes! Right there!” Kyuhyun shouted as Siwon pounded against his prostate and occasionally grinded inside of him. “Hhnnnn! Yes! Please...yes!” 

 

Not saying anything, or showing any signs of needing to cum, Siwon suddenly released his load inside of Kyuhyun’s ass. As he came he continued thrusting inside of Kyuhyun which caused the boy to cum almost instantly. The feeling of Siwon’s hot cum and his dick thrusting inside of him was too much for the younger to handle. Kyuhyun sprayed his cum all over the center council and even onto the gear box. He was still standing on his tiptoes but had no energy to move and ended up leaning back against Siwon and completely burying the man’s cock deep inside of him. 

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s chest moving against his back as he man worked on regaining his breath as well. While he was resting, he felt Siwon move his hands from his hips to his shoulders where he lightly began rubbing them in a soothing manner. Slowly, Kyuhyun began to relax more and more and continued slumping back more onto Siwon. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” the man called as he placed both of his hands on the boys back. “I know your comfortable and all but you’re getting kind of heavy.”

 

Turning his head around, Kyuhyun gave Siwon a semi-hurt look before completely getting off. Siwon’s cock slid out from his well used ass causing the man to moan at the loss of the tight heat. 

 

"Are you calling me fat?" Kyuhyun asked while he pouted.

 

"Of course not!" Siwon answered quickly as he gave Kyuhyun a quick peck.

 

Looking back, Kyuhyun gave Siwon a sweet, innocent smile. He loved how quickly Siwon had defended himself...it was cute.

 

Kyuhyun worked on pulling his pants back up and then wiggled between the two front seats until he was, once again, in the passenger seat. As soon as he was seated he could hear Siwon zipping and buckling his pants before getting back into the drivers seat. 

 

“How was that? And you better not say it was just fine.” Siwon remembered that time span when Kyuhyun would only tell him that things were fine and it really bugged him. “Remember how much I hate that word.”

 

“It was...exhilarating,” Kyuhyun answered honestly as he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and then onto his pants. 

 

Siwon chuckled and instructed Kyuhyun to buckle himself in before backing out of the alleyway they had been parked in. It didn’t seem to bother Siwon at the moment that Kyuhyun’s cum was still splattered in the car. Kyuhyun assumed this was because Siwon would have enough money to get the car cleaned and back in pristine condition.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the music that was lightly playing. Kyuhyun was actually pretty glad things were kept quiet since Siwon had managed to make him tired by causing him to cum three times that day ready. Kyuhyun had even found himself dozing off for a couple of minutes here and there as he was brought back to his apartment.

 

It wasn’t until Siwon pulled into the parking lot of Kyuhyun’s apartment that he turned back towards the boy.

 

“I’ll contact you again soon,” Siwon told him as he put the car into park and leaned back in his seat comfortably. 

 

“Not going to give me a break?” Kyuhyun asked with a small laugh escaping his lips. 

 

“No, because then I would have to break you in all over again,” the man pointed out as he placed one of his hands on the younger’s thigh and gave it a firm squeeze. 

 

Kyuhyun swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and unbuckled himself before looking back over at Siwon. 

 

“You should clean up your car,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he looked at the steering wheel to see cum smeared all over it.

 

Siwon looked down as well and saw that his right hand had some of Kyuhyun’s cum on it from the gear box and that it had smeared over the wheel. 

 

“Now who’s fault is that?” Siwon asked as he moved his hand around to get the hardening cum to peel off.

 

“Yours!” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Remember? You wanted to fuck my ass in the car. It’s not my fault I had to cum because of you”

 

“We only fucked in the car because you teased me in the diner,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Only because you  _ always  _ tease me!” Kyuhyun said back.

 

Siwon didn’t want to talk any more and pulled Kyuhyun in to kiss him fiercely on the lips. The man’s tongue went right into his mouth and immediately took dominance in the situation. Again, Kyuhyun didn’t fight back and let Siwon do what he wanted as they both moaned into each others mouths. While the kiss was good, it was lasting quite a long time and the younger knew that he was running out of air. Kyuhyun had to force himself away from the man when his lungs began screaming for air.

 

“I-I’ll see you later…” Kyuhyun breathed out as he turned around and pushed the door open. 

 

Kyuhyun walked up to the front door of the building and heard Siwon’s car slowly driving away. The next time Kyuhyun looked back he couldn’t see Siwon’s car anymore. Kyuhyun didn’t know why but it made him slightly sad that Siwon didn’t at least wait to make sure that he got inside alright. Quickly, Kyuhyun brushed that thought away, knowing Siwon was going to be busy today and was most likely going to the meeting he was suppose to have gone to earlier that day. Kyuhyun made his way up to his apartment room, slowly dragging his feet up the flights of stairs.

 

As Kyuhyun was about to place his key in the lock, he heard Eunhyuk screaming from the other side of the door. Kyuhyun almost dropped his key at the sudden yelling and jostled with it before grasping it firmly in his hands again just in time to hear Eunhyuk scream again. Thrusting the key into the lock, Kyuhyun gave it a quick twist and threw the door open, not caring if it left a dent or hole in the wall where it hit. 

 

“Eunhyuk! What’s-” Kyuhyun stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the sight before him. 


	40. Drunk Call

Kyuhyun dropped his keys onto the floor at the sight of a dripping wet, and mostly naked, Donghae – who was only wearing a pair of tight, pink, boxer briefs – wrestling with Eunhyuk on the floor. Eunhyuk’s shirt was pushed up as he laid on his back on the floor. One of the younger’s wrists was pinned to the ground above his head and the other pushing against the later’s chest in desperation to keep him as far away as possible. Donghae was straddling Eunhyuk, and was close to sitting on his abdomen so that the blonde wouldn’t be able to knee him in the crotch or anything. 

 

Kyuhyun could tell that so far Donghae was winning the current struggle, but that Eunhyuk was trying his hardest to make progress on his end. Somehow this position reminded him a lot of what he went through constantly with Siwon. 

 

_ Oh please, don’t let their relationship turn into something as messed up at the one I have with Siwon,  _ Kyuhyun quickly prayed to himself, almost completely forgetting about the sight before him as he thought about Siwon. 

 

The only thing that brought him out of his small trance was Eunhyuk’s sudden outburst. 

 

“I SAID NO SEX! I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND!” Eunhyuk shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to push Donghae away and to free his pinned down wrist. “MY ASS HURTS BECAUSE OF YOU!” he shouted again before he noticed Kyuhyun who had just closed the door. 

 

Kyuhyun felt himself turn kind of red, now kind of understanding what he had just walked in on, and kind of felt embarrassed for his friend. Quietly clearing his throat, the younger had to work on not letting out a small laugh.

 

“Is this one of those times when I should leave and come back later?” Kyuhyun asked as he pointed back towards the door and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Donghae jumped off Eunhyuk and stridded over towards Kyuhyun. At first, Kyuhyun thought that Donghae was going to come and yell at him for interrupting them, but was shocked when the man placed an arm around him. 

 

Donghae exhaled heavily, stared at Kyuhyun and asked, “Is it fair for your lover to withhold sex from you when you did nothing wrong?” At first, Kyuhyun didn’t know how to reply and stood looking at Donghae with his mouth agape. Donghae was becoming impatient with the silence and began shouting, “Tell him to have sex with me again! Tell him to have sex with me again!” Donghae let out a small whining sound at the end, pointing a finger towards Eunhyuk who was still laying on the floor.

 

“NOTHING WRONG!? YOU BASICALLY TOOK ME FUCKING RAW!” Eunhyuk blurted out as he also got up from the floor.

 

Kyuhyun turned back towards Donghae and gave him an unamused look which in turn made Donghae begin to frown. Kyuhyun was getting a better idea of just what he had ended up walking in on and now knew that he was stuck in the middle of their little lover’s quarrel. 

 

“Don’t agree with him, Kyuhyun!” the blonde shouted before Kyuhyun could even begin to process everything that had happened so far. “He made me a promise and he broke his promise! He knew I would withhold sex if he took me raw!” Eunhyuk stated as he stabbed his finger in Donghae’s direction and he began to get up from the floor. 

 

“I didn’t take you raw!” Donghae countered. “I prepared you...a little…”

 

“VERY little!” the blonde shouted furiously.

 

“You still enjoyed it!” the man countered, clearly remembering how Eunhyuk had been crying out.

 

“Who wouldn’t enjoying it when a huge cock is shoved in their ass!?”

 

“So you think my cock is huge?” Donghae asked with a cheerful smirk running across his pleased-looking face. 

 

“That...that’s not the point!” the blonde stated as he began to turn red.

 

“YAAA!” Kyuhyun shouted, tired of hearing the two of them bicker. “Are you sure you want to forgive a guy who wears pink boxer briefs anyways?” the younger questioned as he hooked his finger under the elastic, pulled it out, and let it snap against Donghae’s skin.

 

“Ouch! Hey!” Donghae snapped, placing his other hand on the patch of skin that had just been slapped and was turning slightly red. 

 

Kyuhyun chuckled a bit and looked at Eunhyuk who was actually glaring at him now. The younger knew the blonde was getting jealous that he had touched Donghae around such an intimate area. Especially when he had just heard that Eunhyuk was going to be withholding sex from Donghae. 

 

Clearing his throat, Kyuhyun said in a stern voice, “Decide how you want to fix this yourself, but leave me out of your lover’s quarrel! I’m not getting myself mixed in with all of this!”

 

Kyuhyun removed Donghae’s arm from around his shoulder and trailed off towards his room to leave the two to solve their own problems. After all, he had his own to worry about with Siwon. As he walked away, the sounds of Eunhyuk and Donghae’s arguing started up again. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as he closed his bedroom door and flopped down into the chair at his desk. 

 

The first thing Kyuhyun wanted to do was check his e-mail. He had been away for a couple of days and he wanted to double check that he hadn’t missed anything important. 

 

There were only two new messages in his inbox. It was a lot less than he thought he was going to have, even though he didn’t regularly e-mail anyone anyways. In a way it was a good thing, because that meant that he didn’t have to spend a lot of time looking through them. 

 

The first e-mail had been fom Park Yoochun, his soon to be boss, and then surprisingly one from Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun knew he needed to check the e-mail from Park Yoochun first since it was most likely concerning him starting his job shortly, and at the moment that took priority over Siwon. Plus, the e-mail had been sent yesterday evening and Kyuhyun didn’t want Yoochun thinking he was ignoring him. Clicking on the message, Kyuhyun waited for the window to open, rocking on the two back legs of his chair impatiently. He didn’t know why his internet was acting slow at the moment, but he knew once he took care of this e-mail that he would be able to see what Siwon had sent him. 

 

Park Yoochun’s e-mail finally opened up and Kyuhyun leaned in closer to read what it said.

 

From: Park Yoochun

Subject: Work

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

I am sending you this e-mail to remind you that you will begin your training on the 29th of this month. I am sorry for the inconvenience of you having to come in during the weekend, but it really is the best time to begin training since it tends to be slower of those days compared to the weekday. You’ll have plenty of time to get everything done that day and learn the ropes. I am allowing you to come in on the weekend since I don’t want to torture you that much. You’re welcome.  

I would like to see you at the SM Entertainment building at 8:30am on the 29th. My office is on the 13th floor, room number 20. You don’t want to start your job on a bad note, so I would recommend arriving on time. I look forward to seeing you again soon. 

 

Park Yoochun

 

Even though Kyuhyun felt like he needed to send a reply to Yoochun, he didn’t know what he should say. Yoochun would see that the e-mail had been opened anyways and he didn’t think he should waste the man’s time with a reply e-mail. After all, Yoochun was probably busy with other important things and had better ways of spending him time than opening one of his e-mails. 

 

Kyuhyun quickly closed out of that e-mail and clicked on the one Siwon had sent him. The e-mail had been sent only a couple of minutes ago, so Kyuhyun assumed the man had either just gotten home or to work for the meeting. Once again it took a bit longer than normal to open up, and Kyuhyun found himself becoming even more impatient than he had with the first e-mail. He was drumming his fingers on his desk and making agitated groaning noises each time he looked up to see that the e-mail had not opened yet.

 

When the e-mail finally loaded, Kyuhyun glued his eyes to the screen to read what Siwon had sent him.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Miss You Already

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I know you’re beginning your training for your new job this Saturday and won’t be available, so I was thinking that you should come over and stay a couple of nights during the week. What would be the most convenient for you?

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared at the computer screen not knowing what to say. He had just left Siwon not even half an hour ago and the man was already wanting him back. Clicking to reply, Kyuhyun tapped his fingers lightly on the keyboard as he tried to think of what to say.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Come Over Again?

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

What makes you think that I want to come over again before I begin my job? I can’t have you tying me up or anything before I begin. What if you leave marks? Or if you fuck me so much that I won’t be able to sit for an extended period of time? I can’t have that happening and risk someone noticing something is wrong.

 

Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Active Imagination

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

What makes you think that I am going to tie you up so hard, or carelessly, that I would leave marks on you? Or that I would fuck you so hard that you would be unable to sit comfortably? Either that is what you seriously think I would do to you...or you have a very active imagination and you WANT me to do those things to you. Feeling horny without me already I see. 

Maybe we should meet sooner rather than later so that I can release some of your young boy pent up energy, even though I’m sure you got enough of a release today.

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Wishing For Too Much

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

No I am not horny already! We’ve only been apart for less than an hour! And of course I would think things like that from you. You do tend to take things to the extreme sometimes. Especially when you tie me up...you seem to like that a bit too much sometimes and you always seem to drill into me harder whenever I’m tied up. Can’t we just go back to normal sex? Vanilla sex? Why do I need to be tied up?

 

Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Coping

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I tie you up because that's how I cope. That is the only way I know and I need it. It gives me the feeling of control that I never had when I was a child, but we aren’t going into my childhood in detail. 

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Him Again...Isn’t It

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

This has to do something with Heechul again, doesn’t it!? Everything always goes back to him! He messed up your life! You really need to go and talk to Shindong soon!

 

Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Not Again!

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

We are  not going to talk about this over e-mail, I refuse to discuss this over e-mail whatsoever. If this is something that is still really bothering you then we can talk about it when you come over next, alright? I’m in a meeting now anyways, and I can’t be losing my temper randomly and having people ask questions. 

What do you say about coming over on Wednesday? That gives you a day to be with Eunhyuk and catch up on whatever needs to be caught up on.

 

Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: *Sigh*

Date: 24 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I have a feeling that you won’t let me negotiate the day we meet next so fine, Wednesday it is, I don’t have a problem with that. When I come to visit we don’t have to talk about Heechul if you don’t want to. I guess I just tend to overreact sometimes when it comes to him and thinking about what possibly went on between the two of you...that’s all.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Even though Kyuhyun waited a good ten minutes before giving up, he never received another message from Siwon. Kyuhyun decided to give up on waiting for the man to reply because he knew if Siwon really wanted to talk with him more that he would get a message one way or another. 

 

Kyuhyun decided to leave his phone on his desk as he went to open his door. As he opened it a crack, he noticed that he didn’t hear Eunhyuk and Donghae arguing anymore and deemed it safe to venture out. He just hoped that he wasn’t going to walk in on a full blown out make out session or something like that.

 

When Kyuhyun reached the living room, he saw Eunhyuk and Donghae sitting together watching television. Eunhyuk was positioned on one end of the couch and Donghae on the other. The blonde had his arms crossed across his chest with a stern look on his face, while Donghae on the other hand was leaning on his hand with a defeated look on his face. Kyuhyun could clearly tell who had won their argument he had walked in on.

 

“Sooo…do we want to order pizza for dinner? My treat!” Kyuhyun said as he sat down between Eunhyuk and Donghae. He placed his arms around each of them and pulled them slightly closer together. 

 

The mention of food immediately grabbed Eunhyuk’s attention as he snapped his head around with a large excited smile on his face. He was never going to refuse food when Kyuhyun was the one offering to pay for it. 

 

“As long as we can get pepperoni!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

 

Donghae let out a small laugh, entertained at how easily his boyfriend became entertained and excited over food. The younger always ate the most out of the two of them and yet he never seemed to gain any weight, something Donghae wished his body would let him do. 

 

_ Free food, sex, and vacation time...those are three things that boy would never be able to live without, _ Donghae said to himself as he watched the smile on Eunhyuk’s face grow. 

 

Thankfully, the mention of food had begun to lift the mood in the room and soon they were all talking about random things. Just as Eunhyuk was talking about all the different things Donghae and him had done in Hawaii, a phone began going off somewhere in the apartment.

 

“Oh that’s me!” Eunhyuk realized as he jumped up from the couch and ran towards his room.

 

Kyuhyun was left alone with Donghae as Eunhyuk went to answer his phone. Turning his head, Kyuhyun looked at Donghae and gave him a smile.

 

“I take it things are going to be alright between you and Eunhyuk?” he asked, wanting to know if at least the two of them were still having a normal relationship, unlike himself and Siwon.

 

“Yeah, we just got in a stupid fight but things are going to be alright. He can be so thick headed at times,” Donghae half laughed and half groaned.

 

“Tell me about it. I roomed with him for four years in college and now I’m living with him again...even though...he’s been gone for the majority of  the time that we’ve moved in here,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Sorry about that…” Donghae apologized as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. “But...I think I’m going to be stealing him away again. If he’s ever going to let me have sex with him again, I think I might need to take him on another vacation.”

 

“Go and do whatever you want. If you’re anything like Siwon, you’re going to do it no matter what Eunhyuk says,” Kyuhyun pointed out with a slight grin.

 

Donghae leaned back and smiled at Kyuhyun. The two of them continued talking until Eunhyuk came back into the room.

 

“Sungmin is going to come and visit sometime soon!” Eunhyuk announced happily. “He's thinking sometime during the second week in July.”

 

“Sungmin...that’s your…” Donghae stopped what he was saying and had to think for a bit. “Brother! He’s your older brother!”

 

“Yes, Donghae, he’s my brother. He wants to come and visit to see how Kyuhyun and I are doing in our new place,” Eunhyuk's excitedly explained.

 

“It’ll be so nice to see him again. I haven’t seen him since graduation day and that was only briefly,” Kyuhyun mentioned as he thought back to that day.

 

The topic quickly changed to talking about Sungmin with Donghae, and Kyuhyun prying embarrassing stories about Eunhyuk’s childhood with Sungmin. The only thing that stopped the conversation was when Eunhyuk’s stomach gave an embarrassing loud growl of hunger, which caused Donghae and Kyuhyun to burst out laughing. 

 

Kyuhyun got up from the couch and headed over into the kitchen to order the pizza. 

 

“How long is it going to take to get here?” Eunhyuk asked as he rubbed his stomach.

 

“One hour,” Donghae answered with a chuckle.

 

“How would you know?” Eunhyuk commented. “You’re not the one who ordered it.”

 

“Relax, Eunhyuk. It’s not going to take an hour,” Kyuhyun reassured his friend. “It’s going to take two days.”

 

“Why are you being mean to me!?” the blonde asked as he looked back and forth between Kyuhyun and Donghae.

 

“Because it’s fun,” Kyuhyun replied with an evil glare and chuckle. “Or what could make it even more fun...we could tie you down to a chair and make you watch us eat all the food.”

 

“I’ll get the rope!” Donghae volunteered right away.

 

Kyuhyun gave him a thumbs up and then continued, “I have some duct tape that we can put over his mouth since we know he’ll be complaining the whole time.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” the blonde commented as he looked back and forth between the two of them. 

 

All Kyuhyun and Donghae could do was smile demonically at each other at the thought of the plan they wished they could actually fulfill.

 

Eunhyuk folded his arms and pouted momentarily before his stomach gave another loud grumble which sent Kyuhyun and Donghae into another laughing fit. 

 

It took twenty minutes for the pizza to get there. When the delivery person had knocked on the door, Eunhyuk had tried to jump up and run to the door. Donghae had held him back since he knew the blonde would have probably broken the door down and inhaled the entire pizza if given the chance. Kyuhyun answered the door instead and payed before placing the box on the small table they had in front of the couch. Eunhyuk was walking back with three plates in hand while licking his lips and with Donghae following behind him with three beers as he watched the blondes ass.

 

“When did we get beer?” Kyuhyun asked as he took a plate from Eunhyuk and then sat down to open the pizza box.

 

“I bought a bunch and stocked your fridge when I went shopping the other day,” Donghae explained as he handed out the beer. “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Why would I mind there be a fridge full of beer in the apartment?” Kyuhyun asked as laughed.

 

“Point made,” Donghae replied before opening the pizza box and allowing everyone to dig in.

 

The three of them spent their time together eating, drinking and switching between watching television and playing video games. It had gotten so late that they all lost track of how many times one of their neighbors had come knocking on their door to tell them to be quiet. It got to a point where Eunhyuk was scared to open the door for the angry neighbors and would beg Donghae to do it.

 

They ended up turning off the television and heading to bed around 1:00am. Eunhyuk had passed out on the couch leaning up against Donghae, who had his arm protectively wrapped around him.

 

Kyuhyun had left first, feeling the effects of eight beers running through his system. Even though he had eaten a lot of pizza and even snacked on some other things Donghae had bought. As he turned around to close his door, he saw Donghae carrying a limp, sleeping Eunhyuk into his room with a caring, nurturing look on his face as he watched the sleeping boy in his arms. 

 

Stripping his clothes off, Kyuhyun remained only in his boxers before he walked over to his desk and grabbed his phone. There was still no message from Siwon as he went on the internet to check his e-mails. Kyuhyun shut his laptop and pulled up Siwon’s number on his phone and stared at it.

 

“I could call him…” Kyuhyun slurred to himself as a hiccup escaped his mouth. 

 

Even though he knew it was early in the morning, he found himself pressing the button to call Siwon. There were multiple rings before there was a voice on the other end.

 

_ "Why are you calling at 1:00am in the morning when you should be sleeping? _ " Siwon sounded tired, not like he had just woken up though. He sounded more like he hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

 

“I waaaanted ta talk to you!”

 

_ "Kyuhyun...are you drunk?" _

 

“Why would drunk me? I mean...I want talk with Siwon.”

 

_ "This is Siwon,"  _  the man said in a sigh.

 

“Well then...let me talk to him!”

 

_ "Kyuhyun you ARE talking to him. But you’re drunk. Go to bed and call me tomorrow when you sober up." _

 

“I want you to fuck me again!”

 

" _You_ _don’t_ _know_ _what_ _you’re_ _sa_ -"

 

“Now! I want you to fuck me…NOW!”

 

_ "No you don’t Kyuhyun, you’re drunk and at your apartment."  _

 

“You can fuck me till I’m raw!”

 

_ "Kyuhyun, no." _

 

“Yeeeeeeees!” Kyuhyun whined. “I want...your cock...your...huge, throbbing cock...crammed in my...ass!”

 

_ "Come on, Kyuhyun. Hang up the phone and go to bed. If you don’t hang up, then I will." _

 

“Nnnooooooo! Don’t hang-” Kyuhyun tailed off as he let out a loud yawn over the phone, “-up…”

 

Siwon stayed on the phone, but didn’t say anything back to Kyuhyun. He knew Kyuhyun wasn’t behaving like his usual self and didn’t want the boy saying something he was going to come to regret later. Even though he was sure Kyuhyun had already done that. 

 

Out of nowhere, Siwon could hear a light snore coming through the other end of the phone. Siwon smiled to himself as he realized Kyuhyun had finally passed out, but hadn’t bothered hanging up. 

 

“Mmmm...hnn...good night...Siwon…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he woke up slightly.

 

_ "Good night, Kyuhyun," _ Siwon answered back as he imagined Kyuhyun passed out with his phone pressed against his face, struggling to stay awake. 

 

Siwon ended the call between them and placed his phone down on his nightstand, not knowing if he was going to get another random drunk call from Kyuhyun that night. He still couldn’t believe that Kyuhyun had actually drunk called him since he didn’t seem like the type of person to be senseless enough to do something like that.

 

The next morning Kyuhyun woke up with a hangover, probably the worst one he had ever had. When he tried to sit up, his head was spinning and he felt as if he could be sick at any moment. This is when he was thankful that his room remained dark, because when he looked at his phone the light was blinding and sent a shot of pain through his head. He couldn’t imagine what the sun would do to him. 

 

With his phone still clutched in his hand, Kyuhyun slumped out of bed and stumbled blindly towards the bathroom where he began throwing up into the toilet. He had just barely managed to get the lid of the toilet up and had practically fallen onto the floor in the process.

 

After the first round of being sick was finished, Kyuhyun flushed the toilet and rested one of his arms on the closed lid, taking in deep breaths. He couldn’t believe he felt this sick, it was just purely miserable. The light in the bathroom seemed too bright, but he knew he needed to keep it on incase he got sick again and needed to see that he was aiming for the toilet. 

 

“I called Siwon last night?” Kyuhyun asked himself as he checked his phone through squinted eyes. “Why did I call him?" Kyuhyun thought back to last night and let out a sigh in realization. "Drunk call...fuck.”

 

Just as Kyuhyun had just figured out his stupid mistake, his phone went off alerting him of a new text. The sound, which was on the lowest volume, was ear splitting to the younger who groaned at the alert. When he dropped down the screen he saw it was from Siwon.

 

“Speak of the devil…” Kyuhyun groaned as he rested his head against his arm and closed his eyes. 

 

He had to rest like this for a while because the room had begun spinning and he thought he was about to be sick again. When the dizziness passed, along with the feeling of sickness, Kyuhyun selected Siwon’s message. 

 

Hope you’re not feeling too sick after last night. You seemed pretty drunk when you called me.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun figured that he must have been pretty damn drunk last night if he couldn’t remember calling Siwon. Then, all of the sudden it hit him. He had no idea what he had said to Siwon last night! He could have said anything to the man!

 

His hands were slightly shaking from all the retching his body had gone through a couple minutes ago as he struggled to navigate his phone. Kyuhyun’s thumb hovered over the call button until he decided that he had to know what he had talked about with Siwon.

 

_ "Hello again, Kyuhyun. Are you feeling alright?"  _ Siwon asked in an entertained voice, since he was actually able to remember what had happened.

 

“No, I’m not feeling alright!” Kyuhyun said angrily while he worked to fight off another wave of nausea. 

 

_ "I thought you already knew that you’re no good at holding your alcohol. Do you not remember the night with ZhouMi when I had to come and rescue you?" _

 

“We aren’t talking about that again. What I want to know...is...what did we talk about last night?”

 

_ "Oh...you don’t remember?" _

 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I remembered, now would I?” Kyuhyun asked in the most smug voice he could muster at the moment. Siwon was making this harder than it had to be.

 

Kyuhyun could hear Siwon sighing on the other end of the call and it remained quiet for about half a minute before Siwon picked up the conversation again.

 

_ "You were telling me how much you wanted my cock,"  _ Siwon explained, knowing that would be the last thing Kyuhyun would want to admit to having done.

 

“Now’s not the time to lie. I’m not feeling well and I want to go back to bed,” Kyuhyun whined as he lifted the seat of the toilet again in anticipation. He wouldn't be able to fight off the next wave of nausea that was coming. 

 

_ "I’m not lying to you, Kyuhyun, I promise." _

 

“How do I...wait…can you hold on a-mmmphh...bbllleeeehhh!” Kyuhyun dropped his phone onto the floor as he clutched the toilet bowl with both hands and threw up even more. His entire body was shaking as he continued throwing up the alcohol and pizza from last night. Kyuhyun flipped the lid down again and flushed before completely laying down on the cold tile of the bathroom floor and picking up his phone again. “I-I... don’t even care...right now anymore...I just want...to go...to bed. I’ll see you...tomorrow,” Kyuhyun told Siwon, hanging up before even hearing a reply.

 

Kyuhyun remained on the floor for a couple of minutes before attempting to get up. He had never been this hungover before and hoped that it would pass quickly.

 

“Are you okay in there?” Eunhyuk called from the other side of the door as he began twisting the doorknob and pushing it open just enough to peek his head inside. “Kyuhyun!” he heard Eunhyuk yell. Kyuhyun couldn’t see Eunhyuk since his eyes were closed, because he was dizzy when they were open. He could tell how shocked his friend sounded. “Oh my gosh! Donghae! Get in here!”

 

Donghae’s feet pounded down the hall and towards the bathroom before he joined Eunhyuk in the doorway. They both looked down at Kyuhyun who was covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard after his last round of nausea.

 

“Shit...he has it bad,” Donghae commented as he rubbed his hand on the top of his head. Donghae leaned down to try and pick Kyuhyun up, but the boy began squirming around in discomfort and Donghae knew if he tried to pick him up by himself that there was a chance he could drop him. Running a hand through his hair, he looked over to Eunhyuk. “Come on, help me carry him to his room.” 

 

Donghae grabbed Kyuhyun’s upper body while Eunhyuk grabbed the lower half and they carefully transported the sweat covered boy back to his room. 

 

Kyuhyun was placed down on his bed with the sheets pulled back so that he wouldn’t get any hotter than he was right then. Eunhyuk had noticed Kyuhyun’s phone on the floor of the bathroom and went to retrieve it so that when he woke up he would have it with him. The blonde placed the phone on the nightstand before heading back out and returning with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. 

 

Eunhyuk couldn’t help but look at his friend who was still breathing hard and trying to curl his body into as tight of a ball as possible, small whimpers of pain escaping his lips. He didn’t like seeing his friend in pain and wished that there was something he could do for him. 

 

Donghae ended up pulling Eunhyuk out of Kyuhyun’s room and closing the door behind them quietly. He knew that if Kyuhyun was going to get to feeling better, that he was going to have to sleep the hangover off and take the medicine Eunhyuk had left for him. The two of them standing over him was going to do nothing for his condition, no matter how bad Eunhyuk felt for him. 

 

For the majority of the day, the two of them sat together quietly watching television so that Kyuhyun wouldn’t be woken up. Of course they also found other ways to entertain themselves, such as makeout sessions which always ended with the two of them panting out of breath and Eunhyuk being pushed down into the couch. Donghae had attempted a couple of times to get into Eunhyuk’s pants, but the boy would push his hands away giving him an evil glare to tell him to not even try. 

 

Around 6:30pm Kyuhyun finally stirred, and found the aspirin and water sitting on his nightstand along with his phone. He honestly couldn’t remember how he ended up back in his bed, but assumed it had been Donghae and Eunhyuk. He quickly swallowed two pills and drank half of the water before looking at his phone. 

 

There was a new message from Siwon from a couple of hours ago.

 

If you aren't feeling well tomorrow let me know and we can either cancel plans, or I can have Hankyung come and pick you up. I don’t want you being miserable if you’re not feeling well enough. 

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t believe that Siwon was actually being thoughtful of him right now, considering the man usually did things without considering his feelings. 

 

_ Hmm...maybe he’s actually changing and taking me into consideration… That would definitely be nice for a change,  _ the younger thought to himself before he began typing out a message to Siwon.

 

I just woke up and I'm feeling a lot better. I should be able to make it tomorrow, but I would say to send Hankyung to get me. I don’t think I’ll be in the mood to drive anywhere...even if it is to see you.

-Kyu

 

Throwing his legs off the bed, Kyuhyun sat up at the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair which felt greasy and disgusting, probably from all the sweating he’d done. The room was still spinning, but not nearly as much as it had been before. Getting to his feet slowly, he took his phone with him and left his room to head to the kitchen. Since he had thrown up everything from the previous night, he figured it would be a good idea to at least get a bit of food into his stomach.

 

“Hey there sleepyhead!” Eunhyuk greeted from the couch as he gave a small wave towards his disheveled looking friend.

 

“Oh...I didn’t see you there. Thanks for the aspirin,” the younger grumbled back.

 

“No problem. Are you feeling better?” the blonde asked as he looked at Kyuhyun’s messed up hair and paleish looking face. 

 

“Yeah, quite a bit actually. Why...why aren’t the two of you hungover?” Kyuhyun asked quizzically as he faced them and couldn’t spot any sign of a hangover on either of them. 

 

“We drink more than you do,” Donghae answered. He and Eunhyuk held up another bottle of beer each, showing Kyuhyun that they were both more than half empty already. “You must have a low tolerance to have gotten that sick.”

 

“I had eight! Who wouldn’t be sick after that!?” Kyuhyun asked as he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief that Eunhyuk and Donghae were feeling no side effects of the alcohol.

 

“Us!” Eunhyuk chimed in again, flashing a large smile towards his friend. 

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab some cereal he found in one of the cabinets. There was still a bit of pizza left in the fridge and a couple of beers when he went to grab milk, but thought he should leave that alone. After throwing it up earlier that day, he wasn't going to be too thrilled to eat it again so soon. 

 

With his bowl of cereal, Kyuhyun made his way to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs. After taking his first couple of bites and not getting any feeling of being sick, he pounded down the rest of it without any problems. 

 

“Wow, slow down, Kyuhyun. I promise the cereal isn’t going to run away or anything…” Eunhyuk said as he watched some milk splash out of the bowl and onto the table. 

 

Kyuhyun continued ignoring his friend and only stopped once the bowl was completely empty and his spoon was sitting against the glass. He placed his dishes in the sink and checked his phone again to see if he had missed anything. Just as he was placing his phone down it began going off.

 

Rolling his eyes and groaning, Kyuhyun picked up his phone to see what the message was since he was guessing it was going to be from Siwon.

 

You’re not going to be driving even if you think you feel alright, I don’t want you getting into an accident. I will most certainly have Hankyung pick you up tomorrow. I’ll let him know to pick you up  around 11:30am.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun didn’t bother replying and went to go and sit on the couch with Eunhyuk and Donghae. The two of them were cuddling, which Kyuhyun could do without, but they were also watching an interesting show that he was easily being entertained by. Kyuhyun worked on blocking the sight of the two of them out, because they would usually began kissing for a short period of time during the show, and focused on what was on the television. 

 

“I think I’m gonna head back to bed,” Kyuhyun announced two hours later. 

 

Being sick had made him a lot more tired than he had expected. He waved goodbye to Eunhyuk and Donghae and shuffled back to his room, hunched over in exhaustion. 

 

Kyuhyun quickly changing into his pajamas and then hopped into bed. Since he knew what time Hankyung was going to be over, he set an alarm to go off around 8:45am so that he would be up and moving around 9:00am. His phone was placed on his nightstand and once his head made contact with his pillow, he was passed out. Kyuhyun could tell it was going to be one of those sleeps where not even a nuclear war was going to wake him up. He just hoped that he would hear his alarm go off in the morning or he would be in big trouble. 

 

Back in the living room, Donghae had pulled Eunhyuk into a tight embrace and was kissing him passionately. Eunhyuk had said no sex as part of his punishment, but that didn’t mean that Donghae couldn’t still do other things. 

 

“I think it’s time for our next vacation,” Donghae explained when the two of them finally pulled away from each other to get some air. 

 

“This isn’t just in a hope to get me to have sex with you again is it? Because like I said...I’m withholding it from you!” Eunhyuk folded his arms and turned away from the man sitting next to him. 

 

Eunhyuk couldn’t believe Donghae wasn’t getting the picture that he was serious about what he had said.

 

Donghae pouted slightly before pulling Eunhyuk in close to him again so that the boy’s back was up against his chest. Wrapping his arms around the younger, he ensured that he wouldn’t be getting away easily.

 

“I was thinking about taking you to the Caribbean,” Donghae announced as he whispered it lightly into Eunhyuk’s ear, just enough to send chills up the blondes spine. 

 

“What!? Really!?” Eunhyuk shouted once he processed what Donghae had just told him. “I’ve always wanted to go there!” the blonde screeched as he pried himself out from Donghae’s grasp and turned around to face him again. 

 

Placing his hands on Donghae’s thighs, he leaned in like an overly excited puppy who was about to get its favorite reward. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Donghae replied with a large smile as he placed his hand on Eunhyuk’s face and gently ran his thumb over the boy’s cheek. “I remember you saying something about always wanting to go to the Caribbean, but never having the money or time so I figured this would be a pleasant surprise for you.”

 

“I can’t wait!” Eunhyuk exclaimed excitedly as he clapped his hands together and leaned forward to hug Donghae tightly. “But that still doesn’t mean that I have to have sex with you again. I’m staying firm to my decision.” Eunhyuk released Donghae almost instantly and crossed his arms across his chest, nodding his head once to confirm his thought. 

 

With his arms still crossed, Eunhyuk got up off the couch and headed to his room. Donghae remained behind because he wanted to give Eunhyuk some space and time to be alone. His boyfriend was clearly still mad about the whole “you took me raw” situation, even though he didn’t consider it completely raw. 

 

_ I still don’t think I did anything wrong,  _ Donghae thought to himself as he pouted momentarily on the couch.  _ Why does he have to get so picky sometimes? My little Hyukkie...don’t be mad much longer. I don’t like it. _

 

When it reached 10:48pm, Donghae assumed that Eunhyuk would be wanting to spend the night alone since he hadn’t come back out from his room even once. Donghae was feeling too lazy to drive back home, so the man stretched himself out on the couch and closed his eyes once he propped his feet up on the arm rest.

 

“You better not be planning on leaving me alone tonight,” Eunhyuk practically whimpered out of nowhere. 

 

Donghae opened his eyes and saw it was only 11:15pm. The boy was standing up against the wall in his pajamas with a large pout on his face, clearly upset. Donghae smiled at the boy with his tousled blonde hair and wrinkled pajamas. Eunhyuk had obviously attempted to sleep without him and realized he couldn’t. 

 

Eunhyuk stared down at the floor, curling and uncurling his toes as he waited for Donghae to answer him, while he clenched his pajama bottoms in his hands. He wasn’t sure if he had ruined things between Donghae and him or not, and was scared that Donghae wouldn’t come to him. 

 

The longer Eunhyuk stood there, the more he thought he had officially messed up. Tears began forming in his eyes as he thought,  _ He doesn’t want me anymore...does he? Was I too mean? Damn it… _

 

_ Damn it, he’s just too cute! I can’t keep ignoring him!  _ Donghae thought has he let out a small sigh. 

 

The man really did think it was cute that Eunhyuk had come searching for him because he couldn’t manage to sleep alone. Eunhyuk really was the cutest boyfriend he had ever had. 

 

There was a squeak of the couch as Donghae stood up. His bare feet could be heard padding across the floor as he neared Eunhyuk. Donghae took Eunhyuk into his embrace and let the younger wrap his arms around his body and grip onto his shirt. After the younger released Donghae’s shirt and looked up at him, the man then led them back to Eunhyuk’s room.

 

“I’m still not forgiving you,” Eunhyuk reiterated quietly, crawling into bed as he wiped any tears out of his eyes and off from his cheeks. After watching Eunhyuk get settled in, Donghae shortly followed and once again embraced him tightly.

 

“I know, I know,” Donghae replied as he gave Eunhyuk a kiss on the top of his head. “Just sleep for now.

 

There was no more talking as Eunhyuk instantly fell asleep with Donghae holding him. Donghae stayed awake for a couple more minutes as he stroked Eunhyuk’s hair and watched his sleeping face. He still wasn’t sure how he had managed to find himself such a terrific guy, but he was glad that he had. Eunhyuk was exactly what he needed in his life.  


	41. A Punishment May Be In Order

A loud buzzing sound began going off at 8:45am the next morning. Kyuhyun reached his hand over in an attempt to grab his phone, but only managed to knock it to the floor. The phone continued going off for a couple of minutes before Kyuhyun finally leaned off of his bed to grab and silenced it. 

 

“How have I not broken this already?” the younger asked himself as he remembered all the times he’s dropped it so far. There was the time when Siwon had first given it to him, in the bathroom when he had been sick, and now pushing it off his nightstand. “Did he buy me an indestructible phone or something knowing I would drop it!?” the younger asked himself as he checked to screen to make sure it wasn’t cracked.

 

This time when Kyuhyun remained sitting up, he didn’t feel dizzy or sick at all. Glad that he seemed completely over his prior hangover, Kyuhyun stood up and walked over towards his dresser. He quickly pulled out a green shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of his softest boxer briefs. He may as well try to look a bit nice for Siwon since he knew the man was going to look amazing in anything he wore. Hell, the man could be wearing a sack and his body would still look amazing.

 

Since Kyuhyun knew neither Eunhyuk nor Donghae would be up at this time, he stripped off everything but his boxers and strolled to the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom, he saw that Eunhyuk’s door was slightly cracked open. He knew it wasn’t polite to peek into someone elses room, but Eunhyuk had done it to him before when Siwon had stayed the night. So, lightly, Kyuhyun nudged the door open a bit more so that he could pop his head in. There on the bed, he saw Eunhyuk and Donghae laying so that they were facing each other. Donghae had one arm wrapped protectively around Eunhyuk’s back. The other placed at the back of his head, keeping it pulled in close to his chest. Kyuhyun smiled at the two of them. No matter how he looked at it they were a perfectly normal couple, unlike him and Siwon. 

 

After closing the door, so that it was propped open like before, Kyuhyun continued his journey. The bathroom still had a faint smell of throw up from the previous day, but that would just have to go away by itself. Kyuhyun turned on the shower and waited for the water to become warm before stepping in. It felt nice to have the water wash over his skin. 

 

“I wonder what Siwon wants to do today…” Kyuhyun said to himself and he squeezed some shampoo into his hand. 

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and slowly began working the shampoo through his hair as he continued thinking of Siwon. Different images of what Siwon had done to him kept flashing through his mind. He could clearly remember the day he had lost his virginity, the first time Siwon had restrained him, blindfolded him, and the first time in the Room of Pain. 

 

As Kyuhyun worked on rinsing his hair, he could feel an erection forming. He could feel his body becoming more sensitive, and it was only enhanced more when he began running his hands over himself with the body wash. First, Kyuhyun ran his hands over his chest, even spending time to play with his own nipples, before moving his hands down towards his cock. It was already hard and leaking pre-cum, and it only continued to get worse. Kyuhyun couldn’t stop thinking about all the sex he had had with Siwon.

 

Moving his hand down more towards his cock, Kyuhyun placed one of his hands around it and began jerking himself off. The more he jerked himself off, the weaker his knees began to feel. Kyuhyun sank down to his knees with the hot water still washing over him and continued his current activities. But since Kyuhyun had grown accustom to having Siwon sticking his cock in his ass, he couldn’t seem to get himself off just by jerking off. 

 

Raising his free hand to his mouth, Kyuhyun stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and began wetting them with his saliva. He had contemplated using the body wash that was still left on them, but the water had washed the majority of that away by now. Kyuhyun leaned down so that his chest was resting on the floor of the shower along with the side of his face. 

 

In a comfortable position, or at least as comfortable as he could get in a shower, Kyuhyun withdrew his fingers from his mouth and moved them to his entrance. He pushed one of his fingers in and then the second, not wasting any time. He had been stretched by Siwon’s cock, so he knew his fingers were going to be no problem whatsoever. 

 

“Aaahhhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned, moving his fingers inside of himself. “Yeeess...Siwon...more…!” He soon found his prostate and brushed up against it repeatedly. “Aahhnn! Mmmhhhh…m-more, Siwon, more! Please! Right there!” His voice was echoing off the bare bathroom walls, which was only managing to turn him on more as he heard his own ecstasy filled voice. His strokes got faster and he buried his fingers inside of his ass deeper, even adding a third. “Aaahhh-ahh-ahhhhnn! Yes! Faster, Siwon...yes!” Kyuhyun continued at his new pace until his breath began to go rigid. “I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun shouted as his pace grew more intense. “I’m-aahhnn! Cuming!” With a few more jerks, Kyuhyun was cuming into his hand and over the floor of the shower. He felt his walls close around his fingers, and had to wait a while to relax until he could pull them out. 

 

Even though he was still breathing hard, Kyuhyun forced himself to roll over onto his back and relax. Kyuhyun took deep breaths in as he felt the water hitting his stomach and now flaccid cock. 

 

“Fuck…” he whispered as he panted, out of breath.

 

He couldn’t believe that with only memories of being fucked by Siwon, he had made himself so hard and desperate that he fingered himself till he came. Sure he had jerked off in the school shower, but it had never been this intense since he had now experienced multiple things with Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun soon got back onto his feet and washed himself off. After turning the shower off, he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

 

As he walked back to his room, the door to Eunhyuk’s room creaked open and a sleepy blonde haired boy popped out.

 

“Having some morning fun?” Eunhyuk asked while rubbing his eyes.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked with a small chuckle in his voice. He had thought Eunhyuk had been completely passed out and hadn’t even considered that he could have heard him.

 

“The bathroom is closer to my room than yours...and it echos...a lot,” Eunhyuk pointed out. 

 

“You mean…”

 

“Siwon! Yes!  _ Faster _ !” the boy mimicked happily, and clearly putting more emphasis into it than Kyuhyun had to make his point. “You know it’s really not fair to have to listen to that while I’m not having sex with Donghae.”

 

“That’s your own fault, Eunhyuk. Not mine,” Kyuhyun pointed out smugly as he began heading back to his room.

 

“Why are you even up this early?” Eunhyuk yawned out. 

 

“I’m seeing Siwon again today. I’ll be leaving around 11:30am, but I don’t know when I’ll be back yet. I can text you once I know,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Alright. Have fun getting Siwon’s cock shoved in your ass today!” Eunhyuk cheerfully said, suddenly more awake than before.

 

“YA! Don’t say that!” Kyuhyun shouted back.

 

“Can’t deny the truth,” Eunhyuk chimed in just as Donghae walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. 

 

“If you REALLY want to fuck...we always can…” Donghae hinted as he pulled Eunhyuk in closer.

 

“Don’t joke yourself, Donghae. You know what I said and I’m sticking to it, no matter what!”

 

“Well...I’ll just leave you two to finish...whatever it is you’re going to do,” Kyuhyun said as he began walking away. “Have fun not having Donghae’s cock shoved into your ass! I know you miss it!” Kyuhyun shouted before slamming his door closed and locking it just to ensure that Eunhyuk wouldn’t come trying to attack him for yelling something so embarrassing while Donghae was around.  

 

There was a brief pounding at his door before Kyuhyun heard Donghae pulling Eunhyuk away, saying how he could prove Kyuhyun wrong if he wanted him to. Then, of course, there was a scream from Eunhyuk about how that wasn’t going to happen. 

 

_ Wow, Eunhyuk’s really sticking with his promise. He’ll cave soon though, he must miss having sex. _ Smiling at himself while thinking of his friend’s misfortune, Kyuhyun let out a large yawn.

 

Kyuhyun turned and picked up his phone to see it was already 9:56am. He still had an hour and a half to get ready and eat before Hankyung was suppose to arrive. Just as he was about to put his phone back down it went off, vibrating violently in his hand. When he looked down, he saw a message from Siwon.

 

How are you doing this morning? Still feeling well?

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun looked down at the message and then got a clever idea. Letting his towel fall to the floor, Kyuhyun stepped in front of the mirror that was attached to the back of his door. Positioning himself and his phone, he bit his lip, and snapped a quick picture. Pulling his phone back down, he selected the picture he had just taken and looked at it. All that could be seen in the picture was his head down to his pelvic bones, just high enough so that Siwon wouldn’t be able to see his cock. Not to mention he was biting his lip, something he knew would drive Siwon crazy. Attaching the picture to his text message, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but want to instantly see what Siwon had to say. 

 

I’m feeling completely better, thanks for asking.

-Kyu

 

When Siwon got Kyuhyun’s text message, he had been sitting and eating the breakfast Ryeowook had made for him. Upon opening the text, he had began choking on his meal and coughing violently.

 

“That little tease…” Siwon coughed out as he pounded on his chest and took a drink of his coffee. “That’s cute of him though.” The man had to admit, he liked the thought of Kyuhyun trying to tease him this early in the morning.

 

“Are you alright, Siwon?” Ryeowook asked, poking his head into the dining room.

 

“Yeah, just got something...shocking.”

 

Ryeowook gave Siwon a confused look before walking away and continuing with his cleaning.

 

“Ryeowook!” the man called quickly before the other could disappear to another room.

 

“Yes?” Ryeowook called as he began heading back towards the dining room again.

 

“Once you’re done cleaning, you can have the rest of the day off.”

 

“Oh! Thank you, Siwon. Are you sure that’s alright?” Ryeowook asked, knowing that he wouldn’t have to stick around too much longer if that was the case.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to be doing some things around here today.” This was one of the instances when Siwon was glad that Ryeowook was never one for prying into his life or asking questions. 

 

Ryeowook just gave Siwon another confused look before once again returning to his current work.

 

With a sly smirk sliding across his face, Siwon began forming another text to Kyuhyun.

 

Well, someone feels like being a tease this morning. Do you think it’s funny to tease me?

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you mean? I thought you’d want to see that I’m feeling better now.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you’re going to start lying to me again, I’ll just have to punish you today. You’re already biting your lip which makes me want to take you back into your favorite room and do all sorts of things to you. There are still so many new things I could do to you, it is very tempting.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you take things to the darkside fast…

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s not the darkside, Kyuhyun. You know that by now. And I know how much you enjoy yourself in there. But I think a punishment may be in order.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can’t be serious!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m serious. See you shortly.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No! I’m sorry! Siwon! Wait! I was just feeling like crap yesterday so you shouldn’t be mean to me today! I could still be feeling a little sick after all! You can’t be serious here about the punishment!

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun spent some time standing naked in his room waiting for Siwon to reply to him. When he had spent enough time pacing back and forth in the room, he decided to send another text.

 

Siwon, at least let me know if you are being serious about the punishment. Please? I’ll beg! Master!?

-Kyu

 

He hated himself for sinking so low to say that he was going to beg not to be punished, but he wanted to know what he was going to be expecting when he arrived. After all, it wouldn’t be pleasant to walk out of the elevator and be attacked by Siwon and spanked or...whatever the man had in store for a punishment.

 

Once again, there was no reply from Siwon. Kyuhyun looked at his clothes laid out on his bed and grabbed them up into his arms to toss them into his hamper. Going back to his closet, he chose a tighter fitting shirt that would show off his body nicely, a pair of black, even tighter, skinny jeans, and shoes that could easily be slipped off if Siwon wanted to strip him. He also decided to go with a nicer pair of boxer briefs that he was sure Siwon had never seen before. 

 

_ Damn Siwon for being so temperamental! I just meant to play around a bit. If I would have known he was going to overreact and want to punish me I wouldn’t have sent that…fuck,  _ the younger said to himself, looking at the clothes he had thrown onto his bed.  _ Hopefully if I dress like this, he’ll forget about the punishment and just want to go right to sex. _

 

The younger wasn’t sure if his plan was going to work, but it was worth a try so that he wouldn’t have to get punished.

 

Kyuhyun quickly pulled his clothes on and then shoved his phone and key into his pockets, which was quite a tight squeeze because of how tight his pants were. He also grabbed the handkerchief Siwon had given him into his back pocket, because for some strange reason he always liked to have it with him. As he walked out into the kitchen, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a breakfast bar which he was sure Donghae had also bought. When he opened the fridge to get the milk he almost contemplated having a beer, but decided that would most likely end up bad for him. If there was any chance that he would have to barter with Siwon or try to get the man not to punish him, he was going to have to stay completely sober. 

 

“Oh wow...someone’s trying to be impressive,” Donghae said as he watched Kyuhyun.

 

“What? No, just going to see Siwon for a while today,” Kyuhyun shyly admitted as he looked at Donghae quickly before averting his eyes.

 

Donghae took a couple steps closer to Kyuhyun and closed the still open fridge door. Backing Kyuhyun up against the counter, Donghae continued growing closer with a mischievous grin running across his face. 

 

“Well, I’m sure Siwon is going to be greatly entertained when he sees you,” Donghae pointed out as he ran his hand from Kyuhyun’s chest down to the buckle of his belt, giving Kyuhyun a small tug when he had his hand on the buckle. “You look great,” he said, drawing Kyuhyun’s crotch closer to his.

 

“Um...Donghae...are you feeling alright?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed his hand on Donghae’s forehead to check if he was running a temperature or anything. 

 

The man hadn’t been acting crazy just a while ago, so he wondered what had gotten into him. He was positive that Donghae had never been attracted to him, so why was he acting this way towards him?

 

“Can you blame me?” the man asked as he gave a lick of his lips. “Eunhyuk is withholding sex from me, and then you come out dressed like this. You’re basically begging to be taken right now, Kyuhyun,” Donghae explained as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and removed the boy’s hand from his forehead.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open as Donghae crept even closer to him, pressing his body closer until Kyuhyun had nowhere else to go.

 

“Donghae...what...what a-are you d-doing?” Kyuhyun asked in a shaking voice as the man placed his hands onto Kyuhyun’s hips and rubbed small circles into them with his thumbs. “Wait, you don’t want to do this! You have Eunhyuk!” the younger cried out in a semi-shushed voice so that he wouldn’t alert Eunhyuk to the current situation.

 

“But he isn’t doing anything with me. I’m a man, Kyuhyun. I have needs,” the man explained as he stared the younger down with hungry eyes. 

 

Kyuhyun looked around the kitchen hoping to buy time, with something...anything! When his eyes flashed back to Donghae, the man was standing even closer to him, tilting his head in as if he was going to kiss him.

 

“I’LL TELL SIWON ON YOU!” Kyuhyun shouted as he bolted his eyes closed and turned his head away, completely forgetting about trying to stay quiet. 

 

He didn’t know what had gotten into Donghae all of the sudden, but he didn’t like it. He couldn’t betray Siwon and have sex with someone else. Especially when that someone else was so close to him. 

 

“Hmph...I see. You really care about my brother huh?” Donghae asked with a small laugh in his voice.

 

Donghae released the younger’s hips backed away from Kyuhyun. Casually, the man leaned up against the fridge with his hands on his hips with an ever so entertained look on his face. 

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun opened his eyes fully and looked at Donghae with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Wh-what was that all about?” Kyuhyun asked while he took a couple of deeper breaths to calm himself down. “I don’t understand,” he stated as he worked on straightening out his shirt a bit.

 

“Siwon doesn’t like to share things about his love life. But…” Donghae heaved himself off the fridge, walked back over to Kyuhyun, and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, “...he seems very happy with you. It’s the first time he has ever taken anyone with him to a family party,” he explained. “Usually, he comes alone and spends the whole night sulking, or finding excuses to leave early. And when I say early, I’m talking about him only sticking around for half an hour at most.”

 

Kyuhyun averted his eyes from Donghae, and couldn’t help but smile a bit. That had to mean he was important to the man, even if he didn’t like to clearly show it, or for that matter, really know how to show it. 

 

“I see…” Kyuhyun trailed off. “I’m glad to hear that. Thanks, Donghae,” the younger calmly said.

 

Kyuhyun jumped towards Donghae and wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him in close. Donghae placed one arm around Kyuhyun, and the other on the boys head and gently stroked his hair. 

 

“What are you doing, Donghae!?” Eunhyuk gasped from the doorway with a pout on his lips. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked completely displeased at the sight before him. “Well!?”

 

“Eunhyuk...I-I thought you went back to bed,” Donghae stated as he pulled himself away from Kyuhyun and began walking over towards the boy. 

 

“Well...I can see that I’m being replaced so I may as well!” the blonde shouted furiously as he sent a glare Kyuhyun’s way.

 

“Eunhyuk, seriously? I have Siwon. Donghae’s not using me to replace you,” Kyuhyun stated matter of factly, adding a disgusted look to his face to show his friend how uninterested he was in the man standing between them. “He’s not even my type!”

 

“Be…” the man trailed off and looked down at Kyuhyun. “I’m not even your type? What’s that suppose to mean? Know what...nevermind that!” he said as he waved his hands to dismiss that topic. “Besides,” Donghae butted in to ensure he would not lose Eunhyuk, “Kyuhyun here threatened to tell Siwon if I did anything. I’m not about to piss that man off, let me tell you that! I want to live to see next year and everything else in my life! Plus, I’m pretty sure that if Kyuhyun went and told Siwon that I was hugging him like that...that I would loose my balls!”

 

Eunhyuk looked up with a small smirk of satisfaction on his face before staring back at Donghae. He began to play with the pajama bottoms he was wearing, before he tugged on the drawstring and slipped them down past his waist. 

 

“It’s suddenly too hot in here,” Eunhyuk commented as his pants pooled around his ankles. “I’ll be back in my room cooling down.”

 

As soon as Eunhyuk began leaving, Donghae was trailing right behind him in an overly excited manner. There was the sound of bare feet padding down the hallway and then the sound of a slamming door. From behind the closed door of Eunhyuk’s room, Kyuhyun could hear a short lived yelled conversation. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I STILL DON’T GET SEX! LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID OUT THERE!” Donghae shouted.

 

“IT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING, DONGHAE!” Eunhyuk screamed back. 

 

“YOU’RE TEASING ME! IT’S NOT FAIR!” Donghae exclaimed as he hit his fist against something in the room. Whether it was the door or wall, Kyuhyun couldn’t tell.

 

“LIFE ISN’T FAIR! NO SEX!” the blonde shouted back even louder.

 

The conversation died there, but Kyuhyun could hear a thud against the wall or door and a couple of loud muffled moans. Kyuhyun assumed that Donghae had settled for a passionate kissing session to make up for the lack of sex he wasn’t getting, and probably as a form of apology from what Eunhyuk had walked in on, even though it had been nothing sexual. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, but at the same time be envious. Eunhyuk and Donghae seemed to have a good relationship going where they each loved and respected each other. While he on the other hand, was with Siwon. Sure, they had told one another that they love each other, but didn’t that mean that the contract should be edited or dropped altogether? Did he really need to have a contract with Siwon if they love each other? Shouldn’t they just take time and explore things together at their own rate instead of setting a two month trial period?

 

Looking at the digital clock on the microwave, Kyuhyun saw that it was already 10:58am. That meant Hankyung should be arriving in around half an hour. Donghae had distracted him from eating breakfast, so he went back to the breakfast bar he had pulled out earlier and reached in and grabbed the milk from the fridge. After eating, he dashed off to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth to make sure he had nice smelling breath for Siwon.

 

Just as he was pulling a small jacket out from his closet in his room, his phone vibrated. Kyuhyun had suspected it would be Siwon texting him to make sure he was going to be ready, and was shocked to see it was a number he didn’t recognize. As Kyuhyun read the text, he saw it was from Hankyung saying he was there a bit early because traffic wasn’t terribly bad. Kyuhyun pulled on his jacket and did one last double check to make sure he had his keys with him.

 

“Eunhyuk! I’m leaving a bit early! I’ll see you later!” Kyuhyun shouted, not knowing what activities he could be doing with Donghae that could be distracting him. 

 

“See ya later, Kyuhyun!” came a muffled voice from behind the closed bedroom door. “I’ll text you if anything happens!”

 

“Okay, bye!”

 

“Bye! Have a good time, Kyuhyun!” Donghae added as Kyuhyun pulled their apartment door open.

 

“Bye, Donghae! Eunhyuk, be nice to him!” Kyuhyun added before slamming the door on accident and running down the stairs. 

 

When he pushed the front door open, he saw Hankyung waiting outside of the car. As he approached the car, Hankyung pulled the door open.

 

“Hello, Mr. Cho, how are you doing?” Hankyung asked as Kyuhyun got in.

 

“I’m fine, thanks. And you can just call me Kyuhyun…”

 

Hankyung smiled and closed the door before getting in himself.

 

“Sorry if me being early was an inconvenience for you at all,” Hankyung said as he buckled himself in.

 

“No, it’s fine. Did Siwon give you my number?” Kyuhyun asked, figuring that would have been the only way for Hankyung to get it in the first place. 

 

“Yes, he did. He thought it would be a good idea in case anything ever happened,” Hankyung explained. 

 

“Happened? Like what?” Kyuhyun asked as the car began to move. “Is something going to happen?”

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Hankyung said with a small laugh as he continued driving. 

 

The rest of the car ride went by without anyone saying anything else. Kyuhyun kept looking down at his phone, scrolling through that days texting conversation he had held with Siwon. He had completely forgotten about the punishment thing, since Donghae had distracted him with his little stunt, and now wished that he would have taken his time getting ready. 

 

Before he knew it, however, Hankyung was parking in the garage and pulling his door open for him. Hankyung escorted Kyuhyun over to the elevator but didn’t get in with him when the doors were closing shut. 

 

The whole ride up to Siwon’s floor, Kyuhyun stood watching the floor numbers change. His anticipation continued growing before the elevator stopped and the doors opened up to reveal the living room of Siwon’s place. 

 

Kyuhyun had half been expecting Siwon to be standing there waiting for him and was kind of shocked when that wasn’t the case.

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Cho!” an excited Ryeowook greeted. “May I take your jacket?”

 

“Oh...um...sure…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he removed his jacket and handed it to Ryeowook. “Thanks, Ryeowook. Um...where’s Siwon?”

 

“Oh, he’s in the bathroom right now. He said to tell you that you could wait in his room if he wasn’t out by the time you arrived. So if you would like you could go and wait there for him now, you can. I take it you remember well where it is?” Ryeowook lifted an eyebrow as he said that and a small smile glowed on his face. 

 

“Yeah...I do...this is kind of awkward...isn’t it?” Kyuhyun asked as he quickly ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Ehh! I’ve gotten kind of use to it with all of Siwon’s...partners…let’s call them,” Ryeowook said with a slight laugh. “You’re the first one I really like, just as a confidence booster.”

 

Kyuhyun could feel his cheeks turning slightly red and turned away from Ryeowook to start heading towards Siwon’s room.

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook called out before Kyuhyun could stray too far. “Siwon said that I could leave once I was finished cleaning, so let him know what I’ve headed home for the day. I just wanted to stick around so that I could see you again. See ya later!”

 

Ryeowook went to the closet to hang Kyuhyun’s jacket up, and in the process grabbed his own before calling for the elevator and stepping inside. 

 

Now that Kyuhyun was alone, he shuffled his feet towards Siwon’s bedroom. When he opened the door, he instantly felt that it was hotter than what he was normally use to. Then he saw that the bathroom door was cracked open and he could hear water running, probably from the shower. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know how long Siwon was going to take and decided to sit on the edge of the bed to wait. The longer he sat there, the more he began to realize how tired he still was. Letting out a muffled yawn, Kyuhyun shifted more onto the bed and laid down. Placing his hands on his stomach, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the running water which reminded him of rain. It didn’t take long for Kyuhyun to succumb to sleep as he passed out on the plush bed. 

 

“Kyuhyun...wake up. Kyuhyun,” Siwon called, leaning over the boy with his hair still dripping wet. 

 

“Nnhh...wwhhaattt?” Kyuhyun groaned sleepily.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who fell asleep on another man’s bed. When did you get here?” Siwon asked as more water dripped off the tips of his hair.

 

“I don’t know...Ryeowook told me to tell you that he left for the day though,” Kyuhyun mumbled out.

 

Kyuhyun moved one of his hands up to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and to brush off some of the water droplets that had landed on him from Siwon’s hair. As he opened his eyes more, he saw Siwon leaning over the bed looking at him with his wet hair dripping so much it was actually beginning to soak the covers of the bed.

 

“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry off,” Kyuhyun chimed in after a short time. 

 

Siwon leaned back off the bed and looked at the boy. When Kyuhyun leaned up as well, he noticed that Siwon was only wearing a towel around his waist...and a pretty loose towel at that. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun gently called as the man stood up to get off the bed.

 

“Stay there, Kyuhyun,” ordered Siwon as he took a slight step back. “I can tell you’re impatient. You know what’s under this towel and you want it...don’t you?”

 

The smile that had been forming on Kyuhyun’s lips disappeared as he listened to Siwon.

 

“You really are a tease sometimes,” Kyuhyun butted in.

 

“Just like you this morning?” Siwon said as he went back into the bathroom and came out with his phone in hand. “What about this from earlier today?” he asked, showing Kyuhyun the picture he had sent of himself. “You can’t get away with anything you want, BabyKyu.”

 

“YA! Don’t call me that…” Kyuhyun mumbled in sudden embarrassment of hearing that nickname again. Since Siwon barely used it, it was always embarrassing to hear it coming from him. 

 

“There you go, trying to tell me what to do again. Oh, Kyuhyun...haven’t you learned yet that I most likely won’t listen to you?” the man asked as he slowly shook his head back and forth. 

 

“But...you said you liked me. Doesn’t that mean that we can...I don’t know...alter the contract or something?” Kyuhyun asked out of the blue in hopes that Siwon would see things the way he did.

 

“Alter the contract?” Siwon asked. He placed his hands on his hips and lifted an eyebrow. “How would you want to alter it?”

 

“Well, I don’t want the time limit of two months…” Kyuhyun muttered out as he stared into Siwon’s eyes. He could tell the man was curious and began stating more of the things he wanted to change. “Also...we could drop the punishment stuff...”

 

“Hold up,” Siwon said, raising his hands to silence the younger. “I’m alright with demolishing the time limit of two months,” he stated as he took the towel from around his waist and draped it over his head to reveal an already semi-hard erection. “But…” he continued as he sat down on the bed, “...I want to keep the punishment.” 

 

“But, Siwon!” the younger cried out in protest.

 

“I’m not going to argue with you right now Kyuhyun. Now come on, help me dry my hair. Or do you want me catching a cold?”

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun began sitting up on the bed so that he would be able to move behind Siwon, but the man grabbed one of his wrists, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

“That would be no fun. Come on, straddle my lap and do it properly,” Siwon instructed. 

 

At first Kyuhyun hesitated, but then figured he would go along with it. It’s not like Siwon was going to do anything to him at the moment. Kyuhyun placed one leg over Siwon’s and kneeled over the man. 

 

 _At least he’s not the one on top of me this time,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself while he tried holding back a smile that wanted to creep up on his face.

 

“What’s so funny?” Siwon asked as Kyuhyun begin rubbing the towel on his head. 

 

“N...nothing!” Kyuhyun answered as he shifted the towel so that it covered Siwon’s eyes. 

 

Kyuhyun continued drying Siwon’s hair, when all of the sudden he felt something pressing up against his butt. When he glanced his eyes down, he saw that Siwon had a raging erection. Kyuhyun didn’t want to shift positions since it would show Siwon that he was uncomfortable with what happening and that would give the man pleasure. Instead, the younger concentrated on rubbing Siwon’s hair dry, all while cursing the man in his head for having such thick hair that was taking too long to dry. 

 

The younger almost had the front of Siwon’s hair dried and decided it would be a good idea to begin on the back. Leaning forward, Kyuhyun moved the towel from the man’s eyes and began rubbing the back of his head. As soon as he shifted positions, he felt Siwon’s hands move to his ass and his teeth clench onto one of his clothed nipples.

 

“Aaahhnn! Siwon!” Kyuhyun called, gripping the towel in his hands.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Siwon chided without releasing Kyuhyun’s nipple. 

 

Kyuhyun cringed a little, but continued drying the man’s hair without complaining. As he continued working, he felt one of Siwon’s hands move to the top of his jeans by his ass. Siwon tried moving his hand down, but found that he couldn’t. The younger heard the man give a small grunt of annoyance as his plans were put on hold.

 

_ Thank God I decided to wear skinny jeans today,  _ Kyuhyun said to himself as he let out a large breath.

 

But, not before long, he felt Siwon’s hand at the front of his pants, undoing his belt, then followed by his button and zipper. Kyuhyun tried pulling away but Siwon still had his teeth clamped down on his nipple, making moving away painful because of the harsh tug at his sensitive flesh. Kyuhyun moaned and returned to his original position until he felt Siwon move his hand down to his cock. Kyuhyun once again tried pulling away, but Siwon had moved his other hand to the small of his back and kept him pushed close.

 

“Si-Siwon...what are you...doing?” Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon began moving his hand over his clothed member. 

 

Siwon didn’t reply, but kept up with his ministrations as Kyuhyun pulled himself in closer, still feeling the erection pushing up against his ass. Because he was feeling more aroused now, Siwon’s teeth biting down on his nipple was causing him to push his chest more up against the man and then pull away to get the tugging sensation which caused more stimulation. 

 

As Kyuhyun worked on gaining more pleasure, Siwon removed his hand from the small of the boy’s back and back down to the top of his pants. Kyuhyun had expected Siwon to go in his jeans, but was actually shocked when the man went inside his of boxers as well and began massaging his buttcheeks. 

 

Kyuhyun let out a muffled moan as Siwon began to move one of his fingers between his buttcheeks and circled his puckered hole. His hips were beginning to move on their own in anticipation for what was coming next. Before Kyuhyun could get a word out, Siwon pushed one of his fingers inside of him.

 

“Nmph…” Kyuhyun grunted out at the sudden intrusion.

 

He could feel Siwon moving his finger around inside of him, slowly pushing it in and then pulling it out. It was as if the man was trying to get a better feel for him. 

 

“Hmm…” Siwon hummed while he pulled his finger out and kissed the bottom on Kyuhyun’s chin. “I take it you were busy this morning.”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Kyuhyun panted out as Siwon also stopped touching his cock. 

 

“You fingered yourself earlier today,” the man stated in full confidence, knowing he was right. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Kyuhyun asked as his hips began making small circles, growing impatient.

 

“Don’t think I can’t tell, Kyuhyun. You’re not as tight as you usually are. I’m guessing...three fingers?” When Kyuhyun didn’t answer, Siwon pressed more. “Well? Are you going to answer me?” he asked as he gave another small, quick kiss to the boy’s face. “Here’s a hint…the only answer is yes.”

 

“Fine! Yes, I did!” Kyuhyun shouted out in a hope that Siwon would begin touching him again. “I was thinking about you this morning in the shower and got an erection so I jerked off and fingered myself until I came!” Kyuhyun admitted as he buried his face into Siwon to hide the embarrassed expression on his face.

 

“Missed me that much, did you?” Siwon asked as he moved his hands to pull Kyuhyun’s shirt off. “When you wear clothes like this, I can’t help but want to take them off and fuck you so hard. Damn it…” he sighed, rubbing his nose against Kyuhyun’s chest. 

 

When Siwon pulled his head away to look at Kyuhyun, he moved a hand the the back of the boys head and pulled him down for a kiss. Kyuhyun immediately let Siwon’s tongue enter and couldn’t resist moving his hips more. Siwon began to play with his nipples again which caused Kyuhyun to moan and buck his hips more than he already was. 

 

Kyuhyun wanted to touch Siwon as well, to give him pleasure, and moved his hands towards the man’s chest. As soon as his hands were on him, however, Siwon pulled away from the kiss and pulled Kyuhyun’s hands away. 

 

“No.” Siwon looked at Kyuhyun with hard eyes and he held his wrists firmly in his hands. “No touching.”

 

“But, I want to touch you!” Kyuhyun whined as he attempted to pull his hands away.

 

Siwon grasped both of Kyuhyun’s wrists in one of his hands and pulled the boy’s head back down into another kiss. While they were kissing, Siwon moved his free hand back into Kyuhyun’s pants and once again entered a finger. Kyuhyun began moaning again as Siwon moved his finger, soon followed by another and then one more. Both of their erections were now rock hard and dripping pre-cum, Kyuhyun’s just peaking out from the top of his boxers. 

 

“Aaahhh! Siwon, let me take my pants off,” Kyuhyun begged as he felt his erection straining to be free.

 

Siwon sighed, but knew that in the long run it would make things easier in the end. Withdrawing his fingers from Kyuhyun, the boy got off the bed and began pulling his jeans off. Now he was agitated that he had chosen skinny jeans, because they were more difficult to get off when he was in a hurry. Eventually, he managed to step out of them and kicked them off to the side. Spotting his already discarded shirt on the floor, he kicked his pants over towards it as well. He was now standing with only his boxers on. Looking at Siwon, he slowly began to pull them down before they pooled down at his feet. 

 

Leaning forward, Siwon rested his elbows on his knees and stared intently at Kyuhyun with lust filled eyes. Kyuhyun moved his hand down towards his erection and grasped it in his hand firmly. When Kyuhyun looked down at Siwon’s erection, he could see it twitching in anticipation. They both knew what they wanted. 

 

Siwon reached one of his hands out to touch Kyuhyun, but the boy quickly backed away, swaying his hips in the process. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called out in displeasure, watching the boy.

 

Choosing not to reply to the man, Kyuhyun continued swaying his hips, enticing the all too eager man on the bed. Siwon reached forward again, this time slightly lifting off the bed, but once again Kyuhyun backed away. 

 

“Are you trying to tease me again?” Siwon asked as he seated himself back onto his bed and watched the boy who continued swaying his hips.

 

“My knees hurt from kneeling for so long. I only want to stretch my legs a bit,” Kyuhyun replied innocently as he looked down at his red knees. 

 

There was an unamused look in Siwon’s eyes before Kyuhyun turned his back on the man. He knew if he looked at Siwon any longer he might just cum right then. Kyuhyun took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but in the process he didn’t hear Siwon get up from the bed. 

 

“Gotchya!” Siwon exclaimed triumphantly as he grabbed Kyuhyun around the waist and pulled him back onto the bed. Kyuhyun was sitting on top of Siwon’s lap so that they were both positioned at the edge of the bed with Kyuhyun’s legs on either side of Siwon’s. 

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s rock hard erection poking at his ass. He felt the man’s arms wrapped tightly around him and knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape. But then again, why would he want to escape? Siwon was going to prepare him and then fuck him most likely since the man didn’t seem like he was in the mood to punish him. 

 

“Kyuhyun…” the man called out with his voice on edge.

 

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun hummed as he traced his fingers over Siwon’s, looking for the first time at just how big and long they were. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Siwon said as he bit down on the younger’s flesh.

 

“Sorry? For what?” Kyuhyun asked as he tilted his head back to look at the man. 

 

“I can’t hold back anymore. I’ve barely prepared you, but I need you  _ now _ ,” Siwon explained as he hugged Kyuhyun even tighter to him. “I’m not going to lie, this will hurt a bit.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open as he realized that Siwon was talking about taking him raw. He had seen how angry Eunhyuk had been at Donghae for basically taking him raw and didn’t want the same thing to happen to him and Siwon. 

 

“Siwon! Wait, no! Don’t do that! Please!” Kyuhyun begged as he attempted to pry the man’s arms off of him. But before he knew it, Siwon was lifting him up and slammed him down onto his dick. “FUCK!” Kyuhyun screamed in pain.

 

“Mmmmmm! So fucking tight! Sorry, Kyuhyun. I couldn’t help myself,” Siwon panted as he buried himself deeper inside, pushing Kyuhyun all the way down onto his cock.

 

“Ouch! Fuck...fuck….aaahhnnn! Siwon...aahh...stop...take it out!” Kyuhyun begged as tears formed in his eyes and began streaming down his face, his toes curled in pure pain. There was a terrible stinging sensation coming from his ass as he felt like he was being split in half. “Take it out!” Kyuhyun screamed again as he began thrashing around. His toes barely touched the ground so he couldn’t maneuver himself well or try to stand up. 

 

“Kyuhyun, stay still if you don’t want it to hurt more than it already does,” Siwon told him as he placed a hand on the boys forehead and tilted his head back onto his shoulder. “Ssshhhh, just relax,” he said as he moved his other hand to grab Kyuhyun erection and began pumping it at a steady pace. 

 

“Aaahhgg…Siwon...nnhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned as he began to feel slight pleasure again from the man’s touch. “Siwon, I want you to move,” he began begging as his hips began making small circles as he adjusted to having the man shoved roughly inside of him.

 

Without saying anything, Siwon thrust his hips upwards, impaling Kyuhyun even farther. 

 

“Aahhh-” Kyuhyun screamed before biting down on his lip to stop himself.

 

A new wave of pain split through his body with the sudden movement, but he knew that the more Siwon moved the sooner he would feel better.

 

Siwon continued his thrusts, forcing himself repeatedly into Kyuhyun who was a soon a moaning mess in his lap. Siwon was still holding Kyuhyun’s head back on his shoulder so that he had access to his neck and could mark the boy as much as he wanted. 

 

Kyuhyun continued calling out Siwon’s name in ecstasy as he felt himself growing closer to his climax. One hand was grabbing Siwon’s hair and pulling on it hard, while the other was grasping onto the man’s hand that was still wrapped around his erection. 

 

“Does it still hurt, Kyuhyun?” Siwon whispered into the younger’s ear.

 

“Nnnhh...no I’m fine,” he moaned as he backed his head even farther on to Siwon’s shoulder. “Just move fucking faster!”

 

“Telling me what to do again?” Siwon asked as he quickened his pace nonetheless. “You’re getting so fucking tight again!” he grunted as he worked harder to keep Kyuhyun bouncing on his cock.

 

Kyuhyun began moving himself as well, using Siwon’s thrusts to penetrate himself harder. For the first time during this round of sex, Siwon’s cock found his prostate causing him to clamp down harder around the man’s cock and scream out in pleasure.

 

“You keep getting tighter!” Siwon exclaimed before biting down on Kyuhyun’s neck again and giving it a large suck.

 

“Siwon...I can’t hold it much longer! I need to cum!” Kyuhyun screamed out as his prostate was hit again with more force. 

 

With a firm hand, Siwon grasped Kyuhyun’s cock harder so that he wouldn’t be able to cum.

 

“You’re not cuming without me,” he told Kyuhyun in a commanding voice.

 

“That’s...not...fair!” Kyuhyun grunted out each time Siwon slammed into him.

 

“Completely fair. Be glad I’m not punishing you in your favorite room after you teased me this morning,” he said. He tightened his grip even more before he stopped moving.

 

Since Kyuhyun still couldn’t completely reach the ground. He found himself sinking down more onto Siwon’s cock, until he was planted all the way down on it. The deep feeling was driving Kyuhyun insane because he could feel Siwon touching all the way inside of him with his long, thick cock that continuously throbbed. 

 

“Why did you stop moving?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked at Siwon through hazed eyes. 

 

Siwon didn’t answer but instead moved to bite the front of Kyuhyun’s neck, the most sensitive part of his neck.

 

“Because, I’m your Master,” Siwon chimed in with a content tone in his voice. 

 

“You’re only my Master when we're in the Room of Pain,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“You’re favorite room,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“NOT...my favorite room!” the younger stated firmly.

 

Kyuhyun tried to lift his head off from the man’s shoulder, but Siwon was still holding it down. When he began to try again Siwon responded by bucking his hips up again and then continuing his thrusts once again. 

 

As Siwon continued his thrusts, he was also reaching his limit. Just as he loosened his grip on Kyuhyun’s cock, he came inside of the boy. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s warm cum shooting up inside of him, deep inside of him, filling him up entirely. This feeling pushed Kyuhyun over the edge and he came shortly after, clenching around Siwon more. 

 

Siwon finally released Kyuhyun’s head and let the boy sit up on his now flaccid cock. Siwon placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and and helped to lift him up until Kyuhyun could plant his feet firmly on the ground. Kyuhyun stood with shaking legs for a couple of seconds before falling down to the floor.

 

“Come on, up ya go. We need to let you get some rest,” Siwon said, offering Kyuhyun his hand. 

 

“I-I can’t get up…” Kyuhyun admitted as he looked up at Siwon. “My legs are too tired.” 

 

With a raised eyebrow, Siwon looked down at him before leaning down to be face to face with him. 

 

“Guess I’ll just have to carry you myself then,” Siwon stated as he swooped Kyuhyun up in his arms and held him bridal style. 

 

“Hey! Let me down! I can walk on my own!” Kyuhyun stated, slapping his hand against Siwon. 

 

“I thought your legs were tired,” the man commented as he shifted Kyuhyun in his grasp.

 

“I just needed help getting up. I can walk by myself!” the younger protested as he gave another slap to the man.

 

Of course, Siwon wasn’t going to listen to Kyuhyun and began carrying him to his room. Kyuhyun stopped fighting as soon as they reached his door and Siwon opened it. 

 

“There you go,” Siwon said as he lowered Kyuhyun down into his bed and covered him up. “You can take a shower when you wake up if you want, but I want you to rest and sleep for a bit now. I was rough on you and want to make sure you’re alright.”

 

“Who’s fault is it that you have to make sure I’m alright?” Kyuhyun asked in an annoyed voice.

 

“Yours,” the man replied.

 

“Mi…” Kyuhyun shook his head quickly and pointed to himself in confusion. “How is it mine!?” the younger shouted back with a hoarse voice.

 

“You just had to choose the tightest clothes you own,” Siwon explained as he rustled Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

Kyuhyun chose not to reply, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to win the argument, and looked up at Siwon with sleepy eyes. Having sex with Siwon always seemed to tire him out, and it probably didn’t help that he had gotten up early that morning to get ready for the man anyways. 

 

“You’re not going to stay with me I take it?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to fight back a yawn.

 

“No, Kyuhyun, I’m not. I have some things I need to do along with taking another shower. I wasn’t planning on having sex as soon as you got here but...those clothes you were wearing. You were irresistible. Expect me to not be able to hold back when you dress like that,” the man warned him. “I’ll see you when you wake up.”

 

“Alright…” Kyuhyun replied in a tone that said he didn’t fully know if he should trust the man in front of him.

 

“Don’t you trust me to be here when you wake up?” Siwon asked in a hurt tone.

 

“Yeah I…”  _ *YAWN* _ “...do…” Kyuhyun replied as he eyelids began to flutter shut. He tried to keep them open, but found it nearly impossible. 

 

“Have a good rest,” Siwon said as he leaned down and rubbed the last bit of sweat off Kyuhyun’s forehead. 

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun fell asleep before leaving his room quietly. 

 

“Still as interesting as ever,” Siwon mumbled to himself as he walked back to his room and picked his towel up from the bed before heading back into the bathroom to take his second shower of the day. “Glad I told Ryeowook to take the rest of the day off,” he chuckled to himself as he relived the sounds Kyuhyun had made in his head with a smile running across his face. 

 

The shower was turned on and Siwon walked back out to his room to grab his phone. He flicked to the picture Kyuhyun had send of himself earlier that morning and couldn’t help, but smile even larger. He knew Kyuhyun was an interesting boy, but he just seemed to become even more interesting each time they met up. 


	42. I Asked For It...And I Regret It

There was the sound of the piano being played, drifting through the air, which woke Kyuhyun up from his deep sleep. As he sat up and yawned, he noticed his phone and apartment key were on the nightstand. Looking around the room, he also saw that his clothes were folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. He smiled as he thought of Siwon laying him down before going to make sure he would have everything back with him. The only thing he was shocked about was the fact that he had not placed the handkerchief with his other things. Then again, why would Siwon assume that he would be carrying it with him or even bother to check for anything, but his phone and key?

 

Kyuhyun reached for his phone and saw that he had a text message from Eunhyuk.

 

Kyuhyun! Donghae is taking me on another vacation! We’re packing at the apartment now and will be leaving around 6:00pm to go back to his house so we can leave tomorrow. If I don’t see you tonight, have a good time with Siwon...even though I’m betting you’ve already begun doing that (;

-Hyukkie 

 

Staring down at the message, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile. He knew Donghae was most likely planning this vacation so that Eunhyuk would forgive him and let him have sex again. He thought that it was cute since he was putting so much effort into it. Going back to the homescreen of his phone, Kyuhyun saw that it was already 2:36pm. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping, but figured it would be a good time to get up.

 

Even though he wanted to go and find Siwon, who he assumed was playing the piano, Kyuhyun remembered that Siwon had told him to shower once he had woken up. Kyuhyun went to sit up and felt a familiar sting in his butt from when he had lost his virginity to Siwon. Kyuhyun winced and bit his bottom lip as he waited for the pain to dull. The man had been rougher with him than he had ever been before, but he didn’t particularly mind. It was better than being punished after all, not that he minded that too much either now. In fact, Kyuhyun was a bit sad that he hadn’t gotten to get punished. 

 

_ Uuuhhggg...who am I turning into that I miss being punished? Sure, it’s a bit scary when Siwon threatens it...but it always feels so good,  _ he told himself. He felt the stinging sensation in his butt finally go away. 

 

Kyuhyun got up off the bed and rubbed his butt while he walked to the bathroom. It hurt a bit to walk, but he knew that the feeling would disappear quickly enough. At least he hadn’t ended up bleeding or anything, which was always a plus. 

 

Turning on the shower, Kyuhyun stepped away to let the water heat up to look at himself in the large mirror. For some reason, he felt as though he looked different. Was it because he was finally experienced sex? Or maybe because he had basically given into Siwon? Kyuhyun gave himself a few hardish slaps on his cheeks before turning back to the shower and hopping in. 

 

Quickly running shampoo through his hair and body wash everywhere, he then went to paying attention at cleaning himself out. He stuck two fingers in himself to make sure all of Siwon’s cum was out of him. As soon as he stuck his fingers inside, he could feel pain from being taken practically raw. The outside pain might have been one thing, but the internal pain was something completely different. 

 

“I can see why Eunhyuk is withholding sex from Donghae if he did this to him,” Kyuhyun said as he winced at the searing pain. As he pulled his fingers out of himself, he winced again. “Fuck…” he groaned in discomfort before rinsing off his fingers, shutting the water off and stepping out from the shower. 

 

There were plenty of soft towels in the closet, so he grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist and then another to begin drying his hair off. As he walked out from the bathroom and back to his bed, he remembered how his last sex session had begun with Siwon...and drying the man’s hair. Kyuhyun stopped rubbing his hair and pulled the towel off of his head with one hand and let it fall from his head as he grasped in his hand. 

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t even try hard to fight back…” he mumbled as he dropped the towel from around his waist onto the floor and went into the closet filled with new clothes. 

 

He shuffled around in the closet for a while before pulling just as tight of a shirt he had previously had on out along with a pair of cargo pants. Having to peel himself out of skinny jeans had made him want to stay out of them for a while, especially if Siwon was going to be in another mood for sex. Kyuhyun quickly pulled on his clothes and checked himself in the mirror. 

 

Kyuhyun ruffled his hair before deeming himself presentable as he decided to go and find Siwon.

 

Leaving his phone and key on the nightstand, Kyuhyun opened his bedroom door only to be hit with a wave of piano music. 

 

The song that was being played sounded familiar, but Kyuhyun couldn’t place his finger on it. Kyuhyun crept up to the room and then peaked his head into the room, since the door was slightly cracked open. Siwon was sitting at the piano in black pants and a white, almost see through, button down shirt. His whole body moved in time with the music in fluid motions. He looked much more professional while playing the piano than he could ever hope to. 

 

Kyuhyun pushed the door open and was thankful that the hinges didn’t squeak. Since he hadn’t put socks on, he couldn’t slide his feet over the wood floor which would have been quieter than actually having to walk. As he quietly made his way into the room, he was once again relieved that the floor was not making any noises to give away his presence. 

 

He wanted to surprise Siwon by placing his hands over the man’s eyes, but then he noticed that Siwon was playing with his eyes closed. The younger was shocked that Siwon was that good at playing the piano since he had never watched him before. 

 

Kyuhyun went to take a step to the side to give the man more room to finish his piece, but accidentally stubbed his toe against one of the back legs of the piano bench. Siwon immediately stopped playing and spun around to grab Kyuhyun hard by the arm with frightening strength.

 

“Don’t startle me like that, Kyuhyun,” Siwon breathed out heavily, releasing Kyuhyun’s arm once he realized it was only him and posed no threat.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Kyuhyun stated as he rubbed his arm where Siwon had latched onto him. “I wanted to surprise you, but then I saw you were playing with you eyes closed,” the younger explained. “How do you do that?”

 

“I’ve been playing since I was very young so it’s easy to do now. Did you like the song?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah, it was nice,” Kyuhyun said with a smile and he went to the far side of the piano, completely opposite from Siwon. 

 

“How do you feel?” Siwon asked as he shifted on the piano bench so that he could cross one leg over the other. “Hope not too sore or anything.”

 

“A bit sore on the inside but nothing bad. I mean...it wasn’t a terrible experience or anything…” Kyuhyun admitted while he ran a finger over the spotless piano. 

 

Siwon chucked as he uncrossed his legs and closed the lid to cover the keys. 

 

“So you’re all good?” Siwon asked, standing up. 

 

“Yeah. And...I was thinking...do you think we could try again?” Looking down at the piano, Kyuhyun could see Siwon’s reflection on the top and could see the slight confusion on his face. 

 

“Try what again? Be more specific,” Siwon said as he began moving towards Kyuhyun. “We’ve done a lot of things that we could try again,” he pointed, lightly running his fingers over the top of the piano.

 

Kyuhyun saw Siwon move in the reflection on the piano, and started moving away from him and back towards the piano bench. 

 

“I want to go in...how do you say it...‘my favorite room’. I want to have you give me my punishment,” Kyuhyun stated as he finally looked up towards Siwon. “The one you said I was going to get for sending you that picture earlier this morning.”

 

“You do!?” Siwon said in excitement, stopping in his tracks and looked stunned at Kyuhyun.

 

“Mhmm. But...I don’t want you to go easy on me like you have before,” Kyuhyun said as he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. “You keep saying how you need that room because it’s what you’re use to. I want you to punish me like how you would your other Submissives who’ve had experience with other Dominants.” Kyuhyun closed his eyes and thought about what he was really offering to the man before him. “If you need it...I don’t want to hold it back from you,” he said, letting out a sigh along with it, not realizing he had been holding his breath before. “If you need it...I want to be able to give it to you.”

 

Siwon’s eyes grew wide as he rushed over to Kyuhyun with hunger in his eyes. Kyuhyun was startled by the way Siwon was acting and bolted out from the room, thankful that he had left the door cracked more open than it had originally been. Scurrying down the hall, Kyuhyun headed towards the kitchen. As he ran through the living room, he could hear Siwon’s feet padding on the floor behind him. He had to admit, the man was faster than he thought he was going to be as he closed the gap between the two of them.

 

“Why are you running away now?” Siwon asked as he made a grab for Kyuhyun and barely missed the younger. 

 

“What’s with you and getting so overly excited!?” Kyuhyun asked between gasps, continuing to run away from Siwon.  _ Good thing I put these pants on, they’re easier to run in than skinny jeans,  _ the younger though thankfully. 

 

“You’re joking! You do know what you just offered me, right?” the man panted out as he continued the chase. “I’ve been  _ dying  _ to punish you like all my other Submissives since I gave you that damn contract to sign,” Siwon admitted, making another move to grab Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun moved so that the island in the kitchen separated him from Siwon. Making sure Siwon could not reach him, Kyuhyun bent his elbows and placed them onto the cold marble to lean towards the eager man.  

 

“I’ve made you wait a long time then haven’t I?” Kyuhyun asked innocently.

 

“Yes, so if you want to go and let us take care of our business…”

 

“Only if you can catch me,” the younger teased as he stuck his tongue out at the persistent man.

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips, clearly both entertained and frustrated with Kyuhyun and his actions. 

 

“Trying to be a tease like this morning again? You saw how that ended up for you the first time,” Siwon mentioned as he began moving towards Kyuhyun again. 

 

Kyuhyun smiled lightly as he moved away from Siwon. He wasn’t going to let the man capture him that quickly. Sure, he said he was willing to go back into Siwon’s play room, or his “favorite room”, The Room of Pain. Whatever he wanted to call it, that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy on him. Letting Siwon do what he really craved to do was important if he was to show the man that he really did care for him, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t scared about what was going to happen. Sure, he would do anything for Siwon at this point, but what did that entail to when he had just allowed Siwon to unleash everything on to him? 

 

“Didn’t you tell me when we were first beginning all of this that you would think I was crazy if I wasn’t scared?” Kyuhyun pointed out, inching farther away from Siwon as the man once again tried to creep closer. 

 

“That still applies now,” Siwon pointed out. “You don’t know just what I can do to you in that room. There are still so many different toys I haven’t shown you. You have no idea what I am capable of.”

 

“Exactly,” Kyuhyun gulped nervously. 

 

Siwon made yet another move towards Kyuhyun, and right away Kyuhyun stepped away. The two of them continued their chase around the island with Siwon trying to capture Kyuhyun, and the boy running away. It was a fun game to Kyuhyun because he got to see Siwon more frustrated than he ever had before. He could tell Siwon really wanted to get him into that room and he was preventing him from doing that. 

 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Siwon asked as he lightly slammed his hands down on the counter as yet another attempt to grab the younger failed. 

 

“Like I said...you have to catch me if you want me back in there,” Kyuhyun reminded him, circling away from Siwon again. 

 

“You’re so distracting, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated as he ran a hand over his face. 

 

“Distracting you? From what?” Kyuhyun asked while he inched further away, just to ensure that Siwon wouldn’t be able to make a grab for him easily if he got distracted.

 

“Everything. Work, life...everything I don’t want to think about,” Siwon said. “Now come on. Let’s end this. It will only be worse for you when I catch you if you keep this up.”

 

Kyuhyun’s back was now facing the living room, and he knew that if he turned he could run away and make it back to his room and lock himself in. Even though he knew Siwon had the key to his room, he knew that it would at least buy him more time. 

 

Siwon picked up on what Kyuhyun was planning and made a grab over the counter, but it was too late. Once again, the younger slipped through his fingers and was gone.

 

“Catch me if you can!” Kyuhyun shouted as he turned and ran into the living room.

 

Siwon was quick to follow and was soon chasing after the boy again. The original plan to run straight to his room was changed when Siwon headed in the opposite direction than Kyuhyun thought he would have. Their chasing game continued as Kyuhyun stood on one side of a table and Siwon on the other. They continued jockeying for position, before Kyuhyun was able to make a move for the hallway leading to his room. 

 

“Cho Kyuhyun!” Siwon yelled as he began running after the boy. “Stop right there!”

 

Kyuhyun could hear a bit of anger in Siwon’s voice as he chased after him, which caused him to run even faster. He had not meant to make Siwon mad at all, and was now more scared than ever. Not only was he going to end up back in the Room of Pain, but he was also going to end up in there with an angered Siwon. 

 

Two pairs of feet slammed down on the floor until Kyuhyun reached his room. The door was closed, as he fumbled to try and pull it open, and just as he had the door inching open, Siwon grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Siwon, I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun began shouting as he began to fight against Siwon’s grasp, trying to pry the man’s arms off of his shaking body. 

 

“It’s alright, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered into his ear. “I’m just going to take you to have some fun.”

 

Siwon completely lifted Kyuhyun and placed him over his shoulder. The sudden movement startled Kyuhyun and caused him to grasp onto the back on Siwon’s shirt. He held on for dear life, so he wouldn’t slip off. Siwon began walking back down the hallway and stopped at the door to the Room of Pain, as Kyuhyun loved to refer to it. 

 

Kyuhyun was placed down right next to the door and leaned against the wall to help himself not to fall over. Siwon placed his hands on either side of Kyuhyun’s face, and bent down close to him. 

 

“When I open the door, I want you to go inside and strip. Don’t worry about getting the shorts on or anything. Wait by the door as usual,” Siwon instructed. He leaned away from Kyuhyun, he pulled a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. “Go inside.”

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun grasped the knob and pushed the door open. Once he stepped inside, he looked back at Siwon who motioned him to go farther inside before closing the door. Kyuhyun almost expected there to be a sound of the door being locked again, but it never came. Clearly, Siwon trusted him more than he trusted himself. His legs were shaking. He was actually contemplating bolting from the room and seeking shelter in his room, even though he knew Siwon had a key and would easily be able to get in if he wanted to. 

 

Looking around the room, Kyuhyun wondered how Siwon was going to punish him this time. Kyuhyun pulled his shirt slowly off over his head as he walked over to the wall that held all the whips. As he continued looking at the wall, he began sliding his pants and boxers off until they were around his ankles. Breaking his trance of staring at the wall, Kyuhyun gathered up his clothes and piled them by the door. 

 

Since he wasn’t sure how long it was going to take Siwon to get back, he decided that it would be a good idea to get into his position by the door. Kyuhyun didn’t want to find out what would happen if Siwon came back and he wasn’t where he was instructed to be, especially since he was allowing the man to do whatever he wanted to him this time. He felt slightly strange not wearing the leather shorts Siwon had seemed so fond of, but Kyuhyun didn’t question it. Whatever Siwon wanted he was clearly going to get, not that that was necessarily a problem.

 

The whole time Kyuhyun kneeled by the door, he couldn’t help but look around the room more. Siwon had always been holding back before, and now that he had given the man free rein...anything was game, except for the soft limits that he had specified he didn’t want to do.

 

_ Why didn’t I think ahead and put more things on the soft limits list? I must have never imagined all the things he could eventually do to me,  _ the younger thought to himself as his eyes continued scanning everything in sight.  _ There are still so many drawers I haven’t looked in, holding who knows what.  _

 

All of the sudden, there was the sound of the the door handle beginning to turn and Kyuhyun got into his full position with his hands on his knees and head tilted down towards the floor. 

 

Siwon entered the room and once again stood in front of the boy in only his ragged jeans. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” the man called as he stood with his hands on his hips. “Look up.”

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and admired the man in front of him. He still couldn’t get over how amazing Siwon managed to make himself look in just those jeans. 

 

“Yes...Master?” Kyuhyun weakly called out as his voice shook slightly.

 

A small smile ran over Siwon’s face when he heard what Kyuhyun call him and motioned for the younger to stand up.

 

“Do you hate it in here?” Siwon questioned as he rested one of his hands on the side of Kyuhyun’s face and lightly stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

 

“No...I don’t hate it. But I don’t love it either. I never know what’s going to happen in here,” he admitted, beginning to shake a little. 

 

“But the last time I brought you in here…”

 

“I do it for you, Siwon. I know you need it. I don’t need this, but since you do I figured I’d satisfy you for the sake of the kind of relationship I’m in with you,” Kyuhyun explained as he looked into Siwon’s eyes. “You’ve never hurt me in here beyond what I can handle, so I trust you,” he added with a worried smile.

 

“What’s wrong?” Siwon asked when he saw the expression on Kyuhyun’s face change.

 

“It’s just...I’m worried that I’ll get hurt with this punishment.” Kyuhyun was still slightly shaking as he thought about it. “I trust you but...at the same time...I don’t know if I can,” he explained. “I guess that doesn’t make much sense...does it?” Kyuhyun chuckled lightly in nervousness.

 

Siwon’s eyes grew darker as he continued staring into Kyuhyun’s.

 

“I want to hurt you,” the man admitted as he continued to calmingly moved his thumb over Kyuhyun’s face to try and sooth him. “But I won’t hurt you beyond anything you couldn’t handle.”

 

“Do you even know my threshold?” the younger asked. When Siwon only continued staring down at him, he decided to change the topic. “Why do you want to hurt me?” Kyuhyun asked, more scared now than ever. 

 

Dropping his hand from Kyuhyun’s face, Siwon ran it over his own face and quickly through his hair.

 

“I just need it,” he explained while pausing and shaking his head. “I can’t tell you,” Siwon whispered.

 

“Can’t...or won’t?” asked Kyuhyun. He watched Siwon carefully to see if he could pick up any signs from the man.

 

“Won’t,” he answered with a heavy sigh as he blinked slowly and looked back at Kyuhyun.

 

“So you know why,” Kyuhyun stated, his body slouching forward slightly. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t understand why Siwon couldn’t answer a question that seemed so simple. He couldn’t tell if this was just Siwon being stubborn and not wanting to explain things, or if it was actually something serious from his past.

 

“Yes,” Siwon firmly told him. “Of course I would know why.”

 

“But you won’t tell me...”

 

“If I told you everything that led up to me being like this right now, you would go screaming and running from this room. You’d never want anything to do with me ever again. What I’ve been through is...messed up...to say the least.” Siwon stared at Kyuhyun warily. “I can’t risk you running away from me, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Well...I already kind of admitted that I like you more than I probably should.” Kyuhyun didn’t break their eye contact like he probably would have before. “I can tell you don’t want me to go.”

 

“I don’t think I could bare it if you left me,” he admitted wholeheartedly. 

 

“But you’re still going to punish me like I asked you to?” the younger questioned. “There’s a risk with that...”

 

Siwon gazed down at Kyuhyun and pulled him in close to give him a kiss on the top of his head. Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do, so he let Siwon continue holding him.

 

“Don’t leave me,” Siwon whispered, continuing to hold onto Kyuhyun. “You saw the reaction I had the time you left my bedroom and went to your room that one time. I panicked when I thought you’d left me,” he said as he tilted Kyuhyun’s head up and planted their lips together. 

 

“I don’t want to go,” Kyuhyun stated when they parted. 

 

Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was truly terrified at the thought of him leaving. The man’s eyes had grown wider as he had confessed his fear of Kyuhyun leaving him. But Kyuhyun knew how he could ease the man who still held him. 

 

“Show me,” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

“Show you?”

 

“Show me how much it can hurt.” Kyuhyun pushed himself away from Siwon and gazed into his eyes again. 

 

“What? You know, just because I’d be punishing you like my other Submissives...it doesn’t mean that it has to be extremely painful,” Siwon explained.

 

“Punish me. I want to know how bad it can get. If I can’t handle it now...how could I ever expect to be able to handle it in the future if one day you just really need it? If you’re not able to hold back one day and let yourself loose on me, I want to know that I’ll be able to take whatever you give me,” the younger pointed out. 

 

Siwon took a step back, completely confused.

 

“You’d try right now...without backing out?” Siwon asked to make sure Kyuhyun was completely certain with his decision.

 

“Yes. I was the one that wanted to come back in here and I did say you could punish me like you would your other Submissives. I understand now that it doesn’t have to be painful,” Kyuhyun swallowed hard and nodded his head. “But...I want to know just how bad it can get.”

 

Siwon closed his eyes slowly and reopened them, still concentrating on the boy in front of him. 

 

“Kyuhyun...you’re so confusing.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Kyuhyun laughed lightly. “I’m confused too. I’m still trying to work it out too. Maybe if I can handle what you’re about to do to me...then...maybe you can explain…” Kyuhyun trailed off as he realized Siwon was intently staring at him. 

 

Siwon knew he was referring to everything he was keeping hidden from him. Who Heechul was to him, and why sometimes he wouldn’t allow the boy to touch him. Just his past in general, so that the younger could finally know who he really was and what he came from. 

 

Siwon suddenly grasped Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulled him in closer. 

 

“I’ll show you how bad it can be. Then you can make up your own mind.” Siwon paused and then pulled Kyuhyun along with him. “Are you ready for this?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and let Siwon pull him back to the wall that held all the whips. Quickly scanning the wall, Siwon selected what looked like a belt and something that would definitely hurt. Walking towards the back of the room, he led Kyuhyun to a red leather bench that stood by the corner. 

 

“Bend over the bench,” Siwon breathed out heavily as he motioned to it with the whip grasped tightly in his hand.

 

Getting down on his knees, Kyuhyun did as he was told. The leather was smooth, which at least made it a bit more comfortable. Once he was positioned, he noticed two leather cuffs secured to the bench. Siwon appeared beside him and quickly secured both of his wrists, so that there was no escaping. 

 

_ Shit, this is going to hurt...I know it will, _ he admitted to himself while he laid there waiting for his punishment to begin as soon as Siwon disappeared from his line of sight. 

 

“We’re doing this because you asked, Kyuhyun. You also teased me multiple times today, which I told you would mean punishment. I’m going to hit you six times, and you will count them out for me.”

 

Kyuhyun remained still, wondering why Siwon wasn’t just getting it over with already. 

 

Siwon leaned down and began rubbing his hands over Kyuhyun’s bare ass. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but shudder a bit when Siwon’s warm hands moved from his ass to his thighs and caressed him tenderly. 

 

“I’m doing this so you remember not to misbehave again or try running like the stunt you just pulled having me chase you around everywhere. Even though I found it quite exhilarating, I never want you running from me again,” he whispered. “And I need you to understand just what it is that I need.”

 

Removing his hands from Kyuhyun’s thighs, Siwon placed a hand on the boy’s back in preparation to begin the punishment. He wanted to make sure that Kyuhyun wouldn’t be able to move around much once he began his punishment. 

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for whatever was going to come. When it did come, it came hard, snapping across his ass. The bite of the belt was everything he had feared and he cried out involuntarily as pain flooded his body.

 

“Count, Kyuhyun!” Siwon ordered in the most dominating voice he had ever heard the man use. 

 

“One!” Kyuhyun shouted, gulping in more air with tears already coming to his eyes.

 

Siwon raised the belt again and brought it down just as hard. There was a pain that pulsed on Kyuhyun’s ass where the belt met with his flesh. The slap from the belt echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room. It was an ear splitting crack that would make someone who was only listening cringe. 

 

“Two!” Kyuhyun screamed because that was the only thing that felt good at the moment. If he wasn’t able to scream, he thought he would have been going insane. There was just too much pain, and it was only the beginning.  _ Only four more, _ the younger told himself, trying to keep control so that he would remember to breath. 

 

Siwon’s breathing was ragged and harsh, where as Kyuhyun’s was almost nonexistent. The boy struggled to find the strength to continue with this punishment. Was he allowed to use the safe words in that instance? No, he was going to go through with this because he said he would and he wants to know what it is like.

 

While he was trying to collect his breath, the belt cut into his flesh once again. Kyuhyun knew that there might be a couple of small cuts on his ass from the belt. 

 

“Three!” Kyuhyun shouted out at the new stinging sensation. Tears were forming faster in his eyes now. 

 

This was a lot harder than he had ever expected it to be. He could tell that Siwon wasn’t holding anything back and he was shocked at how much power Siwon had with each strike. Kyuhyun was scared for the next hit and tried to move away which clearly only angered Siwon. The man pushed Kyuhyun harder onto the bench and made the next hit was twice as hard. 

 

“Four!” Kyuhyun yelled as the belt bit him again. Tears streamed down his face and dripped off his chin.  _ Fuck… _ he cursed in his head, not wanting to cry. Kyuhyun was becoming angry at himself for crying. 

 

“Don’t try to move away from me!” the man sternly ordered him. “There’s no point anyways since you’re strapped down,” he reminded the younger.

 

A small whine escaped Kyuhyun’s throat. Kyuhyun wanted to tell Siwon to stop, but he hardly doubted that the man would listen to him, so he kept to himself.

 

Siwon hit him again.

 

“Five!” Kyuhyun’s voice sounded more choked this time, a strangled sob, and he began to think that he really did hate Siwon. His hands were clawing at the floor below his, trying to find something to grab onto. 

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, knowing he only had to suffer one more blow from Siwon. He could do it. 

 

Kyuhyun’s ass felt like it was on fire as the belt assaulted him one last time, with the most force out of them all. 

 

“Six!” Kyuhyun whispered as the pain cut across him again.

 

The younger may have only screamed six times, but it was enough for his throat to be in severe pain. 

 

Kyuhyun heard Siwon drop the belt onto the floor and quickly went around to the front of him and released his wrists from their binds. The younger refused to lift his head to look at the man at the moment, even when Siwon attempted to lift his chin up. 

 

Siwon went back around the behind Kyuhyun and tried to pull him into his embrace. Only this time, Kyuhyun wanted nothing to do with this man.

 

“Let go...no…” Kyuhyun heavily breathed out as he began struggling out of Siwon’s grasp, pushing away from him with all of his remaining strength. “Don’t touch me!” he hissed angrily.

 

Kyuhyun straightened and stared at Siwon, who was watching him as though he might bolt. The man’s eyes were wide, bemused. Using the back of his hand, Kyuhyun quickly wiped away fresh tears that were pouring out of his eyes. 

 

“Is this what you really like? Me...like this?” Using the heel of his hand, Kyuhyun ran it under his running nose. 

 

Siwon couldn’t do anything, but stare of Kyuhyun warily. He didn’t know what to do to fix this situation since Kyuhyun didn’t want to be held or touched. 

 

“Well...you’re one fucked-up son of a bitch!” Kyuhyun practically shouted as he glared at Siwon with hate filled eyes.

 

“BabyKyu…” Siwon pleaded, shocked that the younger’s reaction was so strong.

 

Siwon reached his hand out towards the younger and only recoiled it when Kyuhyun shouted again.

 

“Don’t you  _ DARE  _ BabyKyu me! You need to get your shit sorted out, Choi!” Kyuhyun shouted even louder than before, not really knowing where the sudden bout of anger was coming from. 

 

With that, Kyuhyun turned stiffly and limped out of the Room of Pain, a room that had finally lived up to its name. He left without grabbing his clothes, since he knew there were plenty more he could still choose from, because he didn’t want to be in the same room with Siwon for another second. 

 

Grasping the doorknob, Kyuhyun pulled the door closed behind, hard so that it would slam loudly. Kyuhyun weakly leaned up against the door and took in a couple of deep breaths. 

 

_ Where do I go? Do I run? Do I stay?  _ Kyuhyun thought with fresh hot tears beginning to cascade down his face, which he brushed away furiously.

 

All he wanted to do was curl up. Curl up and recuperate in some way, if that was even possible. His faith in Siwon had just shattered to a point where he didn’t know if it could ever be fixed. 

 

_ How could I have been so stupid!? Of course it was going to hurt! I asked for it...and I regret it.  _ Kyuhyun wiped more tears away as he came to this realization.

 

Tentatively, Kyuhyun rubbed his ass. Even the slightest touches were sending fresh waves of pain throughout his entire body. As he brought his hand back up, he noticed that was a small amount of blood. He had been right, the belt had slightly cut into his flesh. 

 

His legs felt like they were going to give out because the pain from his ass hurt so bad, and Kyuhyun had to work to stay on his feet. He was glad that he could use the wall to support himself and cringed as he tried to straighten himself up a bit more.

 

 _Aish! It really hurts! Where do I go? Not to his room! My room, or the room that will be mine, no...is_ _mine...was mine?_ Kyuhyun now understood why Siwon had a separate room from his where his Submissives could stay. He knew they would need some distance from him at certain times. 

 

Kyuhyun began walking back to his room, knowing all too well that Siwon may follow him. It was dark in his room since the drapes were drawn closed and he kept the light was off since he wanted to remain in the darkness. Kyuhyun climbed awkwardly into bed, careful not to sit on his tender backside to avoid sending any more waves of pain through his body. Kyuhyun wrapped himself up in the covers and held a pillow up to his face, sobbing uncontrollably into it. 

 

_ What was I thinking? Why did I let him do that to me? I wanted to know what he was really like, but I just can’t handle it! I can’t do this...I just can’t. But...this is what he does; this is how he gets his kicks!  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he sobbed even harder into his pillow.  _ This is the reality I would have to live with if I were to try and make this work for us both. _

 

This was the largest wake-up call Kyuhyun had ever received in his life. But in all fairness to Siwon, he had tried to warn him before that he was into different things. Siwon clearly had needs that he would never be able to fulfill, even if he tried his hardest. The pain he was feeling right now was proof of that. As of right then, Kyuhyun thought this was the most pain he would ever be in for the rest of his life.

 

Kyuhyun began thinking back to the other times that Siwon had hit him and how big of a contrast they were to what he had just done. Had it been hurting Siwon to not be able to unleash everything he had wanted to? Had he been hurting Siwon this whole time? Kyuhyun’s body shook as another sob came out and he hugged the pillow tighter. He felt kind of stupid for crying over some pain. He thought it was more from the emotional pain he was going through, rather than a physical pain, even though it hurt so badly. 

 

“Why...why did I have to fall in love with Siwon!? Mr. Fifty Shades! Why couldn’t it have been with ZhouMi...or Eunhyuk even?” Kyuhyun asked himself with a shaking voice. “He won’t want to be with me if I can’t give him what he needs...I know he won’t…”

 

Kyuhyun tilted his face to the side and looked out into the room as tears blurred his vision. Every time he tried to wipe them away, more would come pouring out to blur his vision even more. He didn’t think he would ever be able to stop crying, and then it became worse and he began to realize more. 

 

“His face…” Kyuhyun whispered, “...he looked so hurt when I left…I was so mean to him. Will he ever be able to forgive me for acting like that? No...will I be able to forgive him for what he did to me?”

 

Kyuhyun placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to get himself to stop thinking and to stop trying to listen for any signs of Siwon coming to his room. Everything was echoing and bouncing around in his skull, which was beginning to give him a slight headache. Or maybe it was the pain he had just experienced that was causing his head to throb like someone was using a jackhammer on it. 

 

“I want Jaejoong…” Kyuhyun whimpered, his body beginning to shake more. “I want my mom…” he whimpered again as he clamped his eyes shut, closing out the world around him, trying to forget everything and just go numb. 

 

Continuing to lay there, Kyuhyun wiped his eyes and nose as he tried to calm himself down. Just as he began to stop crying, he heard a click as the door opened.

 

_ Oh no...he’s here,  _ Kyuhyun realized and he heard Siwon walk over to the nightstand and put something down before the bed shifted under his weight as he climbed in.

 

“Hush,” Siwon breathed out slowly and quietly. Kyuhyun wanted to pull away from him, move to the other side of the bed, but he was paralyzed. He couldn’t move. “Don’t fight me, Kyuhyun...please,” Siwon whispered in a soothing manner. 

 

Gently, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun into his arms, burying his nose in the boys hair, kissing his neck lightly to try and get him to relax more. 

 

Kyuhyun stiffened slightly as he once again felt the man’s touch. The touch of someone he didn’t want close to him right then. He couldn’t stand the touch of Siwon, and all because of what had just happened. 

 

“Don’t hate me,” Siwon breathed softly against his skin. 

 

The man’s voice sounded achingly sad, but Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to do or say anything.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart clenched and released a fresh wave of silent sobbing. Siwon continued to kiss him softly, tenderly, but Kyuhyun remained aloof and wary. 

 

They laid together, neither saying anything for a long period of time. Siwon only held him, and very slowly, Kyuhyun relaxed and stopped crying. The younger wasn’t sure if he had just tired himself out with all the crying he had done, or if it had been Siwon’s touch he had grown so accustomed to, that had caused him to relax. 

 

The rest of the night passed, and then dawn came and went. But still, both of them laid there silently, with only the sounds of their breathing filling the room. They forgot about talking, they forgot about food, all that mattered was that they were together.

 

“I brought you some pain medicine and cream,” Siwon said after a long while of aching silence. 

 

Kyuhyun turned very slowly, still in Siwon’s arms, so that he could face the man. His head was resting on Siwon’s arm to see the man’s brown eyes hazed over and guarded. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but gaze at Siwon’s face. The man was giving nothing away, only laying there slowly blinking. He had been so mad at this man and in such a short period of time he felt as though they had become so close again, even though he knew it wasn’t that simple. 

 

Reaching his shaking hand up, Kyuhyun gently stroked Siwon’s stubble on his cheek. Siwon closed his eyes and exhaled tiredly, relieved that Kyuhyun was actually making contact with him for the first time in hours.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun whispered in a hoarse voice.

 

Siwon opened his eyes and looked confusedly at Kyuhyun. 

 

“What are you sorry for?” the man asked, seeing no reason for the younger to be apologizing in a time like that.

 

“What I said in that room...” Kyuhyun clarified as he thought back to what he had yelled at Siwon. 

 

“You didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know.” Siwon’s eyes softened with some relief. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I just...couldn’t hold back once I started.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders. “I asked for it.” That was when he knew he had to say what was on his mind. If he didn’t do it now the chance would be lost. “I...I don’t think I can be everything you want me to be,” he whispered, scared out of his mind as to what was going to come next. 

 

Siwon’s eyes immediately widened with a fearful expression plastered on his face. He didn’t understand where that thought had come from.

 

“You’re everything that I want you to be,” Siwon told him.

 

“Wh-what?” Kyuhyun asked, extremely confused. “I don’t understand,” he stated while shaking his head. “I’m not the most obedient person ever, and you can be sure as hell I’m not going to let you do  _ that  _ to me again! And...that’s what you need. You said so…” Kyuhyun trailed off and shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what else to say at the moment. 

 

Siwon closed his eyes again and took a couple of deep breaths. Kyuhyun couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s face as he watched him think hard and long. His face looked absolutely pained, and Kyuhyun knew he had been the cause of it.

 

“You’re right,” Siwon finally said as he opened his eyes. “I should let you go. I’m no good for you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s heart almost stopped as Siwon told him this. Every hair on his body was standing on end as he listened and took in what he was hearing. He was trying to process everything but it was all becoming jumbled up in his head.

 

“I don’t want to go,” Kyuhyun whispered. 

 

Tears began swimming in his eyes once again and began streaming out. At a time like this when he was so confused, he couldn’t help but get emotional. He thought that Siwon would offer to alter things so that they could stay together. Never had he thought that the man would completely want to drop him.

 

“I don’t want you to go, either,” Siwon whispered back, stroking Kyuhyun’s cheek to brush the fresh tears away. His voice sounded raw. “I’ve come alive since I’ve met you.” His thumb traced Kyuhyun’s bottom lip.

 

“Me too,” Kyuhyun replied. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Siwon. You’re the only one I’ve ever been in love with.”

 

Siwon’s eyes opened wide again, but this time in pure, undiluted, fear. 

 

“No,” he breathed as if Kyuhyun had just knocked the wind out of him. “You can’t love me, Kyuhyun. No...that’s wrong.” 

 

Siwon was horrified. 

 

“Wrong!? Why’s it wrong? I’ve told you before that I felt something for you and you said that you felt the same way,” the younger pointed out desperately, trying to make Siwon see his own mistake.

 

“Look what happened today,” Siwon said lightly. “After what I did today...I’m no good for you. You shouldn’t love me anymore.” There was a pause in his speech as he took a deep breath and looked Kyuhyun straight in the eyes. “I can’t make you happy,” his voice was anguished. 

 

“But you do make me happy,” Kyuhyun replied with a frown on his face, trying to force the tears to stop flowing. 

 

“Not at the moment, not doing what I want to do,” Siwon stated in a pained voice. 

 

_ Oh fuck...this is really it. This is what it boils down to...incompatibility, _ Kyuhyun thought to himself. Then, all the previous Submissives Siwon had came to mind. 

 

“We’ll never get past that...will we?” Kyuhyun whispered sadly as more tears fell down and as he ran his hand under his nose.

 

Siwon shook his head slightly. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear to look at him.

 

“Well...I’d better go, then,” Kyuhyun murmured, wincing as he sat up. 

 

“No, don’t go.” Siwon sounded panicked. 

 

“There’s no point in me staying,” Kyuhyun pointed out. Suddenly, he felt tired, really tired, and he wanted to go now. Kyuhyun climbed out of bed and Siwon followed him. “I’m going to get dressed and I want my privacy,” he said in a cold, empty voice. 

 

Kyuhyun gathered his clothes from the chair and walked into the bathroom, leaving Siwon to stand in the bedroom alone with nothing to do. He tried as hard as he could to make it look like he wasn’t hurting, when all he wanted to do was fall to the floor and hold himself. 

 

As Kyuhyun stood in the bathroom, he decided it would be a good idea to at least wash his face. Opening the closet for the last time, Kyuhyun reached in and grabbed a small washcloth and got it wet with some hot water. He ran the towel over his face, slowly breathing as he tried to keep his composure. After he folded the washcloth and placed it by the side of the sink, he pulled on his clothes and was especially careful when he began pulling his boxers and jeans on. 

 

Before leaving the bathroom, Kyuhyun took a good look at himself. Even though he had looked at himself yesterday, he couldn’t believe how different he looked right then. His face was paler and his eyes were puffy from all the crying he had done. Kyuhyun slapped himself lightly on the cheeks to try and bring some color back into them before walking back into the bedroom. Even though at this point he didn’t think there was anything he could do in order to make himself look any better, he figured he might as well try.

 

When Kyuhyun left the bathroom, he noticed that Siwon was no longer in the room. Walking back over at the nightstand, he reached and placed his phone and key back into his pocket. Just as he was pulling his hand out from his pocket, he remembered the handkerchief Siwon had given him the day he had gotten sick at the bar. Holding in his hands, he turned the handkerchief over a couple of times and rubbed it between his shaking fingers. More tears were threatening to pour out, but he held them back this time. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, Kyuhyun found a pad of paper and a pen laying inside.

 

Taking out the pad of paper and pen, Kyuhyun carefully sat at the edge of the bed and wrote a short note.

 

I am finally giving this back to you.

Thank you.

 

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun placed the note and handkerchief on the pillow. He then walked out of the room, only bothering to take one last glance to see what he was walking out on. It suddenly hit him again, it wasn’t only this room he was walking out on...he was walking out on the only man he had ever loved, the experiences he’d had...everything he had come to know. There was a depressed feeling he felt as he was walking down the hallway to the living room. 

 

When he reached the living room, he saw Siwon pacing back and forth while talking on the phone. He had also changed and was now wearing black pants and a black button down shirt. It was almost like he was acting as if he was about to attend a funeral. Or maybe he was just dressing to show his mood and just how devastated he was that everything was coming to an end.

 

“He said what!?” Siwon shouted, making Kyuhyun jump at the sudden outburst. “Well, he could have told us the fucking truth. What’s his number? I need to call him...this is a real fuck up!” Siwon glanced up and didn’t take his dark, powerful, eyes off Kyuhyun. “Find him!” he snapped and ended the call. 

 

Kyuhyun walked over to the glass table and placed his phone down on it. When he turned back around, Siwon had a horrified look on his face. 

 

“I’ll make sure to send the computer back as well,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked at Siwon sadly. “And I need to get my VW Beetle back.” Kyuhyun’s voice was clear and calm, empty of any emotion.

 

“Kyuhyun, I don’t want the phone and computer back, those are your things now,” he said in disbelief. “Take them.”

 

“No, Siwon. I only accepted them under the condition that I was going to be staying with you...and I don’t want them anymore,” Kyuhyun explained to him.

 

“Kyuhyun, be reasonable,” Siwon scolded, even now.

 

“I don’t want anything that’s going to remind me of you,” the younger boldly stated. “I just have to be able to get my car back, that’s all I need.” Kyuhyun’s voice was monotone as he stated what he needed. 

 

“Are you trying to wound me?” Siwon gasped. 

 

“No,” Kyuhyun frowned, staring at Siwon. He still loved the man...why would he want to hurt him. After all, Siwon seemed to be the one that was in charge of the pain in their use to be relationship. “I’m only trying to protect myself,” he whispered.  _ Because you don’t want me the way I want you. _

 

“Please, Kyuhyun, keep the stuff,” Siwon said again, almost begging the boy to listen to him.

 

“Siwon, I don’t want to fight...I just need to be able to get my car back,” Kyuhyun stated again, this time with the sound of defeat in his voice since he knew Siwon wasn’t going to cooperate with him on the topic.

 

Siwon narrowed his eyes, but Kyuhyun was no longer intimidated by the man standing in front of him. Kyuhyun stood and gazed back at the man impassively, not blinking or backing down. 

 

“I can write you a check and you can go and get your car,” the man said acidly.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun replied as he swallowed a lump in his throat. 

 

Siwon didn’t smile, he just turned on his heels and stalked off to his office. Kyuhyun took his last look around the place as he waited for Siwon to return with a check. 

 

“This should be enough to cover the cost to get your car back. Hankyung can drive you home,” the older explained sadly. 

 

Siwon placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and nodded his head in the direction over his shoulder. When Kyuhyun turned around, he saw Hankyung already standing there.

 

“That’s fine. I can get home by myself,” the younger explained after he nodded his head towards Hankyung.

 

When Kyuhyun turned back towards Siwon, he could see that the man was greatly displeased with what he had just said. 

 

“Are you going to defy me at every turn today?” Siwon groaned.

 

“Why change such a good habit?” Kyuhyun asked. He gave Siwon an apologetic shrug and a small smile to try and lighten the mood, even though that was going to be impossible.

 

Siwon closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down before running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Please, Kyuhyun, let Hankyung take you home,” Siwon begged. 

 

“I’ll get the car, Mr. Choi,” Hankyung announced authoritatively. 

 

Siwon nodded in approval as Hankyung began walking away, disappearing silently as if he was never there to begin with. 

 

When Kyuhyun turned around to face Hankyung, the man was gone so he couldn’t tell him not to bother. Siwon looked over towards Kyuhyun and took a couple of steps closer to him. Instinctively, Kyuhyun took a couple of steps away to keep the space between them. 

 

“I don’t want you to go, but...” Siwon grumbled, his voice filled with longing. 

 

“I can’t stay,” Kyuhyun finished. “I know what I want and you can’t give it to me because of what you need in your life,” he explained even though it was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

 

Siwon took another step forward, but Kyuhyun held up his hands as a motion that he didn’t want him coming any closer. If he continued to try getting closer to him, Kyuhyun knew that he would break down again and begin crying. 

 

“Please...don’t...” Kyuhyun said as he recoiled from Siwon. He couldn’t stand to be touched by him right now. If Siwon began touching him now, it would make saying goodbye even harder than it already was. “I can’t do this.”

 

Kyuhyun stepped towards the elevator and Siwon followed closely behind. Pressing the down button, Kyuhyun stood facing the doors with Siwon right next to him, waiting patiently. Once the elevator doors opened, Kyuhyun stepped in and turned around so that he could face Siwon one last time. 

 

“Good-bye, Siwon,” he mumbled. 

 

“Kyuhyun...good-bye,” Siwon said softly. He looked completely broken, a man in agonizing pain, reflecting how Kyuhyun felt inside. 

 

Kyuhyun tore his gaze away from Siwon, before he changed his mind about comforting the man. The elevator doors began to close and Kyuhyun was taken away from a life he didn’t even know he had been capable of living, no matter for how short of a time it had been for. 

 

When Kyuhyun reached his destination, he stepped out of the elevator and saw Hankyung standing with his door held open. Kyuhyun was too embarassed to make eye contact when he climbed in, and kept his eyes cast down on the ground. 

 

The whole ride back, Kyuhyun had to work hard not to begin getting overly emotional again. He didn’t want to begin crying in the back of the car with nowhere to escape to. 

 

The man he had loved...the only man he had ever loved...was now completely gone from his life. Even though he was trying hard not to, tears began forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Kyuhyun quickly brushed them away with the back of his hand and stared out the window, trying to find something that would distract him from his current thoughts. When the car stopped in traffic though, Hankyung leaned back and handed him a handkerchief to use. Hankyung didn’t look back or say anything, but Kyuhyun took it gratefully, knowing that Hankyung must have driven other Submissives home in a state similar to this.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun muttered as he began wiping away his tears. 

 

It was Hankyung’s small, discreet act of kindness, however, that completely undid Kyuhyun. Leaning back in the seat, Kyuhyun began to cry hard all over again. 

 

Once Hankyung pulled into the parking lot of his apartment, Kyuhyun thanked him for the ride. It was the last time he was going to see the kind man. The man who had tried so hard to convince him that Siwon was a good man, if he only gave him the chance and time. 

 

The walk up to the main doors of the apartment was the longest walk of his life, along with the trek up the stairs and to his apartment room. When Kyuhyun entered his apartment room, he noticed that it felt achingly empty. Eunhyuk and Donghae were already gone for their second vacation so he was left all alone, something he didn’t want at this point in time. He wanted someone to talk with and someone to get advice from. Or someone to vent to, just so that he could get these confusing and annoying emotions and thoughts off his chest. 

 

Kyuhyun went to his room and immediately spotted the laptop sitting on his desk. He knew he had to get it back to Siwon, but wasn’t sure how. Was supposed to mail it to the man, or should he have asked Hankyung to wait so that he could bring it back with him? That was something he would figure out later. For the mean time, he turned off the computer and placed it in a box. He then placed that by the door so that he would remember to get it taken care of as soon as possible. 

 

Going back to his room, he fell onto his bed, shoes and all, and let out a loud groan. The pain was indescribable...physical, mental...metaphysical...it was everywhere, seeping into the marrow of his bones. Deep down, a nasty, unbidden thought came from inside, he bit his bottom lip...the physical pain from the bite of the belt is nothing,  _ nothing  _ compared to this devastation he was feeling. Kyuhyun curled up, desperately clutching his pillow and the handkerchief Hankyung had given to him, and surrendered to the grief that filled his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first fic in this trilogy. I will be posting the second fic on Saturday to give myself a small break (: But I shall be back with more WonKyu and HaeHyuk!


End file.
